Uzumaki's Strongest Weapon
by Shinpuuryuken
Summary: En su afán de proteger su estilo de vida, los líderes del Mundo Ninja sellaron su destino... Ahora será el Arma Definitiva quien escriba el futuro. AU, Sinister Naruto, NarutoxHarem, Semi Crossover ambientado en el mundo de Naruto.
1. Prólogo: Proyecto Espiral

**Uzumaki's Strongest Weapon**

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

 _Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o mías o documentos._

" _Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos de los personajes…_ "

…

 **Prólogo: Proyecto Espiral.**

…

La aldea de Uzushio era un lugar muy agradable para vivir…

Era el hogar del poderoso clan Uzumaki y un refugio para integrantes de los clanes Senju, Uchiha y Hyuga que no habían estado de acuerdo con la idea de la fundación de una Konoha dependiente de la Nación del Fuego, además de varios Shinobi y Kunoichi alrededor del mundo que deseaban mantener su independencia. Era también una aldea Ninja ubicada en una isla de difícil acceso por lo que no dependían de ninguna nación…

Y eso la hacía peligrosa a los ojos de los Daimyou.

Por esa razón, en reuniones extremadamente secretas, los cincos líderes de las Naciones Elementales, Kage y Daimyou, en acaloradas discusiones debatieron una y otra vez, llegando a la conclusión de que una aldea totalmente independiente era una idea peligrosa para el orden mundial conseguido tras las primeras dos Grandes Guerras Ninja. Así que, se llegó al acuerdo de que para asegurar el equilibrio político de las Naciones Elementales, Uzushio debía desaparecer.

Excepto por unos cuantos sobrevivientes perdonados intencionalmente para mantener la sangre Uzumaki viva y el Fuinjutsu que pudieran robar, su aldea, junto con sus costumbres y todo lo relacionado a su forma de vida, sería devorado por el fuego y la destrucción, de forma que el clan jamás pudiera volver a renacer…

Sin embargo, aquella terrible decisión fue declarada un secreto absoluto para los líderes de las naciones, que tendrían que actuar con suma cautela hasta que se desarrollara la operación… Para su desgracia, la red de espionaje de Uzushio fue capaz de enterarse de semejante aberración contra su existencia. La supuesta operación secreta ya era del conocimiento de su objetivo y los Uzumaki decidieron que no se resignarían.

A pesar de su manera bondadosa de ser, ellos también tenían su orgullo Ninja y no desaparecerían sin pelear.

Sin embargo, no todo era tan simple como parecía…

Bajo el argumento de que se encontraban realizando ejercicios militares, fuerzas navales de la Nación del Agua de forma paulatina y estratégica rodearon todo el mar circundante a Uzushio. La situación era totalmente desconocida para los civiles y la mayoría de la plantilla Ninja, pero los líderes de más alta jerarquía sabían que era cuestión de tiempo para que el infierno se desatara sobre su hogar y todo terminara destruido, ya que por más capaces que fueran, los Shinobi de Uzushio no tenían probabilidad de sobrevivir contra la alianza de los mejores Ninja de las Naciones Elementales.

Debido al sutil rodeo marítimo, una evacuación masiva de la gente solamente serviría como detonante para desatar el infierno, ya que en mar abierto sería poco más que tiro al blanco…

Y no quedaba otra opción más que morir heroicamente, ya que no tenían aliados además de la traicionera Konoha, que obviamente iba a apuñalarlos 'por sorpresa'… Sin embargo, una extinción heroica seguía siendo la desaparición total de su pueblo. Para Akahige (Barbarroja), el Uzukage (Sombra del Remolino), los Uzumaki no podían resignarse a desaparecer sin más, pero tampoco podían ir a una matanza a ciegas que garantizaría el exterminio total de su gente.

Después de pensarlo con detenimiento, Akahige llegó a una conclusión: para su desgracia, de momento el Clan Uzumaki sin aliados reales estaba condenado, pero bien podrían utilizar eso a su favor… Sí, usando aquella tecnología genética que tenían como su más alto secreto militar podrían crear su arma definitiva, para mostrarle a los humanos que los Uzumaki también podían exterminar a sus enemigos, aunque tomara su tiempo.

El mundo no lo supo en ese momento, pero intentando evitar que los Uzumaki se convirtieran en una amenaza, habían provocado el surgimiento del peor de sus enemigos.

El nombre clave para la creación de aquella arma que a largo plazo se convertiría en el nuevo futuro de los Uzumaki después de devorar al Ninkai (Mundo Ninja) desde sus entrañas, fue Proyecto Espiral… En una sesión dura y sombría con los investigadores más prominentes de la aldea en uno de los bunkers más secretos, Akahige reveló todos los detalles sobre la Operación Vertical, el nombre clave con el que se conocía al trabajo conjunto de las aldeas de las Naciones Elementales para aniquilarlos. Tras varias horas de debate y airadas discusiones, Akahige logró imponerles su punto de vista a los expertos.

Lo primero en el Proyecto Espiral fue clonar a una niña llamada Kushina Uzumaki…

Konoha, para no levantar sospechas, había solicitado que la mencionada jovencita llegara a la aldea Ninja de la Nación del Fuego con el objeto de reemplazar a la anciana Mito Uzumaki, la Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, en su labor de contener al monstruo… Los Uzumaki de forma sumamente discreta, espiaban a los miembros prominentes del clan que vivían fuera de la aldea y se enteraron que la legendaria maestra del Fuinjutsu sabía todo acerca de la Operación Vertical, pero su fidelidad ya estaba con Konoha. Así que los Uzumaki la consideraron traidora al clan y debía pagarlo…

Aunque fuera después de su muerte.

La solicitud fue regresada con la debida aprobación y rapidez para evitar levantar sospechas, por lo que habría dos semanas para trabajar: una en lo que la respuesta llegara a su destino y otra más en la que los enviados de Konoha iban a la aldea por la jovencita… Así que sin retraso, todos los expertos de Uzushio se pusieron a trabajar con el objeto de darle vida al Proyecto Espiral. Lo primero fue obtener una muestra de ADN de la Kushina original, lo cual no fue difícil ya que la pusieron bajo un Genjutsu muy poderoso para que no se enterara de nada sobre el Proyecto Espiral y la guardaron en un contenedor con líquido especial de recuperación para que tampoco tuviera secuelas.

Posteriormente crearon un clon de ella para que tomara su lugar temporalmente y nadie sospechara nada.

Entonces uno de los investigadores, integrante del Clan Yamanaka, revisó la mente de la niña para saber con quién estaba su lealtad… Tristemente, los enviados de Konoha que la habían visitado, le informaron sobre la Operación Espiral y ella aceptó formar parte de la aldea de La Nación del Fuego, ya que admiraba demasiado a Mito Uzumaki y esa admiración superaba con creces su fidelidad al clan…

Pensaron en ejecutarla por traidora, pero después de analizar su ADN, la pureza de su gen Uzumaki era cercana al 100% y presentaba el Kinton (Elemento Metal), el Chakra especial de los Uzumaki que servía para contener a los Bijuu… Para desagrado de casi todos, era el recipiente ideal para darle nacimiento a su arma definitiva.

Y entonces comenzaron a ver las ventajas de ello.

Konoha no sospecharía de Kushina, ya que por voluntad propia había aceptado traicionar a Uzushio y bien influenciada por Mito Uzumaki, sería completamente leal a su aldea. Así que podían poner su devastadora arma en el corazón del enemigo, sin que nadie se diera cuenta…

Y si después daba a luz más niños Uzumaki, éstos tendrían un alto grado de pureza genética por lo que su condena fue decidida: convertirse en una fábrica de bebés Uzumaki.

De forma un tanto perversa, decidieron que Mito se merecía un castigo similar y pensaron en cómo llevarlo a cabo mientras los investigadores continuaban creando su arma definitiva antes de que se cumpliera el plazo establecido… El ardiente deseo de supervivencia para el clan, poco a poco hacía que los Uzumaki traspasaran barreras y límites éticos que antes eran considerados tabúes.

Bajo la mascarada de realizar pruebas médicas de rutina, en un par de días, recolectaron prácticamente todo el acervo genético de la población de Uzushio… Sangre Uchiha, Hyuuga, Senju, Kaguya y varias otras más. La labor titánica de los científicos Uzumaki era admirable, ya que por un lado tenían conflictos internos porque rompían una y otra vez sus códigos éticos en las investigaciones, pero por el otro demostraban pasión al ser informados todos los días de los sospechosos movimientos de las otras aldeas que se detectaban en el entorno de su hogar y comprendían que estaban trabajando para que su sangre prevaleciera en el mundo sobre todas las demás…

Entonces, se dieron cuenta de algo…

Los genes Uchiha, Senju, Hyuuga, Uzumaki, Kaguya y de un clan sin nombre, era compatibles al 100%, ya que los escasos defectos que tenían unos, eran compensados por los otros. Era como si fueran un rompecabezas divino, más que el simple resultado de una evolución natural. Con esos nuevos datos, fueron capaces de darle forma con relativa facilidad a un núcleo que podría mantener los Kekkei Genkai y las virtudes de las llamadas Rokuchi (Seis Sangres). Lo siguiente fue transcribir toda la historia de los Uzumaki en un gen específico, el cual podría ser consultado por el arma definitiva que estaban gestando.

Finalmente se procedió a elegir las mejores cualidades disponibles en el acervo genético de Uzushio para perfeccionar su magna obra así como darle al núcleo capacidades únicas…

Realmente fue un trabajo meticuloso y casi insoportable, pero todos los partícipes del Proyecto Espiral entendían la importancia de su labor… En dos semanas, trabajando sin descanso gracias al uso de estimulantes para maximizar su desempeño, lograron cumplir sus metas, seleccionando lo mejor de lo mejor que tenían disponible, planeando un objetivo sombrío que en un mensaje cifrado en su ADN, una porción de Chakra sellado de Akahige le revelaría al Uzumaki definitivo en el futuro para que los Uzumaki lanzaran su contraataque y terminaran estableciendo su hegemonía en el mundo Ninja.

Los científicos Uzumaki lo pensaron todo: desde la compilación de su historia, sus Jutsu, sus tradiciones… Incluso programar aquél núcleo injertado en un óvulo de Kushina para que su rasgo característico, su cabello pelirrojo, fuera un gen recesivo y con un espermicida muy específico, el Uzumaki definitivo fuera un varón: las dos únicas características que heredaría de su futuro padre. Gracias a su avanzada tecnología de ingeniería genética, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección y a pesar de que dentro de poco casi todos serían exterminados, sólo sería una derrota táctica: al final ellos ganarían la guerra.

Si las Naciones Elementales planeaban exterminar a los Uzumaki por el simple deseo de ser independientes y capaces de vivir bajo sus propias reglas, entonces los Uzumaki se convertirían en una plaga incontrolable que devoraría al mundo Ninja por completo…

Los líderes de las Naciones Elementales pagarían por haberse metido con la gente que había elegido el espiral como símbolo y si bien habría una pausa temporal, al final los Uzumaki serían los que prevalecerían al precio que fuese.

Una vez terminada la magna obra, los científicos procedieron a implantarle aquél óvulo modificado a Kushina, para luego llamar al clon, sustraerle las memorias a detalle de la semana vivida para fijarlas en la mente de la original y así asegurarse de que jamás sabría lo que se alojaba en su cuerpo, ya que ella misma se convertiría en la primera víctima del arma definitiva… Luego el clon tuvo una muerte decidida de antemano, siendo destruido en un líquido especial para disolver células. Cuando Uzushio corriera su inevitable suerte, de esa vida artificial no quedaría ni el recuerdo.

Lo siguiente fue destruir el enorme complejo en el que se había desarrollado el Proyecto Espiral junto con todos los documentos en los que estaban plasmados los procedimientos realizados y el resultado final. Solamente habría testimonio de todo ese trabajo en el gen dónde se albergaba todo el legado de los Uzumaki.

Así, cuando se desarrollara la imperdonable Operación Vertical, las Naciones Elementales no tendrían la menor idea del contraataque que habrían preparado sus enemigos… Tampoco era bueno dejar al alcance de cualquiera esa casi fantasiosa biotecnología.

Así que, con la mejor sonrisa falsa en su cara y de dientes para afuera, deseándole lo mejor a la comitiva de Konoha que finalmente había ido a recoger a la pequeña pelirroja, Akahige despidió a la incubadora de la semilla del nuevo clan Uzumaki. No importaba el tiempo que tomara ni las condiciones, ellos sólo se irían del mundo por un rato…

Pero cuando volvieran, el mundo temblaría desde sus mismos cimientos.

El Clan del Espiral iba a regresar y a devorar al mundo dentro de su torbellino tarde o temprano.


	2. I: El día que se activó el arma

**Uzumaki's Strongest Weapon**

…

Contestando reviews:

 **Wolf1990:** Pues aquí está el capítulo, espero que te guste.

 **Jose Uzumaki:** Sí, el harem como tal, será masivo.

 **Hotday Productions:** El título me costó algo de trabajo, ya que realmente lo quise hacer llamativo. También tocaré temas de combate y demás si es a lo que te refieres.

 **Takumi Yousei:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic.

 **JaCk-o'-LaNtErN 91:** Pues en cuanto a tu duda, si pensé hacerlo en un principio, pero pronto llegaron las dudas como: ¿Qué tal si encuentran a esas Uzumaki de reserva? Con Uzushio rodeada ¿Dónde podrían ser escondidas las féminas? Y la verdad no encontré forma de hacerlo adecuadamente, así que decidí la idea no era viable.

 **JAIMOL:** Pues acá está la continuación.

 **Sabbath9997:** Gracias a ti por leer el fic :)

 **Elchabon:** Pues a ver si el fic cumple con las expectativas.

 **Xanderman18:** Pues este Dark Naruto será distinto a lo que generalmente se ve… O al menos esa es la intención.

Listo, ahora a lo que nos cruje:

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

 _Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o mías o documentos._

" _Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos de los personajes…_ "

…

 **Capítulo 1: El día que se activó el arma.**

…

Para Kushina Uzumaki las cosas habían sido muy agitadas en su vida…

Desde que llegó a Konoha, se sintió como una extraña. Recibida como una extrajera más, fue molestada con frecuencia por los otros estudiantes durante su estancia en la academia Ninja, incluso se ganó el apodo de 'Tomate' por su cara redondeada y su cabello de intenso color rojo. Sin embargo, su rudo temperamento la hacía responder de forma un tanto excesiva las provocaciones, llegándose a ganar también el apodo de Akashio (Marea Roja) por las golpizas que les dio a sus compañeros.

En ese periodo de tiempo fue que también conoció a su futuro esposo, Minato Namikaze… Aunque el amor no surgió de la noche a la mañana. Al principio a Kushina no le parecía nada más que un flacucho afeminado con el sueño de ser Hokage, pero a diferencia de los clásicos fanfarrones, él sí tenía potencial…

Por más que se resistió, para ella fue imposible no ceder al encanto natural del muchacho y se terminó enamorando perdidamente de él cuando la salvó de un intento de secuestro por parte de la aldea de Kumo.

Si bien sus sentimientos eran sinceros y legítimos, la poderosa atracción física que Kushina sentía hacia Minato era resultado de llevar el Proyecto Espiral en su interior: teniendo todo el potencial genético en su interior, lo que la semilla necesitaba para comenzar a brotar era simplemente material genético de un Shinobi sobresaliente y con base en ello, aquél óvulo modificado forzaba al sistema endocrino de la Uzumaki a generar hormonas que a la chica le provocaran atracción por el más talentoso chico en su rango de edad.

En ese periodo de tiempo fue que Mito Uzumaki falleció y Kushina cumplió con el propósito original que tenía al llegar a Konoha de convertirse en la siguiente Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi… Estuvo en un periodo depresivo bastante fuerte, ya que apenas unos días después de convertirse en la contenedora del Bakegitsune (Monstruo Zorro), fue que la Operación Vertical se desarrolló en silencio, siendo culpado un grupo enorme de supuestos saqueadores de la destrucción de Uzushio con el fin de robar sus secretos de Fuinjutsu y sus particulares reliquias…

Ella estaba totalmente consciente de cómo había desaparecido su pueblo realmente ya que su idolatrada Mito se lo había dicho apenas había llegado a Konoha por lo que el acontecimiento no la había tomado por sorpresa.

Pero al final del día los Uzumaki habían sido su familia.

Para el mundo en general, con la obvia excepción de los dirigentes, la destrucción de Uzushio resultó un completo shock…

Una aldea libre donde muchos de los clanes más fuertes tenían un lugar dónde vivir, desapareció en tan sólo una noche, dejando apenas un puñado de Uzumaki que aparentemente habían escapado a la masacre, pero que en realidad se les había permitido huir a propósito, para que las virtudes físicas de los pelirrojos estuvieran disponibles en el mundo con un debido control, sin que tuvieran ideas peligrosas para el mantenimiento del status quo existente.

Como Jinchuuriki, Kushina tenía condiciones excepcionales y no podía ser entrenada por cualquiera, por lo que recibió entrenamiento directamente de la reconocida Tsunade, conocida como la Princesa de las Babosas, nieta de Mito Uzumaki y el Shodaime Hokage de Konoha, Hashirama Senju. Batalló bastante para controlar al monstruo en su interior más que nada por la hostilidad del mismo, pero finalmente pudo hacerse con el control voluntario de buena parte de su poder y pronto fue reconocida su habilidad.

Kushina vivió la Tercera Guerra Ninja durante su adolescencia…

Combatió utilizando el poder del Kyuubi y se le reconoció con el sobrenombre de su infancia. Durante ese periodo de tiempo conoció al grupo de Huérfanos de Ame, tres Ninja que habían perdido a sus familias durante la Segunda Guerra Ninja y que posteriormente fueron entrenados por Jiraiya, el famoso Gama-sennin (Sabio de los Sapos) y maestro de Minato. Hizo buena amistad con los tres, especialmente con Konan, la mujer de aquél grupo.

Después de unos días de convivir durante una misión, tomaron caminos separados…

Luego de algunos años del conflicto, duras batallas y dolorosas pérdidas, finalmente el conflicto terminó y se pudo disfrutar de la paz en las Naciones Elementales.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, el Sandaime Hokage, decidió que ya era tiempo de dar paso a un sucesor y Kushina fue muy feliz cuando su querido novio fue el elegido para tomar tan destacada responsabilidad, ya que había sido un destacado héroe de guerra que se ganó una fama enorme en el Ninkai al ser capaz de aplastar batallones enteros sin ayuda de nadie.

En toda su vida, Kushina había vivido momentos tristes y también momentos felices, pero ninguno como recibir la noticia de que estaba embarazada… Su alegría jamás fue tan grande, porque de ella nacería la prueba viviente del amor que ella y Minato se tenían.

Sin embargo, debido a su naturaleza como Jinchuuriki, se tomó como secreto de estado y se le prohibió contarlo hasta que de plano fuera imposible ocultarlo… Aunque la pelirroja, a escondidas, le contó el secreto a su mejor amiga Mikoto Uchiha y también le envió una carta a Konan mediante los sapos de Jiraiya.

Los meses de gestación de Kushina fueron los más plenos de su vida. Disfrutaba cada minuto sabiendo que una nueva vida crecía dentro de ella… Y compartió también el embarazo junto a su amiga y mediante las cartas enviadas con los sapos, también con la chica de Ame. Nada la había llenado más en la vida que ser una mujer común y corriente viviendo el desarrollo del bebé que cargaba y compartiéndolo con sus seres más queridos…

Y después de diez meses, el periodo normal de gestación para una mujer Jinchuuriki, como se sabía por la experiencia con Mito, había llegado el momento de que el hijo del Rayo Amarillo y la Marea Roja, naciera…

Se hicieron bastante preparativos, ya que durante el nacimiento del bebé de una Jinchuuriki, el sello que mantenía a la bestia en su interior se debilitaba y daba la oportunidad al monstruo de liberarse. Se realizó todo lo adecuado: realizar el parto en una instalación secreta a las afueras de Konoha en absoluto secretismo, rodear el lugar con ANBU para evitar cualquier intento de atentado contra Kushina, con el fin de que Minato cuidara en todo momento del sello.

Gracias a esos preparativos, el nacimiento del bebé, un pequeñín de cabellos rubios como los de su padre y curiosas marcas en sus mejillas similares a los bigotes de un zorro, fue un éxito…

Sin embargo, a pesar de todas las precauciones tomadas, un individuo enmascarado fue capaz de infiltrarse en el lugar, asesinar a la partera y a su asistente médica, además de, para horror de los padres, tomar de rehén al pequeño niño bajo amenaza de matarlo si no le entregaban al Kyuubi.

Todo fue muy caótico desde ese momento hasta el punto en que Minato se encontraba delante del Kyuubi ya a las afueras de Konoha tras la destrucción que había dejado el monstruo en la aldea…

Estaba listo para sellar al Bakegitsune dentro de su propio hijo para evitar que el mundo quedara desequilibrado en cuanto al balance de poder de las aldeas. Iba a sacrificar su vida para utilizar el Shiki Fuujin y llevarse la mitad Yin del Chakra del Kyuubi con él al estómago del Shinigami, pero en ese momento, del pequeño surgieron las mismas Cadenas del Chakra Kinton que tenía Kushina para reprimir al zorro.

El Kyuubi miraba atónito cómo de una forma que él creía instintiva se activaba el Kekkei Genkai del pequeño para ayudarle a su padre a sellarlo…

Pero la realidad era que en la programación del Arma Definitiva, se había dejado un sello de transcripción en el código genético del Uzumaki definitivo para obtener el poder de un Bijuu si se presentaba la oportunidad… Por eso el sello reaccionó al Chakra del Kyuubi y el Kekkei Genkai lo reprimió el tiempo suficiente ante la atónita mirada de sus padres para que el Yondaime tuviera la oportunidad de sellarlo completamente dentro del neonato.

Así sucedió todo aquél 10 de Octubre y Minato Namikaze murió como un héroe, sellando completamente al terrible monstruo en el interior de su hijo, ante la mirada incrédula de su esposa, quien instantes después cayó inconsciente al suelo por el cansancio y que le sustrajeran al Kyuubi de su interior así como la impresión que se llevó al ver morir a su amado esposo justo frente a sus ojos sin poder hacer nada por él…

…

\- Kh… D-Dónde… ¿Dónde estoy?-

\- Estás en el hospital, Kushina… Me alegra que despertaras, llevas un par de días dormida, pero es normal después de lo que pasó…-

\- Konan…-

Todavía débil, la Uzumaki volteó a la izquierda de la cama para encontrarse a su vieja amiga de Ame, la peliazul de profundos ojos ámbar, enfundada en una capa negra con una venda en su frente en vez de su banda y varios vendoletes en su cara… Se sorprendió de encontrarse con la mujer, ya que a pesar de la comunicación continua entre ellas, sabían que era poco probable que se volvieran a ver en persona debido al estilo de vida tan diferente de ambas…

Por eso Kushina agradeció en silencio que su amiga pudiera estar con ella en un momento tan difícil.

\- Konan… Me alegra mucho verte, pero… ¿Por qué estás aquí?- Preguntó confundida la pelirroja y la peliazul ensombreció la mirada al instante

\- Hace unos días, Sanzouou no Hanzo (Hanzo de la Salamandra) nos tendió una emboscada y…- La mujer de Ame sollozó antes de poder continuar -Yahiko y Nagato fueron emboscados y asesinados junto con los demás… Yo fui la única Akatsuki que pudo escapar- Su voz entrecortada apenas se lograba escuchar -Comencé a caminar sin dirección y cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba aquí-

\- Konan…- La Uzumaki se mostró realmente conmovida por tan tremendas pérdidas que había tenido su amiga -Yo… Si puedo hacer algo por ti, no dudes en pedírmelo-

\- Yo, simplemente quiero…- La peliazul se tomó unos segundos antes de continuar -Quiero tener un lugar al cual llamar hogar- Terminó para ocultar sus rostro entre sus manos y soltarse a llorar.

Era algo realmente razonable. Nagato era su mejor amigo y Yahiko era el hombre del cual estaba enamorada… Ambas tenían apenas 22 años y ya habían sufrido terribles pérdidas, por lo que podía entenderla. El llanto de su amiga era realmente conmovedor al punto de que volvió a recordar la pérdida de su amado Minato y las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en sus ojos también.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo mucho que ella también sufría, tenía a su pequeño hijo y no podía permitirse ser débil. Su deber ahora era llenar de amor a ese bebé y cuidarlo mientras pudiera…

Se secó las lágrimas con su antebrazo derecho y volteó a ver a la desolada Konan.

\- Ven con nosotros…- La peliazul volteó a ver extrañada a su amiga -Tal vez no seamos Yahiko y Nagato, pero mi bebé y yo podemos ser tu nueva familia…-

\- Yo…- En medio de su pena, la mujer de Ame vio un rayo de esperanza.

Konan se puso a pensar… ¿Qué le quedaba en el mundo? Kushina era la única amiga que tenía, ya que durante la emboscada de Hanzou a los Akatsuki, solamente ella había sobrevivido. Ciertamente tenía a Jiraiya-sensei, pero fuera de eso, ya no le quedaba nada a excepción de la pelirroja y ese bebé, al que todavía no conocía.

-Eres todo lo que me queda aparte de Jiraiya-sensei y no puedo rechazar esa clase de invitación ahora…- La chica de ojos ámbar sonrió casi imperceptiblemente a pesar de la tristeza que la invadía, siendo correspondida por la madre de ojos amatista

\- Y ahora… Me gustaría saber dónde está mi pequeño- Murmuró pensativa la Uzumaki

\- Estaba en una incubadora- Respondió Konan -Cuando pregunté por ti, me informaron de tu bebé también...-

\- Entiendo, después de lo que pasó era lógico- Kushina bajó la mirada y se entristeció visiblemente

\- ¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó intrigada la chica de Ame.

La Uzumaki le pidió que cerrara totalmente la puerta y cuando regresó a su lado comenzó a contarle todo con lujo de detalle: el ataque sorpresa del enmascarado, la extracción del Kyuubi y el ataque de éste a la aldea, así como el posterior sellado del Bijuu en su propio hijo a costa de la vida de su amado esposo…

Sin poderlo evitar, cuando terminó su relato, Kushina rompió a llorar.

"Kushina, así como yo, has sufrido bastante…"

Una vez que la peliazul liberó su dolor, ambas se fundieron en un efusivo abrazo para compartir sus sentimientos y darse cuenta de que al final de las terribles experiencias que habían tenido, al menos se tenían la una a la otra. Tal vez no era algo muy esperanzador, pero al menos era un consuelo para la complicada vida que sin sus apoyos emocionales más importantes, estaban por enfrentar.

\- Disculpe, Kushina-san…- La puerta se abrió suavemente.

Una enfermera castaña entró cargando a un pequeño bebé que tenía sus cortos cabellos del mismo tono rubio que su padre, aunque en un tono ligeramente más oscuro y poseía curiosas marquitas semejantes a tres pares de los bigotes de un zorro.

Dormía plácidamente, envuelto en una manta blanca.

\- Ese es mi…- Murmuró atónita la Uzumaki, mientras que Konan miraba con curiosidad al neonato

\- E-Es su hijo- Respondió precipitadamente la enfermera -¡Aquí tiene!-

Para desconcierto de las Kunoichi, la chica llevaba en las manos al pequeño bebé bastante separado de su cuerpo y apenas sosteniéndolo delante de ella… Nada más Kushina tomó al pequeño que le ofrecían, la enfermera hizo una burda reverencia y salió presurosa del lugar ante la confusión de la pelirroja y la mujer de Ame.

Para Konan fue bastante extraña la conducta de aquella chica, pero para la pelirroja era obvia la razón…

Su hijo era el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi.

Su admirada Mito, le había contado que en el colectivo siempre quedaría grabado el odio por los Bijuu, ya que en su momento fueron utilizadas como armas de gran poder durante las guerras y ese odio era enfocado también hacia sus contenedores, sin importar que la persona en cuestión fuera ejemplar e intachable. Kushina no vivió realmente esa experiencia puesto que su estado como Jinchuuriki siempre se mantuvo en secreto…

Pero ahora, era de dominio público que su hijo contenía a la bestia en su interior y eso le garantizaba una vida sumamente difícil en el plano afectivo.

\- Mi pequeño…- La pelirroja sonrió suavemente y comenzó a llorar conmovida una vez que lo tomó en brazos y sintió su calor -Te voy a cuidar y a proteger por siempre- Lo abrazó suavemente ante la mirada sonriente de la peliazul y la enfermera -Nadie te hará daño mientras yo esté contigo, Naruto…-

…

Pasaron un par de semanas y finalmente Kushina había sido dada de alta junto con su pequeño…

Varios de sus tejidos habían sido afectados debido a que durante la extracción del Kyuubi, el Bijuu se abrió paso por el cuerpo de la Uzumaki para salir, pero la gran fuerza vital que había heredado de su clan le había ayudado bastante para no morir y con el tratamiento adecuado aplicado por la mismísima Tsunade, la pelirroja ya podía terminar de recuperarse en casa.

\- Hm…-

Konan miraba con extraña fascinación cómo Kushina amamantaba a su bebé con sus ojos cerrados y gimiendo suavemente. Parecía que a la ojivioleta le agradaba igual o incluso más que al niño…

La mujer Uzumaki simplemente se mordía el labio inferior mientras sentía con deleite cómo el rubiecito se alimentaba de ella y se perdía en la agradable sensación que le provocaba en el pezón con sus pequeños labios.

\- Eh, Kushina…- La mujer de ojos ámbar estaba bastante apenada por los gemidos insinuantes de su amiga y trató de llamar su atención

\- D-Dime…- Finalmente la pelirroja reaccionó -¡Dime, Konan! ¿Qué sucede?-

Consciente de que se había perdido en ese inesperado placer, se cohibió bastante una vez que despegó a su pequeño de ella.

\- Bueno, en realidad sólo quería decirte que acabo de ingresar a la plantilla Ninja de Konoha- Replicó la peliazul, todavía apenada por la escena de su amiga

\- Oh… ¡Eso es genial!- La Uzumaki sonrió entusiasmada, recuperando su intensidad habitual -¿No hubo problema con el viejo Hokage?-

\- No… Afortunadamente Jiraiya-sensei se encuentra ahora en la aldea y él me recomendó con Sandaime-sama- Respondió la chica de ojos ámbar -Dijo que en cuanto terminara con unos asuntos vendría a vernos…-

\- Eso es muy bueno, Konan…- La madre de ojos amatista animó a su amiga -¡Desde hoy, Konoha es tu hogar también!-

Ambas amigas se abrazaron cuidadosamente, ya que el pequeño Naruto estaba entre las dos… Y eso hacía más especial el momento porque la joven de ojos ámbar consideraba a ese pequeño como su sobrino, lo cual era un tanto evidente porque Kushina era la última persona especial que le quedaba junto al varón rubiecito.

En ese momento juró que los protegería como no pudo hacerlo con Yahiko y Nagato.

…

\- ¡Y nuestro pequeño hombrecito está listo!-

Konan levantó al pequeño Naruto para verlo cuando terminó de vestirlo y cambiarle su pañal. Ella vestía su uniforme Jounin y el bebé portaba un mameluco blanco que en la espalda tenía bordado el símbolo del casi extinto Clan Uzumaki…

Kushina se sentía culpable por no haber informado a su gente de la masacre de la que posteriormente fueron víctimas y por eso, trataría de que el legado de su clan se mantuviera. Por eso toda la ropa del rubiecito tenía el emblema de los Uzumaki y la pelirroja en sus ratos libres escribía una recopilación sobre las costumbres que todavía recordaba de su gente para que en un futuro el resurgimiento de su clan no fuera un sueño totalmente imposible.

\- Vamos Naru-chan, dale un piquito a la tía Konan- La mujer sonrió embelesada y acercó su rostro al del juguetón bebé.

La peliazul había visto una vez ese gesto entre madre e hijo y sintió un deje de envidia, ya que ella obviamente no tenía un lazo así de intenso con el bebé, por lo que en un impulso, cuando tuvo la oportunidad hizo lo mismo y lo había tomado como costumbre cuando terminaba de cambiarlo, bañarlo o a veces por el simple gusto de hacerlo.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que la mujer de la Nación de la Lluvia había llegado a Konoha y con una sorpresiva recuperación, la reconocida Kunoichi pelirroja había logrado recuperarse del todo e incluso pudo retomar su vida Ninja con cierta cautela…

Impartía cursos de Fuinjutsu básico en la Academia Ninja para generar más ingresos para su peculiar hogar. Luego, para Chunin y Jounin, había cursos más complejos para las necesidades que tenían los Ninja en ese nivel.

Mientras hacía eso, la mujer de Ame se quedaba a cuidar del bebé con toda la devoción del mundo y si bien Kushina sentía un ligero deje de celos al notar la cercanía que su amiga tenía con el pequeño más como madre e hijo que como el rol de tía que la inmigrante creía tener, entendía también que era normal en sus condiciones, además de que era un favor invaluable el que le estaba haciendo al cuidar de su adorado hijo cuando ella realizaba sus labores.

Y ese enorme cariño era la mejor garantía de que Konan cuidaría realmente bien del pequeño.

\- Vamos querido, es hora de comer-

La peliazul se sentó en una silla mecedora con el pequeño Naruto en brazos y comenzó a alimentarlo con una pequeña mamila que había dejado la Uzumaki llena de su leche para tal propósito.

\- Eres tan lindo cuando comes…- La mujer miró embelesada al bebé "Has llenado un vacío en mi corazón y junto a Kushina te has convertido en mi nueva familia" Sin dejar de darle su biberón, acercó al rubiecito a su cuerpo "Siempre estaré aquí para ti, Naruto…"

…

El tiempo pasó para la peculiar familia…

Ambas mujeres se alternaban con la mejor precisión del mundo para cuidar del bebé dándole toda la atención posible, sin descuidar sus labores como Kunoichi de Konoha. Mientras que Kushina mantuvo intacta su reputación como una de las Ninja más fuertes a pesar de ya no contar con el Kyuubi dentro de su interior, Konan se fue haciendo paulatinamente del nombre de Aoishio (Marea Azul), ya que su Ninjutsu de Origami era intempestivo y brutal contra sus enemigos, como si la marea del mar los aplastara contras las afiladas rocas de un acantilado.

En cuanto al pequeño Naruto que ya tenía 4 años, la gente lo miraba con una frialdad extraordinaria, ya que a pesar de que estaba prohibido hablar sobre el incidente del día de su nacimiento, todos los adultos de la aldea sabían que él era el contenedor de aquél terrible engendro que casi destruyó la aldea y por su ignorancia no hacían distinción entre el Kyuubi y el pequeño.

El infante rubio casi no salía de casa para que todo el tiempo estuviera protegido dentro de las paredes de su hogar, ya que sus dos protectoras sabían que posiblemente los aldeanos atentarían contra él si llegaran a encontrarlo solo en la calle.

En un principio la peliazul no creyó lo que su amiga pelirroja le había contado sobre el odio ciego que las personas dirigían contra los Jinchuuriki…

Pero un día, cuando Naruto contaba con 2 años y salieron los tres juntos por primera vez a hacer las compras de la casa, de inmediato notó aquellas miradas frías que no se molestaban en esconder el odio por el pequeño rubiecito. Conforme pasó el tiempo, la gente, lejos de comprender lo que había pasado, se dedicaron a esparcir toda clase de rumores absurdos para, según ellos, justificar el por qué dos de las mejores Kunoichi de la aldea cuidaban al monstruo que casi había destruido la aldea.

Control mental, posesión de sus cuerpos, el Kyuubi les había robado el alma o tras asesinar a las originales, el Bakegitsune había creado clones para que tomaran su lugar y así fuera protegido en lo que se preparaba para su venganza…

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, la gente iba creando rumores y mentiras más y más incoherentes.

Para evitarse problemas, ambas Kunoichi decidieron mudarse a una casa a las afueras de la aldea y abastecerse en los pueblos circundantes, al menos hasta que fuera inscrito en la Academia Ninja y conforme a la ley de Konoha, fuera ilegal atentar contra él en la calle… Aunque ese alejamiento sólo provocó que los aldeanos siguieran exagerando los rumores y algunos Ninja, los más influenciables, comenzaran a creerse todas esas tonterías.

Y eso fue lo que provocó aquél incidente…

…

Un día como cualquiera, ambas mujeres se encontraban en su casa, realizando las labores aprovechando que era un día libre para ambas y así podían estar al pendiente de su adorado pequeño, que se entretenía jugando en los pasillos de la casa con los juguetes que tenía.

Las dos mamás del pequeño se encontraban preparando una deliciosa comida para su pequeño y para ellas, ya que era su quinto cumpleaños y querían darle una gran sorpresa: un pastel y una enorme olla de ramen hecho justo como le encantaba al pequeño. Estaban muy ilusionadas porque su niño no había sido alcanzado por los prejuicios que existían por toda la aldea y confiaba en la gente, así cuando fuera un Ninja, les demostraría a todos que estaban equivocados y el Kyuubi sólo era una carga que llevaba el niño y hacerlo, lo convertía en un héroe.

El rubiecito no era consciente del odio a su alrededor y como casi no convivía con otras personas aparte de Kushina y Konan, era muy ingenuo e inocente, como todo niño a su tierna edad…

Por eso todo fue fulminante.

Un grupo de Ninja, secretamente, preparaban lo que ellos creían, sería la salvación de la aldea…

El plan que llevaban años maquinando, era hacerse pasar por Ninja de otras aldeas y fingir el secuestro del pequeño, cuando la realidad era que lo asesinarían a las afueras de Konoha apenas tuvieran la oportunidad.

Les llevó años de planeación, ya que vigilaban metódicamente los movimientos de Kushina y Konan, a las que estúpidamente creían que liberarían de la influencia del demonio. Casa, academia, misión, salida de Konoha para abastecerse…

Fue un trabajo meticuloso que les dio una gran ventaja y con una discreta observación de la vivienda tan extendida como metódica, se infiltraban para recorrer cada pasillo del inmueble cuando la peculiar familia salía de Konoha por víveres. Varias veces se sintieron tentados a destruirla, pero eso solamente pondría en alerta a las protectoras de aquél engendro, así que se limitaban a explorar y recabar información.

Aquél grupo de cuatro Ninja, dos Shinobi y dos Kunoichi, tenían su refugio en una casa supuestamente abandonada no muy alejada de la que habitaban los Uzumaki y por ello podían espiar con libertad siempre que mantuvieran absoluta discreción. Los integrantes de aquél complot eran:

Sora Ishida, una Chunin que tenía 20 años, de cabello rubio y que había perdido a su esposo cuando el Bakegitsune lo trituró entre sus dientes. Ella había robado un uniforme Jounin de Kumo y con un Henge, había oscurecido su piel.

Jyou Tachikawa, un Jounin de 32 años con cabello azul, que vio impotente cómo la bestia demolió de un zarpazo su casa, con su mujer y sus hijos dentro. Complementó la ropa de Kiri que le había robado a un cadáver con un maquillaje especial que le dio un aspecto cadavérico.

Koushirou Mochizuki, un Jounin de 21 años de cabello negro, cuya hermana fue quemada viva por las llamas abrazadoras de un incendio que provocó el monstruo en su frenesí destructivo. Su traje de Ninja proveniente de Suna que había obtenido al revelar información clasificada fue complementado con una máscara.

Y la líder, Hikari Takaishi, una ANBU castaña de 23 años, que no pudo hacer nada cuando sus padres fueron aplastados por las garras de aquella diabólica entidad. Su disfraz Ninja de Iwa se complementó con una arcilla especial que robó de las instalaciones militares de la aldea de la Nación de la tierra con el fin de moldeare un nuevo rostro.

Los cuatro se habían unido al conocerse durante los funerales de sus seres queridos y rápidamente llegaron a la conclusión de que el monstruo debía ser aniquilado mientras fuera un niño indefenso, ya que conforme creciera, creían en base a sus miedos, se haría más y más poderoso, hasta recuperar el poder que le había quitado el Yondaime con su heroico sacrificio…

Afortunadamente para ellos, después de su arduo trabajo de observación, llegaron a la conclusión de que, a pesar de parecer lo contrario, su mejor oportunidad era ese momento en que las Futatsu Shio (Dos Mareas) estaban en casa, ya que tenían la certeza de que nadie intentaría nada contra aquél engendro si las dos lo vigilaban, por lo que inconscientemente caían en exceso de confianza y asumían que no pasaría nada.

Lo único difícil era atraer la atención de la bestia al patio amurallado de la casa para secuestrarlo sin que las mujeres se dieran cuenta, porque como sabían bien, había una red de sellos en el interior de la vivienda que las alertaría inmediatamente.

La idea era replicar discretamente los sonidos de aves, perros y gatos comunes, con el fin de incentivar la curiosidad fingida de la bestia, que según los cuatro Ninja, fingía para aparentar ser un niño y mantener o engañadas o controladas, a las Futatsu Shio.

\- Todo listo…-

Sora, con un silbato especial, comenzó a replicar el suave canto de un ave cerca del muro que separaba la casa Uzumaki del exterior mientras que en puntos opuestos, Koushirou y Jyou vigilaban. Una vez que ambos dieran la señal, Hikari saltaría al otro lado del muro para llevarse al monstruo. La señal que las Futatsu Shio recibirían por medio de la red de sellos llegaría un par de segundos después: muy tarde para evitar el secuestro.

Kushina y Konan escucharon aquél sonido y pensaron que el canto de la supuesta ave era muy bello. Después de apreciarlo por un momento, continuaron preparando el festín para su adorado niño sin sospechar lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Naruto oyó también aquella imitación y movido por la curiosidad se acercó a la puerta que daba al jardín. Sus adoradas mamás, tomando en cuenta que no hacía distinción real entre el cariño que recibía de la peliazul y la pelirroja, lo habían dejado jugando con sus nuevos juguetes de Ninja con los que imaginaba aventuras donde él era un héroe querido y admirado por todos, así como el Yondaime Hokage.

El pequeño abrió lentamente la puerta para no hacer ruido, ya que sus mamás le tenían prohibido salir. Sin embargo, pudo más su deseo de ver a esa ave que aquella restricción.

Salió al jardín y después de unos segundos, todo fue oscuridad…

…

Poco a poco, el pequeño Naruto recuperó el conocimiento…

Se encontraba atado un par de metros sobre el suelo en lo que parecía ser un poste de madera, dentro de una pequeña cueva ubicada en medio del extenso bosque que rodeaba la aldea. Estaba amordazado y las ataduras de cable con pinchos que lo mantenían retenido, se clavaban dolorosamente en su piel ya que lo había sujetado desnudo para humillarlo más. Sus ojitos azules reflejaban el profundo miedo que sentía.

\- Miren, el engendro finalmente se despertó…-

Los cuatro Ninja miraban con oscuro regocijo el resultado de su ardua labor: ahora tenía en sus manos al monstruo para vengarse por todo lo que les había arrebatado.

\- ¡Mmm…!- El pequeño trató de forcejear, pero sólo consiguió lastimarse al clavarse más las púas; pronto comenzó a llorar

\- ¿Ya vieron?- Hikari se acercó, ya sin la arcilla especial disfrazando su rostro -La bestia es capaz de llorar-

\- ¡No seas descarado, maldito monstruo!- Sora le volteó el rostro con una bofetada en la mejilla izquierda -¡No finjas que eres un niño!-

\- Pero miren eso… Esta inmunda abominación es capaz de sufrir- Koushirou, ya sin su máscara puesta observaba fríamente cómo el pequeño se revolvía debido al dolor

\- Bien, creo que es hora de empezar de verdad…- Un Jyou sin aquél maquillaje especial sobre su cara, se acercó con siniestro deleite al indefenso pequeño, empuñado un Kunai

\- Adelante…- Susurró la líder.

El Tachikawa fue el primero en atacar al pequeño, clavándole el Kunai en su hombro hasta que lo detuvo la dureza del hueso. El pobre pequeño se retorció horriblemente por el espantoso dolor y sus sollozos reprimidos no podían atenuar ni un poco su sufrimiento. Miraba aterrorizado a sus victimarios, completamente rebasado por el miedo y el desconcierto…

Él no les había hecho nada, así que no entendía por qué lo estaban lastimando.

\- ¡No llores, maldito engendro!- Sin importarle que las púas de las ataduras lo lastimaran, Hikari le conectó un violento golpe en el estómago, que le sacó el aire.

Ellos eran humanos y por eso se indignaban de que aquél niño, que ellos creían era el Kyuubi, llorara como si también fuera humano. Aquél rostro infantil sufriendo y derramando gruesas lágrimas por el dolor y el terror, los hacía dudar…

Y eso era motivo suficiente para ensañarse más con aquella abominación.

Usando un aditamento consistente en garras artificiales, el Mochizuki comenzó a rasguñar suavemente la mejilla derecha del casi inconsciente rubiecito, que sentía cómo la sangre escurría de su brazo penetrado por el Shuriken. Por lo mismo, se atemorizó visiblemente por aquellas garras que sutilmente cortaban su pielecita, pero, no se horrorizó completamente. Estaba demasiado herido y la sangre que perdía se veía reflejada como un intenso mareo.

Prácticamente dejó de sentir cuando súbitamente, Koushirou clavó esas cosas en la piel del pequeño y sin consideración alguna le arrancó buena parte del costado izquierdo de la cara, dejando incluso parte del cráneo expuesto. Sobra decir que el ojito del pequeño quedó totalmente destrozado.

Y por un momento, al ver esa escalofriante imagen de aquél infante con parte de la cara descarnada y bastante sangre a su alrededor, el cuarteto dudó de sus acciones…

Entonces algo inesperado sucedió.

Del agonizante cuerpo del pequeño Naruto, específicamente del área cercana al corazón, surgieron varias fórmulas de sellado que veloces como relámpagos, se enredaron en ellos apresaron a ese grupo de Ninja en capullos oscuros…

…

\- D-Dónde… ¿Dónde estoy?-

El pequeño rubio se encontraba en un espacio extraño, consistente en un enorme conjunto de tuberías que provenían de todas direcciones y se orientaban al frente de donde se encontraba. Caminó por ese sendero oscuro ya que era el único camino disponible…

Pensó que aquella horrible escena donde lo lastimaban aquellos Ninja había sido una pesadilla, porque sólo eso explicaría por qué ahora se encontraba en ese lugar extraño. Siguió recorriendo aquél sendero sombrío, hasta que llegó a lo que parecía ser una mazmorra gigantesca cuyo fondo no se podía ver debido a la profunda y tenebrosa oscuridad que parecía contener.

\- ¡Maldito mocoso, finalmente ha llegado el día en que la pagues…!-

El rubiecito se horrorizó cuando una enorme garra similar a la de una bestia emergió de las tinieblas y al chocar en seco contra los gruesos barrotes de aquella cárcel, cimbró todo el lugar.

\- Q-Quién… ¿Quién eres?- Murmuró visiblemente atemorizado

\- ¡Yo soy el Kyuubi no Youko (Zorro Demonio de Nueve Colas)!- Aquella declaración sonora y espeluznante hizo retumbar todo ese extraño espacio -¡No te burles de mí, enano mugroso! ¡Aquél día tú fuiste quién me encerró!-

\- ¡Yo no hice nada!- Replicó gritando el pequeño, soltándose a llorar.

Entonces fue que una sutil luz invadió el lugar y finalmente un Naruto en medio de su lloriqueo pudo ver que aquella entidad siniestra era un zorro de pelaje rojizo de varios metros de altura y expresión desquiciada que observaba al Uzumaki con sus ojos inyectados en sangre, con los vasos capilares visiblemente resaltados. Se encontraba reprimido por un enorme y grueso collar de metal que a través de una gruesa cadena dorada lo sujetaba firmemente en aquella prisión y le impedía liberarse.

\- ¡Apenas salga de aquí, voy a apoderarme de tu cuerpo!- Bramó totalmente desquiciada aquella bestia, golpeando estruendosamente los barrotes

\- Silencio, Kyuubi…-

El Bakegitsune y el pequeño se sorprendieron con aquella voz seria y profunda que se escuchó en todas direcciones. Poco a poco, cerca del pequeño, varias partículas de luz carmesí comenzaron a reunirse paulatinamente para formar lentamente forma humana, ante el desconcierto de ambos presentes.

\- Finalmente ha llegado el momento de encontrarnos, Saikyou Buki (El Arma Más Fuerte)…-

Finalmente, el barbudo Akahige terminó de aparecer delante del rubiecito, dándole la espalda a la cárcel que contenía al Kyuubi… El último líder de los Uzumaki mantenía una expresión tranquila, ignorando la amenazante presencia del más poderoso de los Bijuu.

\- ¿Q-Quién es usted?- Si bien Naruto hizo la pregunta, el Kyuubi también estaba interesado en la respuesta

\- Sería más correcto decir que fui Akahige, el último Uzukage de la aldea Ninja de Uzushio…- Aquellas palabra llamaron la atención del Bijuu -Y temo decir, que estás a punto de morir…-

\- ¿E-Eh?- El niño quedó descolocado por esas palabras

\- El sello especial que se dejó en tu código genético para informarte de tu misión se ha activado, aunque se supone que ocurriría a una edad más tardía- Continuó hablando aquél pelirrojo

\- ¿Me voy a morir?- El niño se mostró visiblemente atemorizado

\- No…- El Uzumaki cortó de tajo el temor del rubio -Este sello especial se diseñó para una emergencia de esta índole, porque al revelarte tu verdadera misión y darte acceso a todas las capacidades con las que fuiste equipado, serás capaz de darle la vuelta a la situación y sobreponerte, para luego comenzar a conseguir la finalidad por la que fuiste concebido…-

"Habla de él como si fuera una herramienta más que un niño" Pensó analíticamente el Kyuubi

\- P-Pero yo… No entiendo- Murmuró visiblemente confundido el pequeño

\- Cuando se libere por completo el sello que está en tu código genético, vas a entender la finalidad de tu fabricación y por fin se hará justicia a nuestro pueblo…- Akahige ignoró deliberadamente las dudas del rubiecito -Ha llegado la hora, Saikyou Buki…- Declaró firme el último líder de los Uzumaki, al tiempo que posaba la mano en la frente del pequeño

\- N-No quiero- El niño se veía más y más temeroso

\- No tienes elección, Saikyou Buki… Puedes elegir cumplir con tu finalidad o simplemente morir- Sentenció cruelmente el pelirrojo, provocando que el pequeño comenzara a llorar en silencio

"Si es cierto que ese maldito enano recibió habilidades especiales, posiblemente pueda usarlas una vez que destruya el alma del mocoso y me apodere de su cuerpo" El Bijuu pensó en cómo realizaría su jugada "Será fácil vencer a ese enano cobarde en su propia mente…"

\- Henshuu no Fuin: Kai (Sello de la Recopilación: Liberación)…- Dijo Akahige, comenzando a liberar un sutil Chakra carmesí de la mano con la que tenía contacto con el pequeño

\- ¡Ah…!- Gritó horriblemente el chico, cuando sintió aquella intromisión en su mente.

Pronto la mente del pequeño se vio invadida por toda la información que el equipo de trabajo del proyecto espiral codificó en aquél gen, todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre sus capacidades y toda la historia del Clan Uzumaki, así como su objetivo último de restaurar el clan y tomar revancha sobre las aldeas Ninja…

Mientras el último Uzukage observaba indiferente, el Kyuubi se regocijaba con el sufrimiento del pequeño, que con cada fragmento de información perdía parte de su inocencia e ingenuidad, para convertirse en el arma concebida durante el Proyecto Espiral. El intenso dolor que sufrió el pequeño en su cabeza no duro demasiado, ya que en unos 10 segundos a lo mucho, el proceso terminó y Akahige retiró su mano de la cabeza de Naruto, quien se quedó con la cabeza agachada.

\- Bien, Saikyou Buki… Espero que ya todo haya quedado claro en tu mente- Murmuró serio el pelirrojo, observando expectante al rubio

\- Sí, Uzukage-sama… Todo ha quedado claro- El rubiecito levantó la mirada.

Había dejado de ser un niño…

Ahora que sabía la verdad de su origen, la mirada del pequeño se había ensombrecido visiblemente y parecía ser un Shinobi con años de experiencia en misiones especiales de asesinato sigiloso antes que un infante de apenas 5 años. Tenía el conocimiento sobre las capacidades que poseía y la razón por la que había sido desarrollado y concebido.

\- Muy bien, Saikyou Buki…- Murmuró serio el Uzukage -Ahora todo el futuro de los Uzumaki está en tus manos… Cumple con tu misión-

\- Como diga, Uzukage-sama…- Recitó sombríamente el pequeño

\- Bien, entonces es hora de que el sello se disipe…-

Poco a poco, aquella manifestación de Chakra dejada para encaminar a la Saikyou Buki, comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente. Y cuando la aparición del Chakra que el Uzukage había dejado en aquél sello, el rubio cerró los ojos por un momento, para luego abrirlos con una mirada visiblemente endurecida. Volteó a ver a un desconcertado Kyuubi, quien al ver esos ojos siniestros se intimidó involuntariamente…

\- ¿Sabes Kyuubi?- El monstruo formado por Chakra observó desconcertado al pequeño 'niño'

\- ¿Qué quieres?- Apretaba sus dientes, ansioso

\- Tuviste mala suerte…- Para desconcierto del Kyuubi, Naruto realizó rápidamente una breve secuencia de sellos de mano

"¡¿Puede realizar Ninjutsu?!" La bestia estaba realmente atónita

\- ¡Kinton: Atsuteikin (Elemento Metal: Collar de Represión Imperial)!-

El Bijuu sintió de inmediato una extraña opresión, como si perdiera de repente todo su enorme poder. Entonces notó que la atadura en su cuello brillaba ligeramente…

"No puede ser…" El Bakegitsune comenzó a sentir su cuerpo pesado y su flujo de Chakra se volvió errático al punto de no poder controlarlo para poder defenderse -¡¿Qué demonios es lo que estás haciéndome?!- Bramó enloquecido de furia

\- Es Chakra Kinton (Elemento Metal) del Clan Uzumaki…- Replicó serio y tranquilo aquél chiquillo, dejando descolado al monstruo -Como dijo el Uzukage, fui concebido con habilidades únicas con el propósito de reconstruir al glorioso Clan Uzumaki y convertirme en su arma definitiva para evitar que el Ninkai (Mundo Ninja) vuelva a atentar contra ellos en el futuro…- En ese momento Naruto esbozó una suave sonrisa oscura que sorprendió al Bijuu -El Proyecto Espiral fue la concepción Uzumaki de una espada justiciera que retribuiría la destrucción de Uzushio… Y yo soy esa espada- Los ojos del rubio se llenaron de un sombrío regocijo -¿Y sabes? Voy a usar tu poder como nadie jamás lo ha hecho, porque voy a robarte hasta la última gota de Chakra sin que puedas evitarlo y desde hoy no serás nada más que una batería infinita de poder para mí…-

El Uzumaki juntó sus manos delante de su rostro para formar un sello que desconcertó todavía más al Bijuu. Y entonces, del suelo de aquella mazmorra surgió un dragón que al parecer estaba hecho de madera y cuyas fauces se abrieron para lanzarse a toda velocidad hacia el cuello del Kyuubi, quien al sentir aquellos dientes puntiagudos que se clavaron en su carne como dolorosas astillas, lanzó un escalofriante alarido al aire.

\- ¡Mokuton: Genkiryu (Elemento Madera: Dragón Árbol Místico)!-

El dragón formado de madera comenzó a enrollarse por todo el cuerpo del monstruo, atándolo completamente mientras luchaba en vano por liberarse de esas ataduras…

Cuando estuvo totalmente capturado, el ser de madera comenzó a brillar de forma sutil e involuntariamente el cuerpo del monstruo reaccionó de la misma manera instantes después.

Poco a poco, del cuerpo del dragón comenzaron a crecer ramas con otoñales hojas rojas, las cuales rápidamente ganaron tamaño y volumen, aumentando la rigurosidad de la prisión del Bakegitsune. La cadena que lo mantenía atado se rompió, pero el grueso collar que más parecía un grillete, se mantuvo se su lugar incluso cuando el cuerpo del Kyuubi comenzó a desaparecer devorado por el enramado que surgía del dragón y lentamente se iba consolidando como un único y gigantesco árbol que surgía del suelo y tenía la cabeza del zorro apenas asomándose en el centro de su tronco.

\- M-Maldito niño…- El Bijuu murmuró débilmente, sintiendo cómo su Chakra era poderosamente absorbido por su nueva prisión

\- ¿Sabes? Te doy razón en algo… Realmente estoy maldito- El chido adoptó un semblante melancólico -Yo, simplemente soñaba con ser igual al Yondaime Hokage, un Ninja reconocido por todos… Pero mi vida ya está encaminada a vivir por siempre combatiendo por gente a la que ni siquiera conocí, además recibí una gran cantidad de conocimiento y ahora tengo un vocabulario que ni en sueños tendría un niño normal de 5 años…- Los ojos de ambos se encontraron -Ciertamente, los dos nos convertimos en prisioneros de nuestro destino…-

Entonces, el Kyuubi sintió temor por primera vez en mucho tiempo…

"N-No puede ser…" Por segunda vez en su existencia, el zorro de nuevo se encontraba frente a aquellos ojos carmesí que tanto odiaba "¿Q-Qué demonios fue lo que crearon los Uzumaki…?"

Naruto también poseía el Kekkei Genkai de los Uchiha: el Sharingan totalmente desarrollado. Y así como hace apenas 5 años, el Bakegitsune sintió cómo perdía el control de su cuerpo totalmente, bajo la influencia de aquellos orbes siniestros que pronto se reflejaron en sus propios ojos.

\- Y ambos lo seremos toda la vida…-

Toda esa maraña de sombras y oxidadas tuberías siniestras gradualmente se convirtieron en un pastizal verde y enorme con pequeñas flores naciendo en todas direcciones y hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, con el árbol que contenía al Kyuubi al centro de aquél lugar…

…

Aquellos cuatro Ninja luchaban por liberarse con todo su empeño porque creían estúpidamente que el Kyuubi había usado sus poderes demoníacos para capturarlos y luego devorarlos…

Apenas terminaran de escapar de aquella desconocida fórmula de Fuinjutsu, acabarían de forma definitiva con ese engendro disfrazado de niño, cuyas heridas mortales comenzaban a sanar en forma de una especie de luz naranja oscura que recorría su cara descarnada desde donde todavía tenía piel por toda el área con el cráneo expuesto, dejando la carne y como si no hubiera sido herido.

Entonces, el rubiecito abrió sus ojos súbitamente, los cuales ya no era azules sino de un tono lavanda claro y sumamente familiar para todos ellos. Quedaron sumamente sorprendidos de que las venas de las sienes se les resaltaron de forma idéntica a como los Hyuga cuando activaban su Kekkei Genkai, el Byakugan.

\- ¡Miren!- Grito una aterrorizada Hikari -¡El monstruo se robó el Byakugan!-

\- Son unos estúpidos…- Del cuerpo de Naruto surgió un pulso de Chakra que reventó fácilmente sus ataduras sin hacerle daño, cayendo de pie instantes después -Siendo Ninja, me sorprende que sean tan ignorantes como para no poder diferenciar al Bijuu de su contenedor…- Murmuró el chico, mientras de las palmas de sus manos surgían dos estacas de un raro material blanco para creciente desconcierto de aquellos Ninja -Pero gracias a su primitivo razonamiento, ustedes liberaron algo mucho peor que un simple Bijuu en el Ninkai…- El rostro de Naruto se llenó de un oscuro regocijo -Y me dolió que me arrancaran la mitad de la cara, así que no puedo ser bueno con ustedes…-

\- ¿Q-Qué planeas, monstruo?- Murmuró la Ishida, visiblemente aterrada, mientras el chico se acercaba lentamente a ellos

\- ¿Saben porque los Uzumaki eran temidos?- Replicó a su vez Saikyou Buki

\- D-Déjate… ¡Déjate de juegos!- Koushirou disfrazó el miedo que lo invadía con un valor que estaba muy lejos de sentir

\- En fin…- El rubio comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia los cuatro Ninja -¿Quieren ver un truco?-

\- ¡N-No! ¡Aléjate!-

Hikari Takaishi, a diferencia de sus compañeros, no se molestó en ocultar el horror que le devoró el corazón cuando vio que aquella cosa estaba moribunda y de repente, sus heridas comenzaron a sanar. Rompió a llorar, pensando que todo el esfuerzo por acabar con el Kyuubi había sido en vano, por lo que ella y sus amigos estaban condenados a morir a manos de esa abominación, justo como sus seres queridos.

\- ¡Agh…!- Sollozó la castaña de dolor cuando una de las estacas le perforó el hombro izquierdo, provocando una sutil hemorragia -¡Ayúdenme…!-

\- Este es el acto 'alfileteros humanos'…- Naruto sonrió en forma perversa, regodeándose en el sufrimiento de la chica mientras que al girar su muñeca suavemente, rompía aquella estaca para crear otra

\- T-Tú eres…- Jyou estaba descolocado por aquella muestra de crueldad -¡Eres un demonio…!-

\- Es realidad soy un arma, el arma más fuerte…- Replicó con burla, para continuar con su perverso entretenimiento.

Afuera de la cueva donde se encontraban, los animales del área comenzaron a escapar del lugar debido a los escalofriantes gritos, sollozos y llantos de profundo terror que se escucharon por todo el lugar.

…

Kushina y Konan se encontraban en el bosque, buscando desesperadamente a su pequeño niño, reflejando una angustia indescriptible en sus hermosos rostros al desconocer el paradero de su adorado rubiecito.

Cuando terminaron su sorpresa para consentirlo como querían en ese día tan especial, fueron a buscarlo para llevarlo cargando a la cocina, como ya era tradición en esa clase de comidas. Alimento que pronto termino olvidada cuando se dieron cuenta de que su pequeño había desaparecido…

Buscaron rápidamente por toda la casa, para rápidamente encontrar un par de juguetes del pequeño en el jardín. No les tomó mucho saber que se lo habían llevado y de inmediato se les hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar que pudo haber sido algún Shinobi de alguna aldea enemiga con algún fin desconocido en el que preferían no profundizar o…

O algún Ninja de su propia aldea había atentado con ese niño que era la adoración de ambas, como había sido el mayor temor de la pelirroja desde que aquella enfermera llevara al pequeño con repulsión a la habitación del hospital.

Pronto dieron con el rastro de unas huellas que parecían dirigirse a lo profundo de la vegetación y ambas mujeres, ya invadidas por la desesperación de no saber dónde podía estar Naruto, siguieron el rastro apenas sus miradas se encontraron. Corrieron a toda velocidad para encontrarse con una cueva amplia y bastante bien oculta por la vegetación del bosque, donde continuaba las leves señales de que alguien había pasado por ahí antes…

Entraron cautelosamente, a la expectativa de casi cualquier cosa.

Sin embargo, lo que encontraron fue realmente perturbador: había cuatro Ninja muertos en el lugar, empalados con varias estacas blancas de un material desconocido y rodeadas de varios hilillos de sangre que alimentaban grandes charcos debajo de cada cuerpo. Lo más crudo de todo era que al parecer no había sido apuñalados en puntos vitales y las causas de su muerte había sido el desangramiento tan evidente que había sufrido.

\- Dios mío…- Murmuró Kushina horrorizada, al reconocer a los cuatro muertos como Ninja de Konoha

\- ¡Naruto!- Konan comenzó a explorar la cueva precipitadamente, invadida ya por la desesperación -¡Dime que estás aquí…!-

La Uzumaki reaccionó y de inmediato secundó a su amiga, explorando cada rincón de aquél oscuro lugar en busca de su adorado niño. Ambas estaban tan concentradas en la labor de saber si su rubiecito se encontraba en ese lugar que no repararon en la presencia de algo que se colocó detrás de ellas con excepcional sigilo…

Hasta que fue tarde.

Un golpe tan súbito como sutil en la base de los cuellos de ambas las dejó tan colocadas como desprotegidas al sentir la reacción de su cuerpo a un ataque clásico del Byakugan, apuntando al Tenteksu (Punto de presión) de la base de sus cuellos para cortar su fuerza física temporalmente. Ni siquiera pudieron voltear a ver a su atacante cuando sintieron el frío del metal en forma de gruesos grilletes que se cerraron alrededor de sus cuellos. Totalmente desconcertadas y sintiendo cómo aquellas ataduras les impedían controlar su Chakra, voltearon hacia atrás sólo para encontrarse con aquellos ojos carmesí que Kushina conocía muy bien…

Normalmente para Kunoichi como ellas no era imposible lograr liberarse del poder del Sharingan, pero el sutil golpe recibido previamente y la posterior atadura que estaba reprimiendo su Chakra les impidió siquiera defenderse y rápidamente los ojos de las dos reflejaron aquellos orbes escarlata de tres Tomoe. Con la boca ligeramente abierta debido a lo brutal y efectivo del asalto a sus mentes, las dos mujeres pronto estuvieron dentro de un poderoso Genjutsu.

"Me alegra que mis Kaa-chan sean tan buenas rastreadoras, eso me ahorró el trabajo de tener que atraerlas hasta aquí…"

Naruto sonrió visiblemente satisfecho al ver los rostros inexpresivos de sus madres biológica y adoptiva respectivamente, totalmente bajo su poder ocular…

El Proyecto Espiral fue la concepción de los Uzumaki de un arma orgánica que se encargaría de allanar el camino para la reconstrucción del Clan Uzumaki y en esas dos semanas se realizó una planeación precisa del cómo iba a desarrollarse el mundo para los Uzumaki en la décadas años siguientes de la activación del arma, que sería el padre de la generación pionera de los nuevos Uzumaki.

Pero en todo el Proyecto Espiral hubo una sola variante que nadie tomó en cuenta, tan obvia que nadie de ese amplio colectivo de investigadores, ni el líder de Uzushio, se molestaron en ver…

El Arma Definitiva tenía el destino del Clan Uzumaki en sus manos y podía literalmente, hacer lo que quisiera con el futuro del clan así como apegarse si quería o no, al plan original.

"Ciertamente los dos somos prisioneros del destino, Kyuubi…" El rubio acarició suavemente las barbillas de aquellas hermosas mujeres bajo su poder "Pero a diferencia de ti, yo puedo decidir qué tan cómoda va a ser mi prisión…"

…

 **Notas**

Pues después de cierto tiempo, finalmente he terminado este primer capítulo del fic. La verdad fue un comienzo algo complejo al deber que delinear cómo iba a ser Naruto antes y después de despertar como el Arma Definitiva, pero me ha gustado el resultado y pues en este capítulo delineo en rasgos generales cómo va a ser el rubio en la historia: cauto e inteligente debido al gen que le da el conocimiento de los Uzumaki, inmisericorde con los obstáculos que se encuentre en el camino como se mostró con el grupo de secuestradores, los cuales por cierto, son una referencia clara a Digimon.

Hay dos partes específicas de las que debo hablar:

La primera es el encuentro entre Naruto y el Kyuubi, ya que si bien todo se decidió a favor del rubio, hay que recordar que a diferencia del canon, el chico tiene acceso a los dos Kekkei Genkai del manga/anime con los que se podía controlar a los Bijuu, así como el poder de las Cadenas de los Uzumaki para reprimirlo al igual que hacía Kushina, por eso la cierta facilidad con la que el Kyuubi fue sometido.

La segunda es el posterior comportamiento del rubio en relación a Kushina y Konan. Pues como él mismo lo dice implícitamente, considera a las dos como sus madres sin hacer distinción de ningún tipo, pero como el Arma Definitiva que es, tiene una finalidad y esa es reconstruir al Clan Uzumaki y alcanzar la hegemonía del mundo para su clan además del asunto de que Kushina fue marcada como traidora por lo explicado en el prólogo, pero puede decirse que ellas dos son las co-protagonistas de la historia junto a cierta rubia.

Manejaré al Naruto oscuro como lo he mostrado y en la historia habrá bastante de control mental, lavado de cerebros y demás en el aspecto del harem, además la historia la quiero hacer bastante 'lemonezca', pero para eso todavía falta tiempo, aunque en el futuro inmediato iré trabajando con Kushina y Konan, además de Tsunade, fue por eso que en la descripción coloqué a la rubia en vez de la bella MILF Mikoto, que igual va a estar en el lecho del rubio, pero va a ser más destacado el papel de la voluptuosa Senju y de ahí el motivo de ese cambio.

Sobre el harem, es algo complejo porque soy enemigo de los fics con un Naruto oscuro que enamora tiernamente, lo cual es contradictorio en mi opinión. El Naruto de este fic no tiene tiempo ni interés en esas cosas, además de que al despertar como el Arma Definitiva a una edad tan temprana, tiene una perspectiva diferente del mundo, algo así como Itachi en el canon, pero enfocado a sus propios intereses.

Tampoco pienso descuidar la parte del misterio y las implicaciones del castigo que el Arma Definitiva sobre el mundo, además de las maquinaciones políticas.

En cuanto al asunto del Kyuubi, ciertamente fue sencillo para el rubio, pero recordar que a diferencia del canon, este Naruto está armado hasta los dientes y el sello que se le había colocado para atrapar al Bijuu desde el principio influyó bastante también, a pesar de que sea el zorro completo y no sólo la parte Yang como en el manga/anime.

Creo que es todo de lo que quería hablar por el momento y me disculpo por la tardanza, en mi perfil ya expliqué la razón.


	3. II: Colores primarios

**Uzumaki's Strongest Weapon**

…

Contesto los reviews:

 **shaoran otsutsuki:** Gracias.

 **Elchabon:** Ya estoy recuperado, muchas gracias por la preocupación. Pues sí, despertó por las circunstancias y esos idiotas pensando que libraban al mundo del Kyuubi soltaron algo peor en el mundo. Pues sí, quiero plasmar un Naruto oscuro distinto a lo que generalmente se ve, totalmente un desgraciado… Una profecía para este mundo, pues sí, pero bastante distinta a lo que se acostumbra.

 **Gran Arashi:** Gracias, en cuanto a tus dudas: no es el Otsutsuki, es el clan de Juugo, pero como en el canon jamás mencionan el nombre del mismo, sólo su habilidad, decidí llamarlo el clan sin nombre y sí, tiene el Byakugan como ya lo mostró cuando masacró al comando Ninja que lo secuestró.

 **Xanderman18:** Gracias. Te dije que no sería como el Dark Naruto convencional, sino que tendría un matiz diferente y me alegra que te haya gustado.

 **Loquin:** De hecho la idea es que aproveche precisamente que tiene 5 años para realizar ciertos movimientos, ya que después de todo… ¿Quién sospecharía de un niño de 5 años? Evil Smile XD

 **wolf1990:** Ahora que despertó como el Arma Definitiva, el chico tiene bastante trabajo por hacer.

 **claudio:** Si según tú el fic se quedará así, no sé qué haces leyéndolo, la verdad.

 **ligatto:** Gracias. En cuanto a tus dudas, el Mangekyou como tal no, pero sí tendrá un ojo más avanzado en el futuro. El Tenseigan para ser honesto, no es muy de mi agrado y no pienso usarlo. Lo más seguro es que no tenga el Rinnegan y en cuanto al modo sabio, es de lo poco que todavía no he definido para el fic.

 **sabbath9997:** Gracias, jejeje… Pues espero que te continúe gustando el fic.

 **bladetri:** Gracias por el like, no olvides suscri… Espera, página equivocada XD

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

 _Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o mías o documentos._

" _Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos de los personajes…_ "

…

 **Capítulo 2: Colores primarios.**

…

En la casa Uzumaki se percibía un silencio desconcertante.

Lo que se iba a convertir en una inocente y deliciosa comida para el rubio había derivado en el oscuro inicio de la nueva vida de Kushina y Konan…

Las dos se encontraban sentadas en el sofá de la sala, con la cabeza agachada y sus delicadas las manos sobre sus piernas, luciendo rostros inexpresivos. Los ojos de ambas carecían de brillo y estaban entrecerrados, señal de que sus mentes estaban totalmente a merced del rubiecito, además de tener alrededor de sus cuellos delgados collares de metal producidos por el Chakra Kinton Uzumaki, con el fin de someterlas con facilidad…

La pelirroja estaba marcada como traidora por el clan y en la información de aquél gen específico, estaba dictado que ella sería primero fecundada por él y cuando tuviera descendencia, mujeres y hombres Uzumaki por igual la usarían para su propio placer mientras pudiera engendrar descendencia, ya que cuando dejara de ser fértil, pasaría a ser poco más que una simple sirvienta para las generaciones venideras del clan hasta que la muerte la dejara en libertad…

Pero a pesar de parecer lo contrario, el rubiecito inocente que era antes de despertar también estaba presente en su personalidad actual y esa parte de él abogaba por un indulto para su madre y que fuera solamente de él o al menos modificar el castigo para que fuera compatible con el deseo de tener cerca a esa mujer que lo había cuidado desde que tenía memoria y siempre le brindó amor y cariño.

Para sentencias como la de Kushina, los Yamanaka de Uzushio habían aportado diversos Jutsu de manipulación mental, modificación de recuerdos y todos los Kinjutsu (Técnicas Prohibidas) disponibles para controlar y manipular por completo y de variadas formas la mente de sus víctimas.

Por otro lado, el plan original era que a la vez que se iba apoderando de mujeres potencialmente aceptables para procrear, a los hombres Uzumaki que se encontrara en el camino tenía que convencerlos de conformar un poderoso ejército para el futuro. Sin embargo, Saikyou Buki pensaba que eso último no era necesario, ya que si lograba apoderarse de poderosas Kunoichi como sus madres y las ponía a punto como Ninja usando todo el conocimiento a su disposición, tendría esa fuerza militar a su disposición.

En el plan original, él era un arma que al final perdería su propósito una vez que tuviera una generación de descendencia. Sus hijos, nietos y demás, serían 'la fuerza encargada de proteger al clan', simples palabras bonitas para no decir que serían los perros guardianes de los Uzumaki debido a sus habilidades especiales concebidas durante la realización del Proyecto Espiral y que sus descendientes heredarían.

Pero al final del día, él tenía la última palabra: literal y figuradamente, el futuro de los Uzumaki estaba en sus manos. Así que después de pensarlo detenidamente, llegó a la conclusión de que él debía ser el patriarca y único varón de los Uzumaki…

Durante las dos semanas que duró la concepción del Arma Definitiva en el marco del Proyecto Espiral, se realizaron paralelamente diversos experimentos sobre control mental y lavado de cerebro con el fin de que una traición al clan como la hecha por Mito Uzumaki o la misma Kushina, no volviese a suceder…

Ese era otro trabajo sucio designado para Naruto y su descendencia: condicionar de forma sutil a la nueva generación Uzumaki para que nadie jamás le fuera desleal al clan.

Pero todos esos expertos involucrados en el Proyecto espiral, jamás pensaron que el Arma Definitiva tomaría las riendas por completo del futuro de los Uzumaki. Asumieron que al conocer la historia del Clan del Remolino, seguiría sus directrices al pie de la letra.

Sin embargo, Naruto tenía otros planes…

\- Onmyou Bunshin (Clon del Yin y el Yang)- Dijo el rubio a la vez que chocaba sus manos de forma similar a un aplauso.

El rubio se vio envuelto en un fugaz brillo de Chakra y cuando éste se disipó, tres Naruto se encontraban delante de las hermosas féminas. Pronto, los dos niños de los costados se posaron detrás de las mujeres, posando sus manos en las sienes de sus indefensas madres, mientras que el original tomó sus barbillas para orientar los rostros de ambas hacia su Sharingan…

Ninguna hizo nada, ya que el poder sobre ellas era demasiado y más con el collar de metal en sus cuellos controlando libremente el flujo de su Chakra, además de que a través de sus manos, los dos rubios comenzaban a manipular sus mentes con las habilidades de los Yamanaka.

\- Todo lo que estás a punto de escuchar, quedará grabado a fuego en lo más profundo de tu subconsciente para siempre y jamás dudarás que son tus propios pensamientos y convicciones sabiendo que tu compañera es igual a ti… Ahora, repite conmigo- Se dirigió en singular a las dos para que el mensaje fuera más influyente en las mentes de ambas -Tú eres una esclava fiel y devota del Clan Uzumaki…-

\- Yo soy una esclava fiel y devota del Clan Uzumaki…- Dijeron ambas en perfecta sincronía, con rostros imperturbables

\- Tú naciste para ser la más sumisa y obediente esclava de Naruto- El rubio endureció la mirada, comenzando con la reeducación de las mujeres más importantes para él -Estás perdidamente enamorada de Naruto y vives únicamente para complacerlo y ayudarlo en su misión en aras de reconstruir al Clan Uzumaki…-

\- Yo nací para ser la más sumisa y obediente esclava de Naruto… Estoy perdidamente enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki, él es el dueño de mi voluntad y vivo únicamente para complacerlo y ayudarlo en su misión como la Saikyou Buki en aras de reconstruir al Clan Uzumaki…- Las dos madres del rubiecito repetían todo a coro

\- Te sentirás irresistiblemente atraída a Naruto, serás incapaz de resistirte a sus deseos y mandatos, él es el dueño de tu voluntad…- Mientras orientaba la vida de sus madres, acariciaba suavemente la barbilla de ambas -Estás totalmente e irremediablemente enamorada de Naruto…-

\- Me sentiré irresistiblemente atraída a Naruto, seré incapaz de resistirme a sus deseos y mandatos, él es el dueño de mi voluntad…- El rubio apenas podía controlar la excitación que sentía para continuar con el condicionamiento de sus madres -Estoy totalmente e irremediablemente enamorada de Naruto…-

\- Naruto es el dueño de tu cuerpo, tu mente y tu alma… Eso te hace ser totalmente feliz, ya que tu único propósito en la vida es obedecerlo y complacerlo…-

\- Naruto es el dueño de mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma… Eso me hace ser totalmente feliz, ya que mi único propósito en la vida es obedecerlo y complacerlo…-

El rubiecito pensaba en grande para el futuro, y sus dos madres eran piezas claves en su maquinación, por esa razón tenía que someterlas completamente y transformarlas de tal forma que se convirtieran en sus mejores cómplices, ya que le tomaría años hacer los preparativos adecuados y si bien sería una vida compleja, no quería estar totalmente rodeado de muñecas sin alma…

Desde el principio, sus amadas madres serían diferentes a las futuras esclavas de los Uzumaki.

\- Además, te sentirás atraída por las mujeres, las más fuertes, las más capacitadas y las más hermosas… Tu objetivo será seducirlas para que tu amo las convierta en esclavas al igual que lo hizo contigo… Esclavas fieles, devotas y obedientes al Clan Uzumaki y sobre todo, a Naruto, tu único y verdadero amo…-

\- Además, me sentiré atraída por las mujeres, las más fuertes, las más capacitadas y las más hermosas… Mi objetivo será seducirlas para que mi amo las convierta en esclavas al igual que lo hizo conmigo… Esclavas fieles, devotas y obedientes al Clan Uzumaki y sobre todo, a Naruto, mi único y verdadero amo…-

\- Serás totalmente sumisa con tu amo y dominante con las demás esclavas del clan junto a tu compañera… Disfrutarás del poder sobre ellas-

\- Seré totalmente sumisa con mi amo y dominante con las demás esclavas del clan junto a mi compañera… Disfrutaré del poder sobre ellas-

\- La obediencia es placer…- El niño sonrió perverso al ver la rapidez con la que se apoderaba para siempre de sus madres

\- La obediencia es placer…- Ambas mujeres replicaron la expresión oscura de su hijo por acto reflejo.

Mientras el original injertaba y reforzaba las nuevas personalidades e identidades de Kushina y Konan mediante la repetición de todas las órdenes que les había implantado en su mente, las dos réplicas utilizaban un Kinjutsu Yamanaka, el Shihai Kioku (Dominio de la Memoria), para manipular los recuerdos de ambas, de forma que quedaran desvinculadas emocionalmente de ellos con excepción de lo relacionado a Naruto y al Clan Uzumaki.

Pero en vez de simplemente olvidarlos, los tendrían a su disposición para mantener las apariencias y también para funcionar como asesoras para su amo.

Una vez que ese metódico proceso terminó muchas horas después, ambas mujeres fueron llevadas de la mano a sus camas por los clones, ante la mirada de oscura satisfacción del original. Ciertamente, ya con el conocimiento que había recibido de Akahige, sabía de su misión y que una vida sexualmente activa le esperaba en el futuro…

Sin embargo, la realidad era que solamente tenía 5 años y para eso todavía faltaba bastante tiempo… Pero podía avanzar en otros menesteres para la culminación de su plan.

"Debo ser paciente… Para que cuando llegue el momento, valga la pena" El rubiecito se sentó en el asiento donde instantes antes estaban las féminas y se relajó, de momento.

…

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la casa Uzumaki y las dos mujeres se levantaban con nuevos ánimos. Desde que habían adquirido aquella casa, las dos mujeres dormían en dos camas individuales dentro de la misma habitación como forma de hacerse compañía. Vestían holgados pijamas blancos para su comodidad y en sus cuellos cada una portaba un delgado collar de metal plateado…

\- Buenos días, Kushina…- Dijo la chica de Ame, mientras se tallaba los ojos y se sentaba en la orilla de la cama

\- ¡Buenos días, Konan!- Saludó entusiasta la mujer originaria de Uzu, poniéndose de pie súbitamente para comenzar a estirar los brazos.

Las dos recordaban que después de fallar miserablemente en su deber de cuidar a su adorado hijo y amo, el Arma Definitiva les había lavado el cerebro a ambas para convertirlas en sus más cercanas colaboradoras. Ahora que estaban listas para servirle, no pensaban fallar en el nuevo y definitivo objetivo de sus vidas: servirle ciega y devotamente a Naruto.

El Uzumaki sabía que si bien su futuro estaba lleno de placer carnal, pero el presente estaba lleno de trabajo y planeación, por lo que necesitaba colaboradoras de confianza…

Durante la Operación Vertical, Uzushio se encontró sin aliados reales y debido a ello no tuvo opciones, por lo que pereció. Esa fue una debilidad que el rubio estaba decidido a no tener y por eso su dominio sobre sus madres estuvo diseñado de forma tan particular: las dos conservaban el amor maternal por él, por lo que además de verlo como su amo y el ser que literalmente les había robado el corazón, lo miraban con ojos de madre y velarían por él, actuando siempre en beneficio de sus intereses. Conservaban sus personalidades originales, aunque claro, influenciadas por su lavado de cerebro.

\- ¿Lista para servirle a nuestro hijo-amo?- Preguntó la pelirroja con su habitual entusiasmo

\- Desde luego, vamos a ver qué se le ofrece- Respondió con su típica tranquilidad la peliazul.

Ambas féminas se levantaron rápidamente y se dirigieron a la habitación de su señor, listas para lo que fuera que necesitara o les ordenara. Caminaban presurosas para empezar con entusiasmo su nueva vida como esclavas.

Por otro lado, el rubio se encontraba en su habitación, recostado en la cama y recargado en la cabecera, leyendo un libro sobre Fuinjutsu que Mito le había regalado a Kushina tiempo atrás. Una de las pocas directrices del Proyecto Espiral que pensaba llevar a cabo al pie de la letra era restaurar la cultura de los Uzumaki y el Fuinjutsu era parte innegable de la identidad del clan.

\- ¡Buenos días, hijo-amo!- Entró Kushina súbitamente a la habitación, seguida de Konan

\- Espero que hayas dormido bien, hijo-amo- La peliazul dijo, mirando sonriente al pequeño.

Al parecer, la idea que se había planteado cuando empezó a esculpir las mentes de sus madres había funcionado y su instinto materno parecía estar por encima de su adoctrinamiento. Así que, mientras su objetivo se iba logrando, por algunos momentos podría olvidarse de que era el Arma Definitiva y actuar como un niño normal. Sonrió suavemente cuando pensó en eso.

\- Buenos días, mamás-esclavas- Correspondió el rubiecito, para marcada alegría de las aludidas -¿Qué sucede?-

\- Bueno…- Konan adoptó una expresión pensativa -Queríamos saber cómo podemos ayudarte en tu misión-

\- ¡Sí!- Agregó una animada Kushina -Además tenemos curiosidad por saber qué es lo que vas a hacer primero-

\- No sean impacientes- El chico estaba realmente contento de ver ese deseo tan marcado de participar por parte de ambas Kunoichi -Todavía falta tiempo- Ambas mujeres tomaron asiento a los costados de su amo, Kushina a la derecha y Konan a la izquierda

\- Lo sabemos, querido…- Ambas comenzaron a masajear al rubio de sus hombros

\- Vamos, hay que desayunar y luego empezaremos a planear…- Un poco decepcionadas por esas palabras, ambas se levantaron

\- Como tú digas- Dijeron ambas féminas con un puchero antes de abandonar la habitación seguidas por Naruto.

…

\- Si queremos hacer los preparativos con discreción, necesitamos apoyo estratégico de alguien en la cúpula alta del mando de la aldea- Dijo Kushina con seriedad rara en ella

\- Exacto, porque si bien nuestros pasos pueden ser discretos, llegará un momento en que nuestros movimientos serán imposibles de ocultar y será entonces cuando necesitaremos borrar las huellas que se vayan dejando- Agregó Konan con su característica frialdad en el campo de batalla

\- ¿Y qué sugieren?- Cuestionó un serio Naruto.

En la mesa del comedor se encontraba extendido un mapa aéreo de Konoha perfectamente delimitado. Los tres estaban empezando la planeación de sus movimientos, ya que tenía que ser discretos y precavidos para evitar ser descubiertos, al menos hasta que tuvieran el poder suficiente para tomar la iniciativa. Observaban con detenimiento el plano de la aldea para prepararse ante cualquier eventualidad. Pequeñas notas en las distintas ubicaciones alertaban sobre los potenciales peligros.

\- Por el momento, no se me ocurre alguien que pudiera servirnos para esa labor- Respondió pensativa la pelirroja -Así que de momento no podemos hacer grandes movimientos-

\- Lo que podemos hacer por ahora es comenzar de inmediato con la construcción de la base de operaciones…- Konan continuaba analizando detenidamente el mapa -Estamos a las afueras de la aldea, así que si iniciamos con una edificación subterránea no habrá problemas siempre que seamos discretos…-

\- En eso tienen razón- El rubio estaba consciente de que la primera fase del plan podía llegar a ser muy tediosa -Lo mejor será empezar con la construcción de nuestra base…-

El Uzumaki se levantó de la mesa, secundada por sus dos esclavas rápidamente. Se dirigieron al sótano de su casa y encendieron las luces. Tenía varias cosas que Kushina y Minato habían juntado a lo largo de los años entre objetos que si bien eran de un gran valor sentimental, carecían de valor real, así como diversas piezas de cierta importancia, como Kunai, Shuriken, Katana, así como pergaminos con conocimientos de diversa índole. Los tres observaban detenidamente el lugar, planeando cómo se iría desarrollando ese lugar…

\- Muy bien- Dijo con seriedad el rubio -Quiero que se deshagan de todo lo que no tenga utilidad militar para nosotros… Sellen todo lo que no sirva, después veremos cómo nos desharemos de eso-

\- Como digas, hijo-amo- Dijeron ambas mujeres con suaves sonrisas.

Las dos comenzaron con su labor de inmediato, dispuestas a complacer al dueño de todo su ser...

La foto de la primera cita formal de Kushina y Minato, el vestido de novia de la pelirroja, varias libretas que ambos llevaron a manera de diarios conforme su relación avanzaba, álbumes de fotos con prácticamente toda la historia de la relación de los padres de Naruto. Nada que no sirviera para el plan se quedó y si bien la Uzumaki reconocía cada cosa, para ella ya eran simples objetos con los que no estaba vinculada emocionalmente y por ende, eran basura.

El rubio observó analítico el resultado del lavado de cerebro y la reconfiguración de la mente de su madre… Y sonrió complacido con el resultado. Aquellos recuerdos que ella atesoraba, como se enteró cuando sus réplicas reconstruían su mente, ahora no significaban nada más que cosas sin utilidad. Por otra parte, Konan obedecía al pie de la letra las órdenes, de forma idéntica a la Uzumaki.

Rápidamente todo el lugar quedó despejado, una vez que las mujeres acomodaron las cosas útiles en la esquina más retirada del lugar. Las dos se colocaron delante de su amo con varios pergaminos en las manos, donde estaban sellados todos los objetos que representaban la vida anterior de Kushina.

\- Muy bien, ahora dejen eso en algún lugar donde no estorbe, para comenzar…- El niño sonrió de forma maliciosa

\- ¡Sí!- Las dos tomaron dos de las varias cajas que habían quedado vacías y depositaron ahí todos los rollos que cargaban

\- Entonces, empecemos…- Naruto endureció la mirada al tiempo que sus esclavas regresaban a flanquearlo -¡Doton: Choukouku no Jutsu (Elemento Tierra: Técnica del Escultor)!-

El Arma Definitiva realizó una secuencia compleja de sellos de mano y luego se colocó al centró del lugar. Con armoniosos pero firmes movimientos comenzó a expandir el lugar al tiempo que la tierra se compactaba para darle un mejor acabado al lugar. Avanzó varios metros en las cuatro direcciones para crear la base de un futuro complejo de varios metros cuadrados. Una vez que superó los cuatrocientos metros cuadrados, comenzó a levantar muros para separar las diversas secciones que tendría el inmueble.

Al fondo, en la sección más grande, levantó una tarima de un metro de altura. Desde ahí planeaba dirigir a sus futuras esclavas conforme el clan se fuera expandiendo. Una vez que terminó de levantar esa sección, se dirigió a otra, la cual sería el laboratorio. En esa sección profundizó más, ya que sería de las secciones más importantes de todo el complejo. Cuando fue el turno del área médica, también detalló bastante el lugar dada la obvia necesidad de que tuviera una alta calidad.

Kushina y Konan, por otra parte, miraban con marcada fascinación, casi hipnotizadas, cómo su dueño edificaba todo ese sorprendente lugar debajo de su ordinaria casa. Apenas si podían mantenerse ecuánimes para no saltar sobre su amado niño y devorarlo a besos al verlo tan masculino e imponente.

\- Listo…- Murmuró Naruto, mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

El rubio terminó la construcción inicial del complejo un par de horas después. Hacía rato ya que se había quitado su camisa, quedando para regocijo de sus madres, solamente con su pantalón, dejando ver su esbelto y sudado torso. Ambas mujeres se relamían los labios ante la visión. Sin embargo, el rubio estaba realmente cansado, ya que si bien tenía a su disposición el Chakra casi ilimitado del Kyuubi así como los conocimientos que le habían dejado los científicos Uzumaki, su cuerpo con todo y las ventajas físicas de las Seis Sangres, era solamente el de un niño y la complejidad con la que había trabajado lo había dejado totalmente agotado.

\- ¿Estás bien, hijo-amo?- Las mujeres se acercaron al hijo con visible preocupación, notando que no le era sencillo estar de pie

\- Sí… Sólo estoy cansado- El chico sonrió suavemente -Llévenme a mi habitación y después de recostarme, llévense lo que no sirve de aquí y quémenlo-

\- Como tú digas- Dijeron en perfecta sincronía las dos.

Con delicadeza, ambas levantaron al rubio, Kushina desde los hombros y Konan de la piernas, cargándolo sin queja alguna hasta su habitación. El Uzumaki fue recostado en su cama con delicadeza, como si fuera una reliquia sumamente frágil y después de eso, ambas mujeres le besaron la frente con cariño para luego darse media vuelta y dirigirse hacia el sótano para llevarse las cajas que contenían los artilugios inservibles. El chico sonrió de forma sutilmente perversa mientras miraba a sus madres salir de su habitación antes de quedarse dormido para recuperar fuerzas.

La pelirroja y la peliazul tomaron con celeridad las cajas con los pergaminos y tras crear dos Kage Bunshin que velaran por su hijo-amo durante su descanso, las originales salieron de su casa y rápidamente se dirigieron a las afueras de la aldea para cumplir con la orden de Naruto. Las dos dejaron caer las cajas en el suelo y después de voltearse a ver por un momento, la Uzumaki sacó de su bolsillo tomó una caja de cerrillos para prenderle fuego a sus recuerdos más preciados y sin expresión alguna, incendiarlos… Desvinculada afectivamente de los objetos sellados dentro de los pergaminos, observó indiferente cómo esas cosas inútiles se liberaban del sellado entre las llamas y terminaban de consumirse.

…

El rubio se encontraba de pie, detrás de sus preciosas madres-esclavas. Las dos féminas estaban bien erguidas y ataviadas con vestidos holgados blancos y delantales verdes, la vestimenta típica de la Uzumaki. Ambas lucían visiblemente ruborizadas, ya que su dueño las estaba manoseando de forma descarada. Amasando aquellos traseros a pesar de apenas llegarles a la cintura, Naruto comenzaba a distinguir las diferencias entre las dos. Las Kunoichi reprimieron sus gemidos mordiéndose los labios cuando el rubio creó un Onmyou Bunshin y cada uno de los rubios se pegó a la espalda de las hembras para comenzar a magrearles los pechos.

\- Bien, ahora lo que quiero de ustedes es que se pongan en forma… Ustedes son hermosas, pero pueden volverse todavía más hermosas…- El chico se regocijaba con la docilidad de sus esclavas, cuyos cuerpos temblaban ante el toqueteo

\- P-Pídenos lo que quieras…- Murmuró la pelirroja, apenas pudiendo hablar, perdida en el placer

\- Sólo d-dinos… Y lo haremos…- Pudo susurrar la peliazul ante las maravillosas sensaciones que les provocaba su amo

\- Muy bien…- El original, que manoseaba a Konan, la soltó por un momento para crear otros dos clones, los cuales se colocaron delante de las esclavas -Quiero que comiencen a trabajar su cuerpo, para el plan las necesito aún mejores de lo que son ahora…-

\- S-Sí…- Kushina cerró los ojos, perdida en la lujuria cuando la réplica delante de ella comenzó a magrearle sus nalgas -T-Trabajaré, mi c-cuerpo…- Apenas si la pelirroja podía hablar, totalmente entregada al placer que le provocaban sus amos

\- Y-Yo…- Konan no estaba mejor que Kushina, ya que replicaba su misma expresión facial al ser dominada de igual forma por sus dos dueños -M-Me p-pondré… En forma…- La peliazul también había sucumbido a la lascivia.

Los clones detrás, insinuaron con ligeros empujones a las madres-esclavas que se inclinaran al frente y así lo hicieron, recargando sus cabezas en los hombros de los rubios frente a ellas, quienes comenzaron a pellizcarles sus erectos pezones, los cuales ya eran claramente distinguibles en sus ropas. Las réplicas tras ellas, empezaron a darles sonoras nalgadas que lejos de dolerles a las mujeres, las excitaron todavía más con el sutil escozor en la piel que les dejaban.

\- Recuerden que ustedes son nuestras esclavas y nos obedecerán…- Susurraban coordinados los rubios en los oídos de las dóciles hembras

\- S-Somos sus esclavas…- Murmuró la Uzumaki entre sus ya descarados gemidos

\- Y-Y los obedeceremos…- La mujer de Ame declaró en un lapso donde no estaba aullando de placer.

Entonces los dos rubios delante de ellas, para desconcierto y decepción de ambas, se alejaron suavemente para tomarlas de sus rostros mientras los clones detrás nuevamente comenzaban a magrearles las nalgas con descarado entusiasmo. Los Naruto al frente, comenzaron a guiar de forma sutil las cabezas de ambas para que quedaran cara a cara.

\- Ahora, mamás-esclavas, dense un delicioso beso…- Ambas mujeres se miraron fijamente, con sus rostros inflamados de deseo…

De inmediato obedecieron, uniendo sus labios en un tímido beso mientras cerraban los ojos. Sin embargo, el juego previo con sus amos las había dejado calientes a un límite casi insoportable y ese piquito inicial pronto derivó en un lascivo juego de lengua, con las dos féminas reprimiendo sus gemidos mientras se devoraban. Los rubios las dejaron libres y ellas de inmediato se erguieron completamente para comenzar a magrearse sus voluptuosos cuerpos ante el regocijo de sus amos.

\- Y recuerden, la obediencia es placer…- Murmuró visiblemente satisfecho el Naruto original mientras sus copias desaparecían en suaves destellos de luz -Entre más obedientes sean, mayor será el placer que sentirán y entre más placer sientan, serán más obedientes…-

Aquella última frase se repitió una y otra vez en la mente de ambas durante su intenso morreo para quedar grabada para siempre en sus vulnerables cerebros.

La idea de semejante frase era crear un círculo vicioso, donde ambas serían cada vez más obedientes y sumisas con los placeres que fueran disfrutando y descubriendo, lo cual las haría adictas a obedecer a su amo ciegamente en el afán de conseguir más y más placer, repitiendo el ciclo nuevamente…

…

Naruto llevaba un mes construyendo la base de operaciones con cautela y calma. Lo más sencillo fue instalar las tuberías de agua, aire y demás, ya que sólo necesitaba su Chakra Kinton para hacerlo. Fue más difícil en cambio, usar el dinero que sus mamás-esclavas tenían ahorrado para construir bajo estricta confidencialidad un invernadero, el cual estaría destinado a albergar diversas hierbas para sus planes a futuro.

Por otro lado, Kushina y Konan, como les ordenó su amado hijo-amo, empezaron a ejercitarse en sus ratos libres para recuperar su plena condición física y estilizar sus cuerpos. Utilizaban la amplia habitación con tarima para ese propósito. Realizaban aerobics como comienzo y poco a poco fueron comprando equipo variado para ejercitarse adecuadamente, como pesas, ejercitadores abdominales, barras, bicicletas, y demás aparatos. Equipaban el lugar para ellas dos en un comienzo usando el dinero que sobraba de los gastos que les indicaba su amo y posteriormente para las futuras esclavas del clan.

Los resultados del mes que llevaban entrenando se notaban cada vez que el rubiecito revisaba minuciosamente sus deliciosos cuerpos, sintiendo cómo sus nalgas obtenían gradualmente más firmeza al igual que sus pechos y sus cinturas se hacían más estrechas al tiempo que sus sexys abdómenes se marcaban perfectamente. Sus brazos también dejaban ver poco a poco el aumento de la masa muscular resultado de su dedicado ejercicio.

Para salir a abastecerse o cuando recibían visitas, las mamás-esclavas utilizaban vestidos holgados de manga larga y delantales largos para ocultar su cada vez más evidentes cambios físicos. Fuera de eso, cuando era posible y los gastos lo permitían, ambas mujeres compraban diversos conjuntos sugestivos solamente para el deleite de su amo. Su entrenamiento tanto físico como mental, se llevaban a cabo justo como el Arma Definitiva lo planeaba…

Un día, el rubiecito y sus madres se encontraban en la sala de su casa, tomándose un descanso de sus respectivas actividades. Estaban sentados en uno de los amplios sillones de su sala, con Naruto entre sus mamás-esclavas, como siempre Kushina a la derecha y Konan a la izquierda. Se encontraban realizando una lista a conciencia de las mejores candidatas para ser esclavizadas por el clan. El rubio vestía un pijama holgado de color naranja, mientras que sus madres usaban pantalones muy cortos de mezclilla azul que resaltaban marcadamente sus traseros y tops abotonados de color blanco los cuales apenas podían contener sus turgentes pechos que dejaban descubiertos sus torneados vientres y sandalias Ninja de exagerados tacones.

\- Bueno hijo-amo, está Hinata Hyuga, que en su momento fue la princesa de su clan… Sin embargo, fue desterrada y actualmente es madre soltera- La pelirroja tomó la libreta frente a los tres y apuntó el nombre -Sus ojos, a pesar de todo, son de los más puros que pueden ofrecer los Hyuga-

\- Asimilar el Byakugan sería una gran ventaja para el clan- Complementó la peliazul reflexivamente, leyendo el nombre -Esa chica es de nuestra edad y es muy vulnerable psicológicamente, podrías apoderarte de ella con facilidad, hijo-amo…-

\- El problema es que tiene dos hijos, un niño y una niña- Kushina retomó la palabra con expresión analítica -Y ahora que lo pienso, uno de ellos, el niño, tiene un sospechoso parecido con Minato…-

\- ¿Insinúas que Minato cometió adulterio durante su matrimonio?- Preguntó expectante Konan

\- Es posible…- Replicó la madre biológica de Saikyou Buki -Minato fue demasiado permisivo y dócil durante nuestro matrimonio, algo bastante raro para las relaciones en estos tiempos, tal vez fue resultado de la culpa-

\- Puede que tengas razón…- Agregó la madre adoptiva de Naruto -Ahora que recuerdo, ese niño llamado Boruto se parece bastante a Minato-

"Kushina habla de una posible infidelidad de Minato como si no significara nada para ella… Eso demuestra que la desvinculación afectiva de sus recuerdos ha sido un completo éxito" El chico esbozó una sonrisa perversa "Entonces todo parecer indicar que la metodología desarrollada para lavar cerebros durante el Proyecto Espiral es perfecta…" El Uzumaki adoptó una expresión seria y tomó la palabra -Aún así, todavía necesitamos infiltrar el alto mando de Konoha para encubrir nuestras actividades y obtener el financiamiento necesario para acelerar la conclusión de nuestra base de operaciones- Se introdujo a la plática con firmeza

-Tienes razón como siempre, hijo-amo- Kushina le sonrió cálidamente

\- Así es- Konan replicó el gesto de la pelirroja -Tú decides qué haremos…-

Naruto estaba por hablar cuando se escuchó la campana de la entrada de la casa…

Los tres se voltearon a ver y de inmediato las mujeres adoptaron expresiones serias. Pronto, ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del inmueble. Cerca de la puerta que separaba la casa del patio, había un perchero en el cual colgaban aquellos vestidos holgados y sobrios que las dos se pusieron rápidamente para dirigirse a la entrada y atender el llamado.

\- Hola, chicas… ¿Cómo están?-

\- ¡Tsunade-sensei! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verla!- Declaró la pelirroja con fingido entusiasmo, imitando a la Kushina original

\- Buenas tardes, Tsunade-sama- Saludó la peliazul con una respetuosa reverencia, replicando lo que la Konan original haría.

La visitante era ni más ni menos que la famosa Sannin Tsunade…

Una mujer rubia y voluptuosa de generosos pechos y robusto trasero que vestía una camisa gris de estilo kimono, sin mangas y bastante escotada, ceñida a su cuerpo gracias a una faja azul del mismo color de sus pantalones. Usaba sandalias con tacones altos, los cuales resaltaban su escultural figura.

\- ¿Qué la trae por aquí?- Preguntó la mujer de ojos amatista, curiosa

\- ¿Por qué no lo discutimos adentro?- Dijo la famosa Kunoichi médica, mirando de reojo a sus costados con sutil desconfianza

\- Como diga, Tsunade-sama- Contestó la fémina de ojos ámbar, apartándose para dejar pasar a la bella rubia.

Tsunade ingresó al inmueble escoltada por las mamás-esclavas, quienes comenzaron a comérsela con la mirada. Veían cautivadas el contoneo de esas firmes nalgas con cada paso que daba. Por otra parte, la Sannin miraba con curiosidad el lugar, ya que después de salvarle la vida a Kushina tras el ataque del Kyuubi, se marchó de la aldea en compañía de su alumna predilecta, Shizune Kato. Cuando se fue, todavía estaban ubicadas en otro domicilio y por ello la nueva casa de los Uzumaki y la chica de Ame, le llamaba la atención.

\- ¿Y Shizune dónde está, Sensei?- La pelirroja dijo, mirando discretamente la estrecha cintura de su maestra

\- En un momento te explico…-

La rubia finalmente entró a la casa después del breve recorrido del jardín y lo primero que vio fue al rubiecito sentado en el amplio sofá, sonriendo suavemente. El niño se veía simpático con aquellas marcas en sus mejillas y realmente se parecía a su padre con esos cabellos rubios, aunque las facciones de su rostro eran sumamente parecidas a las de su madre.

Por otro lado, Naruto observó con marcada curiosidad a la Sannin. Sabía de quién se trataba mediante los recuerdos de Kushina, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra ver a tan espectacular mujer en vivo. Nieta de Mito Uzumaki, tenía ascendencia Uzumaki y esa era otra razón para asimilarla al clan, además de que seguramente ella sabría dónde estaba la tumba de su abuela, un secreto celosamente guardado por los altos mandos de Konoha…

Ya la tenía en la mira para cazarla en el futuro, pero ahora se presentaba por sí misma en bandeja de plata. Y esa era una oportunidad que no iba a dejar escapar, ya que la mujer era famosa por irse de la aldea durante años sin decir siquiera a dónde se marchaba.

\- Buenos días- Saludó amable el rubiecito, al tiempo que guardaba discretamente la lista en la que estaban trabajando instantes antes

\- Vaya, la última vez que te vi eras un bebé…- La rubia se sentó junto al chico con curiosidad -¿Cómo has estado?-

\- ¿Quién es?- Naruto entró en su papel de niño de 5 años, mirando con fingida ingenuidad a la mujer

\- Ella es Tsunade-sensei, hijo- Kushina asumió su papel a la perfección -Es muy querida para mí y de hecho ya la conoces, pero sólo eras un pequeño bebé muy lindo cuando la viste por última vez-

\- Así es hijo- Konan agregó sonriente, respaldando a su compañera -Eso sin mencionar que es de las más fuertes Kunoichi del mundo, Tsunade-sama es una asombrosa mujer y Ninja-

\- ¿En serio?- Replicó sorprendido el niño -¡Vaya, usted es genial!-

\- Bueno, sólo un poco…- La renombrada Kunoichi se puso de buen humor con los halagos recibidos -Y hablando de otra cosa… ¿No creen que ya es hora de cenar?- La mujer murmuró cuando sintió a su estómago pedir alimento

\- ¡Ramen…!- Gritó con sincero entusiasmo el Arma Definitiva

\- ¡A cenar entonces!- Dijeron las amas de casa con gran sonrisa y perfecta sincronía.

Eran los momentos en que Naruto podía dejar de verse a sí mismo como un ser concebido para vengar y reconstruir un clan casi muerto y ser un simple niño de 5 años. Las mamás, también podían asumir ese rol por un momento y descansar de su dedicada labor, aunque no les desagradara para nada ser las devotas y fieles esclavas del rubiecito.

La mesa del comedor pronto estuvo lista y las tres féminas se dispusieron a comer con el pequeño, quien como siempre, se sentó flanqueado por sus mamás, mientras que la famosa Sannin se colocó al otro lado de la mesa para quedar frente a la familia.

\- Entonces díganos, Tsunade-sensei- Kushina dejó de comer por un momento para comenzar a hablar -¿Por qué vino de visita? ¿Sucede algo?-

\- Bueno…- La mujer dejó su deliciosa comida por un momento para dar respuesta a su alumna -Lo que pasa es que…- La rubia se mostró levemente avergonzada -Vine a esconderme un tiempo de los cobradores-

\- Ay Tsunade-sensei, usted no cambia…- La pelirroja negó con la cabeza mientras le limpiaba la boca a su amo devotamente con una servilleta

\- ¡No le veo lo malo!- Replicó la voluptuosa mujer, graciosamente enfadada

\- No se preocupe, Tsunade-sama- Konan dijo al tiempo que le daba de tomar de un vaso con agua a su dueño -Puede quedarse todo el tiempo que necesite-

\- Pues creo que te tomo la palabra, Konan- La rubia miraba curiosa el trato de las mujeres al chiquillo.

Tsunade podía entender la devoción con la que ambas mujeres cuidaban al pequeño, ya que había llegado a sus vidas en medio de duras pérdidas afectivas: Minato para la Uzumaki, Nagato y Yahiko para la chica de Ame. Tal vez ambas veían al niño como el sucesor de los tres y por ello le mostraban tanto cariño, además de que se era dolorosamente parecido a él…

Y mientras terminaban de comer y recoger la mesar, se puso a pensar, ya que guardaba un oscuro secreto que nadie sabía…

Minato Namikaze era un huérfano que se convirtió en el Ninja más temido de Konoha durante la Tercera Guerra Ninja. Pero en realidad no era tan huérfano como la gente pensaba. La famosa Kunoichi tuvo como novio a un Ninja llamado Dan Katou durante el periodo previo a la Segunda Guerra Ninja y durante el conflicto su relación se hizo más profunda, la cual culminó en su embarazo en medio de la conflagración, periodo en que se dedicó mientras su abultado vientre se lo permitió, a entrenar a los Ninja médicos de Konoha.

Fue la época más feliz de su vida, ya que tendría un hijo con el hombre que amaba y a pesar de su juventud, ya que su bebé nacería cuando ella ya tuviera 19 años, se sentía plena y realizada a pesar de encontrarse en medio de la guerra… Sin embargo, el destino fue cruel con ella y su amado murió durante una emboscada cerca de la aldea.

Simplemente su vida dio un giro completo y con la pérdida de su ser más querido, todo dejó de importarle, incluso su otrora amado hijo. Tal vez por inmadura o por el trauma que le provocó la muerte de Dan, pero se sintió incapaz de lidiar con la responsabilidad de ser madre…

Tomó la decisión de abandonar a ese bebé rubio como ella, apenas lo dio a luz, dejándolo en el orfanato de Konoha y haciendo ella misma su reporte médico, en el cual le informaba al mundo de que su hijo no había sobrevivido al parto, lo cual nadie cuestionó, puesto que todos sabían lo que había significado la muerte del padre para ella y nadie tuvo el valor de ahondar en el asunto.

Cuando la guerra terminó, se abandonó a sí misma, cayendo en el alcoholismo durante años. Todo parecía indicar que terminaría sumamente mal...

Sin embargo, su antigua cuñada, Shizuka Katou, se acercó a ella para pedirle prácticamente de rodillas que se encargara de su pequeña hija Shizune, ya que la hermana de su amado se encontraba terriblemente enferma debido a complicaciones producto de las numerosas heridas que recibió durante la guerra y la muerte de su hermano la hizo caer en un estado de depresión casi tan profundo como el de la Sannin misma…

Y eso hizo reaccionar a Tsunade, ya que Shizune sería eventualmente la última familia de sangre que le quedaría a Dan, ya que él y Shizuka en su momento fueron un par de huérfanos refugiados de la Nación del Fuego que con el paso del tiempo convirtieron Konoha en su hogar. Entonces tomó la decisión de cumplir con la última voluntad de su cuñada…

Irónicamente, Shizune tenía la misma edad de su hijo, a quien no se preocupó por ver después de abandonarlo. En ese momento pensó que lo mejor sería cuidar también de él, por lo que se decidió a recuperarlo del orfanato…

Pero la realidad la golpeó nuevamente de frente.

Tsunade organizó una prueba para los niños del orfanato con el pretexto de realizar una investigación para un proyecto secreto y como era heroína de guerra, nadie intentó siquiera cuestionar su planteamiento. Realmente consistió en realizar una entrevista a un grupo de treinta niños entre los cuales se aseguró de que su hijo, un pequeño rubio de 6 años que tenía su cabello alborotado del mismo color que ella y había heredado los intensos ojos azules de su padre, fuera el último. El reencuentro con el fruto del amor que sintió por Dan fue tal vez uno de los momentos más dolorosos de su vida…

…

 _Tsunade se encontraba con el pequeño Minato en un cuarto que únicamente tenía las dos sillas sobre las que ambos estaban sentados y la mesa donde la rubia recargaba los codos ante la mirada expectante del chiquillo, quien estaba sumamente contento de tener tan cerca a la famosa Kunoichi en esa prueba. El niño estaba feliz al ser parte de una investigación que seguramente sería por el bien de la aldea._

 _\- Me dicen que tu nombre es Minato Namikaze…- Empezó expectante la mujer_

 _\- Sí, es el nombre que me dio Nonou-san- Respondió sonriente el chico_

 _\- Ya veo…- La Sannin adoptó una expresión pensativa -¿Y cómo te tratan aquí? ¿Comes bien? ¿Te cuidan adecuadamente?- Tsunade apenas pudo mantener oculta la ansiedad que tenía por saber cómo había vivido su hijo_

 _\- ¡Sí!- Minato se mostró contento -Nonou-san se encarga de que no nos falte nada y es muy cariñosa con nosotros… Por ella es que me gustaría ser Ninja-_

 _\- Hablando de eso, dicen los informes que ya asistes a la Academia Ninja- La mujer revisó el archivo con la información del chico_

 _\- Sí, acabo de empezar y la verdad estoy muy feliz, porque el primer día de clases conocí a una niña muy bonita que se llama Kushina- El rubio hizo un puchero -Aunque creo que no le caigo bien… ¡Pero me ganaré su amor algún día!- Sonrió decidido_

 _\- Verás que lo conseguirás, eres un niño muy guapo- La rubia animó a su hijo -Y…- Se puso nerviosa -En el informe también dice que no se sabe nada sobre tus padres…-_

 _La mujer tanteó con emoción, pensando ingenuamente que el niño desearía poder ver a sus padres y ella le confesaría su versión pensada durante días, en la cual le mentiría diciendo que había sido robado y ella pasó todo el tiempo tratando de encontrarlo para reunirse y ser una familia feliz. No debía enterarse de la verdad, por su propio bien._

 _Sin embargo, la reacción del pequeño Minato no fue la esperada…_

 _El rubio ensombreció la mirada y entrecerró los ojos, dejando ver sentimientos oscuros evidentes. Incluso Tsunade se asustó levemente cuando percibió la oscuridad que aquellos orbes zafiro mostraron. Era evidente que al chico le desagradaba bastante hablar del tema. Con creciente temor, la mujer se dispuso a esperar la respuesta de su hijo al notar que no había señal alguna de añoranza o algo que le indicara que sería un buen momento para confesar todo el secreto._

 _\- Y no me interesa saberlo, Tsunade-sama…- El chico dejó en claro el resentimiento que sentía por sus progenitores con el tono severo que usó -Me abandonaron aquí porque no me querían- Apretó los dientes -Y yo sé que Nonou-san nos quiere a todos, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así- Lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a escapar de su rostro para desconsuelo de su madre -Cuando terminan las clases y veo a todos irse con sus padres, no puedo evitar recordar que mis padres me dejaron a mi suerte…- El chico cerró los ojos con pesar -Y es por eso que quiero ser Hokage…- Sollozó antes de continuar -¡Yo no abandonaré a nadie así como ellos lo hicieron conmigo!- Apretó los puños -¡Ojalá que jamás los conozca porque los odio por haberme abandonado…!-_

 _Esas últimas palabras le rompieron el corazón a la bella mujer…_

 _Y sin poder ni querer evitarlo, se soltó a llorar también. Se abrazó a sí misma al darse cuenta de lo que su debilidad le había hecho a su hijo. Era un chico modelo en la escuela, amable con los demás y tenía la convicción de servir a su aldea, pero en ese momento fue evidente que tenía una faceta oscura, la cual estaba evidentemente ligada a su origen._

 _\- T-Tsunade-sama… ¿Se encuentra bien?-_

 _Minato recuperó la compostura cuando notó que la poderosa mujer se había soltado a llorar junto con él. Y en ese momento la admiró aún más, ya que creía que había sido empática con su dolor y se lo agradeció en el fondo de su corazón, sin saber las verdaderas razones del sufrimiento de la Sannin._

 _\- S-Sí…- Replicó todavía con la voz quebrada la mujer -Es que… Es que- Sentenció al olvido el deseo que tenía de recuperar a su hijo, por su propio bien -No puedo creer que exista gente que deje a su suerte a un niño tan especial como tú, Minato-kun- La mujer sonrió tristemente -No tiene caso que te preocupes por esas personas sin importancia, seguramente jamás tendrás que lidiar con esos cobardes…- Se recriminaba a sí misma por su error -Pero siempre puedes contar conmigo, nunca dudes en buscarme si necesitas ayuda-_

 _-Tsunade-sama…-_

 _Para sorpresa del pequeño, la mujer se puso de pie y se acercó a él para abrazarlo, atrapando su cabeza entre sus generosos pechos, provocando que el niño quedara bastante ruborizado mientras ella simplemente se regocijó en la sensación de abrazar a su hijo por primera vez desde que lo había dejado a su suerte a las puertas del orfanato._

 _\- Siempre que me necesites, no lo dudes nunca, estaré para ti- La hermosa rubia intensificó el abrazo -Siempre…-_

 _\- Gracias…-_

…

A lo largo de la vida de su hijo, cumplió cabalmente con su palabra. Le enseñó bastante sobre Ninjutsu, Genjutsu y Taijutsu, además de que cuando se graduó y se convirtió en Genin, llegó al punto de seducir y entregarse a su amigo, el Gama-Sennin Jiraiya, solamente para que éste aceptara ser el Jounin Sensei del rubio. Que después el renombrado Ninja le tomara afecto por su parte al muchacho era punto y aparte…

Ella estuvo cerca de él, teniendo el debido cuidado de evitar ser demasiado obvia de sus sentimientos y para todos los que los conocieron, era una relación donde la famosa Ninja cobijó a un huérfano que le había simpatizado cuando hizo un estudio en el orfanato de la aldea. Por eso ella misma entrenó a Kushina cuando supo que ella era el objeto del afecto de Minato, con el fin de ayudarle a su hijo para que la conquistara…

\- Esta será su habitación, Tsunade-sensei…- La pelirroja interrumpió los pensamientos de su maestra

\- Gracias, Kushina…- Sonrió suavemente la rubia

\- La dejo descansar entonces, me imagino que estará cansada por el viaje- La Uzumaki se retiró de la habitación tras hacer una respetuosa reverencia.

Tsunade comenzó a ver el lugar, que tenía una cama, tocador con un espejo amplio y un escritorio. Se sentó al filo de la cama y sonrió con tristeza, pensando en que el pequeño e inocente Naruto era prácticamente el vivo retrato de su padre… Recordó el momento en que atendió a su alumna después del incidente del Kyuubi y ese pequeño bebé que tenía Kushina entre sus brazos era dolorosamente parecido al que ella había dejado a su suerte años atrás.

Apenas estuvo segura de que su nuera sobreviviría a ese extraño incidente donde se liberó el Kyuubi de su interior, se marchó de Konoha sin mirar atrás. El rubiecito era tan dolorosamente parecido a su padre que ella simplemente no pudo soportarlo…

Ciertamente había regresado a su hogar para darse un descanso de los cobradores que la buscaban por todo el dinero que debía de los préstamos que jamás pagaba. Pero también era verdad que deseaba ver a su querida alumna y sobre todo, a ese niño que era toda la familia de sangre que le quedaba…

Y sin saberlo, esa fue su perdición.

…

Tsunade estaba profundamente dormida, con una suave sonrisa en su rostro al sentirse cerca del hijo de su amado hijo. Quería conocerlo y ayudarle a su madre a cuidarlo para de alguna forma, aliviar la culpa por abandonar a Minato que jamás había podido superar. Además, podía intentar engañarse a sí misma porque fuera de las curiosas marcas parecidas a bigotes en el rostro de su nieto y las facciones heredadas de su madre, era como si su hijo hubiera reencarnado…

Despertó somnolienta, cuando sintió algo frío en su cuello.

\- ¿Q-Qué sucede?- Murmuró, desconcertada

\- Hola, Tsunade-sama…-

La mujer abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse con la imagen de su nieto sobre ella, con las rodillas sobre la cama y a ambos costados de su vientre. Desconcertada, buscó la mirada del muchacho, encontrándose sus bellos ojos almendra con los orbes carmesí del Arma Definitiva. La mujer se estremeció por aquella perturbadora visión y su mirada pronto dejó notar el desconcierto…

\- ¿Q-Qué…?- Susurró débilmente, sintiéndose caer en la influencia del Sharingan del rubiecito

\- No se preocupe, pronto recordará este momento con regocijo…- El siniestro niño sonrió en forma sutilmente perversa mientras chocaba sus manos delante de su rostro

\- ¿C-Cómo?- Apenas pudo esbozar con un hilo de voz

\- Pronto lo sabrá…- Murmuró el Onmyou Bunshin recién creado cerca de su oído

\- N-No…- Apenas pudo negar con la cabeza, invadida por el desconcierto.

Entonces, antes de que su fuerza de voluntad mermara por completo y mientras sentía al rubio cerca de su cabeza tocar sus sienes, ladeó sus ojos levemente para reparar en la presencia de Kushina y Konan detrás del chico, rígidamente erguidas y con los brazos a los costados, con las miradas totalmente convertidas en el mismo Sharingan de tres aspas que estaba derribando las defensas de su consciencia para controlarla. Las mujeres vestían reveladores juegos de lencería blanca consistentes en finas medias sujetadas con ligueros, delgadas bragas y reveladores sujetadores de encaje que dejaban ver sus nuevas y trabajadas anatomías…

Luchaba ferozmente por mantener el control de su cerebro solamente con su fuerza de voluntad, al sentir que no era capaz de controlar su propio Chakra y usarlo para superar el asalto. Hizo todo lo que pudo, pero pronto su fuerza de voluntad mermó debido a la gran fuerza que tenían los ojos de su nieto así como al poder ejercido directamente sobre su cabeza por el otro rubio y su mente después de algunos minutos fue totalmente invadida y conquistada, dejándolo ver en su mirada, que terminó por nublarse y los orbes castaños pronto replicaron los del Arma Definitiva.

\- Finalmente, la hermosa y valiosa Tsunade está en mi poder…- Murmuró triunfante cuando la bella fémina dejó de resistirse.

El rostro de la hermosa rubia poco a poco fue perdiendo expresividad para quedar con un rostro neutro y el Sharingan reflejado en sus ojos. Naruto afiló más su sonrisa al saber exitoso su ataque sorpresa contra la poderosa Kunoichi, ya que en un combate de frente, él todavía no tenía la capacidad para enfrentarla y sus madres eran más débiles que la Sannin, así que debía aprovechar la oportunidad…

Y lo hizo.

Ciertamente, Tsunade era un blanco demasiado valioso debido a que a pesar de ser en forma diluida, tenía sangre tanto Uzumaki como Senju y también poseía un conocimiento médico muy avanzado. Su fama no era simple palabrería, ya que a través de los recuerdos de su esclava pelirroja, Saikyou Buki pudo ver a detalle varias de las hazañas médicas de la rubia durante su plenitud. Y toda esa capacidad ahora estaba a su disposición.

Celebrando su triunfo, comenzó a amasar los generosos pechos de su futura esclava mientras pensaba en las atractivas posibilidades para el futuro…

…

 **Notas**

Sobre las edades, al momento Kushina y Konan, así como las personas de su mismo rango de edad tienen 27 años, lo cual significa que Naruto nació cuando ambas tenían 22 años. Tomé como base para este dato la edad de Konan durante Naruto Shippuden, siendo la que en teoría sería la más joven de las dos. En cuanto a Tsunade, ella tiene al momento 43 años y para respetar su edad en el canon cuando se encuentra con Naruto (51 años), hice las cuentas pertinentes, dando el resultado de que en el escenario planteado en que ella es la madre de Minato y abuela de Naruto, tuvo al rubio Namikaze a la edad de 19 años.

Pues como se ha dicho, Naruto es muy joven todavía para consolidar la posesión total de sus esclavas (sexo) y pues simplemente escribiré lime sumamente ligero hasta que cumpla cierta edad en el fic para comenzar con el lemon como tal. Además, he decidido que debido a su edad, ser niño es un gran disfraz para mantener el elemento sorpresa como fue en el caso con la Sannin, ya que como fue evidente, nadie se espera un ataque así por parte de un niño.

En otro asunto, el físico que Kushina y Konan van formándose para cumplir con los deseos de Naruto va en dirección de obtener los cuerpos característicos de las mujeres fitness, en un caso muy concreto, de la bella modelo Michelle Lewin.

Tomo términos usados en fics escritos por Luomcapi_sensei, un gran amigo también involucrado en los fics de Naruto con el concepto de Control Mental, si bien él tiene más experiencias que yo en estos menesteres y en parte, me baso en sus obras para guiar el fic, como en el asunto del condicionamiento de las esclavas así como la forma como Kushina y Konan llaman a su amado rubiecito: hijo-amo. Eso también será para los conceptos similares.

Hablando ya del AU, como ya se bosquejó, Hinata y otras Kunoichi, tendrán edades diferentes a las del canon, siendo la Hyuga contemporánea de Kushina y Konan, además del turbio asunto de que era fue amante de Minato, asunto que abordaré en el siguiente capítulo. El motivo de esto, es que si bien me agrada bastante la Hinata del rango de edad de Naruto en Shippuden, la Hinata MILF del Gaiden también es bastante hermosa y al final me decidí por esta última, además de que esto permite jugar con más factores en relación al fic, como el asunto de que Boruto y Himawari fueron producto de un nacimiento de mellizos y tienen por ende, la misma edad.

Fue por ese tipo de decisiones en relación al desarrollo de la historia que me costó algo escribir el capítulo y también el comienzo del adiestramiento de Kushina y Konan, llegando a reescribir esa parte en varias ocasiones.


	4. III: Aprendizaje

**Uzumaki's Strongest Weapon**

…

Reviews:

 **Krystiam091:** Gracias, je, je, je… En cuanto a la cantidad de chicas, la verdad no lo sé, pero sí van a ser bastante porque pues, tiene que tener suficientes para enfrentar al mundo Ninja.

 **Elchabon:** Pues he leído un poco del tema del lavado de cerebro de fics muy buenos y pues me baso un poco en ellos :P Pues pobre Tsunade, no supo lo que esperaba XD En cuanto a tus preguntas, sobre que sea joven continuo, pues por lo pronto tiene la vitalidad Uzumaki y la fuerza vital de los Senju, así como la esa cosa del clan de Yuugo, así que eso está cubierto, en cuanto a lo segundo, pues dije que sería Naruto Dark y por ahí explorar su maldad pura haciendo un filtro un poco más, digamos… Manual. En cuanto a lo de tu petición, de hecho si pienso meter chicas de Bleach, pero no será Orihime, de hecho el papel que tuvo Rukia lo iba a llevar Orihime pero tu petición la salvó… Digamos de que Bleach, yo prefiero el chocolate.

 **maxdelrio14:** Pues ahí está el siguiente.

 **bladetri:** Visto :v

 **carlos636:** Ya fui, pero ni me hizo nada XD Pues más que como ANBU de Raíz, afloró en él todo el resentimiento del clan por ser traicionados. Lo de Tsunade lo llevaba pensando un buen rato, además de que para los fics, el incesto es bastante atractivo. En cuanto a Kurenai, a mí también me gusta…

 **Kales The Dark Storm:** Gracias por tus palabras, espero que los siguientes capítulos cumplan con tus expectativas.

 **Loquin:** Pues eso del ejército no está muy desentonado que digamos XD Lo de 'rubiecito' lo uso como sátira en relación a que Naruto está planeando reconstruir a los Uzumaki y colocarlos en la cima del poder cuando tiene sólo 5 años, así que es un rubiecito y lo será un rato más… Yo también quiero que tenga la edad para empezar a reconstruir a los Uzumaki porque tengo ideas lemonezcas que debo apuntar y esperar hasta que sea el momento.

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

 _Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o mías o documentos._

" _Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos de los personajes…_ "

…

 **Capítulo 3: Aprendizaje.**

…

\- Shizune se encuentra ahora en la Nación de las Aguas Termales, tomamos caminos distintos para perder a los cobradores y quedamos en reunirnos aquí dentro de 3 semanas…-

Tsunade se encontraba sentada en una silla del comedor, frente a Naruto. Su mirada opaca, con los ojos bien abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas, eran evidentes señales de que se encontraba totalmente bajo el poder de Naruto. Vestía el mismo conjunto de lencería que Kushina y Konan, quienes detrás de su hijo-amo, miraban con perversas sonrisas a la indefensa rubia. Tras la Sannin, una réplica del rubiecito manipulaba con total impunidad los recuerdos de la voluptuosa mujer usando el poder Yamanaka.

\- Muy bien…- El Arma Definitiva sonrió ante la posibilidad de controlar también a la otra famosa Ninja Médico

\- Oye- El original volteó a ver a su réplica -Encontré algo muy interesante en la mente de esta zorra…-

\- ¿Qué es?-

El Onmyou Bunshin simplemente activó su Sharingan para meter al original en un Genjutsu y así ahorrarse la explicación. Naruto entonces pudo ver la historia de Tsunade y Minato con la misma claridad con la que recordaba la voluptuosa rubia. Se enteró de todo, desde la historia melosa de la Sannin y el tal Dan, así como el producto de su amor, la terrible depresión que sufrió con la muerte del Katou, que la orilló a abandonar a su hijo recién nacido y sobre todo, la filiación con Minato…

Los más profundos secretos de la renombrada Kunoichi quedaron revelados sin que intentara siquiera defenderse. Estando totalmente a merced del rubio, no tenía alternativa alguna.

\- Vaya, qué interesante- Murmuró el Uzumaki original, saliendo del Genjutsu -Así que eres ni más ni menos que mi abuela…- Recorrió suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos la bella cara de la Sannin -Entonces quiero ver tu verdadera forma, ponte de pie y libera tu Jutsu…-

La mujer obedeció al instante. Se puso de pie y realizó un sello de manos delante de su rostro, transformándose gradualmente en una mujer anciana levemente encorvada de tez bronceada por el paso del tiempo y considerablemente arrugada. Si bien mantenía sus generosas proporciones, el paso del tiempo mostraba sus pechos y sus nalgas caídas. Su figura también se hizo levemente más robusta, por la pérdida de elasticidad de su piel.

\- Sabía que escondía su apariencia, pero no imaginé que estuviera tan envejecida- El rubio miraba reflexivo a la indefensa mujer mayor

\- Tsunade a lo largo del tiempo ha usado variado Ninjutsu Médico que debido a su complejidad, ha acortado su vida- Replicó la pelirroja, adoptando una expresión seria

\- Ciertamente… Según mis cuentas, Tsunade no tiene ni siquiera 50 años y su apariencia es de una mujer con no menos de 60- Agregó analítica la peliazul

\- Eso es cierto- El chico cerró los ojos suavemente -Escuchen, mamás-esclavas…-

\- ¡A la orden, hijo-amo!- Ambas mujeres adoptaron rígida postura militar para contestar en perfecta coordinación

\- Necesito que se preparen para que salgan de inmediato y traigan a la brevedad a una mujer de la misma edad de ustedes dos- Declaró firme el Arma Definitiva, maravillando a las esclavas por su tono autoritario

\- Como tú ordenes…- Dijeron al mismo para desaparecer en nubes de humo simultáneas

\- Je, je, je…- El chico sonrió suavemente, sin abrir los ojos -Cuando termine contigo y con ellas, serán las esclavas más perfectas…-

Ante la total falta de reacción de su abuela ante esas palabras, el rubio comenzó a reírse con siniestras carcajadas.

…

Rukia Abarai, de cabello negro encima de los hombros y un mechón de cabello a la mitad del rostro, era una Kunoichi de reconocida habilidad con la espada. Le gustaba pasear de noche cuando el cielo estaba despejado para mirar las estrellas en el firmamento. Caminaba por las calles de una Konoha ya casi sin luces encendidas en las casas siendo poco más de media noche, sin saber realmente que estaba siendo observada por dos sombras ocultas en la copa de un árbol cercano…

Kushina y Konan observaban detenidamente a su blanco, que tenía los mismos 27 años de ambas. Vestían trajes negros sumamente ajustados que dejaban ver sus trabajadas anatomías y usaban sobre sus rostros velos negros que sólo permitían ver sus ojos. Usaban botas Ninja a los muslos y complementaban su atuendo con guantes oscuros también. Tenían en sus antebrazos y espinillas protecciones de metal, además de fajas rojas amarradas a sus cinturas.

\- Rukia fue mi compañera durante la academia, tiene nuestra edad…- Murmuró la pelirroja en el oído de la peliazul

\- Es perfecta entonces, justo lo que nos pidió nuestro hijo-amo- Replicó con el mismo sigilo la mujer de Ame

\- Vamos…-

La Kunoichi caminaba ajena al peligro que la acechaba, encandilada por la maravillosa visión de la vía láctea plenamente visible en el firmamento. Sabía que su costumbre era rara, pero no podía evitarlo porque le cautivaban las estrellas desde que era pequeña y simplemente no podía ni quería evitarlo…

Súbitamente sintió cómo una especie de papel impregnado con cloroformo se pegó a su rostro. Intentó despegarlo, pero pronto varios trozos de papel más se encimaron al primero y la sustancia hacía efecto para adormecerla. Mientras hacía uso de su fuerza de voluntad para no perder el conocimiento, más pedazos de papel comenzaron a invadir su cara, cubriéndole los ojos para que tampoco pudiera ver a su atacante.

Antes de perder el conocimiento, Rukia Abarai pudo sentir cómo sus brazos eran atados a su cuerpo violentamente por una cadena de metal y lo último que percibió antes de perder el conocimiento fue la sensación de un violento jalón hacia su espalda…

…

El rubio miraba fríamente a sus dos más fieles siervas frente a él, con la cabeza gacha y mirando el suelo. Sus rodillas izquierdas posadas en el suelo y las derechas siendo usadas para recargar sus brazos del mismo costado. Delante de las dos bellas Kunoichi se encontraba aquella mujer de uniforme Jounin, inconsciente y con varias hojas de papel pegadas a su rostro para que el efecto de la sustancia se mantuviera.

\- Bien hecho, esclavas- Musitó con frialdad el niño, provocándole un escozor en la entrepierna a sus madres por el imponente tono de voz que usó

\- Gracias, hijo-amo…- Ambas sonrieron con oscura satisfacción

\- Ahora tráiganla, vamos a terminar de crear a su nueva compañera…-

El rubiecito dio media vuelta en dirección al interior de su base y las mujeres de inmediato se pusieron de pie para cargar sin delicadeza alguna a su inconsciente víctima, Konan de los hombros y Kushina de las piernas.

Rápidamente alcanzaron a su dueño en su camino para llegar a una de las tantas salas creadas por el Arma Definitiva, en la cual se encontraba la anciana Tsunade parada en aquella posición rígida señal de un control total sobre su mente sin albedrío alguno. Debajo de ella se encontraba un espiral con el vórtice hacia el interior, dibujado con sangre, rodeado de un círculo pintado también con el líquido vital y ella estaba exactamente al centro de ese trazo. Frente al primer trazado, había un segundo bosquejo idéntico al primero, exceptuando que la espiral estaba en sentido contrario. Ambos dibujos estaban unidos mediante una detallada cadena de grecas estilizadas.

\- Dejen a la mujer sobre el espiral libre- Naruto miró serio a sus madres

\- A la orden- Las dos obedecieron al instante, acercándose al área y dejando caer sin delicadeza alguna a Rukia

\- Ahora, aléjense un poco… No quiero que vayan a salir afectadas-

Las dos Kunoichi miraban curiosas lo que estaba pasando y pronto la Uzumaki se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Shikijutsu (Técnica Ritual), un arte que era realmente un tabú para el clan original. Dicho arte consistía en una versión avanzada de Fuinjutsu que involucraba personas ya fuera como objetivo o como material para su realización y tenía efectos sorprendentes…

\- ¿Es un Shikijutsu?- Preguntó curiosa la pelirroja

\- Exactamente- Replicó al instante el Arma Definitiva -Para ser específico, es el Toshikoukan no Shikijutsu (Técnica Ritual de Intercambio de Edad)-

\- ¿Toshikoukan no Shikijutsu?- Repitió la peliazul con curiosidad

\- Así es- Respondió la Uzumaki -Nuestro hijo-amo usará esos trazos de sangre como un enlace sobrenatural para intercambiar la edad de Rukia con la de Tsunade-

\- Ahora entiendo- La mujer de Ame reflexionó -Nuestro hijo-amo es asombroso…-

Por el conocimiento a su disposición, el rubio sabía que se trataba de un Jutsu herético y satanizado. Para los Uzumaki, cuya longevidad era harto reconocida, era una aberración el robarle los años de vida, literalmente, a otra persona. Sin embargo, durante la gestación del Proyecto Espiral, muchos tabús que tenían los Uzumaki se vieron superados por la desesperación y más que otra cosa, por el deseo de justicia y venganza contra sus enemigos.

\- Aléjense, no quiero que les ocurra nada- Volteó a ver a sus madres-esclavas con honesta preocupación

\- Como digas…-

Con reticencia, las dos féminas se apartaron al tiempo que Saikyou Buki se colocó justo al centro de las grecas, equidistante a Rukia y Tsunade, con la secuestrada a la derecha y la Sanin a la izquierda, listo para iniciar con el ritual… Se vio rodeado de sutil Chakra azul, el cual comenzó a reaccionar con la sangre, dando inicio a una resonancia visible de Chakra azulado. Luego, Naruto realizó una lenta y metódica secuencia de sellos de mano usando los doce y finalmente, ya rodeado de ese celeste brillo llameante, posó sus manos en las grecas.

\- ¡Toshikoukan no Jutsu!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas el rubiecito.

El Chakra en su cuerpo, pronto se hizo uno con el de los trazos y rápidamente se extendió por todo el bosquejo ante la expectación de las madres-esclavas. El ardiente Chakra pronto rodeó a la inmóvil Sannin y la Kunoichi Médico… Fue entonces que la metamorfosis empezó: poco a poco la tez de la rubia se fue aclarando lentamente, mientras que la estatura de la inconsciente Abarai empezó a disminuir levemente. Por el contrario, la arrugada piel de la mujer Senju y Uzumaki comenzó a volverse tersa y elástica, justo como la tenía durante su transformación.

\- ¡Mira, está funcionando!- Konan estaba realmente sorprendida por el rejuvenecimiento que estaba experimentando la abuela de Naruto

\- Sí, también lo está haciendo con Rukia…- Kushina miró indiferente a la perjudicada del Jutsu.

Por el contrario a la maestra de la Uzumaki, la mujer de cabello negro se iba encorvando lentamente, su anatomía poco a poco perdía firmeza e incluso su cabellera gradualmente se iba tornando canosa. La piel que sus ropas dejaban ver mostraba la presencia de arrugas, cuya cantidad aumentaba progresivamente.

El proceso duró bastante tiempo, cerca de media hora y no termino hasta que la hermosa Tsunade recuperó toda la belleza de ese periodo de su vida. Su mirada inexpresiva era notoriamente más sexy a través de su fresco rostro renovado.

\- ¡Hijo-amo…!-

Las dos mujeres corrieron preocupadas hacia el Arma Definitiva al ver que se dejaba caer al suelo, logrando sostenerlo antes de que se hiciera daño. Le ayudaron a reincorporarse para que viera el resultado de su Jutsu y así lo hizo, sonriendo con expresión cansada al saber dueño de aquella voluptuosa e inmóvil hembra que simplemente esperaba órdenes para obedecer.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Kushina se mostró angustiada por el estado del chico

\- Sí… Una noche de sueño para robarle Chakra al Kyuubi y estaré como nuevo…- Replicó Naruto débilmente

\- Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos con Rukia?- Preguntó Konan con expectación

\- Desaparézcanla, estoy cansando y sólo quiero descansar- El Arma Definitiva sentenció con firmeza

\- Como digas…- Ambas mujeres asintieron conjuntamente

\- Y en cuanto a ti- El rubiecito volteó a ver a su nueva adquisición -Ven, quiero que duermas conmigo…-

La voluptuosa rubia no dijo nada, simplemente sus ojos brillaron fugazmente de tono carmesí y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su amo silenciosamente, extendiendo sus brazos. Kushina y Konan entendieron y cumpliendo los deseos de Naruto, se lo dejaron a la mujer, quien lo cagó cuidadosamente mientras ellas se dirigían a la inconsciente víctima y la cargaban burdamente.

\- Lo importante es deshacernos de esta mujer lo más pronto posible- El Uzumaki ordenó al ver la preocupación de sus esclavas por él -Y no dejen huella alguna-

\- Como digas- Asintió Kushina

\- No tardaremos- Complementó Konan

\- No se preocupen, la abuela-esclava cuidará de mí- El chico sonrió suavemente, contento por ver la devoción que sus madres le tenían -Ahora vayan y regresan para dormir, mañana será un día agitado…-

\- Entendido- Ambas féminas asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Las dos mujeres desaparecieron en nubes de humo, dejando a los rubios solos. Naruto de inmediato enfocó sus ojos en los de Tsunade, transformándolos en el Sharingan rápidamente. Los orbes marrones pronto replicaron el ojo de los Uchiha y su lavado de cerebro dio comienzo.

\- Vamos a mi habitación a dormir, abuela-esclava…- Murmuró sonriente el pequeño niño

\- Sí, nieto-amo…- Contestó con tono mecánico la Sannin.

…

Kushina y Konan llegaron a un impresionante y hondo cañón ubicado a un par de kilómetros de la aldea, con la todavía incapacitada Rukia en brazos e inconsciente. La bajaron con cuidado para que no despertara y pronto la pelirroja hizo uso de su Kinton Ninjutsu para encadenarla totalmente. Los papeles de la peliazul pronto cubrieron todo su cuerpo con una gruesa cobertura.

\- ¿Crees que sea suficiente?- Preguntó la mujer de Ame

\- Sí, además nadie la va a buscar al fondo del cañón…- Respondió seria la Uzumaki

\- Muy bien, entonces vamos a lanzarla…-

Sin misericordia alguna, patearon con perfecta coordinación a la indefensa mujer, quien cayó en silencio al oscuro fondo del cañón, el cual debido a su modelado por el agua que escurría de las orillas, parecía una siniestra dentadura de afilados colmillos…

…

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la casa Uzumaki. Y Naruto estaba contento, puesto que debajo de él, la hermosa Tsunade dormía profundamente, totalmente bajo su control. A diferencia de su madres, con su abuela no había profundizado su dominio y era poco más que una muñeca sin voluntad, debido a que había quedado agotado tras regresarle la juventud a la mujer.

Pero esas prominentes curvas a su máximo esplendor bien valían la pena. Además, nada mejor que células jóvenes para trabajar cómodamente con la genética de la Sannin. Otro factor a considerar era que su rendimiento sería aún mejor al no tener que mantener una transformación continua para ocultar su vejez. En resumen, el haber rejuvenecido a la voluptuosa rubia era una perfecta decisión.

El Arma Definitiva se cruzó de brazos para reflexionar sobre sus siguientes movimientos, recostado sobre su marioneta y sumamente cómodo con la cabeza entre aquellos turgentes pechos. Para cualquiera en su posición, el siguiente movimiento era evidente: esperar a que se cumpliera el plazo indicado para esperar a la tía Shizune y apoderarse de ella también, ya que después de su abuela, la última de los Katou era la mejor Kunoichi Médico del mundo y sería una incorporación sumamente provechosa para el clan.

Eso lo pensaría después…

De momento tenía que apoderarse por completo de su abuela y transformar su mente a la de una esclava ideal. Inmediatamente se levantó, fastidiado por no seguir en tan cómoda posición, creando un nuevo Onmyou Bunshin para asaltar su mente y repetir el mismo proceso que había ejecutado previamente en sus madres. La réplica pronto se posó frente a su cabeza y colocó sus manos en la conocida posición del Shihai Kioku para desvincularla afectivamente de sus recuerdos.

\- Despierta- Ordenó firme el rubiecito y su abuela obedeció inmediatamente, abriendo los ojos de forma súbita.

Inmediatamente atrapó los ojos inexpresivos y de pupila dilatada con su Sharingan, al tiempo que de su mano derecha surgió una cadena de Chakra Kinton que ató el cuello de la rubia para luego convertirse en un collar de metal idéntico a los de las mamás-esclavas.

\- Las palabras que estoy a punto de decir quedarán ancladas en lo más profundo de tu mente eternamente y siempre crearás que son ideas propias e incuestionables junto con tus compañeras… Repetirás todo lo que diré, sabiendo que tú eres la afectada…- Endureció su tono de voz para imponerse a la afamada Kunoichi -Tú eres una esclava fiel y devota del Clan Uzumaki…-

\- Yo soy una esclava fiel y devota del Clan Uzumaki…- Replicó Tsunade apenas terminó su amo de hablar

\- Naciste para ser la más sumisa y obediente esclava de tu amo, Naruto- El proceso era básicamente el mismo que con sus madres esclavas -Estás perdidamente enamorada de Naruto y solamente vives para complacerlo y ayudarlo en su misión en aras de reconstruir al Clan Uzumaki…-

\- Nací para ser la más sumisa y obediente esclava de mi amo, Naruto… Estoy perdidamente enamorada de Naruto y solamente vivo para complacerlo y ayudarlo en su misión en aras de reconstruir al Clan Uzumaki…- Declaró Tsunade mientras el Onmyou Bunshin iniciaba la manipulación descarada de sus recuerdos

\- Naruto te resulta irresistible y serás incapaz de negarte a sus deseos y órdenes, él es el dueño absoluto de tu voluntad…- Incapaz de contenerse, el rubiecito empezó a manosear las tetas de su esclava -Estás total e irremediablemente enamorada de Naruto…-

\- Naruto me resulta irresistible y seré incapaz de negarme a sus deseos y órdenes, él es el dueño absoluto de mi voluntad…- La mujer se mantenía inexpresiva a pesar del descarado magreo de su nieto -Estoy total e irremediablemente enamorada de Naruto…-

\- Naruto es el dueño de tu cuerpo, tu mente y tu alma… Eso te hace ser totalmente feliz, ya que tu único propósito en la vida es obedecerlo y complacerlo…-

\- Naruto es el dueño de mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma… Eso me hace ser totalmente feliz, ya que mi único propósito en la vida es obedecerlo y complacerlo…-

Básicamente eran las mismas directrices que usó en sus madres. Totalmente satisfecho con sus primeras esclavas, el Arma Definitiva quería el mismo resultado con su hermosa abuela y con un perverso razonamiento, le daría también la oportunidad de reivindicarse por haber abandonado a su hijo siendo una esclava totalmente dedicada a satisfacer hasta en lo más mínimo a su nieto…

Ella también tendría un estatus especial dentro del futuro clan, como una esclava prominente apenas debajo de sus madres-esclavas, sería la tercera en la jerarquía de los renacidos Uzumaki.

\- También te sentirás irremediablemente atraída por las mujeres más atractivas, voluptuosas y fuertes… Desearás cautivarlas para que tu amo las convierta en esclavas fieles y devotas como tú… Obedientes y sumisas al Clan Uzumaki y sobre todo, a Naruto, tu absoluto amo…-

\- También me sentiré irremediablemente atraída por las mujeres más atractivas, voluptuosas y fuertes… Desearé cautivarlas para que mi amo las convierta en esclavas fieles y devotas como yo… Obedientes y sumisas al Clan Uzumaki y sobre todo, a Naruto, mi absoluto amo…-

\- Serás totalmente sumisa y obediente con tu amo así como dominante y autoritaria con las demás esclavas del clan junto a tus compañeras… Disfrutarás tu poder sobre ellas-

\- Seré totalmente sumisa y obediente con mi amo así como dominante y autoritaria con las demás esclavas del clan junto a mis compañeras… Disfrutaré mi poder sobre ellas-

\- La obediencia es placer…- Naruto decidió encerrar a su abuela en el mismo círculo vicioso que a sus madres

\- La obediencia es placer…- Repitió mecánicamente la Sannin, sellando su destino de sumisión y obediencia.

Mientras el rubio original iniciaba con el largo proceso tras las órdenes elementales implantadas en el subconsciente de su esclava, la réplica se encargaba de manipular sus recuerdos a consciencia para de paso desvincularla afectivamente de ellos, para que fueran una fuente de información no muy diferente a un libro, al igual que con Kushina y Konan.

La idea del Arma Definitiva era tener como sus colaboradoras cercanas a sus madres y a su abuela, las cuales serían especiales entre sus esclavas al tener un libre albedrío parcial, dirigidos por el afecto que las tres sentían hacia él. En el caso de Tsunade, poco a poco, modificaba sus memorias para reorientar los sentimientos de amor y culpa que tenía por Minato para que estuvieran enfocados hacia él.

Trabajó durante horas la mente de la Sannin para dejarla justo como él deseaba…

…

Naruto se encontraba delante de sus tres esclavas, las cuales estaban rígidamente erguidas frente a él con suaves sonrisas y miradas ansiosas…

El trío lucía la misma vestimenta, consistente en cortos pantalones de mezclilla que más parecían bragas, los cuales dejaban ver buena parte de sus prominentes nalgas y se metían en sus muslos, así como sencillos tops negros que apenas podían contener sus generosas tetas. Calzaban sandalias Ninja cortas y de generoso tacón y plataforma, cuya altura fácilmente superaban los quince centímetros que les resaltaban las piernas y les levantan sus traseros dándoles aspectos eróticos capaces de incitar al deseo a cualquier hombre.

\- Muy bien, esclavas…- El Arma Definitiva sonrió con deleite al saberse dueño de esas obras de arte de carne y hueso -¡Prepárense!-

Las tres mujeres se recostaron en el suelo y posaron sus manos en sus nucas con una coordinación que parecía delicadamente ensayada, para comenzar con su rutina de abdominales. Felices, sólo esperaban la autorización de su señor para empezar.

\- Ahora van a repetir todo lo que les diga, adaptándolo como si lo dijeran ustedes, quedará grabado por siempre en lo más profundo de sus mentes y lo harán sin interrumpir su rutina de ejercicio…- El rubiecito sonrió amable - ¿Han entendido?-

\- ¡Entendido!- Replicaron las tres, ansiosas y entusiasmadas

\- ¡Muy bien, empiecen!- Las féminas comenzaron de inmediato con el vaivén de las abdominales -¡Naruto es tu amo…!- Gritó alegre el Uzumaki

\- ¡Naruto es mi amo!- Recitaron con la misma felicidad las esclavas, sin dejar su labor

\- ¡Naruto es sexy y atractivo…!-

\- ¡Naruto es sexy y atractivo…!-

\- ¡Eres una zorra…!- Saikyou Buki se notaba sumamente contento por cómo se iba desarrollando el condicionamiento de sus esclavas

\- ¡Soy una zorra!- Dijeron las féminas mientras su respiración comenzaba a agitarse

\- ¡Te gusta ser dominada por Naruto…!-

\- ¡Me gusta ser dominada por Naruto…!-

\- ¡Te gusta dominar a otras esclavas…!-

\- ¡Me gusta dominar a otras esclavas…!-

\- ¡Naruto te pone caliente…!- El Arma Definitiva observó a sus esclavas comenzar a ruborizarse con esa orden

\- ¡Naruto me pone caliente…!- Las hembras se mostraron ansiosas, sin dejar de ejercitarse

\- ¡El cuerpo de Naruto es perfecto e irresistible…!-

\- ¡El cuerpo de Naruto es perfecto e irresistible…!-

\- ¡Eres una zorra sumisa, caliente y descerebrada…!- El rubiecito sonrió al ver cómo la excitación de sus hembras se incrementaba frase a frase

\- ¡Soy una zorra sumisa, caliente y descerebrada…!- Los pezones de las tres comenzaron a resaltarse en sus ropas

\- ¡Eres propiedad de Naruto…!-

\- ¡Soy propiedad de Naruto…!-

El condicionamiento duró por horas…

Las tres mujeres pasaron por todos los aparatos del gimnasio mientras repetían esas frases una y otra vez. Naruto realmente se esforzó por terminar de pulir sus mentes para cuando llegara el momento, empezara la reconstrucción que tenía pensada para los nuevos Uzumaki…

Posesivo con sus madres y ahora con su abuela también debido a su personalidad como niño antes de que se le fuera revelada la verdad, iba a convertirse en el único varón del clan para asegurar la evolución generación tras generación de Uzumaki conforme sus descendientes se acercaran genéticamente a él.

Sin embargo, el pensamiento de que fuera del libre albedrío parcial de sus madres y su abuela, sería una vida solitaria, se arraigó en su mente…

Y entonces tuvo una idea.

…

Kushina, Konan y Tsunade se encontraban profundamente dormidas en una fuente subterránea ubicada en una de las tantas habitaciones subterráneas de la base. Sus cabezas recargadas en la orilla, eran lo único que sobresalía del agua. El resto de sus cuerpos se encontraban sumergidos en el líquido, que estaba combinado con un extracto obtenido de varias de las hierbas sembradas en secreto que tenía el efecto de suavizar las pieles de las mujeres al tiempo que le proporcionaban un delicioso aroma corporal, además de agrandar el tamaño de sus pechos y sus glúteos. Utilizaba ese extracto para compensar la pérdida de grasa que tenían durante su acondicionamiento físico y que sus deliciosas curvas no perdieran su atractivo volumen sin que necesariamente fueran aumentadas como tal.

Naruto, de pie, miraba indiferente el merecido descanso de sus esclavas tras su agotador condicionamiento, mientras pensaba en uno de los pocos Shikijutsu Uzumaki que no era como tal una atrocidad contra las leyes naturales.

Bunkatsu Touchi no Shikijutsu (Técnica Ritual Divide y Vencerás)…

Era un Shikijutsu sumamente particular, que tenía la facultad de dividir una entidad en dos, que aunque parecieran distintas, tendrían una unión que todavía no podía explicarse. Pero al final del día, como tal era un división. El rubiecito entonces se sentó en el frío suelo en postura de meditación y buscar una solución, ya que utilizar ese Kinjutsu tendría bastantes consecuencias.

¿Realmente iba a estar solo? Sus esclavas eran incondicionales a él, porque así estaban condicionadas sus mentes, aunque dentro de ese adoctrinamiento estuviera incluido su amor natural de madres y abuela respectivamente… Pero al final, no eran cien por ciento libres de elegir.

¿Aliados? Fuera del clan, definitivamente no. Konoha fue aliada de Uzushio y en su momento, su fuerza Ninja fue la punta de lanza de la Operación Vertical. Desconocía, por obvias razones, el desarrollo real de la batalla, pero siendo que los Shinobi y Kunoichi de Konoha tenían la mayor parte de la información de inteligencia, era evidente que ellos fueron los que dirigieron las fuerzas conjuntas de las Cinco Grandes Aldeas. Lo ideal sería condicionar a todas sus esclavas así como lo estaba haciendo con Kushina, Konan y Tsunade, pero conllevaría bastante trabajo como para hacerlo solo…

"Nuevamente está ese problema…" Fue entonces que el Arma Definitiva se dio cuenta de que realmente necesitaba ayuda "Sin embargo, debo planear bien mis movimientos para evitar que esto sea contraproducente…" Endureció la mirada "Urge infiltrar el alto mando de la aldea, inmediatamente…"

…

\- Si realmente queremos infiltrar a los líderes de la aldea, hay una opción…- Murmuró la voluptuosa rubia.

Naruto y sus esclavas tenían una reunión de estrategia para planear detalladamente sus próximos movimientos. Se encontraban en otra habitación subterránea, la cual estaba acondicionada como una sala de espera. Las tres mujeres, desnudas, mimaban a su amo, Kushina a la derecha, Konan a la izquierda y Tsunade detrás de él.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó serio Saikyou Buki, con la mirada puesta al frente

\- Está la anciana Koharu Utatane- Replicó reflexiva la Sannin, mientras masajeaba los hombros de su señor con los pechos

\- No lo creo…- Kushina restregaba sus senos en el brazo de su hijo -Yo no contaba con la vieja por la falta de cercanía y antes de ser tu esclava, discutía bastante con ella… Llegó incluso a sugerir tu muerte para librar a la aldea del Kyuubi-

\- Yo también estoy fuera de la ecuación…- La peliazul sutilmente guiaba la mano de su dueño por sus piernas -Jamás ha confiado en mí por ser extrajera…-

\- Yo, sin embargo… Soy alumna de su amigo, el Sandaime Hokage- La rubia sonrió de forma sutilmente perversa -Podría atraerla a una trampa para que te apoderes de ella, amo…-

\- Eso se oye bien…- El Arma Definitiva suavizó su expresión -Entonces debemos hacer los preparativos pertinentes-

\- Y ahora que recuerdo…- La sonrisa de la famosa Kunoichi se afiló más -Cuando era joven, la vieja estaba buenísima, pero nunca se casó por mojigata y porque Biwako, la esposa del Sandaime, se le adelantó con el viejo…-

\- Vaya, vieja y virgen…- Naruto esbozó un rictus sombrío -Ahora quiero tenerla en mi poder, justo como a ustedes-

\- Así será, hijo-amo- Ronroneó la pelirroja, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su hijo

\- El mundo será tuyo- Susurró Konan, haciendo lo mismo que la otra mamá en el costado libre

\- Te lo juramos como tus fieles esclavas…- Tsunade recargó su cuerpo en la cabeza de su nieto

\- Bien… Empecemos entonces…-

…

Koharu Utatane, vestida con un holgado kimono gris sobre un Obi oscuro, era una mujer amargada a sus 61 años. Con el cabello totalmente grisáceo y el cuerpo encorvado por el paso del tiempo, generalmente se encontraba en su oficina de consejera, la cual estaba en el tercer piso de la Torre Hokage. Su única motivación en la vida era mantener su posición privilegiada dentro de la jerarquía de Konoha. Se sentía viva cuando decidía la vida de alguien o incitaba a otra persona a hacer lo que ella quería. Sentada en el escritorio de su despacho, participaba bastante en las decisiones sobre las cuales se regía la economía, además de ser partícipe en muchas de las juntas que decidían los asuntos trascendentales de la aldea.

Abrió una gaveta, sacando de su interior una fotografía enmarcada bastante vieja, en la cual estaba ella de adolescente con su uniforme Ninja consistente en un traje negro ajustado usando peto de armadura Samurai color azul y protectores en los brazos del mismo color. Cabello castaño con el cabello sujetado en dos odangos contiguos y detenidos con un palillo puntiagudo, estaba junto a su gran amigo Homura Mitokado, un joven de cabello negro alborotado con lentes de grueso armazón y finalmente, Hiruzen Sarutobi…

El Sandaime Hokage si bien era un poco bajo de estatura, siempre fue un Shinobi poderoso y su personalidad decidida en el campo de batalla para ella era sumamente atrayente, además de sus cabellos alborotados que le daban un aire salvaje. Crecieron juntos y siempre fueron grandes amigos… Todo aquél que los conociera creía que tendrían un destino común y ella también pensaba así, por lo que daba por sentado que así sería. Entonces fue, ya casi a los 30 años, que Biwako Sarutobi entró en la ecuación y sin que Koharu pudiera defender lo que sentía suyo, perdió al hombre del que estaba enamorada.

Desde ese momento estuvo resentida por la vida y nunca intentó amar otra vez, ya que no quería volver a sufrir el mismo dolor. Dejó pasar pretendiente tras pretendiente y simplemente se dedicó a su carrera política para hacerse de un lugar irrevocable en la estructura de mando de la aldea. La vida pasó delante de sus ojos y vio con creciente frustración cómo sus amigos y enemigos iban haciendo sus vidas mientras ella simplemente dejaba pasar todo…

Siempre que veía esa foto se sentía tentada a estrellarla contra el suelo, pero simplemente los recuerdos y la nostalgia la invadía y terminaba por contemplarla con una mezcla de sentimientos prácticamente incomprensible entre la dicha, la añoranza, el rencor y la envidia.

Guardó el objeto en la gaveta cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta y tras suspirar un poco para controlar las emociones desbocadas en su corazón, recuperó el semblante hosco que la caracterizaba.

\- Adelante…- Dijo la mujer mayor.

Tsunade entró al lugar, vistiendo sus habituales ropas, con expresión seria en su rostro. Las dos mujeres nunca se llevaron bien a pesar de que Hiruzen Sarutobi fue entrenado junto a la mayor y a su vez, entrenó a la menor. La anciana inmediatamente endureció la mirada al tener frente a ella a la sobrina nieta de su maestro, el Niidaime Hokage y a su vez, a la nieta del Shodaime Hokage. La Sannin tomó asiento en la silla ubicada frente al escritorio.

\- Vaya, pensé que estarías tirada como la vulgar alcohólica que eres en algún casino de la Nación del Fuego…- Dijo la anciana con dureza -¿Qué quieres? Si necesitas otro préstamo puedes irte por donde viniste, no pienso malgastar dinero de la aldea en tus estupideces…-

\- Relájate, vieja…- Replicó la rubia con altanería -La verdad vengo por un asunto importante y a pesar de que no te soporto, eres la única que puede ayudarme- Terminó con tono serio

\- Espero que no sea alguna tontería- Replicó hosca la mujer mayor

\- No…- La Sannin endureció su expresión -Odio admitirlo, pero sólo tú puedes ayudarme con el chico Kyuubi…-

\- ¿Qué sucede?- La Utatane inmediatamente se mostró interesada en el tema

\- Tal parece que el sello realizado por Minato para sellar a la bestia tuvo un fallo ligero… Estuve estudiándolo durante días y me di cuenta de que la mente de la bestia ha terminado por imponerse a la del chico- Tsunade repitió las palabras que había ensayado por horas para sonar como si realmente despreciara a su amado y adorado nieto-amo

\- Justo pensé que pasaría eso- Replicó Koharu con la mirada endurecida -La bestia es demasiado poderosa como para que un simple sello pudiera contenerla exitosamente… Ahora explícame porque has acudido a mí y no a Sarutobi…-

\- Como si no lo supieras…- La voluptuosa mujer se cruzó de brazos -El viejo es demasiado blando y seguramente trataría de convencerme de que el chiquillo puede con el Kyuubi-

\- Hiruzen siempre fue un blandengue…- Replicó la mujer mayor con algo en su cara parecido a una sonrisa -Eso es cierto- La Utatane parecía convencida con el argumento -¿Y por qué no has acudido al consejo de la aldea?-

\- ¿Bromeas?- Replicó la rubia con desprecio -Esos estirados son unos imbéciles que intentarían sacarle provecho a la situación… Soy de la opinión de que el mocoso debe ser asesinado para deshacernos del Kyuubi, al menos por un tiempo-

\- Eso es cierto…- Asintió la anciana "Además, al final el chiquillo que lo contiene sigue siendo un Uzumaki" Su mirada se endureció aún más -¿Qué tienes en mente?-

\- Kushina siempre fue muy ingenua, puedo distraerla a ella y a Konan para que te infiltres en la casa y lo mates…- Tsunade se mostró perversa para conservar la mascarada -Además, siempre podemos recurrir a los Yamanaka para que las dos olviden los sentimientos que tienen por ese engendro-

\- Ahora entiendo- Las palabras de la consejera del Hokage confundieron ligeramente a la Sannin

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Replicó sinceramente sorprendida la rubia

\- Al final no tienes la sangre fría como para asesinar a tu propio nieto- Las palabras de Koharu dejaron incrédula a Tsunade, más que nada porque no se imaginaba que alguien pudiera conocer el secreto

\- ¿Q-Qué quieres decir?- La bella mujer se notaba visiblemente nerviosa

\- Como si no lo supiera…- La anciana esbozó una sonrisa sombría -La malcriada nieta del Shodaime ayudando a un huérfano por simple convicción… Que te lo crea quien no te conozca, además Minato era bastante parecido a Dan Katou- La Sannin desvió la mirada visiblemente confundida para parecer sinceramente desconcertada -Pero bueno… Si estás dispuesta a que mate a tu nieto, lo haré por el bien de la aldea-

\- Que así sea…- Contestó Tsunade después de unos segundos.

…

Koharu se internó en la casa Uzumaki con sigilo al creer que Tsunade había conseguido neutralizar a las madres del chiquillo. En su tiempo era una de las Kunoichi mejor capacitadas del mundo, pero como Sarutobi era un prodigio, la eclipsaba. Sin embargo, para ella eso no era un problema realmente, ya que así mantenía un bajo perfil y siempre tendría el factor sorpresa a su favor.

Caminó por los pasillos y sintió una presencia en el sótano de la casa, por lo que llegó a las escaleras y comenzó a descender con destacable sigilo…

Mientras se preparaba para acabar con la vida del nieto de Tsunade, pensó que al final era un Uzumaki y si bien sólo quedaría Kushina para Konoha, luego podía arreglarle un matrimonio para tener otro posible contenedor para el Bijuu en el futuro, una vez que la bestia escapara del Meikai (Inframundo) para volver a la vida…

Cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras, se sorprendió de encontrarse al niño cruzado de brazos y mirándola fijamente.

\- Vaya, así que la habilidad de sentir las emociones no provenía de Mito-sama, sino de ti, Kyuubi…- La anciana sonrió suavemente

"¿De qué habla?" El rubio endureció la mirada

\- Me sorprende que no hayas actuado antes, cuando Tsunade se llevó a las madres del chiquillo- Koharu observaba detenidamente al Uzumaki, creyendo que el zorro se había apoderado por completo de él -Como sea, hoy simplemente morirás, espero que estés listo…- La mujer mayor sacó de entre sus ropas un Kunai de mango algo más largo que uno normal

\- No me asustas…-

Pero el Uzumaki sólo pudo esquivar el tajo que la mujer le lanzó a la altura del pecho gracias a su Sharingan, que se activó prácticamente por instinto. Sin embargo, la camisa negra que vestía no tuvo la misma suerte y pronto manifestó un corte que dejó parcialmente descubierto el pecho del rubio.

"Para ser una vieja, su velocidad es sorprendente…" Pensó analítico el Uzumaki, mirando con detenimiento a su enemiga

\- No pensé que podrías esquivarme- La mujer mayor se lanzó nuevamente al frente -¡Pero no vas a salvarte!-

Nuevamente el chico tuvo problemas para esquivar a la mujer, pero al final pudo conseguirlo y evitarse un problema mayor. Sin embargo, la mujer continuó atacando insistentemente por todo el lugar, sorprendiendo al rubio con su ferocidad y esa desconcertante velocidad para una persona de su edad.

\- ¿Te sorprende mi habilidad, Kyuubi?- La mujer sonrió confiada cuando tras lanzar una estocada que el chico esquivó, le lanzó una patada que lo envió a estrellarse con un muro de la habitación, cayendo al suelo segundos después

\- Maldita…- Murmuró el Arma Definitiva, poniéndose poco a poco de pie

\- Puede que sea vieja, pero en su momento fui la mejor Kunoichi del mundo- La Utatane miraba con desprecio al chico -Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu… No hay arte Ninja que no haya podido dominar-

"Es hábil" Pensó con seriedad Saikyou Buki

\- Pues bien, es hora de demostrarte mi habilidad- La mujer realizó una secuencia de sellos de mano sumamente veloz -¡Katon: Ryugamu (Elemento Fuego: Mordisco de Dragón)!-

Las manos de la anciana se vieron rodeadas de intenso Chakra Katon y nuevamente se lanzó hacia el chico, quien transformó su Sharingan en Byakugan. Koharu intentó lanzarle un agarre al chico para quemarlo y lo consiguió agarrar del brazo derecho, provocando que Naruto reprimiera una expresión de dolor. Sin embargo, usando sus Tenketsu para expulsar Chakra de su cuerpo, se pudo liberar rápidamente.

"Pasó del Sharingan al Byakugan en segundos…" La anciana se mostró recelosa "Nunca había visto algo así antes" Enfocó con frialdad a Naruto -¿Qué demonios eres?-

\- Si me vences, puede que entonces te lo diga…- De la palma de la mano izquierda del chico surgió una estaca de hueso

\- Muy bien, sólo espero que no mueras antes…-

Los dos se lanzaron al frente y durante el recorrido de la corta distancia que los separaba, la mujer mayor sacó otro Kunai de entre sus ropas que imbuyó de Chakra rápidamente, lista para acabar con el rubiecito, que se disponía a empalar a la mujer por el dolor que le había provocado en su brazo para desquitarse…

Ya luego la sometería.

\- ¡Nikkou no Jutsu (Técnica de la Luz Solar)…!- Para sorpresa del rubio, la mujer despidió un resplandor sumamente brillante de todo su cuerpo, que lo dejó totalmente ciego por la visión aumentada de su Byakugan

\- ¡Qué demonios…!- Lanzó su ataque prácticamente a ciegas.

Cuando puso recuperar la vista, quedó atónito…

Su brazo derecho estaba en el suelo, cortado en el punto medio entre el codo y el hombro. Esbozó un rictus de furia y lanzó un alarido al techo mientras se tomaba el muñón ensangrentado que le había quedado. La mujer, si bien tenía su hombro derecho atravesado por la estaca y había perdido el movimiento, podría sanar con Ninjutsu Médico.

\- Ja… Yo quería partirte en dos- La mujer mayor se puso de pie con algo de dificultad para ver al niño a sus pies -Aunque bueno, al final sólo eres una bestia…- Se acercó poco a poco al chiquillo, lista para decapitarlo con el Kunai manchado de sangre que empuñaba en su mano funcional -Pues bien… ¿Algo que decir antes de que te mate?- Koharu tomó impulso para darle un golpe franco en la base del cuello

\- ¡Ahora…!- Gritó el furibundo rubio en dirección a la entrada.

La Kunoichi volteó sólo para encontrarse con una gran cantidad de hojas de papel impregnadas de cloroformo, las cuales pronto se dirigieron a su nariz, su boca y sus ojos. De inmediato identificó el olor del químico e intentó retirar los papeles de su rostro, pero impedida para ver, no pudo evitar las poderosas cadenas que rápidamente la capturaron de brazos y piernas…

Lo último que pudo sentir antes de perder el conocimiento fue un bestial puñetazo en la base de la espina que la mandó a estrellarse contra una de las paredes del lugar, la cual cedió fácilmente ante la fuerza imprimida al golpe.

\- ¡Amo!- Las tres mujeres se acercaron con visiblemente preocupación -¡¿Se encuentra bien?!- Preguntaron a coro

\- No pregunten estupideces…- El chico estaba luchando por contener la rabia ciega que amenazaba con invadirlo y usó un tono duro que intimidó a las tres

\- L-Lo sentimos…- Murmuraron temerosas las Kunoichi mientras el rubio se daba media vuelta para ver a la severamente lastimada Koharu

"Pude haber muerto" Empezó a reflexionar el futuro patriarca de los Uzumaki mientras apretaba los dientes "¡Estuve cerca de morir! Que le atravesara el hombro y así evitara que me cortara el cuerpo a la mitad fue mera casualidad porque lancé desesperado el ataque a ciegas en medio de esa luz…" Cerró los ojos para tratar de serenarse "Desde ese día que maté a esos Ninja de segunda, pensé que no tendría problemas hasta muchos años después…" Comenzó a respirar por la boca profundamente mientras observaba temblar levemente a la anciana "Me confié y eso pudo haberme costado la vida… ¡Todo se pudo haber ido a la basura!" Apretó el puño "Ahora entiendo eso del engaño… Revisando a detalle los recuerdos de Tsunade, pensé que esta mujer era una Ninja común y corriente, por lo que había vivido tanto por pura suerte y saber en qué momento aliarse con gente más fuerte que ella" Finalmente la serenidad parecía volver a él "Y esas fueron dos lecciones que yo pienso aprender bien…" Con un pujido intenso, comenzó a enviar Chakra a la parte mutilada -¡Ah…!- Lanzó un alarido al tiempo que un nuevo brazo emergía del muñón con violencia, envuelto en una capa de sangre -Ah, ah…- Su poder disminuyó considerablemente tras reponer su miembro -Afortunadamente tengo el Senninka para convertir el Chakra en tejido y con el Shikotsumyaku regeneré también el hueso- Murmuró, más para sí mismo, relajándose en parte por el cansancio -Ahora…- Volteó hacia sus todavía intimidadas esclavas -Vengan, necesito que me brinden de su Chakra- Las tres se mostraron aliviadas que de su amado señor ya no estaba molesto con ellas

\- ¡A la orden, amo!-

Las tres esclavas posaron sus manos derechas en el pecho del rubio y pronto comenzaron a traspasarle su energía. Naruto sintió inmediatamente cómo sus fuerzas volvían a su cuerpo lentamente.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora, hijo-amo?- Preguntó Kushina con expectación

\- ¿Ya trajeron a la mujer que les indiqué?- Cuestionó a su vez el Arma Definitiva con creciente calma

\- Sí, una mujer cinco años mayor que nosotras, Yuzu Sakaki, está en la sala, se encuentra completamente dormida- Respondió Konan suavemente

\- Muy bien… Tráiganla-

…

Poco a poco, Koharu recuperaba la conciencia…

Se sentía adolorida por el golpe recibido y abrió lentamente los ojos con recelo. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta que estaba encadenada de forma que sus brazos amarrados sobre su cabeza, colgaban del techo y estaba suspendida varios metros del suelo. Cuando se liberara, se encargaría de hacer que las fuerzas Ninja se lanzaran al entero contra la Sannin.

\- ¡Tsunade!- Gritó encolerizada la Ninja -¡¿Dónde estás, alcohólica asquerosa?!-

Se mostró sorprendida. Su voz ya no era rasposa, sino que era melodiosa justo como la recordaba de joven… Bajó la mirada y se encontró con la sorpresa de que sus pechos, firmes como antaño, levantaban el peto de su atuendo. Se mostró cada vez más confundida, al notar que usaba el mismo vestuario que en su juventud y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta ante las señales de que su cuerpo había cambiado visiblemente.

\- Veo que ya despertó, abuela- Naruto se posó delante de ella

\- ¡¿Qué me hiciste, maldito Kyuubi?!- La mujer encaró al rubiecito

\- Simplemente regresé tu cuerpo a su edad biológica de 29 años…-

\- ¡¿Qué?!- La mujer se mostró visiblemente desconcertada

\- ¿Sorprendida?- El Arma Definitiva sonrió en forma oscura -Yo creo que te sentó bien el cambio…-

La integrante del consejo era realmente bella. Su cabello ahora castaño se había soltado de una parte de su peinado, dejando un fleco de lado que cubría parte de su frente y algo que resaltaba de sus finas facciones eran sus carnosos labios y sus generosas proporciones corporales nada le envidiaban a la mismísima Tsunade.

\- ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste, maldito zorro?!- Bramó iracunda la Kunoichi

\- Vamos a aclarar un cosa- El Uzumaki borró la sonrisa de su rostro -El Kyuubi si bien está aquí- Posó su mano derecha en el pecho -No es más libre que tú ahora…-

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Murmuró desconcertada la Utatane

\- Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y lo he sido todo el tiempo…-

\- ¡¿Y entonces cómo demonios me hiciste esto?!-

\- No creo que lo conozcas, pero usé un Shikijutsu para intercambiar tu edad biológica con la de una pobre desdichada de cuyo nombre ni me acuerdo…- Replicó burlonamente el rubio

\- ¡Por eso exterminamos a los tuyos!- Encaró furiosa al chico -¡Sus horrendos Shikijutsu juegan con las leyes de la naturaleza!-

\- Vaya… No me esperaba eso- Naruto se mostró pensativo -¿Entonces fue por los Shikijutsu que exterminaron al clan?-

\- Así es- Koharu trató de recuperar la calma -Los Uzumaki eran un peligro para el Ninkai (Mundo Ninja) ya que podían usar los Shikijutsu y su Fuinjutsu para traspasar las barreras de la realidad- Endureció la mirada -Y ahora puedo entender varias cosas…- La mujer cerró los ojos -Con el Sharingan seguramente le lavaste el cerebro a tu madre, a la extranjera y a la alcohólica-

\- Vaya que eres inteligente, viejita- El chico sonrió burlonamente -Pero sólo en parte tienes razón…-

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- La mujer clavó su mirada en el chico

\- ¿Para qué explicártelo si te lo puedo mostrar?- Koharu cayó en cuenta de su error cuando los ojos azules se convirtieron en el Doujutsu de los Uchiha

\- N-No…-

Inmediatamente quedó atrapada en el Douryoku (Poder Ocular) del Uzumaki y su mirada se nubló. Desprevenida y con su Chakra previamente bloqueado con el poder del Byakugan cuando estaba inconsciente, fue presa fácil para el rubiecito y sus poderosos ojos…

Penetró casi al instante en la mente de la mujer y rápidamente tuvo acceso a sus recuerdos.

\- Quien pensaría que tienes corazón…- Una solitaria lágrima escurrió de la mejilla derecha de una Koharu totalmente indefensa a la que le estaban violando la intimidad de los secretos que jamás le había revelado a nadie -Y además, uno tan frágil…-

…

\- Muchas gracias por la comida…-

El plazo se había cumplido y finalmente la talentosa y reconocida Kunoichi Médico Shizune, una bella mujer de cabello negro debajo de las orejas, algo delgada, pero sumamente tierna y simpática, había llegado a Konoha para alcanzar a su mentora. Le costó bastante evadir a los acreedores de su maestra, pero pudo conseguirlo y ya libre, se dispuso a llegar a la aldea. En un principio se dirigió a la casa donde vivían Kushina y Konan, pero al igual que Tsunade pronto se dio cuenta de que el lugar estaba deshabitado y tardó un poco en buscar, pero terminó por encontrar la nueva casa de los Uzumaki.

Ya se encontraba comiendo con toda la familia un delicioso plato de ramen. Estaba contenta porque Tsunade estaba a su vez feliz de estar cerca del chico rubio, que era el hijo de Minato, un chico al que trató como si fuera su hijo desde que recordaba cuando estaban de visita en Konoha. Se notaba que le tenía cariño al pequeño porque lo cargaba en las piernas y se dejaba abrazar de forma posesiva por él. Bostezó.

\- Lo siento…- Sonrió apenada cuando sintió que todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre ella -Es que el viaje ha sido largo y el ramen ha estado delicioso, Kushina-kun- Bostezó nuevamente

\- Es que mi ramen es especial- La pelirroja también hizo el gesto -Y también me provoca sueño…-

\- Igual no hemos dormido bien, con las extrañas desapariciones que ha habido últimamente…- Agregó la peliazul, tallándose los ojos también

\- Abuelita…- El inocente niño volteó a ver a la voluptuosa Sannin -¿También te vas a dormir?-

\- Yo creo que sí, cariño- Tsunade se notaba más dormida que despierta

\- Si no les importa, descansaré un momento…- Sin pudor alguno, Shizune se recostó en la mesa y se quedó profundamente dormida

\- Igual yo…- Konan recargó la cabeza en la mesa y se dejó vencer por el sueño

\- Buenas noches…- Kushina se dejó caer de cara sobre su plato de ramen.

La Sannin se quedó dormida recargada hacia atrás en su silla y el rubio entonces miró cómo el plan para atrapar a Shizune intoxicándola con un potente sedante oculto en la comida y supervisado por Tsunade para que fuera indetectable, resultó ser un éxito. Después del asunto con Koharu Utatane, jamás iba a volver a confiarse bajo ninguna circunstancia ni en ningún escenario por más favorable que este fuera. Ese era aprendizaje valioso.

Y las personas más sensibles del mundo, tuvieron un intenso escalofrío en ese momento…

…

 **Notas**

Tuve un rato de inspiración y el capítulo salió inesperadamente para mí. Pues como se vio, Kushina, Konan y Tsunade han sido totalmente sometidas y son figuradamente barro para ser esculpido al total gusto de su amo y ahora el Arma Definitiva ha dado un paso más allá al lograr infiltrar al Consejo de la Aldea con Koharu.

Con respecto a la viejita, en el Libro de la Luz Brillante, Danzou menciona que los compañeros de Sarutobi, en realidad no eran fuertes y sólo sobrevivieron por largo tiempo gracias a la suerte y a la cercanía de aliados poderosos, ese es el contexto que manejé para la visión general que la gente involucrada con el universo Ninja tiene por los viejos, pero en el caso de la Utatane, quedó demostrado que ella se aprovechó de eso para siempre tener el factor sorpresa de su parte.

Pensé que Naruto era confiado al tener todas las habilidades que recibió tras su creación en el Proyecto Espiral, por lo que sufrió tanto con la viejita y si bien salió victorioso, tuvo dificultades. Pero imaginé al Naruto de este fic como un ser que se adapta a las circunstancias y en este caso aprenderá todo lo que pueda tanto de la experiencia ajena como de sus errores…

En el capítulo se ve cómo Kushina, Konan y Tsunade son introducidas a los fetiches del rubio, que podría definirse como un adulto consciente de que tendrá un harem a su gusto, atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño y más que nada, debido a su particular despertar, programado originalmente para varios años después.

En el caso del final del episodio, no quise profundizar mucho en lo de Shizune, ya que este capítulo tiene bastante carga acerca del control mental que Naruto tiene sobre sus mujeres y más que nada, llegarán situaciones que serán repetitivas en ese aspecto y si puedo acortar o esquivar esos momentos, lo haré.

Yo dije que habría Naruto oscuro y creo que la indiferencia por la muerte de la gente que no es trascendente en su plan es una señal de ello.

Guiños a Bleach y Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V con las chicas que fueron utilizadas por Naruto para rejuvenecer a Tsunade y a Koharu.

Creo que es todo de momento.


	5. IV: Divide y vencerás

**Uzumaki's Strongest Weapon**

…

Empecemos con los reviews, pero antes quiero pedirle una disculpa a **UpTheIron** por no contestar su review del capítulo anterior… Discúlpame, no me di cuenta debido a que mi barra de descargas ocultó el review.

Ahora, a responder:

 **UpTheIron (Capítulo 2):** Pues me gustó bastante la Hinata de Boruto The Movie, es una MILF hecha y derecha.

 **UpTheIron (Capítulo 3):** Thanks, i hope why the wait don't are long.

 **WhiteWolf:** Thank you, i wish why the time between chapters was short, but the problem is the muse of inspiration. I don't know about Miu Furunji and i do not think to add it.

 **Naruto aguero:** Gracias. Como te dije por PM, corregí el capítulo porque en un comienzo era Orihime la que sacrificaría su juventud, pero al final me decidí por Rukia, ya está corregido y fue Rukia la elegida para ese 'honor'.

 **sabath9997:** Esa era la intensión, que sueñe oscuro el relato para darle una atmósfera siniestra a la historia. Me gusta escribir, así que soy yo quien te agradece a ti y a todos los lectores por seguir las locuras que plasmo de mi loca cabeza al Word… XD

 **Elchabon:** Después de dejarte en el hospital :P, debo decir que sí tengo planes de meter gata, tiburón, leona y tal vez carnero al fic, aunque me tomo mi tiempo para adaptar las historias al mundo de Naruto y que no sea forzado en lo posible. Pues Koharu cayó más que nada porque se confió al igual que Naruto, pero ella no tenía esclavas listas para apoyarla cuando lo requiriera :) Y sí, el rubiales aprendió a pelear sucio o de forma desleal cuando sea necesario. Todo sea por restaurar el clan…

 **alexzero:** Gracias, espero que no haya sido mucha la espera.

 **bladetri:** Visto :v… Espero que todo continúe bien.

 **Loquin:** Es que este rubiecito maligno quiere dejar todo listo para cuando pueda, hm… Reconstruir el clan :P Y es que uno de los defectos clásicos de los villanos es llegar a confiarse cuando tiene la ventaja, algo que evidentemente ya no le pasará al Naruto de este fic.

 **riohey sawada dragneel:** Gracias, espero no haber tardado demasiado.

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

 _Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o mías o documentos._

" _Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos de los personajes…_ "

…

 **Capítulo 4: Divide y vencerás.**

…

\- ¡¿Quién es nuestro novio?!- Gritó Tsunade con entusiasmo

\- ¡El sexy y caliente Naruto…!- Respondió Shizune con una gran sonrisa

\- ¡¿Y nosotras qué somos?!- Cuestionó alegre Koharu

\- ¡Las putas sumisas de Naruto!- Contestó plenamente feliz Konan

\- ¡Todas juntas, chicas…!- Kushina asumió el rol de líder

\- ¡Naruto es nuestro novio…!- Exclamaron las cinco a coro -¡Y nosotras somos sus putas sumisas…!-

Las cinco mujeres se encontraban sobre la tarima de la sala más amplia del complejo subterráneo. Vestían fetichistas trajes de porristas sumamente ceñidos a sus cuerpos, cuyas faldas blancas apenas les tapaban la mitad de las nalgas a la pelirroja y a peliazul. En el caso de la castaña y la rubia las prendas les tapaban ridículamente sus traseros como si fueran simple encaje y solamente cubrían decentemente la retaguardia de la pelinegra. Las cinco agitaban esponjosos pompones con entusiasmo, sabiéndose las porristas-esclavas de su novio y futuro esposo. Los pezones de todas se resaltaban descaradamente, dejando ver que no usaban sostenes.

\- ¡Naruto-sama es el novio más sexy!- Las cinco extendieron sus brazos a los costados y levantaron sus piernas derechas al frente para dejar ver descaradamente sus chorreantes almejas depiladas -¡Naruto-sama es el novio más caliente!-

Había pasado casi un año desde el incidente con Koharu y el férreo control de Naruto sobre sus esclavas era más firme que nunca, condicionándolas cada cierto tiempo para reforzar la devoción con la que le servían usando su parcial albedrío. Sentado en un cómodo y amplio sofá, el chico miraba con oscura satisfacción a las sensuales mujeres haciendo ese espectáculo solamente para él, cumpliendo hasta los más mínimos detalles que les exigió para el número.

\- ¡¿Qué queremos?!- Comenzó la Utatane con marcado sonrojo

\- ¡Que nuestro novio crezca!- Respondió la Senju visiblemente ansiosa

\- ¡¿Y para qué lo queremos?!- Cuestionó una muy ruborizada Katou

\- ¡Para que nos llene nuestros coños…!- Replicó entusiasmada la Uzumaki

\- ¡¿Y cómo nos sentimos sin nuestro novio dentro?!- La chica de Ame se veía notoriamente inquieta

\- ¡Nos sentimos vacías…!- Las cinco gritaron casi en gemidos.

Las cuatro mujeres se dejaron caer de rodillas al suelo, aullando de placer debido a que habían llegado al límite de su excitación, pero eran incapaces de alcanzar el orgasmo a pesar de comenzar a masturbarse frenéticamente. El placer crecía y crecía, pero simplemente no se les daba la explosión del clímax que lo liberara totalmente…

Terminaron desmayadas, pero por un agotamiento doloroso, ya que el éxtasis se les fue negado por más que deseaban llegar a él… Ninguna sabía que sus cerebros estaban condicionados a sólo alcanzar el anhelado orgasmo cuando su amo se los permitiera. Podían masturbarse todo lo que quisieran, pero la llave al éxtasis final, sólo la tenía el Arma Definitiva…

Y ese era el máximo poder que el rubiecito de 6 años tenía sobre las cinco.

…

La pelirroja se encontraba platicando alegremente con su amiga Mikoto Uchiha en un café de la aldea al aire libre. La pelirroja tenía muchas amigas en la aldea, pero en el caso de la bella azabache de largo cabello y ojos ónix sexys y enigmáticos, la amistad era sincera e irrompible. O al menos así lo era con la Kushina original.

Para la Uzumaki actual, además de eso, Mikoto era una candidata a formar parte del clan de su adorado hijo-amo y la frecuentaba principalmente para buscar una oportunidad en la que su hombre se apoderara de la esposa del líder de los Uchiha así como lo había hecho con ella y con sus compañeras esclavas.

\- Te digo, Kushina…- La pelinegra tenía expresión seria -Itachi está bastante raro últimamente…-

\- No te preocupes, Mikoto- La Uzumaki miró comprensivamente a la Uchiha -Tiene poco tiempo que empezó como ANBU, debe ser la falta de costumbre o algo así…-

\- Puede ser…- La azabache murmuró pensativa

\- ¡Vamos Mikoto, anímate!- Kushina tomó de las manos a su amiga -¿Por qué no vienes a casa? Podríamos beber un poco para que te relajes-

\- Tal vez tengas razón, he tenido mucha presión últimamente…- Cedió la azabache

\- Yo confío en ti y todo…- La pelirroja miró pensativa a su amiga -Pero tengo curiosidad por saber sobre tus problemas, si me lo permitieras yo podría ayudarte-

\- Sé que si en alguien puedo confiar, es en ti, Kushina- Respondió Mikoto con una sonrisa triste y melancólica -Pero por ahora no puedo decirle nada a nadie, ni siquiera a ti-

\- No te preocupes, amiga…- La Uzumaki sonrió amable -Igual te apoyaré en lo que necesites y siempre estaré aquí-

\- Gracias, amiga…- Agradeció sinceramente la pelinegra.

…

\- Yo te diré qué tiene Mikoto… Los Uchiha planean un golpe de estado-

Una junta improvisada se estaba llevando a cabo en la sala subterránea principal. Las cinco mujeres, vestidas con aquellas ropas consistentes en pantalón de mezclilla corto y tops blancos bastante ajustados, estaban reunidas a la orilla de la tarima, con su acondicionamiento físico recién terminado. Tomaban agua para hidratarse y entonces se pusieron a discutir sobre los planes de su amo, para ayudarlo en lo que se pudiera.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- La Uzumaki observó seria a la Utatane

\- Precisamente eso quiero decir- Replicó Koharu después de darle un buen trago a su botella con agua -Los Uchiha llevan años conspirando, siendo precisa, desde que Minato murió para sellar al Kyuubi en nuestro amo… El Sharingan de los Uchiha y el Mokuton de los Senju son las dos formas conocidas de controlar al Kyuubi y como se supo cuando fueron revisados los recuerdos del cadáver de Minato, fue un Uchiha quien lanzó el ataque y los Uchiha estuvieron ausentes esa noche… Desde entonces están bajo sospecha y por eso fueron reubicados a las afueras de la aldea-

\- ¿El amo sabe de esto?- Preguntó Shizune con curiosidad

\- Sí- La castaña volteó a ver a la menos voluptuosa de las hembras -Llevo informándoselo desde hace meses-

\- Me preguntó porque mi nieto-amo todavía no ha realizado algún movimiento- Tsunade se mostró pensativa -Después de que se apoderó de Shizune, solamente se ha dedicado a perfeccionar su control sobre nosotras…-

\- No podemos cuestionar al amo- Konan volteó a ver severamente a la Sannin -Nosotras sólo somos sus zorras descerebradas y debemos obedecer ciegamente-

\- Eso es cierto- Kushina se agregó al regaño -Somos sus putas sumisas y no tenemos derecho a cuestionar sus decisiones- Ambas madres se acercaron a la abuela, la pelirroja al frente y la peliazul por la espalda

\- L-Lo siento…- Murmuró con creciente excitación la Sannin, al sentir los pechos de la madre biológica contra los suyos y los de la madre adoptiva en su espalda

\- Shizune, Koharu- Las dos aludidas voltearon a ver a la mujer de Ame -Ustedes reanuden su entrenamiento…-

\- Nosotras vamos a enseñarle a esta zorra cuál es su lugar…- Kushina sonrió perversa mientras tiraba de las coletas de la rubia, que sólo lanzó un gemido ahogado

\- Como digan, Konan, Kushina…- Las dos se dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron a la caminadora para continuar con su acondicionamiento físico, indiferentes a la suerte de la voluptuosa Sannin

\- ¿Te sientes muy lista, zorra?- Konan susurró en el oído derecho de Tsunade

\- N-No…- La Sannin se estremeció al sentir la respiración de la peliazul tan cerca de ella

\- Pues eso parecía…- La mano derecha de Kushina pronto se dirigió al interior del pantalón de la hermosa rubia

\- ¡Ah…!- Tsunade lanzó un gemido cuando sintió su sexo invadido por los dedos de su nuera, extendiendo su brazos para abrazarla

\- ¡No!- La chica de Ame la sujeto de las muñecas, pegándole los brazos a su cuerpo -Que te quede claro, puta…- Continuó hablándole al oído -Tú vas a estar quieta y vas a obedecer…-

\- Sí…- Tsunade cerró los ojos para deleitarse en la sensación del mete-saca de los dedos de Kushina en su ya encharcado chumino -Yo obedeceré…-

\- Eres una zorra descerebrada…- La peliazul murmuró cerca de su oreja, para luego darle un mordisco en su lóbulo

\- S-Soy una zorra descerebrada…- Murmuró entre aullidos la Sannin, ya abandonada al placer

\- Eres la puta sumisa de nuestro amo…- Kushina le pellizco con saña los pezones a través de sus ropas para luego estirárselos

\- S-Soy la puta sumisa de nuestro amo…- Repitió la abuela, totalmente entregada

\- Y también eres nuestra esclava…- Konan comenzó a manosearle sus nalgas con descaro

\- T-También soy su esclava…- La rubia gemía totalmente dominada por las madres de Naruto y su rostro estaba totalmente ruborizado

\- Sucia marica…- La Uzumaki pasó las manos al trasero de la Sannin mientras que la chica de Ame la relevaba con la mano izquierda en las generosas ubres y la derecha en el encharcado conejo -No puedes ayudarte ni a ti misma… Deseas tanto esto que no puedes pensar en otra cosa…-

\- S-Sí, ama…-

Y sin más, la pelirroja comenzó un degenerado morreo con su maestra, jugando las lenguas mientras la pobre Sannin reprimía los gemidos que la peliazul le provocaba con sus hábiles manos. Kushina mantenía los ojos entrecerrados, mirando con perverso deleite a su maestra totalmente sometida.

\- No sólo tienes que complacer a Kushina, puta…- La chica de Ame tomó de forma tosca a Tsunade por los cabellos para liberarla de su alumna -Ven acá… Obedece-

\- O-Obedezco…-

Entonces fue el turno de la peliazul para saborear esa boca de carnosos labios con perversión mientras la ya dócil y entregada rubia era dominada por la lengua de Konan mientras su alumna pasaba a manosearla con dureza, provocando que se excitara todavía más de lo que ya estaba. Los flujos escapaban por su depilado coñito y recorrían deliciosamente sus piernas.

\- ¿Ya sabes cuál es tu lugar…?- Dijeron las madres a coro, soltando súbitamente a la abuela

\- S-Sí, mis amas…-

Tsunade apenas duró de pie, ya que sintió sus piernas sin fuerza y se dejó caer arrodillada, con la respiración sumamente agitada. Gimió cuando sintió las manos de sus amas sobre su cabellera y sonrió con regocijo, esperando a que siguieran usándola como la puta sumisa y esclava que era. Sonrió suavemente cuando sintió que sus amas la acariciaban como si fuera una perra tras haber hecho un buen trabajo durante su adiestramiento… Su razón simplemente estaba rebasada por el deseo de seguir obedeciendo para recibir placer y ser aún más obediente para que ese placer fuera todavía mayor.

\- Nosotras ordenamos…- La pelirroja se inclinó para posar su boca en el oído derecho de su caliente esclava

\- Y tú obedeces…- La peliazul susurró en la oreja izquierda de la descerebrada zorra

\- U-Ustedes ordenan… Y yo obedezco…- Tsunade cerró los ojos para recrear en su mente el placer que había sentido mientras la última frase que ella habían construido por sí misma se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Pronto, Kushina y Konan voltearon a ver con perversas sonrisas a Shizune y a Koharu…

Si bien en un principio las dos se habían limitado a seguir las indicaciones de las madres y continuar su entrenamiento, no duraron mucho en las caminadoras que estaban usando. Su excitación creció exponencialmente conforme miraban a las madres de su amo dominar a la abuela de Naruto. Finamente se sentaron a los lados de las máquinas y se abrieron de piernas para comenzar a masturbarse con los dedos de una mano en sus húmedas vaginas y con la otra pellizcándose los pezones, imaginándose en el lugar de la rubia siendo dominadas y devoradas por sus amas…

Naruto, ubicado en una esquina, miraba su experimento con sombría fascinación. Previamente había metido a sus mujeres en un Genjutsu para engañar a sus mentes y hacerles creer que él no se encontraba presente para ver cómo actuaban y pensaban sin su presencia. Analizó cada reacción y se mostró contento por cómo las jerarquías que les había asignado las hacían actuar en consecuencia, ya que así sus madres podrían adiestrar a las esclavas en el futuro para que él pudiera relajarse un poco, aunque disfrutara enormemente el imponer su voluntad sobre sus víctimas.

En relación a lo que había opinando su abuela-esclava y la había llevado a ser sometida por sus mamás-esclavas, él estaba consciente de que tras apoderarse de su tía-esclava, se había enfocado en someter a las cinco mujeres en vez de expandirse, pero había una razón para ello y era que necesitaba acumular todo el Chakra para realizar un Shikijutsu que requería cantidades abismales de poder. Llevaba un año reuniéndolo y apenas estaba rosando la cantidad que requería.

Pero había llegado el momento de actuar, porque según los informes de Koharu, los Uchiha estaban cerca de dar su golpe de estado y la aldea no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados… Era hora de que los Uzumaki intervinieran desde las sombras para beneficiarse de los trágicos sucesos que se avecinaban…

…

Naruto caminaba tomado de la mano de sus queridas mamás-esclavas que salían a la calle con sus holgados vestidos mata pasiones, ya que sólo su adorado hijo-amo tenía el derecho a disfrutar de la vista de sus perfectos y esculturales cuerpos que mantenía óptimos con sus metódicas rutinas de ejercicio…

Había llegado el momento en que iniciaría su andar en la Academia Ninja y estaba por asistir a su primer día de clases. No tuvo que preocuparse mucho de los trámites, ya que la Utatane arregló todo en minutos apenas recibió la orden de inscribir a su amo. Infiltrada bajo su apariencia de anciana, la mujer le informaba de todo los trascendental que sucedía en la aldea.

Los tres llegaron a la Academia Ninja y se encontraron con varios de las amigos de las sexys mamás, que también llevaban a sus hijos para que empezaran sus caminos como Shinobi y Kunoichi respectivamente.

\- Hola, Konan, Kushina… ¿Cómo están?-

\- Hey, Chouji, Karui… ¿Qué tal?- Saludó afable la Uzumaki

\- Buenos días- Konan hizo una respetuosa reverencia

\- Hola- Saludo hosca la acompañante del Shinobi.

La pareja consistía en un obeso hombre castaño de larga cabellera atada en una trenza y una bella mujer de largo y alborotado cabello rojo, exóticos ojos ámbar y tez morena, ataviada con un largo vestido negro que se ceñía a su generoso cuerpo con amplio cinturón blanco que asemejaba parte de su uniforme Ninja la cual tenía una expresión hosca en contraste con el rostro afable de su esposo. Él era parte del Clan Akimichi, uno de los Cuatro Clanes Nobles de la aldea y ella formaba parte del mismo al ser su esposa.

El castaño y la pelirroja fueron amigos durante la infancia. Fueron parte de la misma generación de Ninja y llegaron a pelear juntos durante la guerra. Sin embargo, se distanciaron un poco porque el Akimichi gustaba de ella más allá de la amistad y la Uzumaki sólo tenía ojos para Minato. Al final se mantenían los lazos afectivos, aunque ya no se frecuentaban mucho.

\- ¿Ya estás listo para la academia?- Chouji se inclinó para saludar a Naruto

\- Sí…- Dijo el chico con expresión tímida, practicada previamente para verse convincente

\- ¿Y dónde está la pequeña Chouchou?- Preguntó curiosa Kushina.

Como respuesta, Karui señaló hacia un lado, donde una bella mujer de cabello rosa a los hombros, que usaba un traje rojo sin mangas bajo el cual llevaba un pantalón blanco de tres cuartos, se encontraba cuidando de una niña gordita y castaña de cabello a la cintura con dos colitas a los lados y orientadas hacia arriba vestida con camisa rosada sin mangas, pantalón blanco, sandalias de color oscuro y una pulsera ancha del mismo tono en la mano izquierda, que evidentemente era la hija de Karui y Chouji, la cual platicaba animada con una jovencita de cabello negro a los hombros que usaba la parte superior de su ropa de la misma forma que la pelirrosa y un pantalón corto de color blanco, complementado con largas botas Ninja negras arriba de las rodillas. La pelirroja se acercó rápidamente a la mujer y a las niñas acompañada de Konan y de su hijo.

\- ¡Hey, pelo chicle…!- Gritó sonriente la Uzumaki

\- ¡Deja de decirme así…!- Replicó con gracioso enfado la mujer de exóticos ojos verdes.

Se trataba de Sakura Haruno, la estudiante de Tsunade más avanzada en lo que a Ninjutsu Médico se refería. Era de las Kunoichi más reconocidas de la aldea y pareja de Sasuke Uchiha, en su momento uno de los Ninja más poderosos de todo el mundo. Ella y Kushina tenían una relación amistosa y debido a que tenía un carácter explosivo, era propensa a hacer esos graciosos enfados.

\- Vamos Sakura, no te enojes, sabes que es broma- Dijo Kushina mientras se acercaba a la pelirrosa y a esas niñas

\- Y tu sabes que no soporto que me digas así- Refunfuñó de mala gana la pelirrosa -Vaya, tenía tiempo que no veía a tu hijo- La mujer miró con curiosidad al rubiecito -Hola Naruto, yo soy Sakura- Le sonrió afable al pequeño

\- H-Hola, Sakura-san- Contestó tímidamente el pequeño.

Continuaba en su papel de niño timorato, pero Saikyou Buki estaba genuinamente sorprendido por la combinación del armonioso cuerpo y los exóticos rasgos de la pelirrosa. Era realmente bella, casi tanto como su abuela y por ese motivo la apuntó como objetivo para convertirla en su esclava al igual que a Karui, que por sus generosas curvas y llamativo cabello rojo podía deducirse que se trataba de una Uzumaki, además de que el contraste entre sus ojos y su piel era exótico y sumamente atractivo.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres?- Se acercó la curiosa Chouchou a Naruto mientras las adultas se ponían a platicar

\- Me llamo Naruto, mucho gusto- El chico sonrió amigable

\- Yo soy Chouchou y ella es Sarada- Presentó la gordita morena a su amiga

\- Hola- Saludo de forma sobria la pelinegra

\- Por cierto, te pareces bastante a Boruto- Dijo la castaña, jalando intrigada el cabello de Saikyou Buki

\- ¿A quién?-

\- ¡A mí…!-

Un chico bastante parecido a Naruto, con la diferencia de que su cabello se veía más voluminoso en sus mechones y con la ausencia de los bigotes que adornaban las mejillas del Uzumaki, hizo acto de presencia, cruzado de brazos y mirando con infantil desprecio al otro rubio. Las adultas miraban confundidas al chico recién llegado, que portaba un conjunto deportivo de chaqueta y pantalón de color negro.

\- ¿Quién rayos eres tú?- Cuestionó Boruto

\- Eh, soy Naruto- Replicó el chico confundido.

Aunque en su interior, Naruto estaba molesto por la intervención de ese mocoso, ya que estaba listo para comenzar a analizar a las amigas para ver si en el futuro serían buenas incorporaciones al clan cuando esa cucaracha llegó a interrumpir con su estúpida soberbia, como si fuera algo más que un simple mocoso engreído.

\- Bah, seguro eres un debilucho… ¿Cierto?- El rubio sonrió burlonamente

\- ¡Hermano…!- Se escuchó un animado grito atrás

\- B-Buenos días…-

Kushina, Konan y Sakura voltearon hacia la espalda de la Haruno, ya que una animada niña de cabello azulado llegaba corriendo hacia los niños, siendo vigilada por una hermosa mujer de un cabello de la misma coloración, liso y a los hombros, de finas facciones y que vestía un conjunto discreto consistente en un short deportivo de color beige, botas negras debajo de las rodillas y una sudadera con capucha de tono lila. Las tres Kunoichi de inmediato reconocieron a la bella y exuberante Hinata Hyuga, que en contraste con el exuberante físico que poseía y apenas podía disimular a medias con su ropa holgada, era bastante introvertida. Era una de las Kunoichi más bellas de toda Konoha e incluso sus amigas veían su belleza con envidia. Naruto miró de reojo a la mujer y sabiendo bien cómo vestían sus esclavas para ocultar sus prominentes cuerpos, se dio cuenta de lo que había bajo esa holgada ropa.

\- Hola Hinata… ¿Qué hay de nuevo?- Saludó afable la Uzumaki

\- Buenos días, Sakura-san, Konan-san, Kushina-san…- Hizo una respetuosa reverencia

\- Vamos Hinata, nos conocemos desde niñas, no tienes que ser tan formal- Sakura sonrió nerviosamente

\- Lo siento, Sakura-san- La pelirrosa suspiró ante las discretas sonrisas de Konan y Kushina.

Las mujeres adultas se pusieron a platicar una vez que Karui se agregó a ellas, mientras que las niñas y los rubios también continuaron en lo suyo. La peliazul pequeña se presentó frente a Naruto porque que Chouchou y Sarada ya la conocían.

\- Hola Naruto-kun, yo soy Himawari Hyuga- La alegría innata de la niña era evidente

\- Hola, Himawari-san- Respondió Saikyou Buki al saludo

\- ¡Dime Hima-chan!- Replicó la niña inflando sus mejillas graciosamente -Todos mis amigos lo hacen-

\- Este perdedor no es tu amigo- El hermano de la recién presentada chica hizo una mueca de desagrado -Además, ni lo habíamos visto antes…-

\- Bueno- Naruto se mostró tranquilo -Es que mis mamás me cuidan mucho y casi no había salido antes…-

\- ¿Y quién tiene dos mamás? Eso es raro, ellas son raras y tú eres raro…- El hijo de Hinata sonrió triunfal.

Las niñas y el Hyuga carecían de experiencia en combate y por ende, eran incapaces de distinguir la sed de sangre en su entorno… Por eso Boruto no fue capaz de sentir el terrible deseo del Arma Definitiva de acabar con él. Lo poco que quedaba del niño de 6 años que se supone debería ser, era el amor oscuro que sentía por esas dos mujeres y que un ser tan inferior hablara mal de ellas era suficiente como para que quisiera arrancarle la piel lentamente con un Kunai al rojo vivo, como si pelara una patata…

Pero luego lo pensó detenidamente y llegó a la conclusión de que no iba simplemente a destrozarlo físicamente… O al menos no antes de haberlo despedazado psicológicamente. Podía tomarse su tiempo, realmente no tenía prisa.

\- Ellas no son raras- Replicó el rubio Uzumaki, fingiendo un enfado gracioso

\- Como digas, perdedor- Contestó despectivamente el Hyuga

\- Por cierto, Naruto- Chouchou se acercó con una bolsa de frituras en mano, ajena a la naciente pelea entre los rubios -¿Quieres?-

\- Eh… Sí, gracias- El Uzumaki tomó timorato una patata y la consumió

\- ¡Hey, Boruto!-

Los niños voltearon a donde un chico castaño de cabello alborotado y marcas alargadas en las mejillas saludaba al Hyuga con entusiasmo. Las chicas esbozaron una mueca de disgusto porque ese chico quería ser novio de alguna de ellas y descaradamente lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos.

\- ¿Qué hay, Kiba?-

\- Boruto… ¿De dónde sacaste a esa mala copia?- Miró a Naruto con burla

"Ya verás quién es la mala copia cuando te destroce el cuerpo y el espíritu…" Pensó el aludido siniestramente, sintiendo desprecio inmediato por el recién llegado.

Entretanto, las mujeres habían comenzando a platicar sobre el futuro de sus niños después de que Tsume Inuzuka, una Kunoichi de salvaje atractivo con pelo castaño alborotado y generosas curvas que su uniforme Jounin no lograba disimular, se agregó al grupo de mamás una vez que vio a su hijo juntarse con las niñas y los rubios.

\- ¿Qué les parece si vamos por unos tragos ahora que los chicos van a entrar a la academia?- Sugirió la castaña

\- ¿No crees que es muy temprano?- Replicó Sakura

\- ¡Vamos! Tiene tiempo que no bebemos juntas- Kushina incitó, viendo la oportunidad de buscar esclavas potenciales para su hijo-amo entre el grupo de mujeres

\- No está mal la idea- Karui se acercó con pícara sonrisa -Chouji va a estar en una reunión de clanes y hasta que Chouchou salga, yo no tengo nada que hacer-

\- ¡Vamos, será divertido!- Konan agregó sonriente

\- B-Bueno, no creo que haya problema si sólo tomo un poco…- Opinó tímidamente la peliazul Hyuga

\- ¡Entonces está decidido…!- Exclamó la Uzumaki.

Mientras el rubio ingresaba al aula, volteó a ver de reojo y con complicidad a sus esclavas, quienes hicieron lo mismo e inmediatamente tomaron rumbos diferentes para continuar con la expansión de clan…

…

El día fue agotador para el Arma Definitiva…

Después de las presentaciones y las clases del aula, llegó el momento en que tenían que probar sus habilidades básicas de combate. Naruto tuvo que reprimirse bastante para estar al nivel de todos esos mocosos, porque con el dominio que tenía gracias a los recuerdos de todas las habilidades recopiladas durante el Proyecto Espiral, habría llamado bastante la atención si hubiera mostrado aunque fuera más del uno por ciento de esa capacidad.

Tuvo que tragarse todo su deseo de humillar y poner en su lugar al patético Boruto, ya que este presumía sus habilidades básicas en Taijutsu elemental y lanzamiento de Kunai y Shuriken. Todos los tontos como Kiba, que se dejaban impresionar por esas estupideces, no tenían la menor idea de lo que significaba el mundo de los Ninja realmente. Dejó que se regocijaran por darle diez veces con sus Kunai a un blanco inmóvil, ya que cuando pelearan definitivamente, él les clavaría uno de esos proyectiles justo entre los ojos.

Las clases finalmente habían terminado y esa tortura para Saikyou Buki se acabó al menos por un día. Estaba por marcharse cuando vio que un grupo de niños dirigido por Boruto y Kiba se reunió alrededor de Chouchou y sospechosamente ni Sarada o Himawari se encontraban presentes. Poco a poco la guiaron a un callejón para que nadie viera lo que estaban a punto de hacer…

\- Oye, Chouchou…- El rubio Hyuga dio un paso al frente -Creo que no eres de nuestro estilo-

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Boruto?- Preguntó extrañada la gordita

\- Ya no quiero que te juntes con nosotros- El chico pasó una mano por su dorada cabellera para revolverla -A eso me refiero-

\- ¿Q-Qué?- Preguntó extrañada la castaña

\- ¡Lo que oíste, gorda!- El Inuzuka sonrió maliciosamente -¡Con ese cuerpo de puerca no vas a ser Ninja nunca!-

\- ¡No me importa!- Se defendió Chouchou -¡Me gusta estar llenita!-

\- ¡Y olvídate de frecuentar a Sarada y a Himawari, bola de grasa!- El Hyuga enseñó los dientes con burla

\- ¡Lo importante es lo de adentro!- Gritó ya dolida la Akimichi

\- ¡El cebo de adentro será!- Se burló cruelmente Kiba -¡Miren, si la pellizcan huele a tocino!- Y sin más, le lanzó un cruel pellizco en la mejilla

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja!- El grupo de niños empezó a reírse a carcajadas

\- ¡Ya déjenme!- Gritó la morena, lanzándole un golpe a Boruto, que el rubio esquivó fácilmente

\- ¿Qué dijiste?- Replicó el rubio Hyuga -¡Todo lo que entendí fue 'oink, oink'!-

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja…!- Las risas burlescas de los otros niños aumentaron -¡Puerca, cerda, lechón…!- Comenzaron a insultarla a coro.

En un principio, Naruto miró a la distancia y sin intervenir, totalmente indiferente la suerte de la gordita. Sin embargo, comenzó a irritarle la actitud de todo ese grupo de seres inferiores, porque se sentían superiores a la niña morena solamente por ser más. Asoció eso con la forma en que las aldeas Ninja se habían unido para destruir Uzushio y al ver que Chouchou ya estaba arrodillada en el suelo, llorando por la impotencia, decidió que era hora de poner a esas basuras en su lugar e independientemente de eso, comenzar a allanar el camino para incorporar a la gordita al nuevo Clan Uzumaki.

\- Ya fue suficiente…-

El grupo de bravucones se sorprendió bastante cuando súbitamente la morenita estalló en una nube de humo de la cual emergió un tronco que cayó al suelo. Los niños se sorprendieron porque todavía no les estaban enseñando Ninjutsu y solamente contaban con Jutsu básicos de sus clanes en el caso de Boruto y Kiba, mientras que los demás niños al no pertenecer a clan alguno, carecían de capacidades de esa clase.

\- ¡¿A dónde te fuiste, cerda….?!- Gritó el rubio Hyuga, temiendo que Chouchou fuera a acusarlo con Sarada o con su hermana

\- ¡Bu…!- El tronco estalló en una nube de humo, revelando a un jabalí salvaje de gran tamaño, que intimidó a todos los bravucones.

El animal comenzó a rascar el suelo con su pata derecha y agachó ligeramente la cabeza para que sus gruesos colmillos quedaban de frente hacia los niños, que sorprendidos y asustados, echaron a correr cuando el feroz animal enfiló hacia ellos con fiereza. Rápidamente escaparon y entonces el jabalí se vio envuelto en una nube de humo de la cual emergió Naruto, que pronto se disipó también en otra nube de humo.

En el techo de una casa cercana al callejón, el verdadero rubio Uzumaki miraba indiferente el lugar hacia el lugar donde habían corrido Boruto, Kiba y sus secuaces. Cargaba a Chouchou en brazos, quien estaba sorprendida de que el chico de marcas en las mejillas pudiera sostenerla con tanta facilidad. Lo miraba visiblemente ruborizada al darse cuenta de que él la había protegido de esos bravucones.

"Seguramente se enamoró perdidamente de mí después de ofrecerle de mis invaluables papas de barbacoa… Soy irresistible después de todo" Pensó la Akimichi, acurrucando la cabeza en el pecho de Naruto, abrazándose a su cuello y cerrando los ojos "Y él es bastante guapo también…"

"Se siente el latir del Chakra Uzumaki dentro de esta niña" Saikyou Buki sentía el particular Chakra de la gordita "Lo que confirma que su madre es una Uzumaki también y por lo tanto, las dos son candidatas perfectas para convertirse en mis esclavas…." Sonrió suavemente -Chouchou…-

\- ¿Qué pasa?- La chica se separó ligeramente del cuerpo del Uzumaki "¡Se me va a declarar…!" Pensó ansiosa con su corazón latiendo agitado cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron

\- Ahora me perteneces…- Los orbes del rubio rápidamente se transformaron en el Sharingan y atraparon la mirada ámbar de la Akimichi en el poder del Arma Definitiva

\- S-Sí…- Apenas pudo susurrar tras el poderoso asalto que sufrió su mente…

…

\- El golpe está planeado para mañana, Itachi nos ha revelado todo lo que su padre, Fugaku Uchiha, piensa hacer…-

Koharu daba el informe del día en relación al golpe de estado que estaban gestando los Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha, hijo del líder del clan, Fugaku, era un espía doble que actuaba en apariencia para su clan, pero realmente su fidelidad estaba con Konoha. El ANBU había revelado toda la información trascendental al consejo de la aldea y Koharu a su vez, le facilitó toda esa información con lujo de detalles a su amo.

Naruto se encontraba en la sala subterránea principal, mirando a sus esclavas sentadas en orilla de la tarima. Si bien lucían sus reveladores uniformes para hacer ejercicio, esta vez no había tiempo de un sexy condicionamiento. Tenían que planear bastante para aprovechar al máximo lo que se iba a desencadenar con el clan del Sharingan.

\- Es el momento de actuar…- El rubiecito tenía un expresión seria -Entonces, se sabe que en este momento Mikoto Uchiha es la única mujer Uchiha en poder usar el Sharingan… ¿Cierto?-

\- Así es, amo- Asintió la integrante del consejo

\- Por si acaso, también se debe garantizar la seguridad de Sarada Uchiha…-

\- Eso ya está cubierto, amo- La Utatane replicó -Debido a la contribución de su padre, Sasuke Uchiha, a la seguridad de la aldea, Sarada Uchiha tiene protección especial del consejo-

\- ¿Qué sucedió con Sasuke?- Preguntó curiosa Kushina

\- Es un secreto de estado…- La castaña contestó prontamente ver que su adorado dueño también tenía curiosidad -Hace un par de años, Sasuke Uchiha y Makoto Senju enfrentaron una amenaza misteriosa que respondía al nombre de Kaguya Otsutsuki… Según los reportes, Sasuke y Makoto enfrentaron a ese ser y lograron detenerlo, ya que quería lanzar un supuesto Genjutsu a nivel mundial, pero se supone que debía utilizar a los nueve Bijuu para tal propósito… Sólo Sasuke pudo sobrevivir, pero quedó terrible e irreparablemente discapacitado-

\- ¿Bijuu?- Murmuraron Kushina, Konan, Tsunade y Shizune, desconcertadas

\- Son las poderosas bestias formadas a partir de Chakra del Jaki (Árbol Demoníaco) que fue dejado en el mundo hace miles de años por los soberanos del clan de los Demonios y el clan de los Dragones para corromper a los humanos…- Naruto maravilló a sus esclavas por poseer tal conocimiento -Se supone que esa cosa fue sellada por el llamado Rikudou Sennin…-

\- ¿Cómo estás enterado de eso, hijo-amo?-La pelirroja estaba sumamente curiosa de saber

\- Cuando fui concebido en el Proyecto Espiral recibí mucho conocimiento que estaba celosamente guardado en lo más profundo de las bibliotecas secretas de los Uzumaki… Todo ese conocimiento, tan antiguo que ahora parece simple mitología, está al alcance de mi mano en todo momento- Respondió con soberbia el Arma Definitiva

\- Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que haremos, hijo-amo?- Replicó Konan

\- Fue para eso que hace tiempo te pedí que consiguieras una muestra de ADN de Mikoto Uchiha- Naruto volteó a ver a su madre biológica

\- Ahora entiendo- La Uzumaki reflexionó sobre aquél día.

Un día donde invitó a la mujer Uchiha a cocinar a su casa para pasar tiempo de calidad entre amigas. Un día donde hizo uso de su habilidad para el subterfugio, cortando a su amiga con un cuchillo para provocarle una pequeña hemorragia rápidamente controlada que hizo ver como un accidente con el fin de obtener un poco de su sangre, la cual fue recolectada en un pequeño trapo que le entregó devotamente a su hijo-amo.

\- Tía-esclava, abuela-esclava, es hora de enseñarle a las demás en lo que han estado trabajando, vamos…-

\- Sí sobrino-amo- Contestó la complaciente Shizune

\- Como tú digas, nieto-amo- Respondió la acomedida Tsunade.

Las dos mujeres se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a otra habitación, siendo seguidas por el amo y las otras esclavas. Era un espacio que a diferencia de los otros tenía el acceso restringido mediante un poderoso Fuinjutsu marcado con la espiral símbolo de los Uzumaki rodeada de varias grecas negras, solamente para que las Ninja Médicos pudieran pasar. Ambas posaron sus manos derechas sobre la espiral después de pincharse las palmas para provocarse leves heridas sangrantes. Las puertas de piedra se abrieron al centro para revelar un complejo centro médico, financiado con los fondos desviados por Koharu, en el cual había un contenedor de cristal con un líquido desconocido de tono verdoso dentro del cual flotaba una mujer idéntica a Mikoto Uchiha, con una máscara de respiración sobre el rostro y unos audífonos de diadema que cubrían completamente sus oídos, la cual parecía dormir profundamente.

\- Justo como nos lo pediste y gracias a los procedimientos que nos enseñaste, logramos clonar a Mikoto…- Declaró la rubia voluptuosa, mirando con expectación a su dueño

\- Además, fuimos vigilando su progreso de crecimiento acelerado en base a las hormonas que sintetizamos con las fórmulas que nos facilitaste, al tiempo que bombardeamos su mente con mensajes subliminales para que crea ser la verdadera Mikoto en cuanto despierte- Agregó la esbelta pelinegra, esperando la aprobación de su señor

\- Lo hicieron bien, esclavas…- La sonrisa en el rostro del rubiecito provocó que ambas mujeres sintieran un agradable e intenso escozor en la entrepierna -Estoy complacido-

\- G-Gracias nieto-amo…- Murmuró la rubia, ahogando un gemido

\- V-Vivimos para complacerte- Susurró la azabache, mordiéndose el labio inferior, disfrutando de la sensación

\- Ya veo…- Konan se acercó a observar al clon -Usarás a este clon para sustituir a la verdadera Mikoto… ¿Verdad?-

\- Exacto… Por eso, mañana tenemos que atraparla, cueste lo que cueste…-

…

\- Muchas gracias por invitarme, Kushina, Tsunade-sensei…-

\- No te preocupes, Mikoto, sabes que siempre eres bienvenida…-

\- ¡Es cierto! No todos los días me reúno con mis primeras estudiantes…-

Dos de las tres integrantes del Equipo Tsunade original, se encontraban reunidas con su Jounin Sensei. Después de dejar a Naruto en la Academia Ninja, Konan se fue de compras para pasar el día, por lo que en teoría la casa Uzumaki se quedaba sola y la rubia y la pelirroja decidieron invitar a pasar un rato como en los viejos tiempos a la Uchiha.

Madre desde muy joven del talentoso Itachi Uchiha, la azabache dejó pronto su carrera como Kunoichi, sin embargo nunca perdió el contacto ni con Kushina ni con Tsunade. Su amistad trascendió el mundo de los Ninja y por eso eran grandes amigas a pesar de la distancia…

Naruto vio interesante la amistad de su madre pelirroja con la Uchiha y pensando que podría ser útil en el futuro, decidió que la continuara a pesar de que la Uzumaki sólo fingiera al dejar de estar vinculada a Mikoto sentimentalmente. Sin embargo, en parte Akashio tenía interés en la matriarca azabache debido a que el Arma Definitiva comenzaba un oscuro experimento en su mente: Vincular nuevamente algunos recuerdos de las mentes de sus esclavas para así darles un poco más de libertad dirigida a complacerlo.

\- Necesitaba esto- La Uchiha levantó su vaso con licor para brindar -¡Por la amistad!-

\- ¡Por la amistad!- Secundaron la rubia y la pelirroja.

No estaban ebrias, pero con un par de copas encima, se encontraban animosas y contentas por efecto del alcohol. Platicaban de trivialidades y sus viejos tiempos con alegría… Y eso era algo que aliviaba un poco el pesar de la Uchiha, ya que este mismo día, por la noche, se convertiría en enemiga de esas dos personas tan queridas para ella o al menos eso era lo que creía…

\- ¡Mikoto-san!-

La azabache se sorprendió de ver a Naruto corriendo hacia ella y dando un saltito para subirse a sus piernas. Mikoto recibió al rubiecito con los brazos abiertos, ya que a pesar de tener al prodigioso Itachi Uchiha, se quedó con ganas de haber tenido otro hijo. Sin embargo, su esposo era un iceberg en la cama y por eso se quedó con ese deseo incumplido. Por eso le gustaba tratar con los niños…

Y no se preocupó por pensar que el rubiecito debería estar en la Academia.

Vivía un momento bastante complejo, ya que durante semanas se había mentalizado en que tendría que pelear contra Kushina y Tsunade cuando los Uchiha iniciaran la Guerra Civil en unas cuantas horas… Pero eran tantos y tan agradables los recuerdos que tenía con su equipo que simplemente no pudo negarse a ese último rato de convivencia.

\- Mire, Mikoto-san- Naruto sacó de entre sus ropas un precioso cristal platinado, pulido y alargado de ocho caras que se sostenía de forma vertical con una fina cadena planeada, para mostrárselo a la Uchiha delante de su rostro

\- Es muy bonito, Naruto-kun- La mujer miró divertida al aparentemente risueño niño

\- Véalo bien, Mikoto-san… Mire los brillos que desprende con la luz, son tantos, parecen infinitos, son hermosos… Entre todos esos destellos se puede perder… Puede quedarse atrapada en su belleza, mirándolos…-

En realidad todos esos sutiles resplandores que la azabache miraba embelesada no eran producto del simple reflejo de la luz. Era el Chakra de Naruto a través de ese 'cristal', que en realidad era metal Kinton tan fina y metódicamente creado que aparentaba ser de cristal. Y esos efectos de luz producidos por el Chakra de Saikyou Buki, atraparon rápidamente la atención de su víctima, que sin preocupación alguna, se sentía más y más relajada así como adormilada.

\- Al más pequeño movimiento del collar, las luces parpadean, bailan, se extinguen y vuelven a brillar… Mire su movimiento… De izquierda a derecha… De derecha a izquierda… Lento, asombroso, cautivador…- Casi imperceptiblemente, Naruto había ido alzando el collar que sostenía en la mano hasta que la joya quedó a una altura superior a la mirada de Mikoto.

De forma gradual, el rubiecito había ido modulando su voz, hasta que adquirió un tono extraño, como de incitación, persuasivo, y luego, poco a poco, autoritario, exigente. Pero al parecer, la Uchiha no se daba cuenta de nada de eso. Su mirada había quedado atrapada en el oscilante cristal metálico, que el Uzumaki comenzó a balancear suavemente de un lado a otro una vez que notó a su presa seguirlo con la mirada de forma total.

\- Eso es… Derecha a izquierda e izquierda a derecha… No puedes apartar tu mirada de los destellos… Es imposible despegar tu mirada… Toda tu atención, toda tu mente está en el cristal… Toda tu voluntad estáen el cristal…-

La expresión alegre no se había borrado de la cara de Mikoto. Sin embargo, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo y se mostraban vidriosos, opacos y parecían temblar como si trataran de oponerse inútilmente a la irresistible fuerza que cerraba sus párpados poco a poco.

Conforme veían cómo la azabache se iba hundiendo en el poder de su amo, Kushina y Tsunade tenía que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por conservar la calma. Por dentro, su excitación al ver sometida a su querida amiga iba aumentando más y más, imaginando los nuevo recuerdos que iban a construir juntas mientras le servían con absoluta devoción, entrega y fanatismo al futuro patriarca del Clan Uzumaki.

Naruto reflexionaba, una vez que se dio cuenta de que Mikoto estaba en sus garras al cerrar los ojos y recargar su barbilla en su pecho, que su plan había sido un éxito. Pensó metódicamente en el golpe, ya que la pelinegra al ser usuaria del Sharingan, iba a poder defenderse de su poder a diferencia de sus demás víctimas. Y podía ser catastrófico que después de revelar su naturaleza como el azote de los Uzumaki en el mundo, la mujer consiguiera escapar. Por eso pensó en otro método para someterla y había dado en el clavo con ese Jutsu Kinton a través del cual transmitía su Chakra por medio de esos haces de luz multicolores para dominar al objetivo al igual que lo hubiera hecho con el Doujutsu carmesí. Así la tomaría desprevenida y no podría intentar defenderse siquiera.

"Bien, ya con Mikoto bajo mi poder, por mí que exterminen a los Uchiha…" El Arma Definitiva sonrió en forma perversa.

…

Itachi Uchiha se desgarraba el corazón por dentro…

Era un joven ANBU con un futuro prometedor ya que era un prodigio que sólo duró un año en la Academia Ninja y pronto escaló posiciones conforme su asombrosa capacidad se ponía a prueba una y otra vez. De muy pequeño vivió los horrores de la guerra y por esa razón era un ferviente pacifista. Se esforzaba por hacer día a día de Konoha un mejor lugar para vivir. Sin embargo, estaba el antecedente de un Uchiha controlando al Kyuubi aquél día donde el Yondaime ofreció su vida para sellar a la bestia.

Y eso provocó que los Uchiha fueran responsabilizados. Una serie de eventos fortuitos y desafortunados se convirtieron en algo terrible: Los Uchiha tuvieron una reunión especial sobre la continuidad de su estirpe, sin saber que ese día se suscitaría el ataque del Bijuu y quedaron marcados como principales sospechosos debido a que la inteligencia de la aldea revisó a detalle el cerebro del cadáver de Minato para saber todos los detalles posibles sobre el incidente…

Entonces comenzó la persecución contra el Clan del Sharingan. Lo primero que se hizo fue reubicarlos en la periferia de la aldea para que estuvieran alejados de los centros de poder. Posteriormente se procedió a sacarlos de puestos clave en el sistema de mando de la aldea para dejarlos sin poder político real e incluso llegar al punto de pagarles menos por las misiones que a Ninja de otros clanes con el fin de que se volvieran dependientes del presupuesto que les asignaba la aldea.

Todo eso se convirtió en un caldo de cultivo, donde el resentimiento de los Uchiha encontró terreno fértil para radicalizar a los integrantes del clan. Entonces fue que el esposo de Mikoto y líder del clan, Fugaku Uchiha, comenzó las maquinaciones para recuperar el lugar que según él, merecía el Clan del Sharingan. Comenzó a realizar reuniones secretas para preparar a los Ninja de cara al golpe de estado que después de varias juntas clandestinas se decidieron a dar.

Tenían planes para cada uno de los clanes: a los Hyuga era primordial derrotarlos a distancia para evitar su poderoso Taijutsu, tratando de controlar a la mujeres que fuera posible para incorporar el Byakugan al clan de Sharingan; en cuanto a los Inuzuka, la idea era acorrarlarlos e intimidarlos para tantear si podían unírseles debido a que el Clan de los Perros también tenía complejos y ambición de escalar en la estructura de mando de la aldea; para los Akimichi tenían pensando proponerles una alianza para aprovechar su potencia física y si no aceptaban, los quemarían hasta volverlos cenizas. En cuanto a lo demás clanes, si podían apoderarse de sus secretos, serían bien aprovechados, pero lo importante era neutralizarlos al precio que fuera…

Y ese escenario, podría vulnerar a la aldea de forma que los enemigos de fuera intentarían atacarla, lo cual, debido al cruce de alianzas y pactos, podría desencadenar una nueva Gran Guerra Ninja, algo que Itachi no iba a permitir por nada del mundo. En uno de los escenarios más complicados para cualquier persona en cuanto a la toma de decisiones, el Uchiha se vio obligado a elegir entre el clan en el que había crecido y la aldea que amaba. Y se decidió por la última…

Una fuerza élite formada por los mejores ANBU y él, esperaron a que la reunión final donde se comenzaría con el golpe de estado diera inicio, aprovechando que todos los Uchiha iban a estar en el complejo para matarlos a todos…

Itachi dirigió esa privilegiada agrupación, asesinando a los Ninja más fuertes del clan. Sus compañeros se encargaron del grueso del cuerpo Ninja y de los civiles tras revelar el hijo de Mikoto los refugios secretos del complejo Uchihia… Así como hacía años había pasado en Uzushio con los Uzumaki, los Uchiha, excepto por Sarada y su padre Sasuke, perecieron con la obvia excepción del asesino que a los ojos de todo el mundo quedaría como un demente que mató a toda su sangre familia solamente por su ambición de poder, quien montó una fuga para escapar de Konoha bajo el subterfugio de convertirse en un Ninja Renegado…

El ANBU tuvo un último encuentro con su familia: su padre Fugaku y la que él creía su madre. Estaba de espaldas a ellos, quienes se mantenían tranquilos, sentados sobre sus piernas con las rodillas posadas en el suelo.

\- Discúlpame, Itachi…- Murmuró el castaño líder de los Uchiha -No pensé que la aldea llegaría al punto de lanzarte contra nosotros…-

\- No te preocupes, hijo…- Musitó dulcemente el clon de Mikoto -Pase lo que pase, siempre te amaremos…-

\- Lo siento- El ANBU luchó porque su voz no se quebrara -En verdad, lo siento…-

Dos tajos a sus espinas y el matrimonio líder del Clan Uchiha, pereció también. Itachi cerró prácticamente las cortinas de la historia de su clan, pensando que a partir de Sarada, la sangre Uchiha se iría diluyendo, llevándose con ella la Maldición del Odio que les había causado tanto dolor y había llevado a su gente a planear el golpe de estado por su ambición de poder y el deseo de revancha…

…

\- Está hecho, oficialmente los Uchiha están extintos con excepción de Sasuke, Sarada… Y Mikoto…-

Un Kage Bunshin de Koharu había llegado diligentemente a la casa Uzumaki para informar del asunto. La original, usando su disfraz de anciana como hacía fuera de las cuatro paredes de la base de operaciones Uzumaki, se encontraba gestando el saqueo posterior a la matanza en el complejo de los Uchiha con el objetivo secreto de encontrar algo que fuera útil para su amo…

\- Eso me hace feliz…- Replicó Naruto, provocando un marcado sonrojo en la réplica de su esclava cronológicamente más vieja -Buen trabajo, zorra-

\- Para eso existo, amo…- Dijo sutilmente excitada la castaña, antes de disiparse a sí misma

\- Ahora Mikoto-san, eres eternamente mía…-

La familia se encontraba en la cocina, conmemorando la incorporación de la hermosa azabache al séquito de esclavas del Arma Definitiva. Kushina y Konan chocaban vasos con licor, mientras que Tsunade y Shizune se manoseaban discretamente para estimularse y pasar un rato agradable. El Uzumaki, se encontraba sentado en las piernas de una inmóvil Mikoto, que permanecía sentada en la misma silla donde había sido sometida, con la mirada baja y los ojos entrecerrados, carentes de brillo.

\- ¿Y ahora qué haremos, hijo-amo?- Preguntó la peliazul, mirando con un deje de envidia a su adorado hombre recorrer con el dedo índice los labios de la Uchiha

\- Ya que lo dices, ha llegado la hora de ejecutar el Jutsu que he estado planeando desde hace tiempo- Respondió el chico al tiempo que se ponía de pie -Vamos al sótano, es hora de enseñarles algo…-

Las dos mamás, la tía y la abuela siguieron al dueño de sus cuerpos, sus mentes y sus almas al mencionado lugar, mientras el chico llevaba de la mano a la nueva adquisición del clan, que se dejaba guiar de forma totalmente dócil. Pronto llegaron a la sala principal y sin tener que decir nada, las esclavas se desnudaron delante de su amo para cambiarse las ropas por los reveladores conjuntos deportivos que ya estaban acostumbradas a utilizar en ese lugar. Mikoto se quedó inmóvil en medio de la habitación, ya que se encontraba en un estado de dominación tal, que necesitaba a alguien para que la dirigiera hasta en lo más mínimo…

Cuando las esclavas estuvieron presentables para su señor, toda su atención regresó hacia el adorado rubio, quien había terminado de trazar un símbolo consistente en un par de espirales unidas por varias grecas… Bastante parecido al que el Arma Definitiva ya había usado para rejuvenecer a Tsunade y a Koharu.

\- ¿Para qué es ese trazo, sobrino-amo?- Shizune se mostró curiosa, ya que no había visto los dos Shikijutsu previamente usados

\- Es para realizar el Shikijutsu llamado Bunkatsu Touchi (Divide y Vencerás)- Respondió calmado el Uzumaki -Por eso llevo todo este tiempo guardando mi Chakra y usándolo lo menos posible-

\- Ahora entiendo…- Murmuró la Sannin, resolviendo por fin la duda que tenía en relación al comportamiento de su dueño

\- Pues bien…- El chico se posó en el punto medio de las grecas -Cuando termine de ejecutar este Shikijutsu, estarán más contentas que nunca, eso se los aseguro…-

Las mujeres se limitaron a ver expectantes lo que iba a hacer su amo…

Entonces, el rubio tomó un Kunai entre sus ropas y para preocupación de sus esclavas, empuñando el arma con su mano derecha, se trazó un símbolo en el dorso de su mano izquierda, luego cambió el arma de extremidad y se dispuso a marcarse el dorso de la otra mano. La sangre corría sutil de los cortes.

Las esclavas querían auxiliar a su adorado señor, pero eran conscientes de que debían esperar órdenes, ya que la sabiduría del rubio era enorme y siempre sabía lo que hacía.

\- Empezaré entonces…- El chico cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente -¡Ah…!-

El Arma Definitiva comenzó a liberar su Chakra en forma de una visible aura llameante de color azul. Para desconcierto de las mujeres, el cuerpo del rubiecito empezó incrementar su masa muscular de forma visible. Sus ropas pronto cedieron al inesperado incremento del volumen de su cuerpo, dejándolo totalmente desnudo para el marcado agrado de las esclavas, que miraban embobadas al adonis que era su amo, esbelto, con su musculatura finamente marcada y con un flácido miembro de doce centímetros, bastante más grande que cualquier chico de su edad y a la par de un adulto promedio. Sus ojos brillaban con un intenso resplandor blanco…

\- ¡Ahora…!- Exclamó Saikyou Buki con un tono imponente -¡Bunkatsu Touchi…!-

Las mujeres pasaron del regocijo al horror cuando súbitamente el rubio estalló en miles de partículas luminosas de color celeste que se elevaron por toda la habitación. Las cuatro permanecían totalmente estupefactas, ya que sus vidas estaban totalmente supeditadas a las de su amo…

Sin embargo, poco a poco esas pequeñas luces comenzaron a reunirse en igual proporción sobre las dos espirales trazadas en el suelo. Poco a poco, los dos conjuntos luminosos comenzaron a tomar la forma humana que esas féminas podían reconocer en cualquier lugar: Dos Narutos desnudos se encontraban delante de ellas una vez que el proceso terminó.

\- ¿Dos amos?- Murmuró sumamente sorprendida la pelirroja, imaginando las variadas formas como esos dos niños podían someterla y terminó por excitarse

\- Así es, ahora somos dos Naruto- El de la derecha les mostró el dorso de su mano izquierda, que tenía una cicatriz con la forma de la letra griega Alpha minúscula -En mi caso, yo soy Naruto Alpha-

\- Y-Ya veo…- Susurró la chica de Ame con la voz temblorosa, ya que sus pensamientos no estaban muy alejados de los de Kushina

\- Por otro lado- Dijo el otro Naruto, cuya marca en su mano derecha tenía la forma de la letra Omega mayúscula -Yo soy Naruto Omega…- El chico miró con seductora sonrisa a las esclavas -Aunque puede decirse que a fin de cuentas somos Naruto Uzumaki-

\- ¿A q-que se refiere, amo?- Preguntó la pelinegra, apenas pudiendo contener su lujuria

\- Estamos divididos físicamente- Contestó Alpha -Pero nuestras consciencias permanecen unidas-

\- ¿C-Como un alma con dos cuerpos?- Tsunade miraban ansiosa a sus dueños, esperando ser la elegida para ser usada por ellos

\- Exacto- Replicó Omega -Pensé en alguien que realmente me pudiera ayudar en mi objetivo aparte de ustedes y nadie mejor que yo mismo- Se acercó a Mikoto y la tomó posesivamente de la cintura

\- Así podremos movernos con mayor libertad…- Dijeron los rubios a coro, mientras las mujeres miraban con marcada envidia a la Uchiha ya que Alpha comenzaba a amasar descaradamente su generoso trasero.

El Arma Definitiva había dado un paso más en su objetivo de crear un mundo ideal para los Uzumaki, donde el Clan del Espiral se alzará con el poder y sin los Uchiha, había un obstáculo menos para la realización del objetivo.

…

 **Notas**

En este capítulo hice hincapié en el firme y férreo control que Naruto tiene y refuerza sobre sus mujeres, recordando que en su momento, cuando esta historia empezó, hubo traiciones al Clan Uzumaki como en los casos de Kushina y Mito. Si bien tiene su componente erótico el asunto, también pasa por el tema de la lealtad absoluta al clan, personificado por Naruto y la paranoia que él tiene en relación a la fidelidad de sus sirvientas.

Reitero, obviamente el fic es harem, pero dentro de la trama, Naruto no ve la fuerza que está reuniendo como un harem, ya que realmente es como una especie de selección para obtener lo mejor disponible para mejorar y perfeccionar la sangre Uzumaki, algo así como un ejército perfecto totalmente bajo su control.

Como lo dije previamente, voy a manejar bastantes cambios en cuanto a la edad de algunos personajes, como ya se pudo ver en los casos de Hinata, Karui, Sakura y Chouji. Además, para el caso específico de la pelirrosa, ciertamente no es mi personaje favorito, pero en el futuro buena parte del fic estará inspirado en la obra de Sunahara Wataru, un autor de Doujins de Naruto en cuya mayoría la chica es protagonista.

Para el caso de Hinata, el asunto de Boruto y Himawari lo aclararé en el futuro para detallarlo correctamente. Pero antes que nada, quiero hacer una advertencia de bashing contra Boruto, porque simplemente no soporto al personaje, pero tampoco lo haré tan descarado: llegado el momento, simplemente el karma intervendrá, como por ejemplo, para pagar el asunto de Chouchou, al igual que Kiba, si bien le tendré menos saña al niño perro.

Para concluir, en cuanto al ritual usado al final del capítulo, hago la aclaración de que es una habilidad que permite dividir a un individuo en dos, una vez que duplica la cantidad de Chakra en su cuerpo y crea dos cuerpos con ese poder perfectamente repartido, quedando dos copias con el poder del original. Ciertamente son dos seres independientes, pero mantienen una conexión espiritual y mental muy fuerte que permite decir que al final siguen siendo un único individuo.


	6. V: Un lugar soleado

**Uzumaki's Strongest Weapon**

…

Contesto reviews:

 **UpTheIron:** Gracias amigo, espero que la calidad de la historia no decaiga.

 **Krystyam091:** Gracias, me agrada saber que la historia está gustando.

 **Elchabon:** Je, je, je… Es que tenía que meter el fetiche de las porristas sí o sí.

Pues el castigo de Boruto va a ser sumamente cruel, porque le traigo ganas desde hace mucho tiempo y obvio tiene que incluir a la mamá y a la hermanita.

Lo de Karui y Chouchou… Tengo planes para Chouchou y pues en cuanto a su mamá, la verdad no entiendo por qué no se le considera Uzumaki, puesto que parece más Uzumaki porque su carácter se ve que es muy parecido al de Kushina.

Lo de la masacre, con los cambios en la línea temporal original, es de lo poco que casi no cambió fuera de lo del clon de Mikoto y la ausencia de Sasuke.

Pues lo de título, como de repente hay que darle sabor al fic, je, je, je…

 **OTAKUfire:** Colega de afición por el control mental en Naruto, en verdad me cayó mal Boruto desde su primera aparición. Su padre fue huérfano y salió adelante, mientras que el tarado ese tiene todo de lo que su padre careció pero no sabe apreciarlo y apenas lo quieren como que componer en el nuevo manga… Pues el perro sí que va a sufrir como perro y en cuanto a su madre, ya en el futuro hablamos…

 **UltronFatalis:** Gracias. La verdad me gusta jugar con la línea temporal para que no todo sea tan predecible en lo posible y de lo poco que me ha gustado de la nueva historia ha sido precisamente Sarada, en parte para que ella fuera contemporánea de Naruto fue que manejé la línea temporal de esta manera.

 **Bladetri:** Visto… :v Y pues, en cuanto a lo de Samui… Pues ando trabajando en eso.

 **Loquin:** Pues sí, tenía ganas de una porristas sexys y pues me agrada que mis locas ideas les gusten a los lectores. Yo la verdad también quiero llegar a los lemon porque tengo ganas de escribir eso, pero pues falta, aunque ya menos.

 **riohey sawada dragneel:** Gracias, ya está listo.

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

 _Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o mías o documentos._

" _Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos de los personajes…_ "

…

 **Capítulo 5: Un lugar soleado.**

…

Mikoto se encontraba rígidamente sentada en una silla simple, en medio de una habitación que solamente tenía una lámpara colgando del techo. Se encontraba desnuda, mostrando sin resistencia su generoso físico, el cual no tenía nada que envidiarle a las otras esclavas. Sin embargo, la ventaja que Kushina, Konan, Tsunade, Shizune y Koharu tenían en relación a ella, era la firmeza de sus carnes resultado del estricto y constante ejercicio que las fieles sirvientas del Uzumaki realizaban a diario y complementaban con un riguroso régimen alimenticio, sin mencionar los baños frecuentes en aquél extracto herbal.

Naruto Alpha estaba detrás de la azabache, tomando las medidas del cuerpo Uchiha con ayuda de una cinta métrica. Luego, de uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones sacó lo que parecía ser una pequeña libreta de pasta gruesa. Tomó un lápiz que estaba oculto en la pasta del pequeño cuadernillo y rápidamente escribió el nombre de Mikoto junto a los resultados de sus observaciones. Después de eso se posó frente a la atractiva hembra.

Mientras tanto, Naruto Omega hacía uso de los conocimientos Yamanaka para explorar con total impunidad todos los recuerdos de la bella azabache. Posándose a su espalda y tomando sus sienes con las palmas de sus manos, comenzó a ver todo…

Su infancia, su relación de amistad con Kushina, el compromiso forzado con Fugaku Uchiha incitado y favorecido por su hermano Sasuke, el nacimiento de Itachi cuando ella sólo contaba con 15 años y el posterior crecimiento de su hijo. También, por medio del recuento de la vida de la fémina Uchiha, se pudo dar cuenta de que la desconfianza y el resentimiento fueron factores claves que alentaron la insurrección del Clan del Sharingan. Casi todos los Uchiha compartían esos sentimientos y estaban dispuestos a todo para que la ofensa fuera retribuida. Acorralados, subcontratados y aislados de las oportunidades reales de crecimiento, no tenían nada que perder, excepto la vida…

Y por eso estaba Mikoto totalmente a su merced, porque la estupidez de los Uchiha los había llevado a la extinción. Itachi traicionó a su clan y por eso éste desapareció casi por completo de la tierra… Justo como parecía ser con los Uzumaki. La única forma cien por ciento segura de conseguir la lealtad absoluta en un grupo, creía Naruto, era condicionando dicha fidelidad y fanatizarla hasta el punto más alto posible…

Y lo que le había ocurrido al Clan del Sharingan solamente reforzó su convicción.

Por eso iba a reconstruir la memoria de la mejor amiga de su madre pelirroja de tal forma que renacería como una Uzumaki totalmente fiel a él, la personificación misma del Clan del Espiral…

\- ¿Quién eres…?- Preguntó con voz severa mientras su otra parte dejaba su mente totalmente moldeable

\- Yo soy Mikoto Uchiha… Esposa de Fugaku Uchiha, el líder del clan Uchiha…- Replicó con tono monocorde

\- ¡No!- Dijo intensificando la dureza en su voz -Tú eres Mikoto Uchiha, una esclava fiel y devota de Naruto Uzumaki…-

\- ¿Yo soy una esclava de Naruto Uzumaki?- Se cuestionó con aquella voz inexpresiva.

El asalto que estaba sufriendo con una intrusión tan directa con el intenso Chakra que utilizaba Omega, dejaba su mente más y más agotada, mientras las pocas defensas mentales que le quedaban caían una tras otra. Sus recuerdos finalmente fueron separados de sus sentimientos después de unos minutos y por el momento se había quedado vacía, por lo que su cerebro lavado estaba receptivo a ser llenado…

Y Alpha ya tenía el relleno perfecto.

\- Tú eres una esclava fiel y devota de Naruto Uzumaki y sirves al Clan Uzumaki…- El rubiecito engrosó su voz

\- Yo soy una esclava fiel y devota de Naruto Uzumaki y sirvo al Clan Uzumaki…- La mujer terminó por ceder al poder del Arma Definitiva

\- Tú estás perdidamente enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki…-

\- Yo estoy perdidamente enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki…-

\- Desde que conociste a Naruto por primera vez, te diste cuenta de que era el hombre perfecto para ti…- El ojiazul sonrió en forma perversa

\- Desde que conocí a Naruto por primera vez, me di cuenta de que era el hombre perfecto para mí…- La mujer replicó sin emoción, pero su rostro esbozó la misma sonrisa oscura de Saikyou Buki

\- Tu matrimonio fue una farsa, solamente un disfraz para ocultar que siempre has sido una fiel y devota esclava de Naruto…-

\- Si matrimonio fue una farsa, solamente un disfraz para ocultar que siempre he sido una fiel y devota esclava de Naruto…-

\- Naruto es tu amo…-

\- Naruto es mi amo…-

\- Naruto es sexy…- La mujer poco a poco comenzaba a respirar agitada

\- Naruto es sexy…- Dijo Mikoto, ya sonrojada aunque todavía con ese sexy tono inexpresivo

\- Naciste para servirle fielmente a Naruto…-

\- Nací para servirle fielmente a Naruto…-

\- Desde lo más profundo de tu corazón, deseas tener a los hijos de tu amo…-

\- Desde lo más profundo de tu corazón, deseo tener a los hijos de tu amo…-

En la entrada de la habitación, Kushina observaba el sometimiento de su mejor amiga…

De unos días a la fecha, los sentimientos que creía simple información sobre Mikoto, habían retomado fuerza en su memoria. Ella era una de las personas más cercanas que tenía y la quería mucho, por eso era inmensamente feliz de que su amo la salvó de la Masacre de los Uchiha para convertirla en una compañera esclava más. Comenzó a acariciarse la entrepierna mientras veía cómo su amiga caía más y más en el poder de Naruto. Luego comenzó a fantasear con una escena digna de una película porno donde ambas se besaban con pasión desbordada, mientras sus amos se apoderaban de ellas por detrás tomándolas firmemente de sus caderas…

Y esos pensamientos sólo la excitaron más.

…

Las noticias sobre la matanza que sufrió el clan Uchiha se dispersaban como fuego en un granero por toda Konoha. Fue impactante que uno de los clanes más poderosos fuera prácticamente exterminado en una sola noche, dejando únicamente a Sarada Uchiha como semilla para su futuro. El asesino, Itachi Uchiha, pasó a ser odiado y repudiado por todos en la aldea, cuando un día antes era un Ninja admirado por su habilidad y la dedicación que le tenía a su deber.

Fue un completo shock para la opinión pública de Konoha, ya que sin los Uchiha, la aldea perdía una fuerza muy significativa. Sin embargo, se decidió mantener la calma debido a que las otras aldeas estaban desgastadas por sus propios conflictos internos y algún ataque contra la aldea Ninja de la Nación del Fuego no parecía posible de momento.

Los demás clanes se mostraron intranquilos y comenzaron a suavizar las posturas con sus jóvenes para prevenir que surgieran chicos como Itachi: se les empezó a exigir menos para que no surgieran en sus corazones las raíces del rencor por el exceso de disciplina o la ambición por obtener más poder…

Y sin darse cuenta, estaban sembrando las semillas de su propia destrucción.

En la academia, también se relajaron los métodos de enseñanza para que hubiera más énfasis en la convivencia entre los estudiantes y no se produjeran masacres tan despiadadas como las del último gran prodigio de los Uchiha.

El alto mando de la aldea tenía noción de lo que esas medidas tomadas por miedo al interior de los clanes eran peligrosas a largo plazo, puesto que implicaban la disminución en la calidad de los Ninja… Pero era un precio a pagar por la atrocidad que acababan de cometer. Si los clanes algún día llegaban a enterarse de lo que realmente había pasado aquella noche: la aldea exterminando a un clan para evitar una insurrección, seguramente cada uno pensaría en evitar que eso les pasara independizándose de Konoha.

Eso podría significar la gradual desintegración de la aldea.

Especialmente, el consejo de ancianos, formado por el Sandaime Hokage, sus consejeros Koharu y Homura, así como el tenebroso Danzou Shimura, un veterano Ninja pelinegro vendando de buena parte de su cuerpo, tenían un acalorado debate sobre el proceder en relación a las consecuencias de la masacre. Por un lado, Hiruzen Sarutobi y la Utatane pensaban que lo mejor era mantener la traición Uchiha en secreto, ya que la actuación del alto mando contra los dueños del Sharingan podría generar reacciones desfavorables. La otra postura, mantenida por el Mitokado y el Shimura, era hacerlo público para evitarse potenciales problemas a futuro en relación a que otro clan intentara algo similar, como una muestra de poder e intimidación por parte de Konoha.

\- Debemos hacerlo público- Dijo el viejo Homura, mientras se acomodaba los lentes con el dedo índice derecho -Así otros clanes no intentarán lo mismo al saber lo que les puede llegar a pasar-

\- Pero si lo hacemos público, corremos el riesgo de que haya separatismo de los clanes, ya sea que abandonen Konoha o que intenten algo parecido a lo de los Uchiha…- Replicó la mujer bajo un Henge especial para parecer una anciana

\- Eso no importa…- Contestó de forma sombría el viejo que todavía tenía el cabello de su color natural -Al final, lo importante es la lealtad a Konoha... Si tenemos que exterminar a más clanes, que así sea…-

\- Lo importante es mantener la Voluntad de Fuego, esa forma de vida que consiste en ayudarnos unos a otros a lo largo de la vida y dar todo por las próximas generaciones a lo largo del tiempo- Recitó solemne el Sandaime Hokage.

Koharu, Homura y Danzou miraron a Hiruzen como si fuera un imbécil. Esa parafernalia de la Voluntad de Fuego para ellos era pura palabrería dogmática y carecía de validez real. Era el punto donde los tres originalmente estaban de acuerdo contra Sarutobi… Sin embargo, la Utatane esclavizada por Naruto sabía que la Voluntad de Fuego generaba mártires y si podía enviar a la muerte Ninja talentosos justificándolo con esas tonterías, bien valía la pena defender esas ideas para debilitar progresiva y discretamente a la aldea.

\- Hiruzen tiene mucha razón- Replicó la mujer -La base ideológica de Konoha es la Voluntad de Fuego y sin eso, la aldea poco a poco se irá desintegrando paulatina e irremediablemente… De nada sirve intimidar a los clanes si terminan desertando de la aldea o tenemos que exterminarlos como a los Uchiha, al final Konoha se quedaría sin nada y todo lo que estamos planteando ahora carecería de sentido… Además, no podemos dar una señal de debilidad de ese nivel ante las demás aldeas…-

El Shimura y el Mitokado simplemente se quedaron sin argumentos ante tal planteamiento, mientras que Hiruzen agradeció silenciosamente el inesperado apoyo de la que alguna vez fuera su mejor amiga… Y su verdadero amor. Aunque como sintió que ese amor nunca fue correspondido, terminó uniendo su vida a Biwako Sarutobi, una mujer que se le fue asignada por su clan…

\- Eso es cierto…- Tuvo que admitir Danzou a regañadientes -Muy bien, por ahora mantendremos todo esto como secreto de estado…-

\- Pero qué hay en cuanto a las suaves posturas que están tomando los clanes a su interior, debemos aclararles que no hay riesgo de que surja un nuevo Itachi si se mantienen sus políticas firmes de entrenamiento y disciplina- Replicó Homura, todavía inconforme

\- No- Contestó Koharu de inmediato -Esa baja en la calidad de sus Ninja, obligará a los clanes a asimilarse paulatinamente entre la población civil, además eso permitirá que así como quieren tú y Danzou, los clanes se sientan intimidados en cuanto a sus posibilidades de oponerse a nuestras decisiones para todo el colectivo…-

El tercer integrante del Equipo original del Niidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju, se quedó hasta cierto punto conforme con el último planteamiento de su compañera. De momento, los cuatro ancianos parecían haber quedado tranquilos con la resolución final de la junta. Sin embargo, el viejo de lentes todavía no asimilaba del todo que de repente, su compañera se hubiera alineado nuevamente con Hiruzen, cuando llevaba décadas respaldándolo a él y a Danzou solamente por el placer de imponerse al Sandaime.

Y eso ya no le convenía a Homura Mitokado, sin importar que en su momento la anciana fuera su mejor amiga…

Si ya no estaba alineada con él, debía desaparecer del escenario.

…

Sarada Uchiha tenía una rara mezcla de sentimientos. Ciertamente era una Uchiha, pero realmente nunca estuvo vinculada al clan fuera de su tía Mikoto. Hermana de su padre, fue la única que siempre se acercó simplemente para pasar tiempo con ella y era su persona más querida después de su madre y su padre…

Y la había perdido.

La confusión en sus sentimientos radicaba en que ella no era cercana a otros Uchiha del clan, ni siquiera a su primo Itachi. Cuando un ANBU llegó a su vivienda para notificar sobre lo que había acontecido en el complejo de los Uchiha, ella y su madre quedaron visiblemente desconcertadas con la noticia. Lloraron principalmente a su tía y cuñada respectivamente, pero no se sentía desoladas por la destrucción del clan.

Entonces la joven Uchiha pensó en su padre…

Desde que recordaba, Sasuke Uchiha estaba confinado a una silla de ruedas y era imposible para ella saber si él sabía quién era. Según su madre, cuando ella estaba encinta sucedió una épica batalla contra una entidad desconocida que dejó a su padre así, con la espina dorsal destrozada y por ende, paralítico, además de que perdió el brazo izquierdo ese día, su ojo izquierdo estaba sellado con Fuinjutsu desconocido y el ojo derecho, en teoría su única ventana al mundo, estaba cerrado en todo momento porque parecía ser que su Chakra se consumía continuamente y lo mantenía en un estado de agotamiento perenne. Sus días familiares consistían en ver cómo su madre alimentaba a su padre y en ciertos momentos atendía sus necesidades básicas de higiene. Por eso, entre muchas otras razones más, la pequeña pelinegra admiraba mucho a su madre, ya que se notaba el amor casi fanático que sentía por ese hombre.

Le hubiera gustado tener una relación normal con su padre, pero evidentemente eso era imposible.

\- ¿Y cómo estás, Sarada-chan?- Chouchou interrumpió los pensamientos de su amiga

\- Estoy triste por la tía Mikoto…- Respondió con evidente pesar

\- ¿Quieres un chocolate?- Ofreció la gordita con una sonrisa -Te sentirás mejor…-

\- Sí… Gracias-

Las dos jovencitas se encontraban en clases, aunque sus mentes estaban en otros lugares: La Uchiha se sentía culpable por no estar desolada por la destrucción del clan. Creía que debía estar profundamente entristecida, pero la realidad era que solamente le dolía el haber perdido a su querida tía, mientras que la Akimichi trataba de consolar y apoyar a su amiga en lo posible, si bien su atención estaba puesta realmente en el rubio Uzumaki…

La mente de Chouchou tenía la singularidad de interpretar ciertas cosas al revés, ya que desde el día en que él la había salvado de aquellos bravucones, creía que Naruto estaba perdido de amor por ella. La realidad era que ella era la que había quedado prendada del chico y el Arma Definitiva había aprovechado eso para encontrarse en ciertas ocasiones con ella e instruirla de forma un poco distinta al resto de sus esclavas, para que cumpliera las órdenes que le había implantado en su subconsciente cuando se dieran las situaciones ideales para tal propósito…

Fuera de eso, no había comenzado con su condicionamiento. No era necesario de momento.

\- Mira a Naruto-kun- Murmuró la morena -Está tan enamorado de mí, que no puede disimularlo…- Las dos niñas enfocaron su mirada en el chico, que miraba con marcado aburrimiento la clase impartida por el Jounin Asuma Sarutobi

\- Sí, puede ser…-

Acostumbrada a la forma de ser de su amiga, Sarada sonrió suavemente en medio de su pesar. Por eso le agradaba tanto la castaña, ya que podía arrancarle una sonrisa incluso en el más oscuro de los momentos y sus ideas raras eran simpáticas en la mayoría de los casos. Volteó con indiferencia hacia el Jounin castaño de barba, que continuaba con su explicación sobre el Ninjutsu elemental, para poner atención nuevamente a la clase.

Un par de mesas arriba, Boruto miraba a su vez a la pelinegra de los Uchiha y le molestaba que siguiera juntándose con Chouchou. Sarada era demasiado genial como para juntarse con esa gorda, según el rubio Hyuga… También veía de reojo y con molestia a su hermana, ya que por alguna razón, le gustaba sentarse cerca de ese perdedor Uzumaki que tanto le desagradaba.

La razón de ello era que a diferencia de Himawari, él conocía su origen bastardo como hijo ilegítimo del Yondaime Hokage. No sabía la historia a grandes rasgos, pero lo averiguó un día que estaba escondido en su casa después de fugarse de la academia y sin querer escuchó una conversación que su madre tuvo con el Sandaime: los dos revivieron lo que sucedió en aquellos tiempos debido a que el secreto posiblemente se descubriría durante su educación en la Academia Ninja porque Naruto y Boruto eran sumamente parecidos, así que lo mejor era que Hinata se hiciera a la idea de que tenía que convivir con Kushina, algo que la hermosa mujer Hyuga temía bastante debido a que sabía del temperamento explosivo de la Uzumaki y no sabía cómo podría reaccionar. La esperanza que la peliazul tenía, un tanto ingenua, era que el parecido de los rubios fuera atribuido a la casualidad…

Si bien no lo odiaba, desde ese momento el rubio Hyuga le tomó desprecio al rubio Uzumaki, ya que se consideraba mejor que él, pero al final el hijo legítimo del famoso Minato Namikaze era el rubio Uzumaki. Sin embargo, al final se terminaría imponiendo a ese perdedor de ridículas marcas en las mejillas.

Y Boruto sentía que debía darle el mensaje…

…

\- ¡Tú eres la esclava caliente de Naruto…!- Gritó con autoridad Naruto Omega

\- ¡Yo soy la esclava caliente de Naruto…!- Replicaron al instante las sumisas zorras.

Naruto Omega estaba en la sala subterránea principal, reforzando el condicionamiento de sus fieles mujeres. Después de haber manipulado adecuadamente y a consciencia la mente de Mikoto, la incorporó con las demás y las seis ya se encontraban corriendo en bicicletas fijas recién compradas para tonificar sus piernas y darles gusto a sus amos, aunque sólo uno estuviera presente en ese momento.

\- ¡Eres una zorra enamorada perdidamente de Naruto!- El rubiecito sonrió en forma perversa

\- ¡Soy una zorra enamorada perdidamente de Naruto!- Las mujeres sonrieron a su vez de forma pervertida.

Saikyou Buki se mantenía desnudo, sabiendo lo que más de un año de condicionamiento le había hecho a las mentes de sus madres, su abuela, su tía y la ya no viejita del consejo… Para ellas era muy difícil pensar con el chiquillo objeto de su devoción fanática, amor y deseo justo frente a sus ojos y como había llegado al mundo, por lo que las muy pocas defensas que todavía tenían sus cerebros cedían muy fácilmente. Debido a la práctica y las observaciones, podía profundizar más y más en las mentes de sus mujeres…

Ciertamente no era necesario porque las tenía en la palma de su mano, pero nunca estaba de más estar cien por ciento seguro, además, la casi inmaculada mente de la Uchiha en comparación con las demás, era terreno fértil para la investigación.

\- ¡Y las buenas zorras escuchan, obedecen y obtienen placer…!- El Uzumaki comenzó a menear sus caderas suavemente tras poner sus manos en la cintura, para que su pene comenzara a balancearse de un lado a otro

\- ¡Y las buenas zorras escuchamos, obedecemos y obtenemos placer…!- Las féminas recitaron en perfecta sincronía mientras observaban totalmente embobadas el miembro de su amo ir y venir

\- ¡Las buenas zorras no necesitan pensar…!- El rubiecito sonrió cuando vio que era tal el deseo de sus esclavas, que pequeños y sexys hilillos de saliva surgían de las comisuras de sus labios escandalosamente pintados de carmín

\- ¡Las buenas zorras no necesitamos pensar…!- Sus rostros visiblemente ruborizados y la humedad que se notaba en sus entrepiernas eran la mejor señal de que todo iba perfectamente

\- ¡Las buenas zorras necesitan un amo…!- El chico se llevó las manos a la nuca para dejar totalmente visible su cuerpo para sus hembras

\- ¡Las buenas zorras necesitamos un amo…!- Las féminas aumentaron el ritmo de su carrera en la bicicleta para controlar aunque fuera un poco el desenfrenado deseo que les estaba excitando sus sexos y devoraba sus cerebros

\- ¡Tú necesitas a Naruto…!-

\- ¡Yo necesito a Naruto…!-

El chico dejó a sus esclavas realizando su ejercicio en silencio durante poco más de 20 minutos tras ver que ya estaban en trance total, con su imagen desnuda totalmente grabada en las retinas de esas seis sensuales mujeres. Aquellas esculturas de carne y hueso continuaron su labor con dedicación, sin intercambiar palabra alguna entre ellas, totalmente dominadas y subyugadas por el deseo…

…

\- ¡Auch…!-

Los pequeños alumnos empezaron a reírse de un Naruto que lloraba graciosamente, con una marca en forma de punto justo al centro de su frente…

\- ¡Pon atención…!-

El rubiecito se llevó la mano al punto donde había recibido un golpe con una tiza blanca y se sobó cómicamente. Se encontraba visiblemente aburrido al escuchar el balbuceo inútil de Asuma Sarutobi sobre el control básico de Chakra porque él tenía el conocimiento ya en su cabeza para dominar dos poderes legendarios como el Mokuton y el Kinton, además de poder utilizar su Shikotsumyaku y su Senninka para poder reconstruir su cuerpo cuando fuera necesario…

Un Jounin un poco mejor que el promedio no iba a aportarle nada nuevo a su vasto conocimiento, por lo que simplemente no hizo por hacerle caso y poco a poco comenzó a ganarle el sueño. Cuando apenas había cerrado los ojos, el Ninja de barba se dio cuenta y le lanzó el gis para despertarlo, ya que le enojaba mucho que los mocosos se durmieran en las clases especiales de Ninjutsu que impartía.

\- ¡Lo siento…!- Replicó graciosamente apenado el rubio Uzumaki, haciendo graciosas reverencias a modo de disculpa

\- ¡Discúlpate por ser un perdedor!- Gritó burlonamente Boruto

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja….!- Empezó a reírse el Inuzuka -¡No sirves ni para tomar clases…!-

\- ¡Tarado!- Exclamó otro chico

\- ¡Pon atención!- Le hizo segunda el que estaba a su lado.

Pronto la mayoría de los chicos del salón y varias chicas se reían del rubio Uzumaki, que simplemente comenzó a pasarse la mano derecha por su cabellera, visiblemente ruborizado y avergonzado…

Sin embargo, el Arma Definitiva ya comenzaba a planear la forma de desquitarse de ese patético Ninja… Buscaría la forma de vengarse por la humillación que le había hecho pasar por semejante tontería como no prestarle atención a su repetitiva e inútil clase. Encontraría la forma de darle justo donde más le doliera, aunque tardara años en encontrar su Talón de Aquiles…

…

\- ¡Que te quede claro!- Bramó un triunfal Boruto -Siempre seré mejor que tú-

El mismo grupo que días atrás acorralara a Chouchou Akimichi a la salida de clases, había hecho lo mismo con Naruto. Para el Arma Definitiva fue sumamente fácil darse cuenta de las intenciones de esos mocosos estúpidos, pero como todavía estaba latente el asunto de la masacre Uchiha, no podía matar al hijo de la líder del Clan Inuzuka sin que hubiera consecuencias que desestabilizaran la aldea o peor aún, que pusieran en alerta a los clanes. Koharu ya hacía bastante consiguiendo que se aprobaran medidas para debilitarlos indirectamente como para que él simplemente lo arruinara asesinando a un niño idiota y fanfarrón…

Por otro lado, si acababa con Boruto no habría tanto revuelo… Pero eso tampoco era recomendable, porque bastardo o no, al final era un Hyuga.

Eso podría prender las alertas de la aldea tras la masacre del Clan Uchiha y lo que menos necesitaba era que se abriera una línea de investigación que potencialmente pudiera llegar a él y al naciente clan. Se dejó acorralar y un tanto resignado, sabiendo que con el poder regenerativo del Mokuton la paliza que recibiría no dejaría secuela alguna en cuestión de minutos, se dispuso a ponerse en el papel de niño incapaz de defenderse ante un grupo de cinco chicos encabezados por el Inuzuka y el Hyuga.

\- ¡Ya déjenme!- Gritó el rubio Uzumaki con fingida impotencia, tratando de zafarse del agarre de dos chiquillos que lo detenían de los brazos

\- ¡Cállate…!- Boruto le volteó el rostro de un derechazo, provocando que un hilillo de sangre surgiera de la comisura de sus labios

\- Kh…- Naruto apretó los dientes para fingir indignación -¡¿Por qué me hacen esto?!-

\- ¡Porque eres un perdedor!- El Hyuga entonces le dio un rodillazo en el estómago a su medio hermano.

Kiba y los otros niños, en un principio se sintieron entusiasmados por la encerrona al rubio, ya que como no lo conocían, les caía bastante mal y siendo Boruto el más talentoso de todos, lo seguían con cierta inercia. Sin embargo, el rubio Hyuga comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro con los puños, ensañándose en cada impacto. El castaño de marcas en las mejillas y los otros chiquillos poco a poco fueron borrando las sonrisas de sus rostros conforme el rostro de Naruto se inflamaba con los golpes… Fueron varios minutos donde Boruto golpeó sin consideración alguna a su medio hermano hasta que le cerró el ojo izquierdo. Finalmente el rubio Uzumaki fingió perder el conocimiento, para no terminar por perder el control y acabar con todos esos seres inferiores.

\- Oye…- Kiba interrumpió a su amigo, quien sostenía al desvanecido chico de las solapas de su ropa

\- ¿Qué?- Cuestionó con fastidio el Hyuga, tomando vuelo con su puño derecho para darle otro golpe a Naruto

\- Creo que ya es suficiente… ¿No? No hay que meternos en problemas- Dijo el niño Inuzuka

\- Hm…- El rubio sin marcas en las mejillas miró por un momento a su medio hermano.

Por el rostro del Uzumaki corrían varios hilillos de sangre desde su frente y su ojo izquierdo estaba cerrado debido a la inflamación en la ceja. Respiraba con un poco de dificultad. Entonces Boruto lo soltó para que cayera al suelo pesadamente.

\- Tienes razón, vámonos de aquí antes de que nos vean…- El chico sonrió de forma maliciosa -Mejor hay que ir a espiar a las aguas termales-

\- Esa voz me agrada- Replicó el Inuzuka con naciente sonrisa -¿Y qué hacemos con él?-

\- Déjalo ahí, alguien va a verlo tarde o temprano…- Boruto se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a dirigirse a su siguiente 'misión' del día

\- Ya oyeron- Kiba volteó a ver a los otros chicos -¡Vamos a las aguas termales!-

Los otros niños se voltearon a ver confundidos, pero finalmente se encogieron de hombros al ver que los líderes del grupo le restaban importancia al hecho de que Naruto estuviera inconsciente y sangrando a sus pies. Se fueron, dejando al rubio Uzumaki en ese lugar como si no significara nada… Minutos después de que se marcharan los bravucones, el Arma Definitiva dejó de fingir que estaba inconsciente y se reincorporó parcialmente, recargándose en un muro del callejón donde se encontraba.

"Vas a llorar sangre, bastardo inmundo…" El rubio reflexionaba, tratando de tranquilizarse para iniciar su recuperación

\- Oh, dios mío…- Justo cuando estaba por realizar los sellos de mano que liberarían el poder curativo de su Mokuton, escuchó ese lamento y se detuvo

\- ¿H-Hm?- El chico enfocó orientó su mirada lastimada hacia el origen de esa voz "Vaya… Qué devenir tan interesante" Sonrió para sus adentros al darse cuenta de quién estaba frente a él.

La bella Hinata Hyuga caminaba de regreso a su casa. Sabiendo que su hijo le había pedido permiso para dormir ese día en el complejo de los Inuzuka y a su vez, su pequeña se quedaría con los Akimichi esa noche, tenía por primera vez en mucho tiempo un día libre y pensaba relajarse un poco… Caminaba rumbo a las aguas termales de la aldea para darse un relajante baño cuando pasó por ese lugar y vio de reojo al niño tirado en ese lugar. Se horrorizó y fue en ayuda del rubiecito de inmediato.

\- ¡Naruto-kun!- La mujer corrió rápidamente hacia el pequeño para arrodillarse junto a él y posar su cabeza entre sus pechos para confortarlo…

Hinata Hyuga siempre fue una Kunoichi tímida y en su generación era de las más introvertidas…

Miraba de lejos a Minato Namikaze, un chico huérfano y que deseaba convertirse en Hokage. Era amable, alegre y sumamente diestro en el Ninjutsu, por lo que ella se enamoró de él prácticamente desde que lo conoció. Sin embargo, ella nunca tuvo el valor de acercarse a él y vio desde lejos cómo Kushina Uzumaki, una chica que se le simpatizaba bastante debido a su carácter desinhibido, se llevaba el premio mayor del amor del rubio…

\- ¡Vamos, te llevaré a casa…!- La mujer sostuvo en brazos al pequeño y se lo llevó rápidamente tras posarle la cabeza en su hombro derecho.

En esa posición no pudo ver la siniestra sonrisa que esbozó el rostro lastimado de Saikyou Buki.

…

Naruto se encontraba sentado en la sala de la casa de Hinata, mirando con curiosidad el lugar mientras de forma discreta usaba su Chakra para curarse poco a poco y estar listo. En la cocina de la casa, la mujer se encontraba calentando un poco de agua para hacerle unas compresas al chico y curarlo en lo posible antes de llevarlo a su casa…

La Hyuga perdió muchas cosas después de su affaire con Minato, ya que fue exiliada de su clan tras quedar embarazada para evitar que sus hijos fueran sellados para incorporarlos al Bonke (Familia Secundaria) de los Hyuga. Además de eso, vivió con bastante temor de que la gente terminara enterándose de quién era el padre de Boruto y Himawari. Sólo el Sandaime Hokage conocía el secreto y era imposible que se lo sacaran a él, pero uno de sus miedos se hacía cada vez más y más marcado cuando Naruto creció e iba adquiriendo más parecido con sus hijos…

Era una vida estresante, pero no se arrepentía porque amaba los frutos del amor que le tenía al Yondaime. Y el pequeño Uzumaki se parecía más a su padre que el propio Boruto. Por eso le llamó la atención desde la primera vez que lo vio.

\- Te voy a curar, Naruto-kun…- La bella ama de casa llegó cargando un par de recipientes humeantes, de los cuales se asomaban varias toallas.

La mujer tomó al pequeño y lo extendió a lo largo del sofá que ocupaba para colocar aquellas toallas calientes en las zonas golpeadas. Antes de eso tomó uno de los paños húmedos y con cuidado se sentó junto al pequeño, colocando la rubia cabeza sobre una de sus piernas a manera de almohada. A continuación comenzó a limpiar el rostro del pequeño con dedicación y una bella sonrisa en el rostro.

Entretanto, Naruto miraba a la mujer con sorpresa discreta, pero real…

No esperaba que la madre del imbécil de Boruto fuera tan bondadosa en comparación con ese gusano. Ese momento idílico en que ella le daba esa suave caricia con aquella dulce expresión le recordó aquellos momentos previos a su despertar como el Arma Definitiva, cuando sus mamás lo cuidaban con todo el amor desinteresado del mundo…

Y entonces decidió que esa mujer era perfecta para ser parte del Clan Uzumaki. Desquitarse del patético Boruto usándola pasó a ser simplemente un extra.

\- G-Gracias, Hinata-san…- Murmuró el rubiecito, llorando conmovido

\- De nada, Naruto-kun…- La mujer cerró los ojos, feliz de que el niño apreciara su gesto ya que a su propio hijo le desagradaban esas muestras de afecto.

La bella peliazul continuó cuidando al pequeño hasta que le quitó el último rastro de sangre de su rostro. Entonces lo apartó suavemente de su pierna para recargarlo en el sofá, luego pasó a quitarle su playera para curarlo en su cuerpo… Por un momento, su mente la traicionó al notar ese esbelto cuerpo con los músculos sutilmente marcados y ver a un joven Minato en vez de Naruto, sonrojándose marcadamente.

\- B-Bueno, ahora vamos a colocarte las compresas- La Hyuga pudo controlarse y recuperar la razón

\- G-Gracias, Hinata-san…-

La mujer colocó meticulosamente las compresas calientes en la piel del pequeño donde encontraba las marcas de los golpes que desconocía, su hijo le había hecho. El rubio se dejaba conseguir, pensando con regocijo que en poco tiempo ella estaría cuidándolo así, en su casa y con su cuerpo, su mente y su alma totalmente rendidos a él. El procedimiento duró varios minutos en los que el poder regenerativo del chico aceleró el proceso bastante y aquellas marcas desaparecieron del cuerpo ante la sorpresa inicial de la Hyuga. Luego recuperó la tranquilidad al atribuirle esa impresionante capacidad de curación a ser el contenedor del Kyuubi.

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor, Naruto-kun?- Preguntó expectante la mujer al ver que la inflamación en el rostro del chico prácticamente había cedido

\- Sí, muchas gracias, Hinata-san…- El chico fingió una enternecedora sonrisa y bajó la mirada para darle un mayor efecto

\- ¿Y qué te pasó? ¿Quién te hizo eso?- Preguntó dejando ver la preocupación, creyendo el responsable había sido su querido hijo

\- N-No lo sé- El rubiecito adoptó una expresión triste -Iba a caminando a mi casa… Y desperté cuando me encontró- Mintió descaradamente para esperar y guardarle ese golpe mortal a su medio hermano en el futuro

\- Ya veo…- Por dentro, la Hyuga suspiró aliviada al pensar que Boruto no había tenido nada que ver

\- P-Por cierto, Hinata-san…- El chico se mostró ruborizado de forma enternecedora para la peliazul

\- ¿Qué sucede, Naruto-kun?- Preguntó la bella mamá con curiosidad

\- Y-Yo, quería darle algo…- De un bolsillo, el pequeño sacó aquél dije de metal y se lo mostró a la mujer

\- Naruto-kun, es muy bonito, pero no puedo aceptarlo…- La mujer se sintió alagada, pero creía que el colgante era bastante valioso

\- Por favor, Hinata-san, mírelo…- El chico colocó el dije a escasos centímetros de los ojos de la bella peliazul -Mantenga sus ojos sobre la gema, sigua la gema con sus ojos- El chico comenzó a liberar su Chakra a través de la joya de metal -Usted se siente relajada con cada aliento que toma- El Arma Definitiva notó que la mirada de Hinata rápidamente quedó atrapada en los destellos oscilatorios que liberaba el dije -Se siente flotando sobre una nube, una nube tan cómoda que la relaja totalmente, llevándose todos sus pensamientos…- Posó el dije delante del rostro de la voluptuosa Hyuga -Usted ya no tiene que preocuparse de nada, porque ya no piensa en nada…- Activó su Sharingan cuando vio que los ya opacos ojos de la mujer se entrecerraron como señal de que estaban totalmente en sus manos -Y como no piensa en nada, tiene que dejar que yo piense por usted…- Acarició delicadamente el rostro de Hinata al saber que ya la tenía en sus manos.

…

Contrario a otros casos, el dúo Naruto profundizó en los recuerdos de la ama de casa Hyuga con el fin de saber la historia detrás de su amorío con Minato…

Asaltó despiadadamente la mente de la bella peliazul y pronto tuvo acceso a todas esas memorias, donde vio a la mujer incapaz de acercarse al rubio durante su juventud debido a su timidez y vio cómo la Hyuga no pudo nunca superar ese rasgo de su personalidad en todos los aspectos de su vida, siendo menospreciada en su clan. Naciendo heredera al liderazgo de su clan, perdió su título debido a la aparente debilidad que mostraba y finalmente su padre, el prestigioso Hiashi Hyuga, decidió dejarla de lado y continuar manteniendo el poder, exiliándola después de que quedó embarazada sin estar casada.

Pero… ¿Cómo fue posible que una chica insegura y débil de carácter se metió con un hombre casado a pesar de pertenecer a un clan tan poderoso y prestigioso como el Hyuga?

Alcohol.

Mientras él estaba siendo gestado dentro de Kushina, casi al mismo tiempo que Sakura, Karui y Tsume también cargaban con sus futuros hijos, apenas por meses de diferencia, las tres mujeres estaban de mal humor y en la reunión de los compañeros de generación para celebrar la reciente asignación del Namikaze como Yondaime Hokage, cumpliendo su sueño por fin, simplemente no soportaron el ambiente festivo debido a sus cambios de humor y la incomodidad, por lo que regresaron a sus casas. Hinata fue la única mujer que se quedó y bebiendo con discreción, vio a sus compañeros de generación caer en estado de ebriedad poco a poco. Como Minato tenía una gran resistencia debido a que bebía con cierta frecuencia cuando su maestro, el famoso y poderoso Ninja Jiraiya, visitaba la aldea, resistió mucho más que los demás…

Pronto llegó el momento en que en aquél bar los dos se quedaron en teoría solos, ya que los demás estaban totalmente inconscientes. Hinata si bien no ebria, estaba bastante desinhibida por efecto del sake que consumió, mientras que el rubio estaba ya considerablemente bebido. Entonces ella probó un poco de la última botella que les habían llevado y pudo percibir que estaba adulterado…

Pero cuando quiso decírselo a Minato, vio atemorizada cómo el Shinobi bebía de la botella como si fuera agua, empinándola totalmente hasta que fácilmente se acabó más de la mitad. Miró horrorizada cómo su amor platónico comenzó a tambalearse segundos después y pensó que lo mejor sería irse antes de que hiciera un desfiguro ya que eso podría provocar que se le fuera revocado el puesto que tantos años le tomó conseguir, considerando el hecho de que oficialmente no había sido envestido todavía.

Con esfuerzo, la mujer pudo sacar al afamado Ninja del lugar.

Pensó en llevarlo de inmediato a su casa, pero seguramente Kushina lo recibiría mal, ya que previamente le había hecho la recomendación de que no bebiera mucho y si normalmente sus cambios de humor eran muy intensos, embarazada realmente llegaba a estallar y pensó en llevarlo a su casa para que al día siguiente regresara con la Uzumaki, así al menos podría defenderse de las legendarias rabietas de la pelirroja…

Una vez que llegaron al departamento de la Hyuga, la mujer recostó a su amado en el sofá para finalmente descansar, puesto que el alcohol en su sangre comenzaba a afectarle.

Cuando vio que el Namikaze se había quedado dormido, comenzando a sentirse mareada, se dirigió a su habitación para descansar. Se quitó su ropa para ponerse una bata holgada con el fin de estar cómoda y regresar a darle una última revisada a su amor platónico para comprobar que no fuera a tener algún accidente. Cuando comprobó que se encontraba bien, se dispuso finalmente a dormir… Sin embargo, la firme mano de Minato la detuvo.

Un súplica para que no lo dejara solo… El rubio poniéndose de pie con dificultad para abrazarla por la espalda pegando su cuerpo al suyo y la pobre mujer sintió derretirse mientras su inquilino comenzaba a recorrer con sus firmes manos el cuerpo que ella había decidido que no sería para nadie más que para ese hombre.

El alcohol en su sangre y su inmenso amor reprimido por años simplemente nublaron su cabeza y creyendo su sueño cumplido, se entregó a la pasión y la lujuria, consumando el acto carnal en su sala con el futuro Hokage, dándose media vuelta y abrazándolo del cuello para morrease durante un largo rato y luego simplemente hacerlo por toda la habitación…

Cuando Minato despertó, al día siguiente, no recordaba absolutamente nada. Hinata tanteó el terreno con cautela, ya que si bien tenía una intensa resaca, podía recordar casi todo lo de la noche anterior y culposamente miraba al rubio de sus sueños mientras llevaba su simiente en lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

Una vez que un confundido y agradecido Namikaze se retiró del lugar, la voluptuosa mujer se soltó a llorar después de enterarse que aquella intensa noche de amorío sólo fue resultado del licor y que realmente para su amado no había significado nada porque no tenía recuerdo alguno de aquella inolvidable noche.

El embarazo resultante fue evidente para Hinata, ya que siempre recibió dentro la semilla de su 'Minato-kun' durante el intenso sexo que tuvieron. Era su consuelo, ya que a pesar de que jamás tendría el amor del rubio, por lo menos tendría el fruto del sentimiento que ella tenía por él en forma de un hijo… O al menos eso pensó en un principio, ya que como se le fue confirmado después, en realidad esperaba mellizos…

Naruto invadió por completo la intimidad y los recuerdos más profundos de su nueva adquisición en el mismo cuarto donde previamente había comenzado el sometimiento de Mikoto… Entonces comenzó a desvincular y modificar esos atesorados recuerdos de la voluptuosa Hyuga para convertirla en otra más de sus fieles esclavas con el plus de que también iba a transformarla en el azote perfecto del estúpido de su medio hermano…

Escarbando más profundamente en la vida de Hinata, se dio cuenta de que Boruto era un mocoso maleducado y estúpido. Acomplejado por no tener padre, necesitaba llenar ese vacío emocional viéndose a sí mismo como un hombre a pesar de ser apenas un infante ignorante. Todos los mimos que su madre le hacía con cariño y amor, el rubio Hyuga los tomaba como símbolo de debilidad por lo que le hacía dolorosos desplantes a su madre, quien tenía que esperar a estar sola para soltarse a llorar…

Ella quería llenar de amor a sus hijos, pero Boruto era simplemente un malagradecido. Himawari era una hija tierna y amable, que ante la falta de su padre, simplemente quería rodearse de cariño, por lo que era amable y amistosa con la gente, todo lo contrario a su hermano. La peliazul mayor podía sanar su lacerado corazón de las groserías de su hijo con el amor inocente y tierno de su adorada hija. Eso irritó aún más al Uzumaki.

Él tenía que cargar con el destino de reconstruir a los Uzumaki y sabía que en el futuro el tener a muchas concubinas lo dejaría totalmente satisfecho, pero el amor real y desinteresado de sus madres lo había perdido para siempre y él era consciente de eso. Ciertamente lo amaban y con los cambios en sus mentes se acercaría bastante a que Kushina y Konan tuvieran esos sentimientos por él, pero jamás sería como el original. Y el estúpido de Boruto que lo tenía al alcance de la mano, lo despreciaba…

Eso iba a pagarlo muy caro…

Con una nueva resolución, Alpha clavó su mirada carmesí en los ojos perlados de la bella peliazul, mientras Omega trabajaba con sus recuerdos para adecuarlos a lo que había pensado para Hinata Hyuga, además el trabajo tenía que ser mejor, ya que a diferencia de sus madres, de su abuela, de su tía, de la viejita y de Mikoto, Hinata de momento seguiría habitando su propio hogar… Al menos hasta que se dieran las condiciones adecuadas para que las dos peliazules Hyuga se integraran de lleno al clan.

"Ahora, vamos ultimar los detalles de tu castigo, Boruto Hyuga…" Naruto entrecerró los ojos de forma siniestra mientras comenzaba a moldear a la bella fémina a su merced.

…

Chouchou, Sarada y Himawari se encontraban en el cuarto de la gordita. La reunión que llevaban días planeando por fin se había realizado, aprovechando que Chouji tenía una reunión en el Consejo de Clanes y Karui se iba a quedar cuidándolas… Aunque realmente la pelirroja les dio plena confianza a las niñas y se retiró a su habitación, aclarándoles que podían ir con ella cuando necesitaran algo. Las niñas con potencial de obtener los Doujutsu de sus clanes, estaban sentadas cerca de la cama de la morena, vestidas con holgadas pijamas.

\- ¡Vaya!- La azabache estaba emocionada -Ahora sí podremos desvelarnos juntas-

\- ¡Es cierto!- Complementó la peliazul -Esto será genial, jugaremos y nos contaremos secretos-

\- Nos la pasaremos genial…- La castaña se acercó con una charola con gran variedad de bocadillos para las tres

\- Es cierto, en mi casa está el aire extraño con mi papá…- La Uchiha hizo un puchero -Y a pesar de que mi mamá siempre nos cocina sus deliciosas galletas, nunca estamos cómodas-

\- Y qué decir de Boruto- La Hyuga esbozó un rictus similar al de la pelinegra -En mi casa nunca nos deja estar a gusto-

\- Eso no va a pasar aquí, chicas…- Chouchou bajó la charola delante de sus amigas para sentarse entre ellas -Podremos contarnos todo lo que queramos sin que nadie nos interrumpa o moleste, ya que mi mamá me prometió que ella se iba a encargar de eso…-

Las tres platicaron por un largo rato sobre cosas triviales, como los entrenamientos respectivos en las artes de sus clanes que sus madres les impartían de distintas maneras. También hablaron bastante sobre las clases en la academia… Pero gradualmente su charla derivó en las cosas comunes, como ropa, sus pasatiempos favoritos y demás. Finalmente, llegaron a una cuestión clásica en ese tipo de reuniones entre chicas: los chicos.

Si bien las tres tenían apenas 6 años, debido a que cuando cumplieran 13 años y se graduaran como Ninja, las niñas que querían ser Kunoichi tenían que crecer rápido para que la vida Ninja no las rebasara en cuanto a sus vivencias… Por eso el prematuro interés en los muchachos.

\- Bueno…- Sarada murmuró pensativa -Pues Boruto es guapo, pero tiene un genio del demonio…-

\- Es cierto, a mamá la pone triste muy seguido- Himawari complementó con un gracioso puchero de enojo -Yo lo quiero porque es mi hermano, pero si no lo fuera…-

\- ¿Y tú Hima-chan?- La gordita preguntó curiosa -¿A ti no te gusta nadie?-

\- Pues…- La peliazul adoptó un gesto pensativo -Naruto se parece mucho a mi hermano, pero no es grosero, eso me gusta…-

\- Eso es cierto- La Uchiha sonrió suavemente -Naruto me simpatiza mucho…-

\- ¿Entonces a ti también te gusta Naruto-kun, Sarada?- Preguntó la Akimichi con curiosidad

\- Yo no dije eso- La azabache desvió la mirada, levemente sonrojada y apenada

\- Siento decirles esto, chicas…- Chouchou sonrió orgullosa -Pero Naruto-kun está loco por mí…-

Después de pronunciar esas palabras, las pupilas de la castaña se dilataron y se quedó callada por unos segundos, pero reaccionó para cerrar los ojos con orgullo de creer que el Uzumaki estaba prendado de ella.

\- ¿En serio?- Preguntó Himawari ingenuamente

\- Al menos eso dice- Replicó Sarada con gracioso escepticismo

\- ¿Quieren pruebas?- La chica se quitó una cadena que llevaba colgando del cuello -Miren, esto me lo regaló Naruto porque me ama, aunque yo no le he confirmado nada- Chouchou le mostró a sus amigas un bello dije con una gema de brillo plateado

\- ¡Wuauh!- Exclamó una sorprendida Hyuga -Es muy bonito-

\- Es cierto- Agregó la Uchiha, tan maravillada como la peliazul -¿En verdad Naruto te regalo este dije?-

\- Así es…- La Akimichi acercó el objeto a los ojos de sus amigas -Mírenlo… ¿No son bonitos los destellos que produce? Son muy bonitos, solamente pueden verlos y no desean dejar de hacerlo… Poco a poco se pierden entre las luces, los diversos colores llenas sus mentes borrando todo lo demás- La morena sonrió suavemente -Y pronto, todos sus pensamientos son reemplazados por las luces… Sus mentes están en el cristal, sus voluntades están en el cristal…-

Las dos niñas pronto comenzaron a perderse entre aquellas luces multicolores… Totalmente incapaces de darse cuenta del Jutsu del que estaban siendo víctimas, sus mentes rápidamente fueron subyugadas debido a que el asalto fue tan inesperado y las chicas con el potencial para tener Doujutsu ni siquiera intentaron resistirse. Sus miradas perdieron todo el brillo y sus ojos se entrecerraron al tiempo que sus pupilas se dilataban.

"¡Naruto-kun estará orgulloso de que pude usar el Jutsu que me enseñó!" Pensó feliz la gordita, al ver a sus amigas totalmente indefensas delante de ella "Y ahora…" Su sonrisa se tornó perversa "Vamos a ver quién es el que dejar de juntarse con Sarada y Himawari, Boruto…" Se deleitó en la sensación de que tenía toda la noche para influenciar a sus queridas amigas contra el rubio Hyuga y de paso, a favor de su querido rubiecito Uzumaki.

…

\- ¡Ya vine…!- Gritó Boruto al entrar a su casa

\- ¡Ven a desayunar, se te va a hacer tarde!- Se escuchó desde la cocina de su casa.

El rubio recién llegado de la casa de Kiba se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar antes de irse a la Academia Ninja. La noche con el Inuzuka había sido muy entretenida husmeando en las cosas de la hermana mayor de su amigo, Hana. La chica del Clan de los Perros tenía 13 años y era divertido hurgar en sus cosas, ya que estaba en crecimiento y a veces dejaba ropa interior sin guardar…

Pensó en que le robó unas bragas de encaje mientras tomaba asiento delante de un surtido plato con ensalada de vegetales frescos, su comida favorita. Tomó los palillos y se dispuso a comer…

\- ¡Ese plato no es para ti!- Grito enérgica su madre al tiempo que le lanzaba una cuchara a su mano izquierda para que soltara el palillo

\- ¡Auch! ¡Eso me dolió!- El chico se sobó la mano -¡¿Qué te pasa mamá?!- Replicó visiblemente enojado

\- ¡Para qué no llegas temprano!- Contestó a su vez la Hyuga con marcada molestia

\- ¡Es cierto, eso es para mí!- Sin previo aviso, su hermana quitó el plato de su lugar y lo colocó frente a ella una vez que tomó asiento

\- ¡Oye Himawari!- Replicó el rubio -¡Sabes que a mí me gustan los vegetales!-

\- ¡Y a mí también, además yo regresé primero!- Y tras decir eso, la pequeña peliazul comenzó a devorar con entusiasmo la comida -¡Esto está delicioso, mami!- Declaró tras terminar el primer bocado

\- Te preparé la ensalada justo como te gusta, querida- La peliazul mayor le sonrió a su hija con cariño

\- ¡Oye mamá, yo también quiero vegetales!- Replicó el Hyuga

\- ¡Cállate Boruto!- De un instante a otro la mujer cambió su expresión afable por una frialdad casi aterradora -Ya me harté de tus desplantes, toda la vida te he cuidado y tú siempre has sido un ingrato, pero se acabó… ¡Estoy harta de tus estupideces!-

Boruto Hyuga era un chico desinhibido y quería mucho a su madre… Sin embargo, le tenía cierto resentimiento por el asunto de su padre. Por eso no se rendía a su cariño y le replicaba casi todo por el simple hecho de chocar con ella, pero los conflictos nunca estallaban ya que la paciencia de Hinata era enorme…

Pero al parecer había alcanzado su límite y ante esa intimidante mirada no tuvo el valor de seguir replicando, por lo que agachó la cabeza. Al darse cuenta de que había ganado, la madre de los mellizos sonrió suavemente y se dirigió a la estufa para servirle la comida a su hijo, soltando de forma hosca el plato delante de él.

\- ¡¿Ramen?!- Replicó Boruto, ya que era la comida que más le desagradaba -¡Sabes que odio el Ramen!-

\- Si no te gusta, puedes largarte sin comer- La mujer sentenció cruelmente para luego sentarse a comer como si nada junto a su hija

\- Kh…-

El rubio Hyuga notó que por primera vez en su vida veía segura de sí misma a su madre. Siempre terminaba cediendo a sus caprichos y en casos así terminaba por volver a cocinar comida exclusivamente para él…

Pero estaba claro que eso no iba a pasar ese día. Resignado y haciendo muecas de evidente desagrado bocado a bocado, comenzó a comerse esa cosa que tanto asco le daba, mientras miraba molesto cómo madre e hija compartían un agradable momento como si él no hubiera sido regañado y todo estuviera bien en la casa. Hinata le daba de comer sus vegetales en la boca a Himawari para luego degustar su humeante Ramen…

Cuando los dos niños terminaron de comer, subieron a lavarse los dientes para dirigirse a la academia. Boruto intentó hacerle plática a su hermana sobre el comportamiento tan contrastante que tuvo su madre con ellos… Generalmente la peliazul se ponía de su lado, pero su hermana simplemente parecía ignorarlo mientras terminaba de asearse para finalmente salir hacia la Academia Ninja.

\- ¡Hazme caso Himawari!- El rubio se mostró dolido por aquella actitud -¡¿No te importa cómo me está tratando mamá?!-

\- Es lo menos que te mereces- Replicó la chica, ya fastidiada -¡Siempre eres caprichoso y ya hartas! Sólo te hablo es porque eres mi hermano… ¡En verdad eres insoportable!-

El rubio se quedó atónito con la respuesta tan cruda de su hermana, quien simplemente se dirigió a la salida de la casa…

Tenía ganas de llorar, porque le dolía la mano que su madre le había lastimado… Y más que nada, porque el trato de su familia había sido bastante duro. Acostumbrado a ser el rey de su casa, no pudo evitar sentirse triste y dolido por la actitud de las peliazules. Reaccionó cuando escuchó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, por lo que corrió precipitadamente para alcanzar a las mujeres…

…

 **Notas**

Bien, este capítulo fue un poco distinto a los anteriores, ya que si bien hubo material de control mental y condicionamiento, me enfoqué a otras cosas, como las consecuencias de la Masacre Uchiha y las maquinaciones posteriores de los viejos así como los nuevos oponentes para el Arma Definitiva.

En el caso de Asuma, eso tiene connotaciones específicas que se llaman Kurenai y Yuuhi. No tengo realmente nada contra el Ninja, pero en la planeación de los siguientes acontecimientos que se darán en el fic pues pensé en cierta trama y pues alguien tiene que llevar el triste papel que en el futuro tendrá el hijo del Sandaime.

Las puteadas para el tornillo apenas comienzan y por eso hice la advertencia previa de lo que le depara a ese rubio en el futuro de la historia. En cuanto a su desagrado por el Ramen, debo decir que busqué cuál es la comida que le desagrada o le gusta, pero como no encontré nada en relación al tema, decidí en este aspecto que todos los gustos de Naruto le desagradarán a Boruto y a su vez, lo que le moleste al Uzumaki será del agrado del ahora Hyuga.

Y también avisé lo de Chouchou, que será una pieza destacada en eventos posteriores. A ella la pienso manejar en el concepto de chica 'Chubby' para dar variedad a las chicas en el fic. También trataré de manejar a las mujeres en sus alturas reales y en lo posible de sus proporciones corporales, basándome en la medida de los 106 de pechos que tiene Tsunade, único dato oficial en esa área.

En cuanto a las edades, lo explicaré brevemente:

Actualmente Naruto tiene 6 años al igual que los chicos de su edad; Kushina, Konan, Shizune, Hinata y demás personajes de su generación, tienen 28 años. Para este grupo de edad me baso en los datos de Konan en el canon: en Shippuden cuenta con 35 años al tiempo que Naruto tiene 16 y este último ya durante el curso de la historia termina por cumplir 17 años al final de la guerra.

Tsunade cuenta actualmente con 44 años mientras que Koharu tiene 62 años. La base es la edad de la Senju, que en la primera parte del canon cuenta con 51 años mientras que el rubio Uzumaki contaba 13 y a partir de eso me basé para manejar las edades. En varios casos, tuve que adaptar sus edades para que estuvieran acordes al entorno del fic.

Y si bien de repente pierden un poco de protagonismo como en este capítulo, Kushina y Konan siguen y seguirán siendo la número 1 y la número 2 respectivamente.

Con eso termino por el momento.


	7. VI: Sólo un poco rencoroso

**Uzumaki's Strongest Weapon**

…

Empezando por los reviews:

 **UpTheIron:** Gracias, je, je, je… Cosa rara, yo me sentí bien con lo que le pasó (y pasará) a Boruto.

 **bladetri:** visto :v Así espero seguir :P

 **miguelgiuliano(punto)co** **:** Gracias por tus palabras, pero en el caso de Ino ya tengo bosquejada su participación en la historia y en relación a Suna, no pienso manejar algo de la Alianza Ninja hasta más avanzada la historia.

 **OTAKUFire:** Ja, ja, ja, pues sí, me gustó la idea de la gordita dominando a sus amigas ya que al comienzo del Gaiden era muy graciosa, pero como generalmente pasó, Kushimoto en su afán de resaltar las personalidades de sus personajes, la hizo caer en la estupidez. Lo del mejor y el peor de la clase lo tengo definido ya y en relación a las princesas (Sarada y Himawari) pues todo irá hacia cierto punto lentamente considerando que son niñas aún. De Anko ya también tengo noción de lo que haré con ella. En cuanto a lo último, la verdad no pienso tomar cosas de los fillers, además de que no puede haber un Naruto siniestro si no hay víctimas potenciales…

 **Jenko99:** Gracias. Pues sí, la verdad yo no soporto al tornillete por más que quieran elevarlo en el mundo manga, es simplemente infumable. Me alegra que hayas entendido la referencia en cuanto a Hinata.

 **Akira Uzumaky13:** Gracias, pues tengo un ritmo anormalmente rápido para mí en este fic últimamente y esperemos se mantenga así por un largo rato. En cuanto a los lemon, pues tomo muchas referencias bibliográficas (Hentai y porno :v) como inspiración y pues el BDSM no está muy alejado en el futuro, pero tampoco pienso hacerlo tan intenso que raye en lo grotesco.

 **kaks:** En parte la idea para este fic nació de mi inconformidad por aquellos fics donde según pintan a Naruto como la Reencarnación del Mal, pero liga a las chicas de su harem con flores y bombones (metafóricamente hablando). En cuanto a lo de los hombres, definitivamente no, estará rodeado de chicas únicamente (de ahí el origen de Alpha y Omega). En cuanto a los fetiches, pues si pensaba en algo parecido, pero ya avanzado el fic lo iré mostrando. Lo de Boruto lo voy a hacer lento y doloroso, en verdad me irrita esa cucaracha y sí, esa Hinata MILF es realmente asombrosa y caliente O ¬ O

 **Hotday Productions:** Lo de Toneri Otsutsuki (me imagino que te refieres a él por eso de "el Loco de la Luna") y pues para eso siento que son los AU, para plantear a los personajes en escenarios variados y creativos. Y tienes toda la razón, realmente me cae mal el personaje de Boruto y por eso esa parte del fic. No es que Naruto como tal sepa que las estupideces del otro rubio sean malas o intolerables, sino que a diferencia de él, que renunció al amor puro y sincero de sus madres por su destino, Boruto que lo tiene al alcance de la mano y sin pretextos, lo desprecia. Gracias por tus palabras y en cuanto a los dos Naruto, pues sí, es un gusto personal y obviamente a unos les gustará y a otros no.

 **Loquin:** Gracias. Es cierto, ya alguien tenía que poner en su lugar a esa mala imitación. Pues en relación a lo que dices del harem, se descontrola generalmente donde poner al Falso Dark Naruto que hace harenes de amor y cosas así cuando lo venden como un ser diabólico, se termina enfocando en una, dos o máximo tres en especial, descuidando a las demás, por eso en el fic tanto enfoque en el lavado de cerebro y demás, para evitar esa clase de problemas en la trama, así puede hacerse bastante grande sin que pierda coherencia argumental al menos desde mi perspectiva. Lo que sí es cierto, es que si tendré prioridad en unas sobre otras y al final la visión que este Naruto tiene para sus esclavas es en un papel de concubinas donde obviamente, les tendrá preferencia a unas sobre otras… Por cierto, ya casi se acabó la era del 'rubiecito', ya no le podré decir así… XD

 **WhiteWolf:** Shinpuuryuken's Black Saturday, he, he, he… Thanks for your words. You maybe meant first mother-daughter combo, my mouth is watering too, LOL. That piece of shit will be mercilessly crushed.

 **ElPrimordial385 (Capítulo 5):** Pues gracias, se hace lo que se puede… En cuanto a Kurenai, pues ya se verá en el futuro y más allá de Konoha, simplemente faltará que llegue el momento adecuado para ello. Lo sé, en el Narutoverso hay una vasta cantidad de chicas para elegir.

 **Elchabon:** Esas son las verdaderas amigas, las que comparten al amante XD. Es que la política es como dicen: las palabras se vuelven mentiras una vez que salen de la boca. Lo de Sasuke sirve para manejar ciertas cosas a futuro y pues todavía falta detallar eso en el momento adecuado…

Lo de Hinata quise que quedara así, que la pobre mujer a pesar de lo que significa estar bajo el poder del Arma Definitiva sea realmente un cambio para bien con lo que significa tener semejante grano en el culo como hijo. Ese pobre Asuma va a probar lo que significa el efecto mariposa donde algo tan vano como verse cool trastorne terriblemente su vida en el futuro y quién sabe, con todas la hijoeputadas que está haciendo alguien en el futuro vuelta a arrojarse un pedazo de tiza a la frente… Y sí, esa Chouchou es toda una loquilla XD.

En cuanto al niño rata, pues digamos que en el futuro a él no le irá muy bien que digamos, je, je, je…

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

 _Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o mías o documentos._

" _Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos de los personajes…_ "

…

 **Capítulo 6: Sólo un poco rencoroso.**

…

Los padres nuevamente se reunían en la entrada de la escuela después de encaminar a sus hijos a la entrada de la academia. Miraban a la distancia a los futuros Ninja de la aldea mientras platicaban sobre los últimos acontecimientos.

\- La verdad, todavía sigo pensativo por lo ocurrido con los Uchiha… Y pobre Mikoto, lo que debió de haber pasado-

Chouji Akimichi reflexionaba sobre la supuesta muerte de su compañera de generación, ya que la pelinegra era de las Kunoichi más amigables de sus contemporáneas y ciertamente, todos sus amigos nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con el matrimonio arreglado que definió la vida de la Uchiha. Lo peor fue que ese matrimonio arreglado dio como fruto al destructor de su propio clan, Itachi…

Eso fue el augurio de que los supuestos eran correctos y ese convenio había resultado muy contraproducente. Si bien las amas de casa estuvieron de acuerdo con el robusto líder de su clan, Kushina y Konan sabían que eso no era cierto, ya que siendo esclavas de Naruto, tenían el conocimiento de lo que había sucedido realmente durante la destrucción del Clan del Sharingan.

\- Al menos, Miko-chan ya no está sufriendo…- Murmuró con actuado pesar la pelirroja de tez clara -Debió ser horrible porque era su hijo y me consta cuánto quería a ese maldito asesino…-

\- Es cierto, ella era muy querida por mí y por mi hija… Sarada está bastante deprimida por su muerte aunque pretenda no demostrarlo- La pelirrosa se mostró dolida también

\- Debes estar orgullosa de ella, Sakura-san- Hinata intervino sonriéndole suavemente a la Haruno -A pesar de eso, Himawari me contó que ayer se la pasó muy bien en casa de Karui-san con ella y con Chouchou- Volteó hacia el matrimonio Akimichi -Por cierto, muchas gracias, Karui-san, Chouji-kun- Terminó con una discreta reverencia

\- De nada- La mujer morena sonrió discreta -Mi niña también la pasó muy bien-

\- Cuando quieras, Hinata- El robusto hombre sonrió a pesar de que no estuvo involucrado en la convivencia de las niñas

\- Eso es cierto, Sarada está saliendo adelante a pesar de sufrir más que yo la pérdida de Mikoto- Sakura cerró los ojos en actitud reflexiva -Y yo, no debo ceder a la tristeza-

\- Esa es la actitud, pelochicle- Kushina se acercó con un poco de entusiasmo -No debes dejarte rebasar por el dolor-

\- ¡Que ya no me digas así!- La Haruno estalló en una cómica rabieta

\- En otro asunto…- La Hyuga llamó la atención de sus amigos

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Hinata-san?- Konan, que en ese tipo de conversaciones se mantenía al margen, preguntó curiosa para seguir la escenificación planeada la noche anterior

\- Bueno, me da un poco de pena decirlo… Pero quisiera preguntarles si no necesitan que les ayude en el quehacer de sus hogares…-

Kushina, Sakura, Chouji y una silenciosa Tsume se voltearon a ver, ya que era algo que Hinata no les pedía desde la adolescencia, una época en que recién exiliada de su clan tenía que valerse por sí misma y mediante ese trabajo, conseguía un ingreso extra para las necesidades de su hogar ya que en esos tiempos de precariedad, a veces no alcanzaba con lo que obtenía de su labor como Ninja.

\- ¿Estás pasando por apuros económicos?- Preguntó su antigua compañera de equipo, la castaña Inuzuka

\- N-No realmente- Replicó algo cohibida la mujer de ojos perlados -Lo que ocurre es que… Boruto tiene necesidades y quiero consentirlo en lo que pueda sin comprometer el dinero de la pensión que recibo al mes-

\- A veces pienso que mimas mucho a ese niño…- La matriarca del Clan de los Perros replicó con discreto enojo.

Si bien el rubio Hyuga y su hijo eran los mejores amigos, Tsume no miraba con buenos ojos al chico, ya que era bastante prepotente con su madre y como Hinata era un amor como persona, su hijo era bastante caprichoso. Siempre le hacía desplantes y la trataba mal ya fuera en público o privado, pero era tal el amor de su amiga por ese enano ingrato, que jamás se quejaba del trato que recibía y por el contrario, siempre quería mantenerlo contento y feliz…

\- L-Lo sé- La Hyuga agachó la cabeza levemente -Pero quiero que sea feliz mientras esté a mi alcance…-

\- Pues…- La peliazul madre de Naruto llamó la atención de todos -Kushina y yo estamos algo ocupadas con los cursos que nos solicitó Hokage-sama, mientras que Tsunade-sama y Shizune-san tienen algo de trabajo en el hospital de la aldea, por lo que la casa está un poco descuidada y sinceramente, sí nos vendría bien su ayuda, Hinata-san-

\- ¿En serio?- Preguntó la mujer con creciente alegría

\- Sí…- Kushina asintió -Si lo deseas, podemos ir a la casa para que veas si estás de acuerdo con lo que tendrías que hacer y más que nada, cuánto deseas ganar, afortunadamente nos va bien en ese aspecto-

\- S-Si no tienen problema, me gustaría verlo ahora mismo- Las mujeres de la casa Uzumaki se voltearon a ver y asintieron después de unos instantes al ver que la Hyuga agachaba la cabeza ligeramente

\- Claro que no hay problema- Dijo la mujer originaria de Ame -Entonces será mejor irnos de una vez- Konan agregó sonriente -Tenemos poco menos de dos horas antes de empezar con nuestra jornada laboral…-

…

\- Vaya viejo, no te ves bien…- Kiba observaba con preocupación a su amigo

\- He tenido un mal día, eso es todo- Refunfuñó de mala gana Boruto.

El castaño de marcas en las mejillas miraba con curiosidad a su amigo, quien se veía bastante abatido. Recargaba sus brazos en su mesa y tenía la cabeza posada sobre ellos. Después de salir de su casa, vio cómo las peliazules se adelantaron sin esperarlo y sólo pudo alcanzar a su madre, quien simplemente se despidió secamente de él sin gesto alguno de afecto. Cuando quiso sentarse junto a Himawari, notó que ella ya había tomado lugar a la derecha del infeliz de Naruto, mientras que Sarada lo había hecho a la izquierda…

\- Pero al parecer ya estás mejor- El Inuzuka notó que su amigo sonrió de forma casi imperceptible

\- Así es- El Hyuga pensó en darle otra golpiza a su medio hermano -Hay algo que me animará…-

El rubio Uzumaki estaba vendado de la cabeza, con su ojo izquierdo cubierto por los vendajes y pensó que si no pudo defenderse de los chicos estando al cien por cierto, herido y convaleciente sería aún más fácil darle lo que se merecía y desquitar el coraje con él de cómo lo habían tratado su hermana y su madre… Ya cuando a la última se le pasara el enojo que tenía, también la iba a poner en su lugar.

…

\- Dice 'el Genjutsu se basa en el uso del Inton (Elemento Yin) y se basa en enfocar el Chakra en alternar el flujo de Chakra en el cerebro de la víctima…'- Dijo Himawari con una sonrisa en el rostro

\- Gracias, Hima-chan- Naruto el sonrió suavemente a la peliazul, quien se sonrojó a sobremanera y su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado -Con mi ojo así, no puedo ver bien-

\- D-De nada, Naruto-kun…- La chica bajó la mirada, contenta del agradecimiento del rubio

\- Por cierto, Sara-chan… Gracias por prestarme tu lápiz- El chico volteó al otro lado para mirar a la Uchiha

\- ¡De nada!- La azabache sonrió marcadamente -¡Cuando quieras, Naruto-kun!- Estaba sumamente emocionada por tener la atención del rubio.

Chouchou estaba contenta con el resultado de la primera sesión de control que había tenido con sus amigas. Sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella perdidamente, por lo que tenía que corresponderle buscando más novias para él, porque ella no era egoísta y quería feliz a su novio, además de que Naruto no estaba para ser acaparado, era su deber compartirlo con todas las chicas que fuera posible…

Después de que el rubio la había salvado, todo había quedado claro para ella…

"Poco a poco, Naruto-kun" La gordita sonrió suavemente "Te regalaré a las mejores novias, las más bonitas y no tendrás otra opción que estar conmigo por siempre…" La morena torció su sonrisa de forma perversa.

…

\- ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!-

\- ¿P-Problema…?-

Boruto y Naruto se encontraron de frente durante el descanso. El Uzumaki iba tranquilo con sus lesiones fingidas. Entonces el rubio Hyuga empujó con el hombro al chico de marcas en las mejillas, molestándose inmediatamente y culpando a su medio hermano de chocarlo con clara intensión de golpearlo. Saikyou Buki se mostró confundido al darse cuenta inmediatamente del patético ardid, evitando en todo momento parecer responsable.

\- ¡Sí, quisiste empujarme y sólo te finges lastimado…!- Bramó iracundo el chico de mejillas limpias mientras empujaba a Naruto en medio del patio para provocarlo y que respondiera

\- Y-Yo no hice nada- Contestó el Uzumaki, interpretando un rictus de miedo

\- ¡No niegues lo que hiciste!- Replicó con naciente furia el Hyuga

\- ¡Pelea, pelea…!-

Lo que comenzó como un plan para tener una justificación 'válida' para darle una golpiza a su medio hermano poco a poco comenzó a caerse a pedazos debido a que jugaba con la idea de que Naruto se indignaría por lo del día anterior y respondería a la agresión inmediatamente a pesar de su estado. Un círculo de chicos los había rodeado para incitarlos a resolver las cosas a golpes…

\- P-Pero, fue un accidente…- Murmuró temeroso el hijo de Kushina y Konan

\- ¡Ya déjalo, Boruto…!-

El aludido escuchó esa voz tan familiar para él y de inmediato el dolor en su pierna derecha lo dobló para posar la rodilla de su otra pierna en el suelo y comenzar a sollozar de dolor. Delante de él, su hermana lo miraba con una expresión fría que lo intimidó bastante. Sin embargo, se recuperó pronto de la impresión para levantar la mirada y ver con indignación a la peliazul…

Ella le había pateado la espinilla con bastante fuerza.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Himawari?!- Replicó furioso el rubio Hyuga

\- ¡Yo debería decir lo mismo!- La chica de ojos azules miró con desprecio a su hermano mayor por cinco minutos -¡No es posible que te pongas así con un chico lastimado! ¡Como siempre, vas a meter a mamá en problemas!-

\- ¡Tú no te metas!- Contestó respirando agitado Boruto, tratando de contener el llanto que amenazaba con salirle

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?-

La voz de adulta llamó la atención de todos los niños alrededor de los rubios, dejando pasar a la dueña de esa voz… Se trataba de una bella Jounin de largo cabello negro quebrado que le rebasaba los hombros, con exóticos ojos rojos, con un anillo entre la pupila y el iris. Usaba maquillaje consistente en lápiz labial rojo y sombra de ojos morada que vestía un atuendo blanco ajustado con una manga roja, el cual era holgado de las mangas y ajustado del cuerpo para dejar ver de forma elegante y enigmática su delineado y voluptuoso cuerpo. Se trataba de Kurenai Yuuhi, que estaba en el lugar porque recientemente había sido designada como profesora de Genjutsu para la clase.

"¿Quién es este bombón…?" Pensó una Kiba con sonrisa pervertida mientras ella se dirigía a los dos rubios con un sexy contoneo

\- ¿Y bien…?-

La mujer miró severa a los medios hermanos por un momento, pero la dureza de su expresión se dirigió a Boruto cuando vio que Himawari ayudaba al rubio Uzumaki a mantenerse de pie. Pronto llegaron Sarada y Chouchou a ayudar a Naruto, mientras el rubio Hyuga se reincorporaba con dificultad.

\- ¡Ese perdedor me empujó cuando iba pasando!- El hijo de Hinata señaló con evidente desprecio a su medio hermano

\- ¡Estás loco…!- Replicó una indignada Sarada -¡Naruto-kun apenas y puede caminar después de la golpiza que le dieron ayer!-

"¿Naruto-kun?" Se preguntó visiblemente desconcertada la Jounin "¿Se trata acaso de chico que contiene al Kyuubi? Ahora que lo veo detenidamente, se parece bastante al otro chico…"

\- ¡Tú cállate, Sarada!- Boruto estaba realmente furioso al ver que las chicas más cercanas a él defendían con tanta fiereza a ese imbécil

\- Escucha- Kurenai se dirigió seria al Hyuga después de ver al aparentemente bastante lesionado Naruto -Es evidente que este chico no puede defenderse, así que ven conmigo, vamos a tratar el asunto en la dirección…-

\- ¡¿Qué?!- El rubio de cara limpia miró con temor a la Jounin -¡Atrápame si puedes!-

\- Niño tonto…- Haciendo gala de su velocidad superior en relación a la de oss estudiantes, la Kunoichi tomó de las solapas de la ropa al chico antes de que pudiera escaparse

\- ¡Suéltame, suéltame…!- Boruto comenzó a patalear agitado

\- Veamos si eres tan enérgico cuando llamemos a quien se encarga de ti- Dijo la mujer mientras se lo llevaba prácticamente a rastras hacia la oficina

\- ¿Estás bien, Naruto-kun?- Himawari, Sarada y Chouchou le ayudaban a Naruto a permanecer de pie

\- S-Sí, gracias…-

\- Oye, Himawari- Kiba se acercó cauteloso mientras los demás niños comenzaban a alejarse del lugar

\- ¿Qué quieres?- Contestó hosca la peliazul

\- ¿No vas a ir con tu hermano?- El castaño se mostraba confundido

\- Él se lo buscó, yo no tengo por qué ayudarlo…- Desentendiéndose de la suerte de su hermano, la Hyuga se dio media vuelta para ayudarle a sus amigas a llevar al Uzumaki a la enfermería -Que lo castiguen por imbécil, él se buscó…-

\- Oh, vaya…- El Inuzuka se mostró sorprendido de la frialdad de Himawari en relación a su hermano.

…

\- V-Vaya, Hinata… En verdad, limpias muy b-bien…-

\- S-Sí… Mikoto fue, muy amable en ayudarte…-

Kushina y Konan se encontraban en la cocina de la casa Uzumaki con la Hyuga y la Uchiha arrodilladas delante de ellas…

Era una posición de devoción en la que tenían sus manos recargadas en las rodillas y las cabezas bien erguidas. Las dos mujeres poseedoras de Doujutsu tenían sus ojos cerrados y saboreaban con deleite los sexos libres de vello de sus amas, Hinata el de la Uzumaki y Mikoto el de la mujer originaria de Ame.

Las dos esclavas hincadas, vestían conjuntos sumamente reveladores consistentes en ajustados hilos dentales con pequeños triángulos de tela en la parte frontal que apenas cubrían sus depilados coños y en la parte superior usaban tops negros de spandex que delineaban deliciosamente los exuberantes pechos 102 de la peliazul así como los bien formados pechos 90 de la azabache.

Las dos eran parte de la segunda generación de esclavas del Arma Definitiva y su dominación había sido sumamente rápida debido a que Naruto realizó bastantes observaciones mientras usaba los métodos de control mental y condicionamiento que estaban pre-programados en su código genético para perfeccionarlos progresivamente y los resultados estaban ahí…

Hinata Hyuga y Mikoto Uchiha estaban totalmente bajo el control de Naruto en tiempo récord, siendo totalmente serviles al Clan Uzumaki.

Sus lenguas lamían con suavidad los clítoris de sus señoras, alternándose entre el botoncito de carne y sus estrechos labios vaginales. La pelirroja tenía apretadita su almeja debido a que con su querido Minato tuvo sexo una única vez para concebir a su amado hijo-amo, mientras que la mujer de ojos ámbar era virgen y hasta antes de que su hijo adoptivo se apoderara de su mente, estaba resignada a morir sin probar las delicias del sexo porque su corazón le pertenecía a su fallecido compañero Yahiko…

Y ambas mujeres se convirtieron gradualmente en cómplices…

Las dos sabían del lugar privilegiado que tenían en el corazón de su rubio adorado y por ello se sentían aún más agradecidas con él por considerarlas dignas de tal honor. Para corresponder a ello, debían ayudarlo en su objetivo sin importar nada más, además de que para ellas era un verdadero deleite dominar y someter a las otras esclavas de su señor. Tsunade era su víctima favorita y a única a la que dominaban y compartían entre las dos, pero las demás también eran objeto de sus perversiones. Condicionadas para ser bisexuales irresistiblemente atraídas por sus compañeras esclavas, siempre asumían el rol dominante cuando se metían con ellas.

Y con la incorporación de las mujeres de los Doujutsu, tenían carne fresca para disfrutar y entrenar para que se convirtieran en concubinas perfectas para su hijo-amo… Hinata era un monumento de mujer, que cuando estuviera bajo el régimen de entrenamiento y dieta se convertiría en toda un obra maestra, mientras que Mikoto estaba destinada a ser una gran obra de arte ya que tenía poco de haber empezado con su condicionamiento y su alimentación diseñada.

Akashio y Aoishio se voltearon a ver con casi las mismas expresiones de éxtasis en sus rostros… La azabache y la peliazul a sus pies eran realmente unas excelentes putas come coños y con el entrenamiento adecuado serían unas zorras de Rango S para Naruto.

La Uchiha y la Hyuga estaban perdidas en el placer de degustar el delicioso sabor de sus amas… Condicionadas desde un principio para ser unas sumisas bisexuales deseosas de ser poseídas por su amo y también por sus señoras, el olor y sabor de Kushina y Konan era algo que simplemente no podían ni querían resistir. Nublaban su mente y las dejaban como dóciles chiquillas calientes en manos de esas dos imponentes hembras… Lo único que superaría la exquisitez de esas esencias sería la virilidad de su amo.

\- N-No eres más que una puta marica…-

La pelirroja contenía los gemidos que anhelaban salir de su garganta para mirar con superioridad a su esclava de grandes pechos, mordiéndose los labios mientras tomaba de su cabellera a la indefensa Hyuga para acariciarla como si fuera una mascota, lo que hizo muy feliz a la peliazul porque interpretó que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo. Cerró los ojos agradecida y visiblemente ruborizada introdujo su lengua al interior de la Uzumaki.

\- Hm…- Kushina cerró los ojos por un momento -¿Buscas semen de Minato? ¿O simplemente amas mi coño?-

\- Y-Yo… Yo la amo, Kushina-sama…- Contestó Hinata, deteniéndose por un momento para contestar a la respuesta de su señora

\- No dije que pararas, zorra…- Le dio un jalón suave a los cabellos azul oscuro

\- Discúlpeme…- Y la devota esclava reanudó su gratificante labor.

Mientras, la otra pareja también lo estaba pasando muy bien. Una Mikoto totalmente perdida en el placer de servir a su hermosa ama lamía y besaba el conejo depilado de la peliazul con marcado entusiasmo. Tenía sus bellos ojos obsidiana cerrados, disfrutando al máximo de ese suculento manjar mientras sentía cómo su señora la tomaba de los cabellos con algo de brusquedad para guiarla en su labor…

\- Q-Qué bien chupas, zorra…- Konan suavizó el agarre sobre su esclava para disfrutar la sensación

\- Me alegra que le guste…- Apenas contestó para seguir adorando con su sinhueso a la feminidad de su señora

\- M-Menuda zorra estás hecha…- La mujer de Ame empujó levemente a la azabache para alejarla de su ya chorreante chumino -Mírate, no eres más que una golfa maricona adicta a los coños…- La peliazul sonrió con oscuro deleite al ver que la Uchiha trataba en vano de alcanzar la raja frente a ella con su lengua, estirándola con esfuerzo -Debería castigarte por puta, pero no lo haré… Porque amo cómo me comes-

Konan suavizó la presión ejercida y le permitió a su sumisa esclava continuar adorándola. Las dos matriarcas del clan se voltearon a ver y se sonrieron con complicidad. En verdad les encantaba la privilegiada posición que les había dado su preciado Naruto y no paraban en aprovechar las oportunidades que se les presentaran para someter a las demás integrantes del clan y dejarles claro que arriba de ellas sólo estaba su amado hijo-amo.

\- A-Alto, zorras…- Las mujeres con Doujutsu se detuvieron con pesar para mirar detenidamente a la Uzumaki

\- Ahora vamos a cambiar…- La mujer de ojos ámbar sonrió con oscuro regocijo -Ven aquí, vaquita…-

\- Y tú no pierdas el tiempo, cuervito- La expresión de Kushina no difería mucho de la de la madre adoptiva del rubiecito -Mi almeja te espera…-

Las Hyuga y la Uchiha se miraron con marcada felicidad y con prontitud comenzaron a gatear para reacomodarse frente a sus amas, Hinata delante del sexo de Konan, mientras que Mikoto se colocó en la posición previa de devoción para empezar a darle placer a la afeitada concha de su apreciada mejor amiga Kushina-sama.

\- Eso es, así puta-cuervo… No pares- La pelirroja cerró los ojos al sentir la habilidosa sinhueso de la azabache en su interior

\- Que rico chupas, vaca-puta…- La peliazul miró lujuriosamente a su esclava -Casi como si quisieras sacarme semen de Minato a mí también…-

Un poco alejado de la escena, Naruto Alpha miraba con perversa sonrisa el comportamiento de sus madres y de las mujeres con Doujutsu. Sus observaciones habían sido meticulosas y sus planteamientos iniciales se estaban cumpliendo al pie de la letra: los recuerdos de Kushina y Konan estaban siendo afectivamente vinculados a sus mentes de nuevo, con la diferencia de que ahora serían interpretados por las versiones esclavizadas e influenciadas de ambas con el propósito de crear a sus colaboradoras perfectas…

Invisible a los ojos de las cuatro preciosas hembras mediante un Genjutsu implantado previamente en su influenciables mentes, podía hacer todas sus observaciones sin preocuparse de influir con su mera presencia en los resultados. Así, cuando llegara el momento de apoderarse de todas ellas, serían las hembras ideales para él…

"Todo va viento en popa, sólo queda esperar…"

…

Alpha y Omega decidieron alternarse entre el diario andar en la Academia Ninja y su estancia en la casa Uzumaki para afinar todos los detalles en cuanto al avance del plan. Cuando el rubio de la mano derecha marcada entró, lo primero que hizo fue quitarse todas las vendas que llevaba en el cuerpo para estar más cómodo.

\- ¡Ya vine!-

Prontamente Kushina y Konon salieron de la cocina para recibirlo con afectuosos abrazos y después, de forma sugerente, restregarle sus pechos en la nuca y la cara. Naruto sonrió con discreta alegría por el recibimiento mientras las mujeres se erguían para flanquearlo, ruborizándose marcadamente cuando el Uzumaki las tomó posesivamente de la cintura.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo el día…?- Preguntó expectante Alpha

\- Bastante bien realmente…-

Omega salió del mismo lugar, flanqueado por las bellas mujeres con Doujutsu, Hinata a la derecha y Mikoto a la izquierda, ambas iban sonrojadas y visiblemente contentas porque uno de sus amados y adorados amos las iba manoseando de sus generosos culos descaradamente. Naruto Omega se detuvo frente a su complemento, separados por un par de metros mientras las cuatro mujeres se arrodillaron en la pose de devoción que un rato atrás habían adoptado Hinata y Mikoto para adorar a sus señoras, totalmente entregadas a la voluntad de sus amos y el deseo más profundo de servirles y complacerles…

\- Como puedes ver, estas zorras van muy bien…- El Naruto que se quedó en casa posó sus manos en las cabezas de sus más recientes adquisiciones, que sonrieron sonrojadas al sentir el gesto

\- Eso parece- El Uzumaki que fue a la Academia Ninja sonrió satisfecho -Y justo cuando más la necesito…- Enfocó su mirada en la Hyuga -De pie, Hinata-

\- Sí amo- La mujer obedeció al instante.

Por un momento, los rubios se voltearon a ver y entonces el vínculo extrasensorial que compartían ambas mitades de Naruto Uzumaki intercambió la información de su contraparte. Segundos después ambos se sonrieron en forma perversa.

\- En este momento debes partir a la academia porque Boruto está detenido en la dirección por intentar golpearme…- La mujer escuchaba con atención total -Quiero que lo reprendas y le des en donde más le duela-

\- Como ordene, amo- Asintió la peliazul Hyuga al instante -Oigo y obedezco…-

…

Kurenai se encontraba junto a Iruka Umino mientras ambos esperaban a que llegara la responsable de Boruto. Los tres estaban en la dirección que administraba el Chunin con una cicatriz en medio de la nariz, separados por un amplio escritorio.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Boruto?- Preguntó el Ninja castaño de coleta alta -Tú no eres un buscapleitos-

\- ¡Ese imbécil fue el que empezó, Iruka-sensei…!-

El rubio Hyuga había vendido bien su imagen como un estudiante modelo y bien portado, ya que cuando hacía cosas como la golpiza a Naruto o la encerrona a Chouchou, procuraba no estar dentro de las instalaciones para evitarse ese tipo de problemas. Todo había funcionado bien siempre y simplemente había sido la maldita pasividad del Uzumaki lo que impidió la conclusión perfecta de su artimaña…

Por el contrario, ahora tenía grandes problemas.

\- Boruto, no puedo ayudarte si no eres honesto, Kurenai-san estuvo en el lugar y vio claramente que solamente tú estabas agrediendo, Naruto en ningún momento te respondió ni dio señal de haber empezado nada…-

\- ¡Pero le digo la verdad, Iruka-sensei!- Insistió el rubio Hyuga, sabiendo que no tenía otra posibilidad para defenderse

\- Yo vi que él no podía ni estar de pie y tú lo agrediste primero- Intervino la especialista en ilusiones.

Boruto estaba por volver a replicar, cuando se escucharon los suaves toques a la puerta y rápidamente Iruka se levantó de su escritorio para atender, encontrándose con la sobria Hinata Hyuga, quien vestida con un holgado vestido negro y llevando una bolsa negra en la mano derecha tomó asiento junto a su hijo. El Chunin retomó su lugar mientras la Jounin permanecía expectante al asunto.

\- Buenas tardes, Iruka-san- Hinata hizo una reverencia sutil -¿Qué sucede?-

\- ¿Recibió la notificación?- Preguntó el Chunin

\- No… Vine porque Boruto no llegaba a casa- Respondió expectante la peliazul.

El rubio Hyuga miró de reojo a su madre, quien parecía estar más calmada en relación a lo que había sucedido durante la mañana, ya que recibió la queja manteniéndose impasible. Iruka detalló lo que a su vez le había comunicado Kurenai como testigo presencial. Hinata se mantuvo tranquila escuchando el conflicto que hubo entre su hijo y Naruto, incitado por Boruto y que Himawari tuvo que intervenir para que no llegara a mayores, claro que indicándole a la mamá la agresión que hubo por parte de la pequeña peliazul a su hermano. La bella mujer tomó asiento a la derecha de su hijo.

\- C-Comprendo…- La madre bajó la cabeza, apenada

\- Le sugiero que hable con Boruto para evitar que este incidente se repita en el futuro, ya que todavía se está investigando la agresión que sufrió Naruto y lo que menos queremos es que este tipo de problemas provoquen malos entendidos- Recitó profesional el Chunin mientras cerraba los ojos -Lo de menos es pasar el reporte al consejo, pero no tenemos por qué hacer este asunto más grande-

\- No se preocupe, Iruka-san…- Hinata apoyó su mano en el hombro del rubio como señal de que estaba aparentemente de su lado -Yo hablaré con él y evitaré que este tipo de cosas vuelvan a pasar, muchas gracias por su apoyo y comprensión-

\- Siendo así, ya pueden irse…-

…

Madre e hijo llegaron a casa después de una larga caminata en silencio, entraron a su casa y el rubio sonrió suavemente. Creía que una vez se había salido con la suya y a pesar de que esa Jounin metiche había intervenido, al final no había pasado nada… Sólo tenía que cobrarle aquella patada dolorosa a su hermana y todo regresaría a la normalidad.

\- Bueno mamá, ahora sí quiero mi plato de vegetales…- El chico se llevó las manos a la nuca

\- Boruto…- Susurró suavemente la bella ama de casa

\- ¿Qué pa…?-

El chico cayó pesadamente al suelo después de recibir una violenta bofetada en la mejilla derecha. Apretó los dientes al sentir la sangre en su boca e inmediatamente se puso de pie para encarar furibundo a su madre. Tenía el labio inferior visiblemente inflamado en el costado derecho y en el área del rostro donde recibió el golpe estaba y enrojecido…

\- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!- Gritó visiblemente ofendido el chico, mientras gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas

\- ¡Eso es lo que yo me preguntó!- El rubio quedó desconcertado cuando vio que su madre lo miraba con profunda rabia y también dejaba salir el líquido salado de sus ojos mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas -¡Pensé que había sido dura contigo en la mañana y por eso le pedí empleo a las madres de Naruto para poder comprarte las botas deportivas que me pediste!- Aventó la bolsa que llevaba a un costado con furia, de la cual salió una caja que contenía el costoso calzado -¡Mira!- El chico quedó impactado al ver lo que le había pedido a su madre un par de semanas atrás, tirado en el suelo -¡¿Y ahora con qué cara las voy a ver a los ojos?!- La mujer, en una actuación excelsa, cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes tratando de controlarse para interpretar una indignación profunda -¡¿Te he fallado en algo?! ¡Te lo he dado todo y siempre te he cuidado y querido!- El chico se mordió los labios, incapaz de responder -¡Y yo sé que no conociste a tu padre, pero no merezco que me hagas estas cosas!- Hinata se cubrió el rostro para hacer creíble su papel de madre dolida e indignada

\- Mami…- El chico pasó del enojo a la vergüenza, acercándose tímidamente a su madre, quien rehuyó el contacto

\- ¡No me toques!- Exclamó entre sus sollozos -¡Ahora lo menos que puedo hacer es ir a disculparme!-

\- Pe-Pero…- El chico se entristeció visiblemente al ver la inesperada reacción de su madre

\- Mira…- La Hyuga respiró profundamente para fingir que había recuperado el control y se puso de pie poco a poco -Déjalo, como siempre tengo que dar la cara por ti…- Se terminó de levantar y se dirigió a la puerta -No sé cuánto me vaya a tardar, hay Ramen en la estufa y está tibio, fue lo que quedó de la mañana porque no tuve tiempo de cocinar y lo calenté antes de irme… Puedes cenar eso y después te vas a dormir, yo voy a la casa de los Uzumaki-

\- Sí…- Debido a la culpa que se había incrustado en su corazón, Boruto no tuvo el valor de replicar nada -¿Y Himawari…?-

\- Ella me pidió permiso de quedarse en la casa de Chouchou otra vez… Y no me dijo nada de esto- Murmuró Hinata con fingida indignación -A ella también la voy a poner en su lugar…-

\- Pero, mamá…- El chico intentó interceder por su hermana, pensando que al final ella había intentado detenerlo

\- Ya me voy, disfruta tus botas…- La mujer caminó con desconcertante tranquilidad y salió con un frío silencio de su casa, ante la mirada llorosa y desconsolada de su hijo.

…

Hinata Hyuga, nuevamente vestida con aquella ropa sugerente que usara mientras les hacía sexo oral a sus señoras, se encontraba recostada en una amplia cama matrimonial con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. A su derecha Naruto Alpha yacía recostado en su brazo mientras que Naruto Omega hacía lo propio en el brazo izquierdo de la hermosa mujer. Los tres estaban bajo las cobijas y los dos rubios manoseaban descaradamente la exuberante anatomía de la mujer, que sumamente contenta, simplemente se dejaba hacer ahogando sus gemidos provocados por las caricias de sus dueños.

\- En verdad estamos contentos contigo, Hinata- Omega cerró los ojos para regocijarse en el tacto de los pechos Hyuga

\- Sí… Simplemente tuviste una actuación magistral…- Alpha abrió los ojos con sorpresa al notar la firmeza de las nalgas de su nueva esclava a pesar de que todavía no había empezado con su régimen de ejercicio

\- G-Gracias, amos…- La chica, visiblemente feliz, se contenía de empezar a gemir -La obediencia… Es placer…-

\- Y ahora que estarás más seguido aquí, podremos convertirte en una esclava digna de servirnos…- El rubio de la izquierda le dio un pellizco en su firme trasero

\- M-Me alegra, que les guste mi cuerpo…- Murmuró débilmente la mujer, rebasada por las sensaciones de aquellas manos tocándola con descaro

\- Y cuando terminemos contigo, serás simplemente una delicia…-

Hinata contó todos los pormenores de su espectacular actuación para vulnerar a Boruto. Desvinculada afectivamente de él, poco o nada le importaba hacerle un daño emocional irreparable y no se sintió ni siquiera incómoda cuando le reventó la boca con aquél golpe. Lo mejor fue el asunto de las botas y casi sin proponérselo, ahora podía estar bastante tiempo en la casa Uzumaki sirviendo a sus amos y a sus amas sin preocupación alguna…

Sólo deseaba poder estar el mayor tiempo posible sirviéndole al Clan Uzumaki porque con ese subterfugio ya no tenía que preocuparse de los bastardos que había concebido por el incidente con Minato durante buena parte de su día a día…

…

Boruto se veía notoriamente triste…

Su querida madre sólo llegó a la entrada de la academia para informarle que debido a sus estupideces, ella se había comprometido a pagar el tratamiento médico de Naruto trabajando en la casa Uzumaki durante varias semanas. Todo era costoso y ella tenía que pasar bastante tiempo diariamente en esa casa para poder cumplir con la deuda y ganar un poco para su casa también… Desde ese día, solamente la vería para saber qué iba a desayunar y qué les dejaría a los hermanos para la comida y la cena.

Por otra parte, Himawari le hablaba, aunque con cierto recelo y prefería estar con Naruto que con él. Por un instante pensó en volver a darle su merecido al rubio, pero después de que por su culpa su madre tenía que trabajar durante el día, prefería ya no meterse en más problemas, al menos de momento…

Ya cuando fuera Genin podría retarlo a un combate para aplastarlo de forma épica.

\- ¿Ahora qué sucede?- Preguntó expectante Kiba, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

\- Pues, es largo de explicar…- Respondió melancólico el Hyuga -Pero lo importante es que después de lo que pasó ayer, mi mamá fue a disculparse con las mamás del idiota ese- Miró con los ojos entrecerrados al vendado chico -Y desde hoy va a trabajar en su casa hasta que se pague el tratamiento de ese mugroso…-

\- Vaya, qué mala pata…- Kiba sonrió después de unos instantes -Pero al menos tu casa estará sola y podremos usarla para divertirnos-

\- Es cierto- El rubio sonrió débilmente -No había pesando en eso…-

\- ¿Ves?- El Inuzuka rió con malicia -Además sólo tenemos que esperar a que se enfríen las cosas para que te desquites…-

\- Tienes razón… Gracias, Kiba- Boruto endureció la mirada sin dejar su sonrisa, determinado a pulverizar a Naruto cuando fuera propicio

\- Nah, para eso estamos los amigos…-

…

El entrenamiento militar de las esclavas era uno de los menesteres más importantes del plan y aunque no fuera satisfactorio como entretenimiento, era realmente necesario. Naruto quiso postergarlo el mayor tiempo posible, pero simplemente llegó el momento en que debía realizarlo para que sus esclavas, tanto presentes como futuras, tuvieran tasas altas de supervivencia durante las batallas que pelearían en el futuro.

Alpha y Omega tenían delante a Kushina, Konan, Tsunade, Koharu, Shizune, Mikoto y Hinata rígidamente erguidas, con la mirada perdida enfocada fijamente en ellos y totalmente desnudas. Pero a diferencia del condicionamiento erótico de siempre, su preparación militar debía ser sumamente precisa y no había tiempo para distracciones.

Su madre pelirroja medía 1.68 m al igual que su madre peliazul, siendo las más altas de las siete mujeres reunidas en ese lugar. Tsunade y Koharu también compartían altura, apenas 4 centímetros más bajas que las matriarcas del clan. Su tía-esclava era 2 centímetros más alta que las veteranas. La dueña del Sharingan medía 1.63 m y compartía su estatura con la propietaria del Byakugan.

Una vez que terminó aquella reflexión, los dos rubios comenzaron con las directrices iniciales de su comportamiento en el campo de batalla.

\- Naruto es el comandante en jefe y sus órdenes son prioritarias- Dijo firme el Uzumaki marcado de la mano derecha

\- El amo Naruto es el comandante en jefe y sus órdenes son prioritarias- Repitieron las siete esclavas en un coro perfectamente coordinado

\- Dicho lo anterior, Kushina y Konan son las segundas al mando y sus órdenes tienen prioridad solamente superada por las directrices dictadas por Naruto- El otro rubio declaró fríamente

\- Dicho lo anterior, Kushina y Konan son las segundas al mando y sus órdenes tienen prioridad solamente superada por las directrices dictadas por el amo Naruto- Replicaron las sumisas mujeres al instante

\- Además de eso, las condiciones de mando serán diferentes en cada misión y cada batalla, donde las particularidades de las mismas determinen las estrategias a seguir…- Hablaron coordinadamente los Naruto -Y dependiendo la situación en el campo de batalla, las soldadas-esclavas podrán tomar las decisiones más adecuadas para su supervivencia…-

\- Además de eso, las condiciones de mando serán diferentes en cada misión y cada batalla, donde las particularidades de las mismas determinen las estrategias a seguir…- Las féminas replicaban todos apenas terminaban de oírlo, asimilándolo al instante y repitiéndolo solamente para reforzar la idea en la mente de sus compañeras -Y dependiendo la situación en el campo de batalla, las soldadas-esclavas podrán tomar las decisiones más adecuadas para su supervivencia…-

\- Lo único más prioritario que las órdenes dadas por Naruto, es la supervivencia misma de las soldadas-esclavas siempre y cuando las misiones sean imposible de realizar debido a las condiciones existentes o las batallas en el frente sean imposibles de ganar debido a la superioridad del enemigo en cuanto a número, estrategia, logística o la combinación de todos los factores anteriores… Entonces la orden será la retirada inmediata, procurando evitar las bajas innecesarias y asegurándose de que las soldadas-esclavas que no puedan ser rescatadas no caigan con vida en manos del enemigo…-

\- Lo único más prioritario que las órdenes dadas por Naruto, es la supervivencia misma de las soldadas-esclavas siempre y cuando las misiones sean imposible de realizar debido a las condiciones existentes o las batallas en el frente sean imposibles de ganar debido a la superioridad del enemigo en cuanto a número, estrategia, logística o la combinación de todos los factores anteriores… Entonces la orden será la retirada inmediata, procurando evitar las bajas innecesarias y asegurándose de que las soldadas-esclavas que no puedan ser rescatadas no caigan con vida en manos del enemigo…-

Mientras las mujeres repetían desde el principio las primeras directrices militares dictadas por los Uzumaki, ellos pensaban que necesitarían el mayor número de Kunoichi posibles para que no hubiera problemas en reponer las pérdidas en caso de ser necesario, además de que debían sellar las mentes de todas ellas para evitar que si alguna llegara a ser capturada con vida a pesar de todas las medidas pertinentes para evitarlo, el enemigo no tuviera acceso a información alguna sobre el clan.

Comenzaron a diseñar mentalmente un sello que destrozara el cerebro de la mujer en cuestión y que se activara cuando se le fuera a extraer información referente al clan. El asunto era inutilizarlo por completo de forma que aunque la Kunoichi en cuestión fuera asesinada y se quisiera estudiar, el órgano quedara totalmente inutilizable. También debía ser complementado con algo que inutilizara el Kekkei Genkai, por si la Ninja en cuestión también poseyera uno…

Porque además de una perfecta cadena de mando que si bien iba a ser monolítica, permitiría la iniciativa a las unidades más elementales al futuro Rasengun (Ejército del Espiral), el absoluto secretismo era base fundamental para su victoria en los futuros conflictos…

Los errores del pasado no iban a cometerse de nuevo.

…

El tiempo pasó rápidamente…

Hinata tardó poco más de 3 meses en cumplir con el supuesto pago del tratamiento de Naruto, pero en realidad era el tiempo que llevaba siendo condicionada y sometida para ser parte del Clan Uzumaki, además de tener el mismo plazo moldeando su cuerpo para ser digna de ser una más de las concubinas de su amo.

Durante ese tiempo, recibió dinero de un par de cuentas secretas que Koharu tenía a su disposición para dar la apariencia de que sí recibía una remuneración y utilizaba ese dinero para comprarle cosas a su hija, cumpliéndole sus peticiones en lo posible mientras que al rubio Hyuga lo castigaba y regañaba casi por cualquiera cosa en el poco tiempo que pasaban juntos…

Los hermanos Hyuga poco a poco se fueron acostumbrando a la ausencia de su madre, alejándose también entre ellos conforme pasaban los días. Himawari siguió frecuentando a sus amigas cada vez con mayor frecuencia y en el poco tiempo que pasaba en su casa, sólo le hablaba a su hermano para lo más indispensable, como calentar la comida que su madre les dejaba antes de irse a la casa Uzumaki. El casi diario Ramen era generalmente lo que consumían y eso le irritaba a sobremanera a Boruto, ya que no había alimento que detestara más y por más que lo intentó, jamás pudo agarrarle gusto.

Por otra parte, la pequeña chica de mejillas marcadas en una de las contadas ocasiones que intercambió más palabras con su hermano que preguntarle cuánto Ramen le serviría, declaró que pasaría más tiempo con la gordita y la flaquita, ya que las tres querían ser compañeras de equipo cuando se convirtieran en Ninja. Cada día se mostraba más y más influenciada por Chouchou y terminó por considerarla un modelo a seguir, por lo que prácticamente se la vivía con ella ya fuera en el complejo Akimichi o en la casa de Sarada, regresando a casa solamente para comer y dormir.

Finalmente, Hinata regresó a su hogar después de que se cumpliera el plazo, pero lo primero que hizo fue dejar en claro que continuaría asistiendo a la familia Uzumaki en sus quehaceres domésticos, ya que la paga era bastante buena y aunque no abarcara casi todo su tiempo, seguiría con ese buen empleo…

Sin embargo, que regresara a casa no ayudó realmente a mejorar la situación familiar.

Madre e hija se trataban con una rara y cordial frialdad, pero nunca había restricciones o limitaciones para la peliazul menor, ya que no le armaba desplante alguno a la peliazul mayor y cumplía siempre con lo que Hinata le pidiera o mandara. Boruto intentó una última vez levantarle la voz a su madre debido a que se sentía relegado a un segundo plano dentro de su hogar…

El resultado fue diametralmente distinto a lo que esperaba, porque encima de que sus reclamos por el abandono indirecto del que era parte no hicieron eco alguno, su madre lo 'tranquilizó' con los azotes que incluso antes de que fuera sometida y controlada por el Arma Definitiva, aquél chiquillo necesitaba y merecía… Sin embargo, el castigo fue excesivo para cualquier niño, ya que lo sentó en su regazo y usando Chakra en su mano derecha, le dejó la carne casi al vivo por la cantidad de nalgadas que le dio.

Y aunque el dolor en las nalgas del chico fue tan intenso y duradero que no pudo sentarse sin sentir dolor por dos semanas, el mayor daño fue emocional, porque además del desmedido castigo, cuando quiso recibir apoyo con su hermana, ésta le respondió con la más absoluta indiferencia.

Poco a poco, el chico se vio sumergido en la tristeza debido a la creencia de que el atentar contra Naruto aquél día había fracturado a su familia de esa manera. Pero lejos de pensar en evitarse problemas, su resolución por hacerle pagar a su medio hermano lo que evidentemente era su propia culpa, se hizo más gran y poco a poco se fue amargando debido a los cada vez más escasos momentos de felicidad en su joven vida.

Kiba fue imprescindible en esa etapa de su vida para no caer completamente en depresión, ya que se terminó convirtiendo en el único apoyo real que tenía y si bien las cosas materiales no le faltaban, aquél cariño que en el pasado llegó a considerar algo que lo haría débil, lo extrañaba cada día más…

Por otro lado, debido a que las mentes de Chouchou, Himawari y Sarada estaban todavía en desarrollo, Naruto pensaba que debía ser meticuloso y cuidadoso con sus pequeñas corderas para que estuvieran plenas en toda su capacidad tanto física como mental en el futuro, ya que su plan involucraba guerras y conflictos, por lo que todo debía ser cuidado a detalle, así que el condicionamiento gradual de esas niñas tenía que ir paso a paso, así tomara años…

Finalmente, él mismo prefirió mantener un perfil bajo para evitar problemas e influyendo en las políticas de la aldea desde las sombras, por lo que eligió un disfraz de perfil bajo, siendo un alumno promedio, ni para mal ni para bien.

Al final todo estaba bajo control y no lo tomarían por sorpresa debido a que tenía un techo muy firme sobre su cabeza…

Koharu era en cuanto a influencia, la más valiosa de sus esclavas. Le daba acceso a cuantiosos recursos materiales además de cubrirle la espalda por si llegaba a cometer algún error o se le escapara cualquier detalle. La Utatane tenía un poco más de independencia en relación a las demás, tal vez sólo por debajo de Kushina y Konan, ya que debía tener un buen criterio para tomar decisiones sobre la marcha o improvisar un plan propiamente debido al entorno en el que se desenvolvía, así que su condicionamiento no fue tan intenso como el de las demás una vez que su mente había sido totalmente subyugada y posteriormente programada.

La veterana Kunoichi tenía acceso a información clasificada y a muchos de los Jutsu que no eran secreto de clan, pero eran valiosos debido a su rareza. Todos esos Jutsu terminaron en las manos del Arma Definitiva y sin problema alguno, ya que el método de la experimentada Ninja para replicar textos escritos de usar un Jutsu de robo de información para luego enviarle a su amo las copias de los textos en pergaminos era infalible y al no desaparecer documento alguno durante los inventarios, no había forma alguna de que el departamento de seguridad en esa área siquiera sospechara de la terrible fuga de información que tenía.

Los días se convirtieron en días, los días en semanas, las semanas en meses y finalmente los meses en años…

A Naruto le tomó poco tiempo darse cuenta de que la profesora de Genjutsu era la novia de ese Ninja que lo había exhibido hacía tiempo durante una clase y del que se iba a vengar golpeándolo en donde más le doliera, metafóricamente hablando, así que empezó a prestar bastante atención a su clase para poco a poco, ganarse la confianza de la mujer para saber si podía serle útil en su venganza. Y sí, el amor de Kurenai Yuuhi por Asuma Sarutobi sólo era tan grande como el de él por ella, así que por fin tenía una forma de herir profundamente a ese sujeto…

Así que comenzó a planear lo que haría con Kurenai Yuuhi para el futuro.

Por otra parte, descuidó adrede la clase de Ninjutsu para parecer un Shinobi incapaz a los ojos de Asuma y no representar amenaza alguna para él, ya que a diferencia de Boruto y el imbécil que tenía de amigo, de cuyo nombre jamás se acordaba, el Sarutobi era un Ninja con bastante experiencia en el campo de batalla y no era buena idea llamar su atención hasta que llegara el momento de su revancha.

Durante el tiempo en que estuvo con el perfil bajo y se dedicó a hacer observaciones, también expandió la parte oculta de la casa Uzumaki al punto de convertir el complejo en un búnker varios metros en lo profundo de la tierra con el fin de estar listo cuando fuera necesario…

Como era un ser con dos cuerpos, podía trabajar ininterrumpidamente en eso e ir a la academia al mismo tiempo. Creó muchas habitaciones conforme se expandía en lo profundo para alojar a su futuro ejército, aunque de momento solamente Mikoto fuera la única ocupante de tiempo completo debido a que por obvias razones, una mujer que estaba muerta para toda la aldea no podía andar como si nada por la calle. A la larga, terminó convirtiéndose prácticamente en el ama de llaves del complejo.

El condicionamiento erótico fue sustituido por una firme instrucción militar, ya que además del clan más poderoso del mundo, el Arma Definitiva también deseaba tener el mejor ejército que jamás hubiera pisado el planeta, por lo que todas sus esclavas comenzaron a ser adiestradas a detalle.

Iniciativa, inteligencia, movilización, estrategia, táctica, logística, espionaje…

Saikyou Buki comisionó a Shizune para que consiguiera el más reciente material escrito de todos esos tópicos con el fin de crear un ejército moderno en todos los campos que nunca peleara con desventajas salvables en el campo de batalla. La tía-esclava cumplió diligentemente con la labor asignada infiltrándose en las demás aldeas Ninja con el fin de encontrar los diversos escritos militares recientes y de paso, espiar las defensas de los enemigos así como ver si había esclavas potenciales para reclutar en el futuro…

Los viajes con su Sensei habían sido muy útiles, porque así la esbelta azabache tenía experiencia para borrar su rastro y ser capaz de crearse disfraces creíbles y que no levantaran sospecha alguna a donde fuera. Enviaba un Kage Bunshin periódicamente a Konoha para informarle de todos sus avances a su sobrino-amo y de paso, reforzar su condicionamiento así como recibir nuevas órdenes para que cuando se desvaneciera llegaran a la original. Totalmente adentrada en su labor, la Shizune original estuvo fuera de la aldea durante años.

Tsunade comenzó siniestras investigaciones, siguiendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones de su amo. Se encontraba desarrollando una gran cantidad de drogas que mejoraran el rendimiento de las esclavas en el campo de batalla, así como diversas sustancias para acelerar la recuperación en caso de heridas y finalmente, estaba desarrollando algo que iba más allá…

Naruto, siendo producto de tal vez la investigación militar más compleja y secreta de la historia, estaba a favor de ese tipo de cosas y sabiendo que su abuela esclava estaba totalmente bajo su control, no le puso límite alguno…

Como el plan era utilizar Konoha como un trampolín para que los Uzumaki se expandieran a todas las naciones, llegaría el momento en que la aldea Ninja de la Nación del Fuego tendría que desaparecer o al menos someterse totalmente al Clan del Remolino antes de comenzar el ataque contra el resto del mundo, otra razón más para darle libertad de acción a la más voluptuosa de sus esclavas.

El Arma Definitiva le dio carta blanca para que ella definiera qué método usaría para facilitar la conquista de Konoha. Así que Tsunade empezó a desarrollar algo para lograr tal propósito y fue tal el secretismo que ni siquiera Naruto sabía lo que estaba creando su abuela-esclava, pero decidió darle el beneficio de la duda y simplemente esperar…

Además, debía darle tiempo, porque la famosa integrante de los Sannin tenía otras labores que cumplir además de mantener su disfraz como directora del hospital de la aldea, lo que le facilitaba la materia prima para sus experimentos…

El Arma Definitiva confiaba en ella debido a que fue moldeando su mente de forma que el razonamiento de la rubia fuera tan siniestro y pragmático que no tuviera nada que envidiarle al Ninja Renegado Orochimaru, famoso por su infamia en el campo de la experimentación con humanos. Su fanática fidelidad y obediencia garantizaban a la mejor investigadora posible…

En otro aspecto, Kushina y Konan simplemente les ayudaban a sus amos a administrar el plan en términos generales con lo que se ofreciera, como la recopilación del material enviado por Shizune y el dinero que recibían de los fondos desviados por Koharu. También se encargaban de analizar a las diversas Kunoichi de la aldea para elegir a las que fueran dignas de ser rescatadas y convertidas en fieles esclavas.

Las dos madres del Arma Definitiva recordaban con cariño a sus antiguos amores, pero sus corazones, sus mentes y sus almas estaban ya totalmente bajo el poder de su amado, viril y apuesto rubiecito… Sus recuerdos poco a poco recobraban fuerza en sus corazones, pero bajo una versión distorsionada derivada de la poderosa influencia que el meticuloso condicionamiento que Naruto había ejercido sobre ellas.

Para Kushina, su visión de la relación que tuvo con Minato Namikaze se volvió un aprendizaje para que en el momento en que su adorado hijo-amo llegara a su vida pudiera entregarse totalmente a él. Estaba agradecida por los momentos que vivieron juntos y realmente lo quiso, pero siempre fue en segundo término, ya que la devoción y el amor que le tenía a Naruto simplemente era avasallador comparado con todo eso… Lo quería y estaba agradecida con él por haberle dado la oportunidad de concebir a su poderoso, sexy precioso hijo-amo.

Para Konan, la perspectiva que tenía en cuanto al lazo que compartió con Yahiko de Ame, estuvo enfocada a una idealización del amor y el cómo tenía que vivirlo una vez que se encontrara con su venerado hijo-amo. La peliazul originalmente se sentía dolida de que el hombre de cabello naranja jamás la hiciera suya, pero ahora estaba realmente agradecida con ello porque así podía darle su cuerpo inmaculado al Uzumaki… Así, podía hacerle la mayor de las entregas a su amado, atractivo y caliente hijo-amo, dándole hasta el último rincón de su virginal cuerpo…

Por un largo tiempo, el Arma Definitiva no incrementó el número de sirvientas bajo su poder, ya que él mismo se sentía rebasado por las emociones que despertaban en él al tener a tantas y tan exquisitas hembras a su disposición y si bien podían controlarse, tenía que esperar un poco más para que sus esfuerzos valieran la pena cuando comenzara por fin con la ansiada reconstrucción de los Uzumaki…

Por otra parte, en Konoha no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que estaba gestando en sus propias entrañas y justo bajo sus narices. Preocupados por otras cosas como el Ninja Renegado Orochimaru y los problemas en sus fronteras, el Alto Mando con la obvia excepción de Koharu, no podía siquiera imaginar la amenaza que crecía en las entrañas de la aldea.

Y entre todos esos menesteres, pasaron 6 años…

…

 **Notas**

Bien, acabé otro capítulo con cierta prontitud (ando 'on fire' XD). Hinata y Mikoto ya están en las garras de Naruto y como se ha visto, Kushina y Konan no tendrán un papel importante solamente como las mejores asistentes de su hijo-amo, sino también como se vio en este capítulo, serán las dominatrix del clan cuando Naruto no esté disponible o solamente por el gusto de serlo.

En cuanto a las mamás del rubio, pues el asunto de primero desvincularlas de sus recuerdos para condicionarlas y dominarlas, era la primera fase de su reconstrucción, para luego volver a encariñarlas con sus memorias y así, con la forma de ser original mezclada con la actual, corromperlas completamente para que sean las perfectas asistentes del Arma Definitiva. Es una de las exclusividades que sólo ellas tendrán, ya que si bien podría suceder lo mismos con otras esclavas, Kushina y Konan siempre tendrán prioridad y he mostrado un poco de esto también con Tsunade y Chouchou.

Un tema importante sobre el harem: va a haber chicas privilegiadas sobre otras en el sentido de que me enfocaré más a ellas, pero debido a las condiciones particulares presentadas en este fic, no va a ser el típico harem del Naruto Dark que fuera de desquitarse del maltrato que sufre al comienzo del fic, es cortés, enamora con cursilerías y detallitos a las integrantes del harem y demás… Eso así no va a pasar. Aquí Naruto es siniestro en toda la expresión de la palabra. Escribo esto último por algo que detallo en la nota más reciente de mi perfil. Aviso también que habrá cierta abundancia de Yuri como ya se ha mostrado previamente.

Se nota también los diversos roles que tienen las esclavas, ya que a pesar de la connotación sexual que hay, también tienen una importancia en el plan del rubio para el renacimiento del Clan Uzumaki. Tsunade y Koharu son las mejores muestras de esto.

En el asunto de Boruto, yo no engañé a nadie sobre la suerte de ese miserable, lo advertí y no voy a cambiar la línea (además putearlo es muy divertido XD).

Y finalmente, he dado un salto temporal para acelerar un poco las cosas, porque si bien en un comienzo dije que la extrema juventud del chico era un factor que jugaba a favor para el comienzo de su plan, también es necesario avanzar para llegar a otros elementos del fic, como las guerras, más conspiraciones y sobre todo… ¡Más esclavas!

El harem va a ser grande debido a las necesidades de la trama y lo advierto desde ahora, si bien tendrá bastante sexo el rubio, tendrá a sus chicas predilectas y otras con las que copulará esporádicamente por decir algo y algunas obviamente serán dejadas de lado, aunque no olvidadas totalmente… Es lo bueno de que siendo una mente maligna, el rubio Uzumaki no tiene que preocuparse de cortejar y enamorar, una vez que las tiene, las tiene. ;)

Bueno, creo que con eso termino las notas del capítulo.


	8. VII: Preparativos en las sombras

**Uzumaki's Strongest Weapon**

…

Antes que nada, quiero dar un sincero agradecimiento a todos ustedes, queridos lectores, ya que el saber que están al pendiente de esta historia me motiva a escribir más seguido, aunque no tenga todo el tiempo disponible que yo quisiera… Peo bueno, pasemos a los reviews, que debo decir, nunca antes en un fic había recibido tantos y eso realmente me ha gustado mucho…

¡Muchas gracias a todos!

 **wolf1990:** Lo de Boruto y Asuma tardará un poco, aunque como se dice, la venganza es un plato que se come frío y el chico apenas lo ha puesto a cocinar… En cuanto al harem, pronto comenzará una nueva expansión.

 **alexzero:** Pues gracias… Lo de Boruto no será muy pronto, pero cuando sea el momento, espero que sea satisfactorio para todos los que no lo soportamos.

 **ichimaruuu:** Pues sobre quién será la primera, es un misterio que espero pronto resuelva, pero el momento ya no está lejos. Y pues como en la guerra, llega el momento en que irremediablemente pagarán inocentes…

 **UpTheIron:** Gracias, yo espero que siga siendo de tu agrado.

 **OTAKUFire:** Yo nosoy diabólico. Tal vez sea malvado, pervertido, cruel, diabólico, pero nunca una estrella de porno… Pues esa Chouchou también dará de qué hablar en el futuro y lo que planeo para el chico perro será bastante cruel. Lo de los equipos, lo pensé bastante y llevará ciertas cosas, aunque también me iré un poco por la línea canónica también. Y permanece tranquilo, yo no soy del gusto de usar chicas gender bender en mis fics.

 **Elchabon:** Gracias, je, je, je… Si, el pobre imbécil ese no entiende nunca y pues eso sólo es el principio de lo que le espera y al perro también le va a tocar lo suyo, aunque todavía falta para eso. Chouchou es una loquilla y la verdad me cae bien la gordita, así que vendrán buenos para ella… ¿Y qué puedo decir? Hinata y Mikoto son muy responsables en su trabajo. Kurenai… Realmente nadie querrá ser Asuma en el futuro. Pues gracias, me gusta el asunto de los ejércitos y esas cosas. Oh sí, los óscares estuvieron amañados porque Hinata no recibió el de mejor actriz :P

 **jenko99:** Putear al tornillo es un placentero y divertido pasatiempo. Puedes decirlo de ambas maneras, los rubios al final son un único rubio, je, je, je… Y sí, lo de Kurenai es hasta cierto punto predecible, pero en estos fics, el asunto es innovar en el cómo.

 **bladetri:** Visto :v ¿Chicas de otros universos? Claro que sí. ¿Shizuka? No, no me iré por los fillers. Todo será manga/canon y Crossover, pero no me gustan los fillers…

 **kaks:** Sí te había entendido, pero el asunto Control Mental me gusta trabajarlo sólo en las chicas… Además necesitamos enemigos para destazarlos y torturarlos :) Sí, ya iba siendo hora de que nuestro pequeño y lindo tiránico conquistador creciera y empiece a reconstruir su clan. Lo que me dices de la esclava desafiante ya lo había pensando en cuanto al fetiche del Colapso Mental (Mind Break), y en cuanto a lo otro, siento decirlo, pero no me gusta el gender bender…

Y sí, el Yuri es vida… No a la guerra y sí al Yuri.

Boruto es más inútil y estúpido que el relleno en el relleno.

 **riohey sawada dragneel:** Gracias.. Se barajan varias opciones en cuanto a las próximas incorporaciones al Clan Uzumaki.

 **WhiteWolf:** I recommend gold membership, allows entry to uncensored lemons :)

Thanks… The speed with which I write the chapters is a function of inspiration and to some extent, it has been fine.

Well, the last enemy I had, as far as I know, is going to psychiatric therapy LOL

And then, excuse the wait.

 **Loquin:** Gracias, pues todo va viento en popa para el joven rubio… Y como ya creció, podemos declarar la era del 'rubiecito' oficialmente terminada. Lo de las chicas de otras aldeas, obvio sí XD Y si Alpha y Omega se unirán nuevamente, pues ya tengo algo pensado con eso.

 **Alex-Flyppy (Prólogo):** Pues gracias, la idea surgió en un momento en que pensé que tenía ganas de escribir sobre un Naruto malvado, pero realmente malvado y poco a poco la historia tomó forma, por lo que necesitaba una motivación que permitiera trabajar con una temática así.

 **Alex-Flyppy (Capítulo 1):** Ciertamente, la vida del chico dio un giro muy oscuro debido a la estupidez de la gente y esos imbéciles murieron sin saber el alcance de su estupidez. Kona y Kushina son de mis chicas favoritas de Naruto y ya tenía ganas de escribir un fic con ellas emparejadas con nuestro rubio come-ramen. Pues sí, el chico quería una vida normal y cumplir sus sueños, pero ante su destino, su visión cambió completamente y esa será una razón por la que se ensañará con sus enemigos y no mostrará clemencia con nadie.

 **Alex-Flyppy (Capítulo 2):** Gracias, de hecho me gustó mucho escribirlo. Y sí, como se ha visto, Naruto poco a poco comienza a construir lo que será su base de operaciones para sus futuros planes, además de tenerlas en plenitud física ya que además de ser bellas mujeres, también son expertas Ninja. La historia de Minato como hijo de Tsunade ciertamente es un cliclé, pero tenía ganas de manejarlo de forma melancólica por como el Yondaime terminó despreciando a sus padres... Minato también tiene cola que le pisen y pues eso lo iré revelando en el futuro, además de que la MILF Hinata se me hace endemoniadamente sexy y tiene que estar sí o sí en el Clan Uzumaki.

Tsunade finalmente cayó y eso abre nuevas posibilidades a la expansión del clan ya sea por el asunto de la ubicación de la tumba de Mito y también por lo que aporta la Sannin como la mejor Ninja Médico del Mundo.

Yo también creo que eso de conservar las edades en lo posible es bueno, ya que así la historia permanece apegada en lo posible al canon.

 **Alex-Flyppy (Capítulo 3):** Pues sí, el Arma Definitiva se está tomando el tiempo necesario para convertir a las mujeres que va asimilando en el clan, en las mejores mujeres-concubinas-esclavas dedicadas en cuerpo y alma a la grandeza del Clan Uzumaki, aunque en una perspectiva donde el rubio en la representación del clan.

Mira, personalmente Rukia no me termina de agradar como personaje en Bleach y por eso su participación en la historia quedó de esa manera. En cuanto al uso de Kenjutsu, ya tengo ideas sobre quienes serán usuarias de la espada y sus respectivas habilidades. Sobre las futuras incorporaciones al clan fuera de Konoha, lo desarrollaré en el futuro.

Y sí, ciertamente recibirá entrenamiento y habilidades de sus mujeres, pero realmente no será tanto, ya que desde el proyecto espiral viene armado hasta los dientes y vasto conocimiento en todas las áreas de las artes Ninja.

Ciertamente, el frágil corazón de Koharu tenía esa daga clavada de no haber sido correspondida por Sarutobi, esa era la razón de su actuar: ante la falta del amor de su vida, quiso llenar el vacío con poder. Como se dice metafóricamente: su corazón era un castillo… Pero de naipes.

 **Alex-Flyppy (Capítulo 4):** Así es, es un proceso largo en realidad con el fin de que las mujeres del clan sean totalmente fieles en cuerpo, mente y alma a los Uzumaki. Hay que tomar en cuenta también que fueron dos mujeres, Kushina y Mito, quienes traicionaron al clan originalmente. Y sí, el momento de los lemons se acerca más, yo incluso estoy ansioso porque llegue.

La idea de las chicas como personas similares a las de Ninja integrantes de Raíz no está totalmente alejada, ya que a pesar de todas las barbaries que cometieron en el canon, era una fuerza eficiente. Fuera de eso, sí pienso darle más libertad a las esclavas del rubio, pero una vez que su formación total como concubinas e integrantes de las fuerzas Uzumaki concluya.

Lo sé, si bien aparecieron Karui, Chouchou y Himawari, ya apareció el irritante e insoportable Boruto, que el karma lo acanzará tarde o temprano y realmente será inmisericorde con él.

Lo de Sasuke y el OC Makoto lo pensé, ya que como Naruto fue concebido como el Arma Definitiva, no podía ser como tal la reencarnación de Asura, por lo que ese vacío argumental debía ser llenado, además de que la aparición de Kaguya se precipita también por motivos argumentales que iré revelando en el futuro.

 **Alex-Flyppy (Capítulo 5):** Ciertamente, ahora que Mikoto está bajo su poder, el rubio tiene acceso a otro par de Sharingan contando sus ojos tanto Sharingan como Byakugan.

La reunión de los viejos fue importante porque en su afán de querer mantener el control sobre la aldea la están debilitando con sus acciones y además de eso, Koharu demuestra ser la Kunoichi más experimentada de todas al punto de manipular sutilmente a los demás veteranos de guerra jugando con sus mentes al mostrarles que todos pueden salir beneficiados, aunque no sea cierto realmente.

La pobre Sarada quedó realmente afectada por la supuesta muerte de su querida tía y eso la vuelve vulnerable, mientras que Sasuke quedó en ese estado porque como se adelantaron las reencarnaciones de Indra y Asura, fue lo mismo con Kaguya.

Y sí, ese es uno de los corajes que el imbécil ese le tiene al rubio come-ramen, pero cuando sea su turno de experimentar la ira del Arma Definitiva, ser un bastardo será la menor de sus preocupaciones… Hinata cayó en las garras de su medio hermano por su culpa, por ejemplo. El MinaHina fue necesario para el fic por el asunto de los hermanos Hyuga Namikaze, para hacer posibles sus apariciones. Y sí, tantas experiencias tristes dejaron vulnerable a la bella peliazul.

Chouchou apenas empieza a dar muestras de peso (figuradamente hablando) del peso que tendrán en la historia.

 **Alex-Flyppy (Capítulo 6):** Así es, Mikoto era muy querida por sus compañeros de generación y su supuesta muerte le pegó a todos los que desconocen la verdad.

Hinata siempre será blanco de hombres y mujeres por su belleza, pero pues ya es exclusiva para los y las Uzumaki. Ella y Himawari serán las puntas de lanza de Naruto contra él, además de sacar a flote su verdadero sentir y que reprimían por el inmerecido amor que le tenían al rubio Hyuga.

Ciertamente, Hinata puede decirse que tendrá un papel importante en la historia junto a su pequeña por el asunto Boruto y también porque son de mis personajes favoritos, además de que esa firmeza que irá adquiriendo se hará más notoria cuando sea el momento de los combates.

Si bien Chouchou está siendo influenciada por su novio, también tiene su agenda personal contra el rubio Hyuga, pero la gordita también brillará durante el transcurso de la historia.

Finalmente pasó el inevitable time skip, donde cada una de las esclavas se dedicó a obrar lo mejor posible en sus respectivos objetivos y también porque era necesario para la historia, ya que no falta mucho para que el clan Uzumaki continúe su expansión y en el futuro, termine con los prepaativos para comenzar su ofensiva.

 **Hotday productions:** Pues esa es la intención, que el tornillo sufra y bastante. Lo de Hinata lo entiendo perfectamente, ya que a mí también me gustan las historias donde la Hyuga lleva a su sol hacia la luz, pero en un fic de esta clase eso simplemente no se puede hacer, de hecho sería al contrario y Naruto ya la está corrompiendo tras apoderarse de ella.

Pues puede ser que sean jóvenes las niñas, pero consideremos también que el chico tiene 12 años tras el time skip y sí, uno piensa que esos infantes son entrenados para asesinar y pues hasta incluso llega a parecer normal para ese contexto.

 **Sheko566:** Gracias, yo mismo ya tenía ganas de leer sobre un Naruto realmente maligno y perverso.

 **Gjr-sama:** Gracias, espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo.

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

 _Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o mías o documentos._

" _Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos de los personajes…_ "

…

 **Capítulo 7: Preparativos en las sombras.**

…

Kushina y Konan, cruzadas de brazos, miraban atentas el combate de práctica que sostenían sus hijos-amos…

Ambas vestían trajes entallados de spandex negro que prácticamente cubrían todo su cuerpo del cuello hacia abajo, dejando solamente libres sus manos y sus pies. Los últimos estaban recubiertos por unas botas Ninja negras de un tacón de 15 cm que les llegaban apenas debajo de las rodillas y su cuello se encontraba adornado con aquél collar metálico que su adorado rubio les había puesto desde el día que se había apoderado de ellas. Sus cuerpos de altura compartida, 1.68 m, más lo de su calzado, dejaban ver vientres marcados y músculos femeninamente definidos así como moldeadas piernas, con medidas iguales de firmes nalgas 93, estrechas cinturas 60 y prominentes senos 93 levantados sin necesidad de sostén, eran sumamente visibles por lo entallado de la vestimenta…

A sus 34 años, estaban en la plenitud de su belleza, pero a pesar de su erótica apariencia, las dos se mantenían impasibles, mirando detenidamente el desarrollo de la práctica entre sus amos, la cual se desarrollaba en la recién terminada Arena de Batalla.

Era una construcción cuyo suelo estaba compuesto de losetas finamente pulidas y perfecta forma cuadrada cuyo código de colores formaba un mosaico del espiral símbolo del clan en rojo, delineado de negro y con fondo blanco. La arena estaba rodeada de unas gradas curvas de varias filas de extensión ordenadas en forma ascendente, cuyo techo se encontraba por lo menos a veinte metros del suelo, mismas dimensiones que tenía en cada lado…

Naruto Alpha miraba detenidamente a su contraparte, con su mano derecha delante de su rostro y la palma hacia arriba, de la cual emergía una estaca de hueso formada por el Shikotsumyaku. Naruto Omega observaba fijamente a su otra mitad, mostrando su brazo izquierdo transformado por la Senninka, el cual tenía una coloración ennegrecida y una piel escamosa que le había conferido una textura pétrea como la piel de un caimán y de sus dedos habían emergido afiladas garras. Los dos vestían únicamente pantalones negros con botas cortas del mismo color debido a que la parte superior de sus atuendos yacía hecha pedazos en el suelo debido a la intensidad de su práctica.

Ya con 12 años, los rubios medían 1.54 cm y su habilidad fácilmente superaba a algunos Jounin de la aldea. Si a eso se le sumaba que los Naruto poseían seis de los más poderosos Kekkei Genkai y las capacidades físicas con las que había sido desarrollado el original durante el Proyecto Espiral, tenían un potencial extraordinario. El combate entre los rubios había sido fiero, ya que los cuerpos de ambos estaban marcados con quemaduras, ligeros cortes repartidos a lo largo de toda su anatomía y presentaban moretones aleatoriamente distribuidos por todo su cuerpo.

\- Esto ha sido muy entretenido…- Alpha sonrió suavemente

\- Lo sé, éste es un gran método de entrenamiento…- Omega correspondió el gesto de la misma forma.

Los Kage Bunshin y los Onmyou Bunshin tenían la capacidad de transmitirle el conocimiento que obtenían a sus creadores cuando se disipaban…

Pero las dos entidades resultado de la técnica ritual Bunkatsu Touchi, iban un paso más allá: el intercambio de información a cortas distancias era en tiempo real e instantáneo, lo que permitía en un combate de ese tipo que los puntos débiles o descuidos que uno de los rubios detectara para atacar a su oponente fuera sabido por el otro Naruto, que asimilaba el conocimiento para no volver a descuidarse o tomar las medidas pertinentes.

Gracias a ello, su Taijutsu y su Kenjutsu habían mejorado enormemente en relativamente poco tiempo, terminando de pulir, estilizar y perfeccionar los estilos Uzumaki que tenían programados en sus genes. Igual pasaba con el Ninjutsu y el Fuinjutsu, por lo que rápidamente avanzaban en su entrenamiento y Jutsu que normalmente les tomaría años dominar, eran aprendidos en cuestión de meses.

En cuanto a su rendimiento físico, los Naruto se prepararon durante años a la par de sus esclavas, tonificando sus cuerpos y alcanzando capacidades que les permitían utilizar los Jutsu y habilidades que iban aprendiendo y desarrollando con el tiempo, obteniendo cuerpos bien trabajados pero no excesivamente robustos que despertaban las tentaciones y deseos más oscuros de sus fieles hembras…

Sus madres estaban atentas al combate, ya que habían sido comisionadas por sus dueños para tal labor. Observaban a detalles el avance que habían logrado los dos Uzumaki en todos esos años de entrenamiento, en los cuales se iban familiarizando más y más con el control de sus seis poderes. Cuando el entrenamiento terminara, les harían las observaciones pertinentes.

Kushina los había instruido en el manejo del poderoso Kinton. Mikoto obviamente se encargó de enseñarles lo poco que les faltaba por saber de su Sharingan. Tsunade reactivó el Mokuton existente en su sangre para dominarlo e instruir a sus amos a que llegaran más allá en su control y Hinata se encargó de mostrarles una que otra cosa que les faltaba dominar del Byakugan…

Sin embargo, carecían de alguien que lo instruyera en los conocimientos sobre el Shikotsumyaku, ya que su origen, el Clan Kaguya, había sido exterminado tiempo atrás y en cuanto a los dueños del Senninka, se desconocía incluso el clan del que provenía, así que fuera de la reconstrucción de sus tejidos y convertir partes de su cuerpo en armas, no tenían más conocimiento de cómo podrían utilizarse ambas habilidades…

Por lo tanto, tenían que aprender empíricamente.

\- ¡Soukotsu (Lanza de Hueso)…!- Exclamó Alpha, agitando su brazo derecho para liberar el arma de hueso de su mano a manera de proyectil

\- ¡Nikudan (Bala de Carne)…!- Replicó Omega, apuntando hacia su oponente con la palma su mano izquierda disparando una esfera formada de ese extraño tejido.

Los dos miraban expectantes el inminente choque de sus ataques… Seguramente el hueso perforaría esa extraña carne y Omega tendría que esquivar el proyectil, lo que le daría un momento de ventaja a Alpha para lanzar un segundo ataque, con lo que posiblemente obtendría la victoria en esa práctica…

Sin embargo, lo que pasó segundos después sorprendió a todos los presentes.

Cuando el hueso y la carne hicieron contacto en el aire, comenzaron a asimilarse lentamente, siendo el tejido óseo devorado por el tejido oscuro, que terminó de ennegrecerse completamente al tiempo que adquiría una consistencia líquida y altamente viscosa similar a la brea, cayendo al suelo a una distancia equivalente entre los patriarcas Uzumaki unos segundos después. Desconcertados, los dos rubios interrumpieron la práctica para acercarse a esa extraña materia oscura resultante del choque de sus ataques. La pelirroja y la peliazul también se acercaron curiosas a ver qué había sucedido. Los cuatro ahogaron expresiones de sorpresa al notar que esa extraña sustancia se movía sutilmente, como un plástico semi-derretido que no terminaba por extenderse en todas direcciones.

\- ¿Qué demonios es eso?- Murmuró desconcertado el rubio marcado de su mano izquierda

\- Es una buena pregunta- Replicó extrañado el ojiazul con cicatriz en la mano derecha

\- Deberíamos enviarle esa cosa a Tsunade para que la estudie- Sugirió Kushina, mirando detenidamente esa cosa

\- Tienes razón- Konan se acuclilló para mirar mejor la extraña sustancia -Se ve que este material no es ordinario, además… Parece tener vida-

\- ¿Vida?- Los Naruto replicaron a coro mientras que la peliazul tocó suavemente esa extraña y desconcertante cosa

\- Tsunade nos lo podrá decir mejor, pero en un principio...- La mujer de ojos ámbar miró expectante a sus amos -Esta sustancia está imbuido de su Chakra-

\- Ya veo…- La pelirroja se acercó también a revisar la sustancia -Ciertamente, se siente algo familiar en esta cosa…-

\- Lo mejor será llevarlo con la abuela-esclava para entenderlo mejor…- Concluyó Omega.

…

La aldea de Kumo se encontraba en una zona montañosa y escarpada, en la que la gente había podido literalmente esculpir sus viviendas en la roca para aprovechar el espacio, ya que las áreas planas para construcciones convencionales eran escasas… Era un lugar bastante bien ubicado en el sentido militar y en tres Guerras Ninja jamás había sido invadido debido a lo dificultoso que resultaba ingresar a ella sin conocer el área.

Un edificio con forma esférica y fachada de cristal dominaba el paisaje, el cual era la sede central desde donde el líder de la aldea, el Raikage, dirigía Kumo con mano de hierro. Era un hombre de piel oscura y marcada musculatura con casi dos metros de altura, de cabello rubio cenizo rozando el tono blanco y tenía una barba puntiaguda, además de un peculiar bigote escaso solamente presente sobre las comisuras de su boca. Utilizaba un pantalón negro con botas Ninja del mismo color con protecciones blancas, sostenido por un cinturón dorado bastante ancho y su capa de Kage abierta para mostrar sus enormes músculos, como vestimenta. Se encontraba de pie, mirando hacia el horizonte nuboso.

\- Próximamente tendremos la reunión en Konoha para negociar una posible alianza…- El moreno entrecerró los ojos

\- Lo sé… A-

A, el Yondaime Raikage, se encontraba abrazando posesivamente del cuello a una bella mujer de piel morena ligeramente más oscura que la del líder de Kumo. De largo cabello morado atado en una coleta alta que le llegaba casi a la cintura y unos exóticos ojos ámbar, aquella mujer vestía un traje negro ceñido a su cuerpo el cual complementaba con una Yukata de mangas cortas ajustada de color naranja y usaba botas Ninja de color blanco casi a las rodillas así como protecciones en los brazos. El contraste entre alturas era sumamente marcado, ya que la bella Kunoichi apenas tenía 1.56 m de estatura. La fémina vestía un traje Ninja ajustado de color negro que cubría casi todo su cuerpo excepto las manos y del cuello hacia arriba, botas Ninja de color blanco un poco debajo de las rodillas y una Yukata naranja de manga estrecha a los codos.

\- Y quiero que tú seas la embajadora de aquella comitiva, gatita…- El imponente hombre apretó a esa bella fémina contra su cuerpo

\- Veo que tienes ganas…- Murmuró la mujer, sonriendo de forma sugestiva -Pero no… Si quieres que vaya a Konoha, debo empezar los preparativos desde ahora y estar lista para cuando sea el momento…- Replicó la mujer, soltándose sutilmente

\- Muy bien- El líder de Kumo sonrió suavemente, dejando ir a su hembra, quien se dio media vuelta -Yoruichi…- A adoptó una expresión seria mientras la bella morena quedó frente a frente con él -Recuerda que el verdadero objetivo es que aproveches la oportunidad de que tendremos acceso a Konoha para infiltrarte y secuestrar a la hija del viejo Hiashi Hyuga…-

\- Lo sé, se supone que la chiquilla ahora tiene unos 7 años- La morena de exóticos rasgos endureció la mirada -Y es vital que Kumo consiga el Byakugan para aumentar nuestro poderío militar y no hay candidata mejor que esa niña, la cual según nuestro informante del Bonke, nació con el Byakugan más puro que se haya visto en décadas…-

\- Así es…- Asintió A con firmeza -Tenemos que apoderarnos de esa niña para obtener el Byakugan-

\- Confía en mí- Yoruichi suavizó la mirada -Por el honor del clan Shihouin, juro que esa chiquilla ya es nuestra…-

\- D-Disculpe, Raikage-sama…-

Los dos morenos voltearon a la entrada de la oficina con expresión seria para ver a una timorata mujer de lacio cabello negro a los hombros y contrastante piel clara en relación a ellos, ataviado con el chaleco blanco de un tirante, propio del uniforme Ninja oficial de la aldea sobre un vestido negro y largo que le cubría los brazos hasta las manos y llegaba hasta sus tobillos… Inmediatamente reconocieron a la nueva secretaría que trabajaba con ellos desde que Mabui, la anterior, se había retirado poco más de una semana atrás para tener una vida como civil.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Shizuka?- Cuestionó serio el rubio

\- Recién ha llegado la respuesta por parte de Konoha en relación a la reunión que se había pactado con anterioridad- La mujer le extendió un documento a su líder, quien lo tomó inmediatamente y comenzó a leerlo con detenimiento ante la mirada expectante de las dos mujeres -Entiendo- Volteó a ver a su amante -Yoruichi, se acerca el momento…-

\- Bien- Asintió seria la mujer de cabello morado

\- Shizuka- La mujer volteó seria hacia su líder

\- ¿Qué sucede, Raikage-sama?- Preguntó expectante la mujer

\- Es hora de comenzar la planeación para el secuestro de Hanabi Hyuga, ayuda a Yoruichi con todo lo que te pida- Declaró firme el gobernante de Kumo

\- Como usted diga- La secretaria asintió y tras hacer una reverencia, se retiró de la oficina

\- Bueno, entonces llegó la hora de comenzar a prepararme- La bella morena sonrió suavemente

\- ¿Y no podemos despedirnos…?- Cuestionó insinuante A

\- Lo siento, querido…- La mujer se acercó a su hombre y se estiró para tomarle la mejilla izquierda con la mano derecha suavemente -Pero mi hombre quiere un Byakugan y tengo que prepararme a detalle para cumplirle el caprichito y que me premie cuando se lo traiga…- Susurró en tono sugerente

\- Esperaré ansioso…- Replicó quedamente el moreno, mirando embobado a su hermosa amante.

Yoruichi dejó la habitación con un sexy contoneo de cadera a sabiendas de que A se la estaba comiendo con la mirada. Eran una pareja muy unida a pesar de que él con sus 43 años y ella con 26, se llevaban más de una década de edad. A espaldas de Yoruichi se hablaba que la Kunoichi de los Shihouin sólo había seducido al Raikage para ganar privilegios políticos y económicos para su clan…

A sabía que eso no era cierto, ya que la chica había rechazado todos esos regalos que él insistió en hacerle por mucho tiempo… Simplemente los unía la compatibilidad y el deseo de hacer grande a su aldea, por lo que era la persona en la que más confiaba ya el su fanatismo por la expansión de Kumo sólo era superado por el de ella. No podía confiarle una misión tan delicada e importante a otra persona, ya que si cualquier cosa salía mal, sólo esa maravillosa mujer tendría las agallas para evitar ser capturada con vida por el bien de Kumo, así tuviera que suicidarse…

La amaba con locura, como jamás había amado a alguna otra mujer. Por eso no pudo evitar sentirse angustiado cuando se dio cuenta de que era la única apta debido a sus capacidades para realizar esa misión tan potencialmente riesgosa…

Sin embargo, creía que siendo una de las mejores Kunoichi de su aldea, saldría avante y lograría el objetivo sin problemas.

…

\- ¿Y bien…?-

Habían pasado un par de días y los Naruto acompañados de sus madres miraban expectantes las diversas pruebas que realizaba la rubia esclava ataviada con el mismo vestuario que las mamás-esclavas. Lo que hizo fue revisar una muestra de esa materia oscura en un microscopio sumamente moderno que había sustraído clandestinamente del hospital de la aldea…

Tsunade analizaba a través del lente y no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando vio a las moléculas oscuras que formaban esa cosa cambiar de forma con facilidad, manteniéndose unidas.

Entonces, para expectación de los otros observadores, la Sannin moldeó un poco de Chakra en su dedo índice derecho y luego lo acercó al gran trozo de la desconcertante materia oscura que estaba dentro de un ancho vaso de cristal. Todos miraron sorprendidos cómo esa cosa parecía asimilar el Chakra de la rubia y comenzaba a tomar la misma forma del apéndice de la Sannin como si fuera una cubierta de látex.

\- Bueno…- Tsunade volteó a ver a sus amos y amas -Esta sustancia es una mezcla un tanto extraña de materia orgánica e inorgánica y está formado de unidades fundamentales que prácticamente actúan como células con una mente sumamente rudimentaria, por definirlo de alguna manera…-

\- ¿Entonces esa cosa tiene vida?- Cuestionó serio Omega

\- Podría decirse, aunque en realidad está al límite de lo vivo y lo no vivo, porque éstas células reaccionan al Chakra como acaban de ver… Aunque estoy siendo flexible en cuanto al uso del término 'célula'- Al terminar de hablar, la sustancia concluyó su transformación, emulando el dedo de un guante quirúrgico, sólo que en color negro -¿Ven? Podría decirse que es una materia oscura que vive del Chakra de su anfitrión, como una especie de simbionte tras adherirse a la piel… Además, tiene la capacidad de cambiar su coloración y textura según las necesidades del huésped en base a sus pensamientos, como si tuvieran un receptor integrado que interpreta los pensamientos del huésped con esa 'mente' primitiva-

\- ¿Y qué puede ofrecer en esa relación de interdependencia?- Cuestionó Alpha con creciente interés

\- Si bien tiene propiedades orgánicas, básicamente sería una especie de zombi inorgánico con la capacidad de adoptar diversas formas y sus alcances están limitados por la cantidad misma de la sustancia- Respondió seria la voluptuosa mujer -Y por las pruebas previas que he realizado, esta materia oscura es capaz de ocultar el flujo de Chakra del anfitrión mientras devora el exceso natural que nadie por sí mismo es capaz de evitar emitir, así, el anfitrión se volvería indetectable para los Ninja Sensores que basan sus habilidades en detectar ese Chakra residual, sin mencionar el hecho de que tiene propiedades aislantes que ocultan la temperatura corporal…-

\- Vaya, eso sí podría ser útil…- Murmuró la pelirroja

\- Eso aumentaría exponencialmente las posibilidades de una emboscada exitosa- Agregó pensativa la peliazul

\- Utilizado como material para ropa, tendríamos una gran ventaja militar ya que además de lo que mencioné antes, tiene más resistencia que la tela Ninja utilizada para fabricar los uniformes oficiales y debido a su capacidad para cambiar de forma, puede convertirse en prácticamente cualquier prenda, pero hay algo interesante…- Agregó la espectacular integrante del Clan Senju

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó el Naruto marcado de la mano derecha

\- Pues… Debido a su origen, esta extraña sustancia tiene una firma de Chakra idéntica a la de ustedes, mis amos- Contestó seria la escultural rubia -Por lo que ustedes tienen influencia sobre ella sin importar que esté unida a un huésped o no… Es como si fuera su propia piel, la cual puede controlar con sus ondas cerebrales ya que estas células recibirán y obedecerán sus órdenes incluso si ustedes no son los anfitriones del objetivo-

Los dos Uzumaki mostraban notorias erecciones en sus pantalones….

Con el tiempo, los rubios le tomaron bastante gusto a controlar a sus hermosas esclavas y realmente había llegado el punto que en solamente tenían que moldear a detalle las mentes de las hembras, puestos que ya estaban totalmente sometidas a sus deseos y buscaban nuevas formas de profundizar y detallar ese control… Ese inesperado accidente, al parecer les había ofrecido una nueva opción para ello.

\- Muy bien, abuela-esclava, quítate la ropa- Dijeron los Naruto a coro tras unir sus pensamientos con aquél extraño vínculo que tenían

\- Con digan, mis dueños…-

La mujer se puso de pie y al instante se despojó de su ropa, bajando el cierre frontal de su fetichista traje con sexualidad y suave movimiento de su cuerpo, deseando deleitar a sus amos y amas con la vista. Los Uzumaki miraban complacidos el espectáculo, más cuando la sensual abuela se acuclilló para quitarse sus botas lentamente una vez que su vestimenta había caído a sus pies, dejando ver sus tentadoramente torneadas piernas. Se levantó cuando terminó de cumplir la orden, posando sus manos en su delineada cintura.

\- Listo, mis amos…- La mujer sonrió ansiosa, al sentir las miradas de sus dueños y sus señoras sobre su cuerpo -¿En qué más puedo servirles?-

\- Ya lo verás…- Los patriarcas del clan voltearon a verse con perversas sonrisas

"Hace casi una semana que no dominamos a la puta de mi suegra…" Pensó con perversión la pelirroja

"Cuando nuestros amos terminen con esto, vamos a enseñarle nuevos trucos a esta zorra vieja…" La peliazul se pasó la lengua por los labios.

Mientras la bella Sannin se quedó de pie expectante, las dos madres de Naruto se voltearon a ver como adivinándose el pensamiento, sonriéndose cómplices. Ambas se entendían a la perfección, porque desde que Konan llegó a vivir a Konoha, Kushina prácticamente era su única amiga y Akashio, sintió desde el comienzo esa conexión única con Aoishio. Además, desde que su adorado hijo-amo se había apoderado de ellas, ese lazo no había hecho más que fortalecerse al punto de llegar a entenderse sin necesidad de palabras.

Por otro lado, los patriarcas Uzumaki miraban con regocijo a su fiel abuela-esclava mientras con su mente unificada, la analizaban a conciencia… Tenía el cuerpo de toda una puta en plenitud y lo mejor era que estaba totalmente sometida a sus designios. Podían hacerle literalmente lo que quisieran y ella lo aceptaría siempre, solamente preocupada por dejarlos satisfechos con su sumisión y docilidad.

Habían pensado durante el tiempo que duró el estudio de Tsunade sobre nuevas formas de satisfacer su futura vida sexual, porque ciertamente tener a todas esas mujeres sería un sueño para cualquiera. Pero tampoco se trataba de tener todo el tiempo poco más que preciosas muñecas de carne y hueso a su servicio, así que poco a poco les irían regresando sus personalidades originales… Corrompidas por su influencia para que siempre estuvieran bajo su poder y conservaran en buena medida su individualidad, justo como lo habían estado haciendo con sus amadas madres, el cual era un proceso largo y exhaustivo pero que bien valía la pena llevar a cabo.

\- Bien, abuela-esclava…- Los rubios comenzaron a realizar una secuencia de sellos de mano -Vamos a premiarte por ser tan buena y obediente…-

\- G-Gracias, nietos-amos…- Asintió la Ninja Médico, visiblemente excitada por el coro de sus amados dueños.

Cuando terminaron, los dos posaron sus manos delante de sus rostros y luego comenzando a caminar lentamente hacia la mujer…

Tsunade simplemente cerró los ojos y dejó llevar por las sensaciones una vez que sus dueños comenzaron a recorrer lentamente su cuerpo. La acariciaban lascivamente, recorriendo su tersa y rejuvenecida piel por aquellos baños herbales continuos. La mujer comenzó a gemir conforme ambos rubios, Alpha por delante y Omega por detrás, aumentaron la intensidad del magreo y se enfocaron en sus generosas tetas y aquél firme culo mientras la pobre mujer se excitaba más y más al sentir los miembros de sus nietos a través de las vestimentas.

Conforme las entusiastas manos recorrían la exuberante anatomía Senju, poco a poco iban cubriéndola con la materia oscura que surgía de sus palmas como agua en un arroyo y gradualmente tomaba la forma de un fetichista traje de látex igual a la ropa que se había quitado instantes antes.

\- ¡Ah…!- Lanzó un alarido al cielo cuando el Uzumaki delante de ella pellizcó sus pezones con sonrisa maliciosa -¡Más, más mis amos…!- Inmóvil, se mordía los labios para sentir cómo sus nalgas eran apretadas con intensidad -¡Por favor, úsenme como quieran…!-

Los Naruto se acuclillaron para decepción de su abuela y poco a poco comenzaron a recorrerla centímetro a centímetro con sus manos, no dejando ni una sola parte sin tocar. La pobre Tsunade estaba ruborizada del rostro y sexys gotas de sudor comenzaron a bajar desde su frente, haciendo un camino por toda su piel mientras su nuevo vestuario estaba terminándose poco a poco. Finamente los rubios se detuvieron en la barbilla cuando toda la rubia estaba cubierta de la materia oscura del cuello para abajo y se alejaron un poco de ella…

Kushina y Konan se voltearon a ver y se sonrieron cómplices, para simplemente comenzar a desvestirse también.

La poderosa Sannin no pudo resistir de pie mucho tiempo, ya que la materia oscura conforme se moldeaba acorde a los deseos de sus amos, la hacía sentir como si aquellas manos siguieran sobre su piel. Incluso cuando esa cosa se concentró más en sus pies para tomar gradualmente la forma de unas botas de exagerado tacón y plataforma que le sumaban 15 centímetros a su estatura, las cuales terminaron un poco antes de sus piernas, terminó por arrodillarse sometida a esas sensaciones que la estremecían de los pies a la punta de sus cabellos. Antes de cerrar los ojos y abandonarse por completo a ese inigualable placer, pudo escuchar cómo sus señoras comenzaban a gemir conforme también eran ataviadas con esa ropa tan especial…

…

Hiashi Hyuga era el veterano y ciertamente fastidiado líder del Clan Hyuga. Originalmente él ya no debería ser la cabeza de su clan debido a que rebasaba los 62 años y si bien estaba en buenas condiciones físicas, ya sólo era una sombra del gran Shinobi que alguna vez había sido.

Pero… ¿Por qué seguía siendo el líder de su clan?

La respuesta era sencilla: sucesión…

Bastante tiempo atrás, tuvo a su hija Hinata. Y él amaba a esa niña. Si bien era distante emocionalmente con ella, la entrenó lo mejor que pudo con el fin de que ella se convirtiera en la siguiente cabeza de los Hyuga… Pero ocurrió lo que tuvo que ocurrir y muy a su pesar, las leyes en el clan eran claras en cuanto a tener descendencia fuera del matrimonio y lo que eso implicaba para la pérdida de la exclusividad de su preciado Doujutsu, por lo que se vio obligado a desterrarla con el fin de evitar que ella y sus hijos recibieran el Hyuga Souke no Juinjutsu (Técnica del Sello Maldito de la Familia Principal Hyuga), al tiempo que falseó los informes médicos de sus nietos para hacer parecer que el gen del preciado Byakugan era tan débil en ambos que jamás lo despertarían ni por asomo…

Ciertamente vigilaba a la distancia a su hija, aunque por ley estuviera obligado a no dirigirle la palabra jamás y terminantemente tuviera prohibido ayudarla. Nunca supo quién había sido el padre de sus nietos, pero supuso que si su retoño enfrentó valientemente el tener que lidiar con una vida difícil como madre soltera, seguramente amaba al padre de sus hijos, que posiblemente murió durante el ataque del Kyubi a la aldea porque había una cierta relación de fechas entre ese trágico acontecimiento y el posterior nacimiento de sus nietos…

Debido a todo eso, tuvo que mantenerse en el poder para que la línea de sucesión original se mantuviera… Su esposa, Hitomi Hyuga, siempre estuvo en desacuerdo con las leyes del clan y su distanciamiento de él, producto de dejar a su suerte a su adorada Hinata, se volvió muy marcado. Hiashi realmente estaba atado de manos y se sentía impotente al encima, tener que fingir desprecio por el fruto del amor con la mujer de su vida.

Estuvieron años distanciados, al punto de parecer dos extraños en la misma casa y estuvieron cerca de la separación. Sin embargo, eran tantos años de amor que simplemente no pudieron evitar buscarse cuando la soledad terminó por rebasarlos… Entonces decidieron seguir juntos y afrontar lo que pasara sin importar lo complicado que fuera.

Y lo que pasó fue realmente algo extraordinario…

A pesar de su avanzada edad, los dos todavía eran sexualmente activos debido a que se mantenían en excelentes condiciones físicas y sucedió un milagro realmente extraordinario: Hitomi Hyuga, a sus más de 52 años, había quedado embarazada…

Y parecía que una semilla de esperanza había nacido para los Hyuga.

La madre de Hinata era sumamente querida en el clan, porque al contrario de sus graníticos líderes, era una mujer realmente amable que hacía caso omiso de la separación entre las familias y a todos los trataba por igual. Souke (Familia Principal) y Bonke (Familia Secundaria) unieron esfuerzos sinceramente, como no se había visto en mucho tiempo, para que ese bebé llegara al mundo en las mejores condiciones, cuidando devotamente a la mujer con el objetivo claro de que su embarazo de alto riesgo llegara a buen término…

El objetivo se cumplió cabalmente y la pequeña Hanabi Hyuga nació saludable y sin problemas, para satisfacción total del clan del Byakugan. Era una bebé sumamente hermosa de cabello castaño, que tenía un cierto parecido a su padre y creció rodeada de lujos y el aprecio de todo su clan; además, según los ancianos, estaba destinada a la grandeza por su casi mesiánico nacimiento.

Su talento para el uso del Byakugan quedó demostrado cuando comenzó su entrenamiento con tan sólo cuatro años y un par de años después ya era capaz de derrotar a chicos que fácilmente le doblaban la edad. Aquella habilidad era atribuida a que realmente era un regalo del cielo y su talento era solamente equiparable a su belleza, siendo igual de hermosa que su hermana mayor a su edad…

Si bien las dos sabían que tenían una hermana, Hanabi y Hinata no habían podido siquiera conocerse en persona debido a las leyes Hyuga, que eran severas con el exilio y más tratándose de una heredera de la línea principal que había roto una de las más sagradas reglas en relación a mantener la pureza de su Kekkei Genkai. Y sin saberlo, las dos hermanas se querían bastante, ya que la curiosidad dio paso al cariño. La pequeña podía pasar muchas horas en el regazo de su madre, quien parecía haber rejuvenecido por lo menos 10 años con su nacimiento, escuchando las historias que le platicaba sobre la vida de su hermana mayor, a la que admiraba más y más, día a día, conforme sabía de su historia…

Por otro lado, Hinata adoraba a esa pequeña, ya que a pesar de lo restrictivo de las leyes de los Hyuga, Hitomi las había violado manteniendo un débil lazo con su hija a través de una carta que ambas se intercambiaban mensualmente para no perder el contacto. Por eso la hermana mayor conocía a la menor y estuvo enterada de su existencia en todo momento…

Y cuando el Arma Definitiva se enteró de todo al invadir la mente de la hermana mayor, no le impidió mantener esa conexión, más que nada porque si ese vínculo llegara a cortarse, Hitomi Hyuga podría sospechar del profundo cambio que había sufrido su hija mayor tras ser dominada y sometida por el Uzumaki, así que al menos a los ojos de la matriarca de los Hyuga, todo seguía normal como Hinata misma le decía mediante esas cartas.

Y era Hanabi Hyuga, esa niña casi regalada por el cielo a su clan, la que estaba en la mira de Yoruichi Shihouin…

…

Los chicos en la academia continuaban con su formación Ninja. La generación de Naruto pronto tuvo a nueve chicos destacados que parecían ser los candidatos principales a graduarse y a integrar los Equipos Genin cuando eso sucediera…

En cuanto a los chicos de rendimiento alto, en primer lugar, estaba Ino Yamanaka, una joven rubia que siendo hábil en todas las ramas Ninja, había destacado bastante y su promedio era el mejor de todos. Después, estaba Sarada en segundo lugar, ya que si bien era diestra en buena parte de las artes Shinobi, la chica Yamanaka dejaba ver un mayor potencial en los Hijutsu (Técnicas Secretas) de su clan. El tercer lugar era para Boruto, que debido a su turbio entorno familiar había bajado su rendimiento en relación a años anteriores.

Los chicos de rendimiento medio tenían a Shino Aburame en cuarto lugar general, un joven que era diestro en las habilidades de su clan aunque tenía falencias en otras áreas, como el Taijutsu. Luego seguía la entusiasta Chouchou, que dominaba de forma diestra los Hijutsu Akimichi y aunque tenía una capacidad aceptable en las demás áreas, era pésima para el Genjutsu. En sexto lugar se encontraba Himawari, que era buena en Taijutsu y tras haber despertado el Kekkei Genkai en su sangre, el Byakugan, tenía un potencial interesante que todavía no demostraba debido a que tenía que mantenerlo oculto hasta que se graduara para evitar las represalias del Clan Hyuga.

Por otro lado, entre los estudiantes de rendimiento bajo dentro de los posibles candidatos a graduarse el siguiente año, se encontraba el rubio Uzumaki en séptimo lugar general. A los ojos de la gente, tenía una gran capacidad en Genjutsu y se le daba bastante bien, pero apenas rebasaba lo mínimo que se requería en otras áreas para aprobarlas. El siguiente puesto era para Kiba, que era diestro en las artes de los Inuzuka, pero tenía que pulir y perfeccionar su estilo en buena medida. Finalmente estaba Shikamaru Nara, que era conocido por ser un holgazán y apenas hacer lo necesario para aprobar las diversas pruebas académicas…

\- Bien chicos, el día de hoy vamos a repasar las lecciones previas sobre cómo disipar un Genjutsu…-

La mayoría de los estudiantes, principalmente los chicos, escuchaban atentos a la preciosa Kurenai-sensei, que iniciaba con un tema muy importante para la formación básica de los Ninja con ligera incomodidad, ya que podía sentir las miradas lascivas de sus estudiantes enfocadas en su anatomía. Era algo que le molestaba sobre impartir clases, ya que ella quería destacar para los chicos por medio de la enseñanza y no simplemente por ser la profesora con la que sus estudiantes, prácticamente hormonas con patas a esa edad, fantaseaban sexualmente.

Sin embargo, las chicas sí escuchaban con detenimiento el conocimiento que ella les brindaba entusiasta, así como el chico Uzumaki…

Naruto era un estudiante dedicado y al parecer bien portado, porque no había tenido problemas desde el incidente de años atrás evidente provocado por Boruto Hyuga. Si bien su querido Asuma le reiteraba que no tenía futuro en el Ninjutsu porque tenía problemas para enfocar su Chakra correctamente cuando se preparaba para utilizar Ninjutsu básico, para el Genjutsu había demostrado bastante potencial y le había tomado aprecio por la atención no pervertida que le ponía a sus palabras durante las clases. Además, con frecuencia se le acercaba para preguntarle sus dudas y mejorar en lo posible…

Simplemente era un amor como estudiante y le agarró cariño por su dedicación.

Por otro lado, Boruto no era para nada entusiasta y era bastante problemático, porque tendía a meterse con otros compañeros que intimidados, no se atrevían a acusarlo o hablar de lo que el rubio Hyuga les hacía cuando estaban delante de Iruka. Ella no tenía una buena opinión de él y creía que el chico necesitaba terapia, porque de unos años a la fecha era irritable y se molestaba con facilidad, pero su novio hablaba bien de él, porque era diestro con el Ninjutsu. Además, fuera de las miradas pervertidas descaradas que le dedicaba, no le prestaba atención alguna, pero no era malo con Genjutsu y por ende, no podía llamarle la atención…

Si de ella hubiera sido la decisión, jamás lo hubiese tomado como estudiante.

Y así pasaban las clases, con las futuras Kunoichi escuchando y aprendiendo, mas el añadido de las observaciones puntuales y generalmente correctas del rubio con marcas en las mejillas, que la hacían sentir bastante apreciada porque eran cosas que ella misma quería que sus alumnos cuestionaran para profundizarse en los temas y demostraran que realmente estaban entendiendo lo que les enseñaba. Aunque era cansino tener que soportar a Boruto preguntando cosas muy básicas sin que se molestara en ocultar esa mirada extraña que mezclaba rencor por lo que había pasado hace años con evidente perversión…

…

\- ¿En serio? Pero si el chiquillo es una esponja para el Ninjutsu-

\- Yo lo sé, pero realmente me molesta que no tome en serio la clase de Genjutsu, casi como si quisiera darme a entender que no es importante…-

La Yuuhi y el Sarutobi se encontraban en una de sus tantas citas en el entorno civil de la aldea, disfrutando un café humeante y un trozo de pastel. Durante sus encuentros en aquella cafetería casi no frecuentada por Ninja, comenzaban por coquetearse y alabarse por sus respectivos encantos. A la Kunoichi le encantaba a sobremanera que su novio la halagara por sus sentimientos amables hacia las personas y sus virtudes emocionales, mientras que ella se desvivía por halagarlo en torno a su gallarda y despreocupada personalidad…

Compañeros desde que eran estudiantes en la Academia Ninja, se conocían con la palma de la mano y por ende, Asuma sabía perfectamente que su novia si bien cuidaba bastante de su apariencia, valoraba más los sentimientos y por eso él se enfocaba en eso. Además, mientras no estuvieran casados, los encuentros físicos entre ambos se limitaban a castos besos en parte debido a que las relaciones sexuales previas al matrimonio eran mal vistas en todos los clanes de Konoha y salvo una que otra extraordinaria excepción, generalmente recibían castigo por el riesgo que representaba ese tipo de cosas para la seguridad de la información al interior de los clanes…

Y el clan Sarutobi tenía un alto estatus dentro de Konoha. Siendo el clan del que provenía el actual Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, era uno de los fundadores de la aldea junto a los Uchiha, los Senju y los Shimura. Era sumamente respetado porque tras la gradual extinción de los Senju, tomó el relevo como el clan líder en la aldea, posición que se reforzó con la caída del Clan del Sharingan hasta ser el más prestigioso de los clanes sólo por debajo de los Hyuga.

Así que resultaba evidente la obligación de Asuma para mantenerse casto hasta unir su vida con su amada Kurenai en matrimonio…

Bueno, cuando tuviera el valor de proponérselo.

Para la Kunoichi experta en Genjutsu, esa particularidad de su novio resultaba demasiado conveniente a su visión del amor, ya que era una mujer enamorada perdidamente del romance. Su corazón se llenaba de dicha cuando era cortejada por su pareja con rosas, dulces elegidos a sus gustos y demás detalles románticos. Por eso amaba a su detallista pareja, además del plus que para ella significaba la falta de perversión de Asuma en relación a su cuerpo.

Acomplejada desde pequeña debido a que su belleza natural se manifestó como un crecimiento precoz en su anatomía, recibió la envidia de sus compañeras y también como era talentosa y dedicada, ascendió rápidamente tras su graduación, lo que provocó habladurías de las chicas frustradas de su generación tildándola de ofrecida, resbalosa e incluso la etiquetaron de trepadora, que simplemente ascendía seduciendo a quien se requiriera para subir de posición.

Todas esas burlas la traumaron al punto de querer demostrar que ella era valiosa por ser una gran Kunoichi experta en Genjutsu y valiosa por sus cualidades dentro y fuera del campo de batalla, antes que ser simplemente un trozo de carne puesto en un altar por un montón de depravados. Su conocimiento en las artes ilusorias era bastante avanzado no sólo para Konoha, sino para la Nación del Fuego.

Sobra decir que odiaba a los pervertidos que la miraban como lo que trataba de demostrar que no era…

Ya cuando las conversaciones de la pareja terminaban en cuanto a sus tópicos privados, llegaba el momento de tocar su lado profesional. Siendo que los dos eran prestigiosos Jounin, fueron seleccionados para impartir clases en la academia con el fin de preparar a los futuros Shinobi y Kunoichi lo mejor posible para el futuro…

\- Bueno, puede que Boruto crea que el Genjutsu no es tan importante en el campo de batalla, ya que él gusta de querer hacer cosas espectaculares para llamar la atención de los demás, especialmente de las chicas- Replicó el barbudo Ninja

\- Igual no me gusta su actitud, debería ser como Naruto, él sí es un buen modelo de estudiante- Replicó la pelinegra, graciosamente enfadada

\- Aunque bueno, lo que le sobra de dedicación, le falta de talento…- Asuma sonrió nerviosamente

\- Puede ser, pero el talento a veces es rebasado por la dedicación- Replicó la Yuuhi con discreto enojo al recordar al problemático Hyuga -Por cierto, aprovechando que vas a estar en tu reunión de clan, Naruto me pidió que le ayudara con algo que no entendió en la clase…-

\- Vaya, al menos el chico se atreve a aprender- El Sarutobi suavizó su expresión

\- De hecho no debe tardar, lo cité aquí a las 4 y media…- La pareja volteó al reloj colgado sobre la barra del establecimiento, que marcaba 4:29 con el segundero casi en el doce -Y mira, ahí viene…-

El chico iba entrando al establecimiento, mirando por el lugar para dar con su Sensei en Genjtusu. Rápidamente vio a la pareja y se dirigió hacia ellos realizando una actuación de niño cohibido y apenado que parecía perfectamente natural.

\- Buenas tardes, Yuuhi-sensei, Sarutobi-sensei- El chico hizo una respetuosa reverencia

\- Vamos chico, no seas tan formal, hace apenas un rato que nos vimos- El Jounin sonrió cansadamente

\- Hola, Naruto-kun- La Kunoichi saludó sonriente -Bueno Asuma, ya me voy… No llegues tarde a tu reunión-

\- No te preocupes- Dijo sonriente mientras veía a su novia ponerse de pie -Termino mi café y salgo para allá…-

\- Nos vemos- La pareja se despidió con un fugaz beso en los labios y entonces la mujer se dirigió a la salida del lugar

\- Hasta mañana, Sarutobi-sensei- Se retiró tras hacer la misma reverencia con la que había saludado para alcanzar a la Kunoichi y flanquearla a la derecha

\- Adiós- El barbudo hombre se despidió del Uzumaki "Es un buen chico, pero con ese carácter timorato y frágil, no llegará lejos…" Pensó aburrido mientras miraba partir a ese chiquillo junto con su amada novia

"Recuérdalo bien, imbécil…" Naruto Alpha sonrió sombríamente apenas le dio la espalda al barbudo "Porque será el último beso sincero que recibirás de esta zorra…" Su sonrisa se afiló al ver el sutil contoneo del trasero de su Sensei favorita mientras los dos dejaban el lugar.

…

Desde el palco especial de la tribuna alrededor de la Arena de Combate, Naruto Omega miraba un encuentro de práctica entre Kushina y Konan… Tsunade y Koharu, inexpresivas, flanqueaban el asiento amplio sobre el que estaba posado su amo, la Senju a la derecha y la Utatane a la izquierda. Junto a ellas, a su vez, la Hyuga estaba posada en rígida postura militar junto a la exuberante rubia y la Uchiha se mantenía firme al lado de la voluptuosa castaña.

Todas vestían sus nuevos atuendos negros formados por la materia oscura y permanecían atentas, ya que se encontraban en una sesión de entrenamiento, por lo que debían concentrarse totalmente en la batalla delante de sus ojos… No importaba lo placentero que fuera sentir sobre su piel esa cosa sin nombre surgida del Chakra de sus amos y las hiciera sentirse aún más bajo el poder e influencia del Arma Definitiva.

El rubio marcado de la mano derecha, observaba a su madre pelirroja usar su Kinton: Kongousa (Elemento Metal: Cadenas de Adamantino) en forma de un domo a su alrededor para cubrirse del poderoso vendaval de proyectiles hechos con Origami y surgidos del cuerpo de su madre peliazul como producto de su flexible Jutsu Kamigami no Mai (Danza del Dios de Papel). Era un combate donde ambas estaban peleando para probar la resistencia de la materia oscura, por lo que combatían sin restricciones…

Cuando terminó el bombardeo de Kunai y Shuriken de papel, Kushina disipó sus cadenas para mirar fijamente a su enemiga, que se mantenía levitando en el aire con esa curiosa forma que en apariencia estaba hecha de papel, simplemente contando con la mitad de su cuerpo de la cintura hacia arriba mientras que la parte inferior parecía más el remanente de un vestido y aquellas alas a sus costados le daban un aire simplemente imponente, como si fuera un ángel.

Konan por otra parte, analizaba detenidamente a su contrincante. Desde la altura donde se encontraba podía estudiar el campo de batalla y ver qué opciones tenía para tomar alguna ventaja. La pelirroja tenía experiencia combatiendo en la guerra, por lo que debía evitar cederle palmo alguno de terreno. Además, la conocía de años y tenía perfectamente claro de lo que era capaz.

\- ¡Fuuton: Shinkuudan (Elemento Viento: Bala de Vacío)…!- Gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo, realizando los mismos sellos de mano.

Ambas inhalaron aire, inflando sus pechos para luego liberar poderosas esferas de viento que se dirigieron al frente con firmeza y chocaron violentamente, generando una corriente de viento considerable en todas direcciones ante la mirada del Uzumaki y sus otras esclavas…

Mientras Aoishio se reconstituía en su forma humana y caía con elegancia al suelo para iniciar un combate cercano contra Akashio, las otras esclavas analizaban detenidamente cada paso que las matriarcas daban…

Mikoto observaba sus flujos de Chakra mezclados con los de los trajes hechos de materia oscura gracias que su propia vestimenta le permitía interpretar esa información a través del Ojo que Copia. Copiaba a detalle sus perfectos movimientos para asimilarlos y usarlos ella misma cuando fuera necesario. Ciertamente no podía copiar el Kamigami no Jutsu ni el Kinton, pero fuera de eso, todo lo que pudiera tomar para sí misma era bien recibido.

Hinata canalizaba los datos que su propio uniforme le proporcionaba para poder pasar a través de la ofuscación de la materia oscura para ver los Tenketsu de sus amas. También, mientras seguía todos esos veloces y precisos movimientos, entrenaba su Ojo Blanco para interpretar más rápido la información que recibía y actuar en consecuencia. También aprendía a encontrar los puntos débiles del objetivo rápidamente para tomar ventaja de ello.

Tsunade analizaba todos los datos valiosos de esa práctica con el fin de obtener más información sobre el material sin nombre creado por su amo y mientras sus dueñas combatían fieramente empuñando Kunai con maestría, en un duelo sumamente parejo, alternando el uso de la fuerza para imponerse con habilidosos tajos que se bloqueaban mutuamente, dando muestras de la habilidad que las Dos Mareas poseían.

Koharu entretanto, observaba con detenimiento los movimientos de sus dueñas, buscando errores en lo posible para hacer las observaciones pertinentes con el fin de pulir todavía más sus habilidades con el fin de perfeccionarlas lo más posible y convertirlas en las Kunoichi perfectas en el campo de batalla, así como debía hacerlo con las demás esclavas de sus amados y adorados amos. Como la de mayor experiencia en el campo de batalla, era voz autorizada para hacer ese tipo de observaciones.

Naruto se mantenía expectante al combate. Quería ver qué tanto había permeado la instrucción militar en sus mamás-esclavas, ya que al ser las que más tiempo tenían bajo su tiránica influencia, eran sobre las que basaba sus planteamientos para luego aplicarlos en sus otras sumisas servidoras. Era así como había trabajado desde que comenzó a incrementar su clan con el ingreso de Tsunade y luego con el de sus demás víctimas…

Había pasado por diversas etapas y tenía estudio de cada una de ellas en rasgos generales, las cuales fue recordando conforme sus mamás pasaban a un combate de Taijutsu tras desarmarse mutuamente después de un duelo de fuerza finalizado con un giro de muñecas similar que mandó sus Kunai a volar lejos.

Dominar la Mente…

Fue el primer paso que realizó cuando emboscó a sus madres hacía ya 7 años, capturándolas al someterlas con las cadenas del Kinton con el fin de que no pudieran defenderse del asalto a sus mentes, ya fuera con el Sharingan o con el péndulo de metal cristalizado hecho de Chakra Kinton. Impuso su voluntad a sus consciencias de forma que al desvincularlas afectivamente de sus recuerdos excepto lo que tenían en relación a él mismo, las hizo sumamente moldeables y vulnerables. Ciertamente, había variaciones en relación al cómo lo fue realizando posteriormente con Tsunade y las demás, pero la meta era básicamente la misma: someter la mente de la víctima y vencer toda su resistencia con el fin de reconstruirla a su antojo.

Luego seguía la Mente Olvidadiza…

Una vez que las mentes de sus esclavas estaban listas, comenzaba la despiadada reconstrucción de las mismas, reacomodando los recuerdos y memorias de las mujeres de acuerdo a sus intereses para hacer coherente para sus cerebros la dominación y el control mental del que eran víctimas, para que todo parecería normal y no entraran en conflicto con sus esencias originales. El mejor ejemplo de este paso era sin duda Hinata, a la que se le moldearon y manipularon sus recuerdos y emociones de forma que podía ser cruel y mostrar una total falta de empatía con sus propios hijos y reorientar sus vivencias y recuerdos en aras de ser totalmente fiel y servicial a él.

Después estaba el Condicionamiento…

Largas sesiones de control mental y mensajes que se grababan a fuego en lo más profundo del subconsciente de sus víctimas, de tal forma que las esclavas lo interpretaran como sus propios pensamientos y sus propias convicciones. Así, su obediencia y lealtad sería absoluta y sincera, con el fin de convertirse en las herramientas perfectas para el objetivo final del Clan Uzumaki en relación a su conquista del Ninkai. Era básicamente establecer cuáles serían sus roles por el resto de su vida y que no sólo obedecieran fielmente, sino que lo hicieran con plena convicción de que eran sus propios pensamientos e ideales.

Posteriormente seguía la Racionalización, el proceso actual.

Después de tener condicionadas a sus esclavas de acuerdo a sus gustos, comenzaba gradualmente a reconectar los sentimientos existentes en los recuerdos a las mentes de sus esclavas, con la finalidad de que recuperaran sus personalidades originales, si bien corrompidas por las nuevas directrices en sus mentes implantadas durante el proceso de condicionamiento…

Kushina y Konan eran buenas exponentes de lo bien que estaba llevándose a cabo esta parte del largo procedimiento, ya que si bien habían asumido su papel como las Matriarcas Uzumaki, ambas se enfocaban en ciertas esclavas por razones concretas.

La pelirroja tenía predilección por Mikoto y Hinata, ya que una era su mejor amiga y la otra había sido amante de su esposo, así que abusaba de la Uchiha porque la consideraba una mojigata que no era apta para servirle a su amo y al clan, por lo tanto, debía ser reeducada como una esclava ninfómana fiel a su amo y a los Uzumaki. En cuanto a la Hyuga, si era tan puta como para meterse con un hombre casado, era lo suficientemente zorra como para ser una fábrica de bebés para su hijo-amo y también una concubina para saciar los instintos lésbicos y bisexuales de las otras esclavas. Cuando tenía la oportunidad de dominarlas a ambas la provechaba y no dudaba en compartirlas con su querida Konan cuando se presentaba la ocasión.

Konan le tenía una especial predilección a Koharu, ya que la xenofobia que demostrara la viejita antes de ser sometida le desagradaba bastante y le resultaba muy divertido tenerla a sus pies, devorando su almeja importada de Ame mientras le rendía pleitesía al tiempo que se aceptaba a sí misma como una hembra inferior a la peliazul y aceptaba obedecerla a ella, a su adorado amo y al Clan Uzumaki, sinceramente arrepentida por haber sido una de las personas más influyentes en la decisión de llevar a cabo la Operación Vertical. Decidida a enmendar su error, la Utatane estaba decidida a ser la más fiel y la más devota de todas las esclavas…

Podía ponerla durante horas a comerle su coño y el de su querida pelirroja por el simple placer de hacerlo.

Pero ambas le tenían un especial aprecio a la Sannin. Empáticas por el dolor que la exuberante rubia reflejaba por haber abandonado a Minato cuando era un bebé, estaban decididas a convertirla en la más fiel y puta de las esclavas Uzumaki, para que después de ellas mismas, fuera la más perfecta concubina de su hijo-amo. Por eso cuando tenían la oportunidad y la famosa Ninja Médico no se encontraba trabajando en alguna investigación para el bien del clan, aprovechaban para dominarla y someterla, saciando también su marcada vena lésbica producto de su condicionamiento, ya que la sensual Sannin era la más voluptuosa de todas las esclavas que tenía el Arma Definitiva a su disposición… Podían pasar horas humillándola de forma consensuada y recordándole mientras la magreaban y morreaban, que le pertenecía en cuerpo, mente y alma a su nieto-amo, así como a ellas.

Y Naruto sabía todo eso, lo que lo tenía bastante satisfecho en cuanto al desarrollo de su plan, el cual llevaba años gestándose… Como le había dicho al Kyubi durante su encuentro, si bien ambos eran prisioneros de sus destinos, por lo menos él podía escoger qué tan cómoda sería su prisión.

Porque él quería la mejor prisión que cualquier criminal jamás hubiera tenido en la historia y no se detendría hasta conseguirlo…

…

El departamento de la Yuuhi era ciertamente pequeño, pero también era cómodo, con un par de suaves mueble en su cómoda sala con una mesa de cristal al centro, lugar de trabajo del estudiante y la experimentada Ninja…

El rubio estudiante se encontraba estudiando con su bella Sensei especialista en Genjutsu con marcado entusiasmo y la bella pelinegra no podría estar más satisfecha. Habían avanzado bastante sobre la aplicación de Genjutsu en varios aspectos, ya que las artes ilusorias, a diferencia del combate cuerpo a cuerpo o las técnicas Ninja, podían ser lanzados con el fin de afectar cualquiera de los cinco sentidos que tenían las personas.

Kurenai pensaba seriamente en solicitar ser la Jounin Sensei del equipo de su querido estudiante rubio, ya que se sentía muy gusto con él y en verdad adoraba esa pasión que el chico tenía por aprender. No le importaba en lo más mínimo que tuviera al Kyuubi en su interior, él la había visto como una mujer habilidosa y sumamente sabía en su especialidad; y esa admiración que decía tenerle demostrada con el empeño que le ponía a su aprendizaje con ella, valía mucho.

Estaban terminando la lección sobre Genjutsu basado en el sonido y la sesión había sido bastante productiva bajo la perspectiva de la Jounin, porque el chico había entendido los conceptos básicos del mismo, así como las formas de contrarrestarlo… Aunque no sabía que el Arma Definitiva tenía ese conocimiento prácticamente desde que le había sido revelado su deber.

Una vez que el chico dejó su libreta sobre la mesa, buscó en la mochila una caja que llevaba envuelta con papel rojo y un moño blanco coronándola. Se la ofreció a la mujer, quien aceptó con una discreta sonrisa, sinceramente alagada con el detalle de su aparentemente tímido estudiante.

\- Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para enseñarme, Yuuhi-sensei- El chico sonrió ruborizado, bajando la cabeza

\- De nada, Naruto-kun- La bella mujer sonrió suavemente -Pero llámame Kurenai, somos amigos después de todo… ¿No?-

\- S-Sí, Kurenai-sensei- La azabache cerró los ojos, un tanto resignada a la formalidad del chico que dejaba ver la buena y tal vez un tanto excesiva educación que el chico parecía haber recibido

\- Son dulces que me ayudaron a comprar mis mamás, espero que le gusten…-

\- ¡Muchas gracias, Naruto-kun!- La pelinegra se mostraba sinceramente agradecida

\- De nada, Kurenai-sensei- El rubio sonrió feliz de que su regalo fuera del agrado de la bella mujer.

Tal vez la única debilidad de la Jounin eran precisamente los dulces y Naruto la espió pacientemente por años para darse cuenta de ello. Con ansiedad disimulada, la bella mujer abrió la caja con cuidado para revelar unos dieciséis chocolates y dulces confitados de reconocida calidad de la confitería Akimichi, la más prestigiosa de la aldea. Sin poder evitarlo, tomó uno y se lo acercó a la boca…

Pero se detuvo en el último instante.

\- ¿Gustas uno?- Le ofreció la caja al chico

\- Sí, gracias…-

Por alguna extraña razón, el instinto de la mujer le reconvino de comer la golosina… Pero ese extraño presentimiento desapareció cuando vio que su estudiante tomó uno después de darse unos segundos para elegir un chocolate redondeado y adornado con una cereza para comérselo de un bocado con infantil deleite. Pensó que seguramente se trataba de alguna clase de paranoia y a continuación tomó un chocolate confitado de color blanco con forma de un gracioso Shuriken y se lo echó a la boca… Lanzó un pequeño gemido cuando sintió el exquisito sabor semi-amargo en su boca de esa golosina y se deleitó en él, saboreando el chocolate lentamente.

\- Esto está delicioso, Naruto-kun- Murmuró la mujer en medio de su regocijo

\- De verdad que sí, Kurenai-sensei…- El chico sonrió suavemente

\- Hm…- La Jounin bostezó una vez que terminó su delicioso chocolate -Creo que tengo sueño- Se talló los ojos, adormilada -¿Te importa si lo dejamos hasta aquí?- La mujer se recostó en el sofá que ocupaba y se acomodó para dormirse -En verdad, estoy cansada…-

\- No se preocupe, Kurenai-sensei…-

\- Y por favor…- La bella Kunoichi se acomodó y se dispuso a dormirse -Cierra antes de salir…- Murmuró la azabache antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Cuando notó que su hermosa Sensei de Genjutsu se quedó profundamente dormida, Naruto Alpha adoptó una expresión sumamente siniestra y sonrió suavemente. La primera vez que utilizó la droga de sueño especial de Tsunade fue contra Shizune. El efecto fue inmediato y exagerado, aunque cumplió con su propósito. Ya con esa experiencia previa, pensó que una versión ligeramente más sutil cumpliría su cometido con Kurenai…

Iba a trabajar de forma diferente con la experta en Genjutsu y sería un trabajo largo en relación a como se había apoderado de las demás esclavas. Sería un proceso sutil, pero al final, iba a valer la pena… Y hasta el día en que muriera, aquél estúpido se iba a acordar de aquella tiza que le lanzó a la frente aquél día…

Que el cielo se apiadara de Asuma Sarutobi, porque él no lo iba a hacer.

…

 **Notas**

Pues bien, muestro lo que ha ocurrido en los últimos 6 años dentro del fic. El asunto de la materia oscura, que no tiene nombre todavía, es para facilitarme el asunto de las diversas vestimentas y fetiches, ya que como es en sí una especie de simbionte a lo Marvel en el sentido de poder adoptar diversas formas de ropa, sirve para que cada esclava se individualice conforme el proceso final de su esclavización, la racionalización, concluya. Si quieren una idea general de cómo se ve el uniforme en su forma original, pueden revisar imágenes de la modelo fetichista Bianca Beauchamp enfundada en sus sexys uniformes de látex negro.

Lo de los equipos Genin en el futuro, sé que muchos le tenemos ganas al palurdo de Boruto, peo debido a necesidades argumentales, no lo pondré con Naruto en su equipo, pero de que le irá muy mal, le irá muy mal al infeliz.

Shizune tomará mucha fuerza en eventos posteriores de la historia, ya que como se ha descrito, su trabajo será vital en el plan de su querido sobrino-amo para saber sobre sus futuros enemigos.

Kurenai tendrá un trato un tanto diferente a las demás en un principio, ya que hay una variante por ahí que quiero manejar y pues eso hará que no sea tan prontamente asimilada como las demás mujeres anteriormente.

No he tocado el asunto de Homura, pero tengo algo pensado próximamente en relación a eso, aunque lo estoy trabajando todavía.

Finalmente comienzan a aparecer enemigos del exterior y en este caso, se trata de la aldea de Kumo, la cual como en el canon va tras el Byakugan, si bien ahora enfocados en capturar a la pequeña Hanabi, cuyo trasfondo en este universo alterno ya se describió. Hace su aparición oficial la primera mujer de origen Crossover de la historia, la bella y sensual Yoruichi Shihouin, que como se vio en este capítulo, tiene su origen en Kumo. En relación a ella, la manejare de forma un tanto especial en el futuro del fic, así como su relación con A.

Creo que es todo por ahora y me disculpo por tardar tanto en este capítulo.


	9. VIII: Marea descontrolada

**Uzumaki's Strongest Weapon**

…

Primero que nada, me disculpo por la tardanza en esta nueva entrega. Dicho lo anterior, paso a los reviews:

 **OTAKUFire:** ¿Ino al Harem? ¡Pues Ino al harem! De hecho, como Yamanaka, ya la tenía contemplada. En relación a los equipos, pues ya los tengo construidos y sólo falta llegar a esa parte. Realmente el final de la academia yo también lo espero por muchas razones, je, je, je, je… En fin, ciertamente se parecen mucho a los trajes de Gantz, pero con el añadido de ser botas con tacones altos.

 **jenko99:** Pues sí, ya debutó Yoruichi y su misión es capturar a la pequeña Hanabi, veremos en el futuro si lo logrará… Si, Naruto no ha perdido el tiempo y se ha dedicado a entrenar, si bien un golpe de suerte le ha permitido encontrarse con la materia oscura, que será muy útil en el futuro. En cuanto a Kurenai, pues tengo planes para ella aparte del control mental, je, je, je…

 **bladetri:** Visto :v Gracias, espero que la historia siga fluyendo y pues te seré sincero, no agregaré a Rangiku porque antes tengo otros personajes en mente :P

 **alexzero:** Gracias, pues la respuesta a esa interrogante, está próxima.

 **Elchabon:** El chocolate a casi todos nos gusta :D . Yo tampoco pondría atención a lo que dijera Kurenai teniendo a Kurenai de maestra LOL. Pues sí, también quiero mostrar combate, pero todavía falta un poco para eso. Pues en el caso de la materia oscura, ambas ideas son correctas, aunque la segunda sería más cercana al concepto, aunque obviamente mucho menos complejo que Zetsu Negro. Y pues, ya no quiero tardarme tanto entre cada capítulo.

 **Gjr-sama:** Ciertamente yo también pensé en Kaguya, pero su aparición será para más adelante, ya que obviamente va de la mano con Sasuke y el compañero caído que se mencionó anteriormente… En cuanto al ojo del Uchiha, realmente es un asunto algo complejo, pero todo será revelado a detalle en el futuro. Je, je, je, gracias.

 **UpTheIron:** Gracias, me gusta que te siga generando expectativa, un saludo.

riohey sawada dragneel: Gracias. En cuanto a Crossovers, serán unos cuantos más y cuántas chicas serán, pues realmente sólo puedo decir que no serán pocas.

 **ElPrimordial385:** Gracias. Pues el asunto de la materia oscura fue algo que se me ocurrió sobre la marcha y me alegra que esté gustando tanto. Asuma realmente no sabe lo que se le viene, ya que Kurenai tiene un futuro un tanto, digamos, interesante…

 **Loquin:** Las maquinaciones de Naruto van bien y el factor sorpresa es clave en ello. Pues realmente esa fue una razón de peso para que Yoruichi fuera a dar a Kumo, su tez chocolate ;) Y pues Asuma aprenderá a la mala que simplemente hay cosas que no se deben hacer, como golpear a un megalómano con poderes sobrehumanos :P

 **Alex-Flyppy:** Ciertamente, Naruto ha aprovechado el tiempo y el accidente fortuito de la materia oscura le ha abierto la puerta a nuevas posibilidades en cuanto a las capacidades de su ejército para el futuro.

Así es, Kumo hace acto de presencia con una ambición similar a la del canon y pues, será un acontecimiento importante en el transcurso de la historia. Me he decidido por incluir a Yoruichi ya que aparte de que me gusta bastante, tiene esos factores que la hacían factible para incorporarse a la historia como Kunoichi de Kumo. En cuanto a lo que cuestionas sobre Mabui y la nueva personaje, eso se muestra en este episodio.

Lo de Kurenai será más fino por ciertos factores políticos y de ese tipo, he ahí el asunto del por qué simplemente no se apoderó de ella sin más. Además, tiene planes para ella que llevan su tiempo.

Sobre los Hyuga parece telenovela y más ahora que la niña casi milagrosa Hanabi está en la mira de Kumo. En cuanto a lo que me preguntas, eso ya lo tengo pensado y sólo falta desarrollarlo.

 **x29:** Primero que nada, gracias por el extenso review.

-Cap.1 Así es, tenía que empezar así por el tono oscuro del fic.

-Cap.2 Es en parte por la paranoia a la traición de Mito, una de sus figuras más prominentes y lo de Minato como hijo de Tsunade es una idea que me gusta bastante.

-Cap.3 Me gusta dejar todo en su lugar cuando es posible y el asunto del 'costo' es otra forma de darle ese aire siniestro a la historia. Lo de Koharu es bastante atractivo porque en la vida real pasan cosas así con frecuencia. Y sí, cómo olvidar esa épica que le dice Bakura a Pegasus antes de sacarle el ojo. Homenaje, porque me gusta la franquicia, aunque arc-fail tuvo un horrendo final (lo siento, desahogo personal).

-Cap.4 Pues eso de los AU me gusta manejarlo porque pone a uno a pensar y permite jugar con la trama de forma fluida. Lo de Boruto lo hice porque me desagrada bastante, a diferencia de Naruto a su edad, él no tiene un motivo realmente justificable para su rebeldía, quedando como un niño berrinchudo en mi opinión. Lo de Sakura y Sarada ya está planeado, aunque con la Uchiha Chouchou es clave.

-Cap.5 Pues el alcohol provoca muchas cosas y me ha pasado, aunque claro, no tan intenso. Ciertamente Chouchou está bajo el yugo de Naruto, pero también tiene iniciativa y lo de Hinata era natural, como parte de los planes del rubio Uzumaki.

-Cap.6 Esto de la preparación se debe a que habrá batallas intensas en el futuro y realmente sobre las bajas, no puedo decir o asegurar nada, ya que realmente serán conflictos fuertes. Shizune será eficiente en ese aspecto.

-Cap.7 Así es, el simbionte en parte tiene cosas de Venom y demás, pero no es tan complejo ni poderoso, pero tiene otras habilidades. A muchos les recuerda esos trajes de Gantz. Lo de Yoruichi será intenso también.

En cuanto a los Jinchuuriki, si te soy sincero, sólo contemplo a Yugito y Fuu a futuro, como este Naruto ve al Kyuubi como una herramienta y un subterfugio en el asunto del odio que sienten por él en Konoha, no es muy probable que tenga empatía con los demás Jinchuuriki. Lo de Konoha es algo complejo, pero realmente lo tengo ya esbozado y si bien no está cerca, tampoco está tan lejos de mostrarse. En cuanto a Sasuke, realmente no será importante por lo que hará, sino por lo que ya hizo en retrospectiva. Y el lemon empieza ya.

 **WhiteWolf:** Thanks bro, the suit is based in Bianca Beauchamp black latex suits, and she is sexy. Really sexy…

Battle Vixens and Bleach… Well, the key clue is chocolate, the second is body weights and the third clue is shark.

He, he, he… Kurenai fall under Naruto's power, but its destiny will be different from the others, at the moment. The keyword is 'future'.

See you.

 **Akira uzumaky13:** No te preocupes, un comentario siempre es bienvenido. Pues gracias, a mí también me gusta cómo se va desarrollando y el particular asunto de Boruto es muy entretenido de escribir. En cuanto a las que mencionas, siento decirlo, pero no soy aficionado al Gender Bender, por lo que no pienso meter a Haku como mujer. Samui es de mis Kunoichi favoritas y tiene su lugar asegurado, de Yugito todavía tengo que desarrollarlo y siendo honesto, no pienso manejar cosas de los fillers, películas y/o novelas salvo excepciones muy específicas, como Chouchou, Sarada, Himawari y etc.

En cuanto al Rinnegan no creo, porque lo que se necesita no es el poder Senju y Uchiha en sí, sino los Chakra de Asura e Indra o que Rikudou Sennin brinde ese poder, como en el caso de Sasuke en el canon. En cuanto a las afinidades, en el futuro las iré mostrando, pero en cuanto a elementos secundarios, la verdad no lo he pensando con calma. En cuanto a los Jinchuuriki, realmente no creo que el rubio sea empático con ellos debido a su particular relación con Kurama, que de forma figurada es solamente una batería gigantesca de Chakra para él.

 **Lux Dragneel** : ¿Qué tal? Gracias, me gustan ese tipo de planes oscuros y siniestros, je, je, je. Realmente sí, tiene el gene del mal, ese que compartían Walt Disney, Hitler y Freddy Diamante, ja, ja, ja.

Yo también veo a Anko y a Mei como Uzumaki, pero todo a su tiempo, así como lo de Yoruichi y Hanabi. Así es, aunque para que fuera viable, tuve que dejar a Venom bastante limitado en relación a su contraparte de Marvel. Y sí, el trasfondo oscuro de que todo lo que haga el rubio tiene como detonante la venganza de los Uzumaki contra el mundo es algo que oscurece la trama.

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

 _Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o mías o documentos._

" _Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos de los personajes…_ "

…

 **Capítulo 8: Marea descontrolada.**

…

El laboratorio de Tsunade había cambiado bastante desde aquél día en que Mikoto había sido clonada para fingir su muerte. Por lo menos había cuadruplicado sus dimensiones y entre más contenedores así como nuevos instrumentos de investigación de los más modernos en existencia, sus instalaciones eran de las mejor equipadas del mundo. Tenía varios proyectos en desarrollo para satisfacer a su adorado nieto-amo…

Y dentro de su labor como una fiel esclava, también tenía su propia agenda.

Ella era la encargada de desarrollar investigaciones que muchos considerarían aberrantes, pero para el Clan Uzumaki eran vistas como necesarias: afrodisíacos capaces de convertir a cualquier beata en una completa ninfómana casi al instante, somníferos capaces de dejar totalmente indefenso al objetivo sin que se percatara de nada, hormonas de crecimiento veloz para desarrollar prematuramente a los infantes, estimulantes nerviosos para forzar al cuerpo a trabajar ininterrumpidamente por jornadas inhumanas…

Entre otras cosas.

Sin embargo, algo de lo que la bella rubia estaba sumamente orgullosa, era su avance en el campo de la clonación humana. Gracias al invaluable conocimiento que le había facilitado el Arma Definitiva con el pasar de los años, había logrado uno de los sueños más oscuros que había tenido en su larga y exitosa carrera como Ninja Médico.

Realmente era el paso más avanzado que había alcanzado en la clonación humana, más allá de clones temporales como el de Mikoto que fuera usado para fingir la muerte de la original durante la Masacre Uchiha o en su momento aquél clon de Kushina que sirviera de subterfugio para el Proyecto Espiral, ya que con el trato especial que había recibido su mente, se veía a sí misma como sucesora directa de los científicos que dieran origen a la semilla de la que nació su nieto-amo…

Llevaba años gestando el renacer de su abuela, la afamada Mito Uzumaki, creando el clon definitivo en su edad de plenitud para que el alma original lo ocupara… Esa era su investigación más importante, ya que el clon debía ser sumiso y carente de personalidad para que no opusiera resistencia durante ese blasfemo procedimiento porque la orden era que estuviera totalmente plena cuando esa mujer volviera de la muerte para ser juzgada por el clan.

Koharu se encargó de suministrarle personalmente las muestras del material genético de Mito, el cual consistía en un largo mechón de cabello y lo que había quedado de su cráneo con el pasar de los años, extraídos impunemente desde la tumba secreta de la Uzumaki, que se encontraba en las catacumbas secretas de Konoha, ubicadas en un amplio complejo de cuevas subterráneas localizadas debajo de la Torre Hokage…

Y como tercera al mando, la Sannin le encargó algo más a la viejecita con cuerpo despampanante de casi las mismas proporciones que el suyo: el cerebro de su hijo.

Tsunade nunca pensó en la posibilidad de resucitar a Minato. Enamorada y sometida desde las uñas de los pies hasta las puntas de sus cabellos a Naruto, no tenía ningún interés en un hombre que no fuera su nieto-amo… Pero el sentimiento culposo de no poder criar a su hijo desde pequeño, en su retorcido punto de vista justificaba una decisión sumamente desquiciada: crear una réplica con el código genético de su hijo, con una única variación en el par veintitrés de sus cromosomas…

Ella planeaba crear una hipotética hermana gemela de Minato que le brindara las legendarias habilidades del Yondaime al Clan Uzumaki a partir de aquél encéfalo conservado en un frasco después de que fuera analizado y revisado tras el incidente con el Kyuubi…

Ciertamente, era una variación tan significativa como insignificante en el código genético del famoso Yondaime Hokage, pero que le daría a esa hembra acceso a todos los Jutsu que Minato había diseñado con años de esfuerzo para su uso exclusivo, como el afamado Hiraishin no Jutsu (Técnica del Dios Rayo Volador), ya que su ADN sería prácticamente el mismo, aunque su apariencia externa fuera considerablemente diferente.

La rubia sabía que erróneamente, la creencia popular era que ese Jutsu consistía básicamente en el mismo que el homónimo desarrollado por su tío abuelo, Tobirama Senju… Pero la realidad era que su base tenía una variación en la fórmula que servía como marca para que fuera todavía más rápido que el original y solamente él pudiera marcar los lugares donde la fórmula guiaría la teletransportación. Ella sabía todo eso porque le ayudó a desarrollar ese Jutsu con el conocimiento en Fuinjutsu que su abuela Mito le había heredado…

Desde su trastornada visión inducida por el lavado de cerebro que sufrió a manos de Naruto, para ella era legítimo robar todo el legado que su hijo había conseguido formar con años de esfuerzo para dárselo a esa vida artificial con el fin último de que todas esas habilidades estuvieran al servicio de Saikyou Buki y el Clan Uzumaki.

Esa vida naciente manejaría el Rasengan, el Hiraishin no Jutsu y demás capacidades de Minato con la maestría del afamado Rayo Amarillo, ya que aquella existencia tendría un sello similar en su código genético al de Naruto, para tener todo ese conocimiento de forma instintiva, mientras metódicamente lavaba su cerebro y lo condicionaba arduamente, así como su nieto-amo lo había hecho con ella y con las demás mujeres del clan…

Podría decirse que esa nueva existencia sería el Arma Perfecta para el Arma Definitiva, ya que sería creada únicamente para adorarlo y servirle ciegamente, como una asesina que igualaría las habilidades del Ninja más temido en la última guerra, así como una mujer de despampanante belleza totalmente enamorada y entregada a él como mamá-esclava, posiblemente igualando la devoción para servirle de sus amas Kushina y Konan…

"Mírame, abuelita…" La mujer posó su mano en el contenedor donde el futuro cuerpo de Mito Uzumaki dormía tranquilamente en medio de un fluido especial creado por ella para que se desarrollara plenamente "Pronto lograré más que tú en todos tus años de vida y será tu resurrección en la plenitud de tu vida, uno de mis mayores éxitos… Y en cuanto a ti, mi querida hija…" Entrecerró los ojos con retorcida satisfacción "Muy pronto estarás a mi lado y juntas le daremos todo de nosotras a nuestro amo…" Su mirada dejaba ver una lujuria no sólo carnal, sino de maldad pura cuando orientó su mirada al contenedor contiguo…

Se trataba de una escultural mujer de tez clara como la suya, de cabello rubio a los hombros, con un fleco recto y corte simétrico cuyas proporciones corporales no le envidiaban nada a las suyas, la cual aparentaba la misma edad que sus adoradas amas Kushina-sama y Konan-sama, llevando sobre los oídos unos audífonos de diadema y una máscara para respirar, al igual que la Uzumaki… La Ninja Médico, debajo de su infinito amor y devoción por su nieto-amo, había desarrollado un sentimiento similar por sus hermosas y poderosas dueñas y también quería congraciarse con ellas, sabiendo en carne propia cómo sus amas gustaban de los cuerpos femeninos de las otras esclavas…

Por eso, había gestado el desarrollo de la hija que iba a llenar un vacío existencial que tenía por haber abandonado a su hijo en el pasado, de forma tuviera el cuerpo más generoso y delicioso de todos.

"Ya falta muy poco…" Pensó la mujer mientras se mordía los labios, deleitándose en la placentera sensación que le proporcionaba el traje hecho de aquella materia oscura sobre su piel.

…

Un nuevo día empezaba en la casa Uzumaki…

Y poco a poco, las matriarcas del clan despertaron lentamente, Kushina estirándose exageradamente, gimiendo mientras contenía un bostezo y se sentaba al filo de la cama que compartía con su compañera. Por otra parte, Konan bostezó marcadamente al tiempo que se recargaba en la cabecera de la amplia cama matrimonial y luego se posaba en la otra orilla del colchón al tiempo que se tallaba los ojos.

\- Buenos días- Murmuró suavemente la peliazul, todavía adormilada

\- ¿Qué tienen de buenos?- Refunfuñó la pelirroja, de mala gana

\- Pues…- La chica de Ame sonrió suavemente -Que podemos disfrutar un día más junto a nuestro querido hijo-amo-

\- Hubieras empezado por ahí- La chica de Uzushio asintió con mejor humor -Pensar en eso siempre me pone de buenas…-

Las dos vestían un revelador conjunto consistente en fetichistas sujetadores negros de tirantes descaradamente delgados que solamente cubrían con pequeños triángulos de tela los pezones de ambas, los cuales se mostraban erectos ante la sola mención del rubio. En sus entrepiernas la ropa era igualmente escasa, ya que se trataba de una tanga de hilo dental que se metían escandalosamente entre sus firmes glúteos y cubría sus sexos carentes de bellos únicamente con otro pequeño triángulo que se humedecía poco a poco.

\- Pues bien, vamos a prepararnos, falta poco para el día especial…- Konan se puso de pie

\- Es cierto- Kushina sonrió por fin -Casi se van a cumplir 8 años… ¿Verdad?-

\- Así es- Asintió la Marea Azul -Ya van a ser 8 años desde que nuestro adorado, sexy, guapo y varonil hijo se apoderó de nosotras-

\- Vaya, sí que pasa el tiempo…- La Marea Roja sonrió lujuriosa, entrecerrando los ojos con malicia -Ciertamente fallamos en protegerlo-

\- Pero no me quejo- La peliazul replicó el gesto se su compañera -Gracias a eso, nuestro amo se apoderó de nosotras… No hubiera soportado ver a semejante macho sólo con una esposa-

\- Sí…- La pelirroja acarició con las yemas de sus dedos el collar en su cuello -Ahora todas podemos disfrutar de ser sus sumisas, zorras y fieles esclavas-

\- Y no olvides que como sus madres tenemos que educarlo en todos los aspectos para que sea el mejor de todos los amantes…- Konan se humedeció los labios, regocijándose en la imagen mental de su hijo-amo desnudo mirándola con perversión y deseo

\- Entonces ha llegado la hora de instruirlo en las delicias del sexo para que tenga a sus putas, cachondas y obedientes esclavas a sus pies…- Kushina cerró los ojos, excitándose al pensar en todas las formas en que su hijo podría poseer su cuerpo

\- Pues bien… Tenemos que prepararle algo especial a nuestro pequeño, lindo y querido amo, ya que será su primera vez y debe ser inolvidable para él- La chica de Ame trató de mantenerse ecuánime

\- Lo haremos… Le daremos a nuestro pequeño semental lo que no le hemos dado a nadie más- La chica de Uzushio contuvo en lo posible la creciente excitación que la invadía.

Entonces, las escasas ropas que vestían comenzaron a adquirir una textura plastificada para luego comenzar a retomar su forma original como la materia oscura, la cual comenzó a recorrer las anatomías de ambas para alojarse sobre la piel de su cuello, debajo del collar de Kinton, para dejar sus esculpidos cuerpos de generosas curvas al descubierto.

\- Una semana…- Kushina sonrió dulcemente -Tenemos un mes para preparar el primer banquete sexual de nuestro hijo-amo…-

\- Y esta carne es la que va a comer nuestro sexy macho…- Konan posó su mano derecha en la cintura y la izquierda detrás de la cabeza

\- Nuestro hombre merece sólo las mejores carnes…- La mujer de bellos ojos amatista comenzó a pellizcar sutilmente sus pezones

\- Así es…- La fémina de exóticos ojos ámbar abrió su compás para masajearse suavemente su rajita -Aunque si fuera posible… Me gustaría darle nuestros cuerpos inmaculados-

\- Minato me folló para concebir a nuestro adorado hijo-amo, pero la verdad es injusto compararlo con Naru-chan…- La Uzumaki murmuró decepcionada -Él tenía una pijita en comparación con la pollota del amo…- Entonces reaccionó confundida -Pero… ¿Acaso tú no eres virgen?-

\- Pues…- La chica de piercing en su clítoris hizo un puchero de decepción -Una vez por curiosidad, le apliqué un Genjutsu a Nagato y bajo ese influjo, hice que me penetrara por detrás…-

\- ¿Y cómo se siente?- La pelirroja se mostró curiosa

\- Hm…- Konan dejó de manosearse el botoncito de carne perforado por un momento -Al principio duelo, pero luego ese dolor se va convirtiendo en placer… Aunque no había mucha diferencia, porque Nagato tampoco tenía como virtud una buena polla-

\- No deberíamos ser tan injustas- Akashio llamó la atención de su compañera -Al final, nuestro querido y pequeño hijo-amo es un hombre entre los hombres…-

\- Tienes toda la razón, querida- Aoishio asintió a las palabras de su cómplice -A fin de cuentas, todo eso nos servirá para satisfacer a nuestro pequeño semental…-

\- Y cuando llegue ese día, nos entregaremos por completo a él…- La Marea Roja declaró con firmeza

\- Sí… Ahora debemos darle todo de nosotras- Replicó la Marea Azul, con naciente convicción -Seremos las mejores madres, las mejores amigas, las mejores secuaces… Y las mejores putas sumisas para él-

\- Nuestros cuerpos será nuestras mejores ofrendas- La llamada Marea Roja compartió la firmeza de voz de su cómplice -Y nuestra devoción total y ciega será nuestro mejor juramento de obediencia…-

\- Así es…- Konan asintió decidida -Nuestro eterno e infinito amor será para él-

\- Nuestra insaciable y voraz lujuria será toda suya- Kushina se puso de pie, seguida por la otra madre del Arma Definitiva

\- Juntas, lo haremos totalmente feliz…- Susurraron en perfecta sincronía.

Ambas se colocaron frente a frente, con fieros rictus decididos. Poco a poco, fueron suavizando sus miradas y lentamente esbozaron una suave sonrisa como signo de confianza en sus palabras… Y gradualmente, sus ojos se entrecerraron y sus gestos se torcieron en una expresión depravada, deleitándose con las vistas delante tanto de los orbes amatista como los ámbares.

\- Y también, nosotras lo pasaremos bien… ¿No crees?- Ambas se encontraron y comenzaron a recorrer con suavidad sus bien proporcionadas anatomías

\- Sí… Pasaremos ratos memorables- Los dulces alientos mentolados de las madres emergían entre eróticos susurros

\- Y todos ellos, en honor de nuestro hijo…- Un beso profundo mientras se tocaban la una a la otra interrumpió su suave reflexión

\- Hm…- El pezón de Konan se endureció cuando tras aquél ósculo hambriento y la sinhueso de la Uzumaki comenzó a probarlo

\- N-No pares…- Atrapada en el sabor carnoso sabor de la peliazul, la pelirroja simplemente se dejó hacer cuando los dedos corazón e índice de su compañera invadieron su sexo con frenesí, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo que marcaba la otra mamá

\- Ah… D-Devórame….- La chica de Ame se aferró a la cabeza de Kushina -C-Cómeme…-

\- S-Sí, ama… ¡Oh dios, sí…!- La pelirroja gritó al estremecerse en su interior por los hábiles dígitos de Konan

\- B-Bésame…- Murmuró la peliazul, tomando el rostro de su compañera con su mano libre

\- ¡C-Como digas…!- La Uzumaki obedeció al instante, al tiempo que con sus dedos se abría paso en el sexo de su cómplice, sintiendo aquél piercing perverso que adornaba el botoncito de carne que manoseaba descaradamente.

Mientras se estimulaban sus coños, las dos se devoraban sin reparo alguno… Poco a poco, el sudor comenzó a invadir sus cuerpos mientras se tiraban en la cama de la chica de Ame para continuar saboreándose con fervor, dejando que sus lenguas pelearan libremente mientras sus rostros se movían suavemente, dejando completo acceso a la otra. Sus gemidos se reprimían en aquella deliciosa lucha de voluntades…

El morreo fue intenso mientras las dos se revolvían agitadas en su cama. Finalmente se separaron agitadas ante la falta de aire y entonces la chica de Ame aprovechó para dejar bocabajo a su cómplice, con su cara contra la cama. Entonces recargó sus pechos en la espalda de su íntima amiga, comenzando a recorrer esa deliciosa piel con suaves besos e inevitablemente la Uzumaki comenzó a retorcerse de placer de forma contenida…

Konan la tenía bien sujetada de los brazos en el largo recorrido que sus labios fueron haciendo desde la base de su cuello y sólo pudo ladear su cabeza para gemir escandalosa conforme la peliazul continuaba con su faena y llegaba a aquella zona…

"Exquisita…" La chica de piercing cuádruple en el ombligo y sencillo en su clítoris, finalmente llegó al punto de la pelirroja donde la espalda perdía su nombre

\- Cómeme…- Susurró ansiosa Kushina apenas sintió las manos de su amante en sus firmes y generosas nalgas

\- Como ordenes, ama…- Susurró la peliazul totalmente embobada en la exquisitez que estaba por probar.

Los ojos ámbar posaron su atención en aquél virginal asterisco dedicadamente aseado que había revelado tras abrir esas redondas y suculentas nalgas Uzumaki… Las esclavas habían sido condicionadas para lavarse a conciencia siempre en lo más recóndito de sus anatomías y estar disponibles para su amo en todo momento, por lo que ese agujerito era todo un manjar completamente preparado y servido en bandeja de plata…

Pero estaba reservado para su señor.

Enfocó entonces su mirada en aquél bendito coñito tierno y carente de vello por el cual su adorado amo había visto la luz por primera vez… Y atraída por una fuerza irresistible, lo invadió con su lengua entusiasta. Kushina de inmediato comenzó a gemir, aferrándose a las cobijas con fuerza mientras la lengua de Konan, hábil como serpiente, la penetraba deliciosamente…

\- ¡Ah…!- La pobre mamá Uzumaki gemía totalmente desinhibida -¡Sí, sí…! ¡Hasta el fondo!- La mamá de Ame simplemente obedecía, totalmente adentrada en su labor, mientras que con sus dedos se masturbaba intensamente…

Un rato después, con sus cuerpos deliciosamente inflamados en deseo, era la pelirroja quien se encontraba de rodillas delante de la raja llegada desde Ame, mientras que la peliazul la miraba con lujuriosa sonrisa, sentada al filo de la cama. Konan tomó el rostro de Kushina entre sus manos y la guió lentamente hasta su coño…

Entusiasta y curiosa, la Uzumaki comenzó a lengüetear ese botoncito de carne, el cual era un suculento manjar mezclado con el sabor metálico de aquella perforación presente en él. La chica de Ame simplemente echó su cabeza hacia atrás ante la ola de placer que recorrió su cuerpo hasta el último rincón y tomó con fuerza la cabeza de su amante para introducir aquella rasposamente excitante sinhueso lo más posible en su interior.

\- ¡Sí, más adentro…! ¡Ah!- La peliazul berreó intensamente, mientras la pelirroja continuaba su deliciosa labor.

Poco a poco, una vez que su cabeza fue liberada, Kushina comenzó un largo camino con sus labios desde aquella suculenta y jugosa almeja, pasando por aquél vientre marcado por años de trabajo, hasta llegar a los labios de su amante, mientras sus pezones, duros como piedras y parados cual puntas de bayoneta, se rozaban descaradamente… Y sin aviso previo, la Uzumaki se le fue encima a la chica de Ame, devorándola con entusiasmo mientras la tiraba sobre la cama, entrelazando sus manos con las de ella.

Totalmente dominadas por la lujuria, se besaban con ardiente deseo. Se movían de arriba abajo para que sus pezones se estimularan entre sí y con sus muslos ya mojados, se masajeaban los sexos. El olor del acto carnal pronto llenó la habitación y sonoros gemidos se escucharon por todo el inmueble mientras aquellas preciosas hembras se entregaban al placer durante horas…

…

La sala más profunda del complejo subterráneo Uzumaki era una réplica de la sala en la cima de la Torre Hokage, hecha como una forma de reflejar que el renaciente Clan Uzumaki sería opuesto a la supuesta paz que reinaba como filosofía de la aldea Ninja de la Nación del Fuego. Cuando Konoha fuera sometida, sería la punta de lanza desde la cual el Clan del Remolino iniciaría su conquista hacia el resto del mundo…

Todavía faltaba tiempo para eso, pero el momento ya no estaba tan lejano.

Y sentados sobre aquél escritorio, Alpha y Omega esperaban ansiosamente, mirando con expectativa hacia la puerta de entrada a ese lugar… Después de unos instantes comenzaron a escucharse sutiles toques e inmediatamente indicaron a la persona detrás de la puerta que entrara.

\- Mi corazón se llena de felicidad al encontrarme nuevamente ante ustedes, mis queridos sobrinos-amos…- Declaró la recién llegada, mientras se inclinaba respetuosamente delante de los rubios.

Los Naruto observaban detenidamente a su tía-esclava…

Habían pasado varios meses desde el último reporte de Shizune y lo último que sabían de ella era que estaba intrigando para hacerse de un puesto importante en Kumo, después de construirse una identidad falsa que con dedicación y esfuerzo había logrado introducir en los archivos Ninja de la aldea de la Nación del Relámpago para hacerle creer a todos que llevaba toda la vida viviendo en ese lugar.

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas en Kumo?- Preguntó el Naruto con cicatriz en la mano derecha, provocando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de la Katou

\- Todo perfecto, mis amos…- La mujer sonrió con lascivia -Logré llegar a lo más alto, tomando el lugar como secretaria personal del Raikage bajo mi disfraz de Shizuka… Y Traigo noticias que tal vez puedan interesarles-

\- Habla- Dijeron a coro los rubios

\- En los próximos meses se llevará a cabo una reunión secreta entre Kumo y Konoha con el fin de acordar una alianza…- La azabache adoptó una expresión seria

\- Eso ya lo sé… Koharu me lo informó desde el día en que los mensajeros de Kumo vinieron a dar el mensaje con la propuesta- Replicó Alpha con expresión aburrida

\- Lo que sucede, es que realmente esa negociación es sólo un subterfugio…- Shizune continuó hablando -La realidad es que el Raikage sólo quiere acceso a Konoha para secuestrar a Hanabi Hyuga-

\- Vaya, eso sí es interesante- Replicó Omega, con creciente interés

\- El plan es que básicamente la embajadora de Kumo, Yoruichi Shihouin, aprovechará el momento para secuestrar a Hanabi, usándome a mí como una coartada al tomar la forma de Yoruichi y que nadie note la ausencia de la verdadera… Oficialmente la delegación enviada por Kumo consistirá solamente en Yoruichi Shihouin y otra persona que al momento de que la original me enviara, no había sido decidida- Concluyó la pelinegra, provocando un gesto reflexivo en sus amos que pronto se convirtió en una sonrisa siniestra -Cuando esa información sea de mi conocimiento, se las haré saber…-

\- ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?- El rubio marcado de la mano izquierda volteó a ver a su otro yo

\- Siempre…- El otro Uzumaki asintió -Vamos a aprovecharnos de esto así como lo hicimos con la masacre de los Uchiha-

\- Otra cosa, sobrinos-amos…- Los dos regresaron su atención al Kage Bunshin que su fiel tía-esclava había enviado -Como me ordenaron, desde que tengo acceso a los archivos de Kumo, he recopilado toda la información posible en relación a las capacidades militares de esa aldea y también de sus miembros más prominentes… Igualmente, he reunido toda la información a mi alcance sobre la implicación de Kumo en la Operación Vertical-

\- Perfecto, Shizune…- Omega tomó los cincos pergaminos que la azabache le ofreció

\- Además de eso, sé que se acerca su cumpleaños, así que quise traerles un obsequio muy especial…- Alpha tomó otro pergamino, el cual era más grande que los entregados previamente -Se trata de la antecesora de Shizuka en la oficina del Raikage… Con un poco de persuasión la hice renunciar y una vez que adoptó un bajo perfil como civil, la secuestré y ahora la entrego a ustedes… Ella tiene aún más información en su cabeza que todos esos pergaminos, pero quise que ustedes la 'entrevistaran' personalmente-

\- Pues gracias, querida tía-esclava…- Los rubios sonrieron visiblemente satisfechos con la labor de infiltración de la Katou

\- Feliz cumpleaños... Espero que les guste mi regalo…- Y el Kage Bunshin se disipó en una nube de humo.

…

\- ¡¿Entonces ese es tu plan, A?! ¡Tremenda idiotez se te ocurrió!-

El Raikage se encontraba en su oficina, debatiendo con una mujer de prominentes pechos, tez morena y una figura femenina un tanto particular: si bien su cuerpo estaba definido, su cintura no era tan estrecha debido a que tenía una espalda un tanto amplia y su vientre estaba visiblemente marcado así como su musculatura en general. Aún así, tenía también un turgente trasero que se remarcaba al igual que sus piernas, visibles por la falda a la mitad de los muslos que portaba. Sus senos eran contenidos por un top strapless blanco que los dejaba visibles a la mitad.

Tenía cabello castaño y quebrado a media espalda que contrastaba con sus intensos ojos verdes, coronado por una especie de corona blanca dividida en tres partes. En su cuello usaba un collar blanco seccionado en dos partes unidas. Su calzado consistía en botas negras debajo de las rodillas. Lucía como una auténtica amazona dominante con sus 1.77 m de altura.

\- No me cuestiones, Franceska- Dijo serio el líder de Kumo -Sé que es arriesgado y todo eso, pero es nuestra mejor oportunidad para conseguir el Byakugan de Konoha-

\- Arriesgado… ¡¿Arriesgado?!- Replicó irritada la mujer de 34 años -¡Me tienes que estar jodiendo! ¡Vamos a meternos al corazón del territorio enemigo!- Le lanzó una silla a su líder, quien la esquivó ladeando su cuerpo

\- ¡Ya, Franceska!- Contestó furibundo el Raikage, destrozando el escritorio de su oficina con un puñetazo violento -¡Si te voy a enviar con Yoruichi es porque quiero que ambas regresen con vida!-

\- ¡Manda al vago de Darui!- Replicó la musculosa mujer, visiblemente enojada -¡A mí no me metas en tus ridiculeces!-

Shizune miraba con aparente indiferencia la discusión entre el líder de Kumo y su hermana menor, Franceska Mila Rose… Desde que se había infiltrado a la aldea Ninja de la Nación del Relámpago, había estudiado con detenimiento a sus habitantes para buscar ventajas explotables en la futura guerra del Clan Uzumaki contra el resto del mundo.

Una de las primeras que descubrió, fue que Kumo tenía un plan de expansión militar para las fuerzas Ninja de su aldea y eso facilitaba su infiltración, ya que si bien la historia de su falsa identidad no era totalmente consistente, mostrando un poco de su capacidad en Ninjutsu Médico y administración, Shizuka, para conveniencia de Kumo, se convirtió en la clásica niña retraída y tímida que no le habló casi a nadie durante su estancia en la Academia Ninja y como quería ayudar a su aldea, desde joven se marchó a recorrer el mundo buscando mejorar sus habilidades, lo que significó que nadie sospecharía de ella…

Como estaban interesados en habilidades Ninja, las autoridades de Kumo omitían detalles que en otras aldeas serían obvias señales de espionaje para sumar Ninja capacitados a sus filas.

La siguiente ventaja que encontró, fue que a nivel general, el Alto Mando tenía un programa secreto para implementar drogas en los alimentos con el fin de aumentar la masa muscular de sus Ninja, así como sus habilidades físicas y las reservas de Chakra…

Sin embargo, después de un periodo de observación de alrededor de un año, Shizune se dio cuenta de que los compuestos elegidos para ese fin, si bien eran de resultado rápido, solamente funcionaban de forma muy superficial: los músculos y la altura promedio de los Ninja de Kumo era en promedio superior al resto de las aldeas Ninja, pero al precio de que las mujeres tendían a tener un libido bajo para la media mundial y alta fertilidad, que se veía compensado por la disminución del tamaño de los genitales de los hombres junto con una baja fertilidad y el aumento de su deseo sexual, compartiendo ambos sexos una irritabilidad latente como lo estaban demostrando los hermanos en ese momento…

Además de que las supuestas mejoras físicas y el aumento de las reservas de Chakra eran más resultado del estricto entrenamiento al que los Ninja se veían sometidos como parte de la doctrina militar de la aldea adoptada décadas atrás.

En resumen, Kumo se estaba saboteando a sí misma sin saberlo, ya que a diferencia de Konoha con la escuela de la famosa y reconocida Tsunade o Suna y los extensos trabajos de la respetada Chiyo, en la aldea Ninja de la Nación del Relámpago no había alguien que estudiara profundamente aquellas sustancias utilizadas y después de varios años de exposición, si bien no habían consecuencias reales para su salud por el consumo de aquellas sustancias, los efectos eran irreversibles…

Aunque no todo estaba perdido para Kumo, ya que algunas familias como el clan Shihouin, se autoabastecían de alimentos provenientes de sus feudos, por lo que sus integrantes tenían sus cuerpos libres de esas sustancias. Y si bien en apariencia eran más bajos y de cuerpos menos imponentes que los demás habitantes de la aldea, realmente tenían menos problemas.

\- ¡Irás con Yoruichi y se acabó, Franceska!- Exclamó furioso el Raikage, interrumpiendo la reflexión de la pelinegra -¡Es mi última palabra!-

\- ¡Bah! ¡Vete al carajo…!- La castaña salió del lugar azotando la puerta con tal fuerza que cimbró toda la oficina

\- Shizuka…- El líder de Kumo se mostró calmado una vez que su hermana dejó el lugar -Te encargo un nuevo escritorio y otra silla como la que arrojó Franceska, además de la fachada y lo que se requiera- Daba una muestra de su humor un tanto inestable, resultado del consumo de aquellas sustancias

\- Como diga, Raikage-sama- Replicó la pelinegra al instante.

Shizune se retiró de la oficina del líder de Kumo, reprimiendo una sonrisa en su expresión al ver lo barbárico y un tanto estúpido que era el comportamiento de los Ninja de esa aldea después de años de exposición a esas sustancias. Sus personalidades inestables eran propensas a caer fácilmente en Genjutsu y eso en una guerra Ninja, era una desventaja terrible…

Una desventaja que el Clan Uzumaki iba a aprovechar en el futuro.

…

\- D-Dónde… ¿Dónde estoy?-

Poco a poco, su mirada se fue aclarando para darse cuenta de que se encontraba colgando de sus brazos, subió la vista para verse sujetada de las muñeca por una fuerte cadena fijada en el techo y sus piernas a la altura de los tobillos al parecer estaban sujetadas de los tobillos por un grueso grillete fijado al suelo por otra cadena que le impedía el movimiento. Poco después, pudo sentir aquél raro material ceñido a su cuerpo en forma de un traje de látex descaradamente fetichista…

Lo último que recordaba era que después de haber renunciado a su puesto como asistente personal del Raikage, había decidido tener una vida normal como civil y recién había comprado una nueva casa para buscar un trabajo como administradora en algún negocio importante. Como exasistente del Raikage, seguramente no tendría problemas para encontrar el trabajo de sus sueños.

Entonces, mientras se preparaba para su primera entrevista llegó su sucesora en la oficina del Raikage, para felicitarla y desearle buena suerte en su nueva vida, luego se sirvieron un trago de sake y brindaron para celebrar que los sueños de ambas se estaban cumpliendo y luego todo fue oscuridad…

Fue ella.

Endureció la mirada al darse cuenta de que había sido Shizuka quien le había colocado algún sedante en la bebida o algo por el estilo, pero… ¿Con qué fin? Ella ya estaba fuera de la vida Ninja y no representaba competencia alguna para su sucesora. Lo pensó detenidamente y empezó a dudar sobre la convicción que súbitamente tuvo de dejar el puesto que tanto le gustaba y tanto le había costado trabajo conseguir.

\- Te encuentras en Senpuu (Torbellino) y deberías sentirte con suerte… Eres la primera que escucha el nombre de mi fortaleza…-

La mujer fijó la mirada en dos niños rubios que se encontraban delante de ella con una sonrisa suave en sus caras. Parecían tener 14 años a juzgar por su altura y pronto se mostró confundida al pensar que esos mocosos habían sido los responsables de su secuestro.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- La mujer trató de mostrar confianza, hablando con firmeza

\- Bueno…- El chico marcado de la mano izquierda sonrió suavemente -Por el momento somos tus anfitriones-

\- Esperamos que estés cómoda- Agregó el otro joven de ojos azules

\- Imbécil…- Murmuró la bella mujer de cabello gris, que llevaba suelto y le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, contrastando marcadamente con su piel morena y sus ojos verdes

\- Si quieres podemos hacer tu estancia más acogedora…- Musitó Alpha, oscureciendo su sonrisa

\- Ah…-

Naruto Omega chasqueó los dedos y pronto la exuberante mujer negra sintió un escozor en la entrepierna que la asustó en primera instancia… Posteriormente comenzó a sentirse bien, como si ella misma se recorriera suavemente su sexo con las yemas de sus dedos, aunque trató de mostrar desagrado ante aquella sensación.

\- ¿Q-Qué quieren hacerme?- Cuestionó la hermosa peligris con evidente molestia y sutil sonrojo en su rostro "M-Maldición… E-Esto se siente bien…" Reflexionó, tratando de no pensar en ese placer creciente

\- Según esto…- Omega comenzó a revisar la información en el pergamino que había dejado Shizune -Tus cualidades administrativas son bastante buenas, además tienes un Jutsu especial llamado Tensou no Jutsu (Técnica de Transferencia Celestial) que es muy útil para transportar objetos de un lugar a otro-

\- Fue Shizuka… ¿Cierto?- Replicó Mabui con tranquilidad, demostrando gran fuerza de voluntad para no ceder ante la placentera sensación

\- ¿Y esa quién es?- El Uzumaki marcado de la mano izquierda replicó con extrañeza, mirando a su otra parte

\- Ni idea…- Replicó indiferente el otro chico -Pero no olvides el nombre, puede sernos útil cuando nos infiltremos en Kumo-

La exóticamente hermosa mujer se mostró desconcertada tras creer que su planteamiento era incorrecto.

\- Como sea…- Alpha regresó su atención a la bien proporcionada peligris -Lo que importa aquí es que queremos tu Jutsu y lo vamos a obtener…-

\- Oh…-

Aquella sensación se hizo más intensa y entonces Mabui se dio cuenta con creciente temor que esa cosa que llevaba puesta era la que se movía como si estuviera viva para estimular su cada vez más caliente almejita… Virgen y realmente sin haber tenido antes alguna experiencia en los menesteres del sexo, la pobre mujer se sentía rebasada por aquellas sensaciones, las cuales aumentaban más y más, después de que la materia oscura comenzara a modificar su forma para estimular sus ya erectos pezones también.

\- Hm…- En vano, la pobre mujer negra trató de contenerse mordiéndose los labios, pero le era difícil no disfrutar de ese placer

\- No te resistas, querida…- Omega tomó con su mano derecha la barbilla de la vulnerable Mabui, que solamente gemía ahogadamente y lo miraba con un evidente sonrojo.

La mirada esmeralda de la bella morena quedó atrapada rápidamente en los orbes zafiro del Uzumaki, que rápidamente adquirió un tono carmesí el cual rápidamente le pasó también a esos intensos ojos verdes.

"Y ahora, asociarás mi rostro con ese placer creciente que invade tu cuerpo…" el rubio sonrió siniestramente

Poco a poco, la mujer se fue abandonando a esas sensaciones, gimiendo cada vez con mayor intensidad mientras que en su mente se formaba la imagen mental de un Naruto completamente desnudo, de pie delante de ella, mostrando su trabajado cuerpo, del cual resaltaba su miembro de más de veinte centímetros de largo. Dicha visión se fijaba gradualmente en el subconsciente de la bella morena conforme el placer la estremecía hasta lo más profundo de su ser, una y otra vez…

…

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, hijo-amo…!-

Los rubios despertaban poco a poco, para sentarse al filo de sus camas y encontrarse con la visión de sus espectaculares madres enfundadas en aquellos vestidos mata pasiones que usaban en los llamados tiempos brillantes, es decir, antes de que el Naruto original despertara como el Arma Definitiva. Vestidos únicamente en calzoncillos, miraban curiosos a sus más queridas esclavas.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó un somnoliento Alpha, tallándose los ojos

\- Bueno, hoy se cumplen 8 años de que te apoderaste de nosotras- Contestó la pelirroja con una marcada sonrisa

\- Así que es eso…- Replicó Omega mientras estiraba los brazos

\- Y realmente queríamos celebrarlo de manera especial, sólo nosotros tres- Agregó una sonriente Konan

\- ¿Y las demás?- El rubio marcado de la mano izquierda cuestionó curioso

\- No te preocupes por esas putas esclavizadas- Kushina contestó al instante -Ellas están en la fuente herbal, poniéndose hermosas para ti… Sólo estamos nosotras y tú-

\- Así es- La peliazul asintió expectante -Hoy es un día especial y con tus 13 años recién cumplidos, queremos que este día sea especial…-

\- Muy bien- El chico con la última letra del alfabeto griego grabada en su carne, se puso de pie -¿Qué es lo que planean?-

\- Los amamos, hijos-amos- La Uzumaki miraba ansiosa a sus dueños -Pero… ¿No podrían ser uno de nuevo? Al menos por hoy-

\- Vaya…- El chico con la mano derecha marcada miraba curioso a sus madres -¿Para qué?-

\- Para que sea como en los viejos tiempos- Respondió al instante Konan

\- Hm…- Los Uzumaki recordaron fugazmente los días felices de antaño -Muy bien…-

Naruto miraba con creciente curiosidad el resultado de aquél largo y metódico experimento realizado con la mente de sus madres. Entonces las dos encarnaciones de Naruto Uzumaki se pusieron de pie y se colocaron frente a frente… Su Chakra celeste se manifestó alrededor de sus cuerpos y comenzaron a caminar hacia delante lentamente.

Ante la expectación de las mamás-esclavas, los dos rubios se convirtieron en manifestaciones de luz durante su andar, hasta que colisionaron en forma de un resplandor intenso que deslumbró a las Dos Mareas por un instante… Cuando ambas pudieron recuperar la visión, delante de ellas un único Naruto las miraba fijamente.

\- Listo…- El rubio sonrió suavemente -Ahora quiero que me sorprendan, mamis…-

\- Desde luego, hijo- Susurraron las dos a coro.

Ambas mamás estaban sumamente ruborizadas, porque su único y original hijo-amo irradiara un aura de hombría más intensa que cuando estaba dividido en dos. Ambas colocaron sus manos detrás de la nuca, mientras que sus vestidos tomaban esa consistencia del látex tan característica de la materia oscura, convirtiendo esas anticuadas ropas que lucían en escandalosos vestidos negros strapless sumamente ceñidos a sus cuerpos, dándoles un aire sumamente sexy ya que llegaban apenas a menos de la mitad de sus torneados muslos, tenían escandalosos escotes que dejaban ver casi todo el canalillo entre sus generosos pechos y finalmente, en sus pies se formaban zapatos de exagerado tacón de por lo menos quince centímetros de alto…

\- Vamos cariño…- Una ruborizada Kushina tomó de la mano derecha a su hijo -Es hora de darte todo de nosotras

\- Llegó la hora…- La visiblemente sonrojada Konan se hizo de la mano libre de su pequeño y adorado amo.

El chico se dejó guiar por aquellas beldades que por sus atuendos y actitud, podían ser catalogadas como devoradoras de hombres, ya que contoneaban sus culos perversamente resaltados por lo ceñido de su vestimenta con cada paso que daban y sus tetas botaban descaradamente ante la ausencia de sujetador. Abandonaron la habitación de Saikyou Buki para dirigirse a la de ellas, la que tenía la mayor cama de todo el lugar y durante su trayecto, colocaron las manos de su hijo en sus tonificadas nalgas.

\- Recuerda querido, que tus manos siempre deben ir en los culos de tus yeguas…- Kushina regañó a su niño

\- Así es- Agregó una severa Konan durante el trayecto -Tú eres el semental del clan y siempre debes dejarlo en claro…-

El chico sonrió divertido mientras comenzaba a pellizcar esas firmes carnes, provocándoles gemidos ahogados a las dos imponentes hembras… Los tres continuaron el camino a la habitación de las sexys mamás entre manoseos nada inocentes. Mientras el rubio se deleitaba con esos firmes traseros y alternaba pellizcos y toqueteos con suaves azotes, las mujeres dirigieron sus suaves manos al interior del bóxer del chico, sujetando la flácida pinga de su amo y manoseándola poco a poco, deleitándose en su gradual crecimiento y dureza conforme sus expertas manos se coordinaban para masajearlo con perfecta sincronización…

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de sus aposentos, la erección del chico era notoria en su ropa interior, así como el movimiento del sube y baja de las manos.

\- Hm…- El chico gimió ahogadamente, deleitándose en la sensación, dándoles sonoras nalgadas a sus mamás-esclavas

\- A-Así querido, recuerda que siempre debes ser firme… Con tus perras- Kushina se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos para deleitarse tanto en la erecta polla de su hijo como en los firmes azotes que recibía

\- D-Debes entrenar a tus putas… ¡S-Sin piedad!- Konan lanzó un alarido, disfrutando del hormigueo en su trasero tras la nalgada

\- Pues entonces vamos a lo divertido, zorras…- El chico tenía entrecerrados los ojos, apenas conteniendo las ganas de venirse ante las caricias de sus mujeres.

Finalmente, el Uzumaki descuidó a sus mamás para abrir la puerta, sin dejar de recibir aquella alargada y deliciosa paja de ambas. Cuando entraron a la habitación, se encontraron con una cama perfectamente tendida con una cobija que lucía detalladamente el símbolo del clan…

\- Hora de ponernos guapas, mi niño…- Murmuró la pelirroja, sacando con discreta molestia la mano de la ropa interior de su retoño

\- Recuerda que tus golfas siempre deben verse bien…- Susurró la peliazul, también soltando la polla de su dueño con sutil enojo

\- Muy bien- El chico miró a sus madres dirigirse a su tocador.

Entonces Naruto se despojó de su calzoncillo para revelar sus 20 centímetros de pija izada como mástil, mientras observaba curioso a sus hermosas zorras pintarse con exagerado labial carmín sus carnosos y bellos labios, al tiempo que los vestidos en sus cuerpos retomaban su consistencia original y se dirigían a los pies de las dos hembras, incorporándose a su calzado para volverse tacones de aguja con gruesa plataforma que les sumaban 20 centímetros a su altura. Solamente usando ese fetichista calzado y con sus delgados collares de metal en sus cuellos, se veían como todas unas prostitutas de lujos con sus perfectos cuerpos totalmente a disposición del Arma Definitiva…

\- Ya estamos listas, disculpa por hacerte esperar…- Dijo la ansiosa pelirroja al tiempo que se volvía a orientar hacia su propietario

\- Es hora de enseñarte a follar, disculpa la tardanza…- Agregó la sonriente Konan, mirando con marcada perversión a su hijo-amo

\- Vaya, no me había fijado en eso…- Naruto observó curioso a sus queridas mamis.

Pronto notó los perfectos vientres de sus madres, ya que ambas mujeres tenían un pequeño tatuaje sobre sus afeitadas rajitas con las palabras en Kanji 'Naruto Dorei (Esclava de Naruto)' así como el símbolo de los Uzumaki sobre esas palabras… Igualmente, la pelirroja llevaba una sexy perforación cuádruple en su ombligo como la tenía la peliazul desde que el chico podía recordar. Era una visión tan erótica que Saikyou Buki se excitó todavía más ante la posibilidad de poseer a esas imponentes hembras.

\- Pues… Es que eso somos- La Marea Roja entrecerró sus ojos, deleitándose en la maravillosa visión del pene erecto de su hijo

\- Dos fábricas de bebés para ti, que eres la encarnación del clan- La Marea Azul se pasó la lengua por los labios

\- Bueno… ¿Empezamos?- Preguntó ansioso el rubio.

Las dos féminas se acercaron con insinuante contoneo al chico y lo rodearon, Konan por la espalda y Kushina por el frente. A continuación abrazaron al chico, con la biológica posando el rostro de su niño entre sus generosos pechos mientras que la adoptiva comenzó a masajear la espalda de su sueño suavemente con sus tetas. El chico alzó la mirada entre los melones de su madre pelirroja, mientras sentía su libido irse hasta las nubes sintiendo el trabajado abdomen de la hembra con su polla.

\- Lo primero…- Kushina tomó las mejillas de su amo entre sus manos -Es saber besar…-

La mujer y su hijo se fundieron en un apasionado e intenso beso, con la mujer totalmente entregada, con su lengua entrando como serpiente en la boca de su hijo, quien con los ojos entrecerrados miraba a su madre, tratando de dominar la voraz sinhueso Uzumaki con la suya. Pronto, Kushina suspiró al sentirse sometida por la habilidosa lengua de su hijo, ahogando sus gemidos producto de su excitación mientras Konan se aferraba a su macho, restregando su deliciosa anatomía en la espalda de su dueño…

\- Deliciosa…- Murmuró Naruto después de separarse de su progenitora por la falta de aire, con sus bocas unidas por un morboso hilillo de saliva que pronto se partió a la mitad

\- Y espera a probarme…- La peliazul tomó la cara del chico para acercar su boca a la suya y unirlas en otro beso profundo.

Debido a la posición de ambos, aquél segundo beso del Arma Definitiva fue más obsceno, ya que el morreo entre ambos fue exhibiendo sus lenguas igualmente, con la mamá adoptiva totalmente rebasada por el deseo mientras que el chico observaba con sus ojos entreabiertos a su sumisa esclava. Kushina se aferró al cuerpo de su hijo, inclinando el cuerpo para bajar la cara a los pectorales de su hombre y comenzar a lengüetear las tetillas del Uzumaki con entusiasmo. Los gemidos de los tres eran sonoros por la habitación y todo ese revoltijo de cuerpo sólo se detuvo cuando la Marea Azul tuvo necesidad de respirar y los tres se separaron, con pesar para la Marea Roja, que estaba totalmente enfocada en su labor.

\- Muy bien…- El chico se limpió la saliva de la comisura de sus labios con el dedo pulgar, mirando a las dos imponentes hembras delante de él -Ahora yo dirijo…- Una sonrisa perversa se formó en su rostro -¡Bien ustedes dos, las quiero a cuatro patas sobre la cama para que me muestren sus colitas!-

\- ¡Sí cariño!- Las dos mujeres lo miraban con marcadas sonrisas pervertidas.

Kushina y Konan obedecieron al instante, subiéndose al camastro matrimonial y colocándose en la posición indicada por su amo. Ambas levantaban sus culos con entusiasmo, esperando ansiosas lo que su macho fuera a hacerles. Entonces el rubio también se subió al lecho y quedó delante de esos imponentes traseros, cuyos coños estaban visiblemente húmedos, chorreando sus pervertidos jugos por la cara interior de los muslos de esas preciosas hembras. Con la almeja de Ame a su izquierda y el de Uzushio a su derecha, se regocijó ante aquella visión por un momento, para luego retomar su labor…

\- ¡Son unas mamás muy malas!- Ambas mujeres cerraron los ojos y se mordieron los labios con deleite reprimido al sentir los sonoros azotes que el rubio les dio, dejándoles las manos marcadas en sus firmes nalgas -¡Y las voy a castigar por ser unas sucias perras!- El escozor en sus glúteos, provocó que las dos hembras gimieran escandalosamente -¡Cerdas!- Los azotes se escuchaban por toda la habitación -¡Zorras!- Kushina y Konan levantaron las caras, visiblemente sonrojadas y con los ojos cerrados -¡Putas!- Las mujeres finalmente no pudieron contenerse ante las sensaciones que las invadían

\- ¡Castíganos más…!- Gritó la pelirroja, abandonada al doloroso placer

\- ¡Haznos lo que quieras…!- Exclamó la peliazul, comenzando a llorar por las intensas sensaciones en su cuerpo

\- Pero claro que lo haré, putitas…- Naruto entrecerró los ojos, esbozando un rictus siniestro

\- ¡Ah…!- Gimieron escandalosamente las imponentes hembras al mismo tiempo.

La intrusión de los dedos del futuro patriarca Uzumaki en las conchitas depiladas de sus esclavas fue tan inesperada que las sexys mamás sólo pudieron lanzar sonoros gemidos y cerraron los ojos, suspiraron y sin poder ni desear evitarlo, empezaron a mover sus caderas al ritmo que marcaban los dedos de su Amo…

\- ¡Oh…!- Sollozaba Akashio, derramando lágrimas antes las maravillosas sensaciones que invadían cada rincón de su cuerpo

\- ¡Uh…!- Gemía Konan, más intensa de lo que nunca había sido en su vida

\- ¿Les gusta, cerditas?- Cuestionó el rubio, arqueando sus dígitos dentro de aquellos chochos encharcados, rozando los puntos G de las dos hembras

\- ¡Ah!- Chillaron las mujeres, jadeando totalmente sometidas a la habilidad de su señor mientras sexys hilillos de saliva salían de la comisura de sus labios

\- Y ahora…- Para pesar de las dos, su macho retiró los dedos se su intimidad -Quiero que se den media vuelta…- Ambas obedecieron al instante debido a que su mente estaba totalmente enturbiada por el placer y sólo querían seguir obedeciendo a su hombre -Laman, mis sumisas cerditas…- Declaró el chico, mientras cruzaba sus manos de forma que los dedos que habían estado dentro de Konan quedaran frente a la boca de Kushina y viceversa

\- Niño malo…- Ambas mujeres asintieron gustosas.

Las lenguas de las dos se asomaron de forma vulgar, buscando los dígitos de su hombre, comenzando a probar suavemente, disfrutando cada una el familiar sabor de su compañera, rebasadas por aquella excitación de saberse dominadas por el hombre de sus vidas, gimiendo escandalosamente al sentir un fuego desconocido en sus almejas inflamadas de deseo que crecía más y más…

\- Lo han hecho bien, putitas- El chico alejó los dedos de las bocas de sus madres, que lo voltearon a ver con decepción, al ser privadas de esa delicia -Sin embargo…- Entonces posó sus manos en las cabezas de sus esclavas una vez que las separó -Yo también tengo derecho a probar algo bueno-

Con cuidado, tomó las cabelleras a su alcance para guiar a las mansas mamás con un poco de sadismo hacia su rostro y las imponentes hembras se dejaron hacer, formándose un gesto suave de dolor en sus hermosos rostros, llegando el momento en que estuvieron frente a frente los tres y sin más, el rubio asomó su sinhueso, que se movía voraz como serpiente y ambas mujeres lo replicaron al instante, fundiéndose en un obsceno beso triple exhibiendo sin pudor alguno sus lenguas con total dominio del Uzumaki sobre aquellas majestuosas hembras…

Solamente cuando tuvieron la necesidad de respirar fue que se separaron. Naruto entonces, decidió que ya era hora de dar uno de los pasos definitivos. Ambas mamás esperaban deseando que su señor las siguiera dominando y sometiendo…

\- Ah, ah…- Kushina y Konan jadeaban totalmente rebasadas por la excitación, deseando más

\- Se han ganado un premio por ser tan buenas esclavas…- El ojiazul sonrió al ver la docilidad de sus esclavas, que lo miraban con devoción infinita.

Entonces, tomándolas a ambas de sus collares, las fue guiando hasta colocarlas arrodilladas con las manos recargas en la pared tras la cabecera de la cama, mientras él nuevamente quedaba de frente hacia esos suculentos coñitos, que visiblemente humedecidos parecían gritar por ser follados…

\- ¿Qué me van a ofrecer, mamis?- Las dos mujeres inmediatamente voltearon a ver a Naruto sobre sus hombros

\- M-Mi coño virgen espera por tu enorme verga, bebé….- Contestó la peliazul al instante, manteniendo a raya el deseo de quedar embarazada de su hijo

\- M-Mi culito inmaculado quiere tu gran pija, cariño…- La pelirroja apenas y podía contener las ganas de empalarse a sí misma con el miembro de su niño

\- Muy bien, putitas…- Una enorme sonrisa perversa se formó en el rostro del Arma Definitiva

\- ¡O-Oh…!-

Nuevamente los encharcados chuminos de las sexys mamás fueron invadidos por los dígitos de su amo, que a diferencia de la vez anterior, comenzó un intenso mete-saca, provocando que las dos mujeres se retorcieran de placer, derramando líquidos a mares de sus almejas y mojando totalmente las habilidosas manos de su dueño mientras luchaban por mantener la posición en la que habían sido colocadas…

Entonces, las dos mujeres tuvieron un descanso efímero cuando los firmes dedos del rubio dejaron de invadir sus intimidades, pero ese respiro no duró mucho, ya que ambas ahogaron una expresión de sorpresa cuando sintieron nuevamente los dedos medio y corazón de su amo, invadir poco a poco sus anitos, entrando con facilidad fastuosa gracias a sus propios fluidos…

Pronto un placer desconocido comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo mientras sentían cómo su amo se adentraba poco a poco sus perfectamente lavados culitos, comenzando a jadear con sus lenguas de fuera totalmente rebasadas por esas desconocidas sensaciones, cerrando los ojos y abandonándose a sí mismas, sintiendo cómo su varonil y maravilloso hijo-amo simplemente se iba apoderando de cada rincón de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Tremendo par de putas están hechas!- Naruto miraba con oscura satisfacción cómo sus pobres madres ya estaban aullando como auténticas perras en celo -Pero bien…- Las dos hembras chillaron inconformes cuando los dígitos de su hijo abandonaron sus cálidas cavidades -Creo que…- El chico comenzó a recorrer suavemente con la yema de sus dedos índice y medio el borde de las estrechas conchitas de sus esclavas -Ha llegado la hora de comenzar con el renacimiento del clan…-

\- Q-Querido, ya no puedo más…- Murmuró Konan, con una sonrisa oscura y perversa

\- P-Por favor, házmelo ahora…- Susurró Kushina, reflejando insano deseo en su expresión

\- Sus deseos son órdenes…-

La pelirroja se quedó sin aliento, conforme sintió el cipote de Naruto invadirlo más profundo de sus entrañas después de que el chico posara las manos en su caderas… Inevitablemente comparó la sensación con lo que le hiciera sentir Minato en el pasado, pero no había comparación entre la 'normalita' pija de Minato y esa gruesa y larga pinga que se clavaba más y más dentro de ella…

\- A-Amo…- Murmuró débilmente, mientras sus ojos se desorbitaban por el naciente e incontrolable placer

\- Ahora sí, zorrita…- El rubio sonrió con sadismo y embistió violentamente a su pelirroja madre -¡Hasta el fondo…!-

\- ¡Ah, oh…!-

La pobre mujer gesticulaba notoriamente para envidia de Konan, que miraba con deseo creciente cómo su hijo movía la cadera intensamente y la sexy mamá Uzumaki simplemente se retorcía por el infinito placer que la dominaba en cuerpo, mente y alma, gimiendo escandalosamente, diciendo palabras inentendibles e inconexas, con su raciocinio superado por ese magnífico placer sexual. Durante varios placenteros y deliciosos minutos, el Arma Definitiva taladró con su herramienta hasta en lo más profundo de su hermosa mamá-esclava, que únicamente se dejaba hacer totalmente sometida por su hijo…

\- ¡¿Cuál se siente mejor?!- Bramó el Arma Definitiva, montando a su madre biológica y aferrándose a sus firmes pechos -¡Mi verga o la de papá!-

\- ¡La tuya!- Replicó la mujer al instante con un sonoro grito -¡Ah, oh…! ¡Tu enorme verga…!-

\- ¡Eso es…!- Exclamó el excitado y jadeante rubio, posando su boca cerca del oído izquierdo de Kushina -¡Ya eres mía, puta…!-

\- ¡Sí…! ¡Soy tu puta…!- La mujer arqueó el cuerpo hacia atrás, olvidando que estaba cargando el peso de su hijo debido a las deliciosas embestidas que llegaban hasta las paredes de su útero

\- ¡Me vengo perra….!- Gritó Naruto mientras daba un último empujón más y finalmente se vaciaba dentro de la esclava

\- ¡Me corro…!- Gimió la pobre pelirroja, con la cara descompuesta y los ojos rodados detrás de sus párpados por el delicioso orgasmo que recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

La mamá biológica finalmente llegó a su límite y se desplomó bocabajo sobre la mullida cama, temblando por ese intenso clímax que esperó durante tantos años de condicionamiento, control mental y lavado de cerebro, el cual fue tan intenso que la dejó visiblemente exhausta y respirando por la boca suavemente, mientras su cuerpo tenía espasmos involuntarios conforme la poderosa virilidad de su hijo dejaba su interior…

\- Esta zorrita ya está servida…- Naruto se reincorporó y miró a una ansiosa Konan que había mirado como hipnotizada la follada de su hijo a su compañera -Sigues tú, perrita-

\- C-Como digas, hijo-amo- La peliazul comenzó a menear el culo, como si realmente fuera una perra tratando de seducir a su macho -Hm…- Se regodeó en la sensación de las firmes manos de su amo en sus caderas

\- Muy bien, puta…-

\- Oh, dios…-

La pobre Konan sintió cómo lentamente su interior era invadido por la virilidad de su hombre… Poco a poco, esa extraña sensación fue aumentando en su interior y comenzó a sentirse bien, un calor desconocido y más placentero que aquella experiencia anal con Nagato comenzó a extenderse por todo su ser, invadiéndola de forma diferente a sus experiencias lésbicas anteriores. Sintió cómo poco a poco, al igual que con su compañera, sus caderas comenzaban a corresponder a las lentas embestidas de su hijo-amo, compaginando el movimiento de ambas caderas para hasta lo más profundo de su interior…

\- ¡A-Así hijo! ¡Ah…!- Bramaba la mujer de Ame, retorciéndose de auténtico placer mientras se llevaba las manos a las mejillas -¡Duro y profundo…!- Sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear cuando sintió que su hombre la montó y comenzó a manosearle sus voluminosos pechos

\- Eres toda una zorra…- Escuchó el suave murmullo de su dueño en su oído derecho, para luego sentir cómo la lengua Uzumaki mojaba su piel en la base del cuello -Aprietas muy rico…- Los cada vez más intensos envites de su semental le iban quitando la poca razón que aún conservaba

\- ¡M-Más, dame más…!- Naruto aumentó la fuerza de sus empujes con esas palabras, viendo regocijado cómo su mamá adoptiva se había entregado por completo a la lujuria

\- ¡Entonces toma más, golfa!- Los empujes del Arma Definitiva provocaban que la mujer lanzara auténticos aullidos de placer -¡Te voy a preñar…!-

\- ¡Entonces préñame, amo!- La pobre mujer de Ame cerró los ojos -¡Orgullosa tendré a todos los hijos que me hagas…!-

\- ¡Me vengo…!- Bramó finalmente el rubio, después de varios minutos

\- ¡Lléname…!-

El clímax alcanzando por los amantes fue simplemente sublime y mientras el chico apretó los dientes y jadeaba suavemente mientras sentía su simiente invadir el interior de su hembra, la pobre mamá, simplemente lanzó grito e improperios inentendibles, estallando finalmente el orgasmo que llevaba años reprimido…

Minutos después, el chico se bajó de la cama, todavía con su polla en pie de guerra y volteó a ver a sus mamás, que permanecían en aquél estado con los ojos rodeados hacía atrás, las lenguas de fuera y un sexy hilillo mezcla de su semen y los jugos de ambas escurriendo libremente por cada uno de sus afeitadas conchas.

\- Muy bien, mamás-zorritas- Les dio suaves cachetes en sus firmes nalgas para tratar de que reaccionaran -Merezco un premio por ser tan bueno aprendiendo- Concluyó con una enorme sonrisa.

Las dos mujeres se dieron media vuelta como pudieron, todavía con sus exuberantes cuerpos temblorosos y se levantaron a cuatro patas. Entonces el rubio las tomó de sus perfectas cabelleras y las dos hembras, todavía encandiladas por el maravilloso clímax que había estremecido sus cuerpos y sus almas, se dejaron guiar mansamente, siendo colocadas al filo de la cama, una mirado hacia la otra, con la enorme pija de su hijo apuntando hacia el techo, mientras sentían cómo los hábiles dedos del Uzumaki comenzaron a trabajar sus culitos muy lentamente…

Las dos mujeres, por una mezcla de instinto y deseo, comenzaron a moverse: cada vez que Kushina movía la cabeza hacia arriba, Konan bajaba a la misma velocidad. Era como un sistema de poleas pervertida mientras sus lenguas se deslizaban sobre el miembro del joven semental. Los dedos del Arma Definitiva, enredados suavemente en las cabelleras de sus mamás-esclavas, guiaban suavemente ese ir y venir en su hombría, provocándole una expresión de oscuro placer y regocijo al sentir esas suaves legüitas en su verga. Las dos mujeres, totalmente abandonadas en saborear esa esencia que estaban condicionadas a percibir como una exquisitez absoluta, gemían de forma bajita y sexy, ya perdidas las dos de deseo ante la intrusión de los dígitos de su hijo-amo en sus bien lavados anitos…

\- Hm…- Poco a poco, el rubio iba emparejando a las dos para que su movimiento fuera el mismo "La polla de mi amo…" Pensaron coordinadamente sin saberlo

\- Vaya mamis… Son unas chupapollas de campeonato…- Hablaba entrecortado el rubio, ante las faenas de su madres -Y… Y-Y se han ganado un premio…-

Naruto se mordió los labios, ya que al detener a ambas mujeres justo frente a su capullo, ambas empezaron a masajearlo deliciosamente con sus lenguas, a veces besándose entre ellas durante su intensa mamada… Y el haber profanado el coñito virgen de su mamá adoptiva, así como la almeja que lo había traído al mundo, le habían dejado sensible su enhiesta pinga, por lo que estaba a punto de venirse debido a esa fantástica chupada y no querían desperdiciar la oportunidad…

\- K-Kushina y Konan…- Ambas mujeres orientaron su mirada hacia su adorado hijo, sin cesar en su suculenta labor -Hoy… Hoy con el poder que yo me concedo a mí mismo, las… Las declaro o-oficialmente…- Se tuvo que contener para evitar venirse -Kushina Uzumaki y Konan Uzumaki…- Finalmente llegó a su límite -¡Las matriarcas del clan…!- Gritó, mientras finalmente se venía intensa y abundantemente en las caras de sus madres…

Las dos mujeres sintieron la lefa caliente de su semental en sus caras, totalmente sonrojadas y extasiadas. Instintivamente se voltearon a ver… Y la pelirroja fue la primera en lamer con delicadeza la semilla de su hijo del rostro de su amiga, quien la replicó apenas tuvo la oportunidad, lamiéndose la una a la otra hasta dejar sus bellas caras libres de semen.

Naruto entonces, encaminó las bellas boquitas de sus madres entre sí, haciendo que se dieran un beso suave, el cual poco a poco comenzó a derivar en un intenso morreo con gemidos ahogados, mientras las calientes mamás compartían entusiastas la leche de su dueño.

\- Este es el comienzo de una bella relación…- El rubio esbozó una sonrisa tan siniestra como sombría, mientras sus dos amantes se devoraban entre sí a placer…

…

 **Notas**

Pues bien, los acontecimientos se han ido desencadenando y la situación internacional está lejos de ser armoniosa. Kumo planea aumentar su poder militar, aunque sin sospechar que no son los únicos. En cuanto a Shizuka, como se ha aclarado, es la identidad de Shizune con la que se infiltró en Kumo e incluso pudo llegar a tener acceso al Raikage, que ha aprovechado bastante. Bien, también ha aparecido Franceska Mila Rose de Bleach como hermana del Raikage. La descripción que le doy es algo vaga, pero pueden buscar fotos de la chica Fitness Nay Jones para que se den una idea.

Como se ha visto, Mabui fue capturada por Shizune con el fin de obtener la habilidad de la morena para transportar objetos y que será sumamente importante para el clan Uzumaki, además de que me encanta la sexy secretaria.

Por otro lado, como se indicó previamente, Tsunade tiene una visión retorcida de su papel en el clan, algo similar a Orochimaru canon, aunque enfocado a la resurrección de Mito y por qué no decirlo, una de mis Kunoichi favoritas, je, je, je.

Finalmente, el primer momento del lemon llegó al fic y pues, me costó algo de trabajo con el historial previo de que los orgasmos de las mujeres Uzumaki estaban condicionados al Arma Definitiva y por ende llegaron en plan de maestras sexuales y se fueron dominadas… Bien, tampoco quise explayarme demasiado en el lemon para tener más material a futuro y obvio sé que quedó algo pendientes con las sexys mamás, je, je, je.

Pues bien, ya para terminar, aclaro que habrá momentos en que el comportamiento de Naruto y el floreciente Clan Uzumaki se asemejarán bastante a Ne (Raíz) del canon, ya que realmente ésta es una historia oscura y la mencionada se me hace una de las partes oscuras del canon.


	10. IX: Afinando detalles

**Uzumaki's Strongest Weapon**

…

Como siempre, empiezo por los reviews:

 **UpTheIron:** A veces las cosas pasan antes, je, je, je.

 **OTAKUFire:** La pura rikura. Pues parcialmente han reaparecido las tres amigas, y todo se dirige hacia la expansión Uzumaki. En cuanto a lo de Hanabi… Pues algo así. Esa tía Shizune si conoce a su sobrino-amo, je, je, je. Pues en el tema hipnosis-control mental, lo retomaré pronto, ya que también es de mi cosas favoritas y lo de la secretaría, me imagino que los dices por Shizuka, pues Shizuka es Shizune.

 **alexzero:** El placer apenas comienza para el rubiales, je, je, je.

 **Tsuna Dragneel:** Ya está lista y lamento la tardanza.

 **Jenko J. Jenkins 99:** Pues el lemon ya tenía ganas de escribirlo y en cuanto a lo que sería la hija de Tsunade, no es estrictamente hablando, un FemMinato como tal, pero eso lo explicaré próximamente. Sí, yo también lamenté su muerte en el canon, Kishimoto la dibujó muy sexy como para que el tarado la terminara matando. Lo de Yoruichi, pues bien, la introduje a la historia por una razón… En cuanto a los hombres de Kumo, pues… ¿Has visto Draw Together cuando Captain Hero se encuentra con Popeye? Pues algo así. Y pues, al insoportable tornillo le va a tocar, pero falta para eso.

 **kaks96:** Pues… Eso de sellar a la gente en pergaminos directamente, no es que me agrade mucho, pero si permite facilitar ciertas cosas en la narración. Pensé en cápsulas especiales y demás, pero es complicado pensar dónde las escondería Shizune en Kumo, por ponerlo así. La materia oscura tiene varias implicaciones y si bien lo pensé como la recompensa de que una esclava se ha perfeccionado como tal, sirve también para socavar la resistencia de las presas, como en el caso de Mabui. Lo de Tsunade me ha gustado mucho, porque tiene el perfil de científica siniestra.

 **Alex-Flyppy:** Tsunade es una pieza muy importante en el plan del Arma Definitiva y por ello fue corrompida para enfocarse en ese tipo de aspectos. Naruto aprovechará las habilidades de todas las esclavas que vaya consiguiendo y en el futuro Mito no será una excepción… La Sannin está gestando el desarrollo de una segunda arma al servicio del clan aprovechando todo de su hijo, el Shinobi más temido del mundo en su momento. Y has acertado en algo relacionado a ello.

Efectivamente, Shizuka es el disfraz de Shizune para infiltrarse en Kumo y escalar posiciones en la aldea de la Nación del Rayo. Mabui, siendo enviada por Shizune será valiosa para el clan, pero posiblemente no regrese a su aldea natal en el futuro.

Las mamás finalmente se han entregado a su adorado hijo-amo y si bien eso puede producirles problemas en el futuro como bien dices, eso estaba calculado dentro de los riesgos también y pienso explicarlo a la brevedad.

 **Loquin:** El primer momento de climax llegó y pues será el primero de muchos. La envidia como tal no existiría en el contexto actual del clan, pero obviamente cada chica quiere su parte, je, je, je. Y si, esta versión de Tsunade está más loca que Orochimaru.

 **bladetri:** Visto :v Así seguiremos.

 **x29:** Ciertamente, la materia oscura resulta ser bastante útil a pesar de que no tenía pensando usar esa sustancia para el fin de tortura placer en un principio, pero se me ocurrió y me gustado el resultado. En cuanto al auto sabotaje de Kumo disfrazado de mejora, no lo pienso para otros casos, ya que la aldea de la Nación del Rayo tiene particularidades que lo permiten. La hija de Tsunade es más que nada como si fuera una hermana gemela mujer de Minato, más que un clon como tal y como se sabe, hay gemelos idénticos y no idénticos. Pues, no, no he pensado usar a la vieja Chiyo de forma similar a Tsunade y en cuanto a lo de los hombres manipulados, pues desde la idea original tenía pensado que el ejército del rubio estuviera formado exclusivamente de mujeres, así que es muy poco probable. El lemon si bien es parte de la trama de la historia, no me pienso centrar exclusivamente en ello ya que la idea del fic da para momentos oscuros que me gusta escribir también, aunque si habrá lime con cierta frecuencia como parte del reclutamiento de esclavas cuando sea el caso.

 **Elchabon:** Esta Tsunade ya se llevó de calle al reptil pederasta, je, je, je. Así es, el clan Uzumaki acecha desde las sombras y a los de Kumo sólo se les ocurre sabotearse solos. Esa tía Shizune conoce a su pequeño y por ello le mandó algo tan bueno como una Mabui de edición única… Me gustó eso del Nuevo Orden Mundial del Remolino Rojo.

 **Akira Uzumaky13:** En cuanto a los poderes de Naruto en el futuro, si tengo bastantes ideas sobre la evolución de los mismos, pero no me gustaría adelantar nada por el momento. Entiendo lo del Rinnegan, pero es muy poco probable que en el futuro el rubio termine con ese poder. En cuanto a los planes de infiltración de otras aldeas, pues todavía estoy desarrollando esos temas porque puede decirse que estoy centrándome en Kumo de momento. Esta versión de Tsunade es más siniestra que el propio Sannin a su estilo.

En cuanto a los fics que me sugieres, la verdad sí los he leído, pero como tal no son de mi agrado… No digo que no sean buenos ni nada por el estilo, simplemente a mí no me gustan.

 **trollmex:** En cuanto a revivir a otras Kunoichi, como este es un AU, hay algunas que en el canon están muerta para este periodo temporal, pero en el fic están vivas. Sólo puedo decir en este aspecto, que Pakura se me hace muy sexy, sobretodo en su versión anime.

 **WhiteWolf:** Thanks to you, brother. Certainly, it is difficult to choose having so many sexy girls in manga-anime… Let's say that when you wake up, Mito will take a big surprise and Tsunade's daughter is something I hope with emotion. The scene of mothers and son is something I expected to write practically since I started the story…

 **Guest:** ¿Eh?

Pues bien, ahora sí, continuemos la historia.

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

 _Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o mías o documentos._

" _Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos de los personajes…_ "

…

 **Capítulo 9: Afinando detalles**

…

Una Kurenai Yuuhi con su quebrada cabellera revuelta, se encontraba recargada en la cabecera de su cama…

Cubierta únicamente con una delgada sábana que dejaba ver su perfecta anatomía, tenía una expresión de desencanto notoria. A su costado, Asuma Sarutobi dormía profundamente con un rostro que dejaba ver una visible satisfacción. La Kunoichi ciertamente había jugado sucio, ya que cansada de las negativas de su pareja a consolidar su relación con el acto carnal que le había pedido en los últimos días, lo invitó a cenar la noche anterior y colocó un poderoso afrodisíaco en los alimentos para vencer su resistencia y si bien había funcionado, simplemente no fue lo que ella imaginaba…

Suspiró entristecida, ya que no sintió la magia que había anhelado experimentar como señal del amor verdadero y de ahí, poco a poco se puso a pensar sobre su relación con el castaño Sarutobi. Se conocían desde niños y habían sobrevivido a una guerra Ninja, su amor había comenzando como una amistad muy natural y poco a poco se fue construyendo sobre las vivencias juntos, así como a lo que tenían en común y aquellas diferencias entre ellos que los complementaban…

Pero todo eso, que en el pasado eran los cimientos más firmes en su relación, simplemente dejó de ser importante ante esa terrible decepción.

"¿Por qué?" Abatida, la Kunoichi se levantó y se dirigió al aseo para darse una ducha y aprovechar para reflexionar sobre lo acontecido.

Se envolvió desde los pechos hasta la mitad de los muslos con una toalla blanca y mecánicamente preparó el particular vestido blanco con la manga derecha larga sin manga izquierda que usaba en vez de su uniforme Jounin, luego reguló la temperatura de la regadera y finalmente se descubrió para meterse al agua… Las gotas cálidas escurrían por su cuerpo y Kurenai simplemente disfrutaba el relajante calor, pensando en por qué había sido tan insatisfactorio el acto carnal si ella estaba segura de que el castaño barbudo que dormía en su cama era el amor de su vida.

Las lágrimas en su rostro se confundieron con el agua que marcaba incontables senderos por toda su piel mientras se enjabonaba su oscura cabellera y sus deliciosas curvas. Después de olvidar parcialmente la decepcionante noche, salió de la regadera, se vistió, maquilló y pronto estuvo preparada para asistir a la Academia Ninja. Cuando estuvo lista para partir, regresó a su habitación para mirar de nuevo al hombre que la había hecho suya…

No pudo evitar molestarse con él al verlo profundamente dormido en su cama, como si realmente hubiera sido una experiencia inolvidable.

"Claro, como todo buen hombre, no se preocupa de los sentimientos…" Una solitaria lágrima de impotencia escapó de su ojo derecho "¡No! Asuma es distinto… Solamente fue una mala noche" La Kunoichi suspiró, contemplando al amor de su vida, que era totalmente ajeno a sus inquietudes "Sólo fue una mala noche…" Y dejando dormir al Shinobi, salió de su casa para dirigirse a la Academia Ninja tratando de hacerse a la idea que la próxima vez que se hiciera una con su querido Asuma, todo sería mejor…

…

\- Faltan 3 días para la graduación, mamá…-

\- No te preocupes, cariño… Ahí estaré-

Hinata Hyuga y su adorable hija Himawari desayunaban tranquilamente en su casa… Había pasado tiempo, pero la relación entre ambas se había recuperado. Las dos nuevamente se buscaban con alegría, si bien el trasfondo era desconocido para ambas: la corrompida mamá miraba a su pequeña con deseo oculto, ya que la quería incorporar al clan Uzumaki para que fuera una fiel y devota esclava para su adorado amo al igual que ella. Por otro lado, la pequeña peliazul tenía la intensión de que su preciosa madre aceptara su futura relación con Sarada-chan, su preciada Chouchou-san y el precioso Naruto-sama.

\- Y dime, querida…- Hinata tanteó a su pequeña, sonriendo pícaramente -¿No hay nadie que te guste?- La Hyuga menor se sonrojó violentamente

\- B-Bueno, está Naruto-kun…-

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo puede gustarte ese perdedor?!-

Las dos mujeres voltearon a la entrada de la cocina para encontrarse con un molesto Boruto cruzado de brazos, cuyo gesto dejaba ver su notorio enojo. Vestía su conjunto negro de siempre y esperaba réplica de ambas mujeres para empezar a discutir con el fin de mostrarles que el imbécil de Naruto era sólo un perdedor…

Sin embargo, las dos Hyuga reanudaron su charla, dejando de prestarle atención al rubio Hyuga.

\- Naruto-kun me cae bien, Hima-chan- La bella madre asintió aprobatoriamente -Si algún día llegan a tener una relación, me gustaría hablar con él- Una sonrisa sutilmente oscura se formó en su rostro -Ya sabes, debo conocer hasta el fondo al novio de mi pequeña…-

\- S-Sí, mamá- La jovencita se sonrojó visiblemente, mientras el Hyuga se mostró todavía más irritado de lo que estaba

\- ¡Bah! ¡No sé para qué me molesto!- El rubio se dirigió a la nevera y tras tomar varios contenedores con sus ensaladas preparadas previamente, salió del lugar

\- ¿Qué le pasa?- Preguntó con fastidio la menor de las peliazules

\- No sé, cariño- Hinata suspiró cansada -Cada día me pregunto por qué me tocó un hijo tan problemático y molesto como tu hermano…-

\- Yo también- Himawari complementó con un gracioso puchero -Tu hijo llega a ser tan insoportable, que cada día me cuesta más verlo como hermano…-

\- Ojalá Naruto-kun hubiera sido mi hijo…- Suspiró la ama de casa, con expresión pensativa

\- Y a mí me gustaría que Naruto-kun fuera mi hermano…- Agregó con el mismo pesar la jovencita.

Las dos mujeres, con resignación a su parentesco con Boruto, redirigieron su plática a trivialidades de las que hacía tiempo no hablaban…

Pero a la vuelta del corredor que de la cocina llevaba a la sala del departamento, el aludido había escuchado la opinión que su hermana y su madre tenían sobre él y se mostró impactado. Años atrás, era el rey de esa casa y esas dos mujeres lo adoraban por el simple hecho de ser él, pero ahora era justo lo contrario y parecía ser que el hecho de ser Boruto Hyuga provocaba desagrado en sus dos mujeres especiales.

"¿Por qué…?" Pensó visiblemente abatido "¿Por qué todo cambió?" Cerró los ojos con evidente pesar…

Nada había sido igual desde el incidente con Naruto y aquella dolorosa noche en que su madre lo dejó con sus sandalias deportivas tiradas en el suelo mientras se dirigió a la casa del Uzumaki a disculparse con aquella familia…

El rubio Hyuga había desarrollado una tendencia a la depresión durante todo ese tiempo, debido a que las cosas no le habían salido bien desde aquél día. Su hermana se alejó notoriamente de él y su madre comenzó a ser sumamente estricta, además de simplemente quitarle los mimos que antes le avergonzaban y que irónicamente, ahora deseaba recibir.

Sin embargo, no estaba totalmente amargado y frustrado con la vida, puesto que tenía un último brillo de esperanza en su camino sombrío, a la cual se aferraba con fuerza…

Ino Yamanaka era aquella luz y no sabía si podría resistir el perderla.

…

\- Después de cogernos tan rico, debes tener hambre, mi amor…-

\- Así es, luego de tan buena follada te mereces un desayuno sexy…-

En el comedor de la parte superficial de su casa, el rubio disfrutaba de las atenciones de sus mamás-esclavas, ya que después de aquella intensa pero breve sesión de sexo, tenía que ir a la Academia Ninja para continuar con sus planes y finalmente ver cómo iban a quedar los equipos Genin, ya que si bien podía intervenir en eso con la ayuda de Koharu, prefería que eso fuera decidido por la suerte para que no todo fuera predecible…

Mientras pensaba en eso, se regocijaba en la espectacular vista de sus hermosas mujeres, las cuales le preparaban el desayuno con visible felicidad y un nuevo nivel de sumisión. Las dos vestían únicamente delantales blancos con bordes de encaje, bien apretados de forma que los pezones de sus exuberantes pechos se marcaban escandalosamente en la tela, además de lucir tacones de aguja con exagerada plataforma de veinte centímetros de altura, lo cuales estilizaban sus piernas deliciosamente, además de que sus firmes nalgas se resaltaban bastante, lo que aprovechaban para contonearse descaradamente, ambas luciendo sonrisas pervertidas en sus angelicales rostros, orgullosas de que sus pecaminosos cuerpos finalmente habían sido poseídos por su amado hijo.

\- Te vamos a consentir como te mereces, mi semental- Kushina se sentó en la pierna derecha del ojiazul, con un plato de Ramen en su mano izquierda y palillos en la derecha

\- Así es, después de follarte a estas yeguas, mereces un premio- Konan tomó asiento en la otra extremidad del rubio sujetando el plato humeante con su mano derecha para complementar a su compañera y sosteniendo palillos en su otra mano

\- Entonces consiéntame, zorras mías…-

Alternándose, las dos alimentaban a su macho y luego le limpiaban la boca amorosamente. El rubio quien simplemente disfrutaba las atenciones, se mantenían pensando en lo que le deparaba el futuro: su inmediata graduación de la Academia Ninja y después de eso, la asignación de su equipo, además del día en que se desarrollara el complot de Kumo y las consecuencias posteriores…

\- ¿En qué piensas, cariño?- La Uzumaki pelirroja le dio un beso a su hijo en la mejilla, lamiéndolo posteriormente como el manjar que era para ella, mientras su compañera lo alimentaba

\- Dinos… ¿Vas a apoderarte de más zorras?- La Uzumaki peliazul ahora le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja mientras la otra mamá-esclava le daba de comer

"No es sencillo pensar con estas putas calientes poniéndome a mil…" Pensó el rubio, tratando de concentrarse para responder a las preguntas de sus esclavas -Puede decirse que sí, tendrán más zorras para prepararme…- Ambas mujeres sonrieron marcadamente con las palabras de su dueño.

El erótico desayuno continuó hasta que el joven estuvo saciado y con su libido hasta el cielo. Sin embargo, para tristeza de las matriarcas del clan, el chico se dispuso a marcharse a la Academia y muy a su pesar, tuvieron que transformar la materia oscura sobre sus cuerpos en un conjunto revelador consistente en apretados jeans de mezclilla que evidenciaban sus grandes culos, así como blusas blancas de tirantes que permitían apreciar sus firmes tetas, además de las ya características sandalias de exagerado tacón para estilizar todavía más sus deliciosas piernas. Mientras su rubio adorado iba a lavarse los dientes, las mamás hicieron lo mismo, tras lo que se maquillaron con lápiz labial de intenso color carmín, luciendo como dos auténticas preciosuras…

Además, ambas lucían una cadena que se perdía en el canalillo de sus turgentes pechos.

Las mamás-esclavas y el hijo-amo se reencontraron en la entrada de la casa, listos para partir a la Academia Ninja, donde una silenciosa Mikoto, 'vestida' únicamente con una cofia de sirvienta sobre la cabeza y un delantal con borde de encaje a la mitad de los muslos y calzado de tacón, miraba a su amo y a sus dueñas con visible sonrojo, esperando por sus órdenes para obedecerlas con fanática prontitud.

\- Oye, hijo-amo- Kushina tanteó a chico

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó el rubio mientras sus mujeres lo flaqueaban y él las abrazaba posesivamente de la cintura

\- Queremos salir de cacería…- Preguntó expectante Konan -¿Podemos?-

\- ¡Claro que sí, putas!- El Uzumaki asintió mientras le metía un pellizco a esos tremendos traseros, provocando que las hembras se doblaran ligeramente, mientras gemían ahogadamente

\- Gracias, querido- La pelirroja sonrió visiblemente feliz con un suave gemido

\- Te vamos a traer a una perrita que te va a encantar- La peliazul se mostró entusiasta, restregando su sexy culo en la mano de su hijo

\- No nos esperes, Miko-chan- Kushina volteó a ver a su mejor amiga -Llegaremos en la tarde-

\- Como digas, Kushina-sama- La Uchiha asintió devotamente

\- Hinata no viene hoy, así que te quiero trabajando, esclava- Konan ordenó con autoridad, cimbrando el cuerpo de la sexy azabache con aquella voz autoritaria

\- Así será, Konan-sama- Respondió la sexy pelinegra con excitación creciente, haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza

\- Y si terminas pronto, puedes ir con Tsunade para que te use- La Marea Roja agregó, ya que le gustaba consentir a su mejor amiga

\- Gracias, Kushina-sama- El cuerpo de la Uchiha comenzaba a temblar por la lascivia que aumentaba más y más en ella

\- Y no olvides asear y alimentar a nuestra invitada- Agregó la otra matriarca del clan, mirando fijamente a la fetichista esclava -Confiamos en ti-

\- No le fallaré al glorioso y poderoso Clan Uzumaki- Declaró con solemnidad la sirvienta, visiblemente alegre por la posibilidad de serle útil al clan

\- Vámonos entonces, mamis…- Las dos imponente hembras asintieron al tiempo que se abrazaban a su hijo, para que los tres salieran de la casa ante la mirada embobada de Mikoto…

…

Faltaba poco para que los estudiantes con el rendimiento escolar adecuado se convirtieran en Genin…

Ese era el tema de conversación de los padres reunidos en la entrada de las instalaciones escolares, ya que cuando se graduaran, sus hijos se convertirían en Ninja y en adultos, según las leyes de la aldea. Karui, Tsume, Sakura y Hinata platicaban juntas en su grupo, mientras que sus hijos hacían lo propio, si bien Boruto y Kiba permanecían levemente alejados de las chicas, en compañía de Ino…

La rubia de los Yamanaka, una bella chica de largo cabello rubio atado en una coleta, se había sentido atraída por el aire de rebeldía del rubio Hyuga y después de un tiempo de tratarse, se hicieron novios. Aparte de eso, a Ino le desagradaba la idea de tener que trabajar con la gorda Chouchou y el vago patético de Shikamaru, a pesar de que lo más probable sería que sucediera eso debido al historial de las familias de los tres, ya que la agrupación denominada Ino-Shika-Chou había sido muy efectiva prácticamente desde la fundación misma de la aldea.

\- ¡Hola, chicas!-

Las cuatro mamás voltearon a ver a la recién llegada familia Uzumaki. Por una parte, Karui y Sakura ahogaron expresiones de sorpresa al ver a las despampanantes mamás enfundadas en esas ropas tan juveniles, mientras que Tsume y Hinata simplemente miraban a las recién llegadas abrazadas de su pequeño. Naruto pronto se soltó de sus mamás para dirigirse con Chouchou, Himawari y Sarada, dejando a las mujeres platicar.

\- ¡Kushina, Konan-san!- Exclamó la escandalizada morena pelirroja -¿Por qué visten así?-

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo?- Preguntó confundida la Uzumaki pelirroja -No nos matamos a diario en el gimnasio para no mostrar nuestros cuerpazos-

"Amas… Están como quieren" La Hyuga miraba visiblemente embobada a sus dueñas

\- ¡Igual ya no tienen edad para andar vistiéndote así, tomate!- Agregó la también avergonzada pelirrosa

\- Pero Sakura-san- Intervino la Uzumaki peliazul -Nosotras todavía somos jóvenes…-

\- C-Como sea- La castaña Inuzuka se notaba algo nerviosa -El cómo nos vistamos ya es cosa de cada quién…-

\- Exacto, Tsume- Kushina sonrió feliz -Y pasando a otros temas… ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos a desayunar a algún lugar? Con eso de que los chicos se gradúan en unos días… ¡Tenemos que celebrar!-

\- Así es- Agregó la feliz Konan -Nuestros niños se han esforzado mucho y finalmente empezará su carrera como Ninja-

\- Puede ser…- Divagó Karui -Aunque, yo tengo que hacer otras cosas, hoy no puedo-

\- Yo igual, tengo que atender a Sasuke-kun- Dijo seria la Haruno -No me gusta dejarlo solo mucho tiempo y mi madre no puede ayudarme hoy-

\- Otro día entonces, mientras somos nosotras cuatro- La Marea Roja se enfocó en Konan, Tsume y Hinata

\- ¡Sí!- Exclamó una entusiasta Marea Azul -Y yo conozco el lugar ideal…-

Por su parte, las niñas y Naruto se encontraban en su charla…

Chouchou, Sarada y Himawari ciertamente habían crecido. La morena Uzumaki-Akimichi continuaba siendo gordita, pero su cuerpo mantenía de forma sutil la forma de reloj de arena, con pechos y trasero resaltables: sus medidas rondaban los 84 de pecho, 72 de cintura y 84 de trasero. La azabache Uchiha-Haruno, era esbelta y si bien su cuerpo era armonioso, tenía cierto problema, ya que sus 72 de pecho y 72 de nalgas eran de las menos desarrolladas entre las chicas de su edad, aunque su estrecha cintura 56 ayudaba a dar una visión muy femenina de su figura. Finalmente, la risueña Himawari gozaba de una estética anatomía de angosta cintura 58, un considerable trasero 78 y un pecho 78 también.

La castaña lucía un kimono blanco sin mangas ceñido a su cuerpo con una faja amarilla y una camiseta manga corta de red debajo, un par de calentadores de brazo negros y un par largas botas negras a la mitad de los muslos. La azabache de gruesos lentes de armazón rojo, por su parte, utilizaba un vestido rojo sin mangas estampado en la parte posterior con el símbolo de su clan, muy parecido al atuendo de su madre, aunque apenas cubriéndole la entrepierna, debajo tenía unos pantalones cortos a la mitad de los muslos y arriba de las rodillas, medias de color púrpura oscuro, calzando botas negras y usando calentadores de brazo de color púrpura oscuro. La peliazul vestía un kimono lavanda sin mangas y líneas verticales, con una faja púrpura oscuro alrededor de su cintura y llevaba un par de pantalones cortos azul marino, con medias hasta el muslo y botas negras de tacón alto debajo de las rodillas. Finalmente, el rubio tenía pantalones negros, botas cortas del mismo color y una sudadera naranja de vivos negros con el símbolo de los Uzumaki estampado en la espalda, bajo la cual llevaba una camisa de red negra ceñida al cuerpo.

Las dos niñas de Doujutsu escuchaban atentas al Uzumaki, mirándolo encandilas, con la Uchiha a la derecha y la Hyuga a la izquierda. Sakura miraba de reojo, ya que su querida hija no le quitaba la mirada de encima al chico, como si estuviera prendada de él. Hinata estaba encantada, ya que al parecer su adoraba hija también sería esclavizada por su adorado amo y así podrían estar juntas para servirle al clan. Karui se mantenía expectante, ya que pronto el chico abrazó de la cintura a su adorada niña de la cintura, quien aceptó el gesto del rubio y entonces Karui se sintió feliz de que al parecer su pequeña había encontrado el amor…

\- Y bien chicas… ¿Listas para saber en qué equipos estaremos?- Preguntó sonriente el Uzumaki

\- A mí no me importa en cuál sea, mientras sea contigo, Naruto-san- La Hyuga sonrió feliz y se acomodó en el firme hombro Uzumaki

\- Así es… Estar contigo es lo que importa, Naruto-san- La Uchiha susurró sugerente y restregó sus pechitos en la extremidad que abrazaba

\- Yo sé que te mueres por estar conmigo, Naruto-kun- La Akimichi sonrió insinuante -Pero puede que tu sueño no se haga realidad, así que instruí a estas dos para que te cuiden si se da el caso…- Murmuró la gordita, sintiendo con regocijo el firme cuerpo del rubio en su espalda

\- Chouchou-san nos enseñó bien y fue muy estricta para que aprendamos- Murmuró Himawari, visiblemente contenta de haber sido condicionada por su amiga

\- Así es, Chouchou-san es nuestra mejor amiga y haremos lo que ella diga- Sarada complementó, con una mezcla de respeto y admiración por la Akimichi

\- ¿Ves?- La morena robusta sonrió maliciosa -Y te espera otra sorpresa cuando nos graduemos…-

\- Vaya, no puedo esperar…- El Arma Definitiva le sonrió de la misma forma a la castaña.

Naruto estaba visiblemente satisfecho con el resultado del sutil condicionamiento de Chouchou. Si bien pensaba apoderarse de ella totalmente, esperaría hasta que se graduaran para que ya siendo oficialmente una adulta, sus padres no pudieran ponerle algún 'pero' a su relación. Además, con las formalidades futuras podría abrirse puertas hacia un objetivo más importante en su meta de reconstruir al Clan Uzumaki…

\- Pero bueno, pronto será eso, así que mejor vamos ingresando a la academia- La gordita y el rubio comenzaron a caminar sin dejar de abrazarse, siendo seguidas fielmente por las otras dos niñas.

…

Los estudiantes en la Academia Ninja se mostraban más entusiasmados que de costumbre, ya que faltaba muy poco para graduarse y finalmente comenzar sus vidas como Ninja…

Realmente los estudiantes ya sabían quiénes serían los graduados de la generación y solamente tenían que enterarse de los equipos que conformarían. Generalmente éstos se asignaban después de la graduación, pero ese año sería diferente puesto que habría un desfile de bienvenida para la próxima visita de la comitiva de la aldea Ninja de Kumo, así que ese trámite se realizaría con prontitud para que los Equipos Genin estuvieran listos y participaran también.

Iruka Umino encabezada la comitiva de los variados profesores que los estudiantes tuvieron durante toda su formación académica, listo para comenzar a dar las últimas indicaciones en relación al tema.

\- ¡Muy bien!- Declaró el instructor Chunin -Me alegra mucho dar la lista de los graduados para este año… Primero que nada, les agradezco a todos por la oportunidad de permitirme ser su profesor, ya que fue una experiencia inolvidable para mí…-

Naruto miraba con evidente fastidio ese ridículo montaje y escuchaba con aburrimiento toda la insulsa palabrería del instructor al que consideraba una alimaña sumamente débil. Lo que le interesaba del asunto era cómo Kurenai Yuuhi se mostraba discretamente malhumorada y a su derecha, Asuma Sarutobi se veía también molesto, pero él no se preocupaba por ocultarlo.

Era obvio que su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección…

Aquél día tomó por sorpresa a su Sensei en Genjutsu y con su ardid de los caramelos la tuvo a su merced para manipular su subconsciente, para poner las bases de la futura caída de aquél estúpido que se había atrevido a golpearlo y sólo debía esperar para que todo saliera a pedir de boca…

Y cuando llegara ese momento, el golpe sería brutal y le iba a quitar a ese barbudo ridículo todo lo que le importaba, incluso lo que todavía no tenía.

\- Muy bien- El Arma Definitiva volcó su atención hacia el Chunin, cuando notó que había dejado de hablar toda la basura que no le interesaba -Dicho lo esencial sobre la vida Ninja, sólo me queda desearles lo mejor y proceder a continuación a nombrar los equipos para los nueve graduados de este ciclo…- El profesor principal de la academia tomó la lista que se había preparado meticulosamente días atrás

"Hora de ver lo que la suerte nos depara…" Pensó el rubio con una discreta sonrisa

\- Los equipos Genin del 1 al 6 todavía están en circulación, así que la numeración comenzará a partir del número 7…- Hizo la aclaración antes de continuar con la designación -Entonces el primer equipo, el Equipo 7, será integrado por Sarada Uchiha, de alto rendimiento, Himawari Hyuga de rendimiento medio y finalmente, Naruto Uzumaki de rendimiento bajo, diseñado para embocada… Su Sensei Jounin será Kurenai Yuuhi-

Las reacciones fueron variadas: Chouchou hizo un puchero de visible molestia, mientras que sus amigas se separaron del Uzumaki por un momento para chocar las manos en señal de triunfo. La bella Jounin azabache se mostró contenta al saber que sería instructora de tres de los estudiantes que más le agradaban. Naruto sonrió discretamente, al ver que la suerte le había sonreído de nuevo… Ahora podría esclavizar a gusto a su media hermana y a la Uchiha, además de continuar con su venganza contra el hijo del Hokage.

Boruto en cambio, se molestó visiblemente. Ino volteó a ver a su novio, el cual se encontraba sentado a su izquierda al sentir temblorosa la mano que sujetaba con cariño.

Para el Hyuga era sumamente desagradable que su hermana estuviera en el mismo equipo que el bastardo, ya que ella gustaba de él, seguramente por algún complejo incestuoso relacionado con él mismo o algo por el estilo… Y su madre aprobaba esa posible relación, seguramente para no tener que decirle la verdad a Himawari sobre que el bastardo y ella eran medios hermanos.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Boruto?- Preguntó la preocupada Yamanaka

\- No me agrada que ese idiota esté cerca de mi hermana- Contestó al instante el hijo ilegítimo de Hinata y Minato -Es un debilucho que no podrá protegerla…- Declaró para disimular las verdaderas razones de su molestia

\- Calma…- Ino trató de relajar a su novio -Tal vez esté con ese perdedor y con la idiota de Sarada, pero Kurenai-sensei es una gran Kunoichi… Himawari estará bien-

\- Eso espero...- Replicó más calmado el Hyuga

\- En cuanto al Equipo 8, éste estará conformado por el alumno de bajo rendimiento Shikamaru Nara, la estudiante de rendimiento medio Chouchou Akimichi y por último, la alumna de mejor rendimiento Ino Yamanaka, diseñado para ser multitareas y su Sensei Jounin… Será Anko Mitarashi-

En cuestión de segundos, la bella rubia pasó por un abanico de emociones: primero suspiró al ver que su destino sería formalizado con prontitud, luego se molestó en forma de un tic en su ojo derecho al ver que la gorda y el Nara estarían en el mismo equipo, lo que terminó por confirmar las sospechas que tenía desde hacía ya bastante tiempo…

Cuando escuchó su nombre sonrió forzadamente con una forma de demostrar su molestia y al oír el nombre de la Jounin que estaría a cargo de ellos, conocida por todos como la más estricta de las Sensei, simplemente se dio un golpe de lleno en la frente contra su escritorio como forma de sacar su frustración.

Shikamaru Nara, suspiró al hacerse oficial la obvia formación Ino-Shika-Chou de la generación y la gordita morena resopló con fastidio ya que si bien no le importaba en lo absoluto estar con el vago, para nada le agradó el saberse en el mismo equipo que la flacucha estirada y engreída…

Aunque por otro lado, también tendría la oportunidad de ponerla en el lugar que le correspondía.

\- Tranquila, Ino…- Murmuró su novio, sonriendo nerviosamente -Fuera de la gorda, no está tan mal tu equipo… Creo-

\- Y ya para finalizar, sólo me queda nombrar a los integrantes del Equipo 9…- Iruka se apresuró en concluir - Boruto Uzumaki de rendimiento alto, Shino Aburame de rendimiento medio y Kiba Inuzuka de rendimiento bajo, el cual está diseñado para ataque y los tres estarán bajo la tutela del Sensei Jounin, Asuma Sarutobi…-

El barbudo Jounin se mantenía con aquella expresión dura producto de su enojo con su novia…

Cuando despertó en la casa de Kurenai, se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde para la ceremonia y tuvo que asearse rápidamente de forma que no tuvo tiempo ni de desayunar y la jornada sería larga. Su enojo aumentó al ver que su querida novia ya se encontraba en la academia, pero antes de reclamarle por dejarlo así después de aquella noche de ensueño, donde él le entregó todo, llegó Iruka a informarle del itinerario del día.

Por eso mismo, no le prestó atención en lo absoluto a los Genin que serían parte de su equipo, a pesar de simpatizar con Boruto por su talento, con Kiba por su atrevimiento y con Shino por su objetividad.

\- Muy bien, de antemano yo les agradezco mucho todo este tiempo que pasamos juntos y sólo me queda desearles lo mejor durante su verdadero Examen de Graduación… Pero eso ya está en las manos de sus Sensei Jounin, yo me retiro para que se reúnan con sus nuevos compañeros…-

El Chunin hizo una reverencia dirigida a todos sus estudiantes y luego dio media vuelta para marcharse junto con los demás profesores que no habían sido designados como Sensei Jounin. Inmediatamente el Sarutobi se dirigió con su novia para pedir respuestas.

-¿Por qué te fuiste sin mí?- El castaño se mostró dolido

\- Quise dejarte dormir, no pensé que te molestaría- La azabache replicó con aparente indiferencia

\- Yo contaba con que me despertarías…- Asuma se mantenía molesto

\- Después de lo de anoche, necesitabas dormir- Kurenai contestó con tranquilidad -Además, no es el momento ni el lugar para discutir estas cosas- Agregó, con tono severo

\- De acuerdo, platicaremos después- El Jounin se dio media vuelta para dirigirse con sus alumnos.

Naruto, Sarada y Himawari no tuvieron problema en mantenerse juntos para esperar a su Sensei Jounin, mientras que una irritada Chouchou tuvo que levantarse y dirigirse hacia el vago de la generación, sentándose a su derecha. Para Ino fue igual de molesto, poniéndose de pie para dirigirse al Nara y tomar asiento a su izquierda. Igualmente, Kiba y Boruto esperaron al chico Aburame para reunirse finalmente los Equipos Genin y esperar indicaciones sobre su graduación.

Al trío Ino-Shika-Chou se acercó aquella atractiva mujer mal encarada de ojos grises, cabello violeta peinado en forma de una coleta alta y de tez blanca, que vestía una gabardina marrón con costuras púrpuras, bajo la cual portaba un traje de malla ajustado a su tonificado cuerpo, que iba del cuello a los muslos. Llevaba una minifalda de color naranja oscuro, así como correa de color azul oscuro alrededor de la cintura que se conectaba a la falda.

\- Muy bien, enanos… Ya saben quién soy yo, pero igual me obligan a presentarme para toda esta tontería, mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi- Dijo con tono intimidante la Jounin

"Genial, me tocó la Sensei más loca…" Pensó fastidiado Shikamaru, con expresión aburrida

"Tenía que tocarme con esta demente" Ino miraba con un tic en el ojo a la Kunoichi

"Vaya… Está buena, como para regalársela a Naruto-kun" Chouchou sonrió suavemente

\- Muy bien, enanos- La mujer continuó con su faceta estricta -Platicaremos afuera… Este lugar es deprimente-

La Jounin se dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar y a regañadientes, el Nara y la Yamanaka la comenzaron a seguir. La Akimichi se quedó mirando fijamente el trasero de su Sensei, que resaltaba aún a pesar de su gabardina y se contoneaba descaradamente. Finalmente reaccionó para seguir a su equipo al exterior.

Por otra parte, el Jounin encargado del Hyuga, el Inuzuka y el Aburame se mantenía molesto por lo ocurrido hace un par de hora y más que nada, porque no había probado bocado. Se acercó a su equipo y miró a los tres Genin que estarían a su cargo.

\- Bien chicos, yo seré su Jounin Sensei, espero que crezcamos juntos y seamos unos buenos Shinobi para la aldea- El Sarutobi pudo controlarse finalmente para mostrarse amigable con sus pupilos

\- Yo espero hacerme poderoso, Sensei- Respondió de inmediato Boruto

\- Y no olvides la parte donde patearemos traseros- Kiba sonrió desafiante

\- ¿Y tú qué opinas, Shino?- Preguntó el barbudo al notar que el tercer Genin del equipo no había dicho nada

\- Bueno… Está bien por mí, tengo deberes que cumplir como Ninja de Konoha y como parte de los Aburame- Dijo en tono serio e indiferente, bastante contrastante a los otros dos

"Ente" Pensó despectivo el rubio Hyuga

"Tenía que tocarnos con este bicho raro" Reflexionó el castaño

\- Bien, entonces vamos afuera…- El Jounin se mostró sonriente -Todavía hay bastante que explicarles…-

El Equipo 9 también dejó el aula para dirigirse al exterior, dejando únicamente a los estudiantes del Equipo 7. Kurenai se acercó a sus estudiantes para comenzar a construir un buen equipo, ya que además de que le habían tocado tres de los alumnos que más atención le ponían a sus clases, eran también de los que más le simpatizaban. Inmediatamente se puso de buen humor al pensar que aquellas chicas, el simpático rubio y ella formarían un buen equipo.

\- Bueno chicos, ya nos conocemos y todo, pero por formalidad me presento nuevamente, mi nombre es Kurenai Yuuhi, ahora vamos afuera para conocernos mejor- La sonriente pelinegra se dirigió a la salida.

Los tres estudiantes la siguieron inmediatamente mientras el rubio abrazaba sugestivamente a las dos amigas de Chouchou por la cintura, a Sarada con el brazo derecho y a Himawari con el brazo izquierdo. Las dos chicas se dejaron hacer, mostrándose visiblemente contentas y recargaron las cabezas en los firmes hombros Uzumaki, totalmente cautivadas por el rubio.

…

El recién constituido Equipo 7 se encontraba en una bella zona del patio de descanso de la Academia Ninja, el cual estaba cubierto por césped sumamente bien cuidado de forma que parecía más una alfombra verde que pasto. Bajo la sombra que producía un frondoso árbol de espesa copa, los Genin se encontraban sentados, mirando expectantes a su Sensei Jounin, quien se encontraba recargada en el tronco del árbol con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Muy bien…- La bella azabache mayor comenzó a conversar con sus futuros Genin, ya que confiaba en la habilidad de los tres -Vamos a conocernos un poco, empezando por presentarnos formalmente y describirnos un poco-

\- ¿Puede darnos una demostración, Sensei?- Preguntó la jovencita Uchiha, expectante

\- Igual yo iba a empezar, Sarada- La Jounin sonrió suavemente -Como saben, mi nombre es Kurenai Yuuhi, me encantan los dulces confitados y mi sueño es convertirme en la mejor conocedora de Genjutsu del mundo para enseñarle todo a mis estudiantes…- Kurenai asintió suavemente cuando notó que tenía la atención de sus estudiantes -Ahora es tu turno, Sarada-

\- Muy bien- La chica de lentes sonrió alegre -Mi nombre es Sarada Uchiha, me gusta mucho pasar el tiempo con Hima-chan mientras vemos entrenar a Chouchou-san y también estar cerca de Naruto-san- Cerró los ojos, dejando ver su alegría -Y cuando sea mayor… ¡Quiero convertirme en una maestra del Sharingan!-

\- Me da gusto oír eso, Sarada- La azabache mayor miró feliz a la menor -Como el Genjutsu es parte imprescindible del ojo de tu clan, me dará gusto ayudarte en lo que pueda-

\- Gracias, Kurenai-sensei- La hija de Sakura agradeció inclinando suavemente la cabeza

\- Ahora es tu turno, Himawari-

\- ¡De acuerdo!- La Hyuga sintió decidida -Mi nombre es Himawari Hyuga y me encanta la comida que prepara mi mami, por lo que cuando puedo, traigo un poco para Sarada-chan, Chouchou-san y Naruto-san, en cuanto a mi sueño… Yo quiero ser una Kunoichi bella y fuerte como mi mami- La peliazul se mostraba contenta y feliz

\- Hinata-san fue de las mejores Ninja mientras estuvo en el servicio activo y si te esfuerzas, estoy segura de que serás tan fuerte como ella- La Yuuhi animó a su alumna, quien se mostró visiblemente feliz -¿Y bien? Háblanos sobre ti, Naruto-kun…-

Kurenai, Sarada y Himawari volcaron de inmediato su atención hacia el rubio. Naruto notó de inmediato que su Sensei y sus compañeras lo miraban embobadas como producto de sus respectivos condicionamientos…

Cuando inició su maquinación con la Jounin, el Arma Definitiva le implantó órdenes muy específicas en su cabeza con el fin de asegurarse la total atención de la sexy azabache con el fin de enamorarla poco a poco al mismo tiempo que se fuera decepcionando de Asuma. De igual forma, fue guiando a Chouchou en el condicionamiento de las niñas poseedoras de Doujutsu para que poco a poco fueran obsesionándose con él conforme más tiempo pasaran juntos.

\- Yo me llamo Naruto Uzumaki- Comenzó Saikyou Buki -Y me gusta mucho el Ramen preparado por mis mamis, es el más delicioso del mundo y nadie lo sirve como ellas- El chico observó feliz cómo tenía la total atención de las tres mujeres -Y finalmente, en cuanto a mi sueño… Lo que yo deseo es reconstruir a mi clan, llenando el mundo de todos los Uzumaki que pueda-

Las tres hembras se estremecieron con la sonrisa sombría con la que el rubio terminó su oración. Sarada, Himawari y Kurenai, sin saberlo, ya estaban en las garras del Arma Definitiva y su programación mental que permanecía inactiva en su subconsciente sólo necesitaba la señal de activación que tenían implantada para ponerlas totalmente bajo su control. Aunque realmente, no había mucha diferencia con su estado actual, en el que prácticamente eran ovejas siguiendo a su siniestro pastor sin saberlo siquiera.

\- B-Bueno- La Yuuhi fue la primera en reaccionar -No sé cómo podría ayudarte para realizar tu sueño, Naruto-kun- Sonrió de forma inconscientemente sugestiva -Pero si puedo hacerlo en algo, no dudes en pedírmelo-

\- En el futuro le tomaré la palabra, Kurenai-sensei…-

\- Nosotras también, Naruto-san- Agregó entusiasta la Uchiha, mientras se ajustaba los lentes -Debemos de ayudarnos entre nosotros cuando podamos- Añadió visiblemente sonrojada

\- ¡Sí!- Complementó la animada Hyuga -Somos un equipo y siempre tenemos que apoyarnos- La peliazul sonrió notoriamente ruborizada

\- Muy bien, chicos- La sexy azabache mayor retomó la palabra -Ahora que ya nos presentamos formalmente, llegó la hora de explicarles todo lo relacionado a su graduación…- La Jounin adoptó una expresión seria -Voy a realizarles una prueba el día de mañana para saber si ya están listos para ser Genin realmente… Les sugiero que repasen bien todo lo que han aprendido a lo largo de la Academia Ninja para que tengan mayores posibilidades de aprobar, ya que no pienso ser indulgente con ustedes…- Kurenai sonrió suavemente después de sus palabras -Y realmente, deseo que aprueben para trabajar juntos, así que den su mejor esfuerzo-

\- ¡Sí!- Replicaron animados los tres novatos.

…

Kushina, Konan, Hinata y Tsume llegaban a un lujoso restaurante llamado Yuri, ubicado en una de las zonas más exclusivas de Konoha. La Inuzuka inmediatamente se sintió un tanto fuera de lugar, ya que el lugar parecía costoso y pensó seriamente en retirarse, ya que si bien podía costear un almuerzo caro, lo haría con recursos del clan y eso no sería ético… Eran sus reflexiones internas mientras una atractiva mesera de cabello castaño corto y alborotado, de tez clara y vestida con un revelador uniforme consistente en pantalón sumamente corto de mezclilla azul y un top blanco, calzando unas sandalias de tacón, se acercaba al cuarteto para recibirlas.

\- Buenos días, Kushina-san, Konan-san- La mesera saludó amigable -¿Desean el lugar de siempre?-

\- Sí- Asintió sonriente la Marea Roja

\- Muy bien, síganme por favor- La camarera se dio media vuelta y comenzó a guiar al cuarteto de amigas.

La castaña de cabello alborotado miró sorprendida aquél lugar, el cual parecía querer emular un centro vacacional tropical. Todas las meseras usaban ese uniforme sugerente y se contoneaban descaradamente para atender a los clientes…

Para Tsume, que tenía una vena bisexual sumamente marcada y reprimida, eso era algo llamativo y no pocas veces se detuvo de forma discreta para mirar a las atractivas camareras. En cierto momento, la Uzumaki pelirroja tuvo que tomarle la mano, provocándole un marcado sonrojo de paso, para continuar con su camino hacia el área exclusiva. Subieron un piso por unas lujosas escaleras en lo que la Inuzuka se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de la clientela del lujoso lugar consistía en mujeres.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando se dio cuenta de que sus amigas se habían detenido delante de una entrada consistente en un arco formado por dos palmeras falsas. Un par de segundos después, las cuatro mujeres continuaron su camino para finalmente llegar a una mesa de cristal rodeaba de un lujoso sofá de piel que se veía muy cómodo y en el cual se sentaron al instante. Primero Kushina, luego Tsume, después Hinata y finalmente Konan.

\- En un momento vendrán a atenderlas- La amable mesera hizo una reverencia y simplemente se retiró

\- Vaya, este lugar es bastante lujoso…-

La mujer ataviada en su uniforme Jounin volteó a ver su entorno, notando que el lugar era iluminado solamente con largas antorchas clavadas en el suelo y sobre todo, notó que la mayoría de clientas en el área eran mujeres, las cuales iban mayoritariamente en parejas o solas, siendo atendidas por atractivas camareras como la que las guió a ese lugar.

\- ¿Quieres que te cuente algo interesante?- Akashio se acercó de forma sugerente al oído de la Inuzuka

\- ¿Q-Qué?- Murmuró ruborizada la líder del Clan de los Perros al tener tan cerca a su amiga

\- Este lugar es algo, peculiar…- Murmuró seductora Kushina -Aquí venimos a ser nosotras mismas-

\- ¿A qué te re…?-

Tsume no pudo terminar su cuestionamiento, ya que la Uzumaki le señaló a las dos peliazules, quienes ya se besaban con marcada pasión. La Inuzuka observó cómo su amiga de toda la vida, dócilmente se dejaba hacer por la mujer de Ame, quien exploraba con lengua descaradamente la sexy boca con labios carnosos de su esclava, manoseando descaradamente sus exuberantes curvas. Se sobresaltó al sentir el brazo izquierdo de la pelirroja sobre su cuello y volteó a verla confundida.

\- Ya sabes a qué me refiero, Tsume-chan…- La matriarca pelirroja sonrió de forma lasciva, acercando su rostro al de la castaña -Siempre me di cuenta de cómo te me quedabas viendo cuando te daba la espalda- La líder del Clan de los Perros desvió la mirada, evidentemente apenada -¿Tanto te gustaba…?-

Tsume Inuzuka se sintió terriblemente avergonzada. Educada desde niña a ser una digna representante de su clan, tenía que darle descendencia a su línea familiar, ya que sus parientes directos llevaban décadas en el poder y era su deber el mantener a los suyos en la cima de los Inuzuka…

Sin embargo, ella se sintió atraída a Kushina desde que la había conocido. Si bien le atraían los chicos, aquella fijación en la pelirroja era más fuerte, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que la Uzumaki sólo tenía ojos para Minato, por lo que terminó fijándose en un chico para mantener la línea de sucesión y en su afán de mantener a la pelirroja lejos de su mente, llegó a la ninfomanía con el padre de sus hijos, quien incapaz de poder mantenerle el ritmo, terminó huyendo sin dejar rastro alguno.

Pero ahora, totalmente exhibida en sus verdaderos deseos y con creciente anhelo al sentir la lujuria de su amiga y de Konan, terminó por rendirse a sus más profundos instintos.

\- Yo te amaba…- Comenzó a sollozar la castaña, en un contraste total con su característico carácter firme -Pero estaba Minato y…-

\- Vive el presente, Tsume…- Susurró la Marea Roja, con sus labios rozando los de la mujer vestida con traje Jounin.

Al instante Kushina le robó un beso, provocando en Tsume un visible sonrojo acompañado de un más notorio desconcierto…

Pero con esa acción, la líder del Clan de los Perros perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba e iluminada sutilmente por las flamas de aquellas antorchas, le devolvió el ósculo a la Uzumaki al tiempo que se aferraba a su cuello. Victoriosa, Akashio tomó a la Inuzuka de sus generosas caderas y tomó control del sexy juego entre las sinhueso, dominando a su ya entregada amiga, quien correspondía sumisamente, dejando que la deliciosa lengua de su querida Tomate explorara hasta el último rincón de su boca. Esperó años por ese momento y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que la mujer que amaba se fuera de su lado así de fácil…

Finalmente, se tuvieron que separar después de unos minutos para tomar aire. Alejaron sus rostros suavemente, con sus bocas unidas por un sexy hilillo de saliva que se rompió después de unos instantes. Fue en ese momento que Kushina tomó el rostro de Tsume entre sus manos y con suavidad la acercó a su cuerpo, para posarle la cara entre sus firmes tetas, haciendo que la Inuzuka tuviera que levantar la mirada para encontrar nuevamente aquellos orbes amatista que la había cautivado desde niña. El suave tacto de las ubres Uzumaki, tenía totalmente cautivada a la castaña.

\- Tomate…- Susurró visiblemente enamorada la castaña, mirando encandilada a su querida pelirroja

\- Tsume-chan- La Marea Roja acariciaba suavemente el rostro de su presa.

Inevitablemente, Akashio imaginó a un pobre y desvalido cachorrito recién nacido frente a una feroz y siniestra serpiente al notar la ingenuidad de aquella perra…

Y afiló su sonrisa.

La tenía en sus manos totalmente, aprovechando toda la información que obtuvo de una fiel Hinata que para ese momento ya estaba arrodillada debajo de la mesa, regocijándose en el irresistible sabor de la almeja depilada de su ama peliazul. Lengüeteaba afanosamente el botoncito de carne de la mujer de Ame, enfocándose en el sexy piercing que lo coronaba, antes de regresar a la conchita e introducir descaradamente la voraz sinhueso…

\- ¿Estás cómoda, Tsume-chan?- Preguntó amorosamente la perversa pelirroja, con una expresión dulce que ocultaba perfectamente sus verdaderas intenciones

\- No…- Susurró la ya dócil castaña -Tu dije me lastima un poco…-

\- No te preocupes, yo lo arreglo…- Kushina jaló la cadena alrededor de su cuello, para revelar aquél dije hecho de metal que asemejaba una joya -Es bonito… ¿Cierto?- La Uzumaki le mostró el objeto a su nueva amante

\- No tanto como tú…- Susurró coqueta la Inuzuka, mirando aquella joya falsa, sin darse cuenta de que su mirada ya estaba atrapada

\- Eres una coqueta, Tsume-chan...- La expresión feliz de la matriarca Uzumaki se ensombreció -Porque esta joya tiene destellos hermosos que brillan y poco a poco, van ocupando todo el espacio de tu mente…- Konan miraba con una sonrisa retorcida cómo su compañera comenzaba con el procedimiento para añadir una nueva esclava al clan -Van dejando tu mente en blanco, para que sólo el cristal esté en tus pensamientos…-

\- Sólo el cristal está en mis pensamientos…- Repitió suavemente Tsume, mientras sus ojos se dilataban como señal de que había caído bajo el poder Uzumaki…

En realidad, Yuri era un restaurante que ocultaba en su zona más exclusiva un área de reunión para las Kunoichi de tendencias lésbicas, ya que debido a la naturaleza Ninja de vidas cortas y la necesidad de heredar ese estilo de vida a la siguiente generación, era poco aceptado por la gente una relación de esa naturaleza. El lujoso establecimiento aprobaba esas prácticas de encuentros sexuales casuales y descarados por parte de sus clientas a cambio de una generosa comisión…

Varios minutos después, una atractiva mesera llegaba para tomarle el pedido a las matriarcas Uzumaki, al haber notado que ambas estaban en un encuentro casual con las que pensaba la camarera, eran sus parejas respectivas.

\- Buenos días, disculpen la espera- La mujer de revelador uniforme se colocó frente a la mesa donde Kushina y Konan se encontraban sonrientes y sonrojadas -¿Puedo tomar su orden?-

\- Y-Yo voy a querer un Ramen especial de puerco…- Indicó la ruborizada pelirroja

\- Y a mí- Konan ahogó un leve gemido -Tráeme lo mismo…-

\- Muy bien...- La mesera hizo una pausa antes de continuar -¿Y sus acompañantes?-

\- No te preocupes por ellas- Kushina sonrió en forma perversa

\- Ya están comiendo- Konan complementó con el mismo gesto malicioso de su compañera.

Debajo de la mesa, la sumisa Hinata continuaban deleitándose en el intenso sabor de su ama peliazul, lamiendo hambrienta el clítoris perforado de su ama, mientras que una inexpresiva Tsume hacía lo mismo con el botoncito de carne coronado con un piercing de su amada Kushina, usando su entusiasta lengua para juguetear con ese exquisito manjar, ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba…

…

En uno de los varios gimnasios de Kumo, se encontraba la rebelde Franceska Mila Rose, famosa por ser la hermana de sangre del Raikage, preparándose para su partida a Konoha…

Luchaba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla azul sumamente corto que más parecía ropa interior. Usaba botas Ninja de color negro a los tobillos y en la parte superior, para mostrar orgullosa su anatomía, un top blanco que exhibía su trabajado vientre y sus firmes pechos. Lucía una sonrisa confiada delante de un grupo de Kunoichi vestida tan reveladoramente como ella, aunque mucho menos exuberantes en sus cuerpos.

\- ¡¿Es todo lo que tienen?!- Declaró desafiante la castaña, mirando a las maltrechas Ninja que luchaban por levantarse

\- ¡No todos somos tan fuertes como tú, gorila!- Replicó frustrada una de sus oponentes.

A y Yoruichi miraban atentos la práctica de su hermana y cuñada, respectivamente. Mila Rose era un tanto especial, casi como una copia del Raikage en lo que a carácter se refería y por ende, tendía a estallar con facilidad. A pesar de parecer lo contrario, ella se consideraba femenina y cualquier ofensa en relación a ese tópico la sacaba de sus casillas con preocupante facilidad. La pareja suspiró cuando a la castaña se le resaltó una vena en la sien y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar sutilmente.

\- Así que una mujer gorila…- Murmuró suavemente una extrañamente calmada Mila, llamando la atención de las Kunoichi, mientra se tronaba los dedos

\- S-Sí- Replicó la misma Ninja, intimidada

\- ¡Te voy a enseñar a una gorila!- Estalló la hermana del Raikage, de forma furibunda.

A cerró los ojos mientras que su pareja se cubrió el rostro con vergüenza ajena cuando las pobres Kunoichi comenzaron a salir volando del lugar, quedando incrustadas ya fuera en el techo, en el suelo o en los muros debido a la enorme fuerza que la poderosa Ninja, evidentemente practicante de Taijutsu, utilizaba en cada uno de sus puños, patadas, llaves y golpes. Las pobres chicas quedaron totalmente inconscientes ante una furiosa Mila, que respiraba agitada con los brazos tensados, los puños firmes y enseñando feroz los dientes.

\- Ya te he dicho que debes controlarte…- El Raikage negó con la cabeza "Si no necesitara de verdad que fuera, ni loco la enviaba"

"No sé quién está más loco, si mi novio o mi cuñada" La morena bajita sonrió visiblemente nerviosa

\- ¡Bah!- La castaña se cruzó de brazos con indignación mientras una de las Kunochis caía al suelo desde el techo -¡Ellas tienen la culpa de ser tan frágiles!-

\- Caminando por la acera sentí tu presencia, la hembra sin reminiscencia- Una persona comenzó a hablar con un tono melódico - Nada se escapa de mi vista, por eso cuando voy pasando hasta el más tonto se alista-

\- Ay no…- Yoruichi comenzó discretamente a alejarse

\- Oye, B…-

A se acercó al recién llegado, un hombre de marcada musculatura y tez morena, de cabello rubio cenizo y que usaba gafas oscuras, casi de la misma altura que el Raikage y con una vestimenta bastante parecida a la del líder de Kumo. Ese particular sujeto iba caminando como si estuviera emulando a un cantante de rap, moviendo las manos cerca de su rostro.

\- Ahora no es un buen momento, Mila no está de buenas…- A quiso reconvenir al recién llegado de hacer alguna tontería

\- Aunque seas una mujer de personalidad horrorosa, te convertirás en mi amada esposa- Ese peculiar personaje se acercó a la casi tranquila castaña de cabello quebrado

\- ¡Mi personalidad no es horrorosa…!- Replicó Mila, ladeando la cara y cruzándose de brazos con un puchero en el rostro

\- Tonto, idiota, serás una esposa encantadora, aunque parezcas luchadora- Aquél hombre rapeaba cerca de la hermana del Raikage

\- ¿Qué dijiste?- La castaña miró de reojo a Killer B

\- Oye, Yoruichi…-

El líder de Kumo buscó con la mirada a su amante…

Y la encontró justo cuando estaba abriendo la puerta del lugar para irse. Se sintió terriblemente decepcionado de que la mujer en la que más confiaba lo abandonara en ese momento de crisis… Pero entonces notó aquella vena resaltada en la sien de su hermana de sangre y que enseñaba feroz sus colmillos. Así que con la misma discreción, siguió a la dueña de sus pensamientos con absoluta discreción.

\- ¿Qué pasa, mujer-hombre?- Seguía rimando el hermano adoptivo de A -Dime que me amas y nuestra pasión quemará como las llamas-

\- Aquí tienes tu amor…- Mila cerró los ojos y acercó su puño derecho a su rostro, el cual temblaba visiblemente.

La Shihouin y el Raikage se encontraron fuera del gimnasio, mirando de reojo el inmueble para esperar cualquier señal de que ya no había peligro…

\- ¡Sólo te dediqué una oda…!- Una parte del techo del lugar voló en cientos de pedazos, revelando al moreno que salía volando hacia el cielo -¡Y te gustará el día de nuestra boda...!- Exclamó mientras desaparecía en medio del cielo

\- Vaya- A suspiró resignado -Esta vez sólo lo mandó a volar… Literalmente-

\- Pobre Killer B…- Yoruichi adoptó una expresión cansada -Pero al menos es resistente, de lo contrario hace mucho tiempo que Mila ya lo habría matado…-

…

Homura Mitokado se encontraba en un amplio jardín ubicado entre su amplia resistencia y los muros que separaban su mansión del exterior. Podía escuchar los cánticos de exóticas aves y el chapoteo de los peces en un complejo estanque koi cercano a sus pies. Cerró los ojos y se puso a meditar en ese ambiente natural, reflexionando sobre los pasos que había dado en los últimos años…

El anciano se había valido de la suerte y las alianzas más oportunistas para hacerse de una posición privilegiada en la aldea y realmente, su compañera Koharu había sido un apoyo fundamental en esos menesteres, compartiendo todo el tiempo su misma perspectiva y por ende, coincidiendo en todas las decisiones que se tomaban al interior del Consejo de Konoha.

Sin embargo, desde hacía más de 7 años, su aliada había dado un giro inesperado de alianza, alineándose a su otro compañero, Hiruzen Sarutobi…

Ciertamente, cuando eran pequeños, su amistad era pura y sincera, haciendo alianzas y traiciones para elegir el lugar donde comerían después de sus arduos entrenamientos con el Niidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju.

Pero ahora, en un mundo de oscuridad y secretos, tener amigos era peligroso.

Homura necesitaba muerta a Koharu, ya que poco a poco, iba perdiendo privilegios dentro de la estructura de mando de la aldea a causa de las decisiones tomadas desde que la Utatane se había alineado de nuevo con su amor de juventud y si bien él y Danzou Shimura podían hacer algún contrapeso y forzar empates en las votaciones, al final Sarutobi terminaba ejerciendo su poder como Hokage para romper ese equilibrio y decantar las decisiones hacia su enfoque.

Si Koharu moría, entonces él y Danzou recuperarían la ventaja de votos en la toma de decisiones.

\- Veo que estás pensativo, Homura…- El anciano de gruesos lentes abrió los ojos los giró hacia su derecha, mirando al recién llegado sobre su hombro -Y creo que has llegado a la misma conclusión que yo… La inútil de Koharu debe morir-

El viejo vendado, Danzou Shimura, que a diferencia del Mitokado todavía conservaba su cabellera de su tono natural negro, se acercaba lentamente mientras observaba el entorno con una expresión fría.

\- Lo sé- Replicó el alumno del difunto Tobirama con seriedad -Y por eso estuve durante años en una búsqueda muy particular con ese fin…-

\- ¿Búsqueda?- Cuestionó el hombre cuyo ojo derecho estaba vendado al igual que buena parte de su cuerpo

\- Así es…- Homura se ajustó las gafas antes de continuar -Llevo poco más de 7 años, pero finalmente encontré a tres supervivientes de los clanes mercenarios de aquellas aldeas que arrasamos durante la Guerra Ninja anterior… Son la mejor opción para deshacernos de Koharu-

\- Vaya- El sombrío anciano de cabello negro sonrió casi imperceptiblemente -Si lo logran será perfecto… Y si llegaran a fallar, nadie les creería que nosotros pagaremos por el 'trabajo'…-

\- Exacto- El Mitokado asintió firme -Hemos trabajado muchos años como para que ahora Koharu y su cambió de alineación producto del amor insulso que no puede olvidar por Sarutobi derrumbe todo lo que hemos construido-

\- Igualmente, sigo sorprendido de que haya retomado esos sentimientos estúpidos después de todo este tiempo- Danzou se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativo

\- Cuando muera, eso ya no va a importar… Pero si te soy sincero, también estoy confundido por ello- Homura se mostró reflexivo

\- No le demos tantas vueltas, a fin de cuentas, eso ya no va a importar- El Shimura golpeó el suelo con el bastón que sostenía -¿Ya está todo arreglado?-

\- El asesinato ocurrirá durante la reunión con Kumo- El anciano se quitó sus gafas para limpiarlas con su holgada Yukata -Porque según mis fuentes de información, planean usar toda esa ridiculez para secuestrar a Hanabi Hyuga con el fin de obtener el Byakugan… Ese será el distractor perfecto-

\- No podemos permitirlo…- El sombrío anciano vendado endureció la mirada -El Byakugan le pertenece a Konoha-

\- Lo tengo cubierto- Homura adoptó una expresión sombría -Una patrulla especial vigilará en todo momento a la niña Hyuga y cuando sus secuestradores hayan abandonado la aldea, los matamos antes de que abandonen la Nación del Fuego… Y pienso que esa chiquilla tiene la edad perfecta para incorporarse a Ne (Raíz) junto con sus captores- En el rostro de Danzou se formó una afilada y perversa sonrisa tras esas palabras

\- Todavía es muy pequeña, por lo que no será difícil adoctrinarla y convertirla en una herramienta perfecta para la aldea- El anciano vendado cerró los ojos, con discreta conformidad -Muy bien, Homura… Sinceramente no pensé que lo lograrías, pero me has convencido- Danzou le ofreció la mano al otro integrante del consejo -Tenemos un trato-

\- Me da gusto escuchar eso- Homura estrechó con firmeza la extremidad de su compañero

"Al final no resultaste ser tan incompetente e inútil, Homura…"

"Sigue pensando que tienes el control, Danzou… Porque eventualmente, también te eliminaré a ti…"

…

 **Notas**

Primero que nada, ofrezco una enorme disculpa por la tardanza en este capítulo, ya que me costó un poco de trabajo dirigir la historia hacia los acontecimientos tanto de la graduación, como de la reunión entre Konoha y Kumo. El asunto del final también será trascendente ya que desencadenará varias cosas a futuro.

Reitero, la esencia del fic es oscura y Naruto es un ser perverso, para evitar malos entendidos.

Como se sabe, el fic es una mezcla de lime-lemon con trama oscura y por ello hay momentos para ambas facetas. Sé que todavía existen pendientes y demás, pero los retomaré en su momento, como en este capítulo lo hice con el complot de Homura, ahora apoyado por Danzou y que (en la continuidad del fic) llevaba años gestándose.

En cuanto al Clan Uzumaki, se dijo previamente que será un tanto masivo debido a que va a haber varias confrontaciones de gran calibre y para ello es necesario tanto calidad como cantidad. Eso incluye también a varias chicas Crossover.

En este capítulo no hay mucho que explicar, pero por ejemplo, Kurenai irá cayendo poco a poco al abismo, a diferencia de otras. Tsume ya está en las garras del clan y la cacería continuará en los capítulos siguientes, ya que el patriarca Uzumaki y las matriarcas están preparándose para los conflictos venideros, además de que las mamás con consentidoras con su pequeño niño, je, je, je…

En cuanto a las tres amigas (Chouchou, Sarada y Himawari), pues ya tenía pensando cómo iban a ser los equipos Genin y la distribución de éstas tres en el asunto, para avanzar por un lado y para la leva del clan.

Pues bien, creo que es todo de momento.


	11. X: La serpiente que se muerde la cola

**Uzumaki's Strongest Weapon**

…

Ofrezco una sentida disculpa por tan larga tardanza en esta nueva entrega. Tuve un par de meses complejos en el aspecto laboral y un percance familiar que si bien fue relativamente tranquilo, implicó un esguince de segundo grado y los cuidados que un infante necesita en ese tipo de lesiones, pero aquí estamos.

Paso a contestar los reviews:

 **Jenko J. Jenkins 99** : Así es, el chico se mantiene en la oscuridad, aprovechando todo lo favorable para salir a la luz llegado el momento. Kurenai poco a poco irá cayendo en las redes Uzumaki conforme olvide y desprecie gradualmente al Sarutobi, je, je, je. Pues bien, al niño rata le falta todavía saber lo que es el sufrimiento y no será nada bonito. Lo del Kushi-Tsume, pues me gusta la idea, además de que Tsume tiene algo que me llama la atención aparte del asunto de que es una perra XD. Lo del restaurante, pues tengo ideas a futuro con eso, no es solamente un lugar para lesbianas pervertidas… Aunque básicamente sea un lugar para lesbianas pervertidas. Lo de la intriga de Danzou y Homura se revelará eventualmente.

 **UpTheIron:** Gracias y realmente lamento la tardanza.

 **alexzero:** Pues gracias, todavía faltan varias cosas que contar entre la trama y lo lemonezco, je, je, je.

 **Tsuna Dragneel:** Gracias. Lamento la demora.

 **Loquin:** Gracias. Para casos como el de Tsume es que existe el restaurante Yuri :P

 **trollmemex:** Lamento la demora. Pues sobre los mercenarios, se sabrá en próximos episodios.

 **OTAKUFire:** La verdad conforme pasa el Next Generations, soporto menos al niño rata. O sea, trata bien a una criminal como Sumire, pero busca cualquier pretexto estúpido para enojarse con su padre… Y por eso le va como le va en este fic.

Ciertamente, los equipos fueron en parte pensados para que la gordita, que me cae muy bien en Nex Generations (Lo mejorcito junto a Sarada), se divierta un rato y pues la perra entre las perras (Tsume) ya es parte de la familia. Kushina y Konan pronto nos sorprenderán y no sólo por lo sexy, sino también en el campo de batalla.

Y pues pobres viejitos, pero al menos se creerán victoriosos un rato.

 **x29:** A veces uno quiere avanzar, pero la vida te pone ciertas dificultades que lo complican todo. Me disculpo por tardar bastante en esta entrega. Pues lo de Kurenai va de la mano con el carácter del Uzumaki en este fic: tiende a sobre reaccionar en este tipo de situaciones y pues sí, será terrible para el barbudo fumador. En cuanto a Shino, la verdad no se me hace muy relevante, así que no tendrá peso importante en la historia. Sobre a la Yamanaka, una vez leí en un fic: 'no hay mayor tristeza que el haber sido feliz y luego perder la felicidad', va por ahí el asunto. Lo de las mamás cazadoras, pues lo pienso explotar hasta cierto punto y lo del restaurante es jugar con eso precisamente: nadie sería tan obvio para hacer ese tipo de cosas en un lugar con un nombre que prácticamente se delata solo y siendo que sería tan obvio, nadie pensaría que realmente pasan esas cosas ahí.

Lo de los viejos, pues creen estar en control de la situación, pero como se sabe, el rubio juega con eso de que parece ser inofensivo, al igual que su ejército de esclava, la cual es una ventaja muy buena si se aprovecha correctamente. En relación a los enemigos, Akatsuki sí existe, considerando que el incidente del Kyuubi ha ocurrido hasta cierto punto como en el canon. Y en cuanto al Sannin de las serpientes, pues sí aparecerá en el futuro.

 **Elchabon:** Seguiremos pensando en un nombre para el nuevo orden mundial. Gracias. Así es, a Asuma se le viene la 'night' y realmente le va a doler. Obvio, mami e hija se quieren mucho, je, je, je. La gordita es suertuda por tener a tan 'atentas' amigas. Y la diversión no parará para Chouchou al tener al alcance a Ino y a Anko. Y si, como que Mila tiene su carácter como para no estar cerca de ella cuando la hagan enojar.

Sobre la canina Inuzuka, pues la líder de las perras tiene que ser la mayor de ellas :P

Más o menos como en el canon, Danzou y Homura se sienten los dueños de la situación cuando no tienen ni puta idea, je, je, je. Y pues, A Hanabi el futuro no le pinta muy alentador porque es el blanco de mucha gente.

 **bladetri:** Así seguiremos aunque tardemos XD

 **Alex-Flyppy:** Pues me disculpo por mi tardanza, pero hay imprevistos que pasan fuera del fanfiction, pero condicionan la estancia en estos lares. El martirio para Kurenai será largo, ya que Naruto tiene planes específicos con ella y van de la mano con el sufrimiento de Asuma, que todavía no sabe qué está por pasarle. Así es, el futuro de Boruto se ve más y más negro, ya que cada luz de esperanza que aparece en su horizonte, bien puede convertirse en desesperación para él y más si esa luz es una bella Kunoichi como Ino.

Así es, como dije previamente, Kushina y Konan tendrán papeles fuertes en la historia ya que son las manos derecha e izquierda (figuradamente) de su hijo-amo y como buenas mamás-esclavas, quieren lo mejor (y a las mejores) para él. Es normal que las otras mamás no influenciadas vean con pudor la forma de vestir de las matriarcas Uzumaki, ya que es radical el cambio de vestimenta así como el de mentalidad.

Lo de Yuri… Pues el lugar no es de Kushina y Konan, pero si son asiduas clientas. Y pues a Tsume se le ha cumplido su deseo de niña, pero también ha quedado bajo el poder Uzumaki, todo por obra de su Tomate.

El Equipo Kurenai será muy particular y cercano, si sabes a lo que me refiero… Pues bien, el asunto es que fuera de los lemonezco aquí, si pienso plasmar al equipo como una efectiva agrupación de combate en el futuro. Para Chouchou será muy interesante el desarrollo de su equipo también, ya que si bien su objetivo es Anko, tiene de estorbo a Shikamaru y tendrá que ser creativa realmente para alcanzar su meta.

Me gusta cómo Mila Rose y Emilou Apacchi interactúan en Bleach y es por eso que lo trasladé en lo posible al fic, además de hacer un poco más violenta a la chica, ya que me pareció un buen toque. Killer B me parece un personaje que se presta a la comedia y también por eso metí la idea de que le guste Mila. Homura y Danzou tienen su agenda y cada uno a su vez, tienen sus propios planes. Aunque Koharu tiene bastante que decir.

 **WhiteWolf:** Thanks, my friend. Well, to rebuild the Uzumaki clan, the boy is not going to look at Kunoichi of low stature, right? LOL

Boruto Next Generations ... The truth has certain arguments, such as the presence of Sumire and his subsequent absence in the film and manga, in addition to forcing too much Boruto's recriminations towards his father, the reaction with Naruto and Sumire respectively , Is a good example.

In fact, BNG makes me hate the character even more. XD

 **dragon titánico:** Efectivamente, la derrota de hoy será la victoria de mañana.

 **daniel2610994:** Pues bien, primero que nada gracias por tus review y ahora contesto en orden:

 **(0):** Pues en parte fue equipado para convertirse en un arma poderosa, pero no totalmente overpowered.

 **(1):** Y como dicen, un monstruo no nace, se hace. Así, creyendo que salvaban a su aldea de un monstruo, esos imbéciles liberaron una verdadera bomba de tiempo.

 **(2):** Pues efectivamente, se ha apoderado de tres de las más bellas Kunoichi del mundo y su ejército se ampliará con el paso del tiempo.

 **(3):** Certainly power political power, but be discreet knowing that there are enemies in the shadows. Eroninja? It's a fanfic?

 **(4):** En sí es un clon de carne y hueso, como si fueran dos personas al mismo tiempo, vaya. Y pues, es un AU donde hay variables como esas, además de que las Hinata, Sakura y Karui MILF's están más rikolinas :v Pues bien, ya le llegará su hora al niño rata, je, je, je.

 **(5):** No le tengo estima alguna a Boruto y pues, digamos que le irá muy, muy feo en el fic.

 **(6):** Las esclavas están siendo entrenadas y programadas para ser las mejores armas para su dueño y pues yo creo que Boruto será feliz sólo con Krokodil o algo así de miserable ;)

 **(7):** Pues lo de Kurenai será algo distinto a eso, pero efectivamente, Asuma pagará su terrible crimen de la forma más dolorosa posible.

 **(8):** Así es, finalmente las mamis se han entregado a su adoración y pues, algo tenía que hacer para estuvieran equilibradas. A mí Mabui y Samui me fascinan, son de mis favoritas y no pude evitar meter a Mila y a Yoruichi a Kumo, en verdad son geniales también.

 **(9):** Naruto tiene principalmente el factor sorpresa a su favor y también sus esclavas hacen y harán aportes muy importantes en la causa. Ciertamente, varias vidas quedarán destrozadas porque el rubio no le tiene piedad a nadie y especialmente a Boruto, le tiene cierta manía por las mismas estupideces del tornillo, que no tiene ni idea de lo que le espera :)

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

 _Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o mías o documentos._

" _Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos de los personajes…_ "

…

 **Capítulo 10: La serpiente que se muerde la cola**

…

Naruto se encontraba en la sala de su casa, acompañado por sus compañeras de equipo…

Los tres novatos estaban preparándose para su evaluación del día siguiente repasando las diversas lecciones que habían recibido durante su tiempo en la academia con el fin de no ser sorprendidos de manera alguna por su Sensei. El rubio, ubicado entre ambas amigas, las abrazaba de forma posesiva de sus cinturas y recorría sus cuerpos con sus manos sin que Sarada o Himawari replicaran de forma alguna, sonriendo ambas por sentirse dignas de las atenciones del chico.

\- Me imagino que al final, la prueba se tratará de vencer a Kurenai-sensei para que ella nos apruebe como Genin- La Uchiha se mostraba sonrojada y cohibida con un gracioso puchero mientras que la mano izquierda del Uzumaki le manoseaba descaradamente su estilizado trasero

\- Entonces deberíamos organizarnos muy bien para tomar por sorpresa a Kurenai-sensei y que no pueda reaccionar- Himawari estaba alegremente ruborizada y con los ojos cerrados, emulando el gesto de un gato porque Naruto amasaba animoso sus generosos pechos.

El rubio estaba poniendo a prueba el condicionamiento sutil y paulatino al que ambas chiquillas habían sido sometidas durante años por la gordita Chouchou. Él le había indicado a la Akimichi las pautas para ambas y una de ellas era que tanto Sarada como la Hyuga se sintieran irresistiblemente atraídas por él y siempre estuvieran receptivas a lo que quisiera hacer con ellas.

Y la castaña se merecía una buena recompensa por hacer tan bien su trabajo, ya que ambas niñas se dejaban hacer como si no sucediera nada y asumiendo que era algo natural.

Ya después pensaría en eso, porque ahora que eran equipo Ninja, había llegado la hora de apoderarse por completo de las mentes de las bellas chicas dueñas de Doujutsu y continuar con sus planes para los eventos futuros…

\- Bueno, Sara-chan, Hima-chan- El rubio se puso de pie e incitó a ambas a hacer lo mismo con suaves nalgadas -Tenemos que trabajar en nuestra coordinación como equipo…-

\- Tienes razón, si nos coordinamos adecuadamente, atraparemos a Kurenai-sensei- La azabache se acomodó los lentes

\- Es cierto, cuando hayamos practicado lo suficiente, Kurenai-sensei no sabrá ni qué la golpeó- Agregó decidida la risueña peliazul

\- Muy bien…- El rubio dio un par de pasos al frente y luego media vuelta para quedar de frente a las dos chicas -¿Están dispuestas a recibir un entrenamiento especial?- Naruto sonrió suavemente.

Ambas niñas se voltearon a ver y luego sonrieron entusiastas…

Otra de las indicaciones que Chouchou había recibido para condicionar a sus amigas fue que las dos siempre fueran receptivas a cualquier cosa que el chicos les indicara y por ende, aceptar todo lo que Naruto les propusiera, porque todo el tiempo de condicionamiento había servido para insertar profundamente en su subconsciente la idea de que todo lo que le Uzumaki les propusiera sería lo mejor para ellas.

\- De acuerdo- Sarada asintió suavemente -¿Qué tenemos que hacer?-

\- Dinos, Naruto-kun- Himawari agregó sonriente -No importa lo que sea, daremos lo mejor de nosotras-

\- No se preocupen… Solamente tienen que mirarme a los ojos…-

Las dos chicas obedecieron la indicación al instante y miraron con fascinación aquellos orbes zafiro, tan profundos como el mar… Y sin que pudieran ni intentaran impedirlo, pronto aquél azul cambio por un intenso carmesí como el de la sangre, atrapando sus miradas y replicándolo en seguida en sus ojos.

\- Y ahora…- El Arma Definitiva notó cómo los cuerpos de ambas jovencitas quedaron rígidos y firmes, emulando una postura militar -Me pertenecen completamente y para siempre… Están bajo mi control total y harán lo que yo diga-

Las palabras de Naruto penetraron rápidamente en los vulnerables cerebros de ambas. Las defensas mentales que pudieran presentar Sarada o Himawari llevaban años siendo derribadas por la Akimichi y por ende, eran presas sumamente fáciles para el poder del Uzumaki.

\- Estamos bajo tu control total y haremos lo que digas…- Recitaron con perfecta coordinación ambas chiquillas

\- Ustedes son esclavas de cuerpo, mente y alma al servicio del Clan Uzumaki…- Comenzó el rubio con el último lavado de cerebro a sus compañeras de equipo

\- Nosotras somos esclavas de cuerpo, mente y alma al servicio del Clan Uzumaki…- Las dos niñas repitieron con ese tono carente de emociones que tanto satisfacía a Saikyou Buki cuando le lavaba el cerebro a sus esclavas

\- Naruto es su amo y señor… Aman a Naruto, desean a Naruto y viven para complacer a Naruto…- El rubio comenzaba a realizar sellos de mano mientras los tomoe de su Sharingan giraban armoniosamente, profundizando el dominio sobre sus nuevas adquisiciones

\- Naruto es nuestro amo y señor… Amamos a Naruto, deseamos a Naruto y vivimos para complacer a Naruto…- Las dos niñas replicaban en sus ojos el Doujutsu de su dueño, señal inequívoca del poder que se apoderaba de ellas de forma total e irremediable

\- Naruto es perfecto… Su musculoso cuerpo, su hermoso rostro… Y su enorme polla son simplemente irresistibles para ustedes…-

\- Naruto es perfecto… Su musculoso cuerpo, su hermoso rostro… Y su enorme polla son simplemente irresistibles para nosotras…-

\- Ustedes aman a Naruto sobre todas las cosas… Sus familia, sus amigos y sus sueños… Nada les importa más que complacer y obedecer ciegamente a su amado amo…- Una sonrisa siniestra se formó en el rostro del Uzumaki

\- Nosotras amamos a Naruto sobre todas las cosas… Nuestras familias, nuestros amigos y nuestros sueños… Nada nos importa más que complacer y obedecer ciegamente a nuestro amado amo…- Recitaban apenas sus cerebros interpretaban las palabras

\- Ahora, quítense esa incómoda ropa, porque jamás volverán a usar prenda alguna- Las dos niñas obedecieron al instante, con sus corazones latiendo al límite a pesar de mostrarse totalmente inexpresivas, signo de que las órdenes implantadas en sus subconscientes habían quedado fijadas a la perfección y se encontraban bajo una excitación reprimida por el profundo control mental ejercido sobre ellas.

Apenas las dos niñas se despojaron de sus vestimentas, ambas retomaron aquellas posturas firmes ante la fascinación de su amor y señor…

Para el Arma Definitiva, esas muestras del poder ejercido sobre esas pequeñas y realmente, sobre cualquier mujer, eran una delicia total para él. Prisionero de su destino, él se prometió al comienzo de su andar en el mal, que su cárcel sería la más cómoda del mundo. Sin embargo, jamás llegó a pensar lo bien que se sentía tener el control de su destino y más que nada, el tener poder absoluto sobre todas y cada una de sus víctimas…

Sus madres estaban totalmente corrompidas por su visión retorcida del mundo y eran sus mejores aliadas, secuaces y esclavas. La corrupción de su abuela era incluso mayor, ya que códigos médicos que en el pasado jamás se hubiera atrevido a romper, ahora los violaba una y otra vez durante sus investigaciones simplemente porque podía hacerlo. La Koharu que al final del día solamente tenía amor sincero por Konoha, se había convertido en una mujer despiadada que poco a poco mataba a su aldea natal con el fin único de tenerlo contento, mientras que Shizune disfrutaba la libertad que le había otorgado para trabajar incansable en beneficio del clan. Finalmente, Chouchou si bien no había tenido la oportunidad de crecer, era cierto que desde el comienzo pudo notar cierta vena dominante en su mente, por eso siempre dirigía a sus amigas y él simplemente distorsionó ese pensamiento para que fuera afín a sus intereses.

En cuanto a Hinata y Mikoto, ciertamente no tenían libertades tan marcadas como las seis esclavas originales, pero él les había dado una vida mejor que el aciago destino que les esperaba: La Hyuga tenía una nueva oportunidad de tener una vida feliz, claro que desde el retorcido punto de vista que le había impuesto y en cuanto a la Uchiha, ella simplemente estaba viva en comparación a casi todo el resto de su clan, el cual llevaba años muerto y enterrado, literalmente…

Por lo que a Naruto le parecía que una vida de sumisión y obediencia por parte de esas hermosas hembras con los poderosos Doujutsu era un precio a pagar justo por la oportunidad que les estaba dando a ambas de una nueva vida.

Y sus nuevas presas estaban por correr el mismo destino…

Entonces se dio cuenta de que lo que realmente le excitaba y lo mantenía vivo y deseoso de seguir, era el poder que tenía y más que nada, el que aspiraba a conseguir: un mundo bajo su total dominio, el cual gobernaría con puño de hierro mientras tuviera vida.

\- Arrodíllense con las manos entre sus rodillas…- Salió de su reflexión, para continuar apoderándose de las vidas de sus nuevas esclavas, que obedecieron al instante la orden, con involuntario sonrojo en sus rostros

\- Si…- Las dos niñas alzaban la cara para mirar con una mezcla de profundo amor y fascinación a su nuevo dueño

\- Pronto estarán total e irremediablemente en mis manos…- El chico realizó unos sellos de mano ante las nuevas esclavas -Ésta orden será la definitiva y quedarán grabada en lo más profundo de su mentes por siempre- De las palmas de la mano del Arma Definitiva comenzó a surgir la materia oscura ante las miradas perdidas y deseosas de obedecer -La obediencia es placer y el placer es obediencia…-

\- La obediencia es placer y el placer es obediencia…- Repitieron conjuntamente las chicas mientras aquella sustancia se abalanzaba sobre sus inmaculados cuerpos.

Sometidas sus mentes, los cuerpos Uchiha y Hyuga cedieron al instante a esas plácidas sensaciones. Conforme aquél material recorría su frente y cuello, para luego cubrir sus anatomías, pronto las dos chiquillas comenzaron a gemir, primero ahogadamente y poco a poco, subiendo la intensidad de su voz al mismo tiempo que las sensaciones provocadas por aquella sustancia negra las estimulaban. 'La obediencia es placer', aquél mantra dictado por su amo, comenzó a repetirse una y otra vez en sus debilitadas mentes para reforzarse mientras el placer se extendía por cada rincón de su cuerpo…

Pronto sus gemidos discretos derivaron en sonoros aullidos mientras se retorcían contenidamente, guardando en lo posible la postura ordenada por su amo. Naruto entonces posó sus manos en las frentes de las niñas, comenzando con el procedimiento para manipular sus memorias con el poder Yamanaka sin que ellas dejaran de ser bombardeadas en cada rincón de su piel por todas esas deliciosas sensaciones que fijaban más y más a sus indefensos cerebros, aquellas frases que seguirían fiel y devotamente por el resto de sus vidas…

Estaba concentrado reconstruyendo las memorias, los recuerdos y los ideales de Sarada y Himawari para que además de fieles y devotas esclavas, fueran también sus perfectas compañeras de equipos, regocijándose en los auténticos sollozos de éxtasis de las dos chiquillas, por lo que no reparó en la puerta principal de la casa Uzumaki abriéndose…

Una Konan con sonrisa maliciosa en la cara ingresó a la casa abrazando posesivamente de la cintura a una visiblemente feliz Hinata que a su vez recargaba la cabeza en el hombro de su ama como adolescente enamorada. La chica de Ame manoseaba descaradamente la generosa retaguardia de la mujer Hyuga, que se tapó la boca a modo de sorpresa, al ver que su hija estaba de rodillas frente a su amo. Luego sintió unos intensos celos, deseando estar en el lugar de Himawari, siendo sometida por su amado dueño y sintió cómo el escozor en su sexo, controlado temporalmente tras ser devorado a placer por su ama peliazul, volvía a intensificarse.

Posteriormente entró Kushina con una expresión de oscura satisfacción. Llevaba una correa de cuero en la mano derecha y segundos después, entró a cuatro patas la líder del Clan Inuzuka, todavía con la mente enturbiada por el asalto de la Uzumaki y sobre todo, por haber cumplido su reprimido anhelo de entregarse a la hermosa pelirroja sin reparo alguno. Se dejaba guiar dócilmente por aquella correa, la cual estaba conectada a un collar en su cuello, hecho del mismo material, aceptándose a sí misma como una obediente perra y vestía una gabardina marrón que le cubría todo su cuerpo del cuello para abajo…

Casi al instante, la líder de los Inuzuka se despojó de esa única prenda, dejándola caer al suelo jalando la correa sujetada a su anatomía, revelando su desnudo cuerpo, el cual constaba de una cintura estrecha 62, abdomen un tanto marcado y tonificada musculatura, complementado con generosos y firmes pechos 90, además de unas caderas en forma de corazón con su firme y deseable trasero 92…

\- Veo con alegría que domesticaste a unas prometedoras zorras, hijo-amo…- La Marea Roja se acercó, mientras que Tsume se posó a cuatro patas junto a ella y restregó su cabeza amorosamente en la pierna de su dueña

\- ¿Ya viste esclava? Tu pequeña hija pronto será una puta sucia…- La Marea Azul le pellizcó con marcada saña las nalgas a su suculenta y sumisa esclava -Justo como tú-

\- L-Le prometo que yo entrenaré día y noche a Himawari para que sea digna de ser una de sus zorras descerebradas y esclavas, Naruto-sama…- Murmuró la peliazul de larga cabellera, cerrando los ojos para imaginarse gimiendo a los pies de su amo y señor junto a su adorada hija

\- O… ¡Obediencia!- Gimió escandalosa la azabache arrodillada, rebasada por el placer que recorría descontrolado todo su virginal cuerpo

\- P-Placer…- Susurró la ojiazul, revolviéndose en medio del éxtasis que inducía la materia oscura por su precozmente desarrollada anatomía

\- ¿Esa va a ser mi mascota…?- El rubio volteó a ver a la castaña de cabello alborotado

\- Sí…- Kushina se arrodilló para tomar el rostro de su presa entre sus manos -La líder del clan de los perros simplemente debe ser la mejor de las perras- Sentenció mientras miraba fijamente a la Inuzuka a los ojos

\- Soy tu perra, Kushina-sama- Sonrió Tsume, visiblemente feliz y luego jadeó con la lengua de fuera -¡Guau!- Lanzó un ladrido, reconociendo su papel como una sumisa y obediente mascota

\- Veo que la entrenaste muy rápido…- El chico se le quedó viendo a la castaña, quien con un deje de curiosidad y temor miraba al hijo de su ama

\- Realmente en su clan la entrenaron, hijo-amo querido…- La pelirroja se acercó a su precioso dueño y lo abrazó del cuello -Pero como haya sido, espero que te guste tu perrita…- Con un ligero pero firme jalón a la correa, hizo que Tsume se acercara al chico

\- Hola, Tsume-chan…- El rubio miró a la dominada mujer, sin dejar de manipular las mentes de sus dos compañeras de equipo

\- ¿Guau?- Murmuró temerosa la castaña

\- Veo que estás bien entrenada y simplemente hay que darte los toques finales… Afortunadamente tenemos tiempo para eso- Antes de que la mascota pudiera reaccionar, quedó totalmente hipnotizada en la mirada carmesí del Uzumaki…

…

\- A-Asuma…-

\- Ku-Kurenai…-

\- ¡Asuma!-

\- ¡Kurenai!-

\- Yo voy, yo voy a…-

\- ¡Sí! ¡Dentro de mí...!-

\- ¡Me vengo!-

\- ¡Lléname de amor…!-

Nuevamente, una maratónica y satisfactoria sesión de sexo para el Sarutobi, donde sus sentimientos y su cuerpo se entrelazaban para alcanzar un clímax inigualable. Un acto donde reflejaba lo más profundo de él mismo al entregarse en cuerpo y alma a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Un momento que quedaría grabado en su corazón y recordaría por siempre…

Totalmente realizado en ese momento, simplemente dejó que el cansancio lo venciera y se quedó profundamente dormido con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

\- A-Asuma…- Murmuró su amante, montada sobre él -No… No me dejes… ¡No me dejes así!-

Contrario a su pareja y totalmente frustrada nuevamente por no alcanzar el ansiado orgasmo, recargó sus manos en los hombros de su hombre y comenzó a mover desesperadamente al Jounin barbudo con el fin de que continuara en pie de guerra, pero simplemente no tuvo respuesta…

Su mente, secretamente guiada por las directrices del Arma Definitiva, no podía concebir que horas y horas del mejor sexo de su vida hubieran vencido a su novio. Igualmente ella estaba ya sin fuerzas, pero la sugestión en su mente era más fuerte que el agotamiento de su carne y la mantenía consciente a pesar del agotamiento, convirtiendo lo que debió ser la noche que más anhelaba junto a su amado Asuma en el peor fiasco de su vida, con la simiente de su pareja en lo más profundos de sus entrañas, caliente y sintiendo cómo la virilidad de su hombre perdía dimensiones en su interior.

\- No otra vez…- Se abrazó a sí misma, todavía montada sobre el Shinobi "¡¿Por qué?!" Al instante adoptó una expresión visiblemente entristecida "¡Otra vez no!" Se enterró las uñas en sus brazos con visible coraje e impotencia "¡¿Por qué no puedo llegar?!" Se mordió sus carnosos labios, ahogando el gemido de amargura que amenazaba con salir de su garganta.

Entonces se bajó de su amante con sumo cuidado y se dirigió al baño, dejando un rastro albo que escurría de las caras interiores de sus muslos. Se sentó en el inodoro y tras cubrirse la boca y cristalizarse su mirada, se soltó a llorar sentidamente, con la luna en su fase de cuarto menguante, la cual era visible a través de la ventana como su única testigo.

¿Sería ella?

Asuma dormía con una cara de satisfacción que sólo logró aumentar su rabia al no obtener eso que la gente llamada orgasmo y que la había tentado a romper su convicción de mantenerse virgen hasta el matrimonio. Inconsciente de que su alumno, aquél monstruo disfrazado de un niño acomedido y encantador, había condicionado en su cerebro aquella asfixiante frustración en su sentir, comenzó a cuestionarse bastantes como novia del Sarutobi, como Kunoichi entrenada en el arte de seducir e incluso como mujer…

No podía entender cómo habiendo tomado del mismo afrodisiaco no estaba dormida profunda y totalmente realizada en el plano sexual sobre el pecho de su hombre, quien estaba ajeno a su sufrimiento.

Y eso la enfureció.

Poco a poco, un peligrosa idea se iba formando en la mente de la Jounin: su amado Asuma era incapaz de hacerla llegar al anhelado clímax, por lo que tal vez, no era lo suficiente bueno en el aspecto sexual para que ella pudiera alcanzar el orgasmo.

Kurenai tenía idealizado a su novio como un hombre gracioso, gallardo y admirable desde que lo conoció en la Academia Ninja cuando ambos eran apenas unos niños. Desde que sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez, le gustó el color chocolate de los orbes del que creía el hombre de su vida. Jounin exitoso, que era reconocido por toda la Nación del Fuego al haber formado parte de los Doce Guardianes Ninja, fue su primer beso, su primer novio y su primera vez…

Pero ante la idea creciente de que no era lo suficientemente hombre para satisfacerla como mujer, todas esas razones por las que amaba a Asuma iban perdiendo peso y un creciente desprecio por él se acumulaba en su corazón. Ciertamente había sido ella quien había roto el tácito acuerdo de mantenerse vírgenes hasta que unieran sus vidas por siempre, pero no sintió reproche o queja alguna por parte del Sarutobi…

Terminó por sentirse usada y sucia.

Usada como una simple mujer hueca por parte de Asuma para satisfacer sus instintos más primitivos y sucia porque su cuerpo, algo sagrado para ella, había sido mancillado por su deseo de profundizar su relación con su amado pelinegro y al final había sido en vano, porque simplemente no podía sentir aquella chispa que le mencionaban sus amigas cuando llegaban al clímax.

Mirando el astro dominante de la noche a través de su ventana, su mente reflexionó sobre esos pensamientos varias horas…

…

\- Vaya, tenía tiempo que no entraba aquí…-

El rubio se encontraba en el laboratorio de su abuela-esclava. Después de finalmente apoderarse por completo de las mentes de Sarada, Himawari y Tsume, decidió dar un paseo por una de las más restringidas instalaciones de todo el complejo Uzumaki.

\- Me alegra bastante que hayas venido a ver el trabajo que con tanta devoción realizo para complacerte, querido nieto-amo…- Tsunade atendía a su dueño con una sonrisa alargada y afilada.

La despampanante rubia, vestida únicamente con una bata de laboratorio con los botones superiores abiertos con el fin de enseñarle a su hombre el canalillo de sus generosas tetas. Utilizaba unos lentes de fino y alargado armazón negro, similares en forma a los de Sarada, los cuales le daban un aire intelectual sumamente sexy. Calzaba unas sandalias Ninja con tacones que fácilmente superaban los 15 centímetros de altura.

\- Resume cómo va todo, querida abuela-esclava- El chico se paró delante de su sexy y obediente hembra -Y mientras lo haces, atiéndeme como debe ser-

\- Como digas, mi amo…- La mujer obedeció al instante, acuclillándose a los pies del rubio, con las piernas bien abiertas y luego tomó el cierre de la bragueta del pantalón de su macho con sus manos, dispuesta a acceder a la virilidad que anhelaba consentir

\- No- La mujer miró confundida al dueño de su existencia -Con los dientes…-

Tras el momento de desconcierto, la mujer recuperó su perversa sonrisa y colocó sus brazos tras su espalda para continuar. Entonces mordió con firmeza el cierre y comenzó a bajarlo suavemente…

Ante la mirada expectante del Arma Definitiva, la mujer desabotonó con gran habilidad su pantalón para luego morderlo y bajarlo súbitamente, exponiendo los bóxers negros del rubio y finalmente, ansiosa, la Sannin pescó con los dientes el tirante de la ropa interior y lo jaló hacia abajo, liberando de forma súbita el generoso miembro de su señor, recibiendo un golpecito en su rostro, el cual la excitó más. Después de quedar embobada por unos segundos ante la virilidad de su hombre, como pudo, ansiosa y todavía sin usar sus manos, bajó los pantalones y ropa interior de Saikyou Buki hasta sus tobillos, para que el Uzumaki terminara de quitarse la ropa de sus piernas ante la sonrisa alegre de la exuberante mujer.

\- Bien hecho, putita…- Naruto posó la mano derecha sobre la cabeza de su dócil y obediente esclava -Ahora, saluda como debes hacerlo- Dijo al tiempo que posaba las manos en la cintura y comenzaba a mover su cadera para que su flácida verga comenzaba a balancearse de forma similar a un péndulo

\- Hola, Polla-sama…- La mujer le dio un delicado beso al pene delante de ella, con una sonrisa suave y la mirada atrapada en el vaivén de la creciente pija

\- Así es, Tsunade…- El rubio miró con oscuro deleite lo sometida que estaba su abuela a su voluntad -Cuando estás frente a ella, tú sólo eres un coño esclavo de Polla-sama… Tu hambrienta boca, tus suaves manos, tus pervertidas tetas y tu obsceno culo existen para complacer a Polla-sama…- El Uzumaki afiló su siniestra sonrisa

\- Cuando estoy frente a ella, yo sólo soy un coño esclavo de Polla-sama… Mi hambrienta boca, mis suaves manos, mis pervertidas tetas y mi obsceno culo existen para complacer a Polla-sama…- Repitió al instante con plena convicción

\- Ahora, Abuenita…- El chico posó su mano derecha en la cabeza de la poderosa y hermosa Kunoichi -Sé un buen coño esclavo y cumple con su deber-

\- ¡Es lo que más deseo, amo…!- Respondió la hermosa Kunoichi con entusiasmo.

La Sannin desabotonó su pulcra bata para liberar sus famosas y poderosas tetas 106 con el fin de usarlas para masturbar a su adorada Polla-sama. Cuando posó la pija de su querido amo entre ellas, las tomó a los costados con las manos y comenzó a deslizar entre ellas esa verga, la cual para su deleite, comenzó a ponerse dura gradualmente. Levantó la mirada para ver el rostro de su dueño y su sonrisa se afiló más, al darse cuenta de que estaba disfrutando de la faena. Con su gran habilidad, logró que el pene del rubio quedara bien erecto y entonces intensificó su movimiento, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo para recibir con alegría el capullo de aquella enhiesta verga en su boca cuando emergía de entre sus pechos.

\- Abuenita…- Murmuró Naruto, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por aquél suculento placer -A-Así eras de puta… ¿C-Con el abuelo Dan?-

\- No, nieto-amo…- Replicó la rubia, sin dejar de masturbar a su señor, aunque interrumpiendo la pervertida mamada que le estaba haciendo -Se lo hice a Jiraiya para que aceptara entrenar a Minato…- Apenas terminó de hablar, la bella mujer continuó recibiendo en su sexy boca el pene de su nieto

"Maldita sea, esto se siente jodidamente bien…" Pensó el Uzumaki, apenas pudiendo reprimir los gemidos ante monumental cubana que le estaba haciendo su abuela.

La Sannin terminó totalmente ida ante la placentera sensación de la fricción de la enorme poronga en sus tetas y simplemente pasó de albergarla dentro de su boca a lengüetearla de forma lujuriosa cada que ese grueso cipote estaba a su alcance.

\- ¿Te gusta, amo?- Tsunade miraba visiblemente enamorada la expresión de placer contenido que mostraba su dueño

\- A-Abre tu boquita, abuenita…- El chico sonrió malicioso en medio de su idilio -Voy a darte tu lechita-

\- Ah…- La rubia abrió su boca y sacó la lengua de forma sumamente obscena

\- ¡Recíbelo todo, esclava!- Después de varios deslices entre las tetas de su abuela, el chico no resistió más -¡Me vengo, perra…!-

\- ¡Ah…!-

La semilla del Uzumaki comenzó a salir con gran potencia y cantidad, embadurnando la cara de la Sannin con abundantes cantidades que dejaron ida por unos instantes a la sexy abuela-esclava. Años de condicionamiento mental para que fuera una esclava perfecta hicieron mella en la rubia y con el simple hecho de saber que tanta y tan exquisita simiente estaba sobre su cara, le provocó un punto de excitación rozando el ansiado clímax…

Tardó varios segundos en recuperarse, para posar su rostro lleno de semen delante de ella y todavía sin usar las manos, restregarse en su adorada Polla-sama para retirar la adorada simiente Uzumaki de su rostro. Naruto miraba intrigado lo que hacía su rejuvenecida esclava y después de ahogar una expresión de sorpresa, sonrió visiblemente complacido cuando la rubia comenzó a darle una mamada monumental, haciendo una garganta profunda y abarcando los 20 centímetro de pija Uzumaki.

\- Que rico, a-abuenita- Poco a poco, la boca de Tsunade fue liberando a Polla-sama mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad escurrían por las mejillas Senju-Uzumaki

\- Gracias, hijo-amo…- Respondió la rubia con una marcada sonrisa de satisfacción una vez que acabó su faena, para luego comenzar a jugar con las bolas Uzumaki con la lengua

\- ¿S-Segura que no eras prostituta…?- Cuestionó el chico ante la habilidad que demostraba la abuenita con su sinhueso

\- Es normal- Con una sonrisa pervertida, la Sannin le dio un lento lengüetazo a su hombre desde la base hasta la punta de su pene, recorriendo los 20 centímetros de pija con pervertida lentitud -Un coño esclavo sólo existe para darle placer a Polla-sama…-

\- Entonces… Acuéstame en el suelo- El chico sonrió suavemente -Y ya puedes usar las manos-

\- Como ordenes- La alegría en el rostro de Tsunade era visible.

La mujer se puso de pie y lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a su dueño para despojarlo de la parte superior de su ropa y dejarlo solamente con su calzado, el cual el mismo Naruto se quitó mientras la rubia dejaba caer su bata al suelo para revelar su hermoso cuerpo. Entonces la Sannin abrazó suavemente a su señor y haciendo uso de su legendaria fuerza, lo tomó en sus brazos para cargarlo y luego posarlo suavemente en el suelo, bocarriba. Finalmente se arrodilló a su costado izquierdo para esperar nuevas órdenes.

\- Te quiero sentadita aquí- El rubio se tapó por un momento la cara con su mano derecha, sonriendo de forma pervertida -Se me antojó tu almejita-

\- Tus deseos son órdenes, amo…- Contestó al instante la afamada Kunoichi, con entusiasmo.

Tsunade se puso de pie y luego caminó en dirección a la cabeza de su amo, posándose de rodillas nuevamente, con el agregado de que la cabeza del rubio estaba entre sus rodillas y su ansioso rostro estaba orientado hacia la suculenta y erecta Polla-sama. Esperaba la orden de su adorado nieto para comerse esa ambrosía, ya que todo el proceso de lavado de cerebro y condicionamiento hacía que la virilidad del Uzumaki fuera simplemente irresistible, así como su sumisión. Ella no podía demostrar sus habilidades mamando si su amo y señor no se lo ordenaba, aunque se estuviera muriendo de deseo.

\- Y mientras te como…- Sabiendo lo que la imponente hembra añoraba, comenzó a mover su cadera para que su pene se balanceara y capturara la atención de la Sannin -Me vas a hablar de todo lo el trabajo que has realizado durante estos años… Y no lo olvides, no puedes ocultarle nada a Polla-sama…-

\- No puedo ocultarle nada a Polla-sama- Replicó al instante la rejuvenecida rubia, con su mirada totalmente puesta en el objeto de su devoción

\- No deseas ocultarle nada a Polla-sama… Deseas contarle todos tus secretos- El chico tomó de la cintura a su abuenita y comenzó a moverla hacia los lados, sin que la mujer reaccionara en lo más mínimo

\- No deseo ocultarle nada a Polla-sama…- Declaró apenas terminó de hablar su dueño, balanceándose de un lado a otro sin resistirse -Deseo contarle todos mis secretos-

\- Empecemos entonces…- El chico se pasó la lengua por los labios y dejó de mover a su esclava

\- Ah…- La mujer ahogó un gemido mordiéndose los labios brevemente, ruborizándose de forma notoria -Y-Yo… Yo he estado, investigando el cerebro de Minato durante años, Polla-sama…- Tsunade hablaba con la voz entrecortada, dirigiéndose a la verga de Naruto, haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para que la lengua que ya invadía su coño no le dejara la mente en blanco -Y-Y, finalmente encontré la forma de robar su conocimiento…- La Sannin cerró los ojos, ya que apenas si pudo amortiguar el placer después de que Naruto le lamiera descaradamente desde el clítoris hasta donde terminaba su feminidad -E-Entonces usé un óvulo mío, p-para… K-Kami- Dejó de hablar por un instante, ya que sintió la lengua de su amo invadiendo su sensible anito virgen -P-Para… Para crear una c-contraparte, ah…- Suspiró al sentir su inmaculado culo invadido por la sinhueso de su amo -U-Una contraparte f-femenina de mi hijo…- El rubio lamía el rededor del ano de su abuela con suavidad y lentitud, regocijándose en la pulcritud del mismo que le había impuesto con su despiadado control mental "Ya no resisto…" El indefenso cuerpo de la rubia se estremecía sin que ella pudiera abandonarse por completo al deseo "¡Q-Qué rico me está comiendo!"

\- Continúa, puta- El chico le pellizcó sin misericordia el clítoris a su esclava

\- Y-Y…- La mujer cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios, comenzando a llorar porque no podía abandonarse a la lujuria como la zorra que era y debía obedecer a su amo, contándole todo a Polla-sama -La estuve cuidando en una de mis, i-incubadoras…- La pobre mujer se pellizcaba los pezones para mitigar un poco ese placer dolorosamente reprimido -Y-Y con, con… ¡Con mi líquido especial de crecimiento, ya alcanzó la edad de Kushina-sama y Konan-sama…!- La desdichada Sannin tuvo que gritar para desahogarse aunque fuera un poco

\- ¿En serio?- El chico se mostró interesado, dejando de saborear a su abuenita por unos instantes -¿Cómo es?-

\- Pues…- La mujer sonrió, agradecida del breve descanso, recargando las manos en el trabajado abdomen de su niño para recuperar fuerzas -Es un coño esclavo como yo, tiene unas tetotas más grandes que las mías, una boquita sexy, unas manitas tiernas, suaves y unas nalgotas para montar por horas a P-Polla-sama…- Tsunade, excitada, comenzó a pellizcarse suavemente los pezones

\- Cuéntame más de mi nueva tía…- El chico, perverso, comenzó a clavar los dedos medio y corazón de la mano derecha en la concha de su esclava, haciendo lo propio en el delicado anito Senju-Uzumaki con los dígitos de la mano izquierda

\- Hm…- La rubia gimió brevemente, para continuar su relato disfrutando del relajante placer que Naruto le daba -Pues… Si les hicieran una prueba de maternidad, el resultado sería positivo…-

\- Dime más…- El chico sacó los dígitos de su esclava para darle una suave nalgada

\- ¡Ay!- La rubia sonrió con su quejido, disfrutando el sutil escozor en su piel -Estructuré su ADN coincidiera con el de Minato excepto en el par 23, ahí tiene cromosomas XX en vez de XY… ¡Ay!- Recibió un tercer azote, algo más fuerte que los anteriores

\- Eres un coño esclavo malo- El chico sonrió malicioso al ver que sus manos habían quedado marcadas en aquellas generosas nalgas -Me haces pensar cuando estoy por cogerte hasta sacarte los sesos…-

\- Lo siento, nieto-amo- Tsunade se mostró sinceramente arrepentida

\- Igual sigue, voy a seguir probando tu coñito…- Y al instante, su lengua invadió la húmeda y chorreante feminidad

\- ¡Ah…!- Gimió sonoramente la rubia, ante la inesperada chupada de la que fue nuevamente víctima -S-Se llama, Samui…- La formidable hembra cerró los ojos para disfrutar la faena de su hombre -Porque… Así se llamaba mamá…- Sollozó al sentir la sinhueso de Naruto en lo más profundo de sus entrañas -¡Además, la he estado condicionando para que sea crea otra de tus putas madres!-

"Eres una deliciosa pervertida, abuenota…" El rubio cerró los ojos y continuó con su faena, disfrutando golosamente de la esencia de su coño esclavo "¿Así estará de sabrosa mi nueva mamá-esclava?"

\- ¡Y tiene tus ojos azules!- Gritó escandalosa cuando su niño le clavó su lengua hasta el fondo -Y-Y… Es, es rubia…- Se estremeció desde los dedos de sus pies hasta las puntas de su cabello conforme el áspero músculo salía lentamente de ella

\- Ya quiero conocerla- Dijo el Arma Definitiva, una vez que salió de la cálida almeja de Tsunade -Pero ahora…- El chico le dio un suave lengüetazo por su anito, provocando que la perfecta piel de su servidora se erizara -Vas a consentir a Polla-sama después de cada pregunta que te haga y sólo dejarás de hacerlo para seguir respondiendo… ¿Entendiste?- Saikyou Buki continuó entonces devorando la cavidad virgen de su esclava

\- E-Entiendo y obedeceré, nieto-amo- Contestó de inmediato la Sannin, manteniendo apenas la compostura

\- Entonces explícale a Polla-sama lo que harás y comienza…- Nuevamente, el chico comenzó a degustar la deliciosa conchita Senju-Uzumaki con lentitud y delicadeza

\- Polla-sama…- La mujer se fue inclinando poco a poco hasta quedar su boca a milímetros de la larga, ancha y enhiesta verga -Voy a responder las preguntas que me haga mi amo mientras la hago sentirse… B-Bien-

La mujer sonreía de forma reprimida con sus ojos cerrados y una expresión sumamente sexy e insinuante, haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por no perderse en el placer que le daba su amo a través de su culito. Sin embargo, no comenzó a devorar la irresistible pija de su dueño, ya que debía contestar primero a sus preguntas para ganarse ese derecho… Y eso Naruto lo sabía perfectamente, por lo que simplemente continuó con su exquisito beso negro y la pobre mujer apenas podía reprimir su libido para no devorar a Polla-sama como el coño esclavo que era.

\- ¿Qué hay de la vieja Mito?- El rubio interrumpió su faena de repente, lanzando su primer cuestionamiento

\- Esta lista, mi amo…- Respondió la Sannin apenas su cerebro procesó la interrogante -¡El día que lo deseé podemos proceder!-

Y entonces, le dio un suave beso al inflamado glande delante de ella con sus ojos cerrados, para hacer más íntimo el momento y demostrar el fanático amor que le tenía a esa poronga… Y luego, sin abrir los ojos, lentamente, abrió su boca y engulló lentamente ese enorme pene, para abarcarlo casi por completo. El rubio también tuvo que esforzarse por no venirse tan pronto ante tan épica mamada de garganta profunda, apretando los dientes para contener su venida y finalmente lo consiguió. Deseando más de su esclava, se dispuso a hacer otra pregunta.

\- ¿A-A qué edad replicaste su cuerpo?- El chico se contenía ya que mientras Tsunade se sacaba su verga de la boca, al mismo tiempo le pasaba la lengua deliciosamente desde la base hasta el capullo

\- Como me lo ordenaste, nieto-amo, la edad que tiene el nuevo cuerpo de Mito es de 40 años- Replicó con prontitud para continuar con su diversión, comenzando a masturbar intensamente con sus manos a Polla-sama

\- Puta- El chico sonrió de forma reprimida, al ver que su abuenita no perdía el tiempo

\- Y la más puta entre las putas para ti, querido- La mujer afiló su sonrisa al ver que la virilidad que trabajaba seguía dura como roca -Porque soy un coño esclavo al servicio de Polla-sama…-

Sin dejar de maniobrar con la verga de su amo, la Sannin comenzó a lengüetearle la cabeza con regocijo y el chico comenzó a revolverse debido a que la faena de la rubia era simplemente deliciosa y sin más, comenzó a besar y lamer el coño frente a su rostro, provocando que la Sannin comenzara a gemir mientras seguía consintiendo esa irresistible pija. Abuela y nieto se vieron envueltos en un delicioso '69' y la mujer sólo deseaba recibir la exquisita simiente de su nieto, mientras que el hombre le estaba tomando el gusto a la esencia de su abuela y pronto invadió nuevamente el interior de esa cálida y húmeda cavidad…

Pronto ambos rubios comenzaron a gemir escandalosos, ante el placer que se proporcionaban mutuamente. Amo y esclava se comían sin limitación, disfrutándose sin retaco alguno. De golpe, el rubio que casi estaba por venirse pudo recuperar el control y lanzar una pregunta de golpe.

\- ¿Qué más has investigado y hecho en este tiempo?-

Pudo más la programación y el poderoso lavado de cerebro en la mente de la Sannin que su deseo de obtener el cálido semen de su dueño, por lo que como un buen coño esclavo se dispuso a responder para satisfacer, aunque fuera de esa forma, al dueño de su vida y luego continuar con su deber y deseo.

\- P-Pues…- La rubia suspiró suavemente al sentir la larga y rasposa lengua de su señor recorriendo lentamente su conchita -También le ordené traer a Koharu los restos de… D-De la legendaria…- Se mordió los labios para controlarse tras el delicioso mordisco que le propinó su dueño en su sensible botoncito de carne -Touka Senju-

\- ¿Touka Senju?- Repitió el Arma Definitiva

\- E-Es…- La mujer echó para atrás su cabeza, apenas pudiendo controlar el clímax de su cuerpo -La maestra Senju del Genjutsu…- Dijo con apenas un hilo de voz

\- Interesante- Naruto sonrió perversamente -Te has ganado tu orgasmo…- Nuevamente le pasó la sinhueso lentamente a su esclava en su coño -Córrete para mí, puta- Violentamente le clavó su lengua hasta lo más profundo de su sexo

\- ¡Oh, sí…!- Gritó como posesa la Sannin, retorciéndose con la cara orientada hacia el techo y sus ojos desorbitados, con una sonrisa viciada y la lengua de fuera.

El orgasmo fue estremecedor y totalmente devastador para la Sannin, que no pudo sostenerse por más tiempo y se dejó caer de frente, quedando su cara junto a su adorada Polla-sama, mientras el rostro del Uzumaki quedaba cubierto de las dulces mieles Senju, las cuales lamió de sus mejillas como un niño saboreando un delicioso dulce, enfocándose pronto en el inflamado coño esclavo y devorándolo con entusiasmo, estremeciendo a su esclava con cada lamida lenta y suave que le daba a su coño.

\- A-Amo…- Suspiraba la enamorada y sometida Tsunade.

La pobre mujer, rebasada por las sensaciones, se recuperó parcialmente para comenzar a lamer delicadamente la virilidad de su hombre con los ojos cerrados y pasión desbordada, regocijándose en la libertad de ser un buen coño esclavo. El rubio pronto estuvo cerca de alcanzar el éxtasis y la mujer al sentir el palpitar del pene de su señor, pronto volvió a engullirlo en su boca hasta donde le fue posible.

\- ¡Me corro, puta!- Gritó el rubio, enérgicamente -¡Trágatelo todo!-

La pobre mujer sintió toda la semilla de su dueño invadiendo su boca y sin más, se lo tragó todo para liberar la poronga de su señor, dejando solamente un delgado hilillo que salió de la comisura de sus labios, el cual pronto limpió con su índice derecho para lamerlo de forma sexy.

\- Gracias por darle placer a este coño esclavo, amo- Sonrió ruborizada y feliz, para darle un beso suave en el capullo a su hombre

\- Gracias nada, zorra- El chico sonrió malicioso -Ponte de pie-

\- Como ordenes…- Respondió todavía débil la voluptuosa mujer.

Tsunade se levantó de la cara de Naruto, quien pronto se reincorporó también. Entonces abrazó por la espalda a su abuela, quien se mostró sonriendo de forma pervertida y ansiosa al ver cómo Polla-sama emergía firme como el acero de entre sus muslos. Deseaba tenerla en lo más profundo de sus entrañas y se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de contener sus impulsos de hembra para esperar nuevas órdenes.

\- Ahora vamos a conocer a mi nueva mami, abuenita…- El chico comenzó a magrear descaradamente los pechos de su hembra, pellizcando sus pezones con saña

\- C-Como digas, mi señor…- Murmuró la Sannin, manteniendo su excitación a raya.

Pronto los amantes comenzaron a caminar por el laboratorio sin soltarse. Para Tsunade era muy difícil caminar con los altos tacones que calzaba y más con las piernas todavía temblorosas por el orgasmo que le había concedido su propietario, pero caminó firme en lo posible, disfrutando de las intensas caricias de su hombre en sus sensibles tetas. El chico simplemente disfrutaba de la docilidad de su esclava y se regocijaba con el pensamiento de que esos fantásticos y enormes pechos suaves eran totalmente suyos, por siempre.

\- E-Es ella…-

El rubio se asomó por el costado derecho de la sumisa rubia, para observar el contenedor de cristal en el que estaba aquella preciosa mujer de cabello rubio con un peinado tipo Hime, finas facciones y piel clara. Dormía profundamente, flotando en medio de aquellos fluidos de conservación y por el equipamiento en su rostro y orejas, era evidente que la Sannin llevaba su tiempo trabajando en la mente de esa escultura de carne y hueso llamada Samui.

\- ¿Qué les has metido en su descerebrada cabeza?- Cuestionó el chico con creciente interés ante tal monumento de mujer -Espero que hayas sido creativa-

Tsunade gemía ahogadamente con los crueles, dolorosos y a la vez deliciosos pellizcos que su dueño le daba en sus erectos pitones y era tal la mezcla de sensaciones en su cuerpo que tardó algunos segundos en recuperar el sentido y responder al cuestionamiento. Naruto se dio cuenta de ello y dejó en paz a su esclava para que pudiera responderle, si bien se quedó masajeando suavemente esos generosos melones.

\- Imaginé una historia donde Minato quedara como un cornudo…- Tsunade esbozó una sonrisa siniestra -Que creería suyo al hijo que mi pequeña Samui, le hizo a Kushina-sama gracias a un Kinjutsu especial Senju de la era de los clanes, que se usaba cuando los hombres eran diezmados en las guerras y las mujeres tenían que concebir bebés entre ellas para reponer las pérdidas…-

\- Cuéntame más- Dijo el chico, interesado en la ficción relatada por su fiel y devota sirviente

\- Sin embargo, se separaron porque Samui fue enviada lejos a hacer una misión especial y se inventó el subterfugio de que había perecido durante el ataque del Kyuubi para realizar esa misión, regresando apenas en estos días, sin saber que su amada pelirroja es una esclava con el cerebro lavado a tu servicio, por siempre…- Continuó la Sannin con su relato de ficción -Totalmente indefensa y vulnerable a tus grandes poderes, mi amo y señor, será una presa perfecta para convertirla en uno más de tus coños esclavos cuando lo desees- La mujer comenzó a excitarse visiblemente -Porque sé que te gusta dominarnos y someternos por el simple placer de hacerlo…- Se acercó entonces a una mesa de operación cercana, tomando una botella con agua que estaba encima de una mesa de disección para hacer gárgaras

\- Es cierto, putita…- El chico le dio una sonora nalgada a su abuenita -¿Y ese Jutsu absurdo es real?-

\- S-Sí- Replicó Tsunade mientras cerraba los ojos para deleitarse en el escozor que sentía en su culo después de escupir el agua en su boca a un costado -Pero se perdió antes de la fundación de Konoha…-

\- Háblame más de Samui-chan- Superado por la curiosidad, se acercó al contenedor de cristal y posó su mano derecha a la altura de aquellos enormes pechos

\- Dan era un afeminado- Habló la rubia con creciente desprecio hacia el que fue el amor de su vida -Incluso se cuidaba más que yo… Y seguramente por eso Minato también parecía frágil y débil de niño- La mujer miraba como seres inferiores a los que fueran los más importantes hombres en su vida -Por lo que es normal que Samui-chan sea tan femenina y hermosa… Como si hubiera sido engendrada por dos mujeres-

\- Siempre he tenido curiosidad de algo, abuenita…- El rubio enfocó su mirada en la voluptuosa hembra, que escupía agua nuevamente tras limpiarse su sexy boca -¿Cómo sería si mi madre no hubiera sido la incubadora del Proyecto Espiral?-

Tsunade le daba un trago profundo a la botella con agua para terminarse su contenido. Apenas lo hizo, esbozó una sonrisa de infantil alegría para luego tomar con su mano derecha el erecto miembro de su amo con amoroso cuidado y guiar así al patriarca Uzumaki por su área de trabajo, llevándolo delante de un contenedor donde se encontraba una chica de tez bronceada, cabello rubio largo a la cintura y aquellos bigotes que caracterizaban el rostro mismo del Arma Definitiva, estaban presentes en las mejillas de aquella fémina que aparentaba los mismo 13 años que él, la cual estaba conectada al igual que la nombrada Samui a una máscara para respirar y en su cabeza llevaba una diadema con audífonos.

\- Por la información que me has dado- Comenzó a aclarar la Sannin -Durante la concepción del Proyecto Espiral el óvulo modificado que se le implantó a Kushina tenía un espermicida especial para que aniquilara a todo espermatozoide con cromosoma X, con la finalidad de que nacieras hombre para que reconstruyeras nuestro glorioso y todopoderoso clan con tu deliciosa semilla…-

\- ¿Para esto me pediste el Chakra del Kyuubi mediante aquél Kage Bunshin?- Cuestionó curioso el chico

\- Efectivamente, amo- La especialista continuó con su explicación -El Chakra del Kyuubi presente en Kushina-sama durante tu gestación, potenció los Kekkei Genkai con los que fuiste concebido y fortaleció tu Red de Chakra… En el caso de esta chica, ella recibe ese beneficio también, pero la diferencia es que ella fue desarrollada con la mezcla del material genético de Kushina-sama y Minato a partes iguales… Como hubiera sido contigo si no fueras el Arma Definitiva de nuestro clan-

\- Entonces ella no tiene mis Kekkei Genkai…-

\- No- La rubia negó con la cabeza -Solamente el Kinton de Kushina-sama... La sangre de mi otra familia está muy diluida en ella como para que presentara Mokuton: yo tengo 1/4 de sangre Senju, Minato 1/8 y por ende, esta chica tendría 1/16 únicamente-

\- Muy bien- La científica rubia se excitó al ver la sonrisa siniestra que se formó en el rostro de Naruto -¿Qué planeaste para esta chiquilla?-

\- Tu hermana, nieto-amo- La rubia se acercó de nuevo a su hombre, con provocativo contoneo de cadera -Samui se llevó a esta pequeña cuando eran bebés para protegerla y que se reunieran cuando pudieran entenderlo…- Se posó delante de su señor, lista para complacerlo en todo lo que le pidiera -Así, te apoderarías de estas ingenuas e indefensas presas, cumpliendo con el destino de mi estirpe- La mujer se arrodilló delante del Uzumaki, quedando su hermosa cara a centímetros de la enhiesta verga -Juro servirte con toda mi descendencia, como tus fieles coños esclavos…- La mujer respiraba agitada, esperando por su anhelada recompensa.

Naruto miró con detenimiento a su abuela-esclava. Realmente era hermosa y los niveles de corrupción y sumisión que demostraba habían superado sus expectativas… Había creado lo que podría describirse como la hermana gemela de Minato Namikaze y lo que vendría siendo una hipotética hermana nacida sin la influencia del Proyecto Espiral.

Cuando le lavó el cerebro y alteró sus recuerdos, pudo ver que ese tipo de cosas, la manipulación genética y la clonación no le eran ajenas. Sin embargo la afamada Ninja Médico prefería no entrar en esos campos de investigación, ya que no le gustaba jugar con la vida así como la hacía Orochimaru, el integrante despreciado y repudiado de los Sannin… Pero la nueva mejorada Tsunade no tenía problema en traicionar sus creencias, convicciones y sobretodo, despreciar al hijo que siempre deseó recuperar solamente para complacerlo a él.

Antes de afrontar su destino como el Arma Más Fuerte de los Uzumaki, Naruto idolatraba al Yondaime y no se cansaba de escuchar las fabulosas historias que escuchaba de su adorada mamá-Kushina mientras estaba sentado en su regazo… Pero cuando supo su destino como el medio para que los Uzumaki contraatacaran al Mundo Ninja, no pudo evitar verlo simplemente como uno de los líderes de Konoha, aldea que era uno de sus principales enemigos.

Fuera del cariño que le tenía a su madre y a Konan, realmente su vida pasada le parecía insulsa y vacía. Comparado con su ambición totalitaria de conquistar el mundo Ninja y someterlo para su versión del Clan Uzumaki, aquellos recuerdos de niño no podrían importarle menos. La verdadera ambición del Uzumaki era simplemente posarse al precio que fuera en la cima del poder para dedicarse a disfrutar de su posición como el ser supremo que controlaría las vidas de todos los seres… Y así era como concebía la cómoda prisión de la que le había hablado al Kyuubi, así que debía trabajar en aras de lograr su objetivo.

\- Muy bien, zorra- El chico posó su mano en la cabeza de su esclava -Súbete a tu mesa, que como te prometí, te voy a follar hasta que se te salgan los sesos…-

\- ¡A la orden, nieto-amo!-

Emocionada, la sensual rubia se puso de pie al instante y cumplió la orden de su dueño, sentándose en la mesa orientada hacia él, lista para obtener lo que más deseaba. Se abrió de piernas para mostrarle su mojada almeja a su hombre y seducirlo, posando las manos sobre sus rodillas para ofrecerle una maravillosa vista de sus tetas… Siendo un coño esclavo, era natural que deseara copular con su señor para engendrar poderosas Uzumaki al servicio de Naruto.

Respiraba contenida por efecto de la excitación, ya que el niño se arrodilló para que su cara quedara delante de su conchita. Su amante comenzó a olfatear su feminidad, que sutilmente comenzó a derramar sus dulces mieles y la respiración del rubio incrementó su deseo, al sentir el tibio aliento de su nieto en su feminidad. Lanzó un sonoro alarido torciendo su cabeza hacia atrás cuando el rubio pasó lentamente la lengua sobre su afeitada conchita…

La rasposa sinhueso provocaba que la pobre Sannin berreara como toda una hembra en celo y ya libre después de que su sexy, hermoso e irresistible amo le diera carta libre de correrse, ya no trataba de controlarse en lo absoluto.

\- ¡Qué rico me comes!- El rubio penetró a su hembra sin contemplaciones -¡Oh dios, oh sí…!- Bramó enloquecida de deseo la escultural rubia.

Tsunade se revolvía escandalosamente ante la habilidad de su dueño con la lengua…

Y el Arma Definitiva estaba dándose cuenta de que podía hacerse adicto a devorar la dulce esencia de su esclava científica. Ciertamente, el Proyecto Espiral dotó a Saikyou Buki de una elevada libido con el fin de que esa generación pionera de guardaespaldas para el clan fuera concebida con rapidez para garantizar la seguridad de la verdadera repoblación del Clan del Remolino y por ende, el chico podía llegar a ser devorado por la lascivia.

Sin embargo, su personalidad formada por el trauma de la abrupta forma de su despertar, le confirió un sentido de posesión sumamente profundo, así como deseo de variar en lo posible sus relaciones con su creciente círculo de obedientes sirvientes: a sus adoradas mamás-esclavas las hacía comportarse como unas verdaderas rameras vulgares, pero a su abuela-esclava quería hacerle algo distinto.

\- Eres jodidamente deliciosa, zorra- El chico interrumpió su labor para ver visiblemente contento a su sometida mujer

\- Y tú eres el mejor, nieto-amo…-

La mujer levantó las piernas para tomarse la parte posterior de sus rodillas y formar una 'V' perfecta al estirarlas a toda su capacidad, dándole una espectacular visión de su encharcada almeja a su macho, lista para darle algo que sólo le había dado a Dan Katou en el pasado…

\- Hermoso…- La inflamada y enrojecida vulva de la Sannin parecía pedir su polla con desesperación y la obscena pose en la que se encontraba la hacía todavía más deseable, si eso era posible

\- Ahora ven y toma a tu coño-esclavo…- La mujer se relamía los labios al ver la imponente verga del rubio, la cual apuntaba directamente hacia ella

\- Como bien dijiste…- El chico sonrió malicioso, posicionando su miembro en la cálida entrada Senju -Tú y tus descendientes nacieron para servirme…-

La famosa Kunoichi miraba con creciente ansiedad y desesperación cómo su dueño comenzaba a rozar su encharcada almeja con el capullo de su enhiesta verga. Se mordía el labio inferior añorando el momento en que finalmente fuera poseída por el dueño de su cuerpo, su mente y su alma…

Pero el chico no parecía tener prisa. Sonreía suavemente, moviendo con lentitud su verga con la mano derecha, delineando el sexo de su rubia abuela, el cual se veía sumamente pulcro, considerando que había sido rejuvenecida.

\- Y-Ya no resisto más…- Murmuró débilmente la desesperada mujer -Por favor, amo, te lo suplico…- Susurró casi sin aliento -Penétrame… Hazme tuya-

\- Ya que lo pides tan amablemente- Replicó delicadamente el chico, posando su pene en la entrada de la Senju

\- ¡Ah…!-

Súbita y violentamente, la verga del rubio entró hasta lo más profundo de su hermosa abuela-esclava hasta que su pene fue devorado completamente por el estrecho y rejuvenecido coño-esclavo. La pobre mujer bramó mientras torcía su cabeza hacia atrás y sus ojos se rodaron hacia adentro como señal del inmenso y súbito placer que invadió hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo…

Naruto se quedó sin moverse unos instantes, deleitándose en la calidez de su esclava, quien sonreía con sus ojos casi en blanco, al sentirse tan invadida por la virilidad de su hombre, con la espalda totalmente recargada en la mesa. Poco a poco, sintió cómo las paredes de su útero se fueron contrayendo conforme Polla-sama se salía de ella lentamente, recuperando parcialmente la cordura para levantar la cabeza un poco y mirar a su irresistiblemente guapo nieto-amo, quien mantenía esa perversa sonrisa que tanto la excitaba.

\- ¡Toma, abuenita…!- Justo cuando estaba terminado de sacar su larga verga llena de jugos Senju, se la volvió a clavar de golpe a la pobre rubia sexy

\- ¡Oh dios…!-

La mujer sonrió mientras sus ojos nuevamente se rodaban hacia atrás, siendo invadida hasta poder sentir el capullo en el fondo de su útero. Se llevó las manos al rostro, haciendo un esfuerzo inmenso por mantener sus piernas abiertas a plenitud, totalmente enloquecida de placer. El rubio empezó con embestidas suaves, las cuales solamente aumentaron el placer de su hembra, quien gemía y jadeaba como toda una perra en celo revolviéndose como podía en respuesta a las inigualables sensaciones que le proporcionaba su amo.

\- ¡Te lo ruego, amo!- Bramaba enloquecida la Sannin -¡Párteme en dos!- Cerró los ojos, aumentando la intensidad de sus gemidos hasta convertirlos en auténticos alaridos -¡Hazme tu zorra…!-

\- ¡Cómo quieras!- Replicó con un fuerte bramido el Uzumaki, aumentando la intensidad de sus embates.

La mujer gemía y se revolvía ante cada embestida de su dueño, llorando ante el éxtasis que inundaba su cuerpo una y otra vez. Entonces sintió cómo el rubio se salió de ella inesperadamente y una extraña sensación de desconsuelo y abandono la invadió…

La cual no duró por mucho tiempo, ya que el chico se subió a la mesa y se recostó sobre su hembra, entrando de nuevo, suavemente en su cálida feminidad. La rubia miraba con infinitos amor y devoción a su hombre, aferrándose a él y enroscando sus piernas en su cadera. El chico reinició los empujones contra su esclava, al tiempo que cautivado, posó su cabeza entre esas enormes tetas que lo esperaban con sus pezones alzados y duros. Comenzó a revolverse entre ellas en medio de los gritos y alaridos de su abuela-esclava que pronto se abrazó a su cabeza y enroscó sus piernas en la firme cadera de su hombre para impedirle salirse de ella nuevamente.

\- ¡Sí amo, dame duro!- Gritó la rubia sin reparo -¡Ah, ah, ah…!- Gemía incontrolable ante la dura forma en que su nieto la poseía -¡Duro y profundo…!-

\- ¡Claro que sí, perra tetona…!- El rubio comenzó a restregar su cabeza entre los melones Senju con total descaro.

De forma sorpresiva el chico levantó la cabeza ligeramente, únicamente para comenzar a lamer hambriento aquellos pitones erectos, alternando la boca como si fuera bebé lactando y su serpenteante sinhueso que recorría aquellas grandes aureolas con movimientos circulares, provocando que la sensual rubia se retorciera de placer y lujuria entre sus pechos devorados con voracidad y las exquisitas puñaladas que recibía su esclavizado coño por aquella gruesa, larga y viril vara de carne.

\- ¡Si, sí, sí!- Musitaba totalmente enloquecida, con la mirada desorbitada -¡Devórame amo! ¡Soy tu puta…! ¡Tú zorra…!-

\- Ya cállate-

La mujer pronto gimió ahogadamente, ya que de forma sorpresiva, el rubio la calló con un profundo y caliente beso…

La lengua de la Sannin quiso luchar con su amo para demostrarle que ella era una fogosa hembra lista para tener a sus vástagos, pero pronto fue sometida por la sinhueso del arma definitiva. La mujer se entregó completamente al pervertido beso, donde las lenguas salían de las bocas a juguetear para luego devorarse sin pudor alguno. El Uzumaki miraba con la mirada entrecerrada a la Sannin, que a su vez lo veía con infinito amor y deseo en sus ojos, los cuales cerraba cuando sentía la poronga de su señor invadirla hasta lo más profundo de su ser y los abría en el efímero descanso de la salida de su nieto de su interior.

Abandonada a los placeres de la carne, la Sannin poco a poco, debido a su condicionamiento en la parte final, recordó aquél amor que llegó a sentir por Dan Katou y la ocasión en que intimaron para concebir al padre de Naruto…

Y no había comparación.

Realmente los 20 centímetros de verga Uzumaki era superiores a los 13 del Ninja inmigrante y Polla-sama le doblaba en grosor, al punto de amoldar su útero con cada embestida para alojarse en su interior. La conciencia verdadera de Tsunade despertaba tras años de condicionamiento y lavado de cerebro, irremediablemente alterada para ser una perfecta servidora del Arma Definitiva totalmente corrompida por sus directrices anteriores. Y la rubia fue feliz cuando se dio cuenta de ello, besando con pasión desbordada a su amo, tomando su rostro con las manos y entregándose totalmente en cuerpo, mente y alma a él.

"¡La obediencia es placer!" Pensó mientras alcanzaba el delicioso clímax

\- ¡Me corro, abuenita…!- Bramó el rubio, alcanzando con una poderosa embestida lo más profundo de su esclava

\- ¡Embaraza a tu fiel esclava, mi amo…!- Gritó totalmente enloquecida la sensual hembra, sintiendo cómo la simiente de su dueño la llenaba hasta lo más profundo.

Quedando sin fuerza alguna en su cuerpo, casi como una muñeca de trapo, Tsunade lucía una sonrisa sutil en su rostro, con los ojos entrecerrados y todo su sexy cuerpo sudado… Naruto se regocijó ante la visión de su abuela completamente agotada por el sexo. Se salió de ella y la contempló por unos instantes…

Murmuraba casi desmayada todos los mantras que le había grabado a fuego en el subconsciente.

\- Naruto es mi amo…- Susurraba de forma casi inaudible la Sannin -Naruto me da placer…-

"Muy bien… Es hora de continuar con mis planes, maña será un día agitado…"

El Uzumaki buscó sus bóxers y una vez que los encontró, rápidamente se los puso y luego siguieron sus pantalones…

Pero cuando estaba por ponerse la parte superior de su indumentaria, regresó la mirada a la sexy hembra que continuaba todavía en ese estado de embrutecimiento derivado del poderoso orgasmo que le había hecho alcanzar. Entonces sonrió en forma perversa y se sacó su todavía enhiesta verga del pantalón y poco a poco se acercó a la Sannin para tomarla de las caderas y haciendo uso de la fuerza y el control productos de su entrenamiento, la cargó tras acomodarle la parte posterior de las rodillas en su hombros y cuidadosamente, volver a empalarla en su pene mientras permanecía de pie, sintiendo aquellas enormes ubres aplastarse contra sus pectorales.

\- Hm…- Gimió ida la sensual Senju

\- Vamos a dormir juntos hoy, abuenita…- El chico comenzó a caminar fuera del laboratorio, embistiendo a su esclava con cada paso que daba "No puedo evitarlo… Aprietas casi tan rico como mis mamitas…"

La mujer comenzó a reaccionar lentamente, con la mirada menos enturbiada, pero con esa nueva sensación invadiendo sus sentidos, ya que en la nueva posición, Polla-sama se adentraba en su útero con más facilidad y la friccionaba deliciosamente en su interior. Se abrazó del cuello de su dueño y cerró los ojos para plantarle un apasionado beso sin que el Arma Definitiva dejara de caminar en dirección a sus aposentos…

…

 **Notas**

Primera vez que uso el título del fic en español y en el texto :P

El 'chan' con el que Naruto llama a la matriarca Inuzuka no es por cariño, sino por el hecho de ser una mascota, la primera mascota oficial de los Uzumaki. 'Abuenita' es una mezcla de las palabras 'abuelita' y 'buena' como una clara referencia a la relación de Tsunade y Naruto, además de la obviedad en relación al físico de la Sannin.

En la clase de biología de hoy, cuando ocurre la fecundación de un óvulo por parte de un espermatozoide, como se sabe, la configuración XX en el par 23 determina que el producto será mujer y si es XY, será hombre. El gameto femenino siempre contiene un cromosoma X para ese par, mientras que el gameto masculino puede contener un cromosoma X o Y, por lo que es el espermatozoide determina el sexo del descendiente.

Pues bien, el plan del Arma Definitiva continúa como se vio con el asunto de Sarada y Himawari, así como el gradual cambio que se está dando con Kurenai para los eventos futuros.

En cuanto al asunto de Samui y la otra chica, en parte por eso más de la mitad del capítulo se enfocó en eso, para dejar claro el papel de ambas y el rol que van a jugar, así como las investigaciones de Tsunade sobre Mito y Touka para expandir el ejército Uzumaki de cara a los acontecimientos futuros.

Aprovecho para informar también, que por un par de capítulos no habrá lemon y serán más insinuaciones de lime para avanzar un poco más la trama hasta que lo considere pertinente, reenfocándome al control mental-lavado de cerebro y demás.

Creo que es todo y extiendo nuevamente una disculpa por la tardanza.


	12. XI: Nubes de tormenta

**Uzumaki's Strongest Weapon**

…

Como siempre, empiezo respondiendo los reviews:

 **UpTheIron:** Gracias, es bueno saber que te sigue gustando la historia.

 **Jenko J. Jenkins 99:** Pues bien, el lemon me costó trabajo, pero veo que te gustó, je, je, je. Lo de Samui lo tenía pensando ya que he leído algunos fics donde ponen a la rubia como la tía buenota del rubiales y me gustó la idea, aunque aquí está algo diferente. Lo de Naruko, pues casi no la uso en mis fics, pero me gusta la idea para esta historia. Sobre Kaguya, pues tengo planes para ella a futuro y he dado un adelanto con el relato de la historia del Sasuke de este fic. Sobre el niño rata, pues digamos que soy un poquito (nivel planetario) sádico…

 **alexzero:** Gracias, pues ya le tocaba a la Sannin pasar por el lecho del rubio, je, je, je.

 **bladetri:** Visto. LOL

 **OTAKUFire:** Gracias, lo de Samui, pues es de las chicas que más me gusta de Naruto y ciertamente, las dos ya tienen la materia oscura y Chouchou que lo hizo posible, todavía no, aunque ya le llegará su turno. En el canon, todos son mejores Sensei que Kakashi en la primera parte XD. Lo de Ino ya ocurrirá en su momento y también habrá más de Tsume en el futuro.

 **agitofang666:** Sobre Ino y Boruto, su historia no será bonita en el futuro desolador que planeo. Gracias por la sugerencia, aunque a mí me gusta también explorar los campos de la tortura sicológica y matarlo con prontitud impediría el poder disfrutar del cómo todo a su alrededor se cae a pedazos y se sumerge más y más en la desesperación… :)

 **trollmemex:** Je, je, je, gracias.

 **Viuda negra V:** Gracias por tus palabras. Pues en relación a la falta de acción, por su estilo, el fic va lento a como me gustaría que avanzara, pero es necesario. Cuando se pueda, también voy a meterle acción y batallas, pero necesito que se desarrollen el contexto adecuado.

 **Whitewolf:** Thanks for understanding, my friend. The conditioning of Kurenai is a one of my favorite topics of the lastest chapters. Will really be teamwork, he, he, he. I'll be in the front row for your new adventures XD.

 **Loquin:** Gracias, si puedo enseñar algo también, creo que está bien XD.

 **x29:** Lo de Sarada y HImawari llevaba años gestándose y en cuanto a Tsume, el asunto es que cuando llega con Naruto, sus defensas mentales ya van debilitadas consideradamente. Sobre Kurenai, conforme trata de mantener sus sentimientos por Asuma, contradictoriamente se aleja cada vez más de él. Sobre Tsunade y Orochimaru, pues Samui y Naruko son las mejores pruebas de lo retorcida que ha terminado la Sannin en relación la serpiente. Sobre el lemon o la ausencia en visto en los próximos capítulos, pues quiero enfocarme precisamente a la parte de intriga y suspenso en el fic.

 **daniel2610994:** Pues sí, en el futuro el incesto rubio estará a la orden del día, aunque de momento el asunto es la intriga de Kumo para robar a Hanabi. Y si, Tsunade ya fue completamente corrompida por su querido nieto, je, je, je.

 **Elchabon:** Afortunadamente ya todo está estable. Gracias por tus buenos deseos. Hinata estará orgullosa de la chiquilla, pero celosa también XD. Ese es mi punto, Kurenai llegará a parecer leona enjaulada en el futuro, una leona dispuesta a destazar a su novio. La mejor abuela del mundo, que pone en bandeja a su hija y a su nieta. Pues el tema del control mental me encanta como fetiche y lo seguiré manejando toda la historia.

 **luis2017:** Gracias por tus reviews, ahora me tomo la libertad de contestar cada uno de ellos:

 **(0):** Gracias, me gusta documentarme en lo posible cuando empiezo un fic.

 **(1):** Así es, de forma incidental descubre su destino de venganza, aunque en realidad son 6 Kekkei Genkai.

 **(2):** Que yo recuerde no se ha dicho nada oficial sobre los padres de Minato y Kushina, lo cual en parte permite jugar con las historias de ambos. Sobre Hinata, pues es un encanto realmente.

 **(3):** Gracias, pues sobre el arco de la academia, realmente prefiero avanzar rápido en ese aspecto.

 **(4):** Es más por necesidad narrativa para que pueda mantener su disfraz de tonto en la academia, mientras continúa con sus planes.

 **(5):** Sobre Asuma, pues realmente nadie sabe con quién habla, por eso mejor ser prudente y discreto.

 **(6):** Es lo que luego me desencanta de los fics, lo venden como si fuera el diablo, pero ridículamente cursi cuando son en esencia actitudes contradictorias.

 **(7):** Digamos que debido a la súbita maduración al comienzo del fic que sufrió Naruto, su paciencia es casi nula, pero puede mantenerse ecuánime para no precipitarse en su venganza, aunque el sentimiento se hace más y más grande.

 **(8):** Obviamente las mamás son pilares en la historia y debían ser las pioneras en la reconstrucción del clan. Mabui está en la historia porque su habilidad se presta para muchas cosas, además de que me encanta.

 **(9):** Quiero demostrar que todos los bandos tratan de aprovechar la situación para sacar la mejor tajada posible, dando a entender que fuera del ingenuo Sarutobi, realmente no hay buenos ni malos en la historia.

 **(10):** Sobre Ino y Naruto, el asunto va a ser escabroso en su momento y el más perjudicado evidentemente será Boruto, el cual sigo sin soportar a pesar de lo que quieren vender como el mejor prota de la franquicia.

 **Caballero de Huitzilopochtli:** La idea es esa, ir mostrando cómo el rubio se corrompe más y más durante su travesía. Yo también adoro a Hinata y a Boruto simplemente no lo soporto, incluso me molesta más que Sasuke modo emo-vengador. Sobre la futura ruptura Boruto-Hinata, el asunto va más o menos por la idea que plasmas, pero también intervendrán otros factores.

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

 _Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o mías o documentos._

" _Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos de los personajes…_ "

…

 **Capítulo 11: Nubes de tormenta.**

…

Kushina Uzumaki, la famosa Kunoichi que destruyera batallones entero de Ninja de Kumo. Mikoto Uchiha, poderosa Jounin cuyos Genjutsu tenían una fama aterradora, e incluso la afamada Tsunade, la mejor Ninja Médico del planeta. Konan, cuyo rostro era reconocible ya que estaba en el Libro Bingo como una peligrosa Ninja de Ame y esa tal Koharu que por alguna razón era vagamente familiar…

\- ¡El amo Naruto es el mejor!- Gritaban a coros, con enormes sonrisas y el Sharingan reflejado en sus miradas.

De pie en aquella tarima ubicada en la sala principal del complejo subterráneo, las cinco Kunoichi vestían aquellos uniformes fetichistas de sexys porristas, consistentes en faldas rojas extremadamente cortas, siendo casi cinturones gruesos y debajo usaban finas tanguitas de hilo dental que se adentraban en sus firmes nalgas y solamente tenían un pequeño triángulo que cubría sus depilados sexos, usando tops amarillos que apenas podían contener sus generosos pechos, los cuales dejaban sus tonificados vientres con los ombligos coronados por piercings al descubierto y todas lucían orgullosas aquellos collares de metal en sus cuellos. Lucían exagerado calzado blanco de 15 centímetros de plataforma.

\- ¡Hoy se graduará y la prueba de Kurenai superará!- Las mujeres en perfecta coordinación, levantaron sus piernas derechas a toda su capacidad para mostrar descaradamente su ropa interior mientras agitaban a los costados esponjosos pompones naranjas.

Era tan increíble como absurdo: cinco Kunoichi, de las cuales tres eran heroínas de guerra, mientras que de las otras dos era obvia su habilidad para el combate… Todas ellas reducidas a simples y hermosas muñecas de carne y hueso bajo el control de ese sexy niño rubio pervertido que al parecer planeaba algo grande y para su desgracia, ella se encontraba en una precaria situación, totalmente a merced del chico…

\- ¡Ninguna mujer se le resistirá a nuestro semental!- Las hermosas porrista continuaban con su exhibicionista rutina, con el único fin de complacer a su amo.

Mabui trataba de luchar contra la poderosa influencia que el diabólico ojo de los Uchiha estaba ejerciendo en su mente desde que su cautiverio había empezado. Aquella sensual azabache la introducía todos los días en un poderoso Genjutsu para poder asearla y alimentarla sin riesgo de que intentara escapar. Y aprovechaba aquellos momentos para ir modificando su mente paulatinamente…

\- ¡Y al final Konoha va a conquistar!- Las mujeres continuaban con su presentación, totalmente ajenas a cualquier otra cosa.

La morena estaba encadenada de los tobillos con firmes grilletes que estaban unidos al suelo por medio de poderosas cadenas, abriendo su compás poco más de medio metro. Sus brazos, sobre su cabeza, estaban capturados de las muñecas por un gran grillete que estaba fijado al techo. Vestía aquella prenda extraña de ese raro material negro y su cuello tenía puesto aquél frío collar de metal.

\- ¡El amo Naruto es el mejor…!-

A su izquierda, ese precioso niño del infierno se encontraba sentado en posición de loto en el suelo, mirando evidentemente complacido el espectáculo de las hipnotizadas Kunoichi…

Kushina, Konan y Tsunade estaban totalmente corrompidas y a su eterno servicio, el cual cumplían con diligente devoción y placer. Poco les faltaba a la Utatane y a la Uchiha para terminar de ser entrenadas y convertirse también en perfectas esclavas del Arma Definitiva.

\- ¡Hoy se graduará y la prueba de Kurenai superará!-

Naruto reflexionaba…

Lo mejor de todas esas hermosas y poderosas mujeres no eran sus habilidades o su belleza, sino que le pertenecían. Vivían para servirle y complacerlo, siendo entrenadas y corrompidas por su poder y en ocasiones como ésta, las hipnotizaba con el Dojutsu carmesí para reforzar su esclavitud, reforzando la alegría y el entusiasmo con el que le servían y abrazaban como propio el objetivo de reconstruir la visión retorcida del Clan Uzumaki que tenía Naruto.

\- ¿No quieres unirte a ellas?- El rubio volteó a ver a su prisionera

\- Y-Yo…-

La mujer de Kumo apenas volteó a ver al chico, se sonrojó a sobremanera. Una cosa era saber que su mente estaba siendo influencia para sentirse irresistiblemente atraída a ese guapísimo chico y desear con locura que la poseyera… Y otra muy distinta eran las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo simplemente con que el rubio le dirigiera la palabra. Condicionada incluso en sus sueños para encontrar descabelladamente irresistible al Uzumaki, la pobre Mabui se sonrojó a sobremanera y apenas podía sostenerle la mirada.

\- ¿No deseas complacerme…?- Cuestionó el Arma Definitiva, sonriendo divertido ante el gesto reprimido de una peligris que luchaba con admirable tenacidad

\- Y-Yo… S… ¡N-No!- Apenas pudo negarse

\- ¡Ninguna mujer se le resistirá a nuestro semental…!-

Penetrada con violencia a cuatro patas mientras ese sexy niño se aferraba a sus caderas, arrodillada frente a esa enorme pija lista para adorarla como merecía, deliciosamente follada mientras la cargaba y mantenía en el aire o amamantándolo con pervertido cariño y curiosidad por si realmente era capaz de producir leche sin estar embarazada…

Dormía, comía, hacía sus necesidades… Desde el momento mismo en que despertó tras ser secuestrada y comenzó su cautiverio, casi toda su vida la vivía dentro de esos Genjutsu que gradualmente minaban su resistencia. Su cuerpo la traicionaba cada vez más y esa mirada descaradamente escrutiñadora que le dirigía la horrible, siniestra, perturbadora y endiabladamente atractiva mente maestra de 13 años, la intimidaba, asustaba…Y sobretodo, excitaba terriblemente.

\- Estás buena…- El chico le pasó la mano derecha por su pantorrilla

\- Gracias, am…- En el último momento la morena pudo reprimirse -N-No…- El cuerpo de Mabui temblaba notoriamente - Tú… Tú no eres, no eres… M-Mi a-amo…-

\- ¡Y al final Konoha va a conquistar!-

\- Dime…- El chico afiló la socarrona sonrisa que adornada su cara -¿Por qué te resistes?-

\- ¿E…E-Eh?- La pobre mujer piel ébano replicó débilmente

\- Ya estás fuera del programa Ninja de tu aldea… ¿No?- El chico entrecerró su mirada con oscuro deleite -Nadie va a venir a rescatarte-

La pobre mujer, dentro de su terrible calvario de intensas emociones encontradas, contradictorias y desconcertantes, sintió un terrible desconsuelo tras esas palabras…

\- ¡El amo Naruto es el mejor…!-

Mabui se mordía su labio superior en un intento por mantener su cabeza despejada y que aquellas eróticas imágenes desaparecieran de su cabeza, pero era en vano… Miró confundida, atemorizada y con creciente excitación cómo el rubio chico se ponía de pie y se colocó delante de ella. Él le recorrió con su dedo índice la barbilla y ella gimió sin poder evitarlo. Perdió en ese momento la concentración que la había mantenido ecuánime y las emociones terminaron por rebasarla…

Era cierto, su aldea no se preocuparía por ella. Cuando dejó el servició activo, sabía que sería una aldeana más y estaba contenta por su decisión, pero sabía que inevitablemente se convirtió en una ciudadana de segunda clase únicamente por el hecho de pasar a ser civil.

Ahora, a merced del hermoso, guapo, sexy y siniestro jovencito, nadie iría en su ayuda… Posiblemente nadie ni siquiera estaba al tanto de que había sido secuestrada. Levantó la mirada para ver a esas admirables y preciosas Ninja continuar con aquella sensual rutina de porristas como sacada de una película porno y sintió varias cosas: desprecio por verlas actuar como simple golfas, deseo de estar con aquellas hermosas féminas, menosprecio porque ellas había caído en la influencia del rubio y envidia porque ellas estaba controladas y podían moverse, mientras que ella se mantenía libre y estaba inmovilizada.

\- ¿No quieres estar con ellas?- Naruto ya estaba detrás de la morena, hablándole al oído

\- S-S… N-No…- A Mabui le costaba más y más permanecer libre

\- Míralas…- El chico tomó la barbilla de la hermosa mujer y orientó su cara hacia las porristas esclavas -Ellas son unas buenas esclavas, son esclavas obedientes y leales… Son esclavas felices- Inconscientemente, la chica de Kumo comenzó a frotar sus muslos entre sí, en un intento de complacerse a sí misma

\- ¡Hoy se graduará y la prueba de Kurenai superará!- Las bellas porristas continuaban su rutina, ajenas al sufrimiento de Mabui

\- Es admirable tu resistencia y por eso, tendrás un lugar especial dentro del clan…- La hembra de piel ébano comenzó a gemir escandalosa cuando el Uzumaki empezó a manosearle obscenamente las tetas -Eres una buena esclava para mí… ¿Cierto?-

\- N-N… S-Sí…- Murmuró la mujer apenas con un hilo de voz

\- Así es querida, déjate llevar…- El chico bajó su mano derecha a la entrepierna de la sexy morena, comenzando a estimularla

\- Hm…- Cerrando los ojos, Mabui se abandonó al placer, disfrutando del tacto de su amo…

\- ¡Ninguna mujer se le resistirá a nuestro semental…!-

El coro de las chicas tenía toda la razón…

Ella intentó resistirse lo más que pudo. De verdad lo intentó con todo su corazón… Sin embargo, el experimentado toqueteo del que era víctima terminó ser el detonante de todo lo que llevaba acumulado en su interior. Entonces se imaginó a si misma sirviéndole a su amo junto con sus compañeras esclavas y se sintió verdaderamente feliz.

Se retorció en un delicioso orgasmo mientras aquella imagen de ella y esas hembras arrodillas frente a su amo se quedó grabada a fuego en su mente. Entonces la materia oscura que cubría su cuerpo comenzó gradualmente a transformarse en el mismo atuendo que lucían las otras Kunoichi. Naruto la soltó una vez que el cambio estuvo completo y chasqueó los dedos, provocando que las ataduras que mantenían cautiva a la morena se desvanecieran como si fueran una ilusión.

\- ¡Y al final Konoha va a conquistar!- Mabui se sintió un poco rara al quedar libre, bajando los brazos con creciente confusión

\- Ahora, Mabui… Me perteneces-

La mujer entonces recuperó la claridad de su mente por un momento y se avergonzó por la forma como se había abandonado a la voluntad de su amo. Volteó a verlo todavía descolocada… Y se encontró con los orbes carmesí que al instante se reflejaron en sus propios ojos. Esbozó una sonrisa infantil al igual que sus compañeras y de inmediato corrió hacia las porristas esclavas, tomando dos pompones que estaban tirados en la tarima y se posó junto a ellas de forma que quedaba al extremo derecho de la hilera, luego Mikoto, después Kushina, le seguía Konan, junto a ella Tsunade y al final Koharu.

El rubio entonces miró fijamente a sus esclavas, las cuales quedaron inmóviles por completo apenas a sus vulnerables mentes entraban las órdenes enviadas por el Sharingan y quedaron totalmente receptivas a los nuevos mandatos en posición de firmes.

\- Muy bien, chicas- El rubio dio un par de ligeros aplausos -Mabui se les unirá, así que quiero de nuevo que empiecen con la rutina…- Las mujeres hipnotizadas asintieron en perfecta sincronía al instante -¡Ahora!-

\- ¡El amo Naruto es el mejor…!-

Nuevamente comenzaron con aquél baile, donde extendían sus brazos a los costado a todo lo que daban, mostrando descaradamente sus pechos y levantaban un de sus piernas alternadamente para dejarle ver a su amado amo su vulgar ropa interior…

\- ¡Hoy se graduará y la prueba de Kurenai superará!-

Si bien sonreía al igual que el resto de sus compañeras esclavas, una solitaria lágrima cruzó la mejilla izquierda de la Kunoichi originaria de Kumo…

\- ¡Ninguna mujer se le resistirá a nuestro semental!- Gritaron las seis a perfecto coro, levantando sus piernas derechas a toda su capacidad.

…

\- Me alegra ver que al menos ustedes sí cumplen con mis expectativas…- Dijo como una forma algo rara de halagar la puntualidad de su equipo.

Kurenai llegó al campo de entrenamiento asignada para su prueba…

Después de la desoladora decepción que había sufrido la noche anterior tras hacer nuevamente el amor con su novio, estuvo con un humor terrible. Tuvo una fuerte discusión con Asuma por una pequeñez como el que su amante no usara portavaso durante el desayuno. Era tal su frustración por hacer traicionado sus convicciones de castidad hasta el matrimonio en vano, que deseaba empezar una discusión contra su hombre y cualquier pretexto era bueno…

El Jounin estaba desconcertado con el comportamiento de su novia y simplemente no atinó a defenderse al principio por lo que fue muy complicado para él encarar a su mujer, la cual parecía leona enjaulada. Finalmente, dejando con la palabra en la boca al hijo del Sadaime, la Yuuhi decidió irse de su casa para evaluar a sus potenciales alumnos.

Se posó frente a los tres chicos, quienes estaban sentados al pie de un frondoso árbol, aprovechando la gran sombra que producía. El rubio manoseaba descaradamente a sus pequeñas esclavas y las hizo ponerse de pie con sonoras y descaradas nalgadas para atender a su Sensei, quien no dijo nada del cínico acto y sin estar influenciada por el poder del Arma Definitiva, hubiera encarado al rubio por ese exhibicionismo sin pensarlo dos veces…

Pero con su nueva visión de las cosas producto de la influencia del Uzumaki, simplemente miró con un deje de envidia a las chicas, ya que sonreían de forma infantil con rubor en sus rostros, obviamente contentas por las atenciones recibidas.

Y esa era la sonrisa que ella deseaba tener…

\- Pues bien, chicos- La sexy azabache adoptó una expresión seria -Esta prueba consiste en que ustedes deberán neutralizarme para graduarse como Genin… En el campo de batalla, deberán aprender a trabajar como equipo, por lo que si son incapaces de hacerlo, simplemente no tienen futuro como Ninja- Explicó con un tono áspero, resultado de su mal humor -Les daré 3 minutos para que comience el ejercicio… En este momento son las 11:27, así que empezaremos a las 11:30 y tienen hasta las 12:00 para conseguirlo, de lo contrario los regresaré a la academia… ¡Vamos!- Exclamó la Jounin y los tres de inmediato corrieron hacia el bosque para esconderse.

La mujer se cruzó de brazos, expectante a lo que la Uchiha, la Hyuga y el Uzumaki pudieran planear contra ella…

Naruto, Sarada y Himawari estaban escondidos tras un amplio arbusto de bayas, planeando su estrategia… O mejor dicho, el Arma Definitiva pensaba una forma para someter a la Yuuhi ante la meticulosa mirada de sus noveles esclavas. El chico veía la supuesta prueba de graduación como un simple ejercicio, ya que si había podido derrotar a la poderosa Koharu Utatane antes de rejuvenecerla, la Jounin azabache no sería un reto mayor…

Aún así, quería probar sus habilidades estratégicas de cara a sus planes para cuando la embajada de Kumo llegara a Konoha.

\- ¿Qué haremos, amo?- Pregunto expectante la peliazul

\- Usted ordene, nosotras obedeceremos- Agregó firme la chica de lentes

\- Muy bien, éste es el plan…-

La experta en Genjutsu esperaba con creciente impaciencia a pesar del breve plazo de tiempo que les había dado a sus posibles alumnos. Literalmente, contaba cada segundo.

"178, 179, 180…" Llevaba la cuenta con impaciencia

\- ¡Katon: Goukakyuu (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego)…!-

La Jounin saltó al costado derecho para esquivar aquella esfera de fuego que sorpresivamente salió disparada de aquél arbusto de bayas a gran velocidad. Se detuvo tras un par de vueltas, quedando acuclillada mientras miraba cómo el Jutsu de fuego seguía su trayectoria y quemaba varios árboles durante su trayectoria.

\- ¡Hakke Kuushou (Ocho Trigramas Palma de Vacío)…!-

Apenas se posó en el suelo, Kurenai tuvo que volver a saltar, esta vez hacia arriba, debido al ataque lanzado como una onda de choque con gran precisión y velocidad, la cual dejó un agujero de varios centímetros de profundidad en el suelo. En el aire tuvo que tomar un Kunai en cada mano para rechazar varios Shuriken lanzados con gran precisión de aquellos arbustos. Cayó suavemente, mirando detenidamente el lugar en busca de sus estudiantes…

Se había llevado una desagradable sorpresa con la destacada habilidad de los novatos a su cargo.

"Debo localizarlos pronto…" Alternaba la vista en todas direcciones, tratando de encontrarlos

\- ¡La tengo, Sensei…!-

Justo cuando la mujer orientó su mirada de nuevo a la vegetación, el rubio emergió sorpresivamente de la tierra detrás de ella y se le lanzó para darle una patada de lleno en la espalda, la cual la mandó de lleno a estrellarse contra un árbol. La Jounin tardó un poco en reincorporarse, más sorprendida de que el chico la atacara que afectada por el impacto… Pensó fugazmente que era halagador no ser etiquetada como una mujer hermosa y poco hábil por el chico, ya que no se había medido en ese ataque.

\- Buena patada, Naruto…- La Kunoichi sonrió antes de realizar varios sellos de mano con precisión y rapidez -Pero no lo suficiente…- Agregó antes de desaparecer como si fuera un espejismo.

El rubio observó el lugar donde había desaparecido su maestra, sintiéndose bajo el efecto de un poderoso Genjutsu al instante. Automáticamente se activó su Sharingan únicamente en su ojo derecho, lanzando un Kunai hacia el lugar donde estaba una atónita Kurenai, ya que el proyectil se clavó en un tronco detrás de ella tras rozarle la mejilla derecha.

\- ¿Tienes Sharingan?- Preguntó desconcertada la Jounin -¿Cómo es posible? Tú no eres un Uchiha…-

\- Si repruebo la prueba, puede que se lo cuente, Kurenai-sensei- El chico sonrió de forma fría, mientras se lanzaba de frente hacia ella empuñando un Kunai.

Jounin y estudiante se enfrascaron en un duelo de fuerza, empuñando sus armas, para intentar desarmar al oponente. La pelinegra estaba desconcertada y sorprendida por la capacidad del chico, ya que su nivel era bastante superior al de un Genin. Con ambas manos para imprimirle toda su fuerza su arma, los dos trataban de imponerse al otro.

\- ¡Juuken…!-

La Yuuhi estaba tan concentrada en el rubio que no se percató de la peliazul hasta que fue muy tarde. Recibió de lleno el golpe impregnado de Chakra en su costado izquierdo, tras lo que el Uzumaki retrocedió de un salto y luego la Hyuga se posó al a derecha de su amo. Kurenai toció un poco de sangre debido al sorpresivo y violento golpe. Había sido un ataque de lleno y sin importar que se tratara de una Genin, a fin de cuentas era portadora del Byakugan.

"Se coordinaron bastante bien, lo admito…" Pensó seria la mujer de exóticos ojos rubíes, endureciendo el semblante

\- ¡Katon: Goukakyuu (Elemento Fuego: Gran Esfera de Fuego)!-

Nuevamente fue pillada enfocada totalmente en los enemigos delante de ella y no pudo darse cuenta de que Sarada apareció a menos de un par de metros detrás de ella para preparar su Jutsu y lanzárselo a quemarropa. La Jounin recibió de lleno el ataque y se vio envuelta entre el fuego. Entonces el rubio activó su Byakugan en su ojo izquierdo, para ver que una parte de la Red de Chakra de su maestra estaba afectada por el golpe de Himawari, lo que agravó el daño del Katon de la Uchiha.

Kurenai cayó de rodillas ante los rostros sonrientes de sus tres estudiantes, una vez que la chica de lentes se colocó al lado izquierdo de su dueño. La Jounin estaba realmente sorprendida de la facilidad con la que había sido sobrepasada por sus alumnos…

Tenía la cabeza todavía en lo que había sucedido con Asuma, por lo que no se había tomado en serio el ejercicio y cuando quiso hacerlo recibió el ataque de la peliazul, el cual la mermó marcadamente.

\- Ríndase, Sensei- Preguntó suavemente Naruto

\- E-Espera… Espera a que lo tome en serio- La mujer poco a poco se reincorporó

\- Lo siento, pero no- El chico cerró los ojos y mientras Kurenai se ponía de pie, la Hyuga le dio otro golpe, ahora al centro del estómago, provocando que la explosión de Chakra se manifestara en la espalda de la Yuuhi -Aprovechamos su descuido y ganamos, ahora ríndase-

\- Ah…- Nuevamente, la mujer quedó acuclillada delante de los novatos, cubriéndose la boca para toser sangre

\- Vamos, Kurenai-sensei… No quiero maltratarla más de lo debido…- Nuevamente, la Jounin trató de reincorporarse -Como quiera…-

Sarada tomó vuelo con su puño derecho y le dio un golpe de lleno en el rostro, provocando que la Jounin cayera pesadamente al suelo. Antes de que pudiera intentar levantarse de nuevo, de las manos del rubio surgieron aquellas cadenas de Chakra que la ataron de forma que sus brazos quedaran pegados a su cuerpo en la espalda y sus pechos se levantaron para resaltar bastante, mientras que en la parte inferior, se apretó bastante justo al centro de su entrepierna y del otro lado emulaba a una tanga, ya que se pasó entre la raja de sus nalgas, como una atadura bondage.

\- ¿Ahora sí se rinde?- Preguntó serio el Arma Definitiva ante la expresiones felices de sus esclavas

\- Vamos, dese por vencida- Dijo expectante la Hyuga

\- Acepte su derrota, Sensei- Agregó la Uchiha

\- E-Está bien, ustedes ganan, chicos…- Dijo adolorida la Jounin -Están aprobados, ya pueden soltarme…-

\- Así se quedará un rato, Sensei… Para que aprenda a obedecer cuando yo le diga algo- El chico endureció el semblante.

La mujer iba a replicar, pero se quedó callada ante aquellos ojos, el derecho carmesí y el izquierdo de tono lavanda, que parecían poder mirar en lo más profundo de ella. Se estremeció ante esos pensamientos y simplemente se puso de pie, sin protestar más, todavía rebasada por el inesperado devenir de los acontecimientos y más que nada, por la firmeza del rubio, algo que provocó un extraño calor dentro de ella, algo que la instó a obedecerlo…

\- E-Está bien…- Replicó tímidamente la pelinegra

\- ¿Y ahora qué, Sensei? Mientras responde, póngase de pie- Continuó firme el Uzumaki

\- B-Bueno…- La Jounin comenzó a contestar al tiempo que se levantaba -Ahora ya son oficialmente Genin de la aldea y comenzaremos a hacer misiones después de la visita de la embajada de Kumo…-

\- ¿Algo más?- Preguntó el rubio con indiferencia a la respuesta anterior.

Kurenai pensó que su respuesta emocionaría al chico, pero era evidente que no fue el caso.

Entonces pensó que Naruto parecía ser bastante serio en lo que a su vida Ninja se refería. También notó cómo Sarada y Himawari parecían estar con él y entenderlo incluso sin necesidad de palabras, como se suponía que debía ser una pareja ideal, aunque en su caso fuera un trío…

Y sintió envidia de sus alumnas.

\- No realmente, trabajaremos juntos mientras sean Genin- Contestó la Jounin con respiración levemente agitada, ya que la atadura metálica que surgía de las manos de su guapo alumno se sentía extrañamente bien en su cuerpo.

Y en ese momento, Kurenai se dio cuenta de que había visto como hombre al simpático, sexy, dedicado e inteligente chico, por primera vez. Por otra parte, el Arma Definitiva se dio cuenta de la mirada que le dedicaba su maestra, quien no se daba cuenta de que estaba ruborizada y sin pensarlo mucho, comenzó a manosear a sus compañeras de equipo como forma de empezar a tentar a la atractiva fémina…

A juzgar por la mirada de añoranza que mostró la Jounin ante los gemidos reprimidos de las dos chicas, al parecer su plan de ir corrompiendo a la cada vez más influenciable Kunoichi, estaba yendo a la perfección.

…

La comitiva de Kumo, consistía en un grupo de 10 Ninja ANBU a manera de escolta que vigilarían desde las sombras a sus líderes, Shizuka, Mila Rose y Yoruichi Shihouin…

El grupo ya se encontraba cruzando el frondoso bosque que rodeaba Konoha, por lo que llegaría por la noche a la aldea Ninja, justo como estaba previsto. Todos saltaban por las ramas de los árboles a gran velocidad para cumplir el itinerario establecido y que no hubiera contratiempos.

\- Deja ver si entendí el plan- Mila comenzó a hablar sin detenerse -Vamos a negociar con los líderes de Konoha y toda esa basura, para luego secuestrar a esa chiquilla Hyuga cuando hayamos cerrado el pacto… ¿No?-

\- Exactamente- Replicó seria la otra morena -Nos retiraremos de la aldea, pero cuando estemos a una distante prudente, daremos el golpe y nos iremos con la niña Hyuga, así aunque sospechen de nosotros, no tendrán pruebas reales para inculpar a Kumo del incidente-

\- Así es, A-sama, Yoruichi-sama y los consejeros de Raikage-sama, C-san y Darui-san, han planeado esto durante meses con el fin de obtener el Byakugan para la aldea…- Shizuka complementó solemne -Hace unos años, el clan Uchiha fue masacrado por Itachi Uchiha, por lo que aparte de él, el Sharingan como tal ha dejado de ser relevante de momento en el Ninkai, así que el Byakugan ha pasado a ser el Doujutsu más poderoso y es de vital importancia poseerlo para que Kumo refuerce todavía más su poderío militar-

\- Ahora entiendo…- La hermana del Raikage, que usaba un ajustado pantalón blanco entallado que dejaba ver sus tonificadas piernas, así como top blanco del mismo tono para dejar al descubierto su trabajado abdomen, ladeó el rostro con molestia -¿Es tan complicado explicarlo así? El tarado de A tiende a enredar mucho las cosas- Yoruichi endureció la mirada por el insulto de su cuñada a su novio, pero prefirió evitar un conflicto innecesario y no dijo nada

\- Es por eso que debemos ser cuidadosas- Agregó Shizune bajo su disfraz de Ninja de Kumo -En el pasado falló el intento de secuestrar a Kushina Uzumaki y esa mujer terminó siendo un verdadero problema para la aldea, así que no podemos fallar esta vez…-

\- Por ende, necesitamos que te mantengas ecuánime y no pierdas la cabeza como acostumbras hacerlo- Replicó seria la líder, regresándole la puya a su cuñada

\- Como digas, mami…- Contestó Mila haciendo un puchero de niña regañada

\- Desde que nos hospedemos en el hotel, todos nuestros pasos deben estar calculados a partir de ahora- Agregó la Shihouin -Y hasta que tengamos a Hanabi Hyuga en nuestras manos, debemos seguir el plan a rajatabla-

\- Bla, bla, bla… Muy bien- La musculosa morena asintió -El asunto es traer a la chiquilla y ya-

\- Básicamente- Yoruichi replicó -Ya si fuéramos descubiertos mientras nos dirigimos de regreso a Kumo tras pasar el bosque que rodea a Konoha, la discreción no importará y podrás hacer lo de siempre, sólo trata de no exagerar esta vez-

\- Sí, mamá…- La castaña se notaba fastidiada.

Mila Rose era conocida por su enorme fuerza y su poca paciencia. Podía hacer espectaculares muestras de potencia física y a diferencia de la Sannin Tsunade, su fortaleza era resultado de la alta densidad de fibra muscular y cartílago de su anatomía, que había logrado con años de extenuantes ejercicios…

El problema era que debido a la alta concentración de sustancias en su cuerpo resultado del plan de nutrición secreto de Kumo, la Kunoichi tenía un temperamento muy particular: irritable y casi carente de autocontrol, en el campo de batalla era conocida por las brutales peleas de Taijutsu que sostenía con sus oponentes. Debido a su privilegiada fuerza, mano a mano no tenía rival, ya que a diferencia de otros Ninja especializados en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ella no necesitaba tiempo de preparación para iniciar sus ataques.

Y seguramente, esa era la razón por la que el Raikage la había asignado a la misión: era consciente de que podría perder a su hermana, pero Mila Rose no era para nada fácil de vencer y sería una enorme distracción por si era necesario…

"Es hora de darle toda la información a mi sobrino-amo…"

De forma imperceptible, Shizune realizó el sello de manos para el Onmyou Bunshin no Jutsu en una fracción de segundo, creando un clon en uno de los tantos árboles del lugar, el cual tomó el lugar de la original, que se quedó esperando a que la comitiva de Kumo siguiera su camino y tomara cierta distancia. Entonces, la Katou enfiló hacia la aldea con absoluta discreción, para informar de todo al Arma Definitiva…

…

En la sala principal del complejo subterráneo bajo la casa Uzumaki, Naruto miraba detenidamente el intenso entrenamiento que todas sus esclavas tenían, vistiendo la forma original en que la materia oscura se había unido a sus cuerpos…

Kushina y Konan se encontraban en un duelo de práctica, donde la Uzumaki lograba encadenar a la peliazul con ayuda de sus cadenas de Chakra Kinton. Sin embargo, la Marea Azul se liberó fácilmente usando su Ninjutsu Origami para convertirse en una enorme cantidad de hojas de papel que posteriormente tomaron la forma de Kunai y se abalanzaron despiadadamente contra la Uzumaki. Haciendo uso de las cadenas que surgían de sus manos, la Marea Roja colocó a su alrededor una defensa giratoria que repelió cada uno de los ataques de la peliazul, que se reconstruyó parcialmente de la cintura para arriba, mirando fijamente a su contrincante mientras permanecía suspendida en el aire.

\- Sigues teniendo buenas reflejos, Kushina- La mujer de Ame entrecerró la mirada, preparando más proyectiles a su alrededor

\- Konan, eres tan escurridiza como siempre- La pelirroja sonrió desafiante, con sus cadenas de Chakra danzando sutilmente a su alrededor.

No muy lejos, Hinata y Mikoto estaban enfrascadas también en una pelea de preparación. Haciendo uso de sus ojos, las dos tenían una armoniosa lucha que más parecía una danza: con sus estilizados movimientos, La Hyuga pretendía impactar a su oponente con las puntas de sus dedos índice y medio de ambas manos los puntos de Chakra de la Uchiha, quien evadía cada ataque al poder ver el flujo de Chakra de su atacante y predecir sus intenciones. Cuando podía, la azabache contraatacaba con veloces ataques, puños o patadas, que la peliazul repelía al expulsar Chakra de sus Tenketsu (Puntos de Presión) en las áreas de impacto específicas. Finalmente atinaron a tomar distancias cuando notaron que su combate había llegado a un punto muerto.

\- Veo que repeliste mi Genjutsu con cierta facilidad- Declaró la azabache, tras ver que su intento de meter a su oponente en su ilusión había fallado

\- No es complicado para mí Byakugan al controlar mi flujo de Chakra libremente- Replicó la peliazul sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su contrincante.

Con las miradas totalmente enfocadas en su madre y tía respectivamente, Himawari y Sarada analizaban detenidamente su exquisito combate de Taijutsu. Cada movimiento, cada golpe, todo era minuciosamente revisado por ambas para asimilar lo más posible. En su deseo de servir a su amo, la joven Hyuga estaba aprendiendo a activar su Doujutsu con el menor número de sellos de mano, mientras que la novel Uchiha lucía ya un segundo Tomoe en su ojo carmesí. Las dos realizaban un sello de mano delante de sus rostros para enfocar lo mejor posible su Chakra a sus Kekkei Genkai para estimularlos.

Para la hija de Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha, era normal que su tía muerta estuviera viva si era voluntad de su amo y señor, así que se mantenía tranquila en ese asunto.

\- Mi mamá tiene un estilo de Taijutsu sumamente refinado, buscando dar golpes certeros para inhabilitar al objetivo…- La joven peliazul estaba enfocada en los armoniosos movimientos de su madre

\- La tía Mikoto es capaz de sincronizarse con el Chakra de su oponente para leer sus movimientos…- La azabache analizaba el estilo de su tía con el fin de replicarlo de cara al futuro.

En otro combate de práctica, Mabui y Tsume blandían Kunai en ambas manos para mantener a raya a la hermosa y letal Koharu. La veterana Kunoichi sostenía una Katana en su mano derecha y nuevamente rechazaba un ataque conjunto de ambas Ninja lanzando una estocada frontal para bloquear los dos embates al mismo tiempo. La Inuzuka y la morena del Clan Yotsuki de Kumo cayeron, la castaña en cuatro patas y la peligris acuclillada a unos metros de la Ninja alumna del Niidaime Hokage, que se mantenía tranquila y miraba analítica a sus dos contrincantes con los brazos a los costados.

\- El estilo de Koharu-san basa en contraatacar…- Murmuró sería Tsume, apretando los dientes cual canino de ataque -Por eso no hace el menor intento de responder-

\- Y su defensa es perfecta… Parece lo contrario, pero su postura le permite responder a cualquier ataque- Mabui se mantenía tranquila, analizando a la integrante del Consejo de Konoha

\- Veo que se han dado cuenta del truco…- La Utatane sonrió suavemente -Debido a mi forma de vida Ninja, tuve que basar mi estilo en ser certera y mortal, además de mantener discreción absoluta con mis verdaderas habilidades…-

Tsunade se encontraba analizando cada una de las prácticas de sus compañeras esclavas. Hacía anotaciones en una libreta de pasta oscura con el fin de mostrarle sus fallas a cada una de ellas y particularmente, analizar las posibilidades de mejoramiento para cada una de ellas con ayuda de sus investigaciones…

Koharu le había facilitado varios documentos que habían sido incautados de los laboratorios ocultos de Orochimaru, cuando el integrante de los Sannin había decidido abandonar Konoha…

Estuvieron celosamente resguardados durante años, pero para la veterana Kunoichi no fue complicado tener acceso a ellos con el fin de entregárselos a la rubia para que la Ninja Médico los replicara con su puño y letra en extenuantes jornadas de una sola noche jornadas para luego regresarlos y que nadie fuera del Clan Uzumaki se enterara de ello.

Toda esa información, aberrante por la cantidad de experimentos humanos descritos a detalle y sumamente valiosa por los resultados obtenidos, fue clave en el proceso de clonación de Mito y Touka, además de proporcionarle a la sensual rubia las bases para crear a su hija y a su nieta con éxito. Previamente, Tsunade lo había intentado con procesos menos precisos y los resultados habían sido seres con malformaciones, con deficiencias de cognición o simplemente sin fortaleza física.

La Sannin recordó fugazmente la gran cantidad de clones y seres creados artificialmente, a los que tuvo que asesinar con sus propias manos, debido a los pésimos resultados…

Ya con el trabajo de años de su infame compañero, el éxito finalmente había llegado con las exactas réplicas de la famosa Senju ama del Genjutsu y la maestra de Fuinjutsu Uzumaki, además de crear lo que sería la hermana melliza del Destello Amarillo y la hipotética hija del mismo. Además, estaba empezando a trabajar con varias otras muestras de potenciales sirvientes para el Clan del Remolino, como la fallecida alumna de Minato, Rin Nohara.

Ella no tenía problema alguno en profanar tumbas si era en beneficio de su dueño.

Su labor científica estaba avanzando imparable y lo que necesitaba para expandir su investigación era simplemente comprobar los supuestos que tenía esbozados en sus anotaciones…

Su amado nieto-amo era un ser excepcional en ese aspecto, ya que la mezcla de las Seis Sangres en su interior le daban un equilibrio perfecto: Tenía un Byakugan y Sharingan superiores a los ordinarios, ya que ambos ojos se complementaban entre sí: el ojo de los Uchiha se veía beneficiado con el alcance del ojo de los Hyuga y el Doujutsu del Clan Hyuga tenía mayor capacidad con los beneficios que le proporcionaba la visión del poder ocular del Clan Uchiha.

Con el Mokuton tuvo problemas, ya que los varios intentos por crear una contraparte femenina de su abuelo, el famoso Hashirama Senju, habían fracasado porque las células terminaban por reproducirse incontrolablemente, devorando al clon en turno. En cambio, para el caso del rubio, el poder del Kinton, mantenía a raya ese problema con las células del Arma Definitiva al ser un poder basado en el perfecto control der Chakra. Por otro lado, el poder Uzumaki tenía posibilidades de expansión más allá de las simples cadenas gracias a la flexibilidad de las células Senju.

Finalmente, ella misma vestía el resultado de la amalgama del Shikotsumyaku y el Seninka. La materia oscura era resultado de la unión de las células óseas del Kekkei Genkai Kaguya y el poder del Clan sin nombre. Eso le permitía a Saikyou Buki controlar de forma magistral su propio cuerpo y usar únicamente su Chakra para regenerar sus heridas en combate al punto de poder recuperar extremidades perdidas con cierta facilidad. Además, era un material con propiedades particulares, como la de ser un aislante de Chakra perfecto para ocultarse incluso de los mejores Ninja rastreadores. Específicamente, para Konan, le daban a su Jutsu de Origami una protección extra para materiales que lo afectaran, como aceite de sapo por ejemplo…

Naruto por otro lado, observaba el desempeño de sus esclavas mientras se ponían a pensar en el devenir de sus planes.

Tenía la información de que la comitiva de Kumo planeaba secuestrar a Hanabi Hyuga y él también tenía interés en hacerse con la pequeña hermana de Hinata, ya que su Byakugan era sumamente puro y como heredera legítima del Clan Hyuga, al convertirse en su dueño, el futuro del clan mismo estaría en sus manos, sin contar con los beneficios de que la jovencita era una prodigio para su edad y con la guía adecuada, podría convertirse en una perfecta arma de combate.

Por otra parte, esperaba que poco a poco su clan fuera haciéndose más y más fuerte en la búsqueda de una oportunidad de hacerse con el control de Konoha…

Uno de los pocos objetivos del Proyecto Espiral que pensaba mantener como en el plan original era el de convertir a Konoha como la sede de la nueva aldea de los Uzumaki y para ello tenía que esperar una oportunidad, tal vez una futura guerra entre la aldea Ninja de la Nación del Fuego y la aldea Ninja de la Nación del Rayo podría ayudar en el objetivo. Para ello necesitaba dar un golpe preciso y mortal al status quo entre ambas naciones y la maquinación de Kumo para secuestrar a Hanabi Hyuga presentaba el escenario idóneo.

Debía ser certero y contundente.

No podía cometer errores porque fuera cual fuera el resultado, una oportunidad así probablemente no volvería a presentarse jamás. Su enemigo de Kumo, el Raikage A, era una bestia musculosa que casi no usaba la materia gris y acomplejado por su disminuida hombría a causa de los efectos secundarios del plan de nutrición secreto de Kumo, era sumamente irritable…

El verdadero cerebro que dirigía a la aldea Ninja de la Nación del Rayo era Yoruichi Shihouin.

De un afamado clan de Kumo, la mujer era una virtuosa del Ninjutsu y por los reportes que su tía esclava le enviaba, sabía que tenía una visión peligrosa. Ella pretendía convertir a su aldea en algo similar a lo que él mismo pretendía conseguir para su versión del Clan Uzumaki. Secuestrar a Hanabi era sólo una muestra de lo que pretendía, ya que la chiquilla poseía el Byakugan más puro en generaciones y por ende, sus descendientes tenían altas probabilidades de heredar ese virtuoso poder.

Había reportes de que Kumo llevaba décadas secuestrando a Ninja con poderes desconocidos o Kekkei Genkai exóticos con el fin de aumentar su poderío militar. Incluso Kushina en su infancia había sufrido lo mismo, pero Minato en el último momento fue capaz de salvarla y por ende, al Proyecto Espiral mismo, porque seguramente su suerte hubiese sido distinta de haber formado parte de la aldea Ninja de la Nación del Rayo.

Ese hipotético escenario pronto dejó de ser importante para el Arma Definitiva, ya que debía concentrarse en el éxito del mañana. El itinerario iba a empezar con la pelea de exhibición en la Academia Ninja ante los ojos de la comitiva de Kumo. Luego se procedería a la negociación de la alianza entre las dos aldeas, lo cual seguramente llevaría todo el día y finalmente, por la noche, toda la maquinación que estaba preparando tomaría forma…

\- Lamento interrumpir, sobrino-amo… Pero después de todo este tiempo, me reporto en persona…-

El rubio volteó para encontrarse a su tía-esclava ataviada en su uniforme de Kumo. La mujer se acercó servicial y abrazó por la espalda a su señor, mientras sonreía suavemente y cerraba los ojos para disfrutar el momento…

Shizune era distinta a la demás servidora del Uzumaki, ya que compartía con él, el no haber podido disfrutar de libre elección en sus vidas, porque Tsunade siempre decidió por ella desde que se la llevó de Konoha cuando era una niña sin siquiera consultárselo y ese rencor que la hermosa azabache mantuvo reprimido por años, facilitó su lavado de cerebro a manos de su amo. Fue por ello que recibió la confianza para infiltrarse en las demás aldeas, ya que su lealtad y ese toque de libre albedrío condicionado era casi el mismo que el de las mamás-esclavas.

Naruto sentía empatía con la Kunoichi Médico y por ende, había sido más suave con ella en comparación con las demás esclavas, aunque la diferencia no había sido mucha. Al final, ella también fue hipnotizada, su cerebro lavado y fue condicionada para convertirse en una mujer servicial y devota a él y al clan. Sin embargo, la esencia de la Shizune original se mantuvo casi por completo, al igual que con Kushina y Konan.

\- Me alegra que hayas vuelto, tía-esclava- La mujer sonrió perversa y luego se arrodilló para postrarse ante su señor con las manos sobre los muslos mientras el rubio se daba media vuelta -¿Cómo está la situación?-

\- Yoruichi Shihouin vino en persona para garantizar el éxito de la operación, acompañada también de Franceska Mila Rose, la hermana del Raikage A y obviamente, la secretaria del Raikage, Shizuka, como material de sacrificio- Respondió Shizune al instante sonriendo de forma suave

\- Entiendo…- El chico esbozó una sonrisa siniestra -Entonces ésta realmente es una oportunidad de oro y la posibilidad de iniciar una guerra es alta-

\- Si me lo permite, sobrino-amo…- La Kunoichi retomó la palabra -Desde que veníamos en dirección a Konoha, estuve pensando en una posibilidad bastante interesante que sería mucho mejor que simplemente provocar una guerra, ya que habría la oportunidad de reclutar más esclavas para el clan…-

\- Veamos qué tienes…- El chico entrecerró los ojos.

Shizune apenas vio los ojos carmesí de Saikyou Buki, cayó en un profundo trance y mientras comenzaba a recitar los mantras grabados en lo más profundo de su subconsciente con monocorde precisión, Naruto vio sus pensamientos a detalle y rápidamente aprobó el plan que había esbozado su tía-esclava. Asintió para sí mismo y pronto cerró sus ojos, liberando de su poder a la azabache uniformada con ropa Ninja de Kumo.

\- Por cierto, quítate esa porquería de ropa…- La mujer obedeció al instante mientras él se dispuso a hacer unos sellos de mano -Como estuviste fuera, no recibiste esto…- La mujer observaba fascinada aquella cosa negra que surgía de las manos de su dueño -Así que es tiempo de ponernos al corriente-

El Uzumaki posó sus manos en la cabeza de la Katou, quien cerró los ojos para regocijarse en la sensación de saberse embestida por la materia oscura, que gradualmente la cubrió por completo para luego adaptar su forma a la fina anatomía de Shizune, quien comenzó a gemir suavemente al sentir el tacto de aquella cosa en su piel…

En ese momento, el Arma Definitiva se dio cuenta de que la Materia Oscura no tenía un nombre oficial…

Había sido un accidente su descubrimiento, pero terminó por convertirse en uno de los recursos más valiosos a su disposición. Miró de reojo a las demás esclavas, la cuales continuaban con sus prácticas ante los ojos analíticos de la Sannin, completamente ajenas al sometimiento de la sobrina de Dan Katou. Y se quedó embobado por un momento, mirando cómo todas hermosas hembras estaban bajo su total control. Vivían para él y le servían devotamente, además de creer que lo hacían por su propia voluntad y habían aceptado su superioridad sin oponerse en lo más mínimo…

Dorei (Esclava).

La Materia Oscura, era también su esclava. Reaccionaba al instante a sus propios pensamientos y al provenir del Chakra mezclado de dos de sus Kekkei Genkai, era un rasgo propio de él y no había precedente alguno en la historia, por lo que podría decirse que era su creador.

\- ¡Muy bien todas!- Las sirvientes voltearon a ver de inmediato a su señor, interrumpiendo sus actividades -Quiero que se formen en el orden que me fui apoderando de ustedes frente a mí… ¡Ahora!-

\- ¡Sí, amo…!-

Con prontitud y entusiasmo, todas acataron la orden de su señor, acomodándose de izquierda a derecha, delante de Naruto, en el siguiente orden: Kushina, Konan, Tsunade, Koharu, Shizune, Mikoto, Hinata, Tsume, Himawari, Sarada y Mabui. Las once esclavas adoptaron rígida postura con los brazos a los costados, perfectamente erguidas y gestos serios en sus hermosos rostros, con toda su atención enfocada en el rubio que literalmente, era el dueño de sus pensamientos.

\- Así me gusta, que sean obedientes- El Arma Definitiva afiló más la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, provocando en sus sirvientes un escozor creciente en sus feminidades

\- La obediencia es placer, el placer es obediencia- Dijeron todas con un erótico coro perfectamente sincronizado

\- No saben cuánto amo ese sexy coro de esclavas, chicas…- Las mujeres se ruborizaron marcadamente, sin perder sus poses mientras que la Materia Oscura comenzaba a cambiar…

Sus atuendos se transformaron paulatinamente en conjuntos consistentes en largas botas de tacón que les llegaban un poco más arriba de la mitad de sus muslos, con camisas de botón amarradas debajo de los pechos, para parecer tops blancos, obviamente, desabotonadas con el fin de mostrar sus sostenes negros, complementado todo con una micro falda tableada de color negro que apenas si ocultaba la mitad de sus tonificados traseros.

\- Y de ahora en adelante, este será su traje de aprendizaje y lo adoptarán cada que repasemos algún plan… ¿Han entendido?- Preguntó expectante el Uzumaki

\- Hemos entendido y obedeceremos, amo…- Replicaron en perfecta sincronía las esclavas

\- Muy bien, entonces… Miren fijamente mis ojos-

Las mujeres obedecieron apenas sus vulnerables cerebros interpretaron la orden de su dueño y al instante cayeron bajo el poder de los ojos carmesí del rubio. Entonces el plan que había desarrollado Shizune se hizo presente en sus condicionadas mentes mientras esbozaban suaves sonrisas en sus rostros, sintiendo el placer en sus cuerpos resultado de la obediencia, con el deseo de obedecer ciegamente a su señor para que esas deliciosas sensaciones fueran todavía más intensas…

Y un nuevo pensamiento nacía en lo más profundo de sus subconscientes, el cual consistía en disfrutar el ser dominadas e hipnotizadas para reforzar su fidelidad, entrega y amor al Arma Definitiva. Estar bajo el poder del rubio Uzumaki sería la más poderosa y adictiva droga para ellas y mientras las mentes de las más antiguas en ser controladas terminaban de moldearse, libres de servir con casi toda su identidad original al Arma Más Fuerte de los Uzumaki, las más noveles servidoras recibían un intenso reforzamiento de su esclavitud…

Kushina, Konan, Tsunade, Koharu, Shizune, Mikoto, Hinata, Tsume, Himawari, Sarada y Mabui, todas se arrodillaron ante su señor, totalmente influenciadas y controladas, listas para alcanzar un nuevo nivel de esclavitud.

\- Bien hecho, chicas… Ahora miren mis ojos, piérdanse en mi ojos… Con cada segundo que pasa, una memoria de su pasado perderá el significado, pero ustedes están contentas, porque yo soy su amo y lo único que importa en sus futuros soy yo… Su único propósito en la vida es servirme…-

\- Entendemos y obedeceremos, amo... Usted es nuestro futuro y nuestro único propósito es servirle...- Todas las féminas susurraron en tonos distantes, atrapadas en la hipnosis, en la excitación y en la felicidad de saberse propiedad de su amo.

El Uzumaki sonrió porque sabía que todas esas hermosas hembras estaban bajo su absoluto control…

Pero él quería controlarlas más y más, hasta que fueran las esclavas más perfectas, que pudieran entenderlo totalmente con unas pocas palabras, que fueran corrompidas hasta lo más profundo de sus almas para que ni siquiera en el otro mundo escaparan de su influencia. Adicto al poder sobre todas sus servidoras, quería convertirlas en extensiones vivientes de su voluntad, que actuaran como él mismo lo haría y siempre conscientes de que él era su dueño absoluto.

Y así, Naruto continuó preparándose para los caóticos eventos que ocurrirían al día siguiente…

…

\- Alégrate, Boruto… ¡Ya somos Genin!-

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo, Ino…-

Boruto Hyuga estaba en su casa, acompañado de su bella novia, Ino Yamanaka. Un tanto melancólico, se sentía cada vez más distante de su familia y todos aquellos cariñitos por parte de su hermana y su madre que en el pasado le molestaban, ahora los añoraba más que nunca. Presentía que se alejaba más y más de dos de sus tres mujeres especiales y solamente la compañía de la rubia y de su amigo Inuzuka, impedían que se sintiera totalmente abandonado…

Sin embargo, realmente deseaba acercarse nuevamente a Hinata y a Himawari, ya que al final eran su única familia…

Y solo pensar que probablemente estaban con el miserable de Naruto en su casa, como empleada y como compañera de equipo respectivamente, le hacía hervir la sangre. Era casi como su repudiado medio hermano quisiera quitarle a su familia y eso no lo iba a permitir. En el pasado, su primer amor, Sarada Uchiha, terminó por preferir al chico de marcas en las mejillas…

Pero él estaba decidido a que eso no le volviera a pasar.

\- Cálmate, Boruto- Ino acarició suavemente su mejilla -Estoy segura que Hinata-san y Himawari te elegirán a ti, son tu familia después de todo- La rubia sabía de las inquietudes de su novio y trataba de animarlo -Además, nadie en su sano juicio preferiría a esa rata sobre ti-

\- Lo sé- Replicó el Hyuga con mirada sombría -Y todo será mejor aún, cuando ponga a ese infeliz en su lugar-

\- No le tomes importancia a esa alimaña, cariño- Lo animó su novia -Tú eres Boruto Hyuga, estás destinado a la grandeza y pronto tendrás de nuevo el amor de Hinata-san y Himawari…-

\- Eso espero- Sonrió suavemente el chico -Pero lo más importante de todo, es que te tengo a ti, Ino-chan… No sé qué haría si te alejaras de mi lado-

\- Sabes que yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, Boruto…- La Yamanaka acercó su rostro al de su novio -Y cuando digo que estaré para ti, es para todo…-

Juntó sus labios con los de un sorprendido Hyuga, que luego de unos segundos correspondió al beso. Poco a poco, se vieron envueltos en una lucha de lenguas entre las hormonas que se apoderaron rápidamente de sus actos.

Originalmente, la joven rubia había recibido de su padre la misión de acercarse al chico con el fin de obtener el Byakugan para su clan, porque aunque él no lo manifestara, el valioso poder estaba dentro de su código genético y sólo tenían que conseguirlo, ya la ciencia le ayudaría a los Yamanaka a activarlo…

Debido al limbo legal en el que se encontraban Hinata y sus hijos, no tendrían problemas relacionados a que un niño de Yamanaka llegara a nacer con el ojo blanco. Así tendrían acceso al Doujutsu más apreciado del mundo en ese momento. Sin embargo, Ino terminó por interesarse realmente en Boruto Hyuga. Ninja talentoso a los ojos de los profesores de la academia, para ella era un chico genial con aquél aire de madurez que parecía irradiar y resultaba atractivo que siempre dirigiera a los estudiantes como él quisiera, como si estuviera destinado al liderazgo.

Poco o nada le interesaba ya su misión, ella quería al chico para ella y realmente poco o nada le importaban las mujeres Hyuga, pero si eso le facilitaba su camino hacia el corazón del rubio, hablaría bien de ambas y le daría esperanzas a su chico…

La pasión desbordó a los dos jóvenes y sin más se entregaron al acto carnal durante esa noche como dos chicos superados por las hormonas, sin saber que ese acto de sincero amor solamente le dejaría desesperación y sufrimiento en el futuro al rubio…

…

\- Muy bien, primero que nada… Bienvenidas sean a Kohona, espero que nuestras negociaciones sean productivas para ambas aldeas…-

Los saludos protocolarios se realizaban en la Torre Hokage, donde Hiruzen Sarutobi, recibía a la comitiva de Kumo en compañía de los tres ancianos del Consejo de Konoha: Homura Mitokado, Danzou Shimura y Koharu Utatane, quienes estaban formados detrás de él a manera de escolta.

Yoruichi Shihouin encabezaba a su vez, a las embajadoras de su aldea. El Onmyou Bunshin de Shizuka la flanqueaba a la izquierda y Mila hacía lo propio a la derecha. Ambas observaban analíticamente a los ancianos mientras un silencio tensó se apoderó del ambiente. De forma sumamente disimulada, la pelinegra y la anciana se intercambiaron miradas cómplices en tanto que la hermana del Raikage se cruzó de brazos con expresión dura, señal de in marcado aburrimiento.

\- Agradecemos el recibimiento, Hokage-sama- La bella morena de cabello morado rompió la tensión sonriéndole coquetamente al líder de Konoha -Y nosotras también esperamos que este acuerdo sea benéfico para todos-

\- Pues bien…- Sarutobi respiró aliviado -Deseamos invitarlas mañana a la graduación de nuestra más reciente generación de Genin, como un evento especial previo a la reunión-

\- Nos sentimos alagadas por la invitación, Sarutobi-sama- Yoruichi suavizó su sonrisa -Y estaremos complacidas de asistir, ya que buscamos mejorar la educación de nuestros propios Ninja y nada mejor que revisar los procedimientos de otras aldeas con el fin de retroalimentarnos-

Si Shizune no supiera las verdaderas intenciones de la mujer del Raikage, por su capacidad de controlar la respiración y demás señales del cuerpo humano para ocultar sus mentiras a la perfección, le hubiera creído…

Yoruichi Shihouin era una experta en el arte del engaño y por ello, entre muchas otras razones, había recibido de su amante la responsabilidad de tan importante misión.

\- Bien, no se diga más, mañana será un día muy especial- El Hokage declaró entusiasta e ingenuo

"No se imagina cuánto, viejo" Pensó la líder de la comitiva de Kumo de forma perversa, manteniendo su gesto afable

\- De momento, les mostraremos el lugar donde se hospedarán- Koharu hizo una leve reverencia y se dio media vuelta para dirigir a la delegación de Kumo rumbo al lugar donde estarían hospedados en Konoha durante su breve visita.

Las tres mujeres de la aldea Ninja de la Nación del Rayo hicieron respetuosas reverencias para seguir a la anciana, siendo seguidas por los Ninja encargados de su seguridad una vez que dejaron la Torre Hokage para ir a la casa de visitas preparada específicamente para su llegada. Pronto se encontraron en un edificio amurallado aledaño a la torre donde Koharu les indicó que podían establecerse.

\- Éste es el lugar, aquí se alojarán durante el tiempo que duren las negociaciones- Dijo la Kunoichi disfrazada de anciana, al tiempo que le entregaba a la pelimorada un juego de llaves para abrir las puertas del lugar

\- Es usted muy amable, Utatane-san- Replicó Yoruichi, sonriendo suavemente -Se lo agradezco mucho- Complementó cuando recibió las llaves de la alumna de Tobirama Senju

\- Entonces me despido- La aparente anciana se dispuso a marcharse -Disfruten su estadía en nuestra aldea…-

\- Gracias, Utatane-san- La morena hizo una respetuosa reverencia.

Koharu fue observaba fijamente por la delegación de Kumo hasta que los dejó solos para que libremente pudieran establecerse en aquél lugar. Entonces los Ninja de Kumo ingresaron al inmueble para cerrar puertas y ventanas con celeridad. Rápidamente la mitad de los ANBU colocaron sellos supresores de ruido para evitar que se filtraran lo que estaban por discutir en el lugar.

\- Listo, Yoruichi-sama- Dijo el líder de los ANBU, cuya máscara hacía referencia a un ave

\- Muy bien, Tori (Ave)- La mujer asintió y luego se colocó delante de sus dirigidos, quienes se dispusieron a escucharla -Como saben, ésta operación será bastante compleja y complicada, pero mientras sea ejecutada correctamente, todos lograremos regresar a casa para disfrutar del éxito…- Endureció la mirada -Todos y todas estamos aquí por ser lo mejor de lo mejor en Kumo y tenemos que demostrarlo-

\- ¡Sí!- Asintieron todos, motivados por las palabras de la Kunoichi a cargo

\- La idea de la reunión es comenzar las negociaciones mañana y extenderlas durante tres días… Sin embargo, la realidad es que mañana por la noche daremos el golpe y nos apoderaremos de Hanabi Hyuga con el fin de llevarla a Kumo- La mujer cerró los ojos y posó sus brazos tras su espalda -En el pasado, nuestros antecesores fallaron en el objetivo de sustraer a Kushina Uzumaki y con el pasar del tiempo se convirtió en una de las más feroces enemigas de nuestra aldea durante la Guerra Ninja anterior, así que lo ideal en esta misión es llevar a Hanabi Hyuga con vida… Pero si por alguna razón no es posible conseguirlo, la prioridad es obtener el Byakugan, así lo tengamos que llevar en un frasco… ¿He sido clara?- La expresión de la Kunoichi se tornó sombría.

Nadie fue capaz de articular palabra, pero todos asintieron con la cabeza, dispuestos a cumplir con cualquiera de las dos variantes de la misión: secuestrar a la chica o sacarle los ojos, pero ellos debían cumplir su objetivo.

\- ¡Muy bien!- La mujer sonrió, suavizando su expresión -Entonces manos a la obra-

Decididos a triunfar, los Ninja de Kumo comenzaron con la planificación de su intriga para lograr obtener un nuevo Kekkei Genkai a la larga lista de habilidades que llevaban años robando de otras aldeas con el fin de convertirse en la aldea militarmente más poderosa que jamás se hubiera visto antes…

…

 **Notas**

A Naruto nunca le va a pasar lo que le sucedió a Danzou en el canon de perder el control de las células Senju, por lo que se explicó durante la reflexión de Tsunade. Cada uno de los Kekkei Genkai que posee estabiliza y mejora a los otros.

En relación a la lentitud de la historia, debido a la temática que maneja (control mental, harem, etc), no aceleraría como yo quisiera, pero en su momento también habrá acción, ya que me gusta escribir ese tipo de cosas también. Es por esto mismo que el tema Mind Control sigue y seguirá presente en la historia.

En cuanto a Naruto y Shizune, la pelinegra es distinta, ya que como se mencionó, comparte cierto paralelismo con el Arma Definitiva y tendrá una participación especial, si bien se mantendrá en un segundo plano dentro de la estructura del renaciente Clan Uzumaki.

Finalmente, la materia oscura tiene nombre oficial: Dorei (Esclava) por lo que reflexiona Naruto durante la práctica de sus mujeres.

Como se ha visto, todas las fuerzas involucradas en el asunto de los Hyuga se están moviendo con el objetivo de sacar ventajas y ser lo más efectivos posibles.

Sobre el niño rata… Fue molesto alabarlo en su parte con Ino, pero tenía que ser así para justificar que el bombón Yamanaka se fijara en esa basura. En relación a esto, una vez leí en un fic una frase que en su momento me llamó bastante la atención: 'la peor de todas las desgracias, es haber sido feliz'. Por ahí va el asunto, matarlo sería fácil e incluso podría ser un alivio en comparación a lo que planeo para él…

Bien, creo que es todo por ahora.


	13. XII: Tempestad Naranja - Duelo

**Uzumaki's Strongest Weapon**

…

Primero que nada, ofrezco mis más sentidas y sinceras disculpas por la tardanza en este nuevo capítulo. Han sido tiempos complejos y la verdad yo quería actualizar en septiembre, ya que el 22 del mencionado mes, el fic cumplió su primer año de vida… Pero por desgracia, acontecieron los trágicos sucesos del 19 de Septiembre acá en Ciudad de México y debido a la vorágine derivada de esos acontecimientos perdí el hilo del capítulo, que ya estaba avanzado, sin mencionar que en esos momentos mis prioridades fueron otras.

No prometo nada, pero me gustaría entregar otro capítulo antes de que concluyera el mes para tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Ya sin nada más que agregar, paso a responder los reviews:

 **UpTheIron:** Je, je, je, gracias.

 **miguelgiuliano(punto)co** **:** Gracias, je, je, je. Para la aparición de Samui y Naruko todavía falta un poco más, pero ya llegará su momento.

 **OTAKUFire:** Gracias por tus palabras. Sobre el futuro del niño rata, conforme vaya cayendo al ver que todos sus seres queridos lo van abandonando, planeo que intente oponerse al Arma Defitiniva en cierto momento. Con relación a las morenas de fuego, pues su futuro tendrá ciertos cambios a lo que querían en un principio.

 **x29:** Ciertamente, Yoruichi es amante del Raikage en buen parte por sus dotes militares, aunque nadie podría esperar la intervención de alguien como en Arma Definitiva en sus planes. Sí, Sarada y Himawari tendrán sus momentos de protagonismo durante su etapa como Genin al igual que Kurenai, quien poco a poco cae en las garras del chico. Sobre lo de Boruto e Ino, es por varias razones y una de ellas es el alcance de la retorcida mente del Uzumaki para torturar a sus enemigos.

 **bladetri:** Visto XD

 **Caballero de Huitzilopochtli:** Gracias. Así es, el rubio continúa expandiendo su clan y cada vez se adentra mejor en la mente de sus víctimas, además de moldearlas a su gusto. Sobre Ino y Boruto, el asunto sí va por el netorare y francamente a mí tampoco me gusta, pero realmente es una excelente forma de joder a un personaje al que no soporto.

 **Loquin:** Gracias, je, je, je. Pues todo el asunto Kumo está por llegar a su punto más alto para mostrar todo el asunto de Hanabi y demás.

 **trollmemex:** Sobre las chicas de Kumo, pues poco a poco se irán dando cuenta de que no todo está bajo su control como creían y se verá ya llegado el momento de todo lo concerniente al asunto de Hanabi.

 **daniel2610994:** Así es, con el niño rata tengo ganas de ensañarme y no solamente en el aspecto sexual sufrirá, sino en el emocional también. Pero sinceramente, en el aspecto sexual sí va a recibir golpes brutales en el futuro que bien podrían enloquecer a cualquiera. También se acercan los momentos de las chicas de Kumo y la pequeña princesa Hyuga.

 **UltronFatalis:** Gracias por tus palabras. Ciertamente, el ritmo de las historias Mind Control es lento por la necesidad de profundizar en la temática para explicarla y desarrollarla adecuadamente. En relación a las compañeras Genin de Naruto, llegado el momento tendrán protagonismo en la historia, ya que la verdad pretendo darles importancia a todas las esclavas en lo posible. Las chicas de Kumo no tienen idea de lo que se les viene encima.

 **xXm3ch3Xx:** Siento decirlo, pero de momento, Ino no está como Kurenai. Sobre el plan de Shizune, hay que recordar que la pelinegra lleva años trabajando fuera de la aldea y por ende, su experiencia como infiltrada y espía es sumamente superior a las demás en el Clan Uzumaki. Sobre lo de Hanabi, todavía falta un poco, pero creo que no haya decepción en ese aspecto.

 **Guest:** Bueno, entre doujins y mangas hentai, además de ciertos libros que leo nacen las ideas para la historia. Pues sobre Naruto y Sarutobi, debido a que el chico tiene a sus madres en teoría, el acercamiento con el viejo Hokage a diferencia del canon, es escaso. Igual, Sarutobi tendrá sus momentos.

 **Akira uzumaki13 (1):** La verdad no me gustaría que pasara tanto tiempo entre capítulos y en lo posible, si bien el fic va enfocado al lemon y el Mind Control, me gusta que la historia tenga contexto y argumento en lo posible, acción incluida porque me gusta escribir batalla también.

 **KuroNanashi:** Gracias. He estado tratando de darle ese aire oscuro y siniestra al rubio y he quedado contento con el resultado. A mí también me encanta Yoruichi y junto con Harribel y Nelliel, es de mis favoritas en Bleach. Sobre el Mind Break, sí planeo algo así, pero un tanto diferente a lo que normalmente se plantea en fics de este corte. En cuanto a Ino, tengo ciertos planes para ella al igual que con la sexis madre e hija Hyuga.

 **dragon titánico:** ¿Boruto no me cae bien? ¿De dónde sacas eso si yo lo he tratado bien? XD. Sobre la guerra Kumo-Konoha, tengo planes para eso y ciertamente, el futuro de Konoha no será para nada alentador.

 **Guest:** Gracias. Pues bien, de lo que mencionas sobre Ino, tengo una idea algo parecida y el niño rata tendrá buena parte de la culpa en la caída de su novia.

 **kuronekosouldarknees:** Gracias. Me gusta el mal, pero malo de verdad. Me halaga servir para inspirar fics.

 **Akira uzumaki13 (2):** Ino en el futuro tendrá sus momentos con Naruto y sobre la multi orgía que todos me piden, irá paso a paso.

Ahora, sí, vamos a la historia:

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

 _Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o mías o documentos._

" _Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos de los personajes…_ "

…

 **Capítulo 12: Tempestad Naranja - Duelo**

…

Los preparativos en Konoha para la cumbre con la delegación de Kumo estaban casi concluidos. La seguridad estaba enfocada en la Torre Hokage para evitar que algún enemigo exterior interrumpiera las negociaciones o que en su defecto, los Ninja de Kumo intentaran alguna maniobra extraña…

Si bien para el viejo Sarutobi la vida se trataba de mirar en dirección positiva, todavía tenía el precedente del intento de secuestro de Kushina años atrás…

Aquél día, comenzaron las leyenda del Rayo Amarillo y la Marea Roja, cuando Minato fue capaz de superar al escuadrón élite de secuestradores enviados para infiltrarse en la aldea y sustraer a la entonces jovencita Uzumaki. Rescató a la chica y se desde entonces se ganó su corazón.

Por un lado, la muestra de habilidad por parte del Namikaze le valió ser tomado seriamente en cuenta para un entrenamiento especial. Tutelado por el famoso Jiraiya, terminó por convertirse en un Shinobi cuyo nombre provocaba temor en todos los ejércitos enemigos. Su dominio del reconocido Hiraishin no Jutsu (Técnica del Dios del Rayo Volador) así como del Jutsu Rasengan (Esfera Espiral) le permitían destrozar escuadrones enteros con precisión casi quirúrgica sin recibir el menor daño. Solamente los enemigos más calificados podían hacerle frente.

Por el otro lado, la pelirroja jamás olvidó esa experiencia y se convirtió en una formidable Kunoichi cuyo nombre simplemente terminó por despertar terror en los Shinobi y las Kunoichi de la aldea Ninja de la Nación del Rayo. Ninja de Kumo que se encontrara con la Uzumaki en el campo de batalla podía darse por muerto. Entrenada por Tsunade para tener un control perfecto de Chakra, podía utilizar el poder del Kyuubi casi al máximo y destrozar todo a su alrededor al punto de que solamente otros Jinchuuriki podían resistir sus devastadores ataques.

Por un momento, pensó en el jovencito descendiente de ambos, Naruto…

El chico recibió el poder del Kyuubi de forma fortuita debido al ataque de aquél Uchiha misterioso en esa trágica noche donde Konoha perdió a su Yondaime Hokage. Su madre estaba con él y bien podría entrenarlo para controlar el poder del Bijuu así como ella en el pasado, además de que por derecho le pertenecían los devastadores Jutsu de su padre, por lo que podría convertirse en el futuro en una auténtica Daidaiiro Arashi (Tempestad Naranja)…

Ciertamente, Sarutobi era considerado en el Ninkai como un Ninja ingenuo.

En el pasado dejó escapar a Orochimaru, el terrible criminal que realizaba experimentos monstruosos con sus propios camaradas, porque simplemente no pudo hacer a un lado sus sentimientos que como maestro tenía por él. Igualmente, sus consejeros tenían demasiadas atribuciones en relación a sus contrapartes de otras aldeas y eso ocasionaba un extraño equilibrio de poder donde él a veces perdía poder de decisión en cuestiones trascendentales, como en el caso de la Masacre Uchiha.

Fue una suerte que el temible Sasuke no estuviera en posibilidades de intervenir en el conflicto, ya que de haber sido el caso, seguramente el acontecimiento hubiera terminado en una cruenta Guerra Civil. Por eso el Sandaime Hokage era partidario de negociar con el clan del Sharingan. Sin embargo, Danzou, Homura y Koharu decidieron que lo mejor era exterminar a los Uchiha para evitar otro incidente similar, aprovechando que Sasuke estaba incapacitado como Ninja.

Eran casos así, los que mermaban su autoridad en la aldea. Por eso quería aprovechar la reunión con la comitiva de Kumo, organizando todo a la perfección para recuperar parte de la autoridad perdida con el pasar de los años…

Por desgracia, no tenía idea que lo que se gestaba en las sombras y amenazaba la seguridad de su amada aldea.

…

\- Escuchen, hoy será un día trascendental para nuestro objetivo de conseguir el poder en Konoha… El golpe para Sarutobi será tal, que posiblemente pierda su puesto en cuestión de meses, ya que después de lo sucedido con los Uchiha, el consejo de clanes no soportará una pérdida como la de la heredera del Clan Hyuga y destituirá a Hiruzen, esa será nuestra oportunidad…-

Danzou Shimura se encontraba en las oscuras entrañas de la base secreta de Ne, rodeado de sus soldados, Ninja a los que les había suprimido su personalidad con brutales métodos de tortura física y sicológica, así como a la exposición a sustancias químicas. Todos vestían capas negras que ocultaban sus cuerpos en su totalidad con excepción de sus cabezas, cuyos rostros eran ocultados por máscaras dedicadas a animales o espíritus malignos.

\- La misión en esta ocasión, será facilitarle en un comienzo la misión a los Ninja de Kumo para que secuestren a la heredera de los Hyuga…- El viejo de cabello negro y vendas en buena parte de su cuerpo entrecerró los ojos -Ya cuando estén fuera de la aldea, nos encargaremos de ellos para apoderarnos de Hanabi Hyuga y unirla a nuestras filas…-

Todos los Ninja, perfectamente entrenados, escuchaban imperturbables las directrices dadas por su líder…

Eran poco más que títeres sin voluntad propia, dedicados totalmente a que el anciano lograra sus metas y si bien tenían la visión de servir a Konoha, en realidad se trataba de la visión retorcida en la que Danzou lideraba la aldea Ninja de la Nación del Fuego para iniciar una guerra contra las demás aldeas con el fin de llevar a Konoha a la supremacía.

\- En este caso utilizaremos dos grupos de Ninja, el objetivo del primero será neutralizar a las fuerzas Ninja comisionadas por el Hokage para la seguridad de la aldea, mientras que el segundo se encargará de vigilar en todo momento a los Ninja de Kumo, con el fin de saber sus movimientos y en el momento adecuado, exterminarlos para abrirnos el camino del éxito en esta complicada misión…-

El oscuro Shinobi enfocó su mirada sombría en sus fieles soldados, buscando entre sus huestes a los que fueron idóneos para la misión. Eran Ninja de características y edades variadas, los cuales eran reclutados de los diversos clanes de la aldea así como de entre los huérfanos del orfanato desde muy pequeños con el fin de que no tuvieran apego alguno a otra cosa que no fuera su misión.

\- Ya que todo comenzará mañana durante la ceremonia en la academia, también aprovecharemos la oportunidad para espiar a los estudiantes, así que utilizaremos a una jovencita que se infiltrará para analizarlos…- Danzou entrecerró los ojos -Tú serás la primera elegida-

El oscuro Shinobi enfocó su mirada en una chica de cabello violeta lacio, cuyo rostro estaba oculto por una máscara blanca resquebrajada con dos cuernos. La jovencita se dio por aludida de inmediato y se puso de pie.

\- Tu nombre código será Sumire Kakei y tu misión consistirá en infiltrarte entre los estudiantes para observarlos y buscar a los mejores candidatos para integrarlos a nosotros… Siendo del rango de edad de la generación egresada de Genin, pasarás desapercibida-

\- A sus órdenes, Danzou-sama- Declaró la chica, al tiempo que se quitaba la máscara para revelar sus ojos amatista y tez clara.

Al instante, la jovencita se despojó de su capa para revelar su atuendo, consistente en una camisa sin mangas púrpura escotada de la espalda atada a su cuello, así como una venda rosada alrededor de su cintura y pantalones oscuros, complementado todo con guantes negros largos más arriba de los codos, sin dedos.

\- En cuanto a los demás, nos organizaremos conforme se desarrollen las acciones… Este plan debe resultar exitoso y sin contratiempos… ¿He sido claro?- El anciano entrecerró los ojos de forma intimidante

\- ¡Sí, Danzou-sama!- Asintieron todos en perfecta sincronía, encabezados por la ahora llamada Sumire.

…

\- Todos los detalles están listos para nuestro movimiento…-

Desde la tarima de la sala principal del complejo subterráneo, Kushina se dirigía a sus compañeras esclavas flanqueando a su amo a la derecha, mientras él se encontraba leyendo un libro algo desgastado con toda su atención en ello.

\- No debemos fallar en la meta que nos hemos propuesto…-

Al otro costado, Konan complementaba las palabras de su compañera, con todas las miradas de las sometidas mujeres enfocadas en ambas…

Tsunade, Koharu, Shizune, Mikoto, Hinata, Tsume, Mabui, Sarada y Himawari se encontraban de pie, formando una fila perfecta, con toda la atención puesta en su amo y sus amas para lograr el objetivo final. Todas se encontraban atentas al más mínimo detalle, ya que muchas fuerzas se encontraban reunidas en la aldea y los movimientos debían ser precisos y certeros.

Luciendo la forma original de la Dorei, cubriéndolas de forma entallada en su totalidad del cuello para abajo, excepto por las piernas, que lucían unas elegantes botas de considerable tacón y mismo tono del traje, de la rodilla hacia abajo, todas recibían sus respectivas asignaciones y papeles a desempeñar en el plan…

Su motivación estaba a tope al ver que su amo parecía no prestarles atención. Pensaban en que si tenían un rendimiento sobresaliente volverían a ser dignas de la atención del Arma Definitiva y eso las hacía todavía más decididas en tener éxito. Ese sensual y poderoso chico era el eje de su mundo, el dueño de sus pensamientos y en las mujeres sólo existían el deseo de ganarse sus favores.

\- ¡Triunfaremos sí o sí!- Exclamó una firme Senju

\- El fracaso no es una opción…- Sentenció fríamente la Utatane

\- Al final, el clan emergerá victorioso- La Katou declaró con dureza

\- Aplastaremos a quien se interponga- Expresó la otrora matriarca de los Uchiha, determinante

\- Seremos despiadadas con el enemigo- La Hyuga mayor dijo cruelmente, en claro contraste a su personalidad característica

\- ¡Los devoraremos en todos los aspectos!- La líder de los Inuzuka enseñó fiera sus colmillos

\- Desaparecerán en el olvido…- La aparente falta de emoción en la Yotsuki contrastaba con la intensidad de su mirada

\- Cumpliremos el objetivo sin fallar- La Uchiha menor se mostró determinada a lograr la meta

\- Nada ni nadie nos detendrá- La Hyuga más joven concluyó con certeza

\- ¡Gloria a nuestro amo, el grandioso Naruto Uzumaki!- Exclamó la Marea Roja, levantando su puño derecho al aire

\- ¡Gloria a nuestro amo, el grandioso Naruto Uzumaki!- Replicaron todas las esclavas al instante

\- ¡Gloria al todopoderoso Clan Uzumaki!- Declaró la Marea Azul, replicando la acción anterior de su compañera

\- ¡Gloria al todopoderoso Clan Uzumaki!- Las servidoras de Saikyou Buki corearon de inmediato.

La aparente indiferencia del rubio a sus esclavas las estaba fanatizando enormemente.

Condicionadas para colocar a su amo como el eje de sus vidas, su simple indiferencia las hacía sentirse insatisfechas, incompletas, frustradas… Era una vorágine de sentimientos que no podían controlar y las radicalizaba en su devoción al rubio, haciendo que se convencieran de que si triunfaban durante su estratagema contra la comitiva de Kumo, merecerían ser recompensaban con una mirada de deseo por parte de su amo y señor.

Y el rubio las había condicionado así adrede, con el fin de que para los objetivos militares que se propusieran, no tuvieran ni un solo ápice de duda en sus mentes y corazones.

"Hasta ahora todo va bien" Leyendo un tratado sobre Kinjutsu del clan Uzumaki recuperado de los archivos secretos de la aldea, el rubio sonrió en forma perversa al ver cómo algo tan irrelevante por su parte, podía transformar tan radicalmente a sus servidoras.

En definitiva, él amaba ese poder sobre sus esclavas y su meta final era extender ese poder y control hasta el último rincón del mundo…

…

\- Vaya noche…-

Boruto se tallaba los ojos perezosamente con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara…

Buscaba en la cocina algo de desayunar mientras su mente revivía lo acontecido con Ino el día anterior. Ni siquiera se enteró sobre si su madre y su hermana volvieron a casa. Cuando despertó se encontró una nota de su novia donde le avisaba que debía volver al complejo de su clan con el fin de ayudar a preparar el protocolo de bienvenida para la comitiva de Kumo.

\- ¿Cómo dormiste, Hima-chan?-

\- Muy bien, mami…-

El rubio se sentó todavía somnoliento mientras miraba a su madre y su hermana arribar a la cocina…

Y se terminó de despertar completamente cuando notó los reveladores atuendos de ambas: la sexy mamá vestía un pantalón sumamente ajustado a su deliciosa anatomía, resaltando visiblemente su firme trasero, sostenido por un grueso cinturón negro y complementado por unas botas negras de elevado tacón grueso arriba de las rodillas, usando en la parte superior un top con capucha en la parte posterior que mostraba su tonificado abdomen y dejaba notar escandalosamente sus generosos senos de la misma coloración de su cabellera, mientras que la no menos sensual hija estaba ataviada con unos leggins negros a las caderas, apretados y con el calzado Ninja de tacón discreto incorporado, además de lucir un top beige de mangas largas que permitía ver el vientre plano de la chica y resaltaba sus pechos prematuramente desarrollados. Los calzados elevados de ambas resaltaban sus prominentes anatomías.

Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención del chico, era que su hermana lucía en sus mejillas unas marcas como las del patético Naruto, con la diferencia de que sólo presentaba dos en cada mejilla…

No tenía forma de saber que tras la reunión en la base subterránea del Clan Uzumaki, Naruto había introducido Chakra del Kyuubi en el cuerpo de Himawari con el fin de que adquiriera esos rasgos para dejar en claro que la pequeña Hyuga era su hermana, ya que si bien la creación de Tsunade esperaba, la peliazul hija ilegítima de Minato ya estaba disponible para él.

Eso sin contar las ventajas de tener cerca a una chica que de ese momento en adelante tendría Chakra del Kyuubi disponible en caso de que él lo requiriera y debido a la forma especial como se le fue introducido, ese Chakra se recargaría simplemente con tener cerca al Arma Definitiva.

\- Es me alegra mucho, cariño…- Madre e hija se abrazaron de forma poco filial, con la Genin posando su rostro entre las grandes tetas de la teóricamente retirada Jounin, levantando la vista para mirarse mutuamente con deseo.

Sin importarles que Boruto estuviera mirándolas se dieron un suave y fugaz piquito en los labios…

Condicionadas para atraerse mutuamente con el único fin de complacer a su amo, ambas comenzaban su particular relación madre-hija, la cual estaría llena de amor tanto fraternal como carnal.

Después de unos segundos se separaron y la menor de las peliazules tomó asiento frente a su hermano, mientras que la mayor se dirigió a la estufa para calentar la comida y prepararse para la ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo en la Academia Ninja dentro de un par de horas. Si bien no tenía interés alguno en Boruto, estaba realmente deseosa de mirar a su niña graduarse y convertirse en toda una Ninja oficialmente, ya que eso era parte de la agenda que el Arma Definitiva tenía programada para ella.

\- Oye, Himawari…- Tanteó cauteloso el rubio, todavía desconcertado por la escena vista segundos antes -¿Y esa marcas en tus mejillas?-

\- Hm…- La chica se tomó el tiempo de pensar una respuesta mientras su madre se disponía a servirle de desayunar a los hermanos -Pues Naruto-kun se ve muy tierno con ellas y como me gustaron simplemente me hice unas iguales-

\- Dense prisa, no deben llegar tarde a la ceremonia…- La mujer se sentó a la derecha de su hija para empezar a desayunar sin darle oportunidad a Boruto de replicar -Y recuerden que además de la graduación, está el evento con la comitiva de Kumo, deben ser puntuales-

\- Bien- Dijeron los hermanos a coro.

El chico Hyuga sintió como si algo en la fracturada relación con su madre y su hermana estuviera sanando y se sintió bien con ello, pensando que tal vez no era muy tarde para rescatar aquel relación llena de mimos, amor y cursilerías sin fin de cuando apenas era un niño recién ingresado en la Academia Ninja. Por eso se resistió a protestar por el desagradable Ramen que estaban desayunando en ese importante día.

Pensaba también en su novia…

Ino era muy hermosa y estaba con él. Además, La noche anterior consolidaron su relación y por primera vez en años, él era feliz. Sentía que podía recuperar su antigua vida, donde su madre vivía para él y su hermana lo idolatraba con fervor mientras él era el mejor en la academia, así que si eso implicaba mantenerse discreto en relación al desconcertante beso entre madre e hija, lo haría.

Por otro lado, cuando notaron que el Hyuga estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, las peliazules se voltearon a ver con sonrisas maliciosas en sus bellas caras.

Era como el mito de Ícaro, quien recibiera alas hechas de cera para escapar de una isla y en su afán de volar cerca del sol, aquellos aditamentos se derritieron por efecto del astro, lo que precipitó al arrogante Ícaro al océano, donde se ahogó patéticamente cuando instantes antes pretendía alcanzar las estrellas, tras luchar en vano contra la ferocidad de las aguas…

Y eso era lo que le esperaba a Boruto Hyuga.

…

La Academia Ninja lucía decorada con una gran cantidad de parafernalia relacionada tanto a Konoha como a la Nación del Fuego, con el fin de mostrar la cara más próspera de la aldea. Cada clan era representado con una manta en los muros que rodeaban el patio central. Había un palco para las ceremonias de graduación en la primera planta del complejo y desde ese lugar Hiruzen Sarutobi miraba la ceremonia de graduación en compañía de sus consejeros Danzou y Homura, así como de la comitiva principal de Kumo encabezada por la Ninja de los Shihouin. Koharu brillaba por su ausencia.

En el patio central, sobre una tarima, Iruka Umino, un Chunin con una visible cicatriz horizontal justo al centro de su nariz, daba un discurso trillado y bastante cursi sobre la vida como Ninja que estaban por llevar los Genin recién graduados y demás cosas que se supone ya debían tener claras al haber aceptado su vida como Shinobi y Kunoichi…

Muerte, traición, desconfianza, engaño…

La vida de los Ninja era dura y no muchos eran los que llegaban a viejos. Yoruichi y Mila escuchaban las palabras del que parecía ser el docente principal con extrañeza y una pizca de desprecio. El ingenuo Ninja quería mostrarles el Ninkai como un mundo donde la grandeza y aventuras épicas los esperaban, cuando la realidad era radicalmente diferente. Se debían tomar decisiones imposibles en el campo de batalla y la etapa de Genin, la que en teoría debía durar menos, pero que era clave para definir quiénes tenían madera de Ninja y quienes podían todavía alejarse de esa sombría vida sin tener que morir o sufrir secuelas irremediables.

"Vaya con estos Ninja ridículos" La imponente castaña sonrió burlonamente "Los enanos pensarán ahora que la vida Ninja se trata de flores y bombones… Cuando estén en el campo de batalla se van a orinar encima"

"Me decepciona, pero no me sorprende…" Reflexionó la pelimorada con frialdad "El Hokage actual es radicalmente distinto a Tobirama Senju sobre su postura en relación a la guerra"

"Iruka siempre fue ingenuo" Pensó Shizune bajo su disfraz "Y siempre se tragó los discursos sentimentales del viejo Sarutobi…"

Por otro lado, los dos ancianos de Konoha miraban con detenimiento el desarrollo del evento con mente, de momento, enfocada en otro asunto: durante los preparativos previos se acordó, con el fin de darle una imagen equitativa a la representación de Kumo, que solamente contaba con sus tres Kunoichi presentes, obviamente, la escolta se encontraba escondida, repartida por el lugar para proteger a sus líderes en caso de que fuera necesario.

El Shimura y el Mitokado también tenían interés en el futuro de la persona que excluyeron adrede. Sabían que la vieja Utatane estaría en su casa para esperar los siguientes eventos de la agenda, por lo que era la oportunidad perfecta para que su ardid contra ella se llevara a cabo…

…

En el patio de la academia, los padres y las madres de familia se encontraban en el perímetro del lugar, mirando expectante cómo sus amados hijos recibían el protector que los avalaba como Genin de Konoha…

En el caso de los padres, la mayoría eran Ninja, ya fueran de clanes como el Aburame y el Inuzuka o de origen civil, en su inmensa mayoría vestían el uniforme reglamentario de Chunin y Jounin, salvo unas pocas excepciones como los miembros del Souke (Familia Principal) Hyuga, que estaban en el acto como requerimiento para sus hijos, que cursaban grados inferiores.

Solamente los padres de los Nueve Genin graduados de la generación egresada se encontraban ahí para celebrar el logro de sus hijos. De ellos, se encontraban en el lugar Kushina y Konan por Naruto, Hinata por Himawari y en apariencia por Boruto así como Sakura por Sarada para completar a las madres del Equipo 7. Karui por Chouchou, Inoichi Yamanaka por Ino y Yoshino Nara por Shimakaru del Equipo 8. Finalmente, del Equipo 9, Shibi Aburame por Shino y Tsume Inuzuka en teoría por Kiba, completaban a los padres de familia de los Genin graduados.

En fila estaban los nueve graduados, de izquierda a derecha empezando por el Uzumaki, luego la jovencita Hyuga, después la Uchiha de lentes, junto a ella estaba la llenita Akimichi, después el Nara, inmediatamente la Yamanaka, después el chico Hyuga, luego el joven Inuzuka y para terminar el novato Aburame. Detrás de ellos, en el mismo orden, se encontraban sus progenitores mirando al Chunin docente de la academia que encabeza a los Sensei Jounin de los tres equipos…

En el caso de la pelinegra del Clan Nara, ella estaba ahí porque su esposo, al ser el líder del consejo de Jounin, supervisaba los aspectos de asignación de las misiones para que el Hokage pudiera estar totalmente concentrado en la comitiva de Kumo. Por otro lado, Karui como siempre se encargaba de lo relacionado a su hija, ya que su marido como líder del Clan Akimichi, tenía muchas responsabilidades que no le permitían estar disponible con frecuencia.

Las esclavas mayores del Uzumaki parecían ir uniformadas, ya que las Dorei sobre sus pieles habían tomado la misma forma de negros pantalones entallados casi como una segunda piel y aquellas botas del mismo color que resaltaban sus piernas y traseros deliciosamente, además de esos tops sin mangas y con capucha que dejaban a la vista sus exquisitos estómagos moldeados por las horas de ejercicio que realizaban metódicamente todos los días, con la simple diferencia de los colores: cada una de ellas lucía la parte superior de sus ropas con el mismo tono de sus cabelleras…

Y esa forma de vestir tan juvenil y sexy llamaba la atención de sus conocidos, especialmente de las otras madres de familia cerca de ellas, que estaban escandalizadas por el uso de prendas tan reveladoras por parte de sus amigas. Sakura, Yoshino y Karui no podían evitar el sentirse cohibidas por la actitud tan sensual y juvenil que Kushina, Konan, Hinata y Tsume mostraban sin inhibición alguna.

Aparte de ese asunto, la ceremonia estaba por concluir y los chicos esperaban la entrega de sus bandas reguladoras.

\- Finalmente, ha llegado el momento que estaban esperando- Iruka le sonrió afable a sus todavía estudiantes -A partir de hoy les espera este camino que han elegido… No será fácil, pero sé que saldrán adelante ya que llevan la Voluntad de Fuego en el corazón… Ahora, pasen conforme los llame para que recojan sus bandas-

Uno a uno, los novatos fueron pasando, comenzando por los Genin del Equipo 9.

Mientras eso sucedía, de forma discreta, Sarada y Himawari activaban sus respectivos Doujutsu para analizar al público con el propósito original de localizar a algún infiltrado de Kumo, ya fuera entre los padres de familia ajenos al círculo de los graduados o en su defecto, de alguno de los pequeños estudiantes. Al revisar juntas el área, la peliazul buscaba con su Byakugan a alguna figura que desconocieran y al encontrarla, la pelinegra se encargaría de revisar su Chakra para saber si era alguien ordinario o por el contrario, se trababa de alguien que debería ser neutralizado.

No tardaron mucho en enfocar su atención en aquella jovencita que parecía tener su misma edad y vestía aquél traje de marinero en tono lila, la cual en apariencia lucía como una chica inhibida y amable, de cabello violeta atado peculiarmente en dos trenzas detrás de la cabeza…

Cuando fue su turno para pasar junto con su amo por sus bandas, ambas dejaron de lado a aquella niña por un momento. Miraron con fascinación la fingida cara de felicidad de su señor y cuando fue su turno, regalaron sus más creíbles sonrisas falsas cuando el profesor principal de la Academia Ninja repitió su discurso ensayado la noche anterior para envestir a sus queridos alumnos como Shinobi y Kunoichi.

Y a Hiwamari y a Sarada no podrían importarles menos aquellas palabras supuestamente inspiradoras para aventurarlos en sus complicadas vidas como Ninja… Sus cuerpos, sus mentes y sus almas estaban consagrados al éxito del Arma Definitiva en su cruzada contra el Ninkai. Una vez cumplido el protocolo y tras haberle dado unos agradecimientos que no sentían en absoluto por las enseñanzas del Chunin, se retiraron para que el siguiente grupo pasara por sus bandas. Mientras lo hacían, volvieron su atención hacia aquella chica con traje de marinero para concentrarse en ella después…

Finalmente, una vez que le entregaron las bandas reguladoras a los Genin del Equipo 10, la ceremonia oficialmente terminó y los altos mandos presentes bajaron al patio, ya que se daría la pelea de exhibición entre dos Genin seleccionados para demostrar las habilidades que tenían los integrantes de Konoha.

Iruka Umino había planeado la pelea en base a la petición de su alumno predilecto, Boruto. Él quería pelear contra Naruto para limar asperezas y el Chunin se dio cuenta de que era una buena oportunidad para que limaran las asperezas entre ambos y pudieran trabajar juntos si llegaba a darse la situación para ello.

Pero nada más alejado de la realidad.

Sabiendo que Iruka lo tenía en alta estima, el Hyuga se acercó a él para asegurar que fuera elegido para la pelea de exhibición y tener la certeza de que su oponente sería su medio hermano. Él sabía cómo manipular a Iruka, ya que el Chunin se comportaba de forma sumamente parecida a como lo hacía su madre en el pasado, consintiendo todos sus caprichos y peticiones…

…

Koharu Utatane, excluida temporalmente del recibimiento a la embajada de Kumo, se encontraba caminando por la aldea, en su habitual paseo matutino. Quienes la conocían, sabían que la mujer del Consejo de Konoha solía darse una vuelta por la aldea para pasar el tiempo cuando no había reuniones para dictaminar el futuro de la aldea Ninja. No parecía darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada por tres siluetas perfectamente ocultas entre los árboles de la calle que la anciana recorría con calma, las cuales ocultaban sus identidades con las mismas holgadas capas negras con capucha que las cubrían en su totalidad…

Aquellas tres personas misteriosas llevaban tiempo observando a la mujer en su rutina, creyendo que la tenían perfectamente observada para llevar a cabo la venganza que llevaban tiempo planificando y sobretodo, anhelando.

Quien dirigía al trío se descubrió el rostro, mostrando a una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño, peinado en odangos que cubría con brocados blancos de seda y encaje. Sus ojos almendra coronaban su afilada mirada, que no le quitaba la atención de encima a la Utatane ni un instante.

"Vas a pagar, maldita vieja…" La mujer apretó los puños, en cuyas muñecas había unos brazaletes negros con picos "Voy a torturarte lentamente… Segundo a segundo, vengaré la muerte de mi padre" Apretó los puños con intensidad al recordar su oscura motivación "Por el honor de la familia Xiang... ¡Vas a morir hoy!"

A su derecha, una identidad más se reveló: se trataba de una joven de cabello castaño claro atado en una larga trenza atada en la unión con la cabeza y al final, con una cinta amarilla. De fiera mirada ámbar, observaba detenidamente cada paso que daba la alumna del Niidaime Hokage, esperando, acechando…

"Mi hogar… Mi amada aldea…" Aquellos hermosos ojos se entrecerraron con un profundo odio "He sobrevivido, he crecido y he aprendido… Derramé sangre y lágrimas, pero después de todo este tiempo, he logrado pulir las habilidades que he heredado… La sangre de Koharu Utatane será la mejor ofrenda en honor del Clan Mugen Tenshin"

A la izquierda de la líder, la última mostró su cara… Era una hermosa joven de cabello castaño oscuro, luciendo una cola de caballo alta, atada en la base por una cinta blanca. Sus finos orbes de tono almendra tampoco dejaban de enfocar a esa anciana conforme se acercaba a su solitaria casa a las afueras de la aldea.

"Abuelo… La aldea Shiranui…" La chica cerró los ojos para recordar fugazmente a su familia, asesinada durante aquél ataque a traición por parte de Konoha "Y todo ordenado por ti" Se mordió el labio inferior, para contener la ira que la carcomía por dentro debido a su deseo de retribución "Nada ni nadie va a salvarte, maldita asesina…"

\- Nosotras, el Deadly Trio (Trio Fatal), vamos a vengar a nuestra gente…- La mujer al centro esbozó una sonrisa retorcida -Hemos esperado mucho por esto, pero… Finalmente ha llegado la hora, Kasumi, Mai…-

\- Sí, Chun-Li- Asintieron las Kunoichi a los costados de la líder

\- Parece que la mosca por fin va a la telaraña- Susurró la líder, mientras las tres observaban ansiosas cómo finalmente, la vieja del Consejo de Konoha emprendía su regreso a casa tras su caminata.

Con infiltración perfecta, las tres habían colocado sellos supresores de ruido por toda la mansión de forma tal, que una explosión no se escucharía a kilómetros a la redonda y la agitación resultante sería tomada como un sismo. Además, también colocaron una barrera especial que ocultaría al instante los movimientos dentro de ella, la cual se activaría apenas la vieja entrara a su domicilio.

La mansión que Koharu había construido a lo largo de los años estaba rodeada por un amplio jardín en cuyo centro había un estanque Zen, lugar que las tres integrantes del Deadly Trio eligieron como el lugar donde moriría la mujer… Casi alcanzaron el éxtasis al imaginarse el cadáver de la anciana flotando sobre aquél cuerpo de agua, siendo devorado lentamente por sus propios peces.

Se volvieron a cubrir los rostros cuando Koharu ingresó en el perímetro de su casa y desaparecieron en remolinos de hojas creados al mismo tiempo, listas para dar su golpe…

…

La comitiva de Kumo miraba con sutil desinterés el previo la pelea de exhibición que se estaba organizando. Yoruichi mantenía una expresión amable, mientras que Mila no se molestaba en esconder la indiferencia que sentía por aquella práctica y Shizuka observaba detenidamente los preparativos realizados por Iruka…

Habían dejado el palco acompañadas del alto mando de Konoha para ver la pelea de cerca, mientras que los familiares de los graduados se alejaban para colocarse a unos metros del perímetro del cuadrilátero donde los estudiantes realizaban sus prácticas de combate.

La intensión real de ese ejercicio era mostrarle a la comitiva de Kumo que, contrariamente a lo esperado, los Genin de Konoha salían muy bien instruidos de la academia. Preparados durante años antes de que salieran a campo, los novatos de la aldea Ninja de la Nación del Fuego demostrarían que podían pelear de tú a tú con cualquier Genin de otra aldea e incluso con Chunin de generaciones antiguas.

Los 9 graduados se encontraban al costado opuesto de los mandatarios en relación al cuadrilátero con dimensiones de 6 metros a lo largo y 10 de ancho. Miraban con distintas expresiones a Iruka, quien con un contenedor de cristal en mano, se disponía sortear el encuentro de forma que pareciera lo más transparente posible…

Si bien, la realidad era que el Chunin había marcado los papeles de Naruto y Boruto para que soltaran una leve pulsación al contacto con su Chakra y así saber cuáles eran. Una vez que consumó su truco, llamó a ambos novatos al centro de la arena para que comenzara la batalla. Quedaron frente a frente, observándose con expresiones serias ante la mirada de Iruka, quien deseaba no arrepentirse de haber cedido a la petición de su estudiante predilecto.

"Prepárate, porque te voy a humillar frente a todos…" Pensó el joven Hyuga, mirando fijamente a su medio hermano con reprimido desprecio

"Bien…" El rubio Uzumaki cerró los ojos después de ver discretamente a las tres Kunoichi de Kumo "Mientras esas tres están aquí, Tsunade, Mikoto y Mabui están identificando por completo a los escoltas de Kumo para encargarse de ellos después…" Esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa discreta "Y me imagino que esta batalla no fue sorteada al azar… Bueno, aprovecharé para estirarme un poco… Y para clavar el primer clavo en el ataúd del bastardo"

\- Muy bien, Boruto, Naruto- El docente comenzó a hablar de forma solemne -Este será un duelo amistoso entre camaradas de Konoha, así que ya saben qué hacer…-

Los dos rubios colocaron los dedos medio e índice de la mano derecha delante de sus rostros, lo que significaba el carácter amistoso de su encuentro según las costumbres de su aldea.

\- Muy bien, entonces demos inicio a esta pelea…- Iruka se alejó un par de pasos de ambos chicos y levantó su brazo derecho -¡Comiencen!- De un salto hacia atrás, el Chunin se colocó al borde del campo de combate.

Los dos rubios retrocedieron un par de metros para observarse fijamente con el fin de estudiarse…

Si bien en el caso del Arma Definitiva, su idea era la de disimular ante las mujeres de Kumo para pasar desapercibido. Su idea era la de mostrarse como un Genin promedio ante aquellas Kunoichi y alargar el combate lo más posible para que las esclavas ausentes entre el público espectador, rastrearan e identificaran a cada uno de los escoltas de la comitiva de la aldea Ninja de la Nación del Rayo.

"Miren a ese cretino, creyendo que puede pelear de igual a igual conmigo" Boruto sonrió discretamente, creyendo que la victoria sería suya con facilidad al saber uno de los mejores estudiantes

"Ay, Boruto… Si supieras" El Hyuga endureció la mirada al notar que el Uzumaki lo miró fijamente.

Y entonces, por un instante, pudo ver cómo los ojos de su medio hermano se transformaban en los mismos ojos que poseían los Uchiha. No pasó ni siquiera un segundo y cuando retomó la atención en Naruto, sus ojos eran azules y pensó entonces que su mente le había jugado una broma…

Sin embargo, lo que Saikyou Buki le había hecho a su medio hermano fue tan discreto como siniestro: haciendo uso de sus privilegiados ojos, injertó una orden en el subconsciente de Boruto para cuando comenzara realmente a ensañarse con él. Sería algo que tomaría cierto tiempo…

Pero cuando esa orden empezara a funcionar, el sufrimiento de Boruto sería realmente infernal, todo su mundo se derrumbaría a su alrededor y esa oscura realidad literalmente le caería no lo iba a en verdad disfrutaría cada momento de la gradual caída en desgracia de ese mocoso ridículo.

\- ¡Prepárate!- Gritó el rubio sin bigotes antes de lanzarse al frente para atacar

\- Adelante…- El rubio de marcas en las mejillas se colocó en pose de pelea, con el brazo derecho delante de su rostro y el izquierdo contraído al costado y se dispuso a recibir a su oponente.

…

La anciana Koharu caminaba por el camino de concreto que rodeaba el jardín levemente arbolado que rodeaba su casa. Entonces se detuvo y apoyó firme el bastón que sostenía…

Cerró los ojos sin moverse, suspirando suavemente.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo piensan permanecer escondidas?-

Prontamente, rodeándola de forma estratégica, las tres Kunoichi encapuchadas rodearon a la Utatane de forma que no quedara ninguna posibilidad para que pudiera huir, con Kasumi y Mai a los flancos, mientras que Chun-Li quedaba delante de ella. La anciana suspiró y abrió los ojos al tiempo que las tres bellas mujeres se descubrieron los rostros.

\- Te ha llegado la hora, maldita asesina…- La castaña de peinado de odangos miraba con profundo odio a la consejera de Konoha

\- ¿Puedes decirme a quién maté?- Koharu se mantuvo tranquila -Durante mi vida destruí muchas aldeas miserables y en el camino acabé con tantas alimañas que me es imposible saber tu caso… Porque seguro vienes a vengar a alguien o algo así…-

\- ¡Cállate!- Bramó indignada la chica de la aldea Shiranui -¡Pronto vas a cerrar tu jodida boca para siempre!-

\- Maldita cínica…- Kasumi recordó fugazmente su aldea en llamas mientras ella huía para salvar su vida, apretando puños y dientes -¡Nada va a salvarte, perra desgraciada!-

\- La familia Xiang, la aldea Shiranui, el Clan Mugen Tenshin… ¡¿Te suena alguna de ellas?!- La castaña mayor del Deadly Trio encaró furibunda a la vieja, al notar que su sonrisa burlona y despectiva no desaparecía de su rostro

\- Oh, ya veo…- Las tres beldades adoptaron postura de pelea al notar que la anciana cerró los ojos y adoptó una expresión reflexiva -Siendo honesta, suelo olvidar a toda la basura a la que asesino, más aún cuando es escoria sin importancia…-

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- La Kunoichi de coleta alta estalló furiosa ante semejante desprecio a su amada aldea y su familia

\- Me parece que no te has dado cuenta de la situación en la que te encuentras, puta anciana…- La Ninja de trenza mostraba un odio casi infinito en su mirada entrecerrada

\- Mantengan la calma- La líder de inmediato trató de retomar el control -Ella quiere que perdamos la serenidad para buscar una oportunidad que le permita escapar-

\- Vaya, veo que hay una muchachita inteligente entre ustedes- La anciana abrió los ojos para enfocar su mirada en Chun-Li -Y voy pensaba que eras una idiota como tu padre…-

\- Puedes hablar todo lo que quieras, pero créeme que ya estás muerta y enterrada- La líder del Deadly Trio se mantuvo ecuánime

\- Pero bueno…- Koharu sonrió en forma sombría -Creo que vienen por mi cabeza, así que no le demos más vueltas al asunto…-

La mujer realizó el sello de liberación, viéndose envuelta en una nube de humo que después de unos instantes se disipó violentamente para revelar a su verdadera forma de mujer joven y hermosa en plenitud de su vida ante la mirada atónita de las tres Kunoichi. Ataviada con aquél traje Ninja de combate negro y ceñido a su cuerpo, con brazaletes azules que cubrían la totalidad de sus antebrazos y un peto ajustado sostenido por tirantes del mismo color que cubría su torso, ajustado para permitir ver sus formas estilizadas…

El Deadly Trio quedó notoriamente desconcertado al ver cómo en tan sólo un instante, la anciana que más odiaban en el mundo pasaba a convertirse en aquella hermosa mujer que tenía un aire siniestro e intimidante.

\- Vengan por mí, chicas…- La joven Koharu chocó sus manos para activar un sello tatuado en la palma de su mano izquierda y liberar una Katana de empuñadura roja, la tomó firmemente con ambas manos

\- Ya verás…-

Las tres Kunoichi se despojaron de sus capas para estar plenamente cómodas para el combate…

Chun-Li vestía un Qipao azul modificado con vivos y delineados dorados sobre un leotardo azul que dejaba notar sus generosas y perfectas curvas, para permitirle una amplia gama de movimientos a sus soberbiamente trabajadas piernas, las cuales eran cubiertas por botas blancas de combate a la altura de las rodillas pantimedias marrones. Ambas muñecas eran coronadas por brazaletes negros con pinchos.

Mai Shiranui era cubierta por un revelador vestido Kunoichi de color rojo sin mangas para mostrar su exuberante cuerpo, así como dos borlas, una roja y otra blanca en la parte posterior que sostenían orbes de colores opuestos entre ellas, y cuerdas circulares alrededor de sus hombros. Sus pies eran resguardados por sandalias negras de dos dedos con revestimientos rojos. Sostenía un abanico blanco con delineado rojo.

Finalmente, Kasumi estaba ataviada con un traje similar al de Mai con la diferencia de su tono azul, con costuras laterales, con mangas cortas y levemente abombadas, una delgada faja blanca en la cintura, el kanji de su nombre cosido en la espalda con tono dorado y un patrón de fénix de color claro en la parte delantera de la falda, con medias blancas a la mitad de los muslos, sandalias de tacón bajo, protectores azules con delineado blanco en los pies y los antebrazos. Llevaba una Katana corta atada en la cintura en la espalda.

\- ¡Muere!- Mai se lanzó al frente, pero se detuvo en seco a menos de un metro de Koharu, desconcertando a la Ninja de Konoha -¡Ryu En Bu (Danza de la Flama del Dragón)…!-

Dio un giro completo sobre su propio eje, liberando con el súbito movimiento una corriente de Chakra Katon a gran velocidad, la cual apenas pudo repeler agitando su espada a extraordinaria velocidad. Sorprendiendo a la experimentada Ninja, que con un segundo movimiento fue capaz de detener una estocada sorpresiva que Kasumi le había lanzado por la espalda, forzándola a tomar distancia nuevamente…

\- ¡Kikouken (Puño Qigong)!- De entre sus dos manos al frente, Chun-Li lanzó una esfera comprimida de Chakra a una considerable velocidad que la Utatane esquivó ladeando el cuerpo con suma precisión segundos antes del impacto.

El ataque continuó su trayectoria, hasta que se disipó tras colisionar con la invisible barrera de Chakra que mantenía todo el complejo aislado del exterior y proyectaba una ilusión en la cual nada extraño parecía estar pasando en la casa de la consejera.

"Es bastante rápida y fuerte" Pensó fríamente Kasumi, mirando analíticamente a su odiada enemiga "¿Será alguna transformación…?"

"¿Cómo es posible que esa puta anciana se haya vuelto así de joven y poderosa?" Mai apretaba los dientes, dándose cuenta de que acabar con esa mujer con sería tan sencillo como pensó al comienzo

"¿Qué hizo?" Chun-Li observaba detenidamente a su enemiga "Se supone que Koharu Utatane pasa de los 60 años… ¿Cómo puede verse tan joven?" Entrecerró la mirada, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían

\- ¿Qué sucede?- El Deadly Trio se inmediato se alineó frente a la Kunoichi para evitar algún ataque sorpresa, ante la mirada confiada de Koharu -¿Pensaban que sería fácil matar a una mujer mayor como yo?- Afiló más su sonrisa "Aunque no las culpo… Gracias a mi amado amo es que tengo de nuevo mi cuerpo joven y en plenitud… Y debo retribuirle de alguna manera, porque soy su esclava más fiel en cuerpo, mente y alma" Ante la sorpresa de sus tres enemigas, la veterana Ninja comenzó a realizar una rápida secuencia de sellos que concluyó con sus manos delante de su rostro con el sello 'serpiente' formado -Ahora es mi turno para atacarlas…- Sin que las Kunoichi castaña pudieran notarlo, el Chakra de Koharu comenzó a emitirse desde sus pies -¡Doton: Eiiwa (Elemento Tierra: Roca Afilada)!-

Las tres Kunoichi no pudieron evadir por completo las siniestras estalagmitas que surgieron de forma súbita, aleatoria y violenta bajo sus pies tras la ejecución de ese Jutsu, ya que las formaciones de roca lograron herir el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda de la Shiranui, así como la pierna derecha de la descendiente del Clan Mugen Tenshin y la Ninja de la familia Xiang vio afectados sus brazos, además de las cortadas que las tres recibieron por todo su cuerpo. Apenas si pudieron tomar distancia tras recibir el daño para encarar visiblemente disminuidas a su enemiga.

\- Veo que tienen buenos reflejos…- Koharu se erguió y miró confiada a sus oponentes severamente afectadas

\- E-Están… ¿Están bien?- Chun-Li volteó a ver a sus amigas alternadamente para saber si estaban en condiciones, ignorando sus propias dificultades

\- S-Sí…- Con una mueca de visible dolor mientras se tomaba el brazo afectado, Mai se mostró dispuesta a seguir luchando -No me voy a rendir estando tan cerca-

\- No… No te preocupes- Kasumi sonrió forzadamente -M-Mai tiene razón… Estamos a nada de lograr nuestro objetivo-

\- ¿De verdad creen eso…?- Koharu cerró los ojos confiada, con una expresión burlesca en su rostro -Pues bien- Abrió súbitamente sus orbes, mostrando una mirada siniestra que intimidó al Deadly Trio -Vengan por mí entonces…- Las tres retrocedieron un paso ante esa terrorífica expresión.

…

Franceska Mila Rose miraba con evidente aburrimiento el encuentro entre los chiquillos rubios, notando que si bien el tal Boruto parecía ser más hábil que el enano llamado Naruto, aquél mocoso de marcas en las mejillas se las arreglaba para evadir los ataques del otro novato. Pensaba que los Genin de Kumo eran más habilidosos y no tenían comparación con esos patéticos rubios.

Yoruichi Shihouin podía disimular mejor su fastidio ante esa ordinaria demostración. Igualmente pensaba que el chico Uzumaki estaba haciendo un esfuerzo más allá de sus capacidades para esquivar los ataques del chico Hyuga, quien se mostraba visiblemente confiado en sus habilidades y más importante que eso, se veía bastante tranquilo, como si sólo estuviera jugando con su oponente…

Del otro lado, era obvio que el chico con esos curiosos bigotes en su rostro estaba dándolo todo.

\- ¡Suiton: Sokudan (Elemento Agua: Bala Rápida)!-

Rápidamente, Boruto inhaló aire y expulsó una esfera de Chakra Suiton de un metro de diámetro a gran velocidad en dirección a Naruto, quien se colocó en posición de defensa e inhaló aire tras realizar el sello de mano 'ave'.

\- ¡Fuuton: Fuuton (Elemento Viento: Escudo de Viento)!-

Un Jutsu del Clan Uzumaki consistente en liberar una corriente de viento de forma súbita con el fin de disipar o deshacer un ataque de Chakra. La corriente liberada de la boca de Naruto chocó de frente contra el Jutsu del Hyuga y se expandió hacia todos los costados. Era un Jutsu básico, pero un fundamento importante para el futuro, además de mostrar que el rubio de marcas en las mejillas podía usar Chakra Elemental.

Boruto se mostró serio al darse cuenta de que su rápido y firme Jutsu había sido detenido por ese imbécil, por lo que a su pesar, tuvo que darse cuenta de que el Uzumaki no sería un enemigo fácil de derrotar, aunque estaba seguro de que la victoria al final sería suya.

Naruto se mostraba jadeante, si bien estaba fresco como lechuga… Por la información de Shizune, sabía que Yoruichi Shihouin era una experimentada Ninja con una prodigiosa capacidad de análisis y si podía engañarla a ella, prácticamente podía ocultar su verdadero poder a cualquier Shinobi o Kunoichi salvo casos ya muy avanzados en experiencia como Koharu.

Sonrió en sus adentros cuando se dio cuenta de que la pelimorada de Kumo mostraba en su mirada una mezcla de decepción y aburrimiento como señal de que no esperaba nada de esa pelea de exhibición, como si fuera realmente entre dos Genin promedio…

"¡Entonces te haré papilla con mis propias manos!" El Hyuga se lanzó de lleno contra su hermano

"Entonces que así sea, remedo de Ninja…" El Uzumaki endureció la mirada, queriendo mostrar el gesto de un Ninja al límite queriendo demostrar lo que valía.

El Arma Definitiva se lanzó para interceptar a su medio hermano y comenzar el encuentro cuerpo a cuerpo deseado por ambos. Boruto le volteó el rostro a su oponente con un derechazo en la mejilla izquierda, pero Naruto pronto contraatacó con un izquierdazo en la barbilla del Hyuga. Fue un intercambio intenso de golpes que poco a poco iba marcando sus rostros…

El Uzumaki le dio un puñetazo de lleno en la mejilla izquierda. El rubio de rostro limpio le dio una patada con la pierna izquierda que Naruto pudo bloquear con su brazo derecho, pero Boruto al instante se apoyó en la extremidad de su oponente, lanzándole una patada con la otra pierna, dándole de lleno en la barbilla y proyectándolo hacia atrás.

"Vaya, al menos uno de esos enanos puede combatir decentemente…" La castaña de Kumo bostezó visiblemente.

Su compañera en cambio, se mantenía expectante a la lucha, si bien debido al nivel ordinario de ambos rubios, había perdido interés real en el asunto, limitándose a desviar la mirada con discreción para mirar a los espectadores, que a su vez también presentaban diversas reacciones en sus rostros ante la pelea. Los graduados miraban sorprendidos que el Uzumaki pudiera igualar al Hyuga, mientras que las esclavas se mantenían expectantes con discreción, ya que tampoco debían mostrarse excesivamente atentas y devotas a sus amo según las órdenes que habían recibido…

Yoruichi enseguida comenzó a reconocer a las diversas personalidades que los archivos de Kumo reconocían como potencialmente peligrosos… Kushina y Konan eran especialmente destacables entre el resto, así como la afamada alumna de la Sannin Tsunade, Sakura Haruno.

Sin embargo, su atención se volcó totalmente en cierta persona, una vez que la reconoció…

Karui.

Cuando ella era niña, recordaba, la pelirroja era una Genin que poco a poco comenzaba a destacar debido a que en ese entonces era de las pocas usuarias de Kenjutsu en Kumo, además de que si bien no era de las Ninja más poderosas, tenía un carácter explosivo que no era fácil de olvidar. Esa chica vociferaba a los cuatro vientos que sería la más poderosa de las Kunoichi de Kumo y terminaría por convertirse en Raikage. Yoruichi terminó por admirarla, ya que era una Ninja determinada a vencer y aunque le costara un esfuerzo titánico, al final siempre lograba cumplir lo que se proponía.

Sin embargo, un día Karui simplemente desapareció sin más…

Si bien en un principio estuvo triste, con el pasar del tiempo fue olvidando paulatinamente a aquella Ninja con ojos similares a los suyos hasta que superó del todo la admiración que sentía por ella y se fue convirtiendo en una de las más destacadas Kunoichi de Kumo. Ya dentro de la cúpula de poder como pareja del Raikage, se encontraba revisando los documentos concernientes al apartado de traidores y desertores cuyo acceso era sencillo para ella, encontrando por mera casualidad el nombre de la pelirroja.

Curiosa por los fugases recuerdos sobre aquella peculiar Ninja, Yoruichi comenzó a revisar aquellos archivos que sospechosamente estaban clasificados a pesar de que en teoría se trataba de una Kunoichi mediocre que ni siquiera fue promovida a Chunin antes de su desaparición…

Comenzó a leer el documento con una curiosidad poco frecuente en ella, enterándose de todo el pasado de la mujer.

La madre de Karui se llamaba Koryu, una Uzumaki secuestrada varios años antes de la destrucción de Uzushio. Llevada a Kumo desde pequeña, fue abusada y ultrajada en el afán de crear una facción del Clan del Remolino en la aldea Ninja de la Nación del Rayo, pero por razones desconocidas para el alto mando de Kumo, pasaron varios años en que la prisionera concibió únicamente a Karui para luego fallecer debido a las complicaciones del embarazo derivadas de sus pésimas condiciones físicas tras más de una década de vejaciones y privaciones.

Con ese antecedente, la pequeña fue colocada en un orfanato donde se le dio seguimiento para observar su conducta, la cual en un principio era favorable debido a que se sentía parte de la aldea y quería ser más fuerte para ganarse un nombre en Kumo. Luego siguió la parte que la Shihouin ya conocía: se preparó en la Academia Ninja y se convirtió en Genin a la edad de 13 años, siendo un poco destacable más que nada por su actitud, ya que nada del poderoso Clan del Remolino se manifestó en ella salvo su vitalidad y carácter decidido…

Al ver que la chica no pasaría de ser una Ninja ordinaria, se pensó seriamente en la posibilidad de que corriera la misma suerte que su madre, ya que infructuosamente se intentó sustraer a Kushina Uzumaki de Konoha, quien a diferencia de Karui, sí había manifestado el valioso Kekkei Genkai que los líderes de Kumo deseaban de la finada Koryu.

Con eso en mente, los altos mandos dispusieron todo con discreción para cumplir con su nuevo objetivo, creyendo que si la madre no pudo, quizá la hija si podría servir como la fábrica de poderosos Uzumaki al servicio de Kumo.

Pero jamás pensaron que la pelirroja desertaría de la aldea.

En el archivo de Karui estaba la ficha de Umibozu, un veterano Ninja de Kumo que casi nadie de la generación actual conocía. Pero para Yoruichi el nombre era sumamente reconocible debido a que el Shinobi de cabeza a rape y lentes negros de casi 2 metros de estatura, era un prominente Jounin de la plantilla Ninja… Y como se enteró al leer aquél documento, estuvo en contra de la Operación Vertical.

Umibozu era un Ninja poderoso, que veía como deshonrosas ese tipo de prácticas ya que mancillaban el honor de su aldea. Debido a que entonces era un Ninja privilegiado en la cadena de poder, al enterarse de lo que el alto mando pensaba hacer con Karui, no lo pensó dos veces para advertirle a la chica, ya que si bien era descendiente de los Uzumaki, también era una Kunoichi de Kumo y por esa razón, Umibozu no podía permitir ese tipo de abuso.

El Jounin le contó todo a la Genin, quien quedó totalmente desconsolada, ya que al creerse huérfana por las circunstancias, odiaba a sus progenitores sin saber que su madre ni siquiera supo quién fue su padre debido a los ultrajes que sufrió impunemente y la pobre Koryu murió sin siquiera poder tenerla en sus brazos.

Umibozu ayudó en la fuga de Karui, logrando cumplir con su cometido, aunque siendo atrapado justo en el momento en que la pelirroja quedó fuera del alcance de Kumo tras cruzar la frontera…

Sin arrepentirse de nada, el Jounin fue juzgado públicamente por los Jounin de la aldea y tachado de traidor por Z, el Sandaime Raikage y antecesor de A. Umibozu jamás se retractó de su postura ni se arrepintió de haber ayudado a la chica, ya que al final ella era una Ninja de su aldea e igualmente, al ser Ninja de Kumo, aceptó la sentencia de pena capital sin intentar defenderse siquiera.

Fue ahorcado, la forma de ejecución reservada para los traidores a Kumo.

La morena de cabello morado recordaba el hecho, aunque apenas leyendo ese texto pudo saber el por qué las cosas habían pasado así.

El resto lo dedujo, al ver que la pelirroja de tez negra tenía las manos posadas en los hombros de aquella novata que a juzgar por su obesidad, obviamente era parte del Clan Akimichi. Seguramente Karui llegó a Konoha bajo el subterfugio de ser una refugiada de la guerra y luego encontró a algún idiota importante al que pudiera seducir para ligarse a él y ser protegida en caso de que fuera necesario.

De niña repudiaba esas prácticas y vociferaba que ella podía ser una Kunoichi enfocada de lleno al combate, pero al final Karui tuvo que hacer uso de la seducción y prácticas similares para asegurar su futuro…

Eso decepcionó a Yoruichi un poco, pero luego suavizó su postura al entender en parte que Karui se había valido de eso para sobrevivir.

"Tal vez ya no te admire… Pero que una marimacha como tú tuviera que hacer uso de la seducción y al parecer de manera exitosa a pesar de repudiar ese tipo de prácticas en el pasado, habla bien de ti como Ninja" La amante del Raikage sonrió suavemente "Eso hay que reconocértelo… Igualmente, cuando llegue el momento, mi deber será entregarte a Kumo por desertora… Pero por ahora, me enfocaré en que me da gusto volver a verte"

Hiruzen, Danzou y Homura voltearon a ver de reojo a la líder de la comitiva de Kumo, ya que erróneamente, por la expresión en su rostro, pensaron que la morena estaba disfrutando el combate entre los rubios…

…

\- ¡Kyakuretsu Kyaku (Patadas Relámpago)…!-

Totalmente sostenida por su pierna izquierda, Chun-Li contrajo su pierna derecha a la altura de su vientre. Entonces, moldeando Chakra en la planta de su pie izquierdo, se deslizó sobre ella para atacar a gran a la castaña de Konoha, lanzando una lluvia de patadas con su pierna derecha imbuida de Chakra a inusitada velocidad, las cuales cortaban el aire con facilidad…

Sin embargo, ante la fiera mirada de Kasumi y Mai, Koharu hizo gala de una agilidad todavía más impresionante que la de su líder para bloquear con los brazos cada uno de los ataques de su compañera, que con expresión fiera no sesgó en su empeño y continuó atacando hasta que llegó a su límite y su última patada fue detenida por la Utatane al sostenerle con firmeza el tobillo con su mano izquierda.

\- I-Imposible…- Murmuró descolocada la castaña de odangos -N-No…- No salía de su incredulidad

\- ¿Ese fue tu mejor intento?- La veterana Ninja aprovechó la distracción de su enemiga para darle una patada baja en su pierna de apoyo -¡No me hagas reír…!- Demostrando su fuerza física, arrojó a la mujer de la familia Xiang, que cayó pesadamente frente a sus compañeras

\- ¡Chun-Li…!- Las otras dos integrantes del Deadly Trio sostuvieron a su amiga para que pudiera mantenerse de pie

\- S-Su velocidad, es atroz…- Murmuró visiblemente intimidada la mayor de las tres

\- Ahora… Ahora yo la atacaré- La Shiranui dio un paso al frente

\- Veamos qué tienes…- Koharu sonrió suavemente, adoptando una postura defensiva.

Mai se lanzó de lleno hacia su enemiga, quien endureció la mirada y abrió su compás, lista para contraatacar. La Kunoichi de revelador traje rojo le lanzó una patada que la Ninja bloqueó fácilmente con el antebrazo derecho, entonces se preparó para lanzarle un golpe con su puño izquierdo. La Utatane igualmente bloqueó el golpe, deteniendo el puño con su mano libre.

\- Jamás podrás conmigo…- Koharu aprovechó la vulnerabilidad de la Shiranui para lanzarla al aire

\- ¡Musasabi no Mai!- Haciendo una espectacular pirueta en el aire, la castaña de coleta se recompuso para atacar de frente a la Ninja de Konoha con los brazos extendidos.

El golpe fue directo, pero igualmente la veterana Kunoichi fue capaz de detener el ataque al cruzar sus brazos delante de su rostro y bloquear la embestida para contrariedad de su enemiga, que entonces ya no encontró cómo atacarla. Rápidamente la castaña rejuvenecida rompió su defensa y le dio un puñetazo de lleno que le volteó el rostro y la envió de regreso a donde estaban sus compañeras. Mai se levantó con dificultad para mirar con creciente impotencia a su enemiga, la cual se veía más y más imponente.

\- Vamos… ¿Es todo lo que tiene que ofrecer?- La Utatana sonrió, ufanándose de su superioridad

\- M-Maldita…- Con el dorso de su mano izquierda, la castaña de coleta se limpió un hilillo de sangre que surgía de la comisura izquierda de sus labios

\- Ahora es mi turno…- Por un momento, Kasumi se tomó su pierna herida, para luego posar a su líder en el suelo y prepararse a atacar -Ya verás…- La castaña de larga trenza tomó la Kodachi que portaba en la espalda con firmeza "¡Ahora…!"

A una inesperada velocidad para sus condiciones, la Ninja del Clan Mugen Tenshin se lanzó con su arma delante de su rostro con el fin de atacar a su enemiga de forma que no tuviera forma de evitar el ataque. El golpe era inminente y al parecer Koharu no tendría posibilidad de esquivarlo…

\- I-Imposible…-

Con un movimiento milimétrico, la Utatane evitó la peligrosa arma que iba dirigida a atravesarle el vientre. Del sello presente en la palma de la mano, la Ninja de Konoha invocó un Kunai, que enterró justo en el estómago de la incrédula Kasumi. Antes de que la joven pudiera reaccionar, la mandó al suelo dándole un violento golpe con el dorso de su mano libre en el rostro.

"E-Es fuerte…" Chun-Li se puso de pie haciendo un gran esfuerzo para intentar ayudar a su amiga, dándose cuenta de que estaba realmente afectada, puesto que respiraba con dificultad "Demasiado fuerte…"

\- Me las vas a pagar…- Mai se levantó más rápido que su líder, apretando su muslo lastimado con las manos -¡Gah…!-

La líder del Deadly Trio miró aterrorizada cómo su odiada enemiga hizo gala de su extrema velocidad para darle un pisotón con marcada saña en la pierna afectada a su amiga, quien lanzó un alarido desgarrador al cielo para luego caer de rodillas mientras Koharu se recargaba en la extremidad atacada para brillar hacia atrás, cayendo justamente en la pierna afectada de Kasumi, que también lanzó un alarido lleno de sufrimiento.

\- ¡Ah…!- La Ninja de larga trenza comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo, tomándose su ya inmóvil pierna a pesar de que la hemorragia en tu estómago continuaba

\- M-Maldita…- La líder de las tres Kunoichi intentó contraatacar, pero al instante cayó al suelo tras recibir un puñetazo en plena cara -P-Por qué… ¿Por qué?-

Cada vez con mayor dificultad para mantenerse consciente, Chun-Li miraba cómo Kasumi finalmente quedó inconsciente entre la falta de sangre y sus heridas, mientras que Mai yacía impotente en el suelo, con la bota de Koharu sobre su cabeza… Apretó los puños con impotencia, dándose cuenta de que esa veterana Ninja era mucha pieza para ellas tres y finalmente, se resignó a morir, por lo que de sus ojos comenzaron a escurrir lágrimas que mezclaban odio, frustración e impotencia.

\- Vaya que son todas unas fracasadas, igual que sus inútiles familias y clanes…- Koharu sonrió para sí misma, regodeándose en su victoria -Pero bueno… Creo que podemos aprovecharlas para el clan…-

La líder del Deadly Trio miraba desconcertada a su odiada enemiga y un creciente miedo se fue apoderando de ella conforme la mano de Koharu se acercaba lentamente a su rostro…

\- ¡Ah…!-

\- ¡No, por favor…!-

\- Auxilio…-

Y aquellos gritos, sollozos y súplicas de horror del Deadly Trio, fueron silenciados por la barrera que la misma agrupación había colocado para ejecutar su venganza, sin sospechar su trágico destino…

…

La batalla entre Naruto y Boruto estaba llegando a su fin. Los dos se veían cansados y con sus rostros considerablemente marcados por la pelea. Obviamente, la realidad era distinta para ambos, ya que por un lado, el Hyuga estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, mientras que el Uzumaki simplemente estaba inhibiendo sus asombrosas capacidades regenerativas con el objeto de aparentar paridad entre ambos combatientes.

Se disponían a lanzar sus últimos ataques para la conclusión, ante la expresión indiferente de Yoruichi y el claro aburrimiento de Franceska, así como las diversas y variadas miradas de los demás espectadores.

"Es hora de ponerte en tu lugar, imbécil…" Pensó el hijo de Hinata, creyendo que su victoria era cercana

"Me imagino que con todo este tiempo, la abuela-esclava y las demás ya ubicaron a los escoltas de Kumo ocultos por el lugar para rastrearlos…" El hijo de Kushina reflexionaba sobre el accionar de su plan

"Es hora de terminar con esto…" Baruto realizó una rápida secuencia de sellos y luego colocó delante de su rostro su mano derecha en posición de golpe de espada -¡Raiton: Shiden (Elemento Rayo: Rayo Púrpura)!- Pronto una corriente eléctrica de Chakra púrpura comenzó a rodear su extremidad.

Por un instante, las Kunoichi de Kumo se mostraron sorprendidas al ver que un chiquillo de Konoha era capaz de controlar un Jutsu Raiton a ese nivel… Ciertamente no era gran cosa contra ellas, pero les había desconcertado que hubiera un usuario de Raiton tan joven de la aldea Ninja de la Nación del Fuego.

Kushina, Konan, Shizune, Hinata, Tsume, Himawari y Sarada fingieron asombro, ya que estaban conscientes de lo habilidoso que era su amado e idolatrado amo. Usuario de los Cinco Elementos del Chakra, un Jutsu Raiton de ese nivel no era nada, pero se cuestionaban cómo contraatacaría a su medio hermano sin hacerlo pedazos en el intento.

Los demás espectadores simplemente esperaban el resultado de la batalla.

"Entonces éste será el cierre…" El rubio realizó con cierta dificultad adrede una secuencia de sellos, para luego posar su mano derecha delante de su rostro con la palma abierta hacia el cielo -¡Fuuton: Kuudan (Elemento Viento: Bala de Vacío)…!-

En la mano del rubio se formó una esfera de viento a manera de un pequeño remolino concentrado que generaba una sutil corriente de viento, la cual agitaba la cabellera del chico.

Al tener sus dos ataques preparados, los dos se arrojaron al frente, acortando su distancia cada vez más. Mientras corrían con los brazos a los costados a toda velocidad, dejaban ver en sus expresiones la firme determinación y el deseo de vencer, finalmente se dio el encontronazo de lleno, chocando sus ataques de lleno y provocando un estallido de viento y rayos el cual deslumbró a los espectadores por unos instantes…

Cuando pudieron abrir los ojos, los dos rubios estaban tendidos a un par de metros de distancia entre ellos y a pesar de que en teoría, el Fuuton de Naruto tendría ventaja contra el Raiton de Boruto, los ataques parecían haberse igualado.

Iruka se acercó a los dos chicos, primero enfocándose en el Hyuga para darse cuenta de que había quedado inconsciente tras el choque de Jutsu. Luego se acercó al Uzumaki para examinarlo e incapaz de darse cuenta del engañó del Arma Definitiva, también declaró que se encontraba inconsciente, por lo que el duelo había terminado en un empate.

El Chunin se hizo a un lado para dar paso a los familiares de los oponentes y se quedó desconcertado al ver cómo Hinata y Himawari lejos de acercarse a Boruto, se inclinaban cerca de Naruto junto a la Marea Roja, la Marea Azul y la joven Uchiha en la tarea de atender a su amo, sabiendo que en realidad Naruto no tenía problema alguno y sólo tenía que estar a solas para recuperarse rápidamente.

Esa fue la estampa que pudo ver el joven Hyuga en el breve momento que pudo recobrar el sentido, antes de que Kiba e Ino se acercaran a él para auxiliarlo antes de que volviera a perder el conocimiento…

…

 **Notas**

Es obvia la postura que tengo en relación a Boruto Next Generations. Sin embargo, tiene cosas rescatables como parte de la historia del arco Ghost y la historia de Sumire hasta cierto punto. Me gustó la chica y por decidí incluirla en la historia dentro de este AU, donde es una huérfana reclutada por Danzou, ya que su historia en relación a lo del Nue no terminó por convencerme al 100%, por eso descartaré ese elemento.

Sobre Chun-Li, Mai y Kasumi… Deadly Trio es un grupo de deviantart dedicado a las tres y eso lo tomé como referencia para el nombre de su agrupación en la historia. Algo en relación a sus estilos de lucha, es que para Chun-Li y Mai tomé varios de sus movimientos especiales, sin bien en el caso de Kasumi para su estilo me basé en su dinámica de juego y conforme avance la historia iré creándole un estilo un tanto original de combate. Las vestimentas de las tres son aquellas que las caracterizan y que con más frecuencia utilizan en los videojuegos.

Lo que le hizo Naruto a Boruto se verá en el futuro y no tiene que ver como tal con el combate o algo por el estilo: va dirigido más a lo emocional que tendrá consecuencias importantes en el futuro.

Sobre el papel de Karui, en este capítulo explico el cómo terminó en Konoha como esposa de Chouji para explicar ciertas cosas en el futuro. En el futuro se adentraré más en su historia.


	14. XIII: Tempestad Naranja - Subterfugio

**Uzumaki's Strongest Weapon**

…

Aprovecho la fecha para resurgir de entre los muertos XD.

Pues bien, deseo tener un nuevo capítulo para la próxima semana, aunque francamente no prometo nada y sin más, respondo a los reviews:

 **:** La verdad sea dicha, preferí censurar esa parte, para mí más que para nadie más porque me encantan las tres. Pues bien, para la captura de las Ninja de Kumo todavía falta un poco.

 **daniel2610994:** Pues bien, comienza a lloverle duro y tupido al niño rata y su estupidez sólo lo condenará más y más con el pasar del tiempo. Esa Koharu va a recibir lo que merece en el futuro, je, je, je. En el caso Samui, pues hay mucho que decir…

 **UpTheIron:** Gracias y pues al menos lo peor parece haber pasado, aunque hay mucho por hacer.

 **agitofang666:** Gracias… Sobre Chouchou, habrá más de ella en el futuro porque la parejilla me gusta, aunque todavía no es el momento. Bien, para lo de Ino falta todavía y sobre Kurenai, ya vendrá su momento para destacar.

 **OTAKUFire:** Pues algo así, Koharu tiene planes para esas tres. Sobre Karui, la historia se me ocurrió sobre la marcha y luego la pulí porque me terminó gustando el asunto con eso de que Kumo también será jodida en el futuro, je, je, je. Sobre la perrita, ya vendrá pronto, porque también tengo el fetiche de los uniformes sexys, aunque para tener lemon, primero hay que tener los ingredientes. Sobre Boruto, me desagrada en todas las formas y ni siquiera emparejado con Sarada me agrada, ella en cambio es mi personaje favorito en la nueva generación junto con Himawari y Chouchou. Y bien, aquí seguimos, al pie del cañón #MéxicoEstaDePie

 **Guest:** Sorry, Matsuri don't like me.

 **bladetri:** visto :v

 **x29:** Antes que nada, gracias por el apoyo. Ya entrando al fic, Ciertamente Sarutobi es displicente en el canon, me imagino que es porque al final los otros viejos fueron sus amigos y sobre su papel en el futuro, sólo puedo decir que lo tengo en alta estima. Pues bien, para el Deadly Trio tengo pensadas muchas cosas, pero eso del asunto de un 'escuadrón suicida' no es algo que me convenza, si bien se irán notando las prioridades en cuanto al aprecio de Naruto por sus esclavas.

Lo de Danzou lo visualicé en el sentido de que creía a Koharu una vija inútil que sólo estaba ahí por hacer sido compañera de Sarutobi y como ella misma lo dijo antes de ser sometida, le gusta tener el factor sorpresa de su parte.

A mí la verdad me sorprende que Karui oficialmente no sea Uzumaki, ya que tiene más cosa de Uzumaki incluso que Karin y sus poderes raros. Su historia promete para muchas cosas que iré desarrollando en el futuro.

Lo de Boruto es algo sutil, que se revelará en su momento y que será realmente humillante para el niño rata.

 **Loquin:** Así es, el remolino se agita más y más para el futuro. Pues algo como carne de cañón no tengo planeado realmente. Gracias.

 **xXm3ch3Xx:** Pues bien, Koharu ya comenzó con la leva forzada y se merece algo bonito. Sobre lo de Boruto, si va por algo emocional, pero también está ligado al comportamiento y conforme su vida se vaya desmoronando, ese efecto se hará más y más presente.

 **El Primordial385:** Gracias. Han sido tiempos complicados, pero como pueblo hemos arreado juntos para sacar esto adelante.

Yo la verdad quiero sacar mi afición a los doujins y mangas hentai en el fic y como varios son de incesto, pues por ahí va el asunto no sólo con Hina y Hiwa, pero son de las primeras.

Sobre Kiba y Boruto, el primero sólo será perjudicado por ser amigo del segundo, el cual como dije previamente, no soporto.

Sobre Kurenai, llegará su momento y si bien será un ambiente distinto, Asuma si será humillado. Y bueno, lo poco que no hay en el fic es inocencia XD. Lo de Hanabi tendrá un matiz particular y la verdad no se va a prestar a un arreglo matrimonial o compromiso, no olvidemos que el rubio en este fic es un desgraciado en ciertos sentidos.

Ya llegará el momento de que el lemon regrese, de hecho yo también espero, pero tiempo al tiempo.

 **Akira uzumaki13:** Gracias, trato de que mantenga cierto factor sorpresa y pues en su momento tocará la tortura al niño rata.

Y bien, ahora remoto el capítulo:

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

 _Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o mías o documentos._

" _Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos de los personajes…_ "

…

 **Capítulo 13: Tempestad Naranja - Subterfugio**

…

Naruto, vestido únicamente con sus pantalones, se encontraba recostado en la cama de uno de los varios cuartos de la sección de enfermería en la Academia Ninja y cerca de él, se encontraban Kushina, Konan, Tsume, Sarada y Himawari…

La Dorei que recubría sus cuerpos había tomando la forma de sexys trajes de enfermeras de falda sumamente corta apenas para cubrirlas a la altura de sus entrepiernas, ajustados de la parte superior de forma que los crecientes duraznos de la Hyuga destacaban e incluso el escaso pecho de la Uchiha se notaba, mientras que las eróticas prendas luchaban para no romperse ante los imponentes melones originarios de Uzushio y Ame, mientras que los pechos de la Inuzuka resaltaban visiblemente y en todos los casos, era evidente la ausencia de sostenes. Usaban medias de encaje casi a la altura de la falda sostenidas por ligueros, con zapatos blancos de marcado tacón y aquellos gorros blancos sobre sus cabelleras.

Además de todo eso, su amo las había puesto en un trance especial para que se creyeran enfermeras de verdad en una modalidad erótica y fetichista…

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras, hijo-amo?- Kushina repasaba lentamente el trabajado abdomen Uzumaki con sus manos, deseando estar sentada sobre él

\- Bien, un poco entumido por el último ataque del bastardo, pero nada de qué preocuparse…- Contestó el chico con una cínica sonrisa por las atenciones que estaba recibiendo

\- Al parecer solamente fue el daño externo y cansancio…- La peliazul revisaba la cabeza de su hijo-amo, dejándole una visión privilegiada de sus pechos adrede justo delante de su cara

\- P-Presión arterial, estable…- Sarada anotaba los supuestos datos en una libreta visiblemente ruborizada, ya que el Arma Definitiva masajeaba descaradamente su trasero con su mano izquierda

\- S-Su pulso también es normal…- Del otro lado de la cama, Himawari sostenía la mano de su dueño delante de sus pechos para que pudiera ser manoseada libre y descaradamente

\- Y sus piernas, no parecen haber recibido ningún daño considerable…- La castaña restregaba su cara contra el marcado paquete del Uzumaki, añorando despertar aquella hermosa bestia y ser finalmente poseída por su amo

\- Lamento interrumpir…-

La atención de las sexys enfermeras y el Arma Definitiva se enfocó en una nube de humo aparecida frente a la cama, de la cual se reveló la pelinegra tía-esclava de Naruto.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó expectante el chico apenas su madre peliazul se hizo a un lado, para que pudieran verse tía-esclava y sobrino-amo

\- Como siempre, tu plan ha sido un éxito…- Shizune sonrió suavemente -La atención de Yoruichi quedó enfocada sobre Boruto Hyuga debido a que mostró una capacidad de control en el Raiton poco común fuera de Kumo, aunque nada destacable para ella-

\- Entonces ya no hay ni la remota posibilidad de que sospechen de mí, je, je, je…- El Arma Definitiva esbozó una sonrisa perversa

\- Así es, ahora la prioridad de la comitiva de Kumo es esperar a que llegue la noche para sustraer a Hanabi Hyuga del complejo y cruzar la frontera lo más pronto posible para escapar hacia la Nación del Rayo sin que haya problemas- Asintió la azabache

\- Comprendo…- El rubio adoptó una expresión seria -Bien, de momento terminó el divertimento, hay trabajo qué hacer- El chico realizó un sello de manos y los vestuarios de sus esclavas retomaron la forma que presentaban durante la pelea de exhibición -Vayan por mi alta para largarnos de aquí-

\- Como tú ordenes, amo- Dijeron a coro las serviciales mujeres, para su pesar, mientras se alejaban de él.

…

Boruto despertaba lentamente, para encontrarse con el rostro de una preocupada Ino y un sonriente Kiba…

Entonces recordó el choque final con su medio hermano, el cual seguramente era la razón por la que se encontraba en ese lugar. Los dos Jutsu provocaron aquél estallido… Y ya no recordaba más. Apretó los puños al comprender que había empatado con aquél miserable que para colmo de males, había podido darle una pelea equilibrada. Pensó que sería una victoria sencilla, pero muy a su pesar tuvo que admitir la paridad de fuerzas con el chico de marcas ridículas en las mejillas.

\- Kiba-kun, Ino-chan… ¿Les importaría dejarnos solos un momento? Por favor…-

Los tres Genin orientaron su mirada hacia el sofá de espera de la habitación, donde Hinata se encontraba sentada, esperando el despertar de su hijo. El rubio miró desconcertado a su madre, al notar que lucía un escandaloso top blanco que apenas y podía contener sus turgentes pechos, por lo que su muy sexy vientre marcado por el ejercicio podía verse plenamente y además de eso, llevaba puesto un pantalón corto de mezclilla para que sus trabajadas piernas fueran visibles, las cuales calzaban escandalosos zapatos de plataforma y contrario a lo habitual, estaba maquillada con un intenso labial azul que le daba un aire de sensualidad casi irresistible.

La chica Yamanaka miró sorprendida a la mujer, pensando cómo la sosa apariencia de su suegra había cambiado tan radicalmente en relativamente poco tiempo. Por otro lado, el joven Inuzuka quedó totalmente embobado al ver a tremendo monumento de mujer justo frente a sus ojos.

\- Eh… C-Claro- Murmuró torpemente la chica antes de salir de la habitación, llevándose a rastras al castaño que babeaba casi como un caracol.

Medre e hijo se miraron fijamente apenas se quedaron solos, manteniendo un silencio incómodo por varios segundos, hasta que finalmente fue el rubio quien se atrevió a romperlo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Boruto, desviando la mirada al sentirse intimidado por esa faceta de Hinata

\- Quiero saber qué pretendías en la pelea- Replicó seria la peliazul

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- El chico Hyuga entrecerró los ojos

\- Me refiero al hecho de que realmente intentabas herir de gravedad a Naruto-kun…- La forma en que su madre hizo referencia al chico, provocó una punzada de celos en él

\- ¡¿Y ahora por qué hablas con tanta confianza de ese infeliz?!- Recriminó impulsivo Boruto

\- Porque él y Hima-chan son novios, así que quiero evitar pleitos estúpidos provocados por tus arranques…- Replicó con frialdad Hinata

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Bramó indignado el rubio -¡¿Cómo que Hima y ese estúpido son novios?!- Su furia era resultado de saber que Himawari y Naruto eran medios hermanos -¡¿Cómo puedes permitir tal aberración?!- La Hyuga se dio cuenta del motivo real de la rabia del chico

\- Así que ya lo sabes…- Dijo con desconcertante frialdad la peliazul

\- ¡Sí!- Gritó indignado el joven Hyuga -¡Ya sé que ese infeliz, Hima y yo somos hijos del Yondaime…!- Encaró a su madre ya fuera de sus casillas

\- Bueno, eso me ahorra mucho tiempo…- Hinata se cruzó de brazos -La verdad es que Kushina-san pudo quedarse con Minato-kun, yo tuve que conformarme con lo que me dio un día que estando tan ebrio me confundió con ella… Aunque igual lo disfruté y deberías estar agradecido, ya que si eres un Shinobi decente, es por la sangre de tu padre…-

La indignación de Boruto creció hasta límites insospechados al escuchar aquella declaración de su madre… Prácticamente estaba aceptando que él y su hermana eran unos bastardos, además de que lejos de avergonzarse de ello, la cínica mujer estaba orgullosa.

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan descarada?!- Bramó enloquecido el chico -¡Te metiste con un hombre casado!-

\- Y valió la pena cada segundo- La mujer acentuó su sonrisa -Además, no tienes el derecho a reclamarme nada, ya que gracias a ese descaro, como le llamas, es que estás aquí quejándote…- La expresión de Hinata se tornó dura -Yo perdí mi lugar como heredera de los Hyuga para tenerte a ti y a tu hermana, además, a lo largo de los años he tenido que aguantar tu maltrato, tu impertinencia y tus estupideces… ¡Pero ya no más!- El chico se intimidó discretamente al ver el rostro endurecido de su progenitora -He decidido que voy a recuperar el tiempo perdido ahora que tu hermana y tú son Genin, por lo que de acuerdo a la ley de la aldea, ya son adultos-

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó serio el chico, tratando de evitar que su madre volviera a enfurecerse ante el hecho de que estaba recuperándose de su pelea con Naruto

\- A que voy a hacer mi vida y por otra parte, voy a cuidar la relación de tu hermana con Naruto-kun…- La mujer entrecerró los ojos al ver que su hijo estaba por replicar nuevamente -No le va a pasar lo mismo que a mí… ¡Así que no quiero que interfieras entre ellos!-

\- ¡¿Estás loca?!- A Boruto poco le importó la advertencia -¡Ellos son medios hermanos!-

\- El incesto no es raro en el Ninkai- El chico apretó los puños ante tal respuesta -Así que no lo olvides, te quiero lejos de la relación de Hima-chan y Naruto-kun…-

El rubio apretó todavía más sus puños y cerró los ojos con evidente coraje al ver cómo su propia madre defendía con tal decisión a ese infeliz, mientras la ahora sensual mujer se daba media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Ino y Kiba, que escucharon la acalorada discusión entre madre e hijo con las orejas pegadas a la puerta, casi se cayeron cuando Hinata abrió para salir. Los miró con una sonrisa enigmática y luego adoptó una expresión seria para continuar su camino y retirarse del hospital. Los dos amigos se voltearon a ver y rápidamente ingresaron para encontrarse con un Boruto que apretaba las cobijas entre sus manos y lloraba silenciosa y amargamente tras recordar fugazmente a la dulce mamá que siempre lo consintió cuando era niño y que al parecer, se había ido para siempre…

…

Danzou Shimura y Homura Mitokado se encontraban visiblemente furiosos, pero tenían que reprimirse para mantener su mascarada…

En primer lugar, sostenían una reunión especial con la vieja Koharu, a la que daban por muerta tras el ataque sorpresa de aquellas chicas que se autodenominaban Deadly Trio y el verla viva y coleando fue un verdadero shock para ellos. Los dos veteranos Shinobi no podían pensar una forma convincente para explicarse cómo la Utatane continuaba con vida y no podían preguntarle a la vieja, ya que eso sería delatarse en automático.

En segundo lugar, habían recibido los reportes de que la fuerza enviada a neutralizar a a la escolta oculta de Kumo había sido totalmente aniquilada. Se suponía que habían sido entrenados para atacar por sorpresa y ser unos asesinos silenciosos de élite, pero a juzgar por los reportes de los cadáveres encontrados, todos sin excepción habían muerto sin haber cumplido con su misión, ya que en las autopsias no se había encontrado rastro alguno de sangre o algo que indicara algún asesinato exitoso…

Por el contrario, todos esos supuestos asesinos habían perecido miserablemente.

\- ¿Saben?- Koharu interrumpió las amargas reflexiones de sus contemporáneos -Hace un rato me atacaron unas aldeanas de aquellas zonas que destruimos durante la guerra… Eran Ninja tan patéticas que hasta una vieja como yo pudo acabar con ellas-

\- ¿Aldeanas?- Replicó el otrora compañero de la vieja, sabiendo que Chun-Li, Kasumi y Mai tenían buena reputación como mercenarias -¿Y dónde fuiste atacada?-

\- Eso es lo curioso- Replicó la veterana Ninja con sonrisa altiva -Fue en mi casa… Levantaron una barrera y pensaron que podrían asesinarme… Pero vaya, no había visto Kunoichi tan patéticas desde la guerra, cuando los enemigos enviaban a niñas recién salidas de las escuelas Ninja al frente de batalla-

\- Nunca faltarán quienes traten de vengarse por lo acontecido- El anciano vendado de gran parte de su cuerpo endureció la mirada -Cada cierto tiempo yo también he sido blanco de ese tipo de ataques…-

Danzou optó por una postura empática para evitar responsabilidades en el atentado sufrido por la Utatane. Continuaron hablando por unos momentos sobre ese tipo de ataque cuando finalmente retomaron su plática inicial sobre el futuro de Sarutobi…

\- Al parecer las negociaciones van a llegar a buen término y el prestigio de Hiruzen será mayor…- Koharu declaró seria -Continúa recuperando terreno como líder competente-

\- Al parecer es así…- Sentenció con cierta resignación el líder de la organización clandestina Ne -Odio admitirlo, pero ha recuperado mucha de la lucidez que tenía en su juventud…-

El oscuro Ninja hablaba de dientes para afuera, porque realmente estaba furioso por cómo los acontecimientos recientes se habían tornado en su contra en su intento de hacerse con el poder en la aldea. Su intento de provocar la ruptura en las negociaciones habían fallado miserablemente y al parecer, todo eso de que Kumo planeaba el secuestro de Hanabi Hyuga había resultado falso puesto que no se veían movimientos sospechosos en el lugar donde estaban hospedados, lo cual sólo significó una pérdida de valiosos Ninja que no iba a ser redituable.

\- Sólo espero que esto no termine mal para Hiruzen…- El Mitokado fue tan descarado como para declarar lo contrario a lo que realmente deseaba, fingiendo preocupación por su antiguo compañero

"De haber sabido que todo saldría así de bien para Sarutobi, jamás hubiera apoyado la idea de ésta reunión entre aldeas…" Pensó el Shimura con amargura.

Y es que la intención inicial de Danzou era socavar el poder de Hiruzen dentro de la aldea, pero todo había salido terriblemente mal, por lo que su ambición de convertirse en Hokage estaba todavía más lejana que antes…

…

Yoruichi, Franceska y Shizuka regresaban al inmueble donde estaban hospedadas tras la primera de las reuniones programadas para las negociaciones entre aldeas a lo largo de su estancia en Konoha. Habían sido varias horas de discusiones y concesiones con el fin de lograr el mejor acuerdo posible. Finalmente habían terminado la agenda del día y todo era cuestión de esperar para dar el gran golpe…

Poco después organizaron una reunión con toda la escolta venida desde Kumo, con el fin de ir coordinando los decisivos pasos a seguir para la infiltración en el complejo de los Hyuga y el secuestro de la Princesa Hyuga.

Durante su reunión, los 10 ANBU de la aldea Ninja de la Nación del Rayo reportaron los datos recopilados de la exploración en Konoha, especialmente a aquellos Shinobi y Kunoichi que al parecer eran ANBU de Konoha, a los cuales pudieron neutralizar al tener el factor sorpresa de su lado debido a que en todo momento se sabían espiados y los enemigos no se esperaban que pudieran contraatacar tras sus ataques sorpresas.

\- Al parecer eran Ninja de la organización clandestina Ne- Declaró serio el capitán ANBU

\- Ya veo…- La pelimorada se llevó la mano derecha a la barbilla en actitud pensativa -Eso estaba previsto, así como nuestra capacidad de responder… Esto dejará satisfecho a A, ya que el entrenamiento para aprender a percibir el Chakra de los enemigos es un éxito rotundo-

En varios de los callejones oscuros y un tanto ocultos de Konoha, había cuerpos de Ninja ANBU con diversas heridas desde puñaladas certeras al centro del pecho hasta tajos en la garganta. Todos aquellos enviados por Danzou y Homura habían muerto miserablemente ante los inesperados y certeros contraataques de los invasores de Kumo.

\- ¿Cuál será el siguiente paso, Yoruichi-sama?- Preguntó el aparente líder de los ANBU

\- Con la exploración terminada, debemos posicionarnos en el complejo de los Hyuga con el fin de esperar el momento planeado… Entraremos a la media noche-

Los Ninja presentes en el lugar asintieron decididos, esperanzados por llevar gloria a su aldea al triunfar en una de las misiones más complicadas de todos los tiempos en cuanto a infiltración se refería…

Con perfecta discreción, Shizune realizó el sello del Kage Bunshin para crear una réplica suya fuera del inmueble donde se encontraban, con el fin de informarle a su adorado dueño sobre el horario en que Yoruichi Shihouin planeaba dar el golpe. Una vez que hizo su labor, se acercó a quienes la creían su compañera para continuar con los preparativos del secuestro de Hanabi Hyuga.

…

Las tres Kunoichi integrantes del Deadly Trio se encontraban dentro de tres contenedores en el laboratorio de Tsunade…

Chun-Li al centro, tenía el párpado derecho hundido como secuela de que Koharu le sacó despiadadamente el ojo, además de que su pierna derecha había sido cercenada a la altura de la rodilla y su brazo izquierdo presentaba un tajo profundo. Mai, ubicada a la derecha de su líder, había perdido ambas manos y su pierna izquierda a partir de la mitad del muslo estaba visiblemente comprometida. La mitad derecha de su rostro había sido cruelmente arrancada y dejaba ver su tejido muscular. Finalmente, Kasumi estaba a la izquierda de su líder. Había perdido el brazo izquierdo casi en la unión con el torso, así como la pierna derecha desde la rodilla. Como muestra de su saña, Koharu le había cortado la oreja derecha casi en la unión con la cabeza.

Las tres tenían los ojos abiertos con la mirada opaca, señal de que aquellas horribles escenas en las que aquellas compañeras que consideraban como la familia que la vida les había arrebatado, las habían roto mentalmente por completo. Sus caras estaban conectadas a mascarillas de oxígeno para que el líquido regenerador en el que estaban sumergidas pudiera sanar sus mutilados cuerpos…

El Arma Definitiva miraba a las tres desafortunadas Kunoichi, con Tsunade y la joven Koharu arrodilladas a sus costados, la rubia a la derecha y la castaña a la izquierda. Las dos veteranas Ninja vestían escandalosos bikinis que con pequeños triángulos apenas ocultaban sus pezones y sus sexos. Perfectamente depiladas de su cuerpo, recibían caricias en sus cabelleras con enormes sonrisas.

\- Ahora sí se te pasó la mano, viejita…- El chico miraba a las tres prisioneras, ya que a pesar de todas sus heridas, las curvas de todas permanecían en plenitud

\- Le suplico que me disculpe, mi amo…- Replico sumisa la veterana Kunoichi -Me dejé llevar al ver sus bellos rostros invadidos por el miedo… Fue casi tan excitante como el estar de rodillas junto a usted…-

\- No te preocupes- El rubio le revolvió la cabellera, para alegría de la esclava -Al final están aquí, sanando para convertirse en mis servidoras… ¿Cuánto tiempo les llevará sanar, abuela-esclava?-

\- Aproximadamente una semana, nieto-amo querido…- La Sannin restregó su cabeza contra su dueño, mucho más melosa que Koharu al todavía recordar cómo la había hecho suya hace poco tiempo y deseando más -Pero si mi hombre lo desea, puedo acelerar el proceso…-

\- Nah… Está bien así- Dijo el chico, adoptando una expresión seria -Ya después nos ocuparemos de ello, ahora me interesa otra cosa…- Murmuró mientras orientaba la mirada a los contenedores donde se encontraban las máximas creaciones de la Sannin -Cada vez falta menos para el momento de la verdad, así que ya es hora de encontrarme mi otra mami…-

…

Kushina y Konan se encontraban realizando el quehacer de la casa.

No tenían la menor idea de que estaban sumergidas en una de las más retorcidas visiones fetichistas del Arma Definitiva: Naruto las había colocado en un trance especial para que sus mentes creyeran vivir una supuesta vida ordinaria, en la cual todo había transcurrido con normalidad desde el nacimiento del rubio y eran una familia feliz al punto que se encontraban celebrando la graduación del chico.

Además de eso, en esa versión distorsionada de la realidad, todo el asunto sobre Tsunade y el origen de Minato era distinto al punto de que las dos mujeres creían que el Yondaime Hokage todo el tiempo supo de su relación con la Sannin y más que nada, su adorado Naruto era producto de la relación clandestina que la pelirroja había tenido con la hermana melliza del famoso Destello Amarillo. Usando aquél Jutsu desesperado de los Senju, Kushina había sido preñada por Samui en aquella retorcida versión de la historia y las dos fueron durante años amantes a escondidas del Namikaze…

Sin embargo, llegó aquél día en que ese misterioso enemigo atacó a la Uzumaki sin importar los preparativos previos justo en el momento en que daba a luz a aquellos gemelos, niño y niña, que creía producto de su amor por la hija de la Sannin, evento que le costó la vida a Minato para sellar al poderoso Kyuubi dentro del que creía su hijo, el cual fue escogido antes que la niña para evitar que la pequeña Naruko fuera víctima de algún programa retorcido por parte de Konoha para crear una generación de Ninja nutridos desde la gestación por el Chakra del Bijuu más poderoso.

Minato falleció sin saber esa extraña verdad, creían las mujeres, y para evitar problemas sobre el asunto de Naruto y Naruko como hijos de Samui, la rubia prefirió marcharse de Konoha para proteger a su amante, llevándose a la pequeña consigo…

Y debido a la ausencia de esa preciosa hembra con los pechos más grandes que hubiera visto alguna vez, aunque en la realidad jamás la había visto, Kushina se sintió sola y terminó enredándose con Konan debido a la soledad, claro que sintiéndose culpable por traicionar a la rubia Namikaze a la que creía amar con pasión desbordada.

Obviamente, las demás esclavas fueron hipnotizadas y condicionadas profundamente para ignorar todas las incoherencias en esa historia y creerla como la verdad absoluta en sus vidas.

\- Vaya… Hoy estoy más cansada de lo normal…- Murmuró la pelirroja tras terminar de secar los platos y colocarlos en el escurridor

\- Vamos, Kushina…- Konan tras limpiar la mesa, se acercó a su pareja y la abrazó por la espalda -Cuando terminemos, te voy a consentir como mereces…- Susurró suavemente en el oído de la Marea Roja

\- K-Konan…- Murmuró al sentir a su amante pellizcar su gran trasero -A-Ahora no, Naruto está en la sala…-

Sin importar que fuera hipnotizada previamente para actuar prácticamente como la Kushina original, la influencia de su perverso hijo a lo largo de los años había hecho mella en su mente, haciéndola desarrollar una vena lésbica bien aprovechada cuando asumía otros papeles en los juegos de su perverso hijo-amo. Igualmente, Konan también había visto modificada su personalidad original, convirtiéndose en una mujer erótica entusiasta de relacionarse con otras féminas, siendo la pelirroja su hembra favorita.

\- Muy bien…- Susurró de mala gana la peliazul, dándole una sonora nalgada a la Uzumaki sin sutileza alguna, para luego retomar sus quehaceres.

Naruto, asumiendo su papel de Genin recién salido del hospital, vendado del brazo izquierdo y la cabeza, con su rostro todavía levemente marcado por la pelea con su medio hermano, se encontraba en la sala de la casa, leyendo un libro mientras esperaba a que la historia que había planeado se desarrollara…

Entonces escuchó la puerta.

Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, el chico corrió entusiasmado abrir. Por un momento se mostró como un joven de 13 años, entusiasmado ante la posibilidad de encontrarse a aquella mujer creada prácticamente como fue su caso.

Abrió la puerta y se quedó boquiabierto…

Ese cabello rubio a los hombros con fleco simétrico que le cubría la frente le daba un aire misterioso. Sus ojos de brillante tono azulado parecían auténticas joyas y su piel clara le daba un aire de elegancia simplemente irresistible… Pero lo más llamativo de aquella preciosa mujer eran esos turgentes pechos, más grandes incluso que los de Tsunade y Hinata. Simplemente esas preciosas tetas eran como imanes que atraían su atención y no mostró pudor alguno para darle una mirada a la Kunoichi en la entrada de su casa.

\- Hola- Dijo la preciosa rubia con una enorme sonrisa

\- H-Hola…-

El chico se mostró nervioso y maravillado por la anatomía de la rubia, ya que también poseía una cadera ancha y que le daba una figura que parecía destinada a la perversión. Él mismo se había corrompido en parte por la idea original con la que el Proyecto Espiral se había llevado a cabo y porque realmente había sido delicioso poseer a sus madres y a su abuela, por lo que inevitablemente pensó en qué se sentiría apoderarse de ese cuerpo que parecía creado solamente para incitar a la lujuria…

Tenía que follarse a su abuela-esclava hasta que se le salieran los sesos como premio por haber fabricado a semejante hermosura.

\- Tú debes ser Naruto… ¿Cierto?- Cuestionó la hermosa Samui, quien lucía un vestido negro de manga corta a mitad de los muslos que mostraba su considerable escote, con una armadura de malla por debajo, una falda corta y protectores de manos rojos, botas altas, con una faja blanca que cubría su estómago de forma similar a una faja

\- ¿Entonces tú eres Naruto? ¡Genial!-

El Arma Definitiva miró sonriente a la rubia de coletas que estaba junto a su supuesta madre, que prácticamente era un reflejo de él mismo, pero en mujer. Peinada con aquellas coletas, Naruko mostraba una expresión alegre mientras se abrazaba de la que creería por siempre su madre. Ella vestía un pantalón naranja holgado y un top negro de malla que dejaba al descubierto su esbelto torso, además de resaltar aquellos duraznos en crecimiento.

\- Eh… ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?- El rubio entró en su papel de niño ingenuo

\- ¿Está tu mamá?- Preguntó curiosa la escultural rubia

\- ¿Quién la busca?- Cuestionó a su vez el chico

\- Samui…-

\- E-Enseguida le llamo-

\- Gracias- La Namikaze sonrió afable.

El chico se dirigió a toda velocidad al interior de la casa para llamarle a su madre, quien apenas terminaba de adornar la cocina con la ayuda de Konan. Lo primero que hizo fue abrazarse a las dos mujeres que le correspondieron efusivamente mientras él comenzaba a magrear sus firmes y generosos glúteos, provocando marcados sonrojos en las dos poderosas Kunoichi que nunca hicieron por quejarse siquiera del depravado actuar de su hijo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, querido?- Preguntó curiosa la Marea Roja, mientras se reacomodaba su vestido

\- Lo que pasa es que hay una mujer muy bonita en la entrada, se llama Samui y te está buscando…-

Las dos afamadas Ninja voltearon a verse con sorpresa, haciendo obvia la señal de que no esperaban de momento a la voluptuosa rubia de regreso. De inmediato la pelirroja corrió hacia la entrada para recibir a la mujer que creía llevar años esperando de regreso. La rubia se mantenía a la expectativa, cuando Kushina salió a la sala, Samui volteó a verla y las miradas de ambas se encontraron.

\- Samui…-

\- Kushina…-

Ambas corrieron para separar la distancia y fundirse en un efusivo abrazo que culminó con un apasionado beso que dejó boquiabiertos a los chicos rubios de marcas en las mejillas y a la peliazul con una expresión discretamente furibunda a causa de los celos. El ósculo se fue tornando cada vez más pasional a la vez que ambas recorrían sus frondosas anatomías sin pudor alguno durante algunos minutos y finalmente terminaban separando sus bocas ante la necesidad de respirar…

La Uzumaki se recargó entre esos enormes pechos Namikaze mientras la rubia la abrazaba suavemente.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- Preguntó melosa la pelirroja, abrazándose de la sexy rubia al tiempo que hacía un gracioso puchero

\- Discúlpame…- Replicó suavemente Samui, acariciando la cabeza de Kushina con visible cariño -Pero ya estoy aquí…-

Ya recuperada la calma, las féminas y el rubio se dispusieron a tomar asiento en la sala, para que la pareja pudiera aclarar todo el asunto concerniente a esa peculiar relación… O al menos, lo que el Arma Definitiva había implantado con ayuda de Tsunade en todas esas indefensas mentes.

El asunto era parodiar una película porno, con un argumento malo y una justificación un tanto incoherente, pero con el poder que Naruto ejercía sobre todas esas mujeres bajo su influencia, ellas creerían sin importar lo contradictorio que fuera e ignorarían obviedades, como el hecho de que si realmente Samui hubiese preñado a la Uzumaki, toda su descendencia debería ser del sexo femenino debido a la ausencia de un Cromosoma Y en el materia genético de la mujer nacida artificialmente que sea creía la hermana de Minato Namikaze o el simple hecho de que la frondosa y preciosa rubia sería conocida en la aldea…

Kushina comenzó el relato para los chicos, que se identificaron como los gemelos nacidos de esa relación. Lo primero que hizo fue describir cómo ella y Minato se conocieron, para luego encontrarse con la rubia, de la que inmediatamente terminó prendada.

Fue injusto para el Namikaze, pero como las relaciones entre mujeres eran terriblemente satanizadas en el Ninkai, terminaron por utilizar al gemelo no idéntico de la rubia como parte de una pantomima en la cual ambas podían disfrutar su felicidad, pero que desgraciadamente llegó a su final aquél día en que ese misterioso enmascarado atacó el día del parto de la Uzumaki y derrumbó toda esa vida que si bien no era perfecta, les permitía ser felices a las dos.

Entonces vino el momento de recordar y revelarle a los dos infantes la supuesta separación de aquella familia de cuatro y todo lo que Kushina pensaba haber vivido en esa fantasía, para que luego Samui narrara una historia totalmente falsa como la más absoluta y solemne verdad en la que madre e hija de cabellera rubia recorrían el mundo, contando los años, días, minutos y segundos para que Naruto se convirtiera en Genin y así poder volver a su hogar y reunirse como la familia que creían sin miedo a las represalias…

Con Konan como testigo silenciosa y bastante celosa, Naruto en su papel y Naruko creyéndolo realmente, fueron poco a poco rompiendo la distancia entre ellos y se abrazaron como hermanos. La rubia lloraba alegre porque si bien, su querida mamá la había cuidado como nadie según los recuerdos de su falsa memoria, por fin su familia estaba junta. Por lado, el Arma Definitiva saboreaba el momento en que pudiera hincar el diente en esas carnes Namikaze-Uzumaki.

Tras las lágrimas de los hermanos y diversas historias de la supuesta vida de Samui y Naruko fuera de Konoha, pronto llegó la hora de dormir para la familia…

Samui por fin ocupaba el lugar que creía, le correspondía en el lecho de la cama de Kushina y la pareja se besaba con una pasión y un amor que parecía ser verdadero, una mezcla de deseo y ternura, vestidas ambas únicamente con una holgada camisa de color blanco un par de tallas más grandes a las que les correspondería usar y tiernas bragas de infantil encaje.

La cansada pelirroja quedó profundamente dormida apenas terminaron sus juegos y caricias de añoranza, ya que los últimos días habían sido agitados para ella, por lo que no pudo resistir por más que quiso pasar más tiempo amando a su amada antes de ser vencida por el cansancio…

Entonces la Namikaze, apellido que creía ella y Minato habían tomado para ocultar su legado Senju de posibles enemigos, se levantó en silencio, mirando con una tierna sonrisa a la mujer que un par de horas antes, influenciada por su siniestro hijo-amo, se había convertido en el amor de su vida. Adoptó una expresión extrañamente dura y pronto se despojó de su inocente vestimenta para mostrar su exuberante y tonificado cuerpo, el cual cubrió con un baby doll semitransparente que sustrajo del guardarropa de su pareja.

Inmediatamente salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la habitación donde dormía la peliazul de Ame sin darse cuenta de que el Arma Definitiva miraba todo desde la entrada de su habitación, mientras la chica creada en el papel de su gemela roncaba bien extendida en la cama que los supuestos hermanos compartían.

Samui abrió despacio la puerta de esa habitación para encontrarse con la imagen de la hermosa Konan durmiendo silenciosamente, si bien con una expresión un tanto hosca. Se acercó a ella y se le quedó mirando…

Ciertamente era una mujer hermosa y podría entender que tras años de ausencia para criar y proteger a Naruko, su amada pelirroja tuviera sus necesidades, pero jamás pensó que caería en tentación justamente con la alumna del Gama-sennin. Ella no era tonta y se encargaría de cobrárselo a su amada y a su amante. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Saikyou Buki y Tsunade habían manipulado su mente para que llegara a esa conclusión sin prueba alguna.

Las memorias grabadas a fuego en la mente de Samui le habían hecho pensar que ella a fin de cuentas era una hembra alfa y si Kushina había hecho la elección de agregar a Konan a la ecuación, ella se encargaría de poner las reglas del juego, porque por más que amara a la Uzumaki, no estaba dispuesta a llevar cuernos…

\- Hm…- La peliazul comenzó a gemir suavemente -Kushina… Vaya pícara…-

Entonces la mujer de Ame se dio cuenta de que la habilidosa mujer de dedos finos y manicura perfecta que exploraba su cálido interior, era rubia y no pelirroja, quedando visiblemente ruborizada mientras la Namikaze la capturaba posando sus rodillas entre el torso de su presa para sentarse en el ejercitado abdomen de la desconcertada mujer, tomándola de la boca con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha jugueteaba con aquella chorreante almejita rasurada.

\- Escucha, zorra…- La sensual rubia se pasó la lengua por los labios -Te voy a enseñar tu lugar, pero no te preocupes- Los dígitos Senju-Katou le provocaban un placer tal a la pobre peliazul, que no hacía por defenderse como si fuera una rana frente a una serpiente -Pronto Kushina estará contigo…-

Naruto fue el testigo silencioso de aquella primera lección que aquella hembra concebida como la contraparte femenina de Minato Namikaze hacía valer su condición de la mujer más hermosa para someter a la amante de la pelirroja de Uzushio, como primer paso para tomar su lugar como la jefa de la casa.

…

El rubio esperaba serio a que dieran las once de la noche para comenzar con su más importante movimiento hasta el momento...

Las mancillas del reloj colgado en el muro de su habitación avanzaban poco a poco, para finalmente posarse en la hora elegida. Cuando el momento llegó, en su habitación, una Kushina profundamente dormida abrió los ojos de golpe, presentando los orbes carmesí de los Uchiha y expresión fría. La materia oscura sobre su cuerpo adoptó la forma original de manto negro entallado al cuerpo, con el añadido de que rebasó su cuello para envolver también su cabeza con la excepción de sus ojos.

Se puso de pie y caminó firme hacia la puerta, saliendo de su habitación para encontrarse con Konan y Samui en las mismas condiciones y en el mismo atuendo, las cuales salían de la habitación de la peliazul y se unió a ellas para avanzar como si realizaran una marcha militar en dirección a la planta baja. En la entrada ya esperaban Tsunade, Koharu, Mikoto, Hinata, Tsume y Mabui, con la materia oscura sobre sus cuerpos, cubriéndolas al igual que sus compañeras de pies a cabeza.

Avanzaban en silencio, en un estado mental diseñado para que se convirtieran en siniestras máquinas de combate orgánicas, cuya única función era obedecer las órdenes que les diera el Arma Definitiva y sólo responderían a su voz, teniendo contradictoriamente, la libertad de poder reaccionar en el momento, siempre respetando la autoridad de la voz de su idolatrado y amado amo en sus manipulados cerebros.

El rubio entró a la sala de reuniones tras entrar la morena de Kumo, la última de la fila. Las esclavas se alinearon frente a la tarima, de izquierda a derecha Kushina, Konan, Samui, Tsunade, Koharu, Mikoto, Hinata, Tsume y Mabui. Todas se mantenían firmes como estatuas, esperando por las órdenes de su señor para obedecerlas en lo posible…

En ese estado, habían dejado de ser ellas mismas como tal, convirtiéndose en extensiones de la voluntad del patriarca Uzumaki que podían intercambiar información entre ellas, sincronizadas mentales por efecto de la materia oscura para ser lo más eficientes que se pudiera.

\- Perfecto- El rubio miraba serio a sus esclavas -Ahora, díganme sus asignaciones…-

\- 001-UD (Uzumaki Dorei: Esclava Uzumaki)- Proclamó la pelirroja matriarca, mientras en su frente la designación se manifestaba como un relieve sutil

\- 002-UD- Respondió la matriarca peliazul

\- 003-UD- Contestó la rubia de los pechos más grandes

\- 004-UD- Replicó la Ninja Médico

\- 006-UD- Declaró la integrante del Consejo de Konoha

\- 007-UD- Anunció la última mujer Uchiha

\- 008-UD- Pronunció la desheredada Hyuga

\- 009-UD- Espetó la líder de los Inuzuka

\- 010-UD- Manifestó la morena de Kumo, concluyendo con el nuevo ritual fetichista del Arma Definitiva.

Anteponiendo al clan y su condición de esclavas, les robaba el poco sentido de identidad que inherentemente conservaban aún en ese estado de control mental ejercido sobre ellas, además de colocarles en segundo lugar simples números de acuerdo a un orden elegido por él sin otro criterio que el suyo, como señal de que todas eran esclavas absolutas, fieles y eternas de los Uzumaki, por lo que esa numeración sólo servía para diferenciarse entre ellas…

Y así, Naruto estaba preparado para el golpe.

Teniendo a esas mujeres con características dispares para que se complementen entre sí y con el factor sorpresa de su lado, era muy probable que se alzaran con la victoria en próximo desafío. Entonces, su propia ropa comenzó a transformarse de igual manera en la forma del Dorei, con la diferencia de que por lo pronto, al Arma Definitiva le dejaba descubierta la cabeza y dejaba su trabajada musculatura, bien definida pero no excesivamente robusta.

Su semblante se tornó serio y decidido al tiempo que enfocaba sus ojos en los de sus fieles seguidoras para plasmar en sus cerebros hasta el más mínimo detalle de su plan.

\- Este será el primer paso para la victoria en el Ninkai, el fracaso no es una opción- Como respuesta, los ojos de las esclavas brillaron fugazmente -La misión radica en neutralizar con prontitud a la escolta ANBU de Kumo y de ahí, guiar el secuestro de Hanabi Hyuga hacia nuestros intereses con el fin de hacernos con el Byakugan más puro de la historia…-

\- Los ANBU serán neutralizados y Hanabi será nuestra…- Recitaron las nueve esclavas con un coro suave y perfectamente sincronizado

\- Muy bien…- La materia oscura cubrió igualmente al patriarca Uzumaki excepto por los ojos - Recuerden que no quiero huella alguna de las muertes de esos gusanos… ¡Vámonos!-

El rubio y las nueve esclavas se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la salida del inmueble, con todo listo para su gran golpe.

…

El complejo Hyuga se encontraba en la tranquilidad normal de casi medianoche. Si bien estaban los guardias de la rutina normal, no había alguna preocupación extra para el Clan del Byakugan. Yoruichi, Franceska, Shizuka y los ANBU se encontraban observando el lugar, esperando el momento ideal para realizar su plan…

La pelimorada hizo una señal con la mano consistente en levantar el puño derecho al cielo y luego abrirlo, indicando a los ANBU que se dispersaran para tomar las posiciones estratégicas previamente acordadas. De inmediato las unidades especiales rodearon el lugar con cierto margen, para evitar que alguna fuerza de Konoha pudiera intervenir de forma efectiva cuando fuera notificado el incidente.

La amante del Raikage y la hermana del mismo, se voltearon a ver serias, discutiendo los detalles finales de la operación.

\- Escucha, Mila…- Yoruichi entrecerró los ojos sin apartar la mirada del inmueble de los Hyuga -Yo me encargaré de sustraer a la chiquilla, tú debes de estar alerta para cualquier eventualidad y neutralizarla lo más pronto posible… Y no quiero que exageres, puedes poner al enemigo en alerta-

\- Puedes poner al enemigo en alerta…- Franceska remedó con un infantil puchero a su cuñada y líder

\- Como sea- Murmuró la Kunoichi encargada de la misión tras suspirar -Sólo te pido que no destroces el lugar… ¿Entendido?-

\- Bien, no destruiré el estúpido lugar- Contestó la Rose de mala gana

\- Shizuka, recuerda que ante cualquier eventualidad, tu prioridad es llevarte a Hanabi Hyuga a Kumo- La pelimorada volteó a ver a su otra colega de confianza

\- Entendido- Contestó seria la pelinegra

\- Bien…- Yoruichi revisó la muñeca de su mano derecha para mirar un reloj de pulso que marcaba ya las 11:59 -La hora se acerca y estamos sincronizados… Empecemos-

La Kunoichi de ojos ámbar comenzó a saltar de de árbol en árbol con un sigilo admirable, emulando la agilidad de un gato, mientras que la castaña seguía con un salto de rezago a su cuñada, a manera de escolta junto con la azabache. Finalmente, Yoruichi saltó al interior del complejo Hyuga mientras que Franceska y la identidad falsa de Shizune esperaban por su líder.

La mujer bajita en relación a sus compañeras con su 159 cm de estatura, aterrizó en el jardín Zen de la casa con admirable sigilo. Entonces comenzó a hacer memoria sobre la información de inteligencia que se había recolectado a lo largo de los años con el objetivo de llevar a cabo con éxito ese secuestro.

El intento con Kushina Uzumaki, varios años atrás, había fracasado debido a la premura y lo burdo de aquella operación, por lo que Kumo tuvo varios años para aprender de sus errores y planear mejor ésta nueva incursión. Yoruichi tardó varios días, por ejemplo, para memorizar perfectamente un plano sobre la colocación de las habitaciones de todo el complejo. Entró sigilosamente, abriendo y cerrando las puertas corredizas de madera sin hacer el menor ruido, incluso moldeado Chakra en pies y manos para que la madera no emitiera ningún sonido con sus movimientos.

Avanzaba lentamente, evadiendo a los guardias que cada cierto tiempo daban sus vueltas rutinarias. Avanzaba por el techo y cuando era necesario, se colocaba en alguno de los muros o bajaba al suelo con asombrosa agilidad. Todo parecía ir bien…

Finalmente, sobre uno de los muros de madera, se dio cuenta de que a la vuelta del corredor donde se encontraba, dos guardias vigilaban la entrada a la habitación de la Princesa Hyuga. Ese momento era determinante para saber cómo se iban a desarrollar los acontecimientos, ya que un movimiento errado pondría en alerta a todo el Clan Hyuga.

"Raiton: Kitsume (Elemento Rayo: Garra Brillante)"

De las uñas de la Kunoichi se extendieron finas extensiones de luz del mismo grosor, las cuales alcanzaron poco más de 10 centímetros de extensión, las cuales posó a los costado de su cuerpo mientras sus dedos se colocaban en posición de golpe de espada, entonces cerró los ojos por un segundo, luego subió al techo únicamente con el Chakra moldeado de sus pies…

Y a asombrosa velocidad, dio la vuelta y cuando los vigilantes se percataron de su presencia, se lanzó hacia ellos.

Antes de que los dos pudieran siquiera gritar, Yoruichi les partió la cabeza a la mitad en forma horizontal justo en la comisura de los labios, con ese Jutsu de impresionante filo debido a la naturaleza del Raiton, cuya vibración podía cortar la piel y los huesos con facilidad asombrosa. La Kunoichi de Kumo detuvo ambos cuerpo antes de que cayeran al suelo, para evitar hacer ruido alguno. Las partes superiores de las cabezas, si cayeron al suelo, si bien el ruido fue un débil y prácticamente imperceptible.

Recargó los cadáveres en uno de los muros y entonces, abrió suavemente la puerta de madera, para encontrarse con una amplia habitación en cuyo centro dormía la pequeña Hanabi, de cabello castaño corto, abrazada a un conejo blanco de peluche, con una suave sonrisa en el rostro.

De entre sus ropas, sacó un pañuelo de tela, el cual impregnó con cloroformo que llevaba en un pequeño frasco, el cual se ubicaba entre sus pechos. Después de guardar el pequeño recipiente en donde se encontraba, se acercó a la pequeña y la movió suavemente del hombro…

\- ¿Hm…?- La pequeña se quejó, pero ante la insistencia de la Kunoichi de Kumo, terminó por recargarse en la cabecera de la cama y tallarse los ojos -¿Qué sucede?- Murmuró perezosa.

Entonces volteó a ver confundida a la Kunoichi morena de exóticos rasgos, quien le hizo la señal con el dedo índice de su mano libre de que no hiciera ruido y antes de que la pequeña Hanabi pudiera hacer otra cosa, colocó sobre su carita el pañuelo de tela. La niña protestó, pero recién despertada y sin posibilidad alguna de tratar de quitarse la mano de Yoruichi de su rostro ante la obvia diferencia de fuerza, rápidamente volvió a quedarse dormida por efecto de la sustancia.

Apenas vio que la castaña caía en un profundo sueño, la Shihouin la tomó en brazos y se dispuso a abandonar el lugar con el mismo sigilo con el que lo había allanado. Caminaba lentamente por los corredores del complejo, sabiendo que sin poder hacer gala de su agilidad debido al hecho de llevar a su presa, era cuestión de tiempo para que fuera descubierta.

Sin embargo, debido a sus precauciones, ese momento se alargó cuando estaba a pocos metros de la puerta al jardín Zen por la que había ingresado…

\- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!- Gritó un guardia que la vio justo cuando comenzaba a correr hacia la puerta -¡¿Hanabi-sama?! ¡Secuestraron a Hanabi-sama!-

"Raiton: Kitsume" La morena sujetó a la castaña bajo su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho ejecutó su Jutsu, abalanzándose hacia el guardia y decapitándolo con una facilidad sorprendente blandiendo el arma hecha con su Chakra.

El grito se escuchó por todo el complejo y entonces tanto Franceska como Shizuka se dieron cuenta de que el plan había llegado a la fase done se podía saber si iba a ser exitoso o no…

Intensos gongs resonaron por el inmueble para alertar a todos los Hyuga integrantes del Bonke (Familia Secundaria) y Souke (Familia Principal), con lo que se movilizaron rápidamente para auxiliar a su princesa y formar un comando de hasta 20 Ninja para rescatarla.

\- ¡Vámonos!- Yoruichi llamó la atención de sus colaboradoras, entregando a la pequeña con la azabache y luego comenzando el camino para escapar de Konoha

\- ¡Bien!- Asintieron las dos para luego seguir a su líder.

El trío viajaba con la pelimorada a la cabeza, luego la seguía la pelinegra y finalmente la castaña se encontraba en la retaguardia para combatir en caso de que fuera necesario, aunque en primera instancia todo parecía ir bien y podrían escapar antes de que fueran descubiertos por los Hyuga y por Konoha.

…

Mientras miraba a sus superiores, uno de los ANBU comenzaba a moverse entre las sombras hacia la salida de Konoha, escoltando a las tres para evitar que fueran atacadas por sorpresa…

Sintió sorpresivamente cómo un objeto extraño lo sujetó violentamente del cuelo y lo jaló hacia atrás, cayendo pesadamente al suelo. Se reincorporó lentamente mientras su más se cayó revelando que se trataba de un hombre de cabello rubio corto y erizado hacia atrás, de ojos verdes, que observaba confundido cómo la atadura en su cuello parecía surgir de la oscuridad de un callejón.

\- Quién… ¡¿Quién está ahí?!- Preguntó con creciente desconcierto el Ninja, tratando en vano de liberarse de la cadena alrededor de su cuello "¿Qué es esta maldita cosa? ¡No puedo romperla!" Forcejeaba con la misteriosa atadura, sintiendo cómo perdían gradualmente el control de Chakra de su cuerpo.

El pobre Ninja no pudo hacer nada.

Sintió con violencia la fuerza de arrastre e inevitablemente se acercaba a su fin. Se sintió suspendido del suelo cuando vio que aquella cadena hacía una polea con la gruesa rama de un árbol y lo dejaba varios metros sobre el suelo. Conforme el oxígeno escapaba de sus pulmones sin reemplazo, su vida se extinguía lentamente. Trataba de realizar una pirueta con el fin de usar sus piernas para romper la rama y escapar, pero esa misteriosa restricción que tenía su Chakra le impedía hacerlo y la fuerza con la que la cadena estrujaba su cuello era demasiada.

Lo último que pensó antes de su inevitable final fue tratar inútilmente de encontrar una respuesta del por qué no pudo detectar aquél ataque con su capacidad adquirida de detectar el Chakra de sus enemigos…

001-UD miraba con sus ojos carmesí miraba a su víctima, esperando por su deceso mientras su brazo derecho, con una demostración de fuerza resultado de sus años de ejercicio y entrenamiento, sostenía con facilidad la cadena que después de unos minutos terminó por arrebatarle la vida al ANBU de Kumo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su presa estaba muerta, dejó caer el cuerpo al suelo desvaneciendo su Jutsu Kinton y sacando un pergamino del interior de la Dorei.

"Uno menos, faltan 9" Pensó fugazmente Kushina en aquella fase de dominio que Saikyou Buki ejercía sobre ella, antes de extender el pergamino y sellar el cadáver para no dejar huella alguna del asesinato.

…

\- ¡Aléjate…!-

Otro ANBU luchaba desesperadamente por su vida, lanzando tajos a ciegas, ya ubicado en la zona de abundantes árboles que indicaban la cercanía del muro que separaba la Aldea Ninja de la Nación del Fuego del resto del bosque de la zona.

Aquél Ninja de Kumo, cuya máscara había terminado por caer al suelo durante su frenesí defensivo, poco podía hacer ante la agilidad de su misterioso enemigo, que a juzgar por su silueta podía definirse como una exuberante mujer. Cada corte, cada estocada, todo esa esquivado con una facilidad intimidante y con creciente desesperación, se daba cuenta de que no podría con aquella misteriosa perseguidora.

Un golpe recibido justo al centro de su estómago interrumpió su amarga reflexión…

El estallido de Chakra manifestado en su espalda fue sutil, porque casi todo el ataque recibido había sido enfocado en su interior. Tosió sangre, como señal de que buena parte de sus órganos internos habían recibido una gran cantidad de daño. Empezó a tener dificultades para respirar, dándose cuenta de que aquél impacto, también había provocado que su diafragma se contrajera y paralizara, asfixiándolo lentamente.

Con la cabeza a rape, el moreno de ojos oscuros se acuclilló lentamente tratando de no perder el conocimiento ante la falta de aire que estaba sufriendo, mientras su enemiga se mantenía a la expectativa.

\- Wuah…- Recibió súbitamente una violenta patada que lo envió al suelo, cayendo de lado, logrando reincorporarse con marcada esfuerzo "Me cuesta cada vez más trabajo respirar, además, no puedo hablar debido lo que sea que me haya hecho en el estómago…" Miró desconcertado a su enemiga, adoptar postura de ataque con las palmas de las manos al frente.

Impotente e inmovilizado, recibió de nuevo uno de esos golpes con la palma en el pecho, justo en el área del corazón y nuevamente volvió a caer al suelo, bocarriba, aunque esta vez fue incapaz de levantarse al sentí cómo su órgano vital comenzaba a detenerse lentamente sin que pudiera hacer nada mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente…

Le hubiese gustado prever ese indetectable ataque que recibió por la espalda al comienzo y le impidió pelear adecuadamente contra esa misteriosa amenaza de origen desconocido, ya que posiblemente iría tras sus líderes y él no podría hacer nada por evitarlo. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, resignado a morir.

008-UD desplegó un pergamino apenas se dio cuenta de que su víctima había perecido para cumplir la orden de su amo y no dejar evidencia alguna de su trabajo. Apenas selló el cuerpo de aquél ANBU, se enfiló hacia el bosque, para neutralizar a los 8 ANBU que faltaban junto a sus compañeras esclavas…

…

Lo habían logrado.

Ese ilusionado y decidido ANBU, de cabello blanco casi a rape y una piel morena más intensa que la de la mayoría de sus compañeros, se acercaba a sus líderes para por fin abandonar Konoha y regresar a su hogar.

\- Lo hicimos- Yoruichi volteó a ver al joven Ninja, que sonreía suavemente -Buen trabajo-

\- Gracias, Yoruichi-sama- Replicó el joven Shinobi

\- Hubo sacrificios… Pero la meta última fue alcanzada exitosamente- Agregó Shizuka con la Princesa Hyuga profundamente dormida en brazos

\- Cuando esos imbéciles se den cuenta de que no estamos, seguro ya habremos cruzado la frontera…- Franceska sonrió confiada -A va a tener que conseguirme un novio de verdad para que el estúpido de B deje de fastidiarme-

\- Vamos, Mila- La pelimorada sonrió de forma sutil -No es que B no sea un gran Ninja como para no que hagas una familia con él-

\- Como si tú tuvieras que soportar su porquería de rap todo el tiempo- Gruño graciosamente enojada la castaña -Y lo peor es lo pija corta que es, ni en eso vale la pena-

\- Listo, Yoruichi-sama- Un ANBU todavía enmascarado alcanzó al cuarteto -Perdimos a dos compañeros, pero el resto logramos escapar-

\- Ellos sabían a lo que se atenían y siempre serán recordados como héroe en la aldea, ya que cuando comencemos a tener Ninja con Byakugan, no habrá nadie que pueda enfrentarnos- La Shihouin cerró los ojos en señal de respeto

\- Así es- La azabache asintió decidida -Y no sólo ellos, nosotros también disfrutaremos del haber ayudado a nuestra aldea en esta dificultosa misión- Agregó cuando el resto de escoltas le daban alcance al grupo

\- Esos estúpidos de Konoha ya son historia- La fornida morena levantó el puño, triunfal.

El grupo continuaba su camino, sabiendo que la gloria y el honor los esperaba al final del camino de regreso a Kumo…

O al menos fue lo que creyó aquél infortunado ANBU que había caído en las manos de 007-UD. Atrapado en la poderosa ilusión del Sharingan, fue una presa fácil para el ojo de los Uchiha y creyó que su anhelo de volver a su hogar con vida y triunfante en su misión era real. La cruda realidad era que tras caer en el poderoso Genjutsu, quedó totalmente indefenso y para su victimaria fue sencillo cortarle la garganta con su propio Kunai para que se desangrara rápidamente y pereciera sin que siquiera se diera cuenta de ello.

\- Objetivo neutralizado, faltan 7- Declaró la Uzumaki esclavizada tras sellar el cuerpo y continuar con la cacería.

…

Un ANBU de Kumo cruzaba con recelo el muro de Konoha mientras en la aldea se daba la alerta general de que alguien había irrumpido en el complejo Hyuga y había secuestrado a la pequeña Hanabi.

El Ninja de la Nación del Rayo, comenzó a caminar lentamente, sabiendo que desde ese momento, debía estar en alerta máxima debido a que la cabeza de cualquier Ninja sospechoso era el objetivo de los Shinobi y Kunoichi de Konoha. Paso a paso, trataba de asegurarse de llegar a salvo a su aldea para disfrutar la gloria que significaría tener éxito en esa difícil asignación tras el antecedente del fracaso en la tentativa de secuestro de Kushina Uzumaki.

Entre ese cuerpo élite de ANBU, era un secreto a voces que el Raikage estaba rearmando a su aldea para una futura guerra por la hegemonía en el sistema del Ninkai y por eso, ante la nula posibilidad de capturar a una Kushina adulta, la única Uzumaki conocida por el momento, se había pensando en atrapar a una Uchiha, pero la masacre del clan del Sharingan había frenado en seco esa posibilidad. Entonces sólo quedaba intentar obtener a una joven Hyuga de sangre pura para masificar el Byakugan en una generación posterior de Shinobi.

Varios planes habían fallado para robar otros Kekkei Genkai como el Hyouton (Elemento Hielo) y el Futton (Elemento Vapor) de Kiri debido a la guerra civil que se vivía en la Aldea Ninja de la Nación del Agua, o en su defecto el Netton (Elemento Calor) de Suna. Sin embargo, cada una de esas tentativas fallaba por el simple hecho de que era secuestros burdos y sumamente comprometidos a que si los perpetradores eran descubiertos, debían suicidarse y autodestruirse antes que Kumo quedaba implicada de alguna forma.

Por esa razón, no se podía obtener experiencia de los errores y se repetían una y otra vez, lo que llevaba de forma irremediable al fracaso.

Entonces se comenzó a planificar con detenimiento el golpe contra los Hyuga, ya que el Byakugan sería el arma perfecta porque de los Kekkei Genkai considerados 'disponibles', era el mejor de todos…

Era lo que pensaba el receloso Ninja.

Ya del otro lado del muro, se detuvo un momento para asegurarse de que no lo siguieran y por fin reunirse con Yoruichi Shihouin para iniciar el retorno a su hogar. Entonces notó cómo varias polillas negras comenzaban a volar a su alrededor, como si estuviera cerca del algún lugar donde se concentraran o algo por el estilo.

Nunca pudo advertir el peligro en el que se encontraba.

Aquellos aparentemente inofensivos insectos, pronto demostraron estar hechos de lo que parecía ser papel negro y aquellos bichos, al menos los que estaban detrás de él, comenzando a adoptar la forma de Kunai que se mantenían suspendidos en el aire.

El pobre Shinobi no pudo darse cuenta de que nada hasta que fue muy tarde y todos aquellos proyectiles lo impactaron por la espalda, dejándolo incrédulo hasta antes de que uno le atravesara la cabeza a la altura de la frente y callera pesadamente al suelo. Segundos después las polillas y los proyectiles se unieron en un remolino de hojas de papel negras que adoptaron rápidamente la forma de Konan.

002-UD inmediatamente selló el sangrante cadáver en un pergamino para continuar con el plan, mientras que no muy lejos de la zona, sus compañeras continuaban cazando a los ANBU de Kumo…

Así como aquellos cuatro, poco a poco los ANBU de Kumo eran asesinados uno por uno en las emboscadas de las siniestras sirvientes del Arma Definitiva para preparar el terreno de cara a la ofensiva final contra Yoruichi Shihouin y Francesca Mila Rose.

…

 **Notas**

Como es obvio, no consideré necesario explicar el desarrollo de la conclusión de la batalla entre Koharu y el Deadly Trio, además de que las tres me encantan y no fue fácil describirlas mutiladas como para encima detallar el cómo las dejaron así.

En lo concerniente al complot de Danzou y Homura, ellos daban por exitosa su artimaña contra Koharu sin que les pasara por la cabeza que la viejita tuviera de vuelta su juventud y por eso dieron por sentado que la castaña ya estaba sentenciada, por eso no le dieron la debida importancia al intento de asesinato.

En cuanto al asunto Samui-Kushina, traté de ser lo más claro posible en cuanto a que se montó una historia mala adrede, parodiando una película porno en el sentido de ser una mala trama donde el fin último es el sexo y los fetiches, si es que los hay, de la misma. Además, esa supuesta vida normal que la rubia y la pelirroja han sido condicionadas a creer, será una especie de trama secundaria, si bien su convivencia pronto se encausará hacia la temática general del fic.

Sobre el estado de las esclavas totalmente cubiertas por la materia oscura, es un estado creado primeramente para combate, con el fin de que no haya distracción alguna para complementar la misión, además de que así se oculta la identidad de la esclava en cuestión, sin mencionar que una de las propiedades de la materia oscura es que oculta las emisiones de Chakra de la esclava que la vista, por ello la cobertura total excepto por los ojos.

Y fuera de un poco más de resistencia, la Dorei no es como Venom en el sentido de otorgarle súper fuerza o demás al usuario. Hay excepciones como Konan, que al ser cubierta por la Materia Oscura y convertirse en hojas de papel, es como si una mica las cubriera, con lo que eso implica.

De momento es todo.


	15. XIV: Tempestad Naranja - Depredador

**Uzumaki's Strongest Weapon**

…

Como lo dije antes, trataré de ponerme un poco al corriente con esta historia, porque por 'X' o por 'Y', no he podido avanzar como lo desearía. Sin más que decir, paso a los reviews:

 **UpTheIron:** Gracias, espero continuar con más frecuencia.

 **Loquin:** Lo de Kushina y Samui es simplemente una especie de telenovela retorcida en una mala película porno… XD

 **Gjr-sama:** Gracias. Hm… Pues realmente Doujin como tal, no sé de ninguno. Hay ciertos comics de origen occidental, pero tristemente no hay uno puramente NaruKushi.

 **xXm3ch3Xx:** Boruto sabrá de la peor forma que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde y sea muy tarde para él. Ahora pasamos a la confrontación directa con Yoruichi y Franceska.

 **Tsuna Dragneel:** Gracias, ya está.

 **x29:** A mí me gusta ese tipo de Hinata, ya que el verla en su forma tímida y la descarada es contrastantemente atractivo para mí. Sobre Chun-Li, Mai y Kasumi, pues sólo puedo decir que dolió, pero era necesario. Lo de Samui y Naruko en parte también fue por la premura de tener a la rubia lista para el combate. En cuanto a lo de la infiltración y demás, la verdad quise darle un aire Ninja en lo posible, con ataques despiadados y a traición por ejemplo.

 **miguelgiulano(punto)co** **:** Sobre Naruko y Samui en sociedad, ya tengo un par de ideas que coinciden bastante con lo que propones.

 **OTAKUFire:** Para Chouchou tengo ciertas cosas en mente y llegado el momento, será bien retribuida, je, je, je… Sobre sus aliados y demás, la verdad, el chico será bastante solitario durante su devenir, si bien en el futuro ya tengo planeado algo ahí, aunque no será el Nara, ya que en su momento necesitaré también que haya gente destacada en el bando enemigo para que no todo sea fácil.

 **El Primordial385:** Gracias, la festividad fue muy buena y es de las que más me gustan a lo largo del año. Así es, el niño rata irá cayendo más y más de forma inevitable, ya que él mismo se buscó su ruina cuando nadie le hacía caso realmente. Sobre Samui y Naruko, eso también se debió a la necesidad de tener activa a la mujer con la capacidad de combate del Yondaime, con el fin de tener un as bajo la manga por decirlo así. Lo de Hanabi creo que irá quedando claro a partir de este capítulo. Sobre el encuentro Hyuga, tengo algo pensando, pero irá más allá.

 **Alexzero:** Boruto está solo en parte por sus complejos y sus ideas tontas que le costarán más y más caro. Los Uzumaki tenían como objetivo castigar al mundo que los destruyó, pero ese castigo realmente será terrible.

 **KuroNanashi:** Gracias. Pues bien, sobre lo de Yoruichi principalmente, puedo decir que en el futuro será distinto a lo de las víctimas anteriores del Arma Definitiva.

 **bladetri:** Visto :v

 **daniel2610994:** Bien, el Deadly Trio dará mucho de qué hablar en el futuro y sabemos a qué me refiero, jo, jo, jo… Sobre lo de la familia, pues hay formas de que se conozcan a fondo… Yoruichi y Mila Rose, sólo puedo decir que será algo distinto con ellas a lo que se ha visto previamente en la historia sobre el 'reclutamiento', por llamarle de alguna manera.

 **Trollmemex:** Gracias, espero actualizar más frecuentemente.

 **XLUFERX (4):** En gustos se rompen géneros y la verdad, no sé si sea un fanfic que salga de lo común, pero realmente sólo quiero contar una historia y si tiene cierto nivel en cuanto a la estructura es en parte porque me gusta esto, pero no deseo profundizar tanto en la complejidad del texto. Como asiduo lector de libros, me gusta disfrutar la lectura en base a la significación y no tanto al paradigma, pero se agradece como bien mencionas, ciertos estándares de ortografía y estructura. Sobre la realización, la verdad sea dicha, me gusta avanzar a como me lleve la narrativa misma para mantener la cohesión en el contenido.

Ya respondido todo, continuó con la historia:

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

 _Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o mías o documentos._

" _Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos de los personajes…_ "

…

 **Capítulo 14: Tempestad Naranja - Depredador**

…

Un ANBU de Kumo se retiró la máscara para revelar a un joven de tez pálida y cabello blanco.

Se arrodilló cerca de un ojo de agua para tomar del líquido y refrescarse un poco. Con los sentidos alerta en base al entrenamiento especial para percibir Chakra se mantenía tranquilo, ya que no sería tomado con la guardia baja, por lo que se confió y además de tomar agua, comenzó a lavarse la cara, ya que llevaba todo el día con la máscara puesta.

\- ¡Gah…!-

Lanzó un alarido de dolor. Mientras se levantaba para humedecer su alba cabellera a los hombros, su brazo derecho, cercenado violenta y súbitamente a la mitad del bíceps, voló en el aire haciendo varios extraños antes de caer al suelo. Se tomó el sangrante muñón entre sus gemidos, tratando de calmarse a pesar del agudo dolor, ya que su atacante, aquella mujer de entallado traje negro que cubría todo su cuerpo con excepción de sus ojos, se colocaba delante de él, con una postura de pelea particular en cuatro patas, emitiendo ruidos extraños como si de un animal salvaje se tratara.

\- Grrr…- 009-UD se mantenía en su particular posición de combate, gruñendo y enseñando sus filosos colmillos

\- M-Maldición…- El ANBU de Kumo miraba con creciente temor a la extraña enemiga.

Trató de pensar quién o qué era lo que estaba justo frente a él. Ciertamente, la inteligencia de Kumo sabía sobre la existencia de la organización clandestina de Konoha, Ne… Pero esa enemiga no parecía ser parte de esos individuos, ya que todos usaban uniforma de la aldea Ninja de la Nación del Fuego.

Peor aún, a pesar del entrenamiento para detección de Chakra que había recibido, no pudo detectar el sorpresivo ataque que recibió, lo que le costó su extremidad y quedar en una situación bastante desventajosa contra esa feroz y misteriosa enemiga.

\- Kh… ¡No me daré por vencido tan fácil!-

Sin embargo, la pelea fue muy fácil para la agresora…

Simplemente esperó a que su presa se desangrara lentamente manteniéndolo a la defensiva y sin atacarlo, esperando a que su vida escapara por la sangre de su brazo cercenado lentamente. El ANBU pronto se dio cuenta también de que no tenía mucho tiempo y sin percatarse de ello, cayó en el juego de su victimaria, lanzándose hacia ella y siendo esquivado con cada vez mayor facilidad.

Mareo, cansancio, frío gradual…

Lentamente comenzaba a morir y sus ataques eran cada vez más lentos, hasta que llegó el momento en que la esclava Uzumaki comenzó a atacarlo. Primero lo envió al suelo con un puñetazo contundente y luego, ante sus gritos de dolor y sufrimiento, le pisó sin consideración alguna su miembro mutilado, incitando a que la hemorragia fluyera más intensamente.

Entonces, colocó su mano derecha delante de su rostro con los dedos, índice y medio, estirados, emulando la 'v' de la victoria y sin más, le reventó los ojos a su enemigo, quien lanzó un alarido de dolor y comenzó a retorcerse en la medida que le dieron sus posibilidades antes de que la segunda hemorragia, más intensa que la primera, terminara por arrebatarle la vida.

\- Uno menos y quedan cinco- Murmuró indiferente 009-UD antes de dirigirse a la siguiente tarea de su misión.

…

Los cinco ANBU de Kumo que quedaban, sintieron la súbita desaparición de sus otros compañeros y se reagruparon para avanzar conjuntamente. Era una realidad que se trataba de una misión riesgosa y por eso habían recibido su entrenamiento especial de detección de Chakra, con el fin de evitar estar en desventaja por ataques sorpresa del enemigo. Sin embargo, parecía que con todo y eso, aquellos cinco habían sido emboscados y aniquilados.

\- Debemos ser precavidos- Dijo serio el líder, mientras el grupo avanzaba cauteloso por el bosque -Sabíamos que no sería fácil escapar de Konoha… Ellos estaban conscientes del riesgo-

\- Es cierto- Asintió el segundo al mando -Además, entre menos seamos, más será el honor…-

\- Ahora estamos alerta, no podrán tomarnos desprevenidos, sea quien sea…- Retomó la palabra el ANBU que dirigía al grupo.

Pronto aquella afirmación fue brutalmente destrozada, ya que de algún punto ciego surgieron varios Kunai que se clavaron a su alrededor en un margen de 15 metros a la redonda. No parecía ser un problema realmente, pero los más experimentados, aquellos que habían sobrevivido a la anterior Guerra Ninja, pronto reconocieron los proyectiles incrustados en la tierra…

Eran lo Hiraishin Kunai (Kunai del Dios del Rayo Volador), las armas insignia del temido Yondaime Hokage.

"¡Imposible…!" Apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar el líder.

Uno de los Ninja pronto salió proyectado hacia su espalda tras recibir un sorpresivo ataque en su vientre, sin poder darse cuenta de ello hasta sentir el impacto destruyendo su uniforme y penetrando gradualmente su piel. Los otros cuatro sólo vieron impotentes cómo en el aire, sin haber salido de área de aquellos Kunai, recibía un segundo impacto en la espalda, pero antes de ser lanzando en dirección opuesta, volvía a tomar un segundo impacto en el vientre, el cual fue más violento que el primero recibido y ante el horror de los Ninja de Kumo, proyectó las entrañas del pobre desgraciado en todas direcciones en medio de un estallido de sangre violento.

El cuerpo con lo que le quedaba del estómago expuesto, cayó pesadamente al suelo, mientras el pobre sujeto, incapaz de hablar, sólo miró suplicante a sus compañeros con sus últimas fuerzas, antes de fallecer.

\- ¡Rápido, todos espalda con espalda!- Gritó el líder -¡Si nos toma por la espalda estamos muertos!-

Prontamente los Ninja acataron la indicación y se colocaron en posición para aparentemente, no tener ningún punto ciego y poder ver aquellos ataques tan veloces como devastadores que como bien sabían por las memorias de guerra, eran contados los Shinobi y las Kunoichi que podían peleas a esos niveles de velocidad.

\- ¡¿Qué no el Kiiroi Senkou estaba muerto?!- Gritó uno de los enmascarados, comenzando a ser dominado por el miedo

\- ¡Claro que está muerto!- Agregó otro ANBU -¡Murió para sellar al Kyuubi! ¡Fue lo que nos dijo la inteligencia!-

\- ¡¿Y cómo explicas eso?!- Exclamó irritado otro, señalando enérgicamente los Hiraishin Kunai

\- ¡No se distraigan!- Los reprendió su líder -¡Si quieren respuestas, asegúrense de sobrevivir primero!-

El Shinobi que había hecho la primera pregunta fue la siguiente víctima. Todos estaban mirando al frente, tratando de divisar al atacante que no reaccionaron con la velocidad requerida a un Kunai que surcó el aire a unos metros sobre su cabeza, bajo el cual se manifestó nuevamente aquella sombra siniestra que con el famoso Jutsu Rasengan (Esfera Espiral) en mano se enfiló cayendo en picada hacia su siguiente víctima, impactando aquella esfera de Chakra perfectamente formada en la cabeza del ANBU, proyectando los pedazos del cráneo y luego el cerebro en todas direcciones, antes de volver a teletransportarse con el temible Ninjutsu Espacio-Tiempo para desaparecer a los ojos de sus enemigos.

El cuerpo sin cabeza cayó en seco al suelo, para creciente miedo de los Ninja de Kumo.

"No hay forma de que podamos vencer al Kiiroi Senkou" Pensó frustrado el líder ANBU

\- ¡Sal miserable!- Exclamó uno de ellos, visiblemente indignado tras la muerte de sus dos camaradas -¡Vas a pagar lo que…!- Interrumpió su reclamo súbitamente -¡Ah…!-

Uno de los temidos proyectiles se clavó en su estómago para su sorpresa. Menos de un segundo después, la oscura silueta apareció delante de él y le cortó una garganta con un tajo seco, provocándole una hemorragia que rápidamente lo ahogó en su propia sangre, cayendo sin vida rápidamente mientras el misterio enemigo desaparecía nuevamente.

\- ¿Q-Qué hacemos?- A pesar de ser un Ninja entrenado para el asesinato, no pudo evitar sentir miedo en lo más profundo de su ser al ver la forma tan simple como sus compañeros fueron asesinados

\- Siendo sincero, no lo sé…- Replicó serio el líder "La única alternativa sería…"

\- ¡Yo me largo de aquí…!- Gritó el otro ANBU lanzándose a correr en un intento desesperado por escapar, para horror de su líder.

El enmascarado vio todo como si fuera en cámara lenta. Su compañero, víctima de un terror atroz, se dirigió sin darse cuenta, a la zona donde había una concentración mayor de Kunai y de un momento a otro, pudo ver cómo su camarada recibió varios Rasengan al mismo tiempo por todo su cuerpo, siendo totalmente destrozando mientras los trozos de su cuerpo salían disparados hacia todos lados y la sangre salpicaba en todas direcciones, mientras que nuevamente, el enemigo desaparecía con una facilidad sinceramente espeluznante.

"F-Frío, debes permanecer frío…" Trató de calmarse el último Ninja de Kumo en ese lugar ante el desconsolador escenario, realizando un sello de mano "Debes esperar…" Entonces, sintió la súbita puñalada en el centro de su espina "¡Ahora!" Empuñando un Kunai propio, se dio media vuelta haciendo gala de sus buenos reflejos y lanzó una puñalada certeza al frente.

Su único y desesperado plan era aprovechar el momento en que su enemigo lo atacara, para contraatacar él a su vez, deseando tener la fortuna de poder asestarle un golpe letal al corazón…

Sin embargo, el golpe simplemente fue al aire, ya que el enemigo había desaparecido una vez más.

\- Muere…- Escuchó aquél murmullo a su espalda.

En un segundo intento por lanzar su ataque, el líder de los ANBU eliminados se dio media vuelta, sólo para recibir en el vientre un Rasengan que lo proyectó hacia la oscuridad del bosque…

003-UD observó a su enemigo desaparecer entre las sombras de los árboles tras su ataque.

"Los ANBU de Kumo han sido aniquilados, procedo a la siguiente fase del plan…" Pensó mientras comenzaba con el sellado de los cuerpos a su alrededor.

…

Yoruichi, Franceska y Shizuka esperaban a los ANBU en el punto de reunión acordado, el cual se encontraba a 20 kilómetros de Konoha, en un claro del extenso bosque. Ya llevaban más de 15 minutos de retraso y eso comenzaba a impacientar a las tres Kunoichi.

\- ¡Esos inútiles ya se tardaron!- Exclamó la castaña con su clásico mal humor -Que se jodan, vámonos-

\- Debemos esperar, el plazo que acordamos para la tolerancia fue de 20 minutos tras la operación- Dijo la pelimorada, mirando que su reloj ya indicaba las 12:25 -En todo caso, 5 minutos más y nos iremos con o sin ellos-

\- ¿Los Hyuga los habrán rastreado?- Cuestionó la azabache, sosteniendo con sutileza el pañuelo con cloroformo en el rostro de la pequeña Hyuga para mantenerla dormida

\- No… Por eso se pensó en que la operación se realizara a la medianoche, ya que si logramos ocultar nuestra firma de Chakra, para los Hyuga sería prácticamente localizarnos en medio de la oscuridad, ya que su habilidad de rastreo está sustentada en la capacidad de observar el Chakra del enemigo y si no pueden ver eso, su habilidad del Byakugan no difiere mucho que la de cualquiera fuera del poder ver a través de los objetos- Contestó seria Yoruichi -Aunque… Si realmente los ANBU de NE intentaron atacarlos, puede que haya vuelto a pasar-

\- Hasta cierto punto, tienen razón…-

Las tres Kunoichi de Kumo orientaron su mirada al frente mientras aquél rubio de marcas en las mejillas similares a bigotes emergió de las sombras, luciendo aquél traje negro que mostraba su tonificado cuerpo, obvio resultado de un intenso acondicionamiento físico y una sonrisa socarrona.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, enano?- Preguntó irritada Mila

\- Lo que sea, ha oído demasiado- Sentenció la líder, endureciendo la mirada

\- Vamos, chicas…- El Genin tornó perversa su expresión -Sólo quiero jugar un poco… ¿No les interesa?-

\- En este momento no estoy para estupideces, mocoso- Yoruichi blandió un Kunai hacia el Arma Definitiva -Además… ¡Ya estás muerto!-

Haciendo gala de su asombrosa velocidad, la Kunoichi se lanzó hacia el enano con el afán de apuñalarlo rápidamente, pero justo cuando estuvo de asestar el golpe, salió proyectada hacia su espalda después de recibir una violenta patada por parte de una de las Ninja que descendía para posarse delante del Uzumaki. La Kunoichi de Kumo dio varios giros antes de detenerse delante de sus compañeras. Mila avanzó rápidamente para emparejarse con su cuñada y Yoruichi se reincorporó al instante.

\- ¿Hm?-

La amante del Raikage observó analíticamente a las recién llegadas: Kushina y Konan, que lucían la Dorei en la forma original, ya con el rostro descubierto, aunque todavía reflejando el Sharingan en su mirada fría e inexpresiva.

"Akashio y Aoishio…" La morena endureció la mirada "Esto se está complicando bastante" Sonrió sutilmente para aparentar la confianza que estaba perdiendo -¿Acaso quieres venganza?- Dirigió su pregunta a la pelirroja

\- Podría decirse…- Contestó Naruto, colocándose entre sus sometidas madres -Aunque mi objetivo, realmente es otro…-

La Shihouin se mostró extraña con el comportamiento del chico, ya que no parecía ser el Genin ordinario que vio luchar durante aquella pelea de exhibición, sino un ser distinto y misterioso, era más probable que se tratara del cerebro detrás de las dos expertas Kunoichi enemigas, ya que ninguna se molestó siquiera en hacerle el menor caso y mantenían esa mirada inexpresiva y vacía, como si estuvieran bajo algún Genjutsu o algo así…

\- ¡Yoruichi-sama!- Gritó desconcertada la pelinegra del trío

\- ¡Shizuka!- Exclamó la líder del grupo junto a su cuñada, volteando ambas confundidas hacia atrás.

Las dos morenas simplemente vieron cómo su compañera era sometida por Mabui, la secretaria anterior del Raikage, quien le aplicaba una llave en el cuello al tiempo que realizaba unos sellos de mano sobre su hombro izquierdo mientras que Shizuka y Hanabi Hyuga eran rápidamente envueltas por una especie de resina oscura que las cubrió completamente. La morena de cabello gris sonreía en forma burlona, manifestando los mismos ojos que las Dos Mareas…

\- ¡¿Mabui?!- Cuestionaron desconcertadas las Kunoichi de Kumo mientras la materia oscura curbía por completo a la peligris

\- ¡Tensou no Jutsu (Técnica de Transferencia Celestial)…!-

Dejando a Yoruichi y Mila visiblemente contrariadas, su otrora compañera desapareció en un destello repentino de luz similar a un relámpago junto con la Ninja Médico y la pequeña Hyuga. Ambas morenas se mostraron visiblemente descolocadas por el giro que estaban dando los acontecimientos y más que nada, por el cada vez más extraño encuentro con el chico rubio.

Una ansiosa y cada vez más nerviosa Mila, pensaba que realmente no tenía que estar en ese lugar, pero su hermano la terminó obligando a participar en esa ridícula misión que desde el comienzo a ella le dio mala espina. Sin embargo, todavía veía a Naruto como un simple mocoso que no tenía idea de lo que realmente significaba la guerra en un mundo tan retorcido como el Ninja, así que al final iba a hacerlo pedazos con sus propias manos para que se llevara esa lección al otro mundo.

Haciendo gala de su sangre fría, Yoruichi reflexionaba detenidamente lo que estaba pasando: bien ese chiquillo y aquellas afamadas Kunoichi pudieron emboscarlas dentro de Konoha para evitar el secuestro de Hanabi Hyuga y llevarse una gloria más, además de dejar a Kumo en una situación precaria si lograban capturarlas… Aunque ella primero mataría por la espalda a Franceska, a Shizuka y luego se suicidaría para evitar que eso pasara.

Una posibilidad pasó por la mente de la Ninja de cabello morado, algo tan ridículo que parecería una historia sacada de una mente retorcida antes que una contundente realidad...

Pero la fugaz y desconcertante intervención de la antigua asistente de A, parecía confirmar su disparatada hipótesis.

\- Comprendo- Yoruichi llamó la atención del Arma Definitiva -Esa forma de niño es tu subterfugio… ¿No es así? Sólo es la máscara de algo temible-

\- Hm…- El rubio entrecerró la mirada -Me sorprende que me visualices de esa forma-

\- En el Ninkai, la lo único que se puede esperar, es lo inesperado…- Replicó la morena, concluyente -Mila...- Dijo sin dejar de mirar detenidamente al Uzumaki -Debemos acabar con ese chiquillo sin importar lo que pase, se nota que es demasiado peligroso-

\- Ya verá ese enano cretino- La hermana del Raikage comenzó a tronarse los nudillos -¡Voy a borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro!-

\- Creo que tú tienes tus propios problemas, gorila…- El chico torció su sonrisa hacia un costado

\- ¡¿A quién le dice gorila?!- Estalló la Kunoichi en una de sus conocidas rabietas -¡Voy a hacerte pedazos!-

\- ¡Espera, Mila!- Yoruichi observó contrariada a su cuñada lanzarse precipitadamente hacia su enemigo.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el chico, quien se mostró extrañamente confiado al ver que aquella imponente mujer se dirigía hacia él con una destacable velocidad al tiempo que su brazo izquierdo tomaba impulso para lanzarle uno de sus devastadores golpes. Sin embargo, pronto la expresión de la amante del Raikage se tornó atónita, al ver cómo entre Franceska y el Uzumaki se clavó un Kunai de mango amarillo en el suelo y al instante apareció una mujer vestida de la misma forma que las Dos Mareas, de cabello rubio a los hombros y flequillo Hime, la cual se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la castaña, pero la alcanzó a tocar en la espalda y en un parpadeo, las dos despareciendo en un efímero resplandor amarillo.

Cuando pudo procesar lo que había sucedido de un segundo a otro, la Shihouin se mostró realmente descolocada al darse cuenta de que había presenciado el temido Hiraishin no Jutsu, que durante la Guerra Ninja, había sido fundamental para que Minato Namikaze destrozara batallones enteros de Ninja y no pocos, de su aldea.

\- Imposible…- La pelimorada no pudo ocultar su sorpresa

\- ¿No es asombroso?- El rubio cerró los ojos, manteniendo su intimidante sonrisa -Parece como un truco de magia… Y ahora, estás sola contra nosotros-

\- ¡¿Dónde está Mila?!- Replicó Yoruichi, encarando firme a Saikyou Buki

\- Deberías dejar de preocuparte por ella…-

La morena observó desconcertada al chico, ya que dio un paso al frente y adoptó una posición de lucha con el brazo derecho delante de su rostro y el puño izquierdo cerca de su cintura.

Normalmente, para Yoruichi Shihouin, Ninja élite de Kumo, sería una broma de mal gusto ver a un mocoso como ese rubio colocarse frente a ella como si fuera capaz de enfrentarla. Sin embargo, el escenario en el que estaban, con el pendiente de que tal vez las fuerzas de Konoha estuvieran cerca para apresarla y más, que nada, la tan sorpresiva como desconcertante traición de la supuestamente retirada Mabui y el estar delante de Kushina Uzumaki y Konan de Ame, provocaron un deje de incertidumbre en el sentir de la morena, algo que nunca le había sucedido antes…

\- Y deberías empezar a preocuparte por ti…-

…

Franceska Mila Rose cayó pesadamente al suelo, pero se reincorporó al instante para darse cuenta de que había sido separada de su compañera. Rápidamente adoptó pose de pelea mientras comenzaba a alternar su mirada en todas direcciones con el fin de evitar ser sorprendida.

Estaba realmente furiosa por la impertinencia de aquél mocoso que se creía lo suficientemente capaz como para enfrentar a las dos mejores Kunoichi de Kumo aunque recibiera ayuda de Kushina Uzumaki y Konan de Ame…

Cuando lo tuviera enfrente, literalmente, pensaba matarlo a golpes.

\- ¡Maldito chiquillo!- Bramó al aire la fornida castaña, dándose cuenta de que estaba en una región de grandes árboles que cubrían todo el lugar -¡No seas cobarde! ¡Sal de tu escondite, enano mugroso!-

Súbitamente ladeó su cuerpo para evadir un ataque de una palma rodeada de Chakra. Cuando se orientó para observar a su enemiga, se encontró con la figura de Hinata Hyuga, quien también la observaba fijamente con su Doujutsu activado.

\- Una Hyuga…- Murmuró seria la hermana del Raikage "Entonces, los Hyuuga nos han estado rastreando" Pensó erróneamente la morena -¡Maldita sea! ¡Tengo que acabar rápido con esto!- Apretó los dientes, mostrándose furiosa.

Franceska se lanzó al frente, lista para destrozar a la mujer de largo cabello azul con uno de sus poderosos golpes, tomando vuelo para usar el puño izquierdo durante su trayectoria. Estaba por lanzar su golpe contra la indiferente Hinata, cuando esta desapareció en un resplandor fugaz de color amarillo, justo como el que la había separado de su cuñada y la había transportado a ese lugar.

Apenas pudo recomponerse para derrapar un par de metros y lograr detenerse para darse media vuelta y seguir buscando a su nueva enemiga.

\- ¡Sal y pelea, maldita Hyuga!- Bramó iracunda la exuberante y musculosa castaña -¡Voy a hacerte pedazos!- Gritaba mientras observaba alternadamente en varios puntos.

Entonces, del cielo cayeron varios Kunai que se clavaron en el suelo, los cuales no tardó mucho en reconocer como los proyectiles que usara el Yondaime Hokage durante la guerra. Ella estuvo en el campo de batalla un par de veces contra ese terrible enemigo y sabía muy bien lo que estar rodeada de esas cosas significaba…

\- Me tienes que estar jodiendo…- Murmuró realmente contrariada -¡La inteligencia de Kumo es una porquería!- Nuevamente, gracias a sus extraordinarios reflejos, pudo esquivar un nuevo intento de la Hyuga por asestarle uno de sus temibles golpes

\- Eres fuerte, Franceska Mila Rose de Kumo, media hermana menor del Yondaime Raikage, A Rose e hija del Sandaime Raikage, Z Rose…- Delante de la castaña apareció Koharu Utatane, cruzada de brazos y sonriendo suavemente, con el mismo Dojutsu presente en sus ojos que Kushina y Konan -Y tu fuerza nos será útil en el futuro-

\- Vamos a ver si me atrapas…- Nuevamente, la castaña se lanzó al frente para atacar a su enemiga -¡Cuando te atrape voy a aplastarte el cráneo!-

El ataque había sido veloz e inesperado, por lo que parecía ser certero en esa ocasión. Sin embargo, nuevamente aquél brillo se manifestaba para evitar que su violento puñetazo diera en el blanco. El golpe continuó su trayectoria y se siguió de filo para destrozar varios árboles con absurda facilidad. La Kunoichi de piel ébano pronto se reorientó para tratar de ubicar al enemigo.

\- ¡Cómo odio esa maldita luz!- Bramó fuera de si la morena -Ah…- De un momento a otro, su rostro cambió a una expresión de incredulidad tras manifestar un estallido de Chakra en su espalda -D-Diablos…-

Delante de ella y con el brazo derecho extendido para que su mano impactara el marcado abdomen oscuro, la peliazul le había lanzado un poderoso golpe del Juuken (Puño Suave) que recibió de lleno, sin posibilidad alguna de defenderse. Tras la hermosa mujer del Byakugan, Samui la abrazaba de forma sugerente con el brazo izquierdo rodeando su cuello y el derecho acariciando su pierna derecha.

Sus ojos también dejaban ver el Sharingan.

\- M-Maldita…- Mila se inclinó un poco como señal de que le había afectado bastante el ataque -¡Te tengo!- Aprovechó el momento para contraatacar con un sorpresivo golpe, pero al instante, sus enemigas volvieron a desaparecer.

Cuando vio que su ataque había fallado nuevamente, Franceska se inclinó un poco para mitigar el dolor del golpe, ya que si bien no había señales de daño externo en su cuerpo, podía sentir cómo los músculos de su torso se contraían y le dificultaban un poco la respiración.

\- Hasta la persona capaz de acabar con un tigre de un golpe, puede morir si lo atacan cientos de mosquitos…- Koharu reapareció a su espalda, mientras se reincorporaba lentamente -¿Entiendes?- La mujer de piel ébano endurecía su expresión, lista para seguir combatiendo

\- ¡Ahora verás!- Ahora Mila se enfocó en la castaña del Consejo de Konoha y aprovechó la cercanía para lanzarle una patada -¡Maldición!- Otra vez, sus enemiga se había desvanecido en aquella luz súbita -¡Gah…!-

El estallido de Chakra característico de los golpes del Juuken se volvió a hacer presente en su espalda, tras recibir otro impacto directo del ataque de Hinata y ahora tosió un poco de sangre, mientras se doblaba ligeramente. Se limpió el líquido vital, que lentamente comenzaba a surgir de las comisuras de sus labios con su brazo izquierdo y se acuclilló al sentir cómo los músculos de su vientre se contraían lentamente…

\- ¿Ves?- La veterana Kunoichi comenzó a susurrarle en su oído izquierdo, dejándola sorprendida por la facilidad con la que se acercó a ella -Poco a poco te estamos matando y tú eres incapaz de defenderte… Si te rindes, tal vez te vaya mejor-

Mila no pudo reaccionar ante la súbita patada que una indiferente Samui le lanzó su justo a su cara, la cual la envió varios metros hacia atrás tras formar un surco en la tierra con su espalda… Se sentía desorientada al no poder percibir el Chakra de sus enemigas a pesar de que estaba aplicando al pie de la letra lo aprendido en el entrenamiento de percepción de Chakra.

Se comenzó a levantar lentamente, recargando sus manos en el suelo.

\- E-Eso… Eso ya lo veremos…-

La morena de macizo cuerpo lanzó un gancho alto de forma sorpresiva, deduciendo que su enemiga de Byakugan trataría de atacarla en esa precaria posición. El pensamiento fue acertado y parecía que el golpe acertaría en su objetivo… Nuevamente, aquél destello se hizo presente frustrando su intento nuevamente, dejándola totalmente desconcertada.

\- J-Jodido Hiraishin…- Murmuró Franceska, terminando por ponerse de pie -Kh…- Otro golpe en su marcado vientre la dobló -Maldición…-

\- Ya no puedes hacer nada… Si te dieras por vencida, dejarías de sufrir…- Nuevamente, la castaña de Konoha se apareció detrás de ella

\- J-Jamás…- Rugió la musculosa mujer -¡Primero muerta!- Como pudo, se puso de pie para intentar atacar de nuevo a la única de sus enemigas que le hablaba -¡Trágate esto!- En esta ocasión, Mila intentó con una patada baja para tomar desprevenida a su oponente.

Sin embargo, era evidente que el Hirashin no Jutsu se ejecutaba casi al instante y superaba su velocidad de reacción, por lo que le era imposible contraatacar de forma efectiva y su intento falló otra vez. Entonces, fue que poco a poco la incertidumbre comenzó a apoderarse de ella…

La velocidad no era su principal virtud y si bien sus reflejos eran muy buenos, eso no compensaba la enorme desventaja de tener que enfrentarse al Ninjutsu Espacio-Tiempo más veloz de todos y peor aún, en inferioridad numérica.

\- No me rendiré…- Mila se levantó para continuar -No debo…-

\- ¡Rasengan!- Con un extraordinario salto mortal hacia atrás, pudo esquivar el letal Jutsu del Yondaime Hokage que apuntaba al centro de su espina ejecutado por aquella rubia voluptuosa

\- ¡Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou (Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas)!-

Franceska Mila Rose quedó totalmente atónita…

Fue cuestión de un par de segundos, pero pudo ver cómo la mujer Hyuga se lanzó de lleno contra ella, mientras apenas empezaba a recomponerse para caer al suelo.

Con los dedos medio e índice de cada mano, Hinata dejó caer la secuencia de impactos que tenían como objetivo incapacitar al enemigo en forma de un auténtico vendaval de golpes casi imperceptibles: dos directo a los muslos, luego otros dos en medio de los hombros, posteriormente cuatro apuntando a los brazos y antebrazos, a continuación ocho más, distribuidos en el torso a la altura de los riñones, corazón, hígado, esternón y repartidos en las costillas, después dieciséis repitiendo cada uno de los puntos anteriores y finalmente, treinta y dos lanzados nuevamente a cada uno de los puntos atacados anteriormente, además de las articulaciones de la morena, que simplemente sintió cada uno de los sesenta y cuatro golpes como proyectiles sin punta que terminaron por lanzarla hacia atrás, todavía en su posición para estrellarse violentamente contra un árbol que cayó derribado tras ella estrellarse de cara contra la tierra.

\- N-No…- El daño interno en Mila era demasiado, pero aún así intentó ponerse de pie para intentar luchar -N-No me voy a rendir…-

\- ¿Sigues resistiéndote? Pues no me parece…- Koharu se acercó a su indefensa víctima, flanqueada por las otras dos mujeres que estaban en un estado de sumisión y obediencia todavía más profundo que el suyo -A ver si así te estás quieta…- Tomó un Kunai de entre sus ropas y lo sostuvo con la mano derecha

\- ¡Ah…!- Koharu apuñaló las dos pantorrillas de la Kunoichi de Kumo, provocándole un alarido de dolor

\- Veo que eres terca- La castaña de Konoha observó regocijada cómo la castaña de Kumo todavía continuó tratando de levantarse -Pues no me parece…-

\- ¡Gah…!- La morena sollozó horriblemente cuando sintió dos cortes en la unión de sus hombros con su torso y finalmente se dejó caer de cara al suelo

\- Hasta que te calmaste…- La veterana Kunoichi observó cómo de los ojos de su enemiga comenzaron a surgir lágrimas de impotencia y dolor

"¡Sabía que este plan era una total estupidez!" Franceska apretó los dientes para no darse a sus enemigas el gusto de escucharla llorar a pesar del sufrimiento "A, B… ¡Sáquenme de aquí!" Pensó en medio de su creciente desesperación

\- Vaya, a pesar de ser una Kunoichi con músculos de hombre, veo que puedes llorar como toda una mujercita… ¡Ja, ja, ja!-

Las carcajadas de Koharu Utatane resonaron en la mente de Mila, hasta que el daño interno y la pérdida de sangre terminaron por robarle la consciencia…

…

El choque de Kunai provocó varias chispas y el breve, pero intenso duelo de fuerza provocó más antes de que Naruto y Yoruichi tomaran distancias para continuar analizándose. Para la morena, resultaba desconcertante que aquél chiquillo pudiera igualarla en velocidad, además de que detrás de él, la Marea Roja y la Marea Azul se mantuvieran con esas expresiones frías y esa rigidez desconcertante.

Los tomoe del Sharingan del chico giraban de forma sutil, analizando sus movimientos.

¿Qué planeaba? ¿Qué quería el rubio? Esas preguntas se repetían en la mente de la pelimorada, ya que parecía estarla estudiando en vez de tratar de capturarla o matarla lo más pronto posible para revelar todo el asunto del intento de secuestro de Hanabi Hyuga…

Pero lejos de eso, el chico parecía tener su propia agenda.

En el pasado, su amante la había enviado a uno de los tantos escondites del Sannin Orochimaru para negociar con él y cuando lo tuvo enfrente, una sensación desagradable recorrió su espina, de forma similar a como se estaba sintiendo en ese momento, ya que aquellos ojos del Uzumaki le estaban provocando justamente la misma sensación…

"Debo darme prisa en acabar con el chiquillo, antes de que algo más pase…" Los ojos ámbar se mostraron severos "Además, me preocupa Mila… Si realmente Minato Namikaze está vivo, ella corre grave peligro…"

Naruto observaba detenidamente a la Ninja morena ya que realmente en un nivel muy alto como para mantenerse serena ante el desconcertante escenario delante de ella y encima de eso, darse cuenta de su verdadera naturaleza. Era la primera vez que se sentía descubierto, ya que ni siquiera Koharu en su momento, fue capaz de darse cuenta en un principio, que su verdadera esencia iba más allá de ser manipulado por el Kyuubi.

"No hay otro remedio…" De un momento a otro, un flujo de Chakra Raiton comenzó a rodear a la bella Kunoichi de Kumo -¡Raijuu Senkei: Kokubyou (Forma de Batalla de la Bestia Trueno: Gato Negro)!-

El Arma Definitiva observó expectante cómo aquél Chakra chirriante se liberó en todas direcciones durante varios segundos, para luego comenzar de nuevo a rodear su cuerpo. Su ropa quedo desgarrada en forma de un leotardo negro mientras que de su espalda baja surgió una cola de gato con esponjoso pelaje del mismo tono de su cabello. Sus brazos y piernas, a la altura de los codos y rodillas respectivamente, se recubrieron de una intensa corriente de Chakra Raiton y dos emanaciones del mismo tipo se manifestaron en su cabeza, asemejando puntiagudas orejas de gato. Se colocó a cuatro patas, mirando fijamente al rubio mientras aquél flujo eléctrico rodeaba sutilmente el resto de su cuerpo.

\- Vaya…- El rubio abrió ligeramente el compás y comenzó a realizar una serie de sellos de mano -Su Chakra aumentó de golpe-

"Con el poco raciocinio que me queda… Tengo que planear la estrategia…" Pensaba la pelimorada mientras endurecía su expresión, mostrando sus colmillos y una expresión más de una bestia salvaje que de una persona "Acabar con el chico y escapar lo más pronto que se pueda de Aoishio y Akashio…" Contrajo los dedos de manos y pies -¡Miau…!- Maulló intensamente al aire, liberando una onda eléctrica que agitó el lugar con el viento producido.

La forma que Yoruichi había adoptado asemejaba a un gato formado de Raiton y la Ninja más parecía ser el contenedor de dicha forma. El rubio fue quien comenzó a analizar a su enemiga… Y en el último segundo por milímetros alcanzó a esquivar ladeando su cuerpo, un zarpazo dirigido a su pecho, que fue capaz de cortar la materia oscura en forma de tres rasguños que por unos instantes manifestaron aquél Chakra eléctrico.

"Su velocidad aumentó bastante…" Pensó desconcertado el chico

\- ¡Miau!- Bramó la morena, reorientándose hacia su blanco -¡Voy a comerte como a un ratón…!- Gruñó, enseñando sus afilados colmillos

\- ¡Kinton: Shuusa (Elemento Metal: Cadenas Cazadoras)…!- Gritó el rubio tras terminar de realizar el sello 'Mi' (Serpiente).

A continuación, de su cuerpo surgieron varias cadenas plateadas con puntas de Kunai que se abalanzaron sobre la pelimorada a gran velocidad con el fin de clavarse en su cuerpo y restringirla. Sin embargo, haciendo gala de su extraordinaria agilidad en su transformación, Yoruichi esquivó cada uno de los ataques sin dejar de avanzar hacia su enemigo, mientras preparaba sus garras de Raiton para atacarlo.

\- ¡Gah…!- El chico gritó al recibir el violento zarpazo en su hombro izquierdo y se tomó el lugar afectado con la mano derecha al tiempo que la Ninja de Kumo se alejó -Maldita…-

\- Voy a… ¡Voy a cortarte en muchas partes!- Exclamó feroz la morena, mientras la sangre del Arma Definitiva en sus garras se evaporaba

\- Muy bien… Se acabó la Saikyou Buki amable- Murmuró con tranquila furia el Uzumaki al tiempo que su ojo izquierdo se convirtió en el Byakugan.

Solamente lo había estado teorizando, pero Naruto siempre tenía presente que suyo era el potencial para usar los dos Doujutsu al mismo tiempo. Si bien sería uno en cada ojo, podría aprovecharlo para mejorar su visión en general y así sacarle el máximo provecho a sus privilegiados ojos.

\- Muy bien… Parece funcionar- El chico enfocó a su feroz enemiga, pudiendo ver tanto su Sistema de Circulación de Chakra con el Byakugan, así como notar sus movimientos con el Sharingan -Vamos a hacerlo más interesante… ¡Soushou (Lanza Funeraria)!- De su palma derecha, surgió una estaca de hueso que esgrimió hacia la Shihouin

\- ¡Ahí voy! ¡Miau…!-

A extraordinaria velocidad, la Kunoichi se dirigió hacia el Uzumaki, preparando nuevamente sus garras eléctricas para atacar. Naruto pensó en la posibilidad de lanzar su ataque frontalmente, ya que seguramente Yoruichi no sería capaz de realizar una maniobra para esquivar a esa velocidad. Tomó vuelo y lanzó su estocada hacia delante, esperando impactar a la Ninja de Kumo.

De un momento a otro, la morena había desaparecido ante su aparente desconcierto.

"¡Te tengo…!" La pelimorada estaba sobre el rubio, levemente hacia la izquierda y lanzó su zarpazo en dirección al cuello del rubio

"Soushou" El chico sonrió en forma perversa

Del hombro izquierdo del Arma Definitiva, surgió otra estaca de hueso, la cual empaló a la Kunoichi en su vientre. Pudiendo ver a detalle la maniobra de la morena con su Sharingan y luego de forma ampliada con el Byakugan, fue capaz de seguir la asombrosamente ágil y veloz maniobra de su enemiga para luego planear su inesperado contraataque. Sin embargo, sintió el choque eléctrico del Chakra eléctrico por todo su cuerpo.

\- ¡Kh…!- En el último momento, Yoruichi fue capaz de darle un puntapié en la espalda, provocándole profundas heridas con sus garras y tomar impulso para liberarse y tomar distancia -Eso dolió…- Murmuró el chico, sintiendo la carne de su espalda arder por efecto tanto de la profundidad de la herida como del choque eléctrico

\- Miau…- La mujer también se mostraba afectada por la herida en su abdomen -Jodido enano…-

Tras ese primer choque, se enfrascaron en choques directos, la pelimorada usando sus temibles garras, mientras que Uzumaki utilizaba las estacas de hueso surgidas de las palmas de sus manos. Las heridas en sus cuerpos comenzaron a aparecer como tajos finos de los que la sangre surgía gradualmente, más y más. Los extraordinarios reflejos adquiridos por la poderosa Kunoichi apenas podían ser contrarrestados por la visión combinada de los dos Doujutsu del Uzumaki, quien forzaba aquella visión doble al límite con el fin de estar al nivel de la pelea. La velocidad claramente estaba a favor de la Shihouin, pero conforme aumentaba el desgaste de la batalla, la diferencia se fue reduciendo poco a poco.

Por otra parte, los continuos choques y zarpazos que recibía el Uzumaki en su cuerpo, iban provocando que se entumeciera a causa de la electricidad que rodeaba a la mujer. El combate iba haciéndose cada vez más lento y brutal por parte de ambos. Estocadas, tajos, zarpazos, mordiscos y demás, los realizaban cada vez con mayor saña.

Yoruichi mordió intensamente el brazo derecho de Naruto, quien al no poder soltarse simplemente agitando su extremidad, terminó por darle un golpe brutal en la cara a la bella mujer gato con su otra mano, mandándola unos metros atrás. En el aire, la morena pudo recomponerse para caer de pie y volver a lanzarse contra su enemigo. La visión combinada del rubio cada vez se armonizaba más y le era menos complicado reaccionar ante los veloces ataques de la pelimorada.

\- ¡Te voy a degollar!- Gritó la morena con sádica sonrisa -¡Nadie podrá reconocer tu cuerpo!-

"Su carácter se volvió totalmente distinto desde que asumió esa forma…" El chico se preparó para recibir a su enemiga.

Comenzó entonces un duelo entre las estocadas y las garras, tratando cada uno de los contendientes de impactar al enemigo. Se bloqueaban sus ataques al poder predecirse sus movimientos. Entonces, por un momento, los ojos del rubio se desactivaron y la mujer gato trató de darle un doble zarpazo en el pecho, pero el Uzumaki fue capaz instintivamente de colocar sus armas delante de su cuerpo para bloquear el ataque. Pronto, el rubio pudo reactivar sus Doujutsu, si bien el ojo de los Hyuga pasó a mostrarse en su ojo derecho, mientras que el ojo de los Uchiha se manifestó en su orbe derecha.

\- ¡Muy bien!- Agitando sus brazo y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, finalmente forzó a la morena a retroceder -¡Hora del final!-

\- ¡Entonces te mataré ahora!- Exclamó la pelimorada para luego maullar en dirección hacia la luna -¡Hasta nunca!-

Conforme el combate avanzaba, la Shihouin actuaba de forma más y más salvaje, detalle que no dejó pasar el rubio. Forzaba más y más sus ojos con el fin de inclinar el combate hacia su lado, prediciendo de forma cada vez más eficiente los movimientos de la Kunoichi de Kumo…

Yoruichi no gustaba de usar su Raijuu Senkei: Kokubyou, debido a que si bien su Chakra, velocidad y agilidad aumentaban enormemente, su raciocinio se veía disminuido al ir adquiriendo aquellos instintos de gato conforme se desarrollaran sus combates. Actuaba más y más como felino antes que como Kunoichi y ese era un factor riesgoso.

Sin embargo, sus movimientos se volvían sumamente complejos y por ende, a pesar de que el Arma Definitiva podía predecirlos por efecto de sus ojos, no le era posible esquivar todos los ataques que le lanzaba, por ello parecía estar en ventaja…

Y con el pasar de la pelea, la Ninja transformada fue olvidándose paulatinamente de que las dos famosas Kunoichi observaban la pelea a detalle.

"¡Un poco más!" El rubio lanzó una estocada con la estaca de su mano derecha y solamente gracias a su agilidad adquirida, la pelimorada pudo esquivar el ataque "Rayos…"

\- ¡Miau!- Haciendo un medio giro en el aire, la morena se lanzó hacia el chico ¡Raitsume (Garra Relámpago)!- El zarpazo de garras rodeadas de Chakra Raiton que tomó la forma de sierras dentadas iba directo a la cabeza del chico…

En ese momento, algo extraño sucedió: aquella visión mixta que tenía se unificó.

Una cosa era que su cerebro interpretara y mezclara las visiones que le otorgaban por separado el Sharingan y el Byakugan, mientras que otra muy distinta era recibir una percepción más compleja producto de mezclar ambas en la mente. Entonces, pudo ver todavía con más anticipación el ataque que con el Doujutsu Uchiha y ladear la cabeza con expresión milimétrica para sólo perder unos cuantos cabellos ante la mirada desconcertada de su transformada enemiga.

\- ¡Pudo esquivarlo!- Exclamó desconcertada la Kunoichi, posándose en cuatro patas ante su enemigo

"¿Qué demonios pasó?" El chico miró sorprendido su mano derecha al ser capaz de ver tanto su Sistema de Circulación de Chakra como el color de la energía "Esto es distinto… Es una percepción más clara" Continuaba reflexionando al tiempo que se movía con milimétrica precisión para esquivar una patada de su enemiga "Tengo la visión periférica del Byakugan sin el punto ciego, además de poder ver el nivel de las reservas de Chakra de la mujer como si usara el Sharingan…"

\- ¡Miau…!- La transformada Kunoichi se mostró sorprendida por la aparente agilidad que adquirió su enemigo -¡El mocoso ya no es tan palurdo!- Contrajo su cuerpo, de forma similar a como se erizaban los gatos que se sentían amenazados.

La Kunoichi de Kumo se sintió instintivamente intimidada al ver que los ojos del Uzumaki ya no reflejaban ni el Sharingan ni el Byakugan...

Ambos globos oculares del Arma Definitiva mostraban un espiral de tres vueltas en el que su pupila blanca era el centro del mismo, en un fondo color violeta. Aquél espiral giraba en sentido de las manecillas del reloj y era inevitablemente cautivador… Yoruichi tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar y continuar con la pelea tras ese momento desconcertante. Se lanzó al frente para tratar de acabar con el chiquillo y comenzó con una serie de zarpazos que Saikyou Buki evadía con la precisión necesaria apenas para no recibirlos.

El detalle milimétrico de sus desconcertantes nuevos ojos era armonioso, simplemente distinto, como si el rubio sólo deseara gastar la energía estrictamente necesaria para sus movimientos.

Los intentos de la Ninja transformada, para su creciente desesperación, no acertaban ni una sola vez. Aquél nuevo Doujutsu era una desventaja injusta para ella, ya que antes de su aparición, el combate paulatinamente se iba inclinando a su favor. Poco a poco, el cuerpo del rubio iba superando los daños que la transformación de la morena le había infringido y recupera un poco de agilidad conforme el entumecimiento de su cuerpo iba desapareciendo.

Por otro lado, la energía de Yoruichi disminuía paulatinamente. Debido al efecto de tener sus extremidades rodeadas de Chakra Raiton, tenía un continuo desgaste de energía y peor aún, aquellos instintos felinos que se manifestaron en ella acabaron por traicionarla y ensimismarla en el combate, dejando de lado que su prioridad era vencer al chico rápidamente para encontrar a su cuñada y escapar antes de que todo terminara en desastre.

\- ¡Raitsume!- Nuevamente, el Chakra aumentaba en sus garras para intentar partir en dos al Uzumaki

"Cada vez puedo ver sus movimientos con mayor claridad…" Pensó detenidamente el Uzumaki, mirando fijamente los movimientos de su oponente.

Aquellos particulares espirales giraban armoniosamente en sentido de las manecillas del reloj, analizando a detalles los veloces y erráticos movimientos de la morena de Kumo. Sus intentos por golpear al chico fallaban una y otra vez, la herida en su vientre poco a poco la iba limitando más y más sus capacidades de combate hasta el punto en que a la pelimorada le resultaba casi imposible tocarlo.

Víctima de su mente alterada por su transformación, Yoruichi Shihouin rápidamente se obsesionó con derribar a su enemigo, por lo que se precipitó a usar sus últimas reservas de Chakra para maximizar su rendimiento en aras de acabar con el chico Uzumaki. Sus temibles garras de Raiton aumentaron todavía más su rango y de todo su cuerpo comenzaron a surgir pequeños relámpagos. Inmediatamente, su siguiente ataque logró perforar el brazo izquierdo del chico, quien quedó atónito ante esa inesperada acción, ya que si bien pudo ver a detalle el movimiento en zigzag con el que la Kunoichi se acercó a él, si bien fue incapaz de reaccionar ante el inesperado aumento de velocidad y agilidad de su enemiga.

\- ¡Gah…!- Gritó el Uzumaki al sentir cómo las garras de la mano derecha de su enemiga se clavaban en su hombro.

La morena retrocedió y el rubio se acuclilló para tomarse el hombro con su mano derecha, mientras la sangre escurría lentamente por su extremidad. Yoruichi reasumió su pose a cuatro patas de forma acechante, todavía intimidada por aquellos nuevos ojos del Arma Definitiva…

Súbitamente, un estallido de Chakra Raiton se manifestó alrededor de la Kunoichi de Kumo y perdió su transformación, recobrando su apariencia original y recuperando la lucidez mental de golpe.

Lo primero que sintió tras regresar a la normalidad fue la profunda herida en su vientre, llevando su mano derecha al lugar afectado para luego mirarla sorprendida. Su Chakra estaba casi agotado y esa considerable herida le dificultaría bastante el escape. Pensó que sería fácil acabar con el chiquillo haciendo uso de su Raijuu Senkei para luego escapar con sus aumentadas capacidades físicas sin que las Dos Mareas fueran capaces de alcanzarlas sería la mejor opción…

Pero que inesperadamente el rubio fuera capaz de soportar el combate e incluso hacerle frente por momentos, fue algo que arruinó su estrategia por completo…

Sabía que era riesgoso utilizar su transformación, pero decidió jugarse la posibilidad y al final, todo había salido tristemente mal para ella. Tal vez podría llevar al otro mundo al enano desconcertante e intimidante, pero entonces fue que Akashio y Aoishio comenzaron a caminar con aquellas expresiones frías hacia ella. Trató de escapar, pero debido al efecto de su Raijuu Senkei, su cuerpo quedaría notoriamente disminuido en sus capacidades por algunos minutos. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que ese esperado cansancio debido a la carga que la transformación representaba para su cuerpo, la había dejado vulnerable.

Un simple error de cálculo iba a costarle muy caro.

\- Kinton: Atsuteikin…- Kushina extendió su mano derecha hacia la morena y de la palma pronto surgió una cadena de Chakra con punta de grillete que de inmediato apresó del cuello a su objetivo

\- Shikigami no Mai (Danza de la Fórmula de Papel)…- Konan dirigió su mano izquierda hacia la Kunoichi de Kumo, la cual se convirtió rápidamente en una gran cantidad de hojas de papel de color negro.

Mientras todas esas hojas danzantes la envolvían con prontitud, se dio cuenta de que había sido derrotada y la estratagema planeada durante tanto tiempo para secuestrar a la Princesa Byakugan, había fallado por la inesperada intervención de aquél grupo extraño, dirigido por ese intimidante niño.

"Mila, espero que estés bien…" La mirada ámbar de Yoruichi se entristeció visiblemente "A… De verdad, lo lamento…"

Lo último que pudo ver antes de perder la consciencia fue la siniestra sonrisa del Arma Definitiva, que se reincorporó lentamente, al tiempo que lentamente, la herida provocada por ella en su brazo izquierdo sanaba lentamente…

…

Konoha despertó con la triste y lamentable noticia de la desaparición de Hanabi Hyuga.

Fue terrible para el clan más grande de la Aldea Ninja de la Nación del Fuego, darse cuenta de que la pequeña en la que estaban depositadas todas las esperanzas para el futuro había sido secuestrada.

Lo primero que se hizo fue realizar autopsias detalladas para determinar qué o quién había asesinado a los guardias del complejo Hyuga que esa noche tuvieron la misión de proteger a la princesa de su clan. Rápidamente las pruebas llegaron al resultado: habían sido asesinados con precisos ataques Raiton debido a los cortes que presentaba la carne, resultado de minúsculas vibraciones que sólo ese tipo de Chakra podía producir.

El escuadrón Hyuga que intentó dar alcance a los secuestradores, tampoco tuvo éxito, ya que sólo encontró algunos árboles derribados con fuerza bruta y sin poder utilizar sus privilegiados ojos para rastreo debido a la noche, no pudieron localizar en el frondoso bosque a esos individuos. Entonces se buscó a la comitiva de Kumo como principales sospechosos, llegando a una conclusión obvia tras no encontrarlos en el inmueble donde se estaban hospedando: no estaban porque en medio de la noche secuestraron a la pequeña Hanabi para luego huir de Konoha.

Cuando los altos mandos de la aldea se dieron cuenta de esa terrible realidad, alrededor de las 9 de la mañana, seguramente los perpetradores de ese crimen se encontrarían ya en la frontera de la Nación del Fuego y seguirlos sería peligroso.

Sin embargo, eso no se iba a quedar así.

De inmediato , Konoha rompió todos y cada uno de los acuerdos que se habían alcanzado con Kumo el día anterior, además de movilizar a buena parte de la plantilla Ninja con el fin de estar preparados en caso de que una Guerra Ninja llegara a estallar. Para el mediodía, la Aldea Ninja de la Nación del Fuego estaba en un estado de alerta inminente y se habían roto por completo las relaciones diplomáticas entre las dos aldeas.

Por otra parte, Hiruzen Sarutobi, principal promotor de las negociaciones con Kumo en aras de la paz entre las dos aldeas, sufrió un golpe político brutal. Fueron los enviados de esa aldea, aquellos a los que el Sandaime Hokage les había abierto las puertas de la aldea, los que se habían llevado a la pequeña Hanabi, si bien el anciano pudo mantener su puesto.

El terriblemente abatido Hiashi Hyuga, estaba desbordado por la rabia y la impotencia de saber que su pequeña, la cual había nacido casi milagrosamente, estaba en las garras de la Aldea Ninja de la Nación del Rayo y posiblemente terminaría como una mujer de crianza para que Kumo tuviera acceso al Byakugan.

Y se notó una tensión evidente entre el Clan Hyuga y Konoha.

Los dueños del Byakugan se sintieron prácticamente traicionados debido a que no se tomaron las medidas de seguridad pertinentes contra los extranjeros y para las 3 de la tarde, era claro que los Hyuga estaban totalmente en contra de Sarutobi y sus postulados. Abandonaron los acuerdos entre clanes, promulgados décadas atrás, en los cuales se decía que los jóvenes serían entrenados en la Academia Ninja con normalidad y también que la lealtad sería con Konoha antes que con el Clan Hyuga.

Ya entrada la noche, los demás clanes integrantes de Konoha intentaron igualmente abandonar los acuerdos, pero en esos casos, el prestigio que todavía le quedaba al anciano líder fue suficiente para mantener a todas las familias Ninja dentro de esas normativas por el momento…

Fue un día terrible para el devenir político de la aldea, ya que el simple secuestro de aquella jovencita desencadenó muchas cosas y le había provocado una herida prácticamente letal a la estructura que mantenía el equilibrio en Konoha.

…

\- Y-Yoruichi…-

\- M-Mila…-

La dos Kunoichi morenas de Kumo despertaban lentamente, dándose cuenta de que se encontraban en un lugar oscuro que parecía ser una celda debido a las precarias condiciones. Estaban desnudas y al parecer, mientras estaban inconscientes, las dos habían sido golpeadas con el Juuken de los Hyuga, quedando claramente mermadas en sus capacidades físicas. La sangre seca estaba presente en las comisuras de los labios de ambas y varios moretones eran visibles por todo su cuerpo…

Estaban encadenadas de los tobillos, las muñecas, bajo las rodillas y los cuellos por gruesos grilletes que parecían surgir de los muros y el piso, arrodilladas con los brazos extendidos arriba y a los costados. Las dos observaban el lugar con recelo, tratando de deducir dónde se encontraban.

\- C-Carajo… Sabía que todo esto era una estupidez…- Murmuró Franceska con toda la intensidad que su maltrecho cuerpo le permitió -Todo es culpa de A y tuya…- Concluyó claramente recriminadora

\- C-Cuando escapemos, puedes echarme todo en cara…- Replicó Yoruichi respirando con algo de dificultad

\- Tómenlo con calma, van a estar aquí por un largo tiempo…-

Débiles, pero manteniendo una mirada decidida que mostraba silenciosamente la intensión de aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para escapar que se les presentase, se enfocaron en la recién llegada Mabui, quien se mostraba con una sonrisa hipócritamente amable delante de ellas.

\- T-Traidora…- Dijo la pelimorada con voz alzada hasta donde tuvo posibilidades

\- P-Perra…- Añadió la castaña de la misma forma debilitada

\- Yoruichi-san, Mila-san… Yo pensaba igual que ustedes- Las palabras de la peligris llamaron la atención de las otras morenas -Pero…- Cerró sus ojos, mostrando una expresión amable y empática -Una vez que mi amado, sexy, poderoso y eterno amo arregló mi cabeza, me he convertido en una de sus fieles esclavas y pronto ustedes serán como yo…-

Involuntariamente, las dos mujeres se sintieron intimidadas…

Y entonces se dieron cuenta que delante de ellas estaba la pequeña Hanabi Hyuga, flotando sobre lo que parecía ser agua, con su pequeño e infantil rostro cubierto por una máscara para poder respirar dentro del contenedor transparente donde se encontraba, el cual estaba incrustado en un muro hasta la mitad.

Era una escena perturbadora que las dejó visiblemente intranquilas.

\- N-No me jodas…- Susurró atónita la castaña.

La pelimorada se mantuvo callada, pero era obvio que también estaba desconcertada ante la imagen frente a ella. Yoruichi suponía que Hanabi ya estaría con los suyos y ellas posiblemente se encontraban encerradas en algún calabozo de Konoha. Antes de que pudiera ponerse a pensar qué estaba sucediendo, notó que detrás de Mabui, una figura un tanto familiar aparecía y abrazaba de forma visiblemente pervertida a la otrora retacada mujer al sujetar de forma descarada su pecho derecho con la mano izquierda y manosearla con su mano libre en su entrepierna, provocando que la peligris lejos de molestarse siquiera, se dejara hacer visiblemente excitada.

\- A-Amo…- Susurró de forma erótica la peligris -Lo hice bien… ¿Verdad?- Se mordió los labios ante el evidente premio en forma de placer que recibía

\- Claro que sí, Mabui-chan…- El rubio se asomó por el costado izquierdo de su morena servidora -Porque pronto un par de negras más se unirán a ti como mis fieles, sumisas, enamoradas, sometidas, dominadas y sexys servidoras…-

Yoruichi y Mila miraban expectantes al Arma Definitiva, mientras un sentimiento de incertidumbre se apoderaba de sus corazones ante aquellos misteriosos ojos azules…

…

 **Notas**

Primero que nada, si bien la derrota de Franceska Mila Rose pareció relativamente fácil, la explicación está en que el Hiraishin no Jutsu está en un nivel muy alto, así como se explica a lo largo del canon y se comprobó posteriormente en la Guerra Ninja. La morena amazona en el fic, puede decirse que tiene un nivel comparable al de Kakashi pre-Shippuden sin Sharingan.

Sobre Samui… Bueno, es algo enredado, ya que si bien la sexy Kunoichi apenas salió de su gestación, como se ha manejado desde su aparición, su mente prácticamente ha sido construida prácticamente de la nada por Tsunade, al igual que con Naruko y si bien tiene un lado 'libre', el cual se muestra en su llegada a la casa Uzumaki, tiene la otra cara, que fue presentada durante el inicio del asunto Hyuga, la cual se concibió para intervenir en el plan con el fin de inclinar la balanza a favor del Clan. También se muestra que tiene las mismas habilidades de Minato en cuanto al manejo del Rasengan y demás.

En cuanto a Yoruichi, sus capacidades están basadas en su contraparte canon y más que nada, su transformación es una adaptación de la original a la historia, mostrándola solamente como inestable a diferencia del canon, donde es incapaz de controlarse a sí misma en ese estado y requiere la ayuda de Kisuke Urahara. En el fic, como se vio, simplemente pierde su característica tranquilidad y se muestra salvaje e inestable, así como desbordada por la intensidad. Por ello la reticencia inicial a usar ese poder.

Hanabi… ¿Qué decir? Los planes del rubio van más allá de facilitarse un compromiso con la Hyuga y realmente, la idea era mostrar cómo comienza a desestabilizarse Konoha y el que la pequeña castaña terminara desaparecida a los ojos de la aldea, era una oportunidad única, además de que más adelante, eso será una fuente de fricciones entre Konoha y Kumo así como entre Konoha en su conjunto y los Hyuga.

En cuanto a la nueva visión del rubio, puede tomarse como un ejemplo de la sinergia: el total es más que la suma de las partes. Desde el siguiente capítulo explicaré paulatinamente lo concerniente a sus ojos.


	16. XV: Chocolate

**Uzumaki's Strongest Weapon**

…

Pues como se ha ido mencionando, el fic tiene un matiz oscuro, así que los engaños y maquinaciones de Naruto serán cada vez más siniestros y frecuentes. Sin más qué decir, paso a los reviews:

 **JaCk-o'-LaNtErN 91:** Corresponderé a tu sinceridad de la misma manera… ¿Cacería? ¿Te refieres a los juegos de seducción? Me imagino que sí, así que puedo responderte que ese tipo de cosas en este fic no van. En cuanto al fic que me recomiendas, sé que ese y demás historia del autor son populares, pero a mí no me gusta ninguna, ya que en cada una usa prácticamente todos los clichés que a mí me desagradan y están enlistados en mi perfil. Si después de revisar aquél listado te das cuenta que este fic es distinto a lo que deseas leer, es tu decisión si continúas leyendo esta historia o no. Precisamente hice el aviso al comienzo de la historia sobre el matiz de la construcción del harem para evitar ese tipo de situaciones.

 **Tsuna Dragneel:** Gracias. Pues en cuanto a Mila y Yoruichi, especialmente con la pelimorada, el asunto será distinto a lo visto hasta ahora.

 **bladetri:** Visto… XD

 **Berseker96:** Saludos y gracias.

 **miguelgiuliano(punto)co:** Gracias. Pues pronto tendrán acción los hermanitos y aquellas escenas lésbicas me gustan porque le dan cierto aire de relax al fic, además soy aficionado al Yuri no romántico… XD

 **Guest:** Gracias… Creo.

 **xXm3ch3Xx:** Je, je, je… Pues así es, en el fic el factor psicológico es importante y haciendo un poco de memoria, en su momento Mabui también intentó resistir. Lo que le espera al Raikage y a Killer B puede verse como lo contrario a los fics en inglés donde son ellos quienes le roban la novia (generalmente Hinata) al rubio. Sobre los Hyuga, pues serán un elemento importante en el futuro porque son una fuerza importante dentro de la aldea.

 **OTAKUFire:** Esa Chouchou será única en el fic y pues el pobre Hiruzen quedó muy malparado tras lo sucedido. Sobre Hanabi, ya en el futuro de la historia se verá lo que planea Naruto con ella y varias chicas de corte lolicon.

 **KuroNanashi:** Gracias. Lo de Yoruichi va por ahí.

 **x29:** Bueno, un poco del encanto de este tipo de fics es la saña en los combates y la verdad a veces me gusta escribir ese tipo de escenas, pero puedo tratar de suavizarlas en lo posible. Así es, la pelea de Franceska fue en parte para mostrar que Samui está a otro nivel, el mismo de Minato canónico por ponerlo así y por lo conocido en su origen dentro de la historia. Sobre Koharu… Pues casi no se maneja en los fics y la verdad, como me gustó mucho su diseño de joven, quise introducirla para que tuviera cierta relevancia y como generalmente pintan a los viejos del consejo como unos bastardos, quise darle ese aire a la mujer. De los apellidos de Kumo, pues la verdad eso de mezclar inglés y japonés es raro que se escuche bien. Los ojos de Naruto serán poderosos, pero de momento no tendrán el alcance del Rinnegan. Y si, la idea del Arma Definitiva es llevar el mundo a un escenario favorable para el resurgir de Uzushio, pero por más que haya motivos pasionales, nadie va a una guerra sin certeras, al menos en un comienzo. Y sobre Hanabi, sí hay planes no ella, los cuales se irán desarrollando paulatinamente.

 **Trollmemex:** Gracias, espero seguir pronto.

 **daniel2610994:** Los ojos de Naruto serán más poderosos y de mayor alcance que Sharingan y Byakugan por separado al mezclar las habilidades de ambos. Y si, las tres mujeres van a terminar en las redes Uzumaki, aunque a su debido tiempo, ya que hay que hacer los arreglos necesarios. Y sí, llegado el tiempo, la pobre Yoruichi que está acostumbrada a los gusanitos, temblará ante la serpiente que conocerá.

 **sg684063:** Hola.

Fin, ahora vamos al fic.

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

 _Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o mías o documentos._

" _Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos de los personajes…_ "

…

 **Capítulo 15: Chocolate**

…

\- ¡Despierten, zorras!- Se escucharon dos voces con perfecta sincronización

Las dos maltrechas Kunoichi de Kumo tuvieron que dormir en aquellas incomodas posiciones debido a que nadie se molestó en remover alguna de sus cadenas para estar cómodas, por lo que despertaron con sus ojos hinchados ante la falta de verdadero descanso y sin haberse recuperado ni un poco del daño recibido durante su derrota en el bosque.

Ambas levantaron sus miradas para encontrarse precisamente con Kushina y Konan, que a diferencia de su encuentro en el bosque, ahora lucían dos conjuntos sumamente pervertidos, consistentes en largas botas de aparente látex, de tacón con más de 15 centímetros de alto y que les llegaban a la mitad de los muslos, corsés del mismo color que su calzado con textura de rejilla, a través de la cual podía verse la tersa y suave piel de las matriarcas Uzumaki además de dejarles al descubierto sus depilados sexos. Si bien la peliazul conservaba su peinado habitual, la pelirroja llevaba su cabello atado en una larga coleta alta y dos flequillos altos a los costados.

Pero lo más llamativo de ambas era que sonreían de forma sutilmente perversa y sus ojos entrecerrados miraban a las dos prisioneras con oscuro regocijo.

Yoruichi y Mila se sentían impotentes en su situación ante aquellas poderosas Kunoichi.

\- ¿Q-Qué quieren…?- Murmuró la fornida mujer, tratando de mostrarse segura aunque pareció todo lo contrario

\- Es simple, hoy vamos a empezar con su entrenamiento- Respondió la Uzumaki con tono sombrío

\- N-No nos asustan…- Agregó la bajita mujer, enseñando un rostro desafiante

\- Créanme… Pronto van a estar más que asustadas- La sonrisa de la chica de Ame se tornó más siniestra.

Sorpresivamente, las dos mujeres de piel ébano sintieron dolorosos pinchazos en sus cuellos y casi de inmediato se sintieron terriblemente adormiladas, terminando por bajar la cabeza tras quedarse dormidas en cuestión de segundos.

Detrás de ellas, una Shizune vestida con un uniforme de sexy enfermera visiblemente escotado para que sus pequeños pechos en comparación con sus amas resaltaran y su delineada figura se notara, portaba una jeringa en cada mano y miraba con oscuro placer cómo aquellas mujeres estaban a su merced…

Estuvo años infiltrada en Kumo y con frecuencia se imaginaba sometiendo a esas dos para entregárselas en bandeja de plata a su sobrino-amo. La azabache había desarrollado una fijación marcada por las mujeres morenas, ya que si bien recorrió las Cinco Grandes Aldeas durante su largo viaje de espionaje, en la Aldea Ninja de la Nación del Rayo fue donde pasó más tiempo y todas aquellas frondosas y exóticas féminas de piel ébano la hacían menos por su físico…

Por eso empezó con su obsesión de poner a cualquier hembra de esas características a sus pies, sin importar el método a utilizar.

\- Vamos a preparar a estas zorras para su adecuado entrenamiento…- Kushina y Konan se comenzaron a acercar a las indefensas mujeres negras ante la satisfacción marcada de la Katou.

…

Naruto, Himawari, Sarada y Kurenai se retiraban caminando con tranquilidad de la oficina del Hokage…

Tras los sucesos derivados del secuestro de Hanabi Hyuga acontecidos apenas el día anterior, era evidente que en la aldea había una tensión latente. El siempre amable y paciente Hokage, se mostró hosco y fastidiado con el Equipo 7 antes de asignarle una misión simple, consistente en retirar la hierba de un amplio sembradío de arroz a las afueras de la aldea.

Llegaron pronto al lugar y tras reportarse, se dispusieron a trabajar.

\- Naruto-kun, ya sabes qué hacer- Dijo la Jounin con una sonrisa

\- Claro que sí, Kurenai-sensei- El chico sonrió afable.

De inmediato, el chico realizó el sello característico del Kage Bunshin no Jutsu y aproximadamente unas 20 réplicas de Naruto aparecieron delante del original. Sabiendo lo que deberían hacer, tres de ellos usaron el Henge para convertirse en las Kunoichi del equipo y se dispusieron a trabajar mientras que el equipo original se retiró del lugar para pasar un rato ameno.

Kurenai era consciente de que eso no era ético, pero también sabía que las misiones de Rango D tenían la idea fundamental de servir para que los Equipos Genin se integraran entre sí y hubiera un sentimiento real de camaradería. Siendo que el Equipo 7 trabajaba como reloj en los entrenamientos y había un gran sentimiento de unión dentro y fuera del campo de batalla, la Jounin sabía que no había necesidad de hacer esos trabajos engorrosos y molestos, así que usaban los Kage Bushin de Naruto para completar las misiones y utilizar ese tiempo para reforzar sus lazos.

Se dirigieron a un restaurante de Sushi y al llegar, eligieron un lugar apartado en una de las las esquinas para platicar un rato. Tomaron asiento alrededor de una mesa cuadrada, quedando los Genin de un lado con los muros a sus costados y a Jounin frente a ellos. La Uchiha se posó a la izquierda de Uzumaki y la Hyuga se colocó a su derecha.

Las dos jovencitas sintieron de inmediato las manos de su dueño recorriendo sus tiernas retaguardias y se ruborizaron, deseando estar en otro lugar para entregarse a su hombre en cuerpo, mente y alma por completo. Sin importar que delante de ellos estuviera su Sensei, comenzaron a besar su amo en sus marquitas de forma sugerente, mordiéndole suavemente los lóbulos de las orejas y abrazándose a él, restregándole sus cuerpecitos sin que el rubio se inmutara ni dejara de ver la carta para saber qué ordenar.

La experta en Genjutsu miraba lo que hacían sus alumnas con total normalidad. En su subconsciente, desde aquél encuentro a solas en su casa, el Arma Definitiva había implantado la idea de que todo lo que involucrara al rubio en su vida amorosa fuera completamente normal para ella e incluso se sintiera curiosa de ello, enfocándose únicamente en el factor erótico.

\- ¿Y cómo van las cosas con Asuma-san, Sensei?- Preguntó el rubio, curioso.

La azabache simplemente resopló con fastidio…

Ciertamente estaba enamorada del Jounin barbudo, pero la pasión y el interés iban desapareciendo porque para ella, esa relación aparentemente perfecta no era suficiente. Había traicionado sus ideales de castidad para nada, ya que el sexo con su pareja era cada vez más frecuente y a la vez frustrante, siempre terminaba insatisfecha y en su mente cada vez se arraigaba más y más la idea de que su querido Asuma no era bueno en la cama, por más que ella no tuviera experiencia previa en esos menesteres.

\- Es una pena, Sensei…- El chico se mostró comprensivo y triste -Ya que usted es muy bonita y merece ser feliz-

La mujer se sintió extrañamente contenta del inesperado halago del chico y sonrió bellamente. Su autoestima se elevó al escuchar eso de un joven tan atractivo como para tener a dos Kunoichi de prestigiosos clanes, literalmente babeando por él a sus costados. El rubio le atraía de forma sutil por efecto de las sugestiones insertadas en lo más recóndito de su mente, además de que el chico era bien parecido y tenía un misterioso aire varonil.

Era una pena que ella ya estuviera con el Jounin del Clan Sarutobi, porque de lo contrario…

\- Por cierto, Kurenai-sensei- La mujer se enfocó en su estudiante

\- Dime…- La azabache volcó toda su atención hacia el chico

\- ¿Cuál es su sueño?-

La mujer pensó su respuesta.

Tiempo atrás, habría contestado que dedicarse a la enseñanza de su especialidad durante el día y por la tarde-noche, encargarse con todo su amor de la descendencia que anhelaba tener con Asuma. Sin embargo, el Sensei Jounin del Equipo 10 poco a poco comenzaba a salir de la ecuación.

Un idilio que comenzó desde que los dos reconocidos Ninja eran apenas unos estudiantes de la academia y coincidieron en la misma generación, se iba desvaneciendo debido a que las expectativas de la pelinegra no se cumplían porque el castaño simplemente no podía llenarlas. Comprendiendo esa cruda realidad, Kurenai se enfocó en la primera parte de su sueño para finalmente responder.

\- Deseo ser la mejor profesora de Genjutsu de todos los tiempos…- La sonrisa pintada de carmín se acentuó en el rostro de la Jounin -Enseñarle a todos mis estudiantes sobre el arte de la ilusión para que sean los mejores-

\- Es un sueño genial, Kurenai-sensei…- El chico posó sus manos en las de la Jounin, que se encontraban sobre la mesa.

Maestra y alumno se quedaron mirando fijamente por unos instantes con suaves sonrisa en sus rostros, en un momento íntimo para los dos…

Ignorando el hecho de que las compañeras del chico lamían sus mejillas de forma descaradamente pervertida con los ojos cerrados en señal de haber abandonado a su lujuria y abrazadas descaradamente a él, el rubio y la pelinegra compartieron ese instante que sería clave para los sentimientos de la Jounin, ya que nadie jamás había logrado comprenderla como lo había hecho el Arma Definitiva…

Y ese fue un momento clave en el destino final de la experta en Genjutsu.

…

\- ¡Suéltenme, putas asquerosas…!- El sonoro grito de Franceska Mila Rose se escuchó por todo el lugar -¡Cuando esté libre las haré pedazos!-

Forcejeaba con renovadas fuerzas tras su inesperado descanso, ya que estaba sometida con las manos encadenadas detrás de la espalda, recargada de pie en un potro de madera cuyo ancho era prácticamente el mismo que el de su vientre, lo que sabía ya que un grillete a su cuello la forzaba a estar recostada bocabajo, con las piernas abiertas para formar un triángulo con ellas y tomando el suelo como base de forma que se sostuvieran únicamente con las puntas de los pies en una pose donde su generoso culo quedaba al aire y visiblemente levantado, además de tener el rostro enfocado al frente de forma forzada con un abarato que sobresalía del potro y la inmovilizaba de la barba y las mejillas. Sus ojos, permanecían bien abiertos debido a unos ganchos especiales que le forzaban a tener contraídos los párpados.

A su lado, una expectante Yoruichi compartía las mismas condiciones precarias. Ella se mantenía recelosa, ya que delante de las dos morenas, se encontraban Kushina y Konan en aquellos pervertidos atuendos con una pared de cristal al fondo…

Y en la que ambas morenas podían verse a sí mismas en un reflejo traslúcido cuyo fondo era un elegante dormitorio, con sus rostros excesivamente maquillados de intenso labial carmín, además de exageradas sombras para los ojos de tono celeste y pestañas postizas para acentuar más sus ojos.

Parecían más prostitutas que Kunoichi.

"¿Qué es lo que pretenden?" Cuestionó desconcertada la Shihouin, tratando de conservarse serena

\- Buenos días, chicas- Konan comenzó a hablar, mirando fijamente a las hermosas mujeres negras -Hoy comenzaremos sus clases para convertirlas en perfectas esclavas de chocolate… Lo primero será enseñarles quiénes son realmente-

\- ¡Métete tus clases por el culo!- Bramó desafiante Franceska

\- Les explicaré lo concerniente a esta primera sesión…- Kushina tomó la palabra ante la ferocidad de la castaña y la expectación de la pelimorada -Vamos a hacerles unas preguntas y en base a sus respuestas, serán premiadas o castigadas-

\- ¡Me las van a pagar…! ¡Ah!-

Finalmente la fiera hermana del Raikage cerró la boca tras recibir una violenta corriente de Chakra Raiton a través de la firme cadena que sometía su cuello. Sus ojos se rodaron hacia atrás ante la violencia del castigo y cuando éste terminó, Mila jadeo visiblemente afectada, con el cuerpo incluso humeando levemente y temblando de forma visible.

\- Recuerden no interrumpir, chicas- La peliazul volvió a hablar -Porque no queremos tener que castigarlas excesivamente… ¿Verdad?- El tono sombrío usado por la chica de Ame intimidó visiblemente a la mujer de ojos verdes y colocó en alerta a la amante del Raikage

\- ¡Muy bien!- La pelirroja sonrió contenta, como si realmente estuviera a punto de dar una clase común y corriente -Lo primero que deben de saber, es que ustedes son unas zorras que le pertenecen al Clan Uzumaki…-

¿Clan Uzumaki? Yoruichi se puso a pensar que el Clan del Remolino no estaba tan extinto como el mundo creía… Tal vez, había supervivientes que se mantenían organizados como clan y…

\- ¡Primera pregunta!- La mujer de ojos amatista adoptó una expresión seria, similar a la de una profesora de la Academia Ninja -Ustedes… ¿Qué son?-

\- P-Púdrete…- Murmuró todavía debilitada la fornida mujer -¡Ah!-

\- Respuesta incorrecta- Dijo Kushina, mostrando decepción en el rostro.

Mila sintió en sus nalgas un terrible azote propinado con una amplia paleta de madera, la cual tenía adaptada una textura de puntas en su superficie. Se mordió los labios para soportar el dolor en su trasero.

\- Por cierto, Yoruichi-chan- La madre del Arma Definitiva sonrió amable -No contestar también es una respuesta incorrecta-

\- ¡Ah…!-

Yoruichi sintió exactamente lo mismo que su cuñada y rodó los ojos con una marcada expresión de dolor que trató de reprimir en lo posible. Franceska vio de reojo a su compañera y se mostró involuntariamente asustada.

\- Mabui-chan va a ayudarnos con las lecciones, ya que siendo compañera suya y habiendo concluido su educación, sabrá cómo ayudarlas- La madre adoptiva de Naruto miró detrás de las morenas sometidas.

La peligris cargaba en su mano derecha el objeto con el que las dos Kunoichi estaban siendo castigadas y en su mano izquierda sostenía un consolador amarillo intimidantemente largo, el cual había sido fabricado en base a la forma del gran miembro de Saikyou Buki. Mabui se mostraba sonriente, con la materia oscura en su cuerpo bajo la forma de unos escandalosos zapatos de plataforma con tacón de 20 centímetros y un grueso collar de cuero sobre su cuello.

\- Vamos chicas, ustedes pueden hacerlo…- La Marea Roja enfocó sus bellos ojos en las dos Kunoichi de Kumo -Recuerden, ustedes son unas zorras…- Dijo e hizo una breve pausa para luego seguir -Ustedes… ¿Qué son?-

\- J-Jódete…- Susurró la debilitada Franceska mientras que su cuñada atinó a simplemente morderse el labio inferior

\- Será un día largo…- Kushina hizo un puchero de desagrado

\- ¡Ah…!-

Los azotes se oyeron por toda la habitación en la que se encontraban. Primero Yoruichi y luego Mila. La esclava peligris no tuvo piedad de sus coterráneas y las castigó con toda la fuerza que le pudo imprimir a la paleta.

\- No se desaminen, pronto podrán pasar ésta prueba- La peliazul regaló una sonrisa a las maltrechas prisioneras -Nosotras nos aseguraremos de que lo hagan…- Concluyó con un tono frío que le erizó la piel a ambas morenas.

…

\- ¡Vamos enanos! ¡¿Es todo lo que tienen?!-

El campo de entrenamiento mostraba tierra quemada y humeante bajo los pies de los tres Genin, que estaban visiblemente maltrechos y se veían sumamente cansados tras el largo combate… Chouchou, Ino y Shikamaru apenas podían durar algunos minutos frente a su Sensei Jounin, quien se mantenía sonriendo confiada.

Anko Mitarashi era conocida entre los estudiantes de la academia por ser de las más estrictas Jounin Sensei y cuando se formó el Equipo 10, no disminuyó siquiera un poco su exigencia, sino que al contrario…

Sus 'prácticas' consistían en destrozar en combate a sus estudiantes con el fin de que poco a poco fueran capaces de enfrentarla a la vez que se veían forzados a trabajar conjuntamente para conseguirlo y a pesar de que Ino y Chouchou tenían un conflicto evidente, lograban cooperar durante los entrenamientos para poder desafiar a la Kunoichi famosa por invocar serpientes.

Sin embargo, les faltaban mucho para realmente plantarle cara a la Jounin, ya que la diferencia entre los Genin y la Mitarashi era marcada. Finalmente los tres novatos cayeron de espaldas, jadeantes y agotados mientras que la bella Ninja de gesto malicioso se cruzaba de brazos y los miraba con un gesto de aparente decepción.

\- Todavía les falta, renacuajos- La pelimorada sonrió suavemente -Aunque cada día lo hacen mejor…-

\- E-En… ¿En serio?- Murmuró el debilitado Shikamaru

\- ¡No!- La mujer exclamó molesta -¡La verdad es que apestan! ¡Mañana vamos a entrenar más duro!-

\- Auch…- Gimieron los tres Genin, agotados y sabiendo que al día siguiente sería todavía peor

\- Buenas tardes, Mitarashi-san… ¿Puedo hablar con Chouchou?-

El Equipo 10 volteó detrás de su líder, ya que Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba en el lugar, sosteniendo una pequeña caja de Dango en la mano derecha y mirando curioso a sus compañeros de generación.

\- ¿Qué tienes ahí?- Preguntó la Jounin al ver que el chico llevaba una caja con sus dulces favoritos

\- Kurenai-sensei me dijo que le gustaban los Dango y creí que si iba a interrumpir, lo mejor sería traer algo para usted- El chico sonrió suavemente

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja!- La mujer comenzó a reírse -Muy bien, chico- Anko se acercó a Naruto, quien le extendió la caja con golosinas -Igual ya habíamos terminado, pero si quieres hablar con Chocholate, te la presto- Dijo tras tomar su regalo

\- Gracias…- El chico una reverencia respetuosa para luego acercarse a la gordita -¿Estás bien?- Su acuclilló junto a ella

\- P-Podría estar peor- Replicó débilmente la morena, sonriendo suavemente -Ya habías tardado-

\- Vamos, te llevaré- El rubio tomó a la castaña facilidad la cargó en brazos ante la mirada de los otros Genin -Nos vemos- Comenzó a caminar cargando a la chica, quien se aferró al cuello del Arma Definitiva

\- Pudo habernos ayudado también…- Refunfuñó con desgano el Nara.

Sin embargo, la rubia miró detenidamente a la parejita retirarse…

Se suponía que Naruto estaba con Himawari y eso provocó la discusión entre Boruto y Hinata, así que era raro que el Uzumaki estuviera en ese lugar para llevarse a la cerda. Ino pensó que sería una buena idea seguirlos para comprobar si sus sospechas eran correctas y de ser así, ayudarle a su novio a separar a ese mediocre de su cuñada.

Como pudo se pudo de pie y comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección que la parejita, dejando solo a su compañero, quien continuó refunfuñando porque nadie lo ayudaba a levantarse.

\- Hm…- Anko se sentó en un tocón no muy lejano del lugar a comerse sus golosinas, mirando divertida al Nara -Si siempre esperas ayuda, te vas a terminar muriendo- Se echó un Dango a la boca y se lo comió con regocijo

\- Rayos…- Susurró el azabache

\- Hm…- Gimió sonriente la mujer -Esto está delicioso…-

Naruto continuó llevando en brazos a la robusta Akimichi hasta que llegaron a un claro en el bosque con el pasto corto, casi como si estuviera podado, para recostar suavemente a la chica y luego acomodarse junto a ella. Chouchou acomodó la cabeza en el regazo del Uzumaki, sintiendo, para su alegría, el gran pene de su novio que contenía la ropa.

\- Naruto-kun…- Murmuró sonriente la gordita -¿Verdad que soy la mejor novia del mundo? Sarada y Himawari están locas por ti… ¿Qué otra novia te conseguiría más novias para que te adoraran- Se restregó en su novio, sabiendo que lo tenía muy contento

\- Es cierto…- El rubio sonrió alegre -Aunque…-

\- ¿Aunque?- Chouchou levantó la cabeza para ver a su novio, confundida

\- Sólo la mejor novia del mundo haría que mi suegra se volviera mi novia-suegra…- El chico sonrió de forma sutil

\- Pe-Pero mi mamá y mi papá…- La morena se mostró indecisa

\- Bueno, no te preocupes…- El chico se mostró decepcionado.

Chouchou era un mar de emociones en ese momento…

Entre sus sentimientos de sincero amor por el rubio, las órdenes injertadas en su subconsciente que llevaban años guiando su acciones, su propia forma de ser y la curiosa forma como su mente distorsionaba todo, le hizo darse cuenta de que el chico tenía razón, ella una buena novia, pero sólo la mejor novia del mundo podía entregar a su propia madre para amarrar a su novio y prácticamente enamorarlo por siempre. Sarada y Himawari no bastaban para eso, por lo que la bella Karui y sus exóticos rasgos que compartía con ella, serían irresistibles…

El problema era su padre. Chouji Akimichi era el líder de su clan y un Ninja reconocido. Además, estaba el cariño que le tenía a su padre, el cual era demasiado y ni qué decir el amor que el robusto Shinobi le profesaba a su esposa…

\- Hm…- Involuntariamente, se mordió los labios.

La chica sintió poco a poco, cómo las hábiles manos del rubio comenzaron a recorrer sus suaves carnes. Su trasero fue masajeado suavemente, para luego ser estrujado con fuerza. Despues, la tomó y la sentó en sus muslos de forma que las piernas quedaran a los costados de su cuerpo. La gordita se sonrojó marcadamente al tener de frente y muy cerca el rostro de su novio, quien sonrió suavemente y continuó recorriendo la suave anatomía de la Akimichi.

\- ¿No me quieres tener contento?- El chico sonrió mientras que su mano derecha se hundió entre las ropas de Chouchou y prontamente llegó a la entrepierna de la chica

\- Y-Yo…- La chica ladeó el rostro, visiblemente ruborizada

\- Vamos…- Los hábiles dedos empezaron a estimular a la gordita

\- N-Naruto…- Susurró la morena, comenzando a perderse en las sensaciones

\- Vamos, Chouchou…- La mano libre del rubio comenzó a recorrer el camino hacia los generosos pechos Akimichi -Di que sí…- Uno de los tiernos pezones comenzó a ser estimulado por el chico

\- ¡Oh!- Gimió la Kunoichi alzando la cara hacia el cielo

\- No seas escandalosa…-

Apenas la gordita bajó la mirada, su novio le dio un beso en los labios que pronto derivó en una lucha erótica de lenguas por someter al otro… Y que por la desventaja de ser manoseada en sus partes íntimas, pronto la morena perdió y se rindió a las sensaciones que rebasaban su cuerpo. Sus piernas se entrelazaron alrededor de la cadera de su chico y sus brazos se aferraron al cuello, dejándose llevar por aquél caliente beso que duró varios minutos, hasta que la pobre chica, totalmente abandonada al placer, comenzó a soltar los jugos de su intimidad a borbotones y a retorcerse por la lujuria.

Finalmente, los novios se separaron ante la falta de aire, con el rubio mostrando una sonrisa triunfal y la chica visiblemente apenada y ruborizada.

\- Si me das a mi novia-suegra, te daré más de esto…- Naruto liberó su mano de la entrepierna de Chouchou y le mostró los dedos índice y corazón, los cuales estaban batidos de la esencia de la gordita -¿Verdad que quieres más?-

\- S-Sí- La chica agachó la cabeza, para luego levantarla con una sonrisa enrarecida -Quiero más…-

\- Entonces, empieza por probar esto…-

Naruto colocó delante del rostro de su chica, los húmedos dedos…

Y tras un instante de vacilación, la morena comenzó a degustar su propio sabor. Al principio lo sintió raro, pero poco a poco comenzó a tomarle el gusto a la esencia y terminó por chupar por completo los dígitos del rubio, lamiéndolos de forma obscena con los ojos cerrados, recorriéndolos lentamente con su lengua para no desperdiciar ni un poco de su propia feminidad.

\- S-Sí…- La chica comenzó a hablar entre lametones y chupadas -T-Te daré a mi mamá porque soy la mejor novia del mundo… Y tienes suerte de tenerme…-

Mientras la pareja continuaba en lo suyo, Ino observaba escondida tras un árbol frondoso. Su idea era espiar para obtener las pruebas suficientes de que el Uzumaki le era infiel a Himawari y ciertamente las había obtenido, pero hubo algo que la desconcertó bastante…

El rol masculino de Naruto era muy distinto al que Boruto tomaba con ella. La Yamanaka se sintió extrañamente interesada en la forma como el medio hermano de su novio se había impuesto a la cerda y había tomado el rol dominante, por lo que comenzó a sentirse caliente y en silencio, se quedó viendo lo que pasaba sin apartar la mirada ni un instante…

…

\- ¡Agh…!-

\- Kh…-

Los azotes continuaban despiadadamente, uno tras otro. Siempre la misma pregunta y conforme el castigo en su retaguardia se repetía una y otra vez, el dolor era cada vez mayor. Sus carnes, ya escocidas y con un ardor insoportable debido también al antiséptico usado por Mabui entre cada planchazo para que la herida no se infectara y la carne permaneciera al vivo, eran la mejor prueba de ello. Pequeñas gotas de sangre recorrían las tonificadas piernas de ambas y gruesas lágrimas e hilillos de saliva habían corrido el escandaloso maquillaje de las caras de ambas, dejándolas con una apariencia pésima.

"N-No… No ganarán nunca…" Pensó Yoruichi, ahogando su propio llanto apretando los dientes y haciendo gala de una voluntad admirable.

Todavía se mantenían en aquellas posiciones humillantes y terriblemente incómodas. Sin forma de medirlo, el tiempo se les había hecho interminable y sus carceleras no mostraban ni un ápice de clemencia. La amante del Raikage contó cada uno de los cien azotes recibidos en un intento desesperado por desviar su mente del dolor físico y había funcionado parcialmente, ya que podían mantenerse ecuánime.

\- Y-Ya no… ¡Por favor, ya no!-

La Shihouin se quedó atónita cuando su cuñada rompió a llorar como una niña pequeña. Mila Rose había recibido el mismo inclemente castigo y si bien su fortaleza física era admirable, la resistencia mental era otro cantar. Franceska tendía a divagar fácilmente y por su forma de ser, no estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con la paciencia y la adversidad. Todo tendía a solucionarlo con violencia, por lo que la impotencia en ella seguramente era mayor, además de que su carácter inestable seguramente había agotado su resistencia con las varias horas que se pasó insultando a sus captoras.

\- Mila-chan…- Kushina se acercó a la castaña, quien continuaba llorando a moco tendido y la tomó de la barbilla, llamando su atención -Tú eres una niña buena y bonita- Levantó un poco la cabeza de su víctima para que se vieran a los ojos -Eres una zorra y no tienes por qué resistir más- La pelirroja adoptó una expresión amable -Te prometo que cuando empieces a aceptar lo que eres, el dolor y sufrimiento terminarán y te sentirás bien, como jamás te has sentido antes…-

El trabajo de Shizune estaba empezando a dar sus frutos con aquella fornida y otrora feroz fémina. La tía-esclava del Arma Definitiva recopiló durante años los perfiles psicológicos de las potenciales esclavas para el Clan Uzumaki por si llegaba a ser posible capturarlas…

En el caso de Mabui, la frustración sexual en la que vivió casi toda su vida la hizo vulnerable al placer carnal que experimentó día y noche dentro del Genjutsu continuó en el que estuvo atrapada por semanas y terminó por doblarse ante la voluntad de Naruto.

Mila no era muy diferente. Influencia y sobreexpuesta a todas las sustancias que los altos mandos de Kumo introdujeron secretamente en la dieta de sus Ninja fueron sumamente efectivos para que Franceska Mila Rose desarrollara su particular cuerpo musculoso y femenino a la vez, con la desventaja de que terminó por convertirse en una persona muy volátil emocionalmente, al punto de que no era capaz de controlarse y rápidamente se abandonaba a sus emociones como la ira y el miedo…

Por esa razón, la impotencia que la invadió simplemente fue insoportable.

\- Una vez más, Mila-chan… Estoy segura de que ésta vez lo harás bien… Tú eres una zorra… - Kushina repitió la lección, enfocada únicamente en la alta mujer -¿Qué eres?-

"S-Sólo… Sólo una vez…" Pensaba la morena de cuerpo atlético, mirando impotente y desvalida aquellos ojos amatista que terminaron por imponerse a ella, al mostrarse falsamente amables "Para… P-Para recuperar fuerzas…" Franceska se mordió los labios con visible vergüenza de sí misma -S-Soy… Y-Yo… Yo soy una zorra…-

\- No cedas, Mila…- Yoruichi susurró notoriamente consternada

\- Buena zorra…- La Uzumaki le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza -Te mereces un premio…- Volteó a ver a la negra castigadora -¡Mabui!-

\- A la orden, Kushina-sama- La peligris asintió feliz, dejando suavemente la paleta en el suelo.

La morena libre, se arrodilló delante de aquél sexo a cuyos costados circulaban pequeños hilillos de sangre y comenzó a aplicarle a esos firmes glúteos una medicina especial con ayuda de un rociador que gradualmente cerraba la piel herida y le proporcionaba a la vulnerable Kunoichi un inesperado deleite, el cual demostró con un suave suspiro.

\- Ahora te haré sentir bien, Mila-san…- Susurró Mabui, una vez que notó la escocida piel de ébano recuperaba su color natural -Y pronto te darás cuenta de lo bien que se siente ser una esclava de chocolate…-

\- Oh… Dios…-

La peligris lamía suavemente el sexo de la castaña. Su gran habilidad, aprendida tras su lavado de cerebro le provocó rápidamente un orgasmo a la musculosa hembra tras complementar la comida de coño con sus hábiles dedos jugando con el botoncito de carne frente a ella…

Con su visión restringida, Yoruichi solamente pudo ver cómo su compañera arqueó la cabeza hacia arriba como señal de que disfrutaba involuntariamente lo que le estaban haciendo. Los ojos de Franceska se rodaban hacia atrás, ya que la habilidosa Mabui continuaba con su faena a pesar de hacer hecho llegar al clímax a su víctima y la pobre mujer jadeaba ante la amorosa atención.

\- Ah…- La hermana del Raikage continuaba gimiendo, regocijándose en las sensaciones que desbordaban su cuerpo

\- Repitamos de nuevo, Mila-chan…- La Uzumaki tomó nuevamente el bello rostro de la hermana del Raikage -Tú eres una zorra… Tú… ¿Qué eres?-

\- Y-Yo…- Trató de luchar para negarse a responder -Uh…- La lengua de Mabui estaba a punto de provocarle otro orgasmo…

Sin embargo, súbitamente la peligris se detuvo y Franceska pronto pasó del deleite a la incertidumbre… ¿Volverían a pegarle? Nuevamente su piel estaba como nueva y si bien su idea era resistir el castigo, el miedo comenzó a invadirla. Escuchó a la otrora secretaria de su hermano levantar la paleta de madera y ponerse de pie.

Era una sensación horrible de impotencia e indefensión que la fornida mujer no estaba dispuesta a sentir. Fugazmente recordó a su hermano, al cual culpaba de su situación, así como a Killer B, quien se llenaba la boca de que la desposaría, pero no se encontraba ahí para ayudarla y si bien su cuñada estaba junto a ella, Yoruichi también estaba a merced del enemigo y era obvio que no podía hacer nada por ella.

Un violento azote interrumpió sus pensamientos y todo el placer en su cuerpo, de golpe, dio paso al dolor y al medio…

Entonces lo decidió.

\- Ibas tan bien…- Kushina suspiró -Pero vamos de nuevo, Mila-chan… Tú eres una zorra-

\- Y-Yo… Yo soy una zorra- Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en el bello rostro de tono ébano

\- ¡Muy bien!- La pelirroja sonrió y aplaudió entusiasta, ya que ni siquiera tuvo que realizar la pregunta

\- M-Mila…- Yoruichi se mostró visiblemente entristecida, al darse cuenta de que su cuñada se había rendido.

Mabui le metió aquél consolador de golpe al coño de cabellos chocolate tras dejar caer la paleta. Franceska ahogó una expresión de sorpresa cuando sintió el objeto abrirse paso dentro de ella con lentitud y seguridad. Una sonrisa reprimida se formó en el rostro de la castaña, quien comenzó a gemir sonoramente, una vez que con ritmo, el dildo comenzó a salir y entrar de su interior.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Oh! ¡Dios mío…!- La pobre mujer de cuerpo fornido se retorcía en medida de lo que sus ataduras le permitían

\- Una vez más, Mila-chan- Kushina le hablaba cada vez con más cariño y amabilidad a su quebrada víctima -Tú eres una zorra-

\- ¡Yo soy una zorra…!- Gritó la Kunoichi en medio de un orgasmo arrollador.

La bella mujer de ojos esmeralda bajó la cabeza, tratando de recuperarse de la sacudida que había cimbrado lo más profundo de su cuerpo, sin dejar de lanzar gemidos ya que la peligris continuaba haciéndola sentir sumamente bien porque sin dejar de bombear el consolador en su interior, Mabui se había inclinado para lengüetear obscenamente su clítoris.

\- ¡Tú eres una zorra, Mila-chan!- La Marea Roja aplaudió

\- ¡Yo soy una zorra!-

\- ¡Tú eres una zorra!-

\- ¡Yo soy una zorra!- Gritó a todo pulmón tras llegar a otro delicioso orgasmo

\- Mila…- Susurró con visible pesar la amante del Raikage, sintiéndose mareada y débil tras todo el espantoso castigo físico que recibió durante el día.

Pero lo peor fue el castigo psicológico, ya que si bien de momento la atención estaba puesta en la musculosa media hermana de su hombre, sabía que el objetivo de Kushina Uzumaki era romperla a ella como al parecer lo había logrado con su cuñada.

\- ¡Oh, sí…!-

Finalmente, tras varios orgasmos, la pobre y agotada Mila terminó por desmayarse, totalmente agotada de físico y mente, mientras que Yoruichi sentía el ardor en sus carnes y trataba de soportarlo con su firme voluntad.

\- Muy mal, Yorui-chan- Akashio se enfocó en la pelimorada -Eres una mala estudiante y si continúas igual, Mila-chan terminará por superarte-

\- J-Jamás… J-Jamás me doblegarás…- Alcanzó a replicar la Kunoichi de Kumo con un hilillo de voz

\- Nunca digas nunca, Yorui-chan- El gesto de Kushina se tornó siniestro.

Acto seguido, sintió un pinchazo en su lastimada piel y con lágrimas en los ojos debido al dolor, su cuerpo poco a poco lo sintió más y más cansado y agotado, hasta que sin darse cuenta, terminó por rendirse al sueño. Entonces Akashio retiró los ganchos de los párpados para que sus presas pudieran dormir plenamente.

\- Mabui-chan, trae por favor los auriculares- La Uzumaki volteó a ver a su esclava, la cual tenía el rostro lleno de los jugos de la Rose -A Mila-chan le va a tocar un poco de música suave y para Yorui-chan, algo pesado…-

\- Como diga, ama…-

Con servilismo marcado, la hermosa morena se retiró de la habitación con celeridad y regresó con prontitud, sosteniendo en sus manos un par de auriculares de diadema los cuales llevaban integrados los reproductores de audio, con el fin de que las mujeres escucharan una y otra vez mensajes directos y repetitivos, destinados dirigir y transformar su manera de pensar.

Kushina hizo pedidos particulares para cada una de ellas y los códigos 'suave' y 'pesado', eran los tipos de grabaciones que escucharían una y otra vez durante su descanso para que las pautas quedaran fijadas en sus cabezas…

La pelirroja tenía sentimientos distintos en relación a las nuevas víctimas de su adorado hijo-amo. Por esa razón, no recibirían el mismo condicionamiento.

Para Mila, el objetivo de los mensajes era feminizarla. Ella, que toda su vida había vivido para ser violenta y destacar en Taijutsu así como en su acondicionamiento físico, terminó por adoptar una conducta un tanto masculina de comportamiento. Hosca y agresiva, gradualmente se iría convirtiendo en una mujer afeminada, pero que conservara sus valiosas habilidades físico-atléticas para utilizarlas en el campo de batalla. También se le haría aceptarse a sí misma como una hembra inferior, privilegiada por ser blanco de los Uzumaki como paso previo a su lavado de cerebro completo.

En relación a Yoruichi, en la Marea Roja quedó una espina clavada en su ego porque no fue capaz de romper en un día a la amante del Yondaime Raikage. En su caso, los mensajes serían para infundirle miedo, impotencia, desesperanza, resignación y demás emociones negativas y pesimistas con el fin de destrozarla emocionalmente y finalmente cediera al condicionamiento como había empezado a hacerlo la castaña.

La diligente Mabui colocó los audífonos en las cabezas de ambas y de inmediato los activó para que el bombardeo de mensajes comenzara en los cerebros de las indefensas víctimas de piel chocolate…

…

La familia Akimichi se encontraba cenando abundantemente, como siempre. Karui miraba sonriente a su hija y a su esposo, ya que ambos comían como si no hubiera mañana…

Desde que había llegado a Konoha tras desertar de su aldea natal, se sintió como una extraña. Tuvo que abandonar su personalidad aguerrida y desafiante para adoptar el papel de refugiada de una aldea que jamás había visitado en su vida cuando mintió para solicitar asilo y darle la espalda a su origen como Ninja de Kumo.

Aunque eso último había dejado de importarle.

Después de que el Ninja Umibozu le contara la verdad sobre su origen, terminó por repudiar a la aldea Ninja donde había nacido, ya que el saber de las vejaciones que había sufrido su madre, violada reiteradamente y al final desechada, le hizo darse cuenta de realmente jamás fue una Kunoichi de Kumo. Entonces, decidió vivir como civil en Konoha y tal vez renunciar a sus sueños, pero asegurar que su descendencia jamás pasara por lo que pasó su madre.

Recordaba cómo conoció al entonces heredero al liderazgo de los Akimichi, cuando el regordete joven acompañó a sus padres durante un día de labor social. Inseguro y un tanto receloso de las otras mujeres del lugar, la morena pelirroja se acercó al chico y le agradeció con cálida sonrisa por la ayuda en forma de deliciosa comida que había llevado su clan ese día.

Chouji en ese entonces estaba perdidamente enamorado de su compañera de generación, Kushina Uzumaki, y por eso le llamó de inmediato la atención su cabellera pelirroja. Karui notó el interés del chico en su cabello, entonces muy corto, por lo que decidió intentar seducir al chico…

Pasaron los días, los meses y finalmente los años. La pelirroja de Kumo gradualmente fue conociendo al chico en cuanto a gustos y se adaptó lo mejor posible a ellos para crearle la ilusión de ser la chica ideal para él. Se sintió un tanto decepcionada al saber que realmente era el premio de consolación para el Akimichi al saber que Kushina estaba loca y perdidamente enamorada de Minato, pero asegurarse su futuro como esposa del futuro líder de los Akimichi en caso de que Kumo llegara a descubrir dónde se ocultaba, era más importante que eso.

Con los años terminó por lograr su objetivo y se casó con Chouji, consolidando su relación con el nacimiento de Chouchou.

Y si bien el líder de los Akimichi era detallista y todo un caballero con ella, además de consentirla cuando podía, jamás se enamoró de él…

Le tenía un cariño especial porque a fin de cuentas, era el padre de su hija y le estaba agradecida, pero nada más. A veces intimaban y ella tomaba el papel de esposa enamorada, pero nunca se le entregó de corazón, ya que así como Chouji nunca pudo olvidar a Kushina, ella miraba de lejos al famoso Rayo Amarillo y terminó por verlo como un amor platónico, pero jamás se le insinuó, ya que era riesgoso por la posición que tenía y más que nada, porque era obvio para cualquiera que Minato Namikaze y Kushina se amaban con una intensidad sin igual, así que la morena pelirroja se conformó con ver al rubio Ninja como una fantasía imposible.

Y por eso deseaba que su adorada gordita fuera plenamente feliz como ella no lo pudo ser, más aún cuando se dio cuenta de que Chouchou parecía cercana al hijo del Yondaime…

\- Esto está delicioso, cariño- Dijo feliz el regordete Ninja, tras probar unas deliciosas costillas, interrumpiendo su reflexión

\- Me alegra que te guste, querido- La mujer de la casa sonrió para comenzar a lavar los trastes de la cena.

Chouchou se le quedó mirando a la generosa cadera de su madre, la cual se movía rítmicamente al son de una canción que Karui tarareaba alegremente. La pelirroja tenía un cuerpo exquisito que sería capaz de tentar a cualquiera y además de eso, era la esposa y madre perfecta…

Perfecta para ser una novia más de Naruto.

…

\- Buenos días…-

Samui entró bostezando a la cocina, vestida únicamente con un top blanco que resaltaba sus enormes atributos y un pantalón cortísimo del mismo color que más parecía una braga por la forma como se pegaba a su generoso trasero.

\- ¡Buenos días!-

Kushina se acercó a esa imponente hembra y la abrazó de frente con visible entusiasmo, estampándole un beso en los labios que fue correspondido de inmediato, abrazándose de forma sugestiva como la pareja que eran. Se separaron después de unos instantes para que la pelirroja ataviada con las mismas ropas que la rubia y un delantal encima, continuara cocinando.

\- ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy, Konan-san?-

\- B-Bien… Gracias-

La sonrisa en el rostro de la que creía ser hermana de Minato, provocó que la mujer de Ame se cohibiera visiblemente…

Durante el día anterior, como la Uzumaki estuvo fuera de la casa y Naruko pasó el día con la abuela Tsunade, la rubia y la peliazul pasaron el día juntas. Samui era hermosa, pero ocultaba una personalidad dominante que según sus recuerdos fabricados, había podido con la fiereza de Kushina para terminar por seducirla y arrebatársela a Minato sin que su pobre y cornudo hermano lo supiera jamás.

Y esa personalidad, era la razón por la que ahora estaba dominando a Konan para tomarla también como su amante. Se sentía una cornuda y bajo su percepción de la realidad, la única forma de quitarse la cornamenta era darles una lección a ambas amantes que jamás olvidarían y de paso convertirlas a ambas en sus zorras personales.

Creía perdido el Jutsu de reproducción entre mujeres, por lo que no podía preñarlas como su memoria la engañaba, haciéndola pensar que lo había hecho con la pelirroja en el pasado. Igualmente, se conformaría con tener a esas zorras para ella sola, ya que a fin de cuentas estaba enamorada de Kushina, que le había dado dos hijos hermosos según la ilusión que vivía como una realidad incuestionable.

Y además de eso, Konan era sumamente atractiva e irresistible para cualquiera.

\- Bueno, creo que estarán solas hoy, ya que tengo una clase muy especial que no me puedo perder…- La madre de Naruto y Naruko terminó de servirles ramen a las que pensaba su esposa y su amante, para luego subir a la planta alta de la casa

\- No habrá problema… ¿Verdad, Konan-san?- Samui sonrió de forma irónica

\- N-No…- Replicó tímidamente la Marea Azul.

La Uzumaki creía haberse cambiado de ropa, pero una vez que puso un pie en la planta alta entró en un fugaz e intenso trance para que la materia oscura tomara la forma de su uniforme Jounin. Recuperando la consciencia, bajó nuevamente para despedirse de las mujeres.

Por efecto de las pautas del condicionamiento al que estaba sometida para esa pantomima que las hacía vivir su amo, a Kushina le parecía una buena idea dejar a la mujer que pensaba su esposa con la fémina que tenía el papel de su amante.

\- Bueno, entonces me voy… ¡Nos vemos después!- Se despidió efusiva la pelirroja

\- Adiós, querida- Respondió cariñosa la que se creía esposa de la Uzumaki.

Konan agachó la cabeza apenas su amante se retiró del lugar, sabiendo que nuevamente estaba a merced de la rubia con anatomía de diosa. Samui no perdió tiempo y antes de que la peliazul pudiera reaccionar, se sentó sobre sus piernas, dejando su rostro entre las enormes tetas Namikaze, provocándole un sonrojo marcado al tiempo que la abrazaba con delicadeza, dejándole los brazos a los costados.

\- ¿Te gustan?- La rubia sonrió perversa

\- S-Sí…-

La peliazul miraba a la hermosa Namikaze. La hija artificial de Tsunade y Dan Katou era endiabladamente hermosa y perfecta. Piel suave y precioso rostro complementado con un cuerpo exuberante y armonioso, sacado de una fantasía sexual. Una sexy voz que incitaba al pecador y un aroma simplemente irresistible.

\- Ahora vas a saber lo que es una hembra de verdad- Samui le robó un beso a la indefensa Konan, quien simplemente se dejó hacer.

En aquél estado de indefensión, abrazada, con la cara entre esos turgentes pechos y siendo devorada con maestría, la madre adoptiva del Arma Definitiva se rindió y entregó completamente a esa imponente hembra, dejando que Samui la sometiera. Suspiró cuando la rubia comenzó a agitarse para que sus pechos le suave golpecitos en sus mejillas y las estilizadas piernas Namikaze prensaban su cuerpo, pudiendo sentir la calidez de su captora en su vientre.

\- S-Samui…- Susurró embobada la mujer de Ame, mirando cautivada a su victimaria

\- Samui-sama para ti…-

Nuevamente las bocas se unieron con desbordada pasión y la mujer de Ame cerró los ojos, se abandonó a la maestría de aquella mujer que con su belleza podía seducir a cualquier, dejándose hacer y aceptando la idea de que era inferior a ella. Sabiéndose ganadora, la rubia también se dejó arrastrar por la pasión para disfrutar plenamente a su nueva zorra…

…

\- F-Fue… Fue el Kiiroi Senkou…-

Aquella habitación del hospital de Kumo, la Aldea Ninja de la Nación del Rayo, se encontraba fuertemente resguardada, ya que albergaba al único sobreviviente de la emboscada de un par de días atrás acontecida en Konoha.

El plan para secuestrar a Hanabi Hyuga había salido terriblemente mal. Yoruichi Shihouin, Franceska Mila Rose y Shizuka Morisato estaban desaparecidas y del resto de los ANBU escoltas enviados a Konoha no había quedado ni el polvo…

Tres días habían pasado desde la desaparición de toda la comitiva de Kumo. Era de esperarse todo el conflicto diplomático derivado de la operación para secuestrar a Hanabi Hyuga, pero los escuadrones enviados para infiltrarse en la Nación del Fuego con el fin de escoltar al grupo ya fuera de Konoha, no encontraron nada, excepto a aquél Ninja moribundo que parecía delirar, ya que culpaba al Yondaime Hokage de la desaparición de Yoruichi, Mila y los demás.

\- ¡Estás loco!- Replicó el furibundo Raikage -¡Minato Namikaze lleva muerto más de una década!-

\- Disculpe, Rakage-sama…- Un Ninja Médico se acercó al líder con papeles en mano -El daño que tiene W en sus órganos internos, coincide con los archivos de las autopsias de los Ninja asesinados por el Kiiroi Senkou durante la guerra…-

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- El musculoso moreno enfocó su atención en el médico.

Era ridículo.

Minato Namikaze, quien lo humillara varias veces durante la guerra… ¿Vivo? Los recuerdos de las derrotas que una y otra vez le infligiera el poderoso Shinobi de melena rubia al que en su momento deseaba hundir robándole a la esposa para vengarse y finalmente asesinarlo con sus propias manos, emergieron con amarga nitidez de su memoria…

Pero no tenía sentido.

Konoha y Kumo prácticamente estaban en guerra no declarada, por lo que era absurdo pensar que el Rayo Amarillo se encontrara con vida y hubiera terminado por secuestrar a Mila y a Yoruichi, ya que entonces sería una estupidez que la Aldea Ninja de la Nación del Fuego tomara una actitud tan hostil y belicosa, al borde de un nuevo conflicto por Hanabi Hyuga, que en teoría debería estar en su aldea. Le preocupaban demasiado las mujeres, ya que eran las personas más valiosas para él. La relación con la fornida castaña si bien era conflictiva, era el último lazo de sangre que le quedaba, mientras que la pelimorada simplemente era el amor de su vida. Un sentimiento de desesperación comenzaba a creer ante la incertidumbre de saber dónde estaban sus seres queridos.

\- ¡¿Dónde está?!- El hermano adoptivo de A y Jinchuuriki del Hachibi entró a la habitación con visible angustia -¡¿Dónde está Mila?!-

\- ¡Cálmese B-sama!- Replicó uno de los Ninja Médicos que revisaban al agonizante ANBU y luchaban para mantenerlo con vida

\- ¡¿Cómo carajo me voy a calmar?! ¡Yo sólo quiero saber dónde está Mila!-

Era doloroso ver cómo ese Ninja acostumbrado a comportarse de manera ridícula con sus malas rimas y su característico sentido del humor malo y simplón, se encontrara en ese estado agresivo y descontrolado al saber que la mujer con la que deseaba formar una familia estaba desaparecida.

En cuanto supo que un ANBU de aquella expedición había sido encontrado con vida a las afueras de Konoha, se dirigió de inmediato al hospital donde se encontraba con el fin de enterarse sobre la suerte de la mujer de su vida.

Se había quitado los lentes para mostrar sus ojos ónix llenos de incertidumbre e impotencia debido a que esperaba a su musculosa hermana adoptiva para finalmente pedirle matrimonio y demostrarle que la adoraba, ya que si bien se acercaba a ella y le había dedicado rima tras rima, a veces no la abordaba de la manera adecuada y lo que provocaba era sacarla de sus casillas.

Sólo esperaba que la vida le diera la oportunidad de corregir eso y poder demostrarle por siempre cuánto la quería…

\- ¡Tranquilízate, B!- El Raikage finalmente intervino para calmar a su hermano adoptivo

\- ¡Pero A…!- Al ver el severo rostro del líder de la aldea, entendió que debía controlarse

\- Lo importante ahora es saber dónde pueden estar Mila y Yoruichi- Declaró serio el mandamás de Kumo, con ira mal contenida

\- Tienes razón…- Asintió el Jinchuuriki del Hachibi

\- ¡Debemos asegurarnos que W pueda darnos toda la información que sea posible!- A, se dirigió al personal médico

\- ¡Como diga, Raikage-sama!- Asintieron todos los integrantes del cuerpo médico en la habitación.

Poco a poco, A reflexionaba en esos momentos mucho más de lo que lo hubiera hecho en toda su vida. ¿Realmente Minato Namikaze estaba vivo? Se suponía que el Yondaime Hokage había muerto durante el ataque del Kyuubi a Konoha y esa información era de dominio público…

Y si así fuera… ¿Qué pretendía?

Seguía siendo absurdo. Incluso si ese escenario fuera real, Hanabi Hyuga estaba desaparecida. Konoha reclamaba que estaba en Kumo, pero era obvio que ese no era el caso. Su mente comenzó a divagar sobre si había una tercera fuerza involucrada en todo ese tormentoso asunto… El problema era que nadie podía replicar el Hiraishin no Jutsu como para no dejar rastro alguno de 10 ANBU sumamente capacitados, excepto el Yondaime Hokage en persona.

Tristemente, fue poco lo que pudieron sacarle a W, ya que el agonizante ANBU terminó por morir un par de horas después. Por el contrario, dejó un mar de dudas tras su muerte, ya que era un escenario tormentoso, donde la única explicación lógica parecía ser la más incoherente y eso sólo provocó que la incertidumbre de los hermanos por las dos mujeres aumentara más y más al no tener noticia alguna sobre ellas…

¿Estarían siendo torturadas? ¿Estarían heridas y rumbo a Kumo? ¿Estarían muertas? Era imposible de saberlo con certeza, por lo que la angustia crecía más y más dentro de ellos.

Y esos pensamientos se fijaron irremediablemente en sus mentes.

…

Kurenai despertaba nuevamente tras otra noche insatisfactoria con su pareja, quien ya había dejado el lecho que compartieron durante la noche. Esta vez, fue la pelinegra quien se despertó después, ya que cuando Asuma se quedó profundamente dormido, la pobre mujer tuvo que quedarse caliente e insatisfecha, masturbándose durante bastante tiempo para finalmente poder quedarse dormida de cansancio…

Se sentó al filo de la cama con semblante desmejorado ante la falta de descanso real y se llevó la mano derecha a los ojos para tallárselos.

Realmente harta de la falta de capacidad de su novio para llevarla al clímax, llegó al punto donde contempló la posibilidad de cortar por lo sano al Jounin del Clan Sarutobi, si bien no deseaba que su introducción en el sexo terminara de forma tan frustrante, ya que si bien eran sensaciones placenteras, el fin último del coito en su perspectiva, era la concepción de la descendencia, así que puso en manos del destino si continuaba con Asuma o no.

Se levantó rumbo al baño, sacando de un estante debajo del lavabo una prueba de embarazo casera. Destapó el empaqué y se dispuso a sentarse en el inodoro para orinar y por mera rutina, saber si estaba encinta.

Tenía una expresión aburrida y adormilada mientras esperaba a que la prueba cumpliera las condiciones para terminar con su incertidumbre. Se puso de pie y leyó el instructivo de la caja para saber cuál había sido el resultado. Segundos después, dejó caer lo que sujetaba…

¡Estaba embarazada!

Al final, su pareja por lo menos había sido capaz de preñarla. Mal amante y poco comprensivo, concepción resultado de sus frustraciones sexuales, Kurenai se decidió a terminar con esa relación fallida sin decirle a nadie aquél secreto. Así, los Sarutobi no le quitarían a su bebé sin importar lo que hicieran. Tendría que consultar a Tsunade para tener los mejores cuidados posibles, así como contarle la buena nueva a su gran amiga Anko y tal vez, compartir la noticia con su Equipo Genin, que había demostrado ser comprensivo y leal.

Inmediatamente se deshizo de la prueba con la idea de que Asuma no se enterara jamás, por lo que ese bebé sería de ella y de nadie más.

O por lo menos eso fue lo que pensó originalmente…

…

 **Notas**

Primero que nada, me disculpo por no profundizar en los ojos del rubio, pero la verdad, los eventos posteriores a todo el asunto posterior al Incidente Hyuga, volcaron mi atención en el desarrollo del capítulo.

Sobre la mini historia de Samui, podemos ponerlo así: ella puede definirse como lesbiana con vena dominante, aunque también pueden llegar a gustarle otras cosas.

Como se apreció, el condicionamiento de Yoruichi y Mila ha empezado. Así como a la temática Mind Control del fic, soy aficionado también a los elementos de dominación cercano al Bondage y a veces a ambos estilos entrelazados. Explicaré un poco mejor el asunto en las especificaciones: La castaña va a ser dominada y condicionada al mismo tiempo, mientras que la pelimorada pondrá su resistencia mental a prueba en cuanto a su sentir sobre las posibilidades de escapar o resignarse a su destino.

Lo del Raikage y Killer B es para mostrar que en la historia el matiz es oscuro. El objetivo de Naruto es generar el escenario ideal para que el Clan Uzumaki, según su concepción, resurja y se posicione en la cima de poder del mundo, por lo que ese tipo de maniobras y demás serán importantes en el fic.

Y he mostrado más de Karui, quien se ha convertido en uno de los siguientes objetivos para El Arma más Fuerte de los Uzumaki vía Chouchou, quien tendrá un papel importante en la historia.

Reitero, el fic va a evitar por completo todos los clichés que me desagradan en los fics y pueden revisar la lista de los mismos en mi perfil.

De momento sería todo.


	17. XVI: Dirigiendo los caminos

**Uzumaki's Strongest Weapon**

…

Como siempre, empiezo por los reviews:

 **agitofang666:** Si, es Mirai y básicamente esa es la idea, desarrollarla con cierta premura.

 **miguelgiuliano(punto)co:** Sobre Haku, no puedo revelar ciertas cosas ahora, pero si tendrá una participación en el futuro. Sobre lo de Gaara y Temari, así como lo planteas no es probable que pase, ya que así como hay chicas que son potenciales esclavas, también necesito enemigos poderosos.

 **Berseker96:** Gracias bro.

 **xXm3ch3Xx:** Sobre el bebé de Kurenai, la postura de Naruto será revelada en el futuro. Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato y eso puede ser una forma de describir lo que le sucederá a Ino en los siguientes capítulos. Lo de Boruto y Hima va de la mano con lo que decida hacer la Yamanaka. Mila ya va camino a la esclavitud, mientras que lo de Yoruichi ha derivado en guerra psicológica.

 **bladetri:** #Gracias :v

 **x29:** Ciertamente, el asunto de dejar a propósito a un enemigo con vida era enviar la semilla de la discordia y la incertidumbre a Kumo. Lo que planea Naruto es complejo y lo iré revelando conforme avance el fic, pero no va por el lado de que los Uzumaki emerjan de forma mesiánica para pretender salvar al mundo o algo por el estilo. A las morenas no les irá bien, pero el caso de Yoruihi será más especial en ese aspecto. En relación a Karui, ciertamente es algo siniestro, pero también es parte de todo el asunto de que la negra pelirroja se valió de lo que pudo para sobrevivir, además de que Chouji se quedó con ella más que nada por no poder lograr algo con Kushina. El historial de Minato, Kushina y A tiene varias cosas por revelar próximamente, pero va de la ambición del Raikage por hacerse del poder Uzumaki y caer a causa de eso, en una obsesión por la pelirroja. Lo de Samui y Naruko está parcialmente resuelto, ya que hay prioridades en Konoha por todo lo derivado de la desaparición de Hanabi. Sobre la Yuuhi, pues su historia va a derivar en algo distinto a partir de este capítulo. Ino y Nako son casos especiales y tengo cosas planeadas para ellas, si bien de momento hay otros frentes más prioritarios, por así decirlo.

 **OTAKUFire:** Sobre Ino, pues tengo planes específicos para ella y en el caso de Anko, claro que será parte del clan… Pero primero hay otros frentes que deben cerrarse y ambas son por decirlo así, conquistas menos prioritarias por el momento. Sobre Chouchou, el asunto irá avanzando paulatinamente en el camino del desenfreno y la depravación, además de que pronto recibirá su porción de materia oscura. Sobre las hypno-pets, pues hay un poco de eso, pero en los siguientes capítulos lo retomaré con fuerza.

 **daniel2610994:** Pues básicamente es así, pero el chico tiene preferencias a la hora de elegir mujer en turno, además de que ahí están las víctimas potenciales que ni siquiera saben que están en la mira, je, je, je. Ciertamente, cuando llegue el momento de golpear, el Clan Uzumaki va a pegar muy, muy fuerte.

 **Trollmemex:** Lo de Mila va por lo explicado previamente sobre el dopaje encubierto en Kumo con las consecuencias explicadas previamente.

 **Alex-Flyppy (11):** Ya se te extrañaba. Sobre lo de Tsume, iré avanzando conforme hable sobre ella y bien, Sarada y Himwari ya están dentro del clan y esperando por ser consagradas a los Uzumaki. Kurenai más y más frustrada mientras que Asuma está en el cielo, pero como dicen, entre más alto, mayor la caída. Ciertamente, los años han sido aprovechados muy bien por la Sannin para lograr avances científicos muy avanzados para la trama. En el canon se le marca como una especialista en investigación, pero después de la operación de Rock Lee en la primera parte, no se hace hincapié en eso hasta que desarrolla la prótesis para Naruto tras el final de la guerra y pensé en aprovechar ese potencial desperdiciado de la rubia. Sobre Samui, realmente me encanta y es una pena que en el canon haya sido tan dejada de lado. En cuanto a Mito, es solamente una muestra ya que fue la edad en la que Tsunade la conoció, pero eso no será inmutable en el futuro y sobre Touka Senju, realmente siento que el personaje tenía mucho que dar de sí, cómo para sólo hacerle una breve descripción en el manga. Así es, Naruko representa lo que hubiera sido una hija natural de Kushina y Minato sin el Proyecto Espiral involucrado. Pronto la familia de esclavas se desarrollará como debe ser.

 **Alex-Flyppy (12):** Mabui terminó por doblarse ante Naruto debido a una adecuada "orientación". En parte, Kurenai está condicionada para no ver con malos ojos lo pervertido que su alumno preferido haga y tener la tendencia de obedecerlo para sentirse bien, que si bien, el asunto va relacionado a sus propios deseos. Kumo planea el secuestro de Hanabi y realiza los preparativos necesarios sin saber que Shizune es el oído del peor enemigo del Mundo Ninja. Shizune debido a que estuvo fuera de la aldea, tiene un poco más de libre albedrío, aunque claramente está enfocada en hacer lo mejor para su sobrino-amo. Yoruichi es una Kunoichi decidida en servir a Kumo y así como su contraparte en Bleach, es bastante hábil y fuerte, aunque no sabe lo que espera. Sobre Boruto, pues como se sabe, no va a terminar bien, pero yo voy por algo más que simplemente matarlo dolorosamente e Ino va de la mano en ese objetivo.

 **Alex-Flyppy (13):** Canónicamente, Sarutobi peca de ingenuo en varias ocasiones por su idealismo, pero no hay nada contra el viejo, simplemente es desarrollar su papel. Lo de Danzou va más por desacreditar al viejo que obtener como tal a Hanabi, ya que respetando el canon, la gran ambición de la momia es volverse Hokage. Sobre Sumire, pues es un persona que da de sí, pero está alejada de lo que fue en Boruto, así que no te preocupes. El Arma Definitiva está lista para lo que venga y lo de Boruto fue un auténtico shock, aunque lo peor para él está apenas por venir ya que Hina y Hima están totalmente bajo el poder de Naruto y cumplirán despiadadamente con su objetivo sin importar que se trate de su hijo y hermano respectivamente. Lo de Ícaro es extraído del mito como tal. Sobre el Deadly Trio, pues para mí son las más sensuales chicas de los videojuegos de peleas y que además, son compatibles con el mundo de Naruto, si bien yo planteé a la Koharu de este fic como una adversaria temible que no en vano fue alumna de Tobirama Senju. El asunto Karui es importante, porque da una pista de lo que le esperaba a los Uzumaki que lograran escapar de la Operación Vertical y que no tuvieran el favor de alguna aldea, como en el caso de Kushina. El empate de NAruto-Boruto va más porque en todos los fics de este corte, Naruto barre con los Genin en cuanto a poder y aquí es igual, pero el chico tiene que mantener esa bajo perfil para el desarrollo de sus planes.

 **Alex-Flyppy (14):** Así es, el chico siempre tiene la idea de mantener la atención alejada de él por lo que aprendió al comienzo de la historia durante su pelea con Koharu. La Hinata perra me gusta como concepto y más cuando pisotea al patético Boruto (últimamente está de moda el aberrante BoruHina y ésta es en parte una forma de desahogo). Lo de Minato y Hinata es también para romperle al niño rata la imagen tierna de su madre para que jamás vuelva a verla de esa forma. Sobre Danzou y Homura, es normal, puesto que consideraban a Koharu como una Kunoichi débil y vulnerable, sin saber que con su juventud de vuelta es una adversaria temible. Sobre el Deadly Trio, pues Tsunade ha hecho muchas maravillas y en base a la regeneración de Naruto, puede recuperar a las tres sensuales chicas en el plazo deseado. Finalmente el momento de Samui ha llegado y se revela mediante una mala trama de doujin hentai cuyo fin es el sexo. La Sannin definitivamente se merece un premio muy grande… La sensual rubia tiene esa personalidad, ya que en el canon la personalidad de Samui es lo que más le falla al personaje y da mucho para explorar y mejorarla. Yoruichi realizó su plan, pero como bien dices, todo ya era del conocimiento del Patriarca Uzumaki y solamente es cuestión de tiempo para que todo se oriente al plan del Arma Definitiva.

 **Alex-Flyppy (15):** Pues bien, a pesar de la naturaleza del fic, me gusta a veces meter algunos combates y me alegra que te haya gustado en este caso. El Juuken de Hinata resultó temible para el estilo de fuera bruta de Mila Rose y por eso, aunado al poder de Minato en Samui, fue suficiente para barrer a una Franceska que para nada es débil. Así es, un largo cautiverio desesperanzador le espera a ambas morenas y sufrirán algo que jamás habían experimentado antes. Pues sí, por desgracia lo que pensaba Sarutobi terminó sumamente mal para él y la pérdida de su influencia será determinante en el futuro.

 **Alex-Flyppy (16):** Así es, aunque de momento, el rol principal en la educación de las dos morenas ardientes lo tomará la matriarca pelirroja. Mabui y otras más formarán parte de todo el proceso con ambas Kunoichi de Kumo. En el caso de Himawari y Sarada, ambas están totalmente sometidas y dominadas a la voluntad del Arma Definitiva, mientras que Kurenai de momento está condicionada para hacer caso a las indicaciones de Naruto tomándolo como algo natural, además de sentir una creciente e inevitable atracción hacia su estudiante preferido. Sobre el embarazo de la Yuuhi, pues eso tendrá consecuencias a largo plazo y será el comienzo de una nueva vida para la experta en Genjutsu. El Equipo 10 tendrá más de sí en el futuro y tanto Anko como Ino serán parte importante en la historia llegado el momento, por lo que ya se han puesto las primeras piedras de ello. El suplicio de Mila y Yoruichi continúa, si bien se ve que la corpulenta morena al ser vulnerable emocionalmente comienza a claudicar y a ser influencia durante las clases especiales que está recibiendo en tanto que la bajita Ninja sufre un tormento difícil de describir. Lo de Karui y Chouji es complejo, pero Kushina y Minato indirecta e involuntariamente están implicados, si bien los engaños, principalmente del lado de la morena, están a la orden del día. Madre e hija serán más cercanas en el futuro tomando como base al Uzumaki. Sobre Samui, me encanta explorar su personalidad porque en el canon sólo se mostró como ua chica fría y endiabladamente hermosa, por lo que da mucho de sí y trataré de aprovecharlo lo mejor posible. Lo del ANBU, pues todo se trata de infundir miedo indirectamente en el enemigo y sembrar en el Raikage la incertidumbre de la suerte que corrieron sus queridas mujeres.

 **Loquin:** El asunto va más por someter a enemigas directas del clan ya que Kumo participó en la Operación Vertical y hay cierto resentimiento en el rubio, si bien también es saña de Kushina y también es para probar la resistencia mental del Ninja promedio de Kumo. Sobre Kurenai, su vida está por cambiar rotundamente en el futuro.

Y ahora, pasamos al fic:

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

 _Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o mías o documentos._

" _Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos de los personajes…_ "

…

 **Capítulo 16: Dirigiendo los caminos**

…

Las dos hermosas mujeres de piel negra continuaban atadas y restringidas, nuevamente frente a la esfera que contenía a la pequeña Hanabi Hyuga…

Y la pelimorada ya despierta y levemente mareada se horrorizó, ya que en aquél contenedor no se encontraba la niñita a la que había pretendido secuestrar, sino una chica de aparentes 13 años, la cual, a juzgar por el color castaño del largo cabello, evidentemente se trataba de la Princesa Hyuga.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, ya que era obvio que se trataba de alguna clase de experimento para acelerar el crecimiento, el cual confirmaba la presencia de una tercera fuerza que le era hostil a ambas Aldeas Ninja. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente, pensando que sus poderosos, herméticos e inteligentes enemigos eran demasiado para ellas…

Se sobresaltó visiblemente.

Ella no era una persona que adulara al enemigo, ya que sabía que eso era aceptarse inferior. Sin embargo, esa idea de que aquél siniestro chico, Kushina Uzumaki y Konan de Ame, así como su allegados, eran superiores en todo sentido, gradualmente la fue envolviendo en un sentimiento de pesar e indefensión. A diferencia del día anterior tenía libre la cabeza, pero eso la hizo sentirse todavía más restringida porque el mover solamente esa parte de su cuerpo le hacía desear tener más movilidad.

\- Mila…- Murmuró, para que su cuñada todavía dormida cerca de ella, recuperara la conciencia.

La castaña tardó un poco en reaccionar, frunciendo el ceño para luego abrir los ojos con pereza. Se sentía desorientada y un poco aturdida, pero pronto recordó su precaria situación y volteó a ver a su cuñada con preocupación.

\- Yoruichi…- Iba a comenzar a reclamarle de nuevo, pero recordó cómo se venció al placer previamente y se cohibió totalmente

\- ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó cauta la amante del Raikage, entendiendo que la frondosa mujer estaba vulnerable emocionalmente

\- Y-Yo…-

Mila cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza, ya que recordó cómo se venció a los deliciosos placeres que le proporcionó Mabui. Por un momento pensó que era normal ser derrotada tan fácilmente, siendo que esa hembra era superior a ella por el hecho de ser una esclava y su destino seguramente sería el mismo…

Entonces abrió los ojos a toda su capacidad.

Ella no pensaba así. Para Franceska Mila Rose, la fuerza física era lo importante y por eso se enfocaba de forma un tanto fanática al gimnasio y a mantenerse en óptimas condiciones físico-atléticas. También era de la idea de llevar el mando en la relación cuando se consiguiera una pareja para casarse y tener hijos. Ella estaba en contra de verse como alguien frágil y débil por el hecho de ser mujer, pero algo la hacía sentirse vulnerable, como si necesitara algo que sólo un hombre podía proporcionarle para sentirse plena y realizada.

Pensó en Killer B instintivamente, pero el saber que no estaba dotado de su virilidad le hizo deshacerse de inmediato de la imagen del Ninja rapero.

\- Veo que han despertado… ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Mikoto Uzumaki y el día de hoy seré la profesora sustituta en lugar de Kushina-sama…-

Yoruichi trató de hacer a un lado los pensamientos de vulnerabilidad e impotencia que surgían con fuerza de su mente con el fin de enfocarse en la recién llegada. Se trataba de Mikoto Uchiha, una Jounin clasificada como Rango A en el archivo de Kumo. Poderosa enemiga cuyo mayor potencial estaba en el Genjutsu y el uso casi perfecto del Chakra Katon. De finas facciones y una sonrisa suave que coronaba una delicada belleza que complementaba aquél cuerpazo visible a través de ese atuendo negro entallado, era una imponente enemiga con un porte de seguridad que pocos Ninja demostraban…

Agitando la cabeza enérgicamente, Yoruichi trató de ignorar esos pensamientos donde resaltaba todas las virtudes de la pelinegra, pero no pudo evitarlos.

\- Yoruichi-chan…- La azabache sonrió ampliamente -Creo que ya lo sabes, pero mi especialidad es el Genjutsu y desde hoy, les proyectaré en sus cabezas cosas muy interesantes… Kushina-sama fue muy enfática en eso- La expresión amable de la otrora matriarca Uchiha se tornó sombría -Para Mila-chan habrá dulces y para Yoruichi-chan habrá limones-

Ambas mujeres negras miraron desconcertadas a la esclava de los Uzumaki… Y cayeron en cuenta de su error cuando notaron que los ojos ónix rápidamente adoptaron la forma del Kekkei Genkai del Clan Uchiha y sus miradas quedaron atrapadas en los poderosos orbes carmesí…

…

\- ¡Hoy estudiaremos mucho para el futuro!-

\- ¡Sí!-

Kushina sonrió ante el entusiasmo de todos los pequeños y pequeñas de la academia que la miraban atentos, deseosos de aprender la especialidad que había hecho famosa a la Marea Roja. El Fuinjutsu de la Uzumaki era reconocido por los Ninja de la aldea y era natural que transmitieran ese respeto a sus descendientes sin mencionar que su fama como heroína de guerra la precedía.

Miraba analítica a todos los infantes mientras les enseñaba a dibujar una fórmula básica con pincel sobre una hoja de papel, enfocándose en las pequeñas niñas, ya que una razón por la que mantenía sus cursos de Fuinjutsu era para buscar niñas con potencial para integrarlas paulatinamente al clan. La materia oscura sobre su piel, tenía la capacidad de indicarle mediante su calentamiento, a alguna niña que tuviera algo resaltable en su ADN mediante la resonancia con el código genético del Arma Definitiva.

Sintió el aumento de temperatura sobre su tez cuando se acercó a aquella niña de cabello naranja atado en dos coletas largas y esponjadas, la cual había sido capaz de replicar fielmente el mismo trazo que ella.

\- Muy bien hecho, querida… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- La pelirroja se acercó curiosa a la jovencita de poco más de 8 años

\- ¡Me llamo Moegi Kazamatsuri, Kushina-sama!- Respondió la niña, mirando con adoración a la afamada Jounin.

Kushina entrecerró los ojos. Ciertamente los Senju se habían entremezclado con la población de Konoha, desapareciendo como clan. Sin embargo, había individuos que debido a la alta proporción de ADN del Clan del Bosque en sus cuerpos, podrían definirse como Senju.

Y al parecer, por la intensidad con la que el Dorei se calentaba, esa chiquilla parecía ser una Senju de ese tipo…

\- Bien hecho, Moegi-chan…- La matriarca Uzumaki le sonrió a la pelinaranja y continuó revisando el trabajo de los otros niños, pensando que había encontrado a una presa interesante.

…

Yoruichi sentía encontrarse libre, pero de una forma extraña, se percibía delante de una enorme imagen donde podía ver cómo todo en su aldea transcurría con normalidad. Trataba de interactuar con las personas que circulaban por la calle, pero nadie le hacía caso, como si fuera invisible.

Comenzó a correr por el lugar, tratando de encontrar a su amante. Saltó por tejados, recorrió prácticamente cada calle del lugar y no cejó en su empeño, hasta que finalmente dio con él…

A se encontraba caminando por el lugar con su porte severo y poderoso debido a su fuerte presencia… Acompañado por una atractiva mujer de cabello verde atado en dos coletas a los lados, la cual vestía un ajustado vestido rojo con saco del mismo color y botas negras complementadas con medias blancas debajo de las rodillas, con una tez morena un poco más clara que la suya. Se trataba de Ryofu Housen, una Kunoichi que había rivalizado con ella por el amor de A, pero con la diferencia de que la voluptuosa peliverde claramente quería relacionarse con el Raikage por interés.

\- Es un día muy lindo… ¿No crees?- La rival de Yoruichi se colgó del musculoso brazo del Raikage

\- Eso creo… Es perfecto como para, concebir un hijo- El mandamás de Kumo sonrió de forma maliciosa

\- Tienes razón…- La mujer de preciosos ojos esmeralda replicó la expresión del corpulento Shinobi -Y todavía no puedo creer que no tengas descendencia… Esa Yoruichi era una completa inútil-

Indignada por esa forma de dirigirse a ella por parte de su rival, la pelimorada apretó los puños y esperó a que su hombre pusiera en su lugar a esa ramera…

\- Y una incompetente…- Agregó el rubio fornido, esbozando un rictus de desprecio -No puedo creer que haya sido atrapada, no era gran ciencia secuestrar a una mocosa…-

\- ¿La extrañas?- Cuestionó la peliverde

\- ¿Extrañarla?- Ante la mirada atónita de Yoruichi, A comenzó a reírse a carcajadas por unos segundos -¿Por qué habría de extrañar a una incompetente e infértil como esa? Para eso te tengo a ti, preciosa-

La pareja había llegado a un parque y tomó asiento en una banca solitaria. Luego, la mujer se sentó en las piernas de su amante y lo abrazó del cuello mientras el corpulento Ninja comenzó a manosear descaradamente a la hermosa mujer, quien se dejó hacer.

\- ¿Me vas a preñar aquí?- Preguntó con tono exageradamente aniñado la peliverde

\- Claro que sí, tú sí eres digna de llevar a mi vástago dentro de ti… Aquella imbécil sólo fue tiempo perdido, teniendo que andar con cursilerías y esas estupideces mientras estaba con ella… Tú sí eres una hembra que vale la pena-

Yoruichi comenzó a llorar silenciosa al ver de forma tan nítida y real cómo el hombre que amaba desnudaba descaradamente a su nueva cónyuge en medio de aquél parque, cumpliendo una fantasía que ella tenía para avivar la relación con A y que su amado siempre le negó por el supuesto pudor que el hombre tenía. Sollozaba prácticamente a coro con los gemidos de la peliverde, quien hacía caras de marcado placer ante los envites del Raikage dentro de ella mientras la pelimorada simplemente se dejaba caer de rodillas, dándose cuenta de que para su querido A, sólo significaba un vientre que había fallado en darle descendencia y su desaparición no había significado realmente nada para él…

 _Eres prescindible, nadie llorará tu muerte ni te extrañará, no vales nada. Tus enemigos son superiores. Nunca serás libre, estarás encerrada por siempre mientras los seres a los que amas te olvidan y desprecian por ser inferior. Eres reemplazable para tu aldea. Día a día, la vida se escapa de entre tus manos, tus enemigos son invencibles…_

…

Mila se miraba en el espejo…

El cuerpo musculoso y tonificado que le tomó años conseguir por medio de exhaustivas rutinas lucía bastante femenino con el conjunto que vestía: tacones sumamente altos con escandalosa plataforma de tipo zapatilla, un pantalón sumamente corto que se ajustaba a su firme trasero, pareciendo más ropa interior y un top de tirantes que dejaba al descubierto su trabajado abdomen y resaltaba su busto.

En verdad se veía como las Kunoichi más bellas de su aldea, Yoruichi y Ryofu Housen, las cuales eran cortejadas por varios Shinobi de Kumo mientras que a ella, cuando lucía su ropa holgada de ejercicio, llegaban a confundida con un hombre.

Se sintió feliz al darse cuenta de que podía ser bella y femenina detrás de su imagen de mujer gorila.

Salió de su casa y comenzó a pasear por su aldea con provocativo e inconsciente contoneo. Los hombres la halagaban y se detenían de forma indiscreta para mirarla, provocando los celos y la envidia de las mujeres en las calles, que molestas y discretas, maldecían al destino por no ser tan preciosas como ella.

\- Hola guapa- Un hombre se acercó a la fornida morena y se detuvo frente a ella

\- ¿Sucede algo?- Cuestionó sinceramente confundida la hermana del Raikage

\- Nada…- Aquél sujeto abrazó posesivamente a Mila, quien se dejó hacer, extrañamente cautivada -Simplemente me preguntaba por qué una zorra como tú no tiene a su hombre junto a ella-

\- Y-Yo, yo no soy una zorra…- Replicó con extraña pasividad para ella

\- Claro que sí- Contestó el hombre de tez clara -Eres femenina y sexy, además de que provocas el deseo simplemente al caminar, seguro eres una zorra-

\- No, no soy…-

\- Sí lo eres… Y te lo voy a mostrar…-

No podía verle el rostro, pero Franceska por alguna extraña razón, sabía que aquél misterioso hombre era muy atractivo, por lo que en cuanto se dio cuenta de que acercaba sus labios al de ella, cerró los ojos y pronto sintió el contacto entre las bocas de ambos. Se abrazó al sujeto, quien extrañamente alejó su cara de la de ella.

\- ¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó la hija del Sandaime Raikage, confundida

\- Sí…- Dijo con severidad el misterioso hombre -Las zorras nunca tienen la iniciativa, siempre se dejan hacer-

\- Pero yo no…-

\- Shhh…- Sintió el dedo índice de su dueño sobre sus labios -La zorras no cuestionan, sólo obedecen-

Mila bajó instintivamente los brazos y los colocó a sus costados, dejando que el sujeto tomara por completo la iniciativa. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos y esperar por otro beso, el cual no tardó mucho y a diferencia del anterior, se convirtió en un juego de lenguas donde su sinhueso terminó rápidamente sometida y guiada por su macho, quien pronto comenzó a explorar bajo el pantalón la feminidad de pelaje castaño, así como a manosear aquellas firmes nalgas resultado de años de ejercicio, ante los gemidos reprimidos y crecientes de la mujer…

 _Eres una zorra. Las zorras obedecen a sus hombres y se saben dominadas por ellos. Eres inferior y aceptas que machos y hembras superiores te dominen. Las zorras son sumidas y femeninas, siempre esperan que sus dueños y dueñas las sometan. Eres una zorra. Las buenas zorras se abandonan al placer y son obedientes con sus dueños…_

…

Mikoto observaba cómo las sometidas negras con el Sharingan reflejado en sus ojos, comenzaban a reaccionar por efecto de sus poderosas, nítidas y realistas ilusiones…

La pelimorada lloraba con visible pesar, resultado de ver cómo el supuesto amor de su vida revelaba que solamente le interesaba tenerla para reproducirse y los fallidos intentos de ambos por concebir, aunado al fracaso en la misión de secuestrar a Hanabi Hyuga, revelaron la verdadera cara del Raikage, ya que en vez de llorarla, simplemente tomó a la que se sabía, era su amarga enemiga y la hizo su mujer sin importarle en lo más mínimo su suerte, mientras su clan la repudiaba por haber fallado y la rechazaban como parte de ellos.

Gruesas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y sollozaba de forma intensa.

La castaña por otra parte, gemía escandalosamente, tras verse envuelta en situaciones sexuales donde diversos hombres sin rostro la tomaban con descaro y la poseían como la zorra en la que se estaba convirtiendo. No importaba que se encontrara en el gimnasio de Kumo, en la oficina de su hermano o incluso en plena calle. Aquellos machos sin rostro la follaban en escandalosas poses ante la mirada de sus seres queridos, quienes la animaban a dejarse follar. Especiales eran los casos donde aparecía Killer B, quien se aceptaba como un hombre inferior de pene pequeño y aplaudía que ella copulara con verdaderos machos de enormes pollas.

Y sus aullidos resonaban por toda la habitación.

Los mensajes subliminales insertados en sus mentes durante su descanso previo, se repetían tras el final de cada escenario para reforzarlos en su subconsciente con el fin de que terminaran por convertirse en parte de su forma de ser para el caso de Mila y en el caso de Yoruichi, la idea era quebrarla por completo para que su firme voluntad quedara hecha pedazos y posteriormente fuera sometida de la misma manera que Franceska.

Las órdenes de Kushina eran claras: la corpulenta mujer debía termina como una zorra sumisa y obediente para ser entregada al patriarca Uzumaki, mientras que Yoruichi tenía que terminar temiéndole a su propia sombra y sintiéndose totalmente derrotada.

Así que Mikoto continuó diligente con su misión durante horas…

Y sólo la interrumpió cuando notó que la amante del Raikage tenía problemas para respirar tras haberse hiperventilado, por lo que solicitó ayuda de inmediato, ya que no podía permitirse perder a la posible nueva esclava de su amo…

…

\- ¡¿A qué te refieres?!-

\- A eso, simplemente no somos compatibles y lo mejor es terminar nuestra relación…-

Kurenai y Asuma encabezaban a sus equipos y lo que el Jounin barbudo pensaba que sería un interesante actividad de equipos como entrenamiento, derivó inesperadamente en un conflicto de pareja.

O al menos era lo que pensaba el Sarutobi.

Para la Yuuhi, era momento de terminar con el Ninja líder del Equipo 8. Insatisfecha y más desencantada a cada instante, Kurenai no tenía interés en continuar con lo que parecía una relación fallida e inútil. Por el contrario, el castaño creía que estaban en un idilio, porque él sentía que se complementaban a la perfección, sabían sobre los sueños del otro y por qué negarlo, el sexo era demasiado bueno, ya que la aparentemente retacada mujer era toda una fiera en la cama.

\- ¡¿Qué cambió, Kurenai?!- Replicó visiblemente molesto el Jounin -¡¿Acaso hay otro?!-

\- Siempre piensan que es por otro hombre- Suspiró fastidiada la Kunoichi -Entiende, Asuma…- La expresión fría de la azabache intimidó al Ninja -No cumples mis expectativas como cónyuge en todos los sentidos y no pienso perder mi tiempo en algo que ya no tiene futuro…-

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Asuma estaba visible alterado -¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Esto lo llevamos construyendo desde que éramos niños!-

\- Ese es otro problema- Kurenai se mantenía tranquila -¿Por qué debemos de creer que esto siempre será como en el pasado? La verdad estoy harta-

\- Kh…- El castaño apretó los dientes ante semejantes palabras -¡¿Entonces qué significó todo este tiempo para ti?!- Terminó estallando

\- ¿La verdad? Una relación que prometía ser para toda la vida, pero que terminó siendo francamente decepcionante…- La respuesta de la Yuuhi dejó descolocado al Jounin

\- Eso…- Asuma se mostró frustrado, dolido y sobretodo, triste -¿Eso es lo que piensas realmente?-

\- Sí- Kurenai asintió -No deseo llevar ésta mentira más lejos…-

\- Muy bien- El Sarutobi cerró los ojos para contener sus emociones -Que así sea entonces… Desde hoy, tú y yo ya no somos nada-

\- Es mejor así- Agregó seria la Jounin.

Tratando de rescatar lo posible de su orgullo, el castaño se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar para retirarse del lugar. Se detuvo por un instante, creyendo ingenuamente que la azabache se arrepentiría en el último momento y le pediría regresar, pero eso simplemente no ocurrió.

\- ¡Asuma-sensei!- Boruto alcanzó a su líder, que se detuvo para ver a su estudiante con el semblante entristecido, casi al borde del llanto

\- Hoy no entrenaremos, Boruto- Y el Jounin desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando desconcertados y preocupados a sus estudiantes

\- ¿Qué hacemos?- Kiba volteó a ver a su compañero de lentes oscuros

\- No lo sé… Tal vez Asuma-sensei nos contacte después…-

Boruto entonces volteó a ver con resentimiento a la Jounin pelinegra, quien se mantuvo indiferente a la partida de su ahora exnovio. Pensaba encarar a la mujer por lo que le había hecho a su Jounin Sensei, pero entonces notó la expresión que tenía su medio hermano y no supo cómo reaccionar ante aquella media sonrisa perversa presente en el rostro del Arma Definitiva, por lo que involuntariamente intimidado, alcanzó a sus compañeros, que se retiraban del lugar.

"Mala suerte, cara de mono" Naruto cerró los ojos "Pero créeme que esto apenas está por empezar para ti…"

\- Bueno, nosotros tenemos que ir a entrenar- Kurenai dio media vuelta para sonreírle a sus estudiantes

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, Kurenai-sensei?- Preguntó expectante la Hyuga

\- No te preocupes, Himawari, estoy bien- La Jounin sonrió con tranquilidad

\- Entonces vamos a entrenar- Sarada declaró decidida.

El Equipo 7 se retiró del lugar como si nada hubiera sucedido después de que el Equipo 9 se marchara precipitadamente.

\- Es cierto- Naruto suavizó su sonrisa -No debemos perder nuestro tiempo en tonterías, debemos entrenar…-

El rubio sujetó posesivamente de la cintura a su Sensei Jounin, quien se mostró extrañada por un momento, pero se dejó hacer al sentir en su joven estudiante un aura varonil que no despedía el Ninja Sarutobi. Sonrió suavemente con el gesto y se posicionó a la derecha del Arma Definitiva, que en ningún momento la soltó.

\- Vámonos entonces, chicos…- Muy contenta por sentirse envuelta en el brazo derecho de un verdadero hombre, la Jounin dirigió a su equipo hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

…

Yoruichi tardó mucho en abrir los ojos porque se sentía cansada y débil. Lo último que recordaba era ver cómo en el complejo Shihouin de Kumo, sus simbólicas y significativas pertenencias eran sustraídas y repartidas entre los Ninja del clan y por último, su habitación era quemada hasta reducirla a cenizas.

Una solitaria lágrima cruzó su mejilla izquierda al recordar cómo los integrantes de su clan borraban todo rastro de su existencia, a pesar de que ella había dado todo por ellos sin dejar lugar a duda alguna…

¡No!

Se trataba de las ilusiones que la experta en Genjutsu le había hecho ver una y otra vez durante horas. Ella estaba segura de que su clan la apreciaba y aunque no pudiera escapar, sería recordada como una Kunoichi respetable que siempre dio todo lo que pudo por los suyos. Sus convicción entonces entró en conflictos con aquellas ideas que surgían espontáneamente de su mente, las cuales no la bajaban de estéril, incompetente e inútil.

Se aferró a lo que ella creía y de momento, aquellas sensaciones de soledad, impotencia y pesar se alejaron de su corazón.

\- Veo que ya despertaste, Yoruichi-chan…-

La mujer, con la cabeza hecha un revoltijo de ideas contradictorias, tardó unos segundos en reconocer la voz que le llamaba y la situación en la que estaba. Se encontraba restringida en un potro ginecológico por medio de gruesas correas en sus piernas y brazos, además de una de mayor tamaño que abarcaba prácticamente todo su vientre.

\- Shizuka…- Murmuró contrariada la Jounin de Kumo al mirar a la pelinegra de espaldas vestida con aquél fetichista traje de enfermera

\- Shizuka Morisato jamás existió- La mujer volteó a ver a la Kunoichi de Kumo, mostrando su verdadero rostro.

No reconoció a su compañera de años, sino a la afamada asistente de la Sannin Tsunade. Quedó atónita al darse cuenta de que todo el tiempo, Kumo estuvo infiltrada a ese nivel y seguramente por eso el plan de secuestrar a Hanabi terminó fracasando de forma tan estrepitosa. Intentó liberarse de sus ataduras, pero se dio cuenta de la debilidad de su cuerpo y entonces un escalofrío recorrió su espalda…

-¿V-Van a experimentar conmigo?- Preguntó temerosa, al recordar la forma como Hanabi Hyuga estaba siendo transformada a pesar de ser una chica de Konoha

\- Cariño, ya estamos experimentando contigo…- Shizune retorció la sonrisa de su cara, incrementando el temor de la Kunoichi negra

\- ¿Q-Qué…?- La Shihouin cayó en cuenta de que la azabache sostenía una maceta coronada por una planta con flor violeta que parecía moverse, la cual colocó delante de su expuesta entrepierna

\- Esta planta es muy especial…- La tía-esclava suavizó su expresión -Básicamente fue creada para introducir su pistilo en el interior de la víctima, el cual extraerá cualquier embrión que detecte del útero con el fin de alojarlo en su interior, acelerar su desarrollo y terminar de gestarlo fuera de la madre en un periodo muy corto de tiempo… ¡Ah! ¡Por cierto! Felicidades, estás embarazada…-

Yoruichi no tuvo tiempo de sentirse acongojada ante tal escenario…

Aquella planta se lanzó a su interior como relámpago y ella gimió involuntariamente al sentirse invadida en su intimidad por aquella flor. Fue una sensación que mezclaba la impotencia de forcejear en vano para impedir la intrusión y una instintiva reacción de su cuerpo, ya que la penetración del pistilo se sintió incluso mejor que la escasa virilidad de su amante y no pudo evitar que de que su sexo comenzaran a fluir los jugos…

Respiró agitada, sintiéndose humillada y débil por la facilidad con la que estaban abusando de su cuerpo y solamente pudo encontrar un poco de consuelo cuando aquella flor salió de ella.

Lloraba impotente, sabiendo que si era cierto lo de su embarazo, esa cosa le había robado a lo único que tenía de A al alcance.

\- Siéntete halagada, Yoruichi-chan- Shizune observaba con satisfacción el éxito de su experimento -Eres la primera en la que pruebo esta Jikija (Planta Serpiente)…-

\- ¡¿Por qué nos hacen esto?!- Estalló en rabia la Kunoichi de Kumo

\- Porque el Ninkai destruyó Uzushio- Replicó la Katou, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro y adoptando un gesto intimidante -Ustedes son los culpables de que esto esté pasando… Al destruir Uzushio, lo único que consiguieron fue crear un Arma Definitiva, la cual reconstruirá al mundo así como lo hizo con nuestros cuerpos, mentes y almas… Todas aquellas dignas de servirle nos convertiremos en sus esclavas, mientras que el resto sabrá el verdadero significado del miedo…-

Aquella severa sentencia, dejó totalmente abrumada a la morena inmovilizada. No pudo evitar pensar que intentaba resistirse en vano a un enemigo invencible…

…

Hiruzen Sarutobi se encontraba agotado mentalmente por todo el trabajo político que hizo para evitar el abandono de los acuerdo de la fundación de la aldea por parte de los clanes. Se vio obligado a hacer concesiones que unos años antes bien hubieran podido evitar la rebelión y posterior exterminio de los Uchiha.

Pero también, podrían significar conflictos internos en el futuro inmediato.

Plena libertad para cada clan al interior y amplios complejos de forma similar al de los Hyuga o en su momento el que tuvieron los dueños del Sharingan y sin mencionar el hecho de que desde ese momento podían aprobar o no la conformación de los equipos Genin en la Academia Ninja si no les parecían adecuados, además de cuantiosos subsidios que ponían a la aldea en una situación un tanto precaria en el aspecto económico.

Era un precio alto, pero de momento bien valía ceder en todos esos aspectos para que Konona permaneciera unida.

Y por eso no se molestó mucho en analizar la historia que acababa de escuchar. ¿Minato era hijo de Tsunade? Esa voluptuosa chica llamada Samui… ¿La hermana melliza del Rayo Amarillo? La Sannin ocultando secretos tan importantes para evitar que su hija fuera comprometida a la fuerza y de la misma forma, su nieta, la chica llamada Naruko que prácticamente era la copia de Naruto en versión femenina, era lo único que parecía tener sentido.

Recordó fugazmente a su fallecida esposa Biwako, quien estuvo presente en el parto de Kushina cuando aquél misterio enmascarado atacó a la entonces Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi y todo derivó en la tragedia posterior…

De haber sobrevivido, su esposa bien pudo haberle aclarado si realmente toda esa historia oculta era verdad o no.

Pero prefirió creerlo, ya que su memoria se enfocó en la cercanía que la rubia nieta del Shodaime Hokage siempre tuvo con Minato. Seguramente ambos estaban de acuerdo en ocultar todo el asunto, ya que si de por sí el Namikaze era odiado por los enemigos de Konoha debido a su asombrosa capacidad como Ninja, seguramente el saber que provenía de una cuna tan noble provocaría todavía más odio en sus adversarios.

Y más importante, mantenía la imagen de que un civil podía competirle a los Ninja provenientes de clanes, así que mantener el secreto seguía siendo una buena idea. Konoha necesitaba un ícono civil para hacer contrapeso a la fuerza que representaban los clanes, por lo que mantener oculto el origen del Yondaime parecía ser buena idea e igualmente no se molestó en pensarlo mucho con todo lo que rondaba su cabeza sobre rebeliones internas y la abierta hostilidad de los Hyuga que sólo permanecían en la aldea porque de momento no tenían otro lugar a dónde ir…

Asimismo, sobre Samui, lo mejor era no informar al consejo con el fin de que el secreto se mantuviera de momento y hacer pasar a la recién llegada como una civil más. En cambio, lo de Naruko simplemente era inevitable y debía revelarse, porque el parecido con Naruto era demasiado evidente como para ocultarlo…

La familia Uzumaki, encabezada por el Arma Definitiva, a su derecha la pelirroja y al otro costado la voluptuosa mujer que se creía su otra madre y detrás de los tres la Sannin sujetando a la rubia menor de los hombros, miraban expectantes al Sandaime Hokage perdido en sus cavilaciones.

\- Muy bien, entonces yo informaré al consejo todo este asunto para evitar complicaciones y malos entendidos- Hiruzen asintió suavemente "Además, con el asunto Hyuga, lo que menos necesito son más problemas internos…"

\- Muchas gracias, Hokage-sama- Samui hizo respetuosa reverencia, mostrando un poco de sus generosos pechos -Prometo servir a mi aldea como es mi obligación-

\- ¡Y yo también!- Naruko se mostró alegre -¡Seré una gran Ninja como mi mamá, mi tía y mi abuela y seré Hokage en el futuro!-

La contraparte femenina del Arma Definitiva había recibido la instrucción por parte de sus madres de que delante de cualquiera ajeno a la familia, Samui era su tía, así que la obediente jovencita repitió lo que se le dijo.

Y el rubio tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa triunfal, ya que todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca: un Sandaime preocupado porque su aldea se derrumbara estrepitosamente, estaba dejando pasar cosas que en otras aldeas pondrían en alerta a los dirigentes…

…

Poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos.

La enturbiada mente de Yoruichi tardó un tiempo considerable en reaccionar y despertar. Agobiada por la situación en la que se encontraba, no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar involuntariamente. Un sentimiento de desesperación poco a poco la iba rebasando y simplemente no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Recordó fugazmente la forma como ese futuro hijo o hija fruto del amor que se tenía con A, le fue arrancado de lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Esa horrible sensación de sentirse desvalida, indefensa e impotente mientras su interior era invadido, le provocaba un miedo cada vez más atroz, al punto que comenzó a hiperventilarse. Su corazón latía agitado ante tan aterrador escenario. Cautiva de aquella forma humillante, con su vientre contra aquél mueble frío y su trasero expuesto de forma tan descarada, temblaba sutilmente, pensando que posiblemente la madre de Karui había sufrido de la misma manera…

Entonces, volteó a su costado, para encontrarse con la imagen de su cuñada encadenada de las muñecas de forma que sus brazos quedaba extendidos hacia arriba. Vestía un top blanco que luchaba por contener sus pechos, cuyos pezones erectos eran visibles a través de la prenda, así como una minifalda que apenas le cubría su entrepierna y la mitad de sus tonificados glúteos, además de unas largas botas blancas de exagerada plataforma y grueso tacón que resaltaban sus tonificadas piernas.

Pero cuando vio el rostro de Mila, la Shihouin quedó totalmente boquiabierta… Sombra para ojos de color azul pastel, las pestañas enchinadas y un escandaloso labial azul adornaban su cara, dándole un aspecto femenino y delicado claramente contrastante con su corpulento cuerpo y su forma de ser.

"¡La están feminizando...!" Pensó atónita la pelimorada, mientras la otra morena continuaba durmiendo profundamente a pesar de estar en esa precaria posición

\- ¡Buenos días!- La voz alegre de Kushina Uzumaki resonó por todo el lugar.

Yoruichi volteó al costado opuesto para mirar con temor a la sonriente pelirroja, que caminaba contoneando sus generosas caderas, las cuales resaltaban por el ajustado vestido strapless con textura de satén, gran escote hasta la espalda baja, aberturas en los muslos y lentejuelas carmesí que resaltaba su figura de reloj de arena y esbelta con su tentadora cintura estrecha y grandes caderas anchas, su rojo cabello brillante lo llevaba suelto, con un fleco lateral que le cubría el ojo derecho y le daba un aire visiblemente sexy. Sus ojos amatista lucían sus párpados adornados con sombra de color lavanda y largas pestañas enchinadas, mientras que sus carnosos labios dejaban ver un intenso labial carmín. Usaba unos finos y delgados tacones rojos que estilizaban sus trabajadas piernas y sus brazos estaban cubiertos por suaves y elegantes guantes azules más arriba de los codos.

La pelimorada no podía asimilar el hecho de que una Kunoichi tan renombrada como la otrora Jinchuuriki del Kyubi pudiera usar esa clase de atuendos y menos en una situación como esa.

\- Despierta, Mila-chan…- La pelirroja se posó delante de la musculosa morena y le dio suaves bofetadas en sus mejillas.

Poco a poco, la castaña comenzó a reaccionar perezosamente…

Se encontraba realmente cansada tras todas aquellas ilusiones que había visto y sentido en su cuerpo, las cuales estremecieron hasta el más recóndito rincón de su ser. Perdió la cuenta de cuántos orgasmos había alcanzado en esas fantasías donde ella actuaba como toda una zorra y siempre se dejaba someter por el hombre en turno que la tomaba y hacía suya. Todavía atontada orientó su nebulosa mirada hacia la despampanante Uzumaki y como acto reflejo, abrió la boca, embobada ante tal beldad frente a ella.

\- Hola, Mila-chan…- Kushina acarició suavemente la mejilla derecha de la Rose, quien cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el suave tacto -Veo que las clases de Mikoto-chan dieron sus frutos y por fin te has dado cuenta de qué eres…-

\- S-Soy… Ah… Soy una zorra…- Replicó rauda la chica, comenzando a excitarse ante la delicada sensación -N-No… Yo no…- La parte pensante de su cabeza reaccionó, aunque tarde

\- Pero Mila-chan…- La mano izquierda de la Marea Roja bajó suavemente hacia la entrepierna de la negra, acariciando sus labios vaginales suavemente -Ya estás babeando como la zorra que eres…-

\- Yo no…- Por un momento, recuperó la lucidez y recordó que Yoruichi estaba cautiva junto con ella -N-No soy… No soy…-

\- Una zorra- La Uzumaki no dejó terminar a su indefensa víctima, ya que le plantó un beso mientras intentaba refutarla.

Al principio, Franceska se mostró incómoda y reacia…

Pero pronto aquellos pensamientos sobre su inferioridad respecto a hembras y machos, provocaron que su cuerpo cediera y dejara que la ávida lengua de Kushina se abriera paso en la boca Rose con facilidad y aquél ósculo se convirtió en un degenerado morreo. Mila comenzó a gemir ahogadamente cuando los habilidosos dígitos Uzumaki invadieron su feminidad y pronto se mojaron abundantemente en sus jugos mientras la indefensa Kunoichi cedía y se dejaba hacer como la zorra sumisa en la que se estaba convirtiendo…

Finalmente se separaron, con la pelirroja sonriendo triunfal mientras la negra corpulenta respiraba agitada y con la cabeza baja, visiblemente ruborizada.

\- Eres deliciosa, Mila-chan…- Akashio lamió descaradamente la mejilla de su víctima, quien no se atrevió a levantar la mirada.

A pesar de ser más alta y tener mayor presencia física, aquellos exhaustivos y metódicos mensajes subliminales durante su sueño y aquellas pervertidas fantasías la hacían sentirse como una hembra inferior que debía someterse a esa imponente mujer y obedecerla ciegamente…

\- Exquisita- La victimaria lamió suavemente sus dedos llenos de la esencia de Franceska Mila Rose -Y serás todavía más deliciosa, porque eres una buena chica y te gusta obedecer…-

\- Y-Yo… Yo soy…- Ante la total incredulidad de Yoruichi, su cuñada cedía a la autoridad de la Marea Roja -Soy una buena chica- La castaña levantó la cara, mostrando una mirada suave y enturbiada, la cual sólo podía ver a Kushina -Y me gusta obedecer…-

\- Buena chica, buena zorra…- Dijo la victimaria, mientras su mirada amatista se clavaba en la mirada esmeralda -Tú eres una buena zorra, una zorra-esclava…-

\- Soy una buena zorra, una zorra-esclava…- Repitió sin pensar Mila, con su mirada totalmente enfocada en esa hembra

\- Eres una esclava fiel del clan Uzumaki…- Susurró cerca de su oído, mientras la abrazaba posesivamente y le recostaba la cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo

\- Soy una esclava fiel del clan Uzumaki…- Repitió la morena, cerrando los ojos suavemente al perderse en el suculento aroma de la pelirroja

\- Naruto es tu amo- Dijo la matriarca Uzumaki antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja

\- N-Naruto… Naruto es mi amo…- Apenas murmuró la castaña, totalmente influenciada por esa hembra superior

\- ¡No te dejes vencer, Mila!- Gritó desesperada Yoruichi

\- Tú amas a Naruto…- Kushina posó la cara de Mila entre sus pechos, cubriéndole los ojos

\- Y-Yo amo a Naruto…- Susurró la corpulenta mujer, totalmente seducida, mansa y guiada

\- ¡Mila!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas la pelimorada para que su cuñada reaccionara, pero fue totalmente ignorada

\- Naruto es dueño de tu cuerpo, tu mente y tu alma…- La Uzumaki separó a su dócil esclava de su pecho, para comenzar a besarla del cuello

\- N-Naruto es dueño… D-De mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma…- Declaró Franceska entre gemidos, apenas pudiendo controlarse para recitar lo que su dueña le pedía cuando no saboreaba su oscura piel

\- Ahora repite todos los mantras que hemos practicado hasta ahora…- La matriarca se apartó de su zorra, quien la miraba con evidente ansiedad y deseo

\- S-Sí…- Murmuró totalmente idiotizada la hermana del Raikage

\- Mila…- Yoruichi miraba descolocada cómo su cuñada la ignoraba deliberadamente para comenzar a cumplir con su encomienda mientras Kushina colocaba una diadema en su cabeza con protecciones en los oídos para aislarla del ruido…

 _Yo soy una buena chica y me gusta obedecer… Soy una buena zorra, una zorra-esclava… Soy una esclava fiel del clan Uzumaki… Naruto es mi amo… Yo amo a Naruto… Naruto es dueño de mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma…_

…

\- Ésta vez no habrá justificación alguna, en cuanto tengamos nuevas tierras para construir un lugar para nosotros, dejaremos la aldea…-

Hiashi Hyuga había tomado una postura terriblemente radical ante el secuestro de su pequeña hija…

Poco le había importado que Hinata estuviera exiliada del clan, la convocó a esa reunión secreta y le dio su lugar como su primogénita ante la ausencia de la heredera legítima. La principio, los ancianos del clan protestaron por la inclusión de una paria de los Hyuga en aquella reunión trascendental, pero apenas el primero fue asesinado a sangre fría por su ahora despiadado líder, los demás guardaron silencio absoluto.

El líder del Clan del Byakugan planeaba crear una aldea como en su momento lo hicieran los Uzumaki. Los Hyuga tenían abundantes recursos resultado del desempeño colectivo que tenían como clan durante las misiones Ninja y también por el comercio y diversos compromisos matrimoniales acumulados a lo largo del tiempo, así que la idea de construir su propio lugar, donde ellos fueran los líderes absolutos, no era inviable y cada vez se percibía más atractiva.

\- Hiashi-sama…- Un integrante del Souke, tomó la palabra -El problema principal en estos momentos es que prácticamente toda la tierra está ocupada-

\- Ya había pensado en eso- Replicó al instante el castaño con gélido semblante -Por eso mismo he estado investigando en este tiempo sobre las aldeas cercanas a la costa… Y he llegado a la conclusión de que si nos apoderamos de alguna de esas aldeas, podremos expandirnos por la costa y crear la Nación del Lugar Soleado… En todo caso, estamos hablando de un plan a futuro que por obvias razones no debe salir de aquí- Hiashi hizo la aclaración, adentrado en sus propios pensamientos.

A continuación, el líder Hyuga comenzó a detallar los pormenores de su plan…

Lo primero sería enviar gradualmente Ninja de avanzaba para determinar cuál será el lugar más viable como cabeza de puente para iniciar lo que había llamado Proyecto Blanco…

El área que describió Hiashi como posible ubicación de la futura aldea Hyuga, era la costa este de la Nación del Fuego, donde terminaban los dominios de ésta y comenzaba todo el archipiélago que constituía la Nación del Agua. Ahí había un gran número de aldeas y poblados de origen civil, los cuales al estar prácticamente indefensos, eran presa fácil para cualquier fuerza militar organizada, como un comando especial enviado por los Hyuga…

Implícitamente planteaba la posibilidad de exterminar a la totalidad de la población de alguna de esas aldeas y repetir esa atrocidad contra otros pueblos conforme su nación se expandiera. Las palabras del patriarca, dejaron helados e incrédulos a la mayoría de los presentes y en un principio todos los presentes en la reunión se mostraron recelosos del plan de su líder…

Sin embargo, tras los acontecimientos ocurridos años atrás con los Uchiha, no se descartaba que algo así sucediera con ellos, así que poco a poco, los integrantes del Souke se fueron adhiriendo a la idea que tenía Hiashi sobre crear una nueva aldea con el fin de estar en la cima de la autoridad y sobretodo, prevenir la extinción de su gente.

Además, tenían esa cuenta pendiente con Kumo y por más que Konoha se mostrara indignada, la Aldea Ninja de la Nación del Fuego no iniciaría una nueva Guerra Ninja únicamente por Hanabi Hyuga.

Así que, la fundación de la Nación del Lugar Soleado era prácticamente una obligación para el Clan Hyuga con el fin de ya no depender de Konoha y posiblemente en el futuro, incluso tomar su lugar como la Aldea Ninja prominente en la Nación del Fuego, lo que conllevaría muchísimos beneficios…

Poco a poco, la ambición comenzó a abrirse paso en el corazón del Clan del Byakugan y en cuestión de minutos, al salir a flote las ambiciones reprimidas de todos, el Proyecto Blanco pasó de ser repudiado enérgicamente a ser aplaudido masivamente.

"Y cuando el Proyecto Blanco empiece a gestarse, los Uzumaki lo aprovecharemos para expandir y consolidar nuestro Proyecto Espiral…" Hinata se unió a los aplausos que el Alto Mando del Clan Hyuga le otorgó a su líder, pretendiendo una aprobación entusiasta del naciente expansionismo Hyuga.

…

Tsume Inuzuka se encontraba mirando a las noveles jovencitas del clan…

Los acuerdos entre los clanes y la aldea apenas se habían salvando tras la convulsión política que representó la abierta rebelión del Clan del Byakugan ante la estupidez del Sandaime Hokage, que terminó derivando en el secuestro de Hanabi Hyuga a manos de la comitiva de Kumo, por más que la Aldea Ninja de la Nación del Rayo quisiera negarlo.

Sin embargo, que los acuerdos continuaran solamente estaba plasmado en papel. Cualquier líder con sentido común sabía que después de lo que había sucedido, nadie respetaría nada de eso…

Por eso, para mantener controlados a los altos mando del Clan de los Perros, como lideresa de los suyos, la castaña decretó secretamente y con efecto inmediato, que los jóvenes del clan serían entrenados rigurosamente desde pequeños en todas las artes Inuzuka que fueran capaces de aprender, para introducirlos en el arte de la guerra a la brevedad.

La destacada Veterinaria Ninja, Hana Inuzuka, se encargaba de presentar a todos esos niños y niñas con sus compañeros caninos. Primogénita suya, Tsume estaba orgullosa de ella, ya que había demostrado ser una hembra capaz de atender a los suyos y contrario a la mayoría de las integrantes del clan, era una Kunoichi de apariencia civilizada que mantenía a raya sus instintos básicos en la vida diaria, que con la mayoría de edad apenas alcanzada, estaba en plenitud…

Era una hembra de la nueva generación y candidata perfecta para servir a su amo.

Tsume, recargada en una columna del amplio dojo donde los infantes comenzaban a relacionarse con sus camaradas animales, empezó a sentir un escozor en su entrepierna, ya que deseaba ser poseída por su dueño como había pasado con Kushina, Konan y Tsunade. Quería mostrarle al Arma Definitiva que ella era digna de darle descendencia Uzumaki tan hábil y prodigiosa como su primogénita.

"Pronto… Pronto las Inuzuka seremos las mascotas perfectas para el amo…"

En su cabeza se visualizó caminando a cuatro patas flanqueando por la derecha a su dueño, únicamente con un collar de cuero alrededor de su cuello, con su hermosa hija haciendo lo propio del otro costado y dirigida con el mismo objeto como las fieles perras esclavas que debían ser. Se imaginó a varias cachorritas Uzumaki-Inuzuka con rasgos de Naruto en sus caras tras las dos, todas igual de dominadas y sometidas que ella, listas para aportar en lo posible al gran objetivo de su adorado amo…

Comenzó a excitarse involuntariamente y se retiró en silencio ante la escena de su dedicada hija orientando al futuro del Clan Inuzuka.

…

Tras un día de intenso entrenamiento para tratar de olvidar lo poco que quedaba de Asuma Sarutobi en su mente y con Naruto gradualmente dirigiendo la práctica hasta que al final terminó asumiendo el rol de líder del Equipo 7, Kurenai se dirigía al hospital de Konoha para realizarse los exámenes que consideraba necesarios con el fin de llevar a buen término la gestación de su adorado bebé, el cual a pesar de tener genes de su expareja, adoraría con todo el corazón ya que representaba uno de sus mayores anhelos: ser madre…

Perdida en sus reflexiones, reaccionó cuando ya se encontraba delante de la puerta del consultorio destinado a la renombrada Sannin.

\- Quien- Se escuchó del otro lado de la puertas tras el suave golpe de la azabache

\- Kurena Yuuhi, Tsunade-sama…-

\- Hm…- Respondió la Kunoichi después de unos instantes -Adelante-

La pelinegra ingresó de inmediato y se encontró con la imagen de la rubia trabajando en varios documentos, los que revisaba detenidamente y en la esquina del mueble, estaba una peculiar planta de llamativa flor violeta. Tsunade lucía elegante con aquella bata blanca y sus lentes de diseño moderno, por lo que Kurenai no pudo evitar pensar en la famosa belleza de la Sannin, la cual estaba a la par de su reputación tanto en el campo de batalla con en el entorno médico.

\- ¿Qué deseas, Kurenai?- Preguntó la mujer enfocando a la recién llegada, dejando de lado sus papeles

\- Bueno, es algo un tanto complejo…- Instintivamente por su pudor, la Yuuhi bajó la mirada.

Básicamente, Kurenai le contó sobre las relaciones sexuales que tuvo con Asuma y más importante, le explicó que se había realizado una prueba casera de embarazo y había resultado positiva. Le dijo que estaba muy contenta por el hecho, pero realmente estaba un tanto preocupada, ya que tendría que dejar al Equipo Genin que tan bien le había caído y con el que se compenetraba a la perfección. También le solicitó mantener el secreto de su embarazo al Jounin Sarutobi para evitar algún posible litigio en el que tenía todas las de perder a su bebé a manos del padre.

\- Pues… Primero que nada- Respondió finalmente la voluptuosa mujer -Parte de mi labor es mantener la confidencialidad con cada uno de mis pacientes, así que por más que ese bebé sea nieto o nieta de mi Sensei, yo guardaré el secreto hasta que tú me autorices a revelarlo, si es que lo haces-

\- Muchas gracias, Tsunade-sama- La azabache hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento

\- No tiene nada que agradecer, es parte de mi profesión- La cálida sonrisa de la Senju tranquilizó a la Yuuhi -Por otro lado…- El tono serio de la Sannin preocupó a la Jounin del Equipo 7 -He estado trabajando en una posibilidad un tanto particular para casos como el tuyo…- La mujer tomó aquella planta para mostrársela a la pelinegra -Esta preciosura se llama Jikija y para Kunoichi embarazadas que no desean dejar sus labores, es la aliada perfecta, ya que su función, dicha de forma simplificada, es básicamente sacar al embrión de tu cuerpo y gestarlo en el exterior, al tiempo que la Jikija asume la función de útero… Si tú deseas continuar ejerciendo como Kunoichi, está esta opción-

Kurenai se mostró visiblemente sorprendida con semejante hecho…

No pensaba que las cosas pudieran suceder así y si bien su concepción de ser madre en la forma convencional estaba muy arraigada en su mente, también comenzó a pensar en que podría seguir al lado de aquellos chicos que se habían ganado su cariño en tan poco tiempo. Sarada y Himawari, si bien eran rudas durante las prácticas, se mostraban fuera del campo de batalla como dos chicas encantadoras, mientras que su alumno era todo un hombre hecho y derecho, respetuoso y amable, sin que le temblara la mano a la hora de ser autoritario cuando había que hacerlo.

Involuntariamente pensó en aquellos ojos azules profundos y esa cabellera rubia alborotada con un aire sexy que cada día iba haciéndose espacio en sus pensamientos.

\- Me gustaría poder seguir como Ninja activa, Tsunade-sama- Dijo la azabache, autorizando implícitamente el uso de aquella planta

\- Muy bien, Kurenai… Por favor desvístete y luego colócate una bata-

\- Como diga-

La Jounin obedeció de inmediato, acercándose al perchero cercano donde estaban colgadas varias batas de hospital y tomó una. Luego, con una pausa de unos segundos debido al pudor, se le quedó mirando a la Sannin, quien continuó revisando aquellos documentos y entonces decidió desvestirse en el lugar. Pronto estuvo desnuda tras quitarse aquél vestido que usaba generalmente y entonces la rubia volteó a verla…

\- Te conservas muy bien, Kurenai… Tienes un cuerpo muy bello- La azabache se sonrojó visiblemente y bajó la mirada

\- G-Gracias, Tsunade-sama- Replicó apenada la Yuuhi tras ponerse la bata

\- Muy bien, entonces colócate en el potro para comenzar…- La sonrisa suave de la afamada Kunoichi tranquilizó a Kurenai.

La Sensei Jounin del equipo 7 pronto se posó en el potro ginecológico con las piernas abiertas y toda su intimidad expuesta ante la Sannin, quien tomó aquella flor y la colocó en una mesa móvil, que posteriormente acercó a las piernas de la azabache. Inmediatamente después, tomó una jeringa y un contenedor de cristal con una sustancia verde, la cual preparó rápidamente ante una mirada confusa de la Yuuhi.

\- No te preocupes, Kurenai- Tsunade le regaló una cálida sonrisa mientras terminaba de preparar aquella inyección -Es una solución natural para estimular tu cuerpo y que la invasión de la Jikija no sea tan traumática para ti…-

\- D-De acuerdo- Igualmente, la azabache estaba cohibida por la forma como su intimidad estaba expuesta

\- Hm… Veo que no te depilas la vagina, eso es un problema…- Tsunade revisaba a su paciente, ante la gran vergüenza de ésta.

Con celeridad, la hermosa rubia tomó una crema para depilar y un rastrillo, comenzado a rasurar con meticulosidad a la atractiva Jounin, que sintió extrañamente placentera la frescura de aquella crema e involuntariamente cerró los ojos para regocijarse en la sensación conforme su intimidad quedaba libre de bello. Se sintió brevemente incómoda cuando sintió que la Ninja Médico comenzó a retirar también el bello de su zona perianal, pero debido a la plácida sensación, pronto dejó de importarle y sólo reaccionó cuando la rubia terminó su labor. Entonces volteó a verla con una mezcla de vergüenza y súplica.

\- ¿Te gustó, Kurenai?- La Jounin sólo pudo desviar la mirada para no tener que aceptar lo que fue evidente -Pues bien, es hora de empezar…- Kurenai sintió el pinchazo en su expuesta nalga izquierda

\- ¡Ah…!-

\- Y ahora…- La sonrisa de la Sannin se afiló más -Es hora de que la Jikija haga su trabajo…- Acercó la flor a escasos centímetros de la ahora depilada concha.

Pronto, aquella flor entró en la cálida cueva de la azabache, quien ahogó un gemido de sorpresa, ya que bajo el estímulo de la sustancia inoculada en ella, sintió algo mucho más intenso que el mejor coito que había tenido con su exnovio. Pronto comenzó a gemir de forma escandalosa, sintiendo cómo aquella planta recorría hasta lo más recóndito de su interior en busca de su bebé…

\- ¡Ah…! ¡Oh…!- La Jounin lanzaba auténticos alaridos mientras se retorcía en la medida que lo permitía el potro en el que estaba posada

\- Eres muy escandalosa, Kurenai…- Tsunade se acercó a la mujer y sin más la besó.

Rebasada por las nuevas sensaciones que cimbraban su cuerpo, Kurenai se sorprendió por un instante, pero de inmediato se dejó guiar por su lujuria y correspondió entusiasta al dominante beso de la Sannin, quien con una de sus manos comenzaba a estimular su clítoris mientras que la otra alternaba suaves pellizcos en sus ya erectos pezones…

Las lenguas, entusiastas, se revolvían con libertad mientras la Jikija estimulaba visiblemente a la Yuuhi en combinación con aquella sustancia natural que la azabache había recibido en su interior y pronto aquella almejita estaba rebosante de lujuriosos fluidos mientras su cuerpo se estremecía. Kurenai no era lesbiana, pero las inesperadamente placenteras sensaciones que estaba recibiendo por parte de la hermosa y poderosa Ninja eran sencillamente irresistibles aunado todo a la estimulación provocada por aquella planta que exploraba su interior…

Estalló en un intenso orgasmo después de algunos minutos, quedando totalmente agotada y respirando agitada, con un rostro que matizaba la mezcla ideal entre cansancio y placer. Tsunade se alejó suavemente de ella mientras la veía, cansada e indefensa. Kurenai, por otra parte, miraba con una mezcla de vergüenza y deseo a la preciosa rubia.

\- Descansa…- La azabache comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos debido a la somnolencia que la había invadido tras alcanzar el clímax, sintiendo el tacto de la rubia sobre su rostro -Tu vida está por cambiar a partir de ahora y necesitarás fuerzas…-

Una vocecilla casi inaudible se hizo presente en la cabeza de la azabache, previniéndola de quedarse dormida ante tan particular escenario…

Pero terminó por ignorarla y abandonarse al sueño con una suave sonrisa, ante la expresión triunfal de la Sannin, sin saber lo mucho que su vida estaba por cambiar desde ese momento…

…

Karui se encontraba cambiándose de ropa tras un largo día de quehacer en casa…

Tener el hogar del líder del Clan Akimichi en óptimas condiciones no era sencillo, principalmente por las abundantes cantidades de comida que debía cocinar, pero tras años de experiencia, se las arreglaba sin mucha dificultad para alimentar a su esposo y a su adorada hija. Ya vestida con una holgada pijama de color blanco, pensaba que cuando tenía la edad de su Chouchou e incluso por unos años más, su figura era sumamente escuálida y en Kumo varias veces llegaron a molestarla debido a los pocos atributos femeninos que tenía.

Sin embargo, la vida le había hecho justicia en forma de unos prominentes pechos 92 y unas firmes nalgas 92 de igual manera, además de una figura de reloj de arena a partir de su cintura 62, la cual le enorgullecía por todo lo que había pasado durante su vida y en cierta forma, le había impedido tener tiempo de ser vanidosa hasta que logró amarrar a su esposo y garantizar su seguridad ante la posibilidad de ser descubierta por Kumo…

Por momentos se sintió preocupada ante la presencia de aquella comitiva de Kumo, pero como no fue abordada de ninguna forma ni pasó algo extraño con ella o su familia, se sintió aliviada de que al parecer, Kumo se había olvidado de Karui Uzumaki.

Abrió las cobijas de su cama y sabiendo que su esposo estaba en una de las tantas reuniones secretas que había tenido últimamente debido a todo lo que derivó del secuestro de Hanabi Hyuga, se acostó tranquila, ya que esa noche no tendría que cumplirle a Chouji como esposa, ya que si bien no le desagradaba la idea, a veces se sentía incómoda de entregarse a un hombre que no solamente no amaba, sino que no le agradaba físicamente. No había desprecio ni repulsión como tal, pero como se dice coloquialmente, el líder del Clan Akimichi no era su tipo…

Al fin, después de casi un mes, podría volver a masturbarse pensando en el héroe de guerra ojiazul sin que tuviera que reprimir sus deseos para no levantar sospechas en su esposo…

\- Listo…- La morena se acostó, lista para iniciar su faena

\- ¡Mami!-

La pelirroja sonrió suavemente, ya que si bien quería darse un poco de placer, debido a su historia, e prometió a sí misma que jamás le haría mala cara a su adorada hija, quien intempestiva como siempre, llegaba para acostarse junto a ella ataviada con un pijama igual a la de ella, pero de color rosa. Karui se hizo a un lado para que su querida gordita estuviera cómoda a su izquierda…

Ya otro día podría satisfacerse.

\- ¿Qué sucede, cariño?- Preguntó curiosa la mujer, recargando la espalda en la cabecera de su cama

\- ¡Ay mami, estoy muy contenta, ya que Naruto me pidió que sea su novia!- Contestó la entusiasmada castaña

\- Veo que te gusta el chico- Sonrió la originaria de Kumo.

Mientras que su hija comenzaba a enlistar todas las virtudes de su nuevo novio, Karui se ponía a pensar en su fantasía imposible de estar con el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha. Era gracioso que su hija se enamorara del hijo de aquél hombre, cuando ella a veces llegó a espiarlo en las aguas termales en los momentos en que no estaba seduciendo a Chouji.

Para ella, Minato Namikaze era un hombre hecho y derecho, aunque para su mala suerte, Kushina había llegado primero…

Tal vez eran parientes o algo así, ya que los Uzumaki, por lo poco que había podido investigar, eran un clan bastante cerrado porque cuando alguien ajeno al clan se unía a uno de los suyos, lo asimilaban en el seno del mismo. Podría existir la posibilidad, pero obviamente ella no podía hacer nada por averiguarlo, ya que eso sería revelar parte de su tormentoso pasado y no pocas veces, mientras estaba a solas, se ponían a pensar en su finada madre y en todo por lo que tuvo que haber pasado durante su cautiverio en Kumo.

\- Y por eso, Naruto me regaló esto- Los pensamientos de la pelirroja fueron interrumpidos cuando vio aquél colgante de aparente cristal delante de sus ojos

\- Es muy bonito…- La sonrisa de Karui se suavizó -Fue un detalle muy bueno de su parte, así que debes corresponderle de la misma manera- Aquellas palabras provocaron que la inocente sonrisa de la gordita se tornada maliciosa

\- No te preocupes, mami… Pronto resolveré eso- Los ojos ámbar de la ama de casa notaron que aquél colgante comenzó a moverse suavemente de un lado a otro -Porque Naruto-kun es muy guapo y sexy…-

\- Naruto-kun es muy guapo y sexy…- Repitió la Uzumaki sin darse cuenta, cayendo poco a poco en la trampa de su hija -Igual que su padre…-

Chouchou se sorprendió ante esa revelación. Con su madre vulnerable tras el sorpresivo asalto a su mente y viendo cómo la morena mayor se perdía en el vaivén de su herramienta, se dio cuenta de que su madre tenía sentimientos por el Rayo Amarillo, el que sabía era el progenitor de su adorado Naruto…

Y entonces tuvo una idea.

\- Es el yerno ideal para cualquier mujer, porque es discreto y puede tener a la madre y a la hija al mismo tiempo…- Comenzó a marcar las pautas para la nueva vida de su madre

\- Es el yerno ideal para cualquier mujer, porque es discreto y puede tener a la madre y a la hija al mismo tiempo…- Repitió la pelirroja, ya totalmente perdida en el efecto del péndulo

\- Naruto es todavía más irresistible que su padre…- La expresión sombría de Chouchou iba de la mano con el regocijo que sentía al saber lo que le esperaba a su adorada mami

\- Naruto es todavía más irresistible que su padre…- Repitió al instante la mujer del líder de los Akimichi, mientras su mirada se tornaba nebulosa y sus ojos se entrecerraban

\- Desde que viste a Naruto por primera vez, te enamoraste perdidamente de él…- La castaña acariciaba suavemente el cabello carmesí

\- Desde que vi a Naruto por primera vez, me enamoré perdidamente de él…- Replicó de inmediato Karui

\- Eres feliz porque el sensual y guapo Naruto es mi novio, ya que puedes seducirlo cuando me esté esperando para salir…- Iba a convertir a su madre en toda una ninfómana enfocada en su novio

\- Soy feliz porque el sensual y guapo Naruto es tu novio, ya que puedo seducirlo cuando te esté esperando para salir…- Una sonrisa suave se formó en el rostro chocolate, ya que aquellas directrices se adentraban profundamente en su cerebro

\- Naruto será nuestro dueño, porque es sexy, guapo y todo un semental…- Pasó los dedos por la barbilla de la mujer que estaba siendo más y más hipnotizada por ella

\- Naruto será nuestro dueño, porque es sexy, guapo y todo un semental…- La refugiada de Kumo ya estaba totalmente en las perversas manos de su hija

\- Desde que lo conociste por primera vez, cuando era un bebé, te enamoraste perdidamente de él…-

\- Desde que lo conocí por primera vez, cuando era un bebé, me enamoré perdidamente de él…-

\- Cada que puedes, te masturbas pensando en Naruto…-

\- Cada que puedo, me masturbo pensando en Naruto…-

\- Naruto es nuestro dueño…-

\- Naruto es nuestro dueño…-

Durante horas, la hija se apoderó y alteró la mente de su madre para irla guiando en su inminente futuro como el regalo perfecto para su adorado Naruto…

Chouji Akimichi llegó ya entrada la madrugada de su reunión con los altos mandos de su clan. Se disponía a dormir junto a su querida esposa, pero cuando entró a su habitación se encontró con la tierna escena de sus adoradas morenas dormidas y abrazadas, con Chouchou recargada en el pecho de su madre y Karui aferrada tiernamente a su hija, ambas sonriendo suavemente.

"Bueno, una noche en el sofá no me matará…" Pensó con gesto amable, antes de retirarse y cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Y no pudo observar cómo las sonrisas de ambas mujeres de piel ébano se afilaron apenas la puerta del cuarto se cerró…

…

 **Notas**

Sobre lo de Shizune, el disfraz de Shizuka consistía en modificaciones a su rostro mediante un Henge especial para que no hubiera un parecido marcado entre las dos caras, algo así como lo que hizo Danzou en el canon para engañar a Nonou Yakushi y que no reconociera a Kabuto.

Canónicamente, Nami es una isla, pero en el fic por razones de argumento, será una aldea localizada en la costa para ciertos eventos en el futuro. Sobre la Nación del Lugar Soleado que planean construir los Hyuga, como muchos sabemos, Hyuga significa 'Lugar Soleado', por ende se puede interpretar también como La Nación Hyuga. El Clan del Byakugan se ha radicalizado y lo que conlleva su Proyecto Blanco ya ha sido descrito. En este asunto, se ha descrito cómo Hiashi Hyuga ha tomado control tiránico del clan a consecuencia de lo que sucedió con su pequeña Hanabi.

Sobre Chouchou, ella tendrá un lugar especial en el complejo esquema del Clan Uzumaki y conforme avance la historia esto se hará más claro. Además, como se vio en este capítulo, la gordita ya está empezando a trabajar en su madre para entregársela a su novio. Eso será un punto importante ya que ambas morenas son Uzumaki, si bien sólo en Karui se da el caso de un alto porcentaje de genética del clan del Remolino.

Como se ha visto, Yoruichi pasó a ser torturada mentalmente y abusada con el fin de quebrantar su espíritu y lo que parecía ser un lavado de cerebro convencional derivó en auténtica tortura contra la amante del Raikage. Esto se debe en parte al destino construido para Karui y el que la pelimorada sabiendo toda esa historia, pretendiera entregarla nuevamente a Kumo. Las ilusiones de Mikoto, en su caso, son solamente para torturarla psicológicamente.

Mila Rose casi está lista para convertirse en una esclava más del Clan Uzumaki debido a que su resistencia mental es muy débil debido a lo explicado previamente sobre todo el asunto de los alimentos en Kumo y demás. En su caso, el asunto es el ver cómo una mujer que se puede describir como "marimacho" se convierte en toda una mujer femenina en su forma de actuar para consternación de Yoruichi.

Sobre el bebé de Kurenai, en el futuro irá creciendo así como le pasó a Hanabi, aunque a un ritmo más acelerado y como se sabe, Kurenai + Asuma = Mirai.

La planta creada por Tsunade y Shizune será importante en el futuro, pero también habrá embarazos convencionales en su momento.

Para terminar, sobra decirlo, pero en el fic hay Dominación Masculina (Naruto a sus esclavas) y femenina (Entre las esclavas), Control Mental, Lavado de Cerebro, Yuri, tríos y más llegado el momento, fetichismo de zapatos, ropa, cosplay, etcétera. NO hay cosas como celos en harem, seducción convencional excepto por uno que otro caso excepcional, ni ninguno de los clichés enlistados en mi perfil.

Bueno, creo que es todo.


	18. XVII: Raíces primordiales

**Uzumaki's Strongest Weapon**

…

Primero y principal, espero de todo corazón que hayan tenido una muy Feliz Navidad o la festividad que celebren en estas fechas con sus familias e incluso si no aplica, que hayan tenido unos días agradables.

Les deseo un muy feliz y próspero año 2018 y espero que los propósitos que se hayan trazado sean alcanzados.

Sin más qué decir, paso a responder los reviews:

 **OTAKUFire:** Pues eso de los esfínteres no me gustó, pero de acuerdo en lo demás… XD. Sobre las mascotas-esclavas, pues ya lo tengo esbozado, pero será progresivo el desarrollo de la idea y tengo planes para Chouchou e Ino, pero todo en su momento.

 **Berseker96:** Gracias, me da gusto que se siga gustando la historia.

 **xXm3ch3Xx:** Chouchou ha hecho su movimiento y así como con Sarada y Himawari, ha sido muy efectivo. Sobre los Hyuga, será algo complejo y Hinata será clave en todo el asunto, pero no será como que los Uzumaki absorban al clan del Byakugan y ya. Pues Yoruichi ha sido llevada al límite, mientras que la vulnerable Mila prácticamente está del lado Uzumaki y Kurenai poco a poco irá siendo corrompida. Sobre el bebé, la verdad sea dicha, quiero que sea Mirai Sarutobi, además de que no planeo que haya bebés Uzumaki distintos a la concepción convencional por parte de Naruto y de hecho, planeo algo particular en ese aspecto.

 **bladetri:** visto :v

 **x29:** Si no se pierde el factor sorpresa en ciertos aspectos, como autor me siento feliz y halagado por ello. Ciertamente, la guerra psicológica será un arma importante para Naruto a lo largo de la historia en todos los apartados. Sobre la planta Jikija, en su momento explicaré con concerniente a su desarrollo, aplicaciones y efectos secundarios, no te preocupes por eso. Lo de Samui y Naruko estaba pensando así, porque no había forma de convencer a un Sarutobi concentrado de algo tan sorpresivo sin que sospechara nada y vaya que el viejo tiene problema con todo lo que tuvo que hacer y ceder para que Konoha no se desintegre al menos a corto plazo. Sobre lo de Karui y su amor platónico por Minato, ciertamente es un cliché, pero a veces se llega a caer en alguno por necesidad argumental o por simple descuido, siendo el segundo caso para la historia. Akatsuki, Orochimaru y demás siguen presentes en la historia, es por ello que Naruto es tan cuidadoso, porque sabe que hay peligros desconocidos en el mundo Ninja para él y sus planes. Expresamente, no sabe, pero es claro que está consciente de que hay enemigos acechando en las sombras y en parte a eso se debe el inmisericorde y continuo control mental y lavado de cerebro sobre las mujeres integrantes de su clan.

 **Loquin:** Ciertamente, la planta será importante para la próxima expansión Uzumaki y el Proyecto Espiral continúa avanzando como el principal peligro para el mundo Ninja.

 **Alex-Flyppy:** Gracias amigo, tus palabras son muy halagadoras. Sobre el camino de Mila y Yoruichi, las dos van cayendo poco a poco y de forma irremediable hacia su futura esclavitud a manos de Naruto. Mientras la mujer hosca y marimacha recibe placer intoxicante, la fémina más atractiva se sumerge gradualmente en el horror y el miedo, además de la incertidumbre de no saber lo que será de su pequeña y si, es sólo una probada de lo que en su momento sufrió Koryu. Kurenai ya ha cortado a Asuma y no se ha mostrado para nada arrepentida de su decisión porque sin saberlo, fue condicionada para mirar con desprecio cada vez más y más a su ahora exnovio. Boruto por otro lado, se ha empezado a dar cuenta de que Naruto no es tan perdedor como piensa, pero su estupidez le impide ver la terrible amenaza tras el rostro con bigotes en las mejillas. El asunto Samui-Naruko dará de qué hablar en el futuro y el pobre Sarutobi tiene tantos problemas en relación a la latente revuelta Hyuga y ha dejado pasar algo demasiado importante. Los Hyuga darán de qué hablar con su propia agenda, pero no saben que los Uzumaki asechan en la sombras y sin saberlo, harán trabajo sucio para el Clan del Remolino. Tsume será importante en el futuro para entrenar a las mascotas del clan Uzumaki y no solamente a las Inuzuka, ya que es la perra de mayor experiencia. Sobre Karui y Chouchou, en el futuro serán la novia y suegra que todo hombre pervertido quisiera tener con lo que van a vivir y finalmente el asunto de Kurenai y su pequeña, así como el papel de la planta Jikija, serán bastante importante para el devenir futuro de la historia.

 **trollmemex:** Gracias. Mila va que vuela para ser una gran esclava y Karui dará mucho de qué hablar en el futuro.

 **Elchabon:** Gracias por tus buenos deseos y el sentimiento es recíproco. Saludos.

 **daniel2610994:** Así es, en el futuro Kushina y Konan serán importantes para agregar futuras esclavas al clan. Mila será una adición muy interesante por sus características y la forma como ha sido sometida, mientras que Yoruichi ha caído más y más en la desesperación por todo lo que ha visto o mejor dicho, le han hecho ver e inevitablemente caerán en las redes del rubio. Kurenai y Karui también se enfilar para unirse al clan Uzumaki en el futuro.

…

 **Capítulo 17: Raíces primordiales**

…

\- D-Dónde… ¿Dónde estoy?-

\- Kh… Mi cabeza…-

Poco a poco despertaban…

Y se dieron cuenta de que estaban contenidas con firmes grilletes unidos que mantenían cautivas sus muñecas y a la vez las dejaban con los brazos sobre sus cabezas, provocando que sus voluminosos pechos resaltaran visiblemente. En sus tobillos tenían igualmente gruesas ataduras de metal que las forzaban a abrirse ligeramente de piernas. En sus cuellos también podían sentir un frío metálico que a diferencia de sus otros aprisionadores, emitía un Chakra residual, el cual ambas reconocieron como el Kinton Uzumaki. Fuera de eso, ambas estaban desnudas.

\- S-Se… Se supone que estaba muerta…- Murmuró una de ellas, conforme su visión se aclaraba

\- Es cierto… Yo también había fallecido- Replicó la otra, recuperando de golpe la lucidez y mostrándose confundida

\- Ciertamente las dos estaban en el otro mundo, pero ahora están de nuevo aquí, en el mundo de los vivos…-

Las dos voltearon a ver a su interlocutora. Se trataba de Kushina Uzumaki, quien miraba fija y provocativamente a aquella dos afamadas y sobretodo, hermosas mujeres en cautiverio…

Una era la Ninja más famosa de su clan en cuanto al manejo del Fuinjutsu, Mito Uzumaki, quien a pesar de su precaria situación, lucía su peinado de odangos laterales con aquellos sellos de Fuinjutsu colgando de ambos y tres agujas de tejer en cada uno, además de tres pasadores en el lado izquierdo de su rojo cabello. La otra era la reconocida Touka Senju, capaz de hacerle frente al mismísimo Madara Uchiha en el aspecto del Genjutsu, quien llevaba arreglado su cabello azabache con aquél mechón puntiagudo que ocultaba su ojo izquierdo y el resto de su cabello sujetado en una coleta que llevaba en la parte superior de la cabeza. Las dos lucían en sus finos labios un tono carmesí intenso.

\- Ku… ¿Kushina…?-

La sucesora de la ilustre Uzumaki como Jinchuuriki del Kyubi, iba ataviada en un escandaloso conjunto consistente en liguero blanco de encaje con unos tirantes que sostenían unas finas medias de malla a la mitad de sus muslos. Un sostén sumamente particular con agujeros que dejaban expuestos los erectos pezones luchaba por contener sus turgentes pechos, dejando ver su trabajado abdomen y luciendo sus espectaculares piernas torneadas con unos escandalosos tacones de aguja de 15 centímetros, además de llevar un intenso labial púrpura y sombra de ojos de color semejante, solamente en tono más claro.

En aquella desconcertantemente atractiva mujer, pudo reconocer a aquella jovencita de rostro regordete a la que había incitado a dejar a su familia y su hogar por la meta de permanecer en el tiempo y que los Uzumaki continuaran su labor en Konoha como los contenedores del más poderoso de los Bijuu, haciéndose de un lugar en la jerarquía de la Aldea Ninja de la Nación del Fuego tras hacer dado a Uzushio por perdida…

\- Hola, Mito-sama… Me alegra ver que ya no está muerta- Dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a las dos ilustres Ninja -Pero más que nada, me alegra ver que ya está casi lista para servir a mi adorado hijo-amo para compensar la terrible traición que cometió…-

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?- Intervino Touka en la conversación, al notar que la Uzumaki a su lado estaba totalmente descolocada

\- Touka-sama, Mito-sama puede explicárselo mejor…- Las dos enfocaron su mirada en la cautiva pelirroja

\- ¡¿Y cómo quieres que yo lo sepa?!- Cuestionó furibunda la primera Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi

\- Operación Vertical- Replicó Kushina esbozando una sonrisa sombría

\- ¿Q-Qué quieres decir?- La pelirroja mayor volteó a ver de reojo a Touka mientras se ponía visiblemente nerviosa

\- Vamos, Mito-sama, no tema revelar su crimen… No tema confesar que Konoha y las otras Grandes Aldeas Ninja se pusieron de acuerdo en complicidad con los Daimyo de las Cinco Naciones Elementales para destruir Uzushio, porque representaba un contrapeso peligroso para el status quo del Ninkai…- Akashio adoptó una expresión seria -Dejando únicamente a unas pocas elegidas como yo para que el poder de los Uzumaki no se perdiera y las aldeas Ninja pudieran disponer de nuestra carne y nuestra sangre cuando les fuera conveniente… Y usted apoyó eso con fervor, a pesar de que se trataba de los nuestros…-

Touka Senju no pudo ocultar su sorpresa…

En su momento, ella fue de las más reacias a establecerse en una Aldea Ninja como había propuesto su respetado líder Hashirama Senju. Para la azabache, la independencia de los clanes era algo que no debía perderse bajo ninguna circunstancia y menos ante la posibilidad de que aquellas nacientes Aldeas Ninja quedaran bajo el control de los Daimyo en la práctica al ser dependientes de ellos económicamente…

Otra razón para desconfiar del nuevo sistema Ninja propuesto, era que si bien se vivía en un clima de guerra brutal e interminable, los pactos entre clanes eran transparentes y cualquier conflicto se resolvía de frente, en el campo de batalla bajo condiciones equitativas. Ya si un clan perecía a manos de otro, era simplemente que uno era mejor para sobrevivir y el otro se merecía su aciago destino. No había ese tipo de tratos despreciables como lo que aquella pelirroja de erótica vestimenta describía, donde un único clan fuese atacado de forma tan desigual e injusta…

\- Kh…- Mito apretó los dientes, avergonzada por la mirada recriminatoria que la azabache le dedicó

\- Se dice que cuando alguien sabe de su destino y luchar por evitarlo sin importar el método que deba emplear, lo único que consigue es que se vuelva realidad…- La Uzumaki libre cerró los ojos en forma tranquila -Las Cinco Grandes Aldeas y las Cinco Naciones Elementales, con sus actos ruines y cobardes, solamente consiguieron que fuera concebido a lo que más le temían… Un Clan Uzumaki dispuesto a asumir el rol principal en el mundo-

La famosa experta en Fuinjutsu quedó asombrada con aquella revelación y más que nada, con la postura de Kushina…

Estaba convencida de que había logrado inclinar a esa pequeña niña hacia su ideología, en la cual el modelo de Konoha sería el de una aldea colectiva donde ningún clan sería superior sobre otro era lo mejor para el Ninkai, ya que a la larga se lograría una igualdad real. Su esposo, Hashirama Senju, creía lo mismo y al compartir el mismo sueño, se unió a él para construirlo.

Tras la muerte del Shodaime Hokage debido a las heridas tras su épico combate contra Madara Uchiha, Tobirama Senju asumió el cargo. Tenía una postura más radical que su hermano y él abiertamente deseaba que los Senju tomaban el rol principal como el clan prominente en Konoha…

Por eso lo asesinó.

No fue difícil alterar la memoria de los casi moribundos estudiantes de Tobirama tras emboscar al equipo después de la épica batalla que sostuvieron contra la Kinkaku Butai (Armada Kinkaku) de Kumo. Agotados tras su admirable e increíble victoria, fueron presa fácil para ella y su Fuinjutsu. Tobirama no murió para darle la oportunidad de ayudarles a sus alumnos a huir, sino que las Kongousa (Cadenas de Adamantino) de Mito le atravesaron el pecho sin misericordia justo cuando había logrado hacer retroceder al enemigo y la pelirroja supuestamente había acudido en su auxilio, ante la impotencia e incredulidad de los jóvenes y agotados Ninja.

Luego, con un Fuinjutsu especial del que sólo ella conocía la fórmula, alternó las memorias de Hiruzen, Homura y Koharu, así como la del equipo que había apoyado al grupo de Tobirama contra la Armada Kinkaku consistente en Danzou Shimura, Torifu Akimichi y Kagami Uchiha. Condicionándolos para que sus acciones siempre estuvieran orientadas a proteger Konoha en su conjunto, ella dirigió la ideología de la aldea hacia la postura de Hashirama hasta alcanzar un estado fanático, en el que Konoha en su conjunto sería más valiosa que la vida de cualquier Ninja o clan…

Tobirama había elegido a Koharu como su sucesora, ya que era como él y tenía la noción de que debía hacer un clan prominente como los Rose en Kumo o los Sabaku en Suna para gobernar Konoha y dirigirla de forma eficiente sin que hubiera una real oposición, además de que los clanes más poderosos como los Uchiha debían tener privilegios para evitar insurrecciones, pero Mito se decidió por Hiruzen, ya que era el más blando de los tres estudiantes de su cuñado y tenía la idea de que todos los clanes debían ser iguales…

La Uzumaki estaba dispuesta a proteger el ingenuo sueño de su esposo hasta las últimas consecuencias. Por eso le dio la espalda a su clan para apoyar la Operación Vertical, ya que su propia gente era demasiado idealista para un mundo donde el colectivo Ninja debía unirse con el paso del tiempo hasta que las fronteras entre clanes desaparecieran junto con los conflictos.

Básicamente esa era la verdadera esencia del sueño de Hashirama Senju.

\- Mito…- Touka sacó a la pelirroja de sus cavilaciones -¿Es cierto eso? ¿En verdad participaste en la destrucción de tu propio clan?-

\- Yo…- La Uzumaki no se atrevió a mirar a la Senju

\- Por eso siempre estuve en contra de las Aldeas Ninja- La azabache se mostró con ira reprimida -Eso a la larga iba a destruir a los clanes desde el interior… El sistema de clanes no era perfecto, pero siempre fue mejor que la alternativa-

\- ¡Kushina!- Mito encaró a la mujer, furiosa -¡Tú estuviste de acuerdo conmigo y aceptaste el fin de Uzushio! ¡No puedes recriminarme nada!-

\- Tiene toda la razón, Mito-sama- la matriarca Uzumaki sonrió con regocijo -Yo era una niña y me dejé convencer por la Kunoichi a la que más admiraba…- Las palabras de la Marea Roja llamaron la atención de las afamadas Ninja -Sin embargo, en Uzushio sabían de la Operación Vertical y después de que la comitiva de Konoha fue a pedir formalmente que yo pasara a su filas para sucederla a usted como la Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, fui usada como el disfraz perfecto para albergar el contraataque perfecto de los Uzumaki…- La madre del Arma Definitiva sonrió suavemente -Claro que con mi memoria modificada para que yo no supiera nada…-

\- ¡Imposible!- Replicó la experta en Fuinjutsu -¡Los Yamanaka te revisaron la memoria minuciosamente cuando llegaste a Konoha!-

\- Eso es cierto, pero yo misma no sabía nada de todo eso porque los Yamanaka de Uzushio modificaron mis recuerdos…- Kushina cerró los ojos ante el desconcierto de Mito -No fue hasta que el Arma Más Fuerte de los Uzumaki creció y comenzó con su indetenible labor, que yo supe de todo y acepté servirle fielmente como la más perfecta de las esclavas para redimirme de mi crimen…-

\- ¿El Arma Más Fuerte de los Uzumaki…?- Murmuró desconcertada Touka, ya que la otra Kunoichi cautiva se había quedado sin palabras

\- Así es, Touka-sama… Esa arma es imponente, asombrosa, poderosa, despiadada y endiabladamente sexy, con una enorme pijota…- La sonrisa pervertida en la cara de la Uzumaki desconcertó visiblemente a las dos Ninja -Mi carne y mi sangre, encarnando la perfección en todos los sentidos…-

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Cuestionó una intimidada Mito

\- Es simple…- Una misteriosa voz femenina intervino desde la oscuridad -Kushina albergó en su vientre al Arma Más Fuerte de los Uzumaki, un ser perfecto que primero me cautivó para amarlo como madre y luego se apoderó de todo mi ser, cuerpo, mente y alma para ser su fiel, devota y eterna esclava…-

Poco a poco, de las sombras emergió Konan, ataviada en el mismo atuendo erótico que portaba la madre biológica del Arma Definitiva con la diferencia de que la vestimenta de la peliazul era negra, abrazada posesivamente por el rubio ojiazul, quien vestido con un pantalón negro, botas del mismo color y una camisa de tirantes de igual tono para mostrar sus tonificados brazos, se colocaba delante de Kushina para mirar a las dos prominentes Kunoichi. La peliazul tomó su lugar al lado izquierdo de su adorado hijo-amo, mientras que la pelirroja lo flaqueó por la derecha, luego el chico envolvió sus estrechas cinturas con los brazos, ante las miradas expectantes de Mito y Touka.

Era evidente que aquél niño estaba tras el extraño comportamiento de la pelirroja y aquella peliazul.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?- La experta en Fuinjutsu encaró cautelosamente al rubio

\- Como ya te dijo esta zorra- Naruto pegó más a su madre biológica contra él -Yo soy la respuesta de los Uzumaki a la Operación Vertical, el Proyecto Espiral…-

\- ¿Proyecto Espiral?- Repitió expectante la Senju en tanto que Mito solamente miraba desconcertada al rubio

\- Así es…- El chico se mostró serio -Durante las dos semanas entre el periodo en que la comitiva de Konoha regresó a su aldea tras solicitar la custodia de mami-Kushina y volvieron nuevamente por ella, fue que se llevó a cabo mi creación…-

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible?- La ilustre Uzumaki simplemente no podía concebir lo que le estaba describiendo el chico

\- Es sencillo…- El rictus de Naruto adoptó un cariz perverso mientras se aferraba a su madre peliazul -Nuestra tecnología genética, el mayor secreto militar de Uzushio, fue usada sin restricción ni limitante alguna en el afán de crear la respuesta perfecta al exterminio de los nuestros… Y esa respuesta fue el arma definitiva, o sea yo- Aquellas palabras dejaron atónitas a las dos prisioneras

\- ¡Mientes!- Bramó incrédula Mito -¡Esos experimentos fueron considerados una blasfemia y se prohibieron en el clan!-

Por un momento, la mirada obsidiana de la traidora Uzumaki y el celeste mirar del Arma Definitiva se desafiaron intensamente. Pero el breve encuentro terminó cuando el rubio cerró los ojos para esbozar una suave sonrisa que le produjo un involuntario escalofrío a la esposa del primer líder de Konoha. El rubio soltó a sus madres y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia las dos vulnerables Kunoichi frente a él, mientras colocaba los brazos tras su espalda…

\- Para ser una de las mujeres más poderosas de la historia, tu ingenuidad es realmente conmovedora…- La pelirroja se mostró molesta por las palabras del chico -Ante la posibilidad de desaparecer por siempre, los Uzumaki se dieron cuenta de que debían responder a sus enemigos con todas las capacidades que tuvieran a su disposición… Tabúes que jamás hubieran pensado en romper, pronto dejaron de tener significado para ellos- Esas palabras dejaron sorprendida a Mito -Así es, los Uzumaki se convirtieron en los monstruos que los altos mandos de aldeas y naciones temían, únicamente por sus propias acciones…-

Un sentimiento que la ilustre Uzumaki creía haber superado en su momento comenzó a invadirla de nuevo, justo como en los días previos a la Operación Vertical: culpa.

Por más firmes que eran sus convicciones, Mito Uzumaki se sentía culpable por traicionar a su clan, pero terminó haciéndolo porque se convenció a sí misma que lograr un mundo utópico a costa de la sangre de los suyos era la más fría aplicación de aquella frase: 'el fin justifica los medios'. En ningún momento llegó a pensar que los suyos podrían saber que aquél ataque había sido orquestado con el fin de exterminar su aldea y que ella había sido cómplice de eso…

\- ¿Te sientes arrepentida acaso? ¿O es que no puedes con la idea de que en el clan terminaste por ser vista como una asquerosa traidora que le dio la espalda a los suyos y deliberadamente permitió la extinción de su propio hogar?- Cuestionó el chico, provocando una intensa reacción en su prisionera

\- ¡Cállate!- Gritó la experta en Fuinjutsu rompiendo a llorar finalmente por toda la gama de sentimientos que la estaba invadiendo en ese momento.

Superada por el remordimiento, Mito sollozaba intensamente, pensando que una cosa era haber permitido que su hogar fuera destruido, pero otra cosa era saber que todos en su clan acabaron por repudiarla…

Al final, Uzushio había sido el lugar donde había nacido y su primer hogar.

\- Cálmese, Mito-sama…- Kushina intervino con una suave sonrisa, llamando la atención de la persona que alguna vez admiró más que a nadie -Yo también me sentía culpable… Sabía que había traicionado a los míos por hacerle caso a usted… Pero cuando mi adorado, sexy y hermoso hijo-amo se apoderó de mí, me hizo darme cuenta de que si era su fiel, servicial, humilde y enamorada esclava, podría redimirme y ser una digna integrante del Clan Uzumaki…-

\- Kushina…-

\- Verá, Mito-sama…- Konan abrazó de forma provocativa a la otra madre de Naruto, quien se acurrucó en ella -Nuestro precioso, caliente e irresistible hijo-amo, es el único capaz de guiarnos como integrantes del Clan Uzumaki a un nuevo renacer, donde todas le perteneceremos en cuerpo, mente y alma… Yo era una simple Kunoichi de Ame, tratando en vano de revelarme ante la autoridad y cuando mi grupo fue aniquilado, había perdido todo… Pero una vez que Naruto-sama me hizo suya, supe que debía seguirlo ciega y fanáticamente para que él guiara mi vida, ya que es un ser perfecto que puede hacer lo que quiera, incluso lograr traer a los muertos a la vida, como en su caso y el de Touka-sama…-

\- Es cierto… ¿Cómo pudo traernos de la muerte?- Se cuestionó la Senju de forma casi inaudible

\- Creo que yo puedo contestar a su pregunta, Touka-sama…-

Las dos afamadas Ninja, enfocaron su mirada en la oscuridad, de la cual poco a poco emergió una persona particular que Mito reconoció de inmediato, ya que tenía la misma apariencia con la que la recordaba: la Sannin Tsunade caminaba con provocativo contoneo y vestida únicamente con una bata de médico, la cual llevaba abierta para dejar visible toda su prominente anatomía. Lucía unos tacones exageradamente altos justo como los de las matriarcas Uzumaki y sus hermosos ojos estaban protegidos por unos modernos lentes de armazón rojo…

Pronto la preciosa rubia se colocó detrás de su apreciado amo y lo abrazó posesivamente por la espalda, posando sus poderosos pechos sobre la cabeza de cabellera alborotada.

\- T-Tsunade…- Mito simplemente negó con la cabeza, impotente -Tú no…-

\- Sí, yo sí, abuelita- La exuberante mujer clavó su mirada en su abuela, cerrando los ojos como adolescente enamorada -Mi endiabladamente sensual nieto-amo se apoderó de mí hasta la última célula y ahora soy junto con mis inigualablemente bellas amas, la más fiel de las esclavas de Naruto-sama… No importa qué tan ruin y despiadado sea lo que me ordene hacer, la palabra de mi nieto-amo es un dogma para mí…- Perdida en el regocijo de tener a su dueño entre sus brazos, la poderosa Kunoichi se restregaba descaradamente en el cuerpo del Arma Definitiva -¿Lo hice bien, Naruto-sama?-

\- Muy bien, furcia tetas de vaca, estoy contento…- El chico abrió los ojos para ver sonriente a sus dos poderosas prisioneras

\- ¡Gracias, nieto-amo!- La Sannin se puso de rodillas sin dejar de aferrarse al dueño de su existencia -¿Eso significa que volverá a follarse mí sucio y pervertido coño-esclavo?-

\- Tal vez después…- El chico enfocó su vista tanto en la mirada desencajada de Mito como en los sutilmente fieros ojos de Touka -Por ahora tengo asuntos más importantes que atender…-

\- T-Tú eres… Eres…- La descolocada Uzumaki no podía terminar lo que quería decir

\- ¡Así es!- En el rostro de Naruto se formó una sonrisa demencial -¡Soy tu tataranieto! Tú y el imbécil de Hashirama Senju, tenían un hijo reconocido por su gran habilidad en el Fuinjutsu y el Kenjutsu, el reconocido Edarama Senju… Luego, ese sujeto se enamoró de la preciosa y reconocida practicante de Kenjutsu, Rangiku Matsumoto y juntos engendraron a ésta zorra- El rubio acarició la cabeza de Tsunade, que besaba sobre la ropa las nalgas de su dueño -Después, la vaca y Dan Katou procrearon a mi padre, Minato Namikaze y de su ADN nació Samui… Obviamente, al final mami-Kushina y Minato me tuvieron a mí-

\- T-Tsunade tu abuela, Kushina tu madre… ¡¿Y aún así las esclavizaste?!- Finalmente la esposa del Shodaime Hokage rompió a llorar -¡¿Por qué?!-

\- Porque yo tuve que convertirme en un arma cuando solamente tenía 5 años- La expresión del chico se tornó oscura y perturbadoramente siniestra, intimidando inevitablemente a las dos poderosas Kunoichi cautivas -Yo deseaba convertirme en Hokage al igual que mi padre, pero eso no pudo ser porque por culpa de la Operación Vertical, mi destino fue sellado desde antes de que siquiera existiera una célula de mi cuerpo…- El chico cerró los ojos -Desperté como el Arma Más Fuerte de los Uzumaki cuando unos Ninja de Konoha me secuestraron de mi casa y me torturaron por haber sido elegido como contenedor del Kyuubi por el Yondaime Hokage, que se sacrificó para sellar esa cosa en mi interior…-

Konan y Kushina escuchaban atentas a su hijo-amo…

Ciertamente, ellas eran las únicas esclavas cuyas esencias habían cambiado totalmente por efecto de los años de lavado de cerebro, condicionamiento e hipnosis que Naruto había ejercido sobre ellas. Las dos lo adoraban como sus madres, pero como esclavas, esa adoración adoptó los tintes sexuales y de dominio que quería el Arma Definitiva. Ambas sabían que aquél terrible día, su exceso de confianza convirtió a su apreciado rubiecito en su irresistible amo… Separadas pero tomadas de las manos, las dos se prometieron en silencio que ellas dos serían las más fieles, devotas y eficientes esclavas de su hijo en todos los aspectos, aceptando los placeres carnales a los que estarían rodeadas por siempre y sin importar el nivel de corrupción que llegaran a alcanzar…

Porque ese era el Camino Ninja que ambas habían elegido.

Enamoradas platónica y secretamente de aquél bebé rubio de marcas en sus mejillas y aquella cabellera rubia alborotada debido en parte a la soledad que vivían, donde ese bebé representaba la última esperanza a la que se aferraron para superar la inmensa desesperación y soledad que invadieron sus corazones, el inesperado despertar de Naruto como el Arma Definitiva, les había dado la posibilidad de alcanzar su deseo prohibido, por eso el chico se había apoderado tan fácilmente de ambas. Las dos inconscientemente lo habían permitido y desde entonces, ese amor prohibido las había hecho caer más y más bajo el control de su adorado hijo, hasta que simplemente estaban dispuestas a llegar con él hasta el final, sin importar el que fuera…

Poco o nada les importaba todas las aberraciones y crímenes que su adorado hijo-amo estaba cometiendo, ya que ellas los adoraban en todos los sentidos y lo acompañarían al infierno de ser necesario.

\- Esto es…- Murmuró Mito, totalmente rebasada por aquella revelación -¿Esto es el castigo divino por traicionar a los míos…?- Gruesas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas

\- Podría ser peor, tatara-esclava- El chico suavizó su expresión -La orden era convertirte en poco más que una hembra de crianza, humillada y sometida… Pero al final del día soy tu sangre y tu carne, así que al igual que con la puta de mamá-Kushina, tu destino será benévolo y podrás redimirte sirviéndome como mi eterna, leal, enamorada y devota servidora…-

\- ¡Jamás…!- Replicó Mito al instante, con fiero valor para desafiar a su tataranieto

\- Pero tatara-esclava- El chico torció su sonrisa -Tú no puedes resistirte…-

\- Y-Yo…- La ferocidad de la Uzumaki desapareció de un momento a otro -Yo, no puedo… Yo no puedo resistirme…-

Touka volteó a ver a Mito tras el tono desconcertante con el que replicó al final… Y quedó boquiabierta al ver cómo los orbes de la Uzumaki ya no eran negros, sino que reflejaban un espiral negro sobre un fondo lavanda con la pupila blanca. La pelirroja abrió sus ojos a toda su capacidad en respuesta a la poderosa influencia que el rubio y sus nuevos ojos rápidamente estaban ejerciendo en su mente.

\- Confía en mí…- El Arma Definitiva suavizó su expresión al darse cuenta de que su poderosa tatarabuela ya estaba en sus manos -Tú eres mi tatara-esclava y estás bajo mi poder, harás todo lo que yo te diga sin oponerte, ya que yo soy tu amo…-

\- Confío en ti…- En la cara de Mito se formó una inocente e infantil sonrisa -Yo soy tu tatara-esclava y estoy bajo tu poder, haré todo lo que tú me digas sin oponerme, ya que tú eres mi amo…-

\- ¡Reacciona, Mito!- Replicó la azabache con creciente temor, sabiendo que probablemente ese sería su destino también

\- Ella ya no puede oírte, Touka-san- Naruto volteó a ver a la Senju, al tiempo que desactivaba su nuevo Doujutsu

\- ¿Cómo pudiste someter tan fácilmente a una de las mejores Kunoichi del mundo?- La Senju endureció la mirada, mostrándose desafiante

\- Es sencillo…- El chico acarició la mejilla derecha de su tatarabuela con la mano izquierda, quien ni siquiera reaccionó -Como sabes, el Kinton Uzumaki sirve para reprimir el Chakra del enemigo para inhabilitarlo, por eso en general se usa en forma de cadenas para atrapar e inmovilizar al oponente… Esos grilletes que las mantienen reprimidas, fueron creados por mi Chakra, precisamente para que con su Chakra reprimido y distorsionado sean incapaces de defenderse ante mis nuevos ojos…-

\- ¿N-Nuevos ojos?- La fiereza en Touka desapareció al darse cuenta de que realmente no tenía escapatoria

\- Así es- El chico se mostró serio -Originalmente yo no tenía estos ojos, sino que podía utilizar el Sharingan y el Byakugan de forma separada…- Naruto comenzó su explicación ante la ya temerosa azabache y la sonriente e hipnotizada Uzumaki -Pero con el pasar del tiempo, poco a poco he ido mejorando en el control de ambos llegando al punto de poder utilizar uno en cada ojo, hasta que hace poco, impulsado por la dinámica de una batalla compleja que sostuve, inesperadamente, mis ojos se transformaron para alcanzar esta forma, que une ambas visiones…-

\- I-Imposible…-

\- ¡Claro que es posible!- El rubio retomó su sonrisa perversa, enfocándose en su siguiente víctima -Originalmente fui concebido para convertirme en el arma viviente más poderosa y precisa, recibiendo un potencial prácticamente ilimitado… Kinton, Mokuton, Sharingan, Byakugan, Shikotsumyaku y Senninka, esas son las Rokuchi en mi cuerpo, seis poderes que son compatibles entre sí y pueden unirse para acceder a nuevos poderes y habilidades-

\- A-Algo como tú no puede existir…- La angustia en Touka se iba haciendo presente al darse cuenta de que ese chiquillo en verdad representaba una amenaza para el mundo

\- Claro que existo… Y existo gracias a la estupidez de los dirigentes de las Naciones Elementales y las Aldeas Ninja- El Uzumaki adoptó una expresión seria -Poco a poco voy entendiendo los secretos que mi cuerpo esconde, como estos poderosos ojos que unen los legendarios poderes de dos de los más afamados clanes… El Sharingan entre otras cosas, puede entrar en la mente del objetivo y alterar la percepción en el cerebro para fortalecer el Genjutsu, mientras que una de las muchas habilidades del Byakugan es la capacidad de poder ver a través de los cuerpos y el sistema de Chakra… Pero con ambas capacidades, mi nuevo Doujutsu me permite entrar hasta en lo más recóndito de la mente de mis víctimas y modificar sus pensamientos… Como ahora haré contigo-

De un momento a otro, aquellos siniestros ojos reaparecieron en el rubio y Touka cayó en el error de tener contacto visual directo con su victimario…

Inmediatamente sus ojos se convirtieron en aquellos espirales de fondo lavanda.

\- S-Son… Son horribles- Murmuró la Senju, tratando de oponerse a la poderosa influencia de aquellos ojos en su mente

\- ¡Impresionante!- El Arma Definitiva sonrió -Aún recibiendo la poderosa influencia de mi poder de forma directa en tu cerebro, eres capaz de oponerte… Ciertamente, el poder de mis ojos se basa en el mismo principio que el Genjutsu, entrar en la mente del objetivo para modificar su percepción… ¿Tal es tu habilidad en ese apartado, como para oponerte sólo con tu fuerza de voluntad?-

\- N-No… No te será fácil….- Replicó de forma casi inaudible la experta en Genjutsu, con su mirada totalmente atrapada por el Doujutsu del Uzumaki

\- ¡Estupendo!- El chico se mostró entusiasmado -¡Serás una grandiosa arma y esclava! Ahora quiero que me obedezcas, porque soy tu amo y señor…-

\- N-No…- Touka continuó oponiéndose -N-No eres… Mi amo y señor…-

\- ¡Tú obedecerás!- Realmente, el chico estaba contento por la tenacidad demostrada por la Senju y aumentó la intensidad de su poder

\- Y-Yo… Y-Yo no… Obedeceré…-

\- Eres fuerte, Touka-san- El chico abrió sus ojos a todas su capacidad -¡Pero yo soy más fuerte! Obedecerás, porque yo soy tu amo-

\- N-No… -N-Sí… O-Obedeceré, porque tú eres mi amo…-

Fue inevitable.

Hasta el último momento, la azabache intento resistirse, pero sin poder utilizar Chakra para reforzar las defensas mentales con las que detuvo el avance del poder de Naruto sobre su cerebro, sólo fue cuestión de tiempo para que la ilustre Senju cayera en sus garras. Touka pronto replicó la misma expresión ingenuamente sonriente de Mito como señal de que ya estaba bajo el control total de Saikyou Buki.

Kushina y Konan, abrazando de la cintura en forma claramente pervertida a Tsunade, se acercaron a su rubio amo, quien contemplaba visiblemente satisfecho a sus dos más recientes adquisiciones…

\- ¿Estás contento, hijo-amo?- Preguntó curiosa la peliazul, mirando a la sonriente Touka

\- Sí… Mi regocijo es muy grande al tener a estas dos en mis manos- El chico chasqueó los dedos de su mano derecha, provocando que las cadenas que mantenían sujetas a las dos ilustres Kunoichi se desvanecieran en el aire -Explícame, abuenita… ¿Cómo las trajiste de nuevo a la vida?- Las dos Ninja se mantenían de pie, en rígida postura

\- No fue muy difícil…- La rubia continuó hablando con normalidad a pesar de que Kushina comenzó a mamar de su pezón derecho -Usando el concepto del Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Invocación: Reencarnación de Mundo Impuro) creado por Tobirama, invoqué las almas de las dos en los cuerpos que había clonado previamente, consiguiendo así una auténtica resurrección aunque claro, destruyendo en el proceso las almas de los clones… Además de eso, usé dos sacrificios humanos para invocar sus almas, en este caso, Tomoyo Hiiragizawa y Miyako Ichijouji…-

\- Eso no importa- El rubio cerró los ojos suavemente -Nadie echará de menos a unas hormigas…- Konan se acercó a la Sannin para pegarse al pezón que todavía estaba libre.

Naruto abrió los ojos para voltear a ver cómo sus adoradas mamás-esclavas eran amamantadas por las enormes tetas de la rubia sumisa, quien se mantuvo tranquila y sonriente. Pronto hilillos de leche comenzaron a fluir de las comisuras de los labios de ambas mientras que Tsunade comenzó a gemir ahogadamente, sin dejar de ver a su amo visiblemente contento por el resultado de sus investigaciones…

"Vaya trío de putas…"

El Uzumaki miraba con pervertida sonrisa cómo su madre pelirroja comenzaba a invadir la húmeda cueva Senju con sus dedos, mientras la mamá peliazul hacía lo propio con el estrecho y perfectamente aseado ano de la Sannin, que empezaba a gemir con más y más fuerza…

Debajo de los pies del rubio, comenzó a surgir la materia oscura, la cual después de que se mostrara como un gran charco, se abalanzó despiadadamente hacia las dos desnudas y poderosas Ninja que habían sido hipnotizadas y dominadas por el nuevo poder del Arma Definitiva para envolverlas totalmente sin que aquellas infantiles sonrisas se borraran de sus rostros…

…

Corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas…

Tras escapar milagrosamente ante un descuido por parte de sus despiadados y brutales captores, se dirigía a su hogar para desmentir todas las perversas ilusiones de las que había sido víctima durante todo el tiempo que llevaba en cautiverio…

¿Semanas? ¿Meses? Había perdido la noción del tiempo, algo que solamente había aumentado la desesperación en lo más profundo de su corazón. Desconocía cuál había sido el destino de su compañera, pero el recordar cómo había terminado por doblegarse, le había hecho perder el interés en ella, así que ni siquiera se preocupó por ayudarla a escapar.

Yoruichi Shihouin tenía que advertirle a Kumo sobre el peligro que representaba el Clan Uzumaki dirigido por ese siniestro, diabólico y varonil niño antes de que fuera tarde, ya que con todo lo que había visto y haciendo un análisis detallado sobre su batalla, el enemigo era una formidable fuerza de combate que tenía el elemento sorpresa a su favor, pero ella se encargaría de revelar todo el asunto para que aquellas sexys mujeres desgraciadas y sobre todo ese apuesto chiquillo pagaran por haberle robado a su bebé de lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

No descansaría hasta que su criatura fuera vengada, aunque no tuviera la certeza de cuál había sido su destino final.

Sin embargo, se mostró desconcertada, ya que si bien era de noche, la entrada de Kumo se veía inusualmente brillante desde la lejanía. En el interior de la aldea también era distinguible una extraña fuente de luz, así que apresuró el paso. Una vez que estuvo a las puertas de su hogar, la angustia se apoderó de su rostro al ver que en la entrada había varios de sus compañeros caídos, unos empalados con estacas negras que surgían del suelo y otros más con la parte superior de su cuerpo convertida en un líquido viscoso de olor asqueroso y de la cintura para abajo intactos, como si hubieran sido derretidos con alguna especie de líquido corrosivo que había dejado a su paso una especie de pulpa sanguinolenta.

"No…" Por un momento, la morena cerró los ojos para guardar respeto por sus camaradas caídos.

Superando el trauma de ver a sus fallecidos camaradas en forma tan horrible, se adentró en la aldea con sigilo absoluto y el panorama a su al alrededor la dejó totalmente helada…

Kumo ardía en intensas e incontenibles llamas. Los incendios por todo el lugar devoraban las viviendas de las personas, muchas de las cuales habían muerto quemadas al no dejar sus hogares durante lo que fuera que pasó. Cuando llegó a las ruinas de lo que en su momento fue el complejo de su clan, caminó con cautela para tratar de encontrar a algún superviviente en medio de toda esa destrucción…

Con creciente angustia, entre los escombros fue descubriendo los cadáveres de los amigos con los que había crecido a lo largo de toda su infancia y un nudo se formaba en su garganta conforme se iba dando cuenta de que el clan al que le había dedicado todo de ella había sido completamente aniquilado. Finalmente rompió a llorar cuando encontró a un agonizante joven de poco más de 13 años, con el mismo tono de cabello que el de ella, aplastado por una enorme viga de madera justo en la mitad de su torso. La parte inferior de su cuerpo yacía bajo los escombros y en su rostro sólo se podía ver sufrimiento…

\- ¡Yuushirou!- La morena se arrodillo junto al moreno en sus últimos momentos

\- Y-Yoruichi… H-Hermana…- Murmuró el Shinobi de forma casi inaudible

\- ¡Resiste!- Gritó en medio de su impotencia la Kunoichi -¡Ahora mismo te sacaré de aquí!-

\- D-Déjalo… Estoy… E-Estoy, muriendo…- El joven sonrió suavemente

\- ¡No digas eso…!- La bella mujer comenzó a rascar los escombros que tenía al alcance para auxiliar al único familiar vivo que le quedaba -Ya verás que pronto estarás libre…-

\- Y-Yoruichi… C-Cui, Cuidado…-

La morena no pudo reaccionar ante la advertencia de su hermano. Aquél grueso grillete salió disparado desde la oscuridad y la apresó con firmeza del cuello, tomándola totalmente desprevenida. Pronto fue arrastrada hacia atrás al tiempo que sentía cómo su Chakra estaba siendo reprimido totalmente. Desesperadamente se revolvía para intentar zafarse de la nueva cadena, pero simplemente le resultaba imposible.

\- ¡Mira! ¡Aquí estaba Yoruichi-chan!-

\- ¡No!- La Kunoichi se revolvió desesperada cuando reconoció a sus captoras -¡Suélteme!-

Kushina y Konan arrastraban conjuntamente la cadena que surgía del cuerpo de la pelirroja. Ambas lucían la materia oscura en aquella forma oscura ceñida a sus sexys cuerpos para mostrar cínica y descaradamente sus generosas anatomías. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que el invencible Clan Uzumaki era el perpetrador de la destrucción de todo lo que ella conocía y amaba…

\- ¡Que te quede bien claro, zorra!- La peliazul la tomó de la cabellera, jalándola violentamente para acercarla a su cara una vez que la tuvo a su alcance -Tú jamás vas a escapar de nosotras… Pensamos que vendrías a Kumo, así que ahora sólo te queda resignarte, ya no tienes a dónde regresar…-

…

Konan observaba detenidamente como aquella mujer pelimorada derramaba gruesas lágrimas por sus mejillas, con una expresión totalmente descompuesta por la desesperación y la impotencia que devoraban su corazón, señal clara de que su resistencia finalmente había colapsado y su cerebro había perdido la capacidad de diferenciar entre uno de los poderosos Genjutsu de Mikoto y la realidad.

\- Así, zorra…-

La Marea Azul cerró los ojos, ya que el placer que sentía en su coño al ser lamido con delicadeza por la voraz lengua de Mila Rose era casi irresistible. Condicionada a consciencia para dar placer a mujeres y al patriarca Uzumaki, la musculosa morena se encontraba arrodillada, con las manos en sus firmes muslos frente a esa irresistible almeja que invitaba a ser degustada. Con los cerrados, recorría únicamente con su sinhueso la feminidad de Konan, ajena totalmente al sufrimiento de su cuñada.

Aceptándose como una zorra a total disposición de sus dueñas y Naruto, no podía hacer nada por Yoruichi, aunque le estuvieran destrozando el cerebro al exponerla más y más a sus temores más arraigados en su interior. Ella estaba empeñada en lograr que Konan-sama alcanzara un orgasmo y ese deseo de complacer a la mujer superior delante de ella, la mantenía cautiva en esa posición y ese lugar, puesto que estaba libre de ataduras.

\- Buena mascota…- Aoishio acarició suavemente la castaña melena -Eres toda una leoncita de circo, en apariencia feroz, pero bien entrenada y amaestrada…-

\- Gracias, Konan-sama…- Murmuró brevemente la morena, dejando por un instante su deliciosa labor, para luego retomarla con entusiasmo

\- Hm… Así…- La peliazul tomó fuerte la cabellera de su nueva zorra y la pegó con fuerza en su depilada concha -Lo haces muy bien, puta…-

Mila Rose se perdió en el intenso aroma que aquella vagina superior desprendía. Sabiendo que ella tenía un coño claramente inferior, debía adorar y servir a esa encharcada almeja superior, porque ella era una buena zorra que debía obedecer… Por un momento recuperó la lucidez, recordando que estaba cautiva a manos de del poderoso Clan Uzumaki, pero esa sensación cedió casi al instante a su deseo de complacer a esa hermosa hembra.

Lamió todavía con más entusiasmo que al principio, a pesar de que el jaloneo que ejercía Konan sobre ella le dificultaba la labor. Pero no cejó en su empeño, continuó devorando ese coño superior cada vez con mayor deseo y fanatismo…

\- ¡Me corro, zorra…!-

Konan presionó todavía más fuerte a Mila contra su sexo, cuando su poderoso orgasmo literalmente le estalló a la morena en la cara, en forma de abundantes flujos que impregnaron casi todo su rostro. Franceska quedó embobada y paralizada, sintiéndose totalmente sumergida en un mar turbulento de lujuria. La Marea Azul, tras tomar un respiro, soltó su cabello suavemente, para luego engancharla del cuello con un collar negro de cuero, el cual estaba conectado a una correa roja cuyo extremo sostenía con su mano.

\- ¡Anda!- La peliazul le dio un jalón a la correa, para que la ensimismada castaña reaccionara

\- S-Sí…- Mila hizo el ademán de ponerse de pie

\- ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó seria la madre adoptiva del Arma Definitiva

\- M-Me pongo de pie- Preguntó temerosa la ya acuclillada Kunoichi

\- Las leoncitas amaestradas caminan a cuatro patas… Y tú eres una buena leoncita amaestrada… ¿Cierto?- Konan se agachó para mirar sonriente a la desvalida negra

\- Yo soy, soy…- Mila agachó la cabeza por la vergüenza que la invadía al estar cerca de su cuñada -Yo soy una buena leoncita amaestrada…-

\- ¡Entonces camina!-

A cuatro patas, la morena comenzó a seguir mansamente a la mujer de Ame, que se posó delante de una Yoruichi que a pesar de haber perdido el sentido, mantenía sus nebulosos ojos abiertos, ya libres de la influencia del Sharingan. Un hilillo de saliva salía de la comisura de los labios de la Shihouin.

\- Eso es lo que te hubiera pasada si no hubieras sido una buena leoncita…- La Marea Azul se posó junto a Mila y se arrodilló de forma que sus nalgas quedaban apoyadas sobre sus talones -Ahora ven aquí- Posó sus manos de manera sugerentes sobre sus muslos

\- Sí…-

Superada por la irresistible que sentía por aquella hermosa mujer, la morena caminó suavemente, como la leoncita amaestrada que era, para posar su trabajado vientre sobre aquellas firmes piernas, emulando a una gatita amorosa en el regazo de su dueña.

\- Así es, leoncita…- Konan comenzó a acariciar suavemente la espalda de su zorra -Eres una buena leoncita amaestrada…-

\- Soy una buena leoncita amaestrada…- Murmuró al tiempo que cerraba los ojos para dejarse llevar por el suave tacto de su ama, que comenzó a acariciarla suavemente en la espalda, recorriendo lentamente la base de su cuello y toda su espalda, hasta sus duras y prominentes nalgas -Soy una buena leoncita amaestrada…-

\- ¿Lo ves?- Konan suavizó su expresión mientras le daba suaves azotitos a los glúteos originarios de Kumo -Tarde o temprano, todas se terminan rompiendo- Orientó su mirada hacia donde la catatónica Yoruichi todavía tenía espasmos espontáneos a causa de la terrible ilusión que acababa de experimentar -Ella es una mala gatita y debe aprender a ser buena, justo como tú lo eres ahora, leoncita-

\- Purrr…- Ronroneó la castaña, perdida en el suave tacto de su domadora y aceptando por voluntad propia el papel que se le había impuesto, restregándose en su adorada Konan-sama

\- Así es leoncita, más y más sumisa y obediente, como la fiel esclava del clan Uzumaki que eres…- Acarició la cabellera chocolate con suavidad

\- Konan-sama…- Mikoto se acercó a su ama con vergüenza en su rostro -Ella sufre, pero no se termina de romper… A pesar de todo lo que ha visto, cómo su amante la traiciona con su peor enemiga, cómo mueren sus seres queridos, cómo su aldea es destruida y cómo su hija vive diversos destinos… Yoruichi-chan no se rinde por completo…- La Uchiha se posó frente a esa mujer a la que obedecía casi tan ciegamente como al dueño de todo su ser -Le pido que me disculpe…-

\- Posición de obediencia uno- Dijo la peliazul, asumiendo una expresión seria, sin dejar de acariciar con delicadeza a su nueva mascota

\- Sí, ama…- La tía de Sarada se arrodilló, replicando la misma posición que la Marea Azul, con la diferencia de que luego se inclinó haciendo gala de su buena forma física para tocar el suelo con su frente y los brazos extendidos al frente

\- Ahora, Mikoto-chan, cierra los ojos e imaginas a nuestro todopoderoso y eterno amo en su gloriosa desnudez, usando el Kage Bunshin…- La mujer sonrió suavemente al ver cómo su esclava obedecía al instante

\- N-Naruto-sama…- Mikoto comenzaba a excitarse al enfocar su mente a la directriz que había recibido tras cerrar los ojos -Naruto-sama usted es hermoso…- Sonrió ampliamente sin abandonar la posición que tenía -Su trabajado cuerpo…- Se imaginaba recorriendo lentamente aquella irresistible anatomía -Sus pectorales duros como el acero donde deseo despertar tras ser follada salvajemente…- Gemía involuntariamente -Hm… Sus poderosos brazos con los que quiero que me cargue mientras se apodera de mí…- Se mordía los labios por momentos -Ese abdomen que quiero recorrer lentamente con mi lengua-esclava…- El rubor estaba presente de forma escandalosa en su cara -Y… Esa enorme vergota grandota y venosa… ¡Oh!- Jadeaba con la mente devorada por la lujuria -¡Naruto-sama!- Grito ya fuera de control -¡Por favor, copule con ésta humilde esclava…!-

\- Escucha, leoncita…- Konan tomó la barbilla de Mila y orientó su rostro hacia la excitada Mikoto -Mírala y aprende todo lo que puedas… Pronto tú y Yoruichi-chan serán tan sumisas y esclavas como ella…-

La corpulenta morena abrió los ojos para ver cómo la azabache rogaba en su fantasía ser follada salvajemente por el amo, excitada y totalmente entregada, dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera con tal de que la gran virilidad Uzumaki se adentrara hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas…

Se dio cuenta de que Mikoto estaba mejor entrenada que ella y al parecer ella había tenido el privilegio de ver desnudo al amo, ya que describía a detalle cada parte de su cuerpo y sobretodo, conocía a la perfección aquella enorme, dura, gruesa y sexy pija Uzumaki…

Y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos en lo más profundo de su ser.

Se propuso ser desde ese momento, la más femenina y zorra de las esclavas del Clan Uzumaki por voluntad propia, si bien guiada gradualmente por las enseñanzas de Kushina y Konan, deseando probar los placeres de la carne a manos de su sexy, varonil y poderoso amo… Y sin reprimirse más, comenzó a imaginarse a sí misma sirviéndole a Naruto Uzumaki así como Mikoto Uzumaki se describía haciéndolo…

Entonces fue que murió Franceska Mila Rose y nació Franceska Mila Uzumaki.

…

\- Kh…- Apretó los dientes débilmente -Q-Qué… ¿Qué paso…?-

Poco a poco su mirada se iba aclarando mientras despertaba cansada y desorientada. Cuando finalmente su mente enturbiada recuperó la claridad, recordó cómo encontró su aldea cuando había logrado escapar… Su corazón se llenó de angustia e impotencia, reviviendo además el cómo le arrancaron a su bebé de lo más profundo de sus entrañas sin que pudiera hacer nada.

Comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

\- Hola, Yoruichi-chan…-

La pelimorada alzó la mirada para encontrarse con aquél aterrador y desconcertantemente sexy niño rubio, cargando lo que parecía ser un bebé envuelto en una fina manta roja con la espiral de los Uzumaki bordada. El Arma Definitiva se acercó hasta posarse a escasos centímetros de la Kunoichi de Kumo.

Yoruichi Shihouin entonces fue que se dio cuenta del cómo estaba desnuda y sujetada a un potro de tortura, con brazos y piernas firmemente sujetas a las patas del aparato y puesta bocabajo en la base del mismo, con el cuello rodeado por aquél grueso grillete que le reprimía el Chakra. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con vergüenza y ruborizarse cuando se percató de que en la parte posterior, el potro tenía una elevación que levantaba su expuesto trasero de forma insinuante.

\- ¿Por qué…?- Murmuró débilmente la morena

\- ¿Por qué, que?- Dijo el chico, mostrando al bebé que se veía con unos cuantos días de nacido, pero una escasa melena morada ya estaba presente sobre su negra cabecita

\- ¡¿Por qué me hacen esto?!- Gritó, invadida por la rabia y la frustración -¡Torturarme de ésta manera, destruir mi aldea y mantenerme con vida!-

\- ¡Bua…!- El bebé comenzó a llorar ante el sentido reclamo y el chico empezó a mecerlo para que se tranquilizara

\- Vamos, Yoruichi-chan, harás llorar a tu pequeña…- El chico esbozó una intimidante sonrisa comprensiva y amable, dejando atónita a la amante del Raikage

\- M-Mi, mi bebé…- La mujer miró de inmediato a la neonata, una bella niña de cabello morado y tez morena como la suya, que dejaba de llorar poco a poco -E-Ese… ¿Ese es mi bebé?-

\- Así es, Yoruichi-chan…- Una vez que la pequeña se calmó, el rubio la acercó a él, sonriente -Esta hermosa bebita y futura esclava Uzumaki, es tu pequeña hija y del Yondaime Raikage… Se llama Iris, justo como tu mamá…-

Incrédula mientras miraba a la pequeña infante, la bella Kunoichi de ojos ámbar recordó fugazmente a una voluptuosa mujer negra de largo cabello negro y mirada ámbar como la suya… Eso sólo podía significar que hasta antes del escape que creía haber conseguido, los invencibles e inmisericordes Uzumaki habían invadido y visto a detalle hasta en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos.

El efecto de las ilusiones de Mikoto había provocado que perdiera la noción del tiempo y el ver a esa pequeñita con el mismo nombre que el de su madre, despertó en ella la idea de que por lo menos habían pasado 9 meses desde todo el asunto con Hanabi Hyuga y su fallida misión…

\- I-Iris… Mi pequeña Iris…- Yoruichi comenzó a temblar visiblemente ante la enorme gama de sentimientos que la invadían.

Por un lado, creía firmemente que la ilusión donde el clan Uzumaki invadía Kumo y exterminaba a toda la población solamente para buscarla a ella había sido real y ya no le quedaba nada más que esa bebé en brazos de aquél niño hermoso de horrible corazón. Inevitablemente se soltó a llorar, pensando que finalmente había llegado el momento de su muerte y le mostraban a su nena como forma de burlarse de ella…

\- Vamos, Yoruichi-chan…- El chico continuó hablando como si nada a pesar de los intensos sollozos de la morena -No será tan malo…-

\- ¡Yo no quiero morir como la gente en Kumo!- Finalmente, después de su férrea resistencia, se rompió por completo -¡Por favor! ¡Por favor no me maten…!-

\- ¿Matarte?- El chico se mostró confundido -Claro que no…- Su rostro adoptó un matiz sombrío -Tendrás una larga vida como una más de mis esclavas…-

En ese momento comenzaron a escucharse pasos de tacón en aquella amplia habitación desde las sombras más allá de donde podía ver la Kunoichi de Kumo. Poco a poco las dueñas de aquellas pisadas se iban acercando a la luz para finalmente revelarse como Kushina y Konan, que vestían escandalosos vestidos strapless negros que se mantenían en su lugar gracias a sus firmes y voluminosos pechos, los cuales sólo se cubrían poco más de la mitad por la prenda. En la parte inferior, con dificultad cubrían la entrepierna y sus sexos depilados se asomaban levemente con cada paso que daban en aquellos zapatos de gruesa plataforma que usaban…

Tomadas de la mano, la pelirroja a la derecha y la peliazul a la izquierda, jalaban una correa de cuero, de cuyo extremo estaba conectada la argolla de un collar del mismo material que rodeaba el cuello de la desnuda Franceska Mila Uzumaki, que caminaba sumisamente a cuatro patas detrás de las matriarcas Uzumaki con una sonrisa enmarcada por una expresión de vergüenza y sonrojo en el rostro, con la cabeza agachada. La musculosa mujer usaba intensa sombra de ojos color azul, la cual contrastaba con sus labios pintados de un brillante rojo y unas largas pestañas postizas enchinadas que le daban un aspecto sumamente femenino y delicado, además de largas extensiones de unas pintadas también en tono escarlata.

\- M-Mila…- Murmuró descolocada Yoruichi apenas notó a su cuñada.

\- Así es… Tú serás una esclava justo como mi leoncita amaestrada- Naruto sonrió entusiasmado ante la idea -Imagina, poderosas Kunoichi de Kumo totalmente sometidas a mí como dos sexys gatitas… Las primeras de todas las que pienso secuestrar y dominar para convertirlas en mis descerebradas y fanatizadas servidoras-

\- ¡Jamás podrás conmigo…!- La pelimorada recuperó la firmeza para encarar al Arma Definitiva

\- Eso ya lo veremos…- El rubio chasqueó los dedos de su mano derecha -Todas las cerraduras abren con la llave adecuada…-

Al instante, Kushina y Konan se acercaron a su amo para flanquearlo al tiempo que soltaban a la musculosa mujer de la correa, quien se posó frente a Saikyou Buki adoptando una posición consistente en tener los brazos al frente con las manos posadas en el suelo y las piernas contraídas y abiertas a los lados, justo como una leona de circo frente a su domador.

\- Dime qué eres- El chico le sonrió amable a la castaña, quien sonrió entusiasmada a causa de su entrenamiento

\- Soy una leoncita amaestrada que sirve a su amo y a sus amas, Naruto-sama- Contestó feliz la otrora fiera mujer

\- M-Mila…- Yoruichi no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendida ante esa faceta sumisa de la hermana de su amante

\- Muy bien… Es hora de que tu cuñadita se una a ti como mi esclava… ¿Me ayudas por favor, leoncita?-

\- ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle, Naruto-sama?- Preguntó expectante la corpulenta mujer, deseando serle útil a su dueño

\- Quítame los pantalones sin usar tus tiernas manitas…-

De inmediato, la negra de bellos ojos verdes obedeció, mordiendo la cremallera del pantalón de su amo para bajarla suavemente, luego, mordió el pantalón para bajarlo de un jalón, terminando por tocar el suelo con la barbilla mientras Konan le quitaba la parte superior de su atuendo después de que Kushina tomara a la pequeña Iris en brazos, revelando su trabajado y sexy cuerpo que más parecía el de un adolescente que el de un niño de 13 años…

Y Yoruichi sintió cómo se estremeció hasta lo más profundo de su ser cuando vio aquella enorme cosa colgando del pubis del rubio.

"¡I-Imposible!" La pelimorada se quedó boquiabierta "E-Esa polla… E-Es enorme…"

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?- El chico sonrió de forma maliciosa -Y eso que no has visto lo mejor…- Posó su mano derecha en la castaña cabellera -Llegó la hora de que te ganes tu lechita, leoncita-

\- ¡Gracias amo!- La chica levantó la cabeza para mirar sonriente al dueño de sus condicionados pensamientos

\- Y recuerda lubricarla bien para que no lastime a Yoruichi-chan…-

\- Como diga, amo…-

Ni tarda ni perezosa, Mila se puso de rodillas para liberar sus manos y tomar la gran poronga Uzumaki con su extremidad derecha y comenzar a masturbarla lentamente, regocijándose en la sensación de cómo esa enorme vara de carne comenzaba a crecer y ensancharse conforme reaccionaba a su labor…

La Shihouin miraba atemorizada aquella intimidante verga, la cual aún flácida, era más grande que los 10 centímetros de A en plena erección. No podía despegar la mirada al ver cómo la hosca, ruda y malhumorada Mila se tomaba su tiempo para lamer con la lengua obscenamente fuera de su boca, desde el capullo hasta la base, esa imponente virilidad Uzumaki, la cual crecía más y más en combinación con su trabajo manual y escandalosos ósculos en las grandes gónadas que estaban ya fabricando la lefa que tanto anhelaba. Su mano derecha pronto se vio rebasada por el largo de la polla de devotamente masturbaba, teniendo que usar ambas extremidades para consentirla en lo posible, ya que esos más de 20 centímetros de pija ya dura como roca, no cabían en sus dos sexys manitas de largas uñas pintadas con esmalte rojo.

\- Ah… A-Amo…- La Rose gemía ahogadamente entre las descaradamente largas lamidas que le daba a su dueño -Su polla es tan venosa, gruesa, olorosa y palpitante…- Cerró los ojos para soltar aquella anormalmente grande hombría y tratar de empezar una felación.

Poco a poco, Mila comenzó a engullir la dura vara de carne, la cual apenas entraba en su boquita y conforme se adentraba en su cálida y húmeda cavidad, se iba llenando del labial rojo. Pequeñas lágrimas salían de los ojos de la musculosa mujer, que comenzó a gemir conforme el capullo de su dueño comenzaba a abrirse paso y a producirle arcadas que resistió con estoicismo hasta que finalmente, la verga Uzumaki pudo pasar por su garganta…

Yoruichi se mostró incrédula al ver cómo su cuñada pudo meter en su boca toda esa enorme verga. Mila no tardó mucho en sacarse esa gruesa pija, cuando las ganas de vomitar fueron casi insoportables, pero pronto besó esa virilidad con alegría y volvió a metérsela, ésta vez con entusiasmo y hasta donde podía engullirla sin forzarse. Entraba y salía a un ritmo constante, mientras que el rubio enredó sus dedos en la cabellera chocolate para dirigir la monumental mamada que estaba recibiendo, jalando y empujado la cabeza de Mila conforme sentía aumentar su placer.

\- Oh, sí…- Suspiraba ahogadamente el Arma Definitiva -Dios, qué rico me mamas la pija con esa boquita… Hm- Se mordió el labio inferior -Qué bien te entrenaron éstas putas…-

\- Justo como la pediste, hijo-amo…- Kushina sonrió cálidamente, dejando de hacerle cariñitos a la pequeña Iris

\- Y será igual con Yoruichi-chan y esta niñita- Konan acarició suavemente la cabecita de la bebé -Llegado el momento, serán un par de zorras de campeonato, justo como la leoncita-

\- ¡Vamos leoncita…!- Comenzó a aumentar drásticamente el vaivén de la cabeza castaña con jalones y empujones cada vez más intensos -¡Ya casi lo consigues…!-

\- ¡Hm…!- Gimió la morena musculosa, totalmente enfocada en su labor

\- ¡Me vengo, zorra…!-

Con un último jalón, Naruto sacó su polla de la boca Rose, embadurnada del labial rojo y se vino intensamente por toda la cara de la devota leoncita, que simplemente cerró los ojos y abrió la boca para recibir con deleite todo ese néctar que ella estaba condicionada para aceptar como el más delicioso de todos los manjares…

Yoruichi miraba descolocada cómo esa enorme verga soltaba chorro tras chorro de semen en la cara de su cuñada y sin perder su firmeza en lo absoluto. Parecía más una manguera de semen que un pene eyaculando y si bien después de un momento dejó de liberar aquél líquido cuya esencia comenzaba a expandirse por el lugar, no parecía que estuviera por llegar al límite.

Involuntariamente pensó en A y en su inferior y pequeño pene, contrastante con su corpulento cuerpo. Después de un único momento de clímax, el Raikage caía profundamente dormido, dejándola siempre insatisfecha y desilusionada. Con el tiempo, ella tuvo que empezar a fingir sus orgasmos y a masturbarse para quedar por lo menos cansada para que se le bajara la calentura.

Como Ninja de muy alto nivel para la infiltración, era de las pocas Kunoichi de Kumo que a veces tenía que realizar misiones de seducción y llegó a tocarle tener que mantener relaciones sexuales con los objetivos a los que después asesinaba. Por eso tenía un poco más de noción sobre el sexo que casi la totalidad de las mujeres de su aldea y si bien en el plano emocional su relación con el hijo de Z Rose era plena, en el ámbito sexual estaba terriblemente insatisfecha…

Y por eso, involuntariamente empezó a liberar jugos de su conejo de cabellos morados ante esa candente escena en la que su fiera cuñada de tendencias marimachas estaba reducida a una simple leona en celo y hambrienta de leche.

\- Muy trabajo, leoncita- El rubio restregaba su grueso y largo miembro en el rostro de su devota mascota

\- Purrr…- Ronroneó la Rose, jalando todo el semen que podía de su cabello y cara hacia su boca con los dedos, para regodearse en su sabor -Su lechita caliente es la mejor recompensa, amo…-

\- Pues bien…- El rubio se orientó hacia Yoruichi -Creo que sabes lo que sigue…-

\- N-No…- Susurró visiblemente asustada -Esa enorme cosa no entrará en mí…-

El rubio comenzó a caminar hacia la morena pelimorada, con su gran poronga brillante debido a la saliva de Mila y embarrada de ese sensual labial rojo, apuntando imponente hacia su indefensa víctima, la cual pronto comenzó a forcejear, tratando en vano de liberarse de las poderosas ataduras.

\- Yoruichi-chan, eres una niña sucia…- El rubio sonreía muerto de la diversión -A pesar de que vas a ser violada- Tentó el húmedo coño Shihouin -Estás mojada como toda una zorra…-

\- ¡No!- Gritó totalmente desesperada la negra, moviéndose frenéticamente -¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Por favor no me hagas daño!-

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja…!- El chico pronto estalló en escandalosas carcajadas -¡Seguro así rogaba Koryu Uzumaki para que no la violaran!- La Shihouin dejó de protestar ante la mención de la madre de Karui -Pero pronto no sólo dejarás de hacerlo, sino que suplicarás con la misma intensidad que te folle hasta que se te salgan los sesos…-

\- ¡N-No…!- La indefensa morena comenzó a reprimir sus gemidos -P-Por favor…-

Naruto lamía suavemente el aseado y estrecho ano Shihouin, haciendo círculos con su lengua para provocarle aquellos gemidos a la pobre mujer, que luchaba por reprimir las sensaciones placenteras que estremecían su cuerpo. La intensidad de sus alaridos aumentaba conforme los dígitos de la mano derecha del Arma Definitiva, sin dejar de prestarle atención al culito de aroma mentolado, comenzaban a entrar y salir lentamente del apretado coñito de pelaje morado…

Yoruichi simplemente no podía contener las deliciosas sensaciones que estaba experimentando en lo más profundo de su ser e involuntariamente cerró los ojos mientras gemía escandalosa, alzando la cabeza en lo posible de lo que le permitían las firmes cadenas de la sujetaban.

\- ¡Oh…! ¡Dios…!-

Pronto llegó a un intenso clímax ante las grandes habilidades amatorias del Uzumaki, estallando en un intenso orgasmo que llenó las manos de Naruto con abundantes jugos mientras gritaba a todo pulmón para luego recargarse en el potro, totalmente agotada y culposamente satisfecha.

\- A-Ah…- Respiraba entrecortadamente la Shihouin, tratando de recuperar el aliento tras este estremecedor momento de éxtasis "S-Sólo con sus dedos…"

\- Fingías resistir- Naruto se acercó al oído de su víctima -Pero la verdad es que eres una putita que se viene sólo con que le metan los dedos en la conchita…-

\- Y-Yo, yo n-no…- Murmuró sin fuerzas la indefensa Kunoichi.

Totalmente avergonzada por haberse corrido como toda una perra en celo, la pobre mujer respiraba entrecortadamente, incapaz de regular su respiración. Con los ojos cerrados debido a la vergüenza, su voluntad y resistencia se habían terminado de quebrar. No tuvo la determinación de negarlo, porque terminó por darse cuenta de que era la más pura verdad. Se había venido como una ramera ante las simples atenciones de su imponente enemigo, como jamás había podido hacerlo con las burdas e insípidas caricias de A…

Y entonces tuvo miedo perderse a sí misma en esa tempestad de lujuria y placer desenfrenados.

\- Y ahora, mi querida Yoruichi-chan, como te prometí- Tomó la base de su gran verga con la mano derecha para luego posarse frente a la cautiva fémina -Voy a meterte a mi amiguito en tu interior hasta dejarte hecho puré el cerebro…- Comenzó a masturbarse enérgicamente

\- N-No…- Murmuró de forma casi inaudible la Kunoichi -P-Por favor…-

Yoruichi miraba temerosa esa larga, gruesa, dura y palpitante poronga, todavía bajo la embriagadora influencia del orgasmo que había tenido. Veía el vaivén de la mano del Arma Definitiva, pensando involuntariamente que ese pene era infinitamente más grande y poderoso que el del padre de su hija y no pudo evitar pensar que esa cosa iba a invadir hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas, sintiéndose totalmente indefensa ante el rubio.

\- Debes aprender cuál va a ser tu lugar…- El rubio comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Yoruichi

\- N-No…- Murmuró débilmente la morena.

Naruto tomó desprevenida a la negra con la mente nublada y sin más le plantó un profundo beso. Yoruichi fue incapaz de resistirse debido a la gran gama de sentimientos que tenía y que iban del temor provocado por la impotencia de saberse indefensa ante cualquier cosa que le hicieran los Uzumaki hasta la más pura libido producto del beso negro que recibió minutos antes…

"Estoy siendo besada por este pijudo niño siniestro…" Pensó con la poco lucidez que todavía conservaba en sus pensamientos "Por favor…" Sentía cómo un calor sumamente intenso comenzaba a nacer en lo más profundo de sus entrañas "¡No me beses…!"

La pobre mujer se perdía gradualmente en el placer que le despertaba aquél perverso ósculo que le daba aquél imponente niño rubio y la muy escasa resistencia que presentó en un comienzo desapareció, terminando por entregarse al morreo del que estaba siendo víctima, comenzando un intenso juego de lenguas que la perdió completamente por unos instantes…

Finalmente, fue el rubio quién rompió aquél beso al separar aquellos dominantes labios de los suyos. Yoruichi respiraba agitada, con un sutil hilillo de saliva que unía su boca a la de Naruto. Sus pensamientos enturbiados trataban de dirigirse a los momentos de amor que pasaba junto con A, pero eso terminó por jugarle en contra.

"N-No debo perderme…" Los ojos nebulosos de la Shihouin eran un indicativo de que apenas podía mantenerse ecuánime.

Sin embargo, miraba iba cómo la mano del rubio subía y bajaba para autosatisfacer su gran virilidad, rememoraba los momentos de sexo con el hermano de Mila y simplemente no podía encontrar algún momento donde hubiera alcanzado un clímax tan devastador como el que acababa de experimentan en las manos de su terrible enemigo.

Eso sólo socavó todavía más su cada vez más débil resistencia.

\- Realmente nos sorprendiste, Yoruichi-chan…- La mujer estaba todavía en ese estado vulnerable, por lo que le costó trabajo seguir con la mirada al rubio -Para éstas alturas, varias de tus futuras compañeras ya tenían los sesos hecho jalea…- Naruto se posicionó nuevamente delante de la intimidad de su prisionera, pasando suavemente los dedos índice y corazón de la mano izquierda en aquél babeante coño sin depilar -Pero da igual, voy a entrar hasta lo más profundo de tus entrañas…-

\- ¡Ay…!- Sollozó la Kunoichi de Kumo al recibir una fuerte nalgada en su glúteo izquierdo, que quedó marcado con la firme mano Uzumaki

\- Pues bien…- Aumentando el frenético ritmo de su otra mano, el chico saboreaba el momento para finalmente hacer suya a la sensual mujer de piel negra -Ha llegado la hora de tomarte, Yoruichi-chan…- Enfiló su miembro hacia la feminidad Shihouin

\- N-No…- Susurró con un hilo de voz, sintiendo el grueso capullo Uzumaki frotarse contra su expuesta conchita -Por favor…-

\- ¡Sí!- Naruto se aferró a la cintura de su víctima y de golpe, entró hasta lo más profundo de Yoruichi con una violenta embestida

\- ¡No…!- La Kunoichi abrió los ojos a toda su capacidad al sentir cómo sus paredes vaginales eran abiertas como nunca antes -¡Por favor!- Comenzó a rogar, al sentir cómo todo su interior se estiraba al límite para alojar el tremendo pollón Uzumaki -¡Por favor sácala!- Cerró los ojos mientras traicioneras lágrimas escapaban de ellos -¡Está muy grande! ¡Ah!- Comenzó a gemir involuntariamente -¡Me duele…!-

\- ¡Estás muy apretada, puta…!- Replicó el rubio -¡Seguro que el pija corta de tu novio jamás te llenó así!-

\- ¡No metas a A en esto…!- Contestó en medio de un alarido -¡Oh dios…!- De forma involuntaria, su cadena comenzó a responder en lo posible a los duros embates del Arma Definitiva, sincronizándose al ritmo con el que era penetrada -¡Basta ya!-

\- ¡Claro que no!- Bramó Naruto al tiempo que con un salto, se montó en la negra sin dejar de penetrarla -¡Te voy a follar hasta que se te salgan los sesos…!-

\- ¡No…!-

Era increíble. La pobre Yoruichi intentaba resistirse al asalto sexual del que era presa, pero envite a envite, sentía cómo su húmedo y caliente interior se iba adaptando poco a poco a la enorme verga que la estaba follado despiadadamente. Gemía con los ojos cerrados, tratando de evadirse con los recuerdos de sus encuentros con A… Pero eso sólo actuaba en su contra, ya que al compararlos, en todo salía perdiendo su pareja. Más pequeño, más delgado y con mucho menos bríos, no podía compararse con el poderoso semental que la estaba embistiendo con una habilidad inigualable.

Delante de ella, su cuñada se masturbaba enérgicamente y bien abiertas de piernas a los pies de las matriarcas Uzumaki…

"Y-Yo…" Yoruichi gemía escandalosa, recibiendo hasta en lo más profundo de sus entrañas a su enemigo de aparentemente infinito libido "¡Ya no puedo más!" Lanzó un estruendo grito al aire, mientras su espinase doblaba a toda la capacidad que le permitían sus ataduras "Mi mente, se pone en blanco…" Abrió los ojos, con una expresión de pura lujuria, mientras en su boca se formaba una sonrisa retorcida con la boca de fuera -¡Sí, más duro…!- Gritó mientras sacaba la lengua para gritar como auténtica perra en celo -¡Dame más duro, duro, duro…!-

\- ¡Claro que si, nena…!- El chico, sin dejar de penetrarla, chasqueó los dedos para liberarla de sus ataduras

\- ¡Quiero pene…!- Replicó al instante la Shihouin -¡Me vengo…!-

\- ¡Me corro, zorra…!-

Años y años de frustración sexual salieron a flote, destrozando por completo la mente de la pelimorada. Acostumbrada a tener que masturbarse para alcanzar el clímax por segunda vez, el éxtasis que le provocó el Arma Definitiva, le hizo abandonarse a sí misma y finalmente rendirse como la hembra inferior que era al superior e invencible Naruto. Su cuerpo se cimbró en un orgasmo como jamás experimentó mientras el rubio la sujetaba de los brazos para darle la última estocada hasta lo más profundo de su ser, inundando sus entrañas de la simiente Uzumaki mientras la pobre mujer se retorcía con una sonrisa depravada en su cara…

\- Vaya que estás apretada, zorra…- El rubio desmontó a su nueva yegua, la cual sin fuerza cayó de costado al suelo, haciendo un ruido seco -Y tú- Naruto volteó a ver a Mila, apuntando hacia ella con su enorme cipote -Limpia éste desastre…-

Franceska estaba cerca de llegar al orgasmo y muy a su pesar, tuvo que interrumpir tu entusiasta actividad para obedecer la orden, reacomodándose para dirigirse a cuatro patas hacia su año y señor, arrodillándose frente a él para comenzar su deliciosa labor, lamiendo escandalosamente aquella imponente polla, dura como roca.

\- Hm… Deliciosa…- La mujer musculosa se regocijaba en el gusto mezclado de la semilla de su dueño con los jugos Shihouin, recorriendo lentamente esa verga con su lengua obscenamente fuera de su boca

\- ¿Ya con eso tuviste?- El chico volteó a ver burlonamente a la temblorosa Yoruichi, quien se mantenía inmóvil, recostada de lado en el suelo -Puedes irte si quieres… Eres libre… Pero si te quedas, me entregarás tu cuerpo, tu mente y tu alma por siempre- El Genin cerró los ojos -Leoncita, qué rico me la chupas…-

La morena se quedó atónita ante esas palabras. Miraba embobada cómo su cuñada degustaba con gran placer y entusiasmo la virilidad de su victimario, como si fuera un exquisito manjar…

Su mente estaba hecho un lío. Había sido violada, pero lejos de ser algo espantoso, ese horrendo niño monstruoso de rostro angelical y una demoníaca polla, la había hecho perderse como nunca antes en el acto carnal y con suma facilidad. Lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos al darse cuenta de que algo dentro de ella se había roto… Jamás volvería a alcanzar un éxtasis semejante si no era con esa irresistible virilidad, pero la oportunidad de escapar y recuperar su libertar estaba en el aire, sólo tenía que irse…

Pero si se iba, seguramente con su interior totalmente transformado tras abrirle paso a Naruto, nunca llegaría de nuevo a esas cuotas de placer.

\- Y-Yo…- La mujer intentó ponerse de pie, pero sólo quedó arrodillada, a cuatro patas, mientras de su sexo salía un hilillo blanco que le puso la piel de gallina conforme recorría el camino de su coño al piso a través de su pierna -Y-Yo…-

Miró fijamente cómo su cuñada, conocida en su aldea como una Kunoichi poderosa de tendencias masculinas, que a los cuatro vientos juró una y otra vez que ella llevaría el mando en la relación con su futuro esposo, mamaba esa sensual verga, terminando nuevamente de pintarla con el mismo color del pintalabios que antes de ese día, contadamente había usado antes en su vida… Suspiró mientras bajó la cabeza.

Había tomado su decisión.

\- Vaya…- El chico abrió los ojos al sentir la familiar sensación de dos lenguas recorriendo suavemente su gran poronga -Pensé que te irías…-

"A…" Suspiró la pelimorada al sentir la mano derecha del semental sobre su cabeza "Lo siento…" Con sus bellos orbes ámbar cerrados, comenzó a besar suavemente la base de la polla Uzumaki "Este sensual niño malvado me ha corrompido…" Chocando por un momento con la sinhueso Rose, continuó con su dedicada chupada, como una forma de dar a entender que finalmente se había rendido "Y yo… Quiero que lo siga haciendo…"

\- Naruto 2, A 0…- El chico esbozó una sonrisa realmente perversa, que le hubiera erizado la piel a las dos Kunoichi de Kumo…

Eso claro, si no hubieran estado totalmente concentradas totalmente en consentir y mimar su enorme, gruesa y dura herramienta.

…

 **Notas**

Sobre los sacrificios para la variación del Edo Tensei que usó Tsunade, en capítulos anteriores hice hincapié en que en ese tipo de casos usaría personajes que me desagradaran, ya fueran canónicos o crossovers, en este caso, así fue con Tomoyo Daidouji de Sakura Card Captors y Miyako Inoue de Digimon Adventure 02, si bien ambas con sus respectivos apellidos de casadas, hipotético en el caso de Tomoyo con Eriol Hiiragizawa y canónico en el caso de Miyako con Ken Ichijouji.

Bien, fue un capítulo algo lento, pero así como en su momento quise adelantar en lo posible la historia con el asunto de Kumo, ahora debo ralentizar el paso para ir cerrando los frente abiertos y más que nada, ir añadiendo a las nuevas esclavas que de una u otra forma se unirán al harem, en este caso, Mito, Touka, Mila y Yoruichi. Como dije antes, será un harem extenso por la característica especial de que deriva del control mental, el lavado de cerebro y la dominación. Repito, nada de romance cliché por lo que está explicado en mi perfil y la seducción que llegue a presentarse en la historia, será bastante contada y minuciosa.

Poco qué explicar en temas generales. Las particularidades de la plata Jikija serán explicadas a detalle en el siguiente capítulo y hago el aviso de que así como en su momento alejé los lemon del fic para avanzar, en los próximos capítulos, la temática central irá de nuevo para el control mental y el lemon hasta que llegue el momento de avanzar nuevamente en la historia. Igualmente, los lemon de momento no serán tan complejos como en su momento fue con Kushina y Konan, o Tsunade, ya que como dije previamente, tengo claro cuáles chicas son las que más me gustan para ello, aunque las demás no estarán totalmente faltas de amor.

Honestamente, me costó trabajo escribir la escena final con Yoruichi por lo que lleva implícito y no quedé totalmente conforme con el resultado, pero si algo he aprendido, es que a veces es mejor continuar avanzando a detenerse y terminar por bloquearse para escribir en el fic…

Creo que es todo.


	19. XVIII: La semilla del mal

**Uzumaki's Strongest Weapon**

…

Directo a los reviews:

 **alexsjd:** gracias, me alegra que te guste.

 **OTAKUFire:** Pues bien, el asunto de Yoruichi y su forma nekogirl tardará un poco en desarrollarse, pero ya lo tengo pensando. Sobre Touka y Mito, pues ya iba siendo hora de que se unieran, porque se vienen acontecimientos importantes en la historia y en parte por eso se precipita un poco su esclavitud. Pronto habrá más esclavas felices, no hay duda de eso y sobre Sakura, tengo planes para ella, Sarada y también Mebuki, jejeje.

 **miguelgiuliano(punto)co:** Gracias por tus palabras. Sobre la hija de Yoruichi, no es Tier Harribel, pero no te preocupes, me encanta la Arrancar y en el futuro estará en la historia y también tengo planes con ciertas chicas de Bleach. Sobre la extensión del harém, la verdad será grande y como mencioné previamente, va a haber preferencias marcadas por parte del rubio y sobre fate/grand-older, la verdad no creo que utilice chicas del mismo, ya que no estoy familiarizado.

 **ThePhenx:** Gracias.

 **Elchabon:** Me alegra que continúes leyendo la historia y también Naruto Zarya, ya que eres de los que siguen ambas historias y eso me da gusto. Muchas gracias y a pesar de que es algo tarde, espero que también tengas próspero comienzo de año.

 **Berseker96:** Gracias, Feliz 2018

 **bladetri:** visto XD

 **x29** : La verdad, Touka es una Kunoichi canónica apenas mencionada en el manga y el anime, por lo que su historia puede ser enriquecida con mucha facilidad. Sobre lo de Mito, pues quise mostrarla como una férrea defensora de la Voluntad de Fuego terriblemente fanatizada y sobre lo de Tobirama, pues lo pensé porque se necesitaba algo o alguien que sostuviera una ideología tan endeble como la Voluntad de Fuego. Sobre Yoruichi, pues realmente entrenó para muchas cosas, pero la resistencia sexual no es una de ellas sabiendo las características de los hombres de Kumo.

 **daniel2610994:** Pues si, Yoruichi y Mila se han doblado como ramitas y están bajo el poder sexual del rubio de forma irremediable, je, je, je, además, todavía faltan más esclavas que sucumban ante el rubio.

 **Loquin:** Así como Yoruichi sucumbió, A también irá cayendo más y más al saber que su adorada mujer no volvió de su misión y eso le afectará de forma progresiva al Raikage.

 **Guest:** Sí meteré a Harribel, pero no como parte de Kiri.

 **xXm3ch3Xx:** Así es, lo de Yoruichi fue muy intenso y lo que más me gustó fue el momento en que la morena perdió la noción de lo que era una ilusión y lo que era real. Eso, aunado al placer provocado por Naruto, provocó que la sexy chica cayera irremediablemente en sus garras.

 **Matius25389:** Gracias. El destino de Chun-Li, Mai y Kasumi se explica en este capítulo.

 **Juliosandez26484:** Así es, Yoruichi se resignó al placer y sobre el asunto de Nami no Kuni, tengo planeadas ciertas cosas, pero algo que sí puedo decir que es Tsunami no tendrá un rol protagónico en ese asunto.

 **antifanboy:** Contestado vía inbox.

 **trollmemex:** Gracias. Yoruichi cayó y pronto otras le seguirán, je, je, je…

 **autor godz:** Pues gracias por tus palabras. La misión de Naruto es su eje principal y en base a ello por decisión propia hace omisión a límites éticos y morales por su naturaleza innata. Sobre posibles enemigos, pues hay muchos en el mundo, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Itachi, etc… El rubio tuvo problemas con Koharu y de forma menos marcada con Yoruichi, así que de momento, invencible no es. El problema es que realmente no hay nada que haya hecho que se dirija a que alguien sospeche de él. Gente como Danzou no tiene por qué desconfiar del chico, puesto que no ha hecho nada que se sepa.

Sí, Boruto en esta línea temporal, así como Himawari, es resultado de una relación entre Hinata y Minato de una noche en la que el rubio andaba borracho y Hinata técnicamente lo violó. El padre de Sarada es Sasuke y como se explicó previamente, está incapacitado como Ninja por una pelea sostenida hace tiempo. Sakura lo cuida ya que es incapaz de hacer algo por sí mismo.

 **sesshoxcris:** Yoruichi cayó porque ninguna mujer puede resistir semejante cosa, je, je, je. Sobre Kurenai, ya se acerca su momento y cuando llegue, será realmente intenso para ella.

 **WildBoy:** Ciertamente el clan Uzumaki tendrá un gran alcance en el futuro como fuerza militar, pero no va simplemente por el asunto de controlar a las demás aldeas.

 **draigazul:** Pues realmente pienso desarrollar el asunto lemonezco de Samui, Kushina y Konan, con el fin de que en el futuro, Naruto se una a la ecuación.

 **Guest** (2): Estoy pensativo sobre eso, pero lo más probable es que sí.

 **nadaoriginal:** Gracias por tus palabras. La verdad el fic lo he desarrollado en base lo que me gusta ver en los fics y por ello el fic ha tomado su forma actual, me alegra que te guste.

…

 **Capítulo 18: La semilla del mal**

…

Tsunade continuaba con sus investigaciones…

Miraba a la hija de Kurenai y a Iris dentro de aquellos contenedores de fibra vegetal transparente llenos de un líquido verdoso, con máscaras del mismo material de los depósitos sobre sus caras… La pequeña Yuuhi mostraba su cabello negro alborotado y una tez clara como la de su progenitora, mientras que la Shihouin mostraba su cabello morado en un matiz más oscuro que el de Yoruichi y la piel del mismo tono que la de A.

Eran dos niñas que aparentaban tener 11 años. Las dos eran muy bonitas y esbeltas, si bien se notaba que la azabache estaba ligeramente más desarrollada que la morena. Ambas lucían sus cabelleras sumamente largas, la cuales fácilmente rebasaban sus estaturas…

Usando a las dos como las primeras en desarrollarse gracias a la planta Jikija, la Sannin pudo sacar varias conclusiones para ir mejorando paulatinamente a la planta. Al principio, las dos sufrieron crecimientos anormales durante sus procesos de división celular, pero con gran esfuerzo, la voluptuosa Senju fue capaz de corregir el desperfecto y proporcionarles un desarrollo adecuado. También hubo problemas con el desarrollo de sus órganos, pero de igual manera solucionados gracias a la información facilitada por su amo a través de la información con la que el Arma Definitiva fue concebida en Uzushio.

Por otra parte, las Jikija necesitaban abundantes nutrientes del suelo y solamente gracias a la gran profundidad donde se encontraban fue que no hubo problemas para cumplir con esos requisitos sin levantar sospechas, ya que las plantas experimentales podían secar y destruir la flora aledaña en su necesidad de conseguir más nutrientes para cumplir con los requerimientos nutricionales de las humanas en su interior.

"Al parecer ambas ya están estables y toda la información de su desarrollo será analizada para conocer la viabilidad de las plantas Jikija…" La rubia alternaba su mirada entre las pequeñas y su lista de anotaciones "Por otro lado, el uso de oxidantes naturales así como se hizo en Hanabi Hyuga para acelerar su crecimiento, ha sido todo un éxito…"

Junto a los contenedores de las bellas niñas, se encontraba el contenedor que mantenía en un estado de estasis a la hermosa heredera legítima del Clan Hyuga, la cual había sido envejecida hasta alcanzar los mismos 11 años.

"Desde que Shizune planteó la idea de este experimento, se teorizaron las problemáticas y gracias a la experimentación empírica es que hemos avanzado tanto en relativamente poco tiempo…" Una sonrisa retorcida se formó en su rostro "Los sueños del estúpido de Orochimaru sobre manipular la vida a su antojo son una realidad para el clan y hemos superado las décadas de investigaciones de ese andrógino gracias a la gran base de datos que mi nieto-amo posee…" De forma instintiva se relamió los labios al recordar cómo su nieto se apoderó de ella en esas instalaciones "Todo sea por tener contento a mi dueño, no importa lo que deba hacer para provocarle una sonrisa a ese atractivo, hermoso y sensual semental…"

La rubia trató de tranquilizarse para continuar con sus observaciones, ya que si bien iban muy avanzadas, tuvo suerte en que las niñas se desarrollaran sin complicaciones irreversibles y las que presentaron pudieran ser atendidas para que no tuvieran complicaciones. El concepto funcionaba, pero la verdad era que requería de bastante minuciosidad y era sumamente trabajoso.

"Necesito concentrarme en mis experimentos… Así, mi nieto-amo estará tan contento y feliz que no dudará en volver a cogerme con su enorme y deliciosa verga…" Pensó la mujer, saboreando el momento en que sus arduas investigaciones dieran más frutos y pudiera disfrutar de otro 'incentivo'.

…

\- Kh…-

\- D-Dónde… ¿Dónde estamos?-

\- Lo último que recuerdo…-

Fue terrible.

Una batalla donde se suponía que cobrarían justicia por sus familias y clanes, pero que terminó en una escalofriante derrota donde fueron terriblemente mutiladas por esa maldita asesina, terminando las tres sumergida en el abismo de la impotencia y la desesperación total, sabiendo que seguramente serían asesinadas…

Pero estaban vivas.

Entonces la lucidez volvió por completo a ellas para sentirse capturadas por gruesos grilletes en sus tobillos y muñecas, las cuales las forzaban a tener los brazos extendidos hacia arriba y los pies fijos en el suelo de puntitas, como si utilizaran tacones altos. Los movimientos de las tres, por más ínfimos que fueran, provocaban que los prominentes pechos del trío se balancearan obscenamente. Finalmente, repararon en que las tres estaban desnudas y acomodadas en fila, todas orientadas en la misma dirección.

\- ¡¿Dónde demonios estamos?!- Cuestionó la desesperada Kasumi, mirando alternadamente en todas direcciones

\- ¡No puedo moverme!- Mai forcejeaba inútilmente, llorando por la impotencia

\- ¡Cálmense!- Gritó firme Chun-Li, quien al parecer era la única que se mantenía fría.

Con ese fiero grito, las otras dos mujeres lograron recuperar la calma y si bien se mantuvieron temblorosas debido a la ansiedad derivada de la incertidumbre que las invadía, fueron capaces de mantenerse ecuánimes ante su desconcertante cautiverio. Se pusieron a reflexionar sobre cómo había sido posible que se encontraran aparentemente bien a pesar de que su odiada enemiga las había destrozado en combate, literalmente.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces?

Era difícil de saber y no pudieron moverse de acuerdo. Cayeron inconscientes por el cansancio y el daño de batalla contra Koharu Utatane, y de repente, despertaron en ese extraño lugar y en su precaria situación, si bien pronto se dieron cuenta de que sus cuerpos no sólo no presentaban las heridas de aquella batalla, sino que incluso parecía ser que esa confrontación jamás había tenido lugar puesto que sus pieles no tenían ni una cicatriz y las partes de sus cuerpos que había sido mutiladas estaban en perfecto estado.

\- Ahora…- La líder del Deadly Trio cerró los ojos para reflexionar -Ya que fuimos vencidas por esa asquerosa anciana…- Kasumi y Mai sintieron un escalofrío en sus espinas al recordar fugazmente a la Kunoichi de Konoha con su apariencia joven -Seguramente estamos en alguna prisión de Konoha y probablemente, nos hayan atendido las heridas con el fin de extraernos toda la información que sea posible en relación a nuestro intento de asesinato contra esa maldita…-

\- Es, es cierto…- A la Shiranui le costaba mantenerse serena, pero pudo conseguirlo hasta un nivel aceptable -Debieron pasar meses para que pudieran curarnos de todas nuestras heridas…-

\- B-Bueno…- La chica del clan Mugen Tenshin se notaba un poco más temerosa que sus compañeras -Eso no quita que estemos atrapadas- Un sentimiento de impotencia se apoderó de ella, pero fue capaz de resistirlo y no abandonarse al miedo y la desesperación

\- Tenemos que averiguar dónde estamos para así pensar cómo escapar…- Chun-Li cerró los ojos -Así como podemos estar en una prisión convencional, puede ser que estemos en el área de tortura e interrogación de Konoha… Durante el interrogatorio podríamos tener una oportunidad para escapar-

\- Suena bien para mí…- Replicó Mai con naciente optimismo -Entonces debemos esperar a que se presente la oportunidad-

\- Pero… ¿Y si no es así?- Murmuró Kasumi, dejando ver el pesimismo resultado de su sentir

\- Ella tiene razón… No es así-

Las tres mujeres cautivas sintieron un nudo en su garganta, ya que la voz de Koharu regocijándose en su sufrimiento había quedado grabada a fuego en sus mentes… La miraron temerosas mientras emergía de las sombras, caminando hacia ellas vestida únicamente con un par de adheribles rosas con forma de corazón sobre sus pezones erectos y de la misma forma, solamente uno de esos objetos cubría su depilado y húmedo sexo, complementando unas elegantes zapatillas del mismo color de los adheribles…

Su odiada enemiga se mostró frente a las tres, separada más o menos por un metro de distancia, con una cálida sonrisa que hubiera indignado a las tres castañas…

Eso claro, si no estuvieran aterradas y lucharan para que sus mentes no fueran desbordadas por el miedo.

\- Kh…- Chun-Li apretaba los dientes, tratando de controlar todos los sentimientos que la invadían

\- Ah, ah…- Mai por otra parte, respiraba agitada visiblemente, al borde de la hiperventilación

\- Hm…- Kasumi era la más afectada, ya que gemía tratando de no soltarse a llorar tras revivir los recuerdos del combate contra ella aterradora mujer

\- Vamos chicas, sé que se pasó un poquito la mano, pero no deben tomárselo personal- Las tres mujeres no podían decidirse si encarar a la mujer o abandonarse al terror de estar indefensas ante Koharu Utatane -¿Saben? Creo que con ustedes fui muy mala, ya que no pensé en ustedes cuando mandé a destruir sus respectivas aldeas y a sus seres queridos… Pero creo que ustedes exageran mucho con eso-

La líder del Deadly Trio no pudo más. Aquellas palabras la indignaron hasta los más profundo de su ser y el miedo que sentía fue rebasado por su furia y su rencor al recordar cómo los Ninja de Konoha entraron a su aldea y asesinaron a todos los habitantes excepto a ella justo frente a sus ojos…

Incluso pudo oler aquella fragancia de carne achicharrada después de que aquellas fuerzas quemaran los cadáveres junto con las casas y ella tuviera que ver todo, completamente oculta en un pozo de agua para que no la vieran y corriera el mismo destino que su gente. La impotencia, el dolor y el sufrimiento de ver cómo todo lo que conocía esa devorado por las llamas cuando ella sólo era una niña de poco más de 6 años, llevó su indignación a niveles desconocidos.

\- ¡Te mataré!- Chun-Li comenzó a revolverse en medida de lo que sus ataduras le permitían -¡Encontraré la forma de matarte y destruir tu aldea…!- La expresión furiosa de la castaña de odangos no dejaba duda alguna sobre su resolución -¡Me voy a vengar así sea lo último que haga!-

\- C-Chun-Li…- Murmuraron Mei y Kasumi, tratando de adquirir valor ante la demostración de fiereza por parte de su líder

\- Vamos cariño, no deberías exaltarte así- La castaña de Konoha se mostró sonriente y amigable, ajena a la furia de la chica de odangos

\- ¡Te haré pedazos…!- La líder del Deadly Trio trataba inútilmente de soltarse para acabar con su enemiga

\- Parece ser que son más unas niñas mal portadas antes que fieras Kunoichi, así que empezaré a tratarlas como tales… Serán mis hijas para poder arreglarlas antes de que sea tarde para ustedes- La castaña de Konoha mostró una expresión seria que intimidó visiblemente a la Shiranui y a la integrante de los Mugen Tenshin, en tanto que la mujer de la familia Xiang se mostraba fiera y desafiante -Por favor, mi hermoso amo y señor…- Para desconcierto de las tres mujeres, su odiada enemiga se arrodilló tras darles la espalda, posando las manos delante de sus rodillas -¿Podría cumplir mi petición?-

\- Claro que sí, esclava…-

Las tres mujeres se pusieron en total estado de alerta al sentir aquella presencia intimidante delante de Koharu Utatane y oculta entre las sombras. Poco a poco, el Arma Definitiva emergió de entre las sombras vestido con su pantalón negro entallado, botas del mismo color y una camisa blanca de tirantes, enseñando sus trabajados brazos y con una sonrisa suave que les provocó un intenso escalofrío a las tres prisioneras.

\- Hola chicas, veo que no se han portado bien con Koharu…- El chico se posó frente a la integrante del consejo de Konoha, dándole suaves palmadas en la cabeza

\- ¿Quién demonios eres?- Cuestionó Chun-Li, la única con el valor para hablar

\- ¿Quién soy?- El chico se tomó la barba con su mano libre en actitud pensativa -Bueno, la respuesta es un tanto complicada, pero puede decirse que soy el cerebro detrás de que ustedes quedaran hechas pedazos hace una semana y ahora estén como si nada…- Las miradas de las mujeres se encontraron con los zafiros del Uzumaki

\- ¿Q-Qué?- Murmuró la desconcertada Kasumi, ya que sus compañeras estaban estupefactas al darse cuenta de que ese niño estaba manipulando a la temible Kunoichi rejuvenecida

\- Creo que a Koharu se le pasó la mano- El chico afiló su sonrisa -Aunque siempre ha sido así, todavía recuerdo cuando era un mocoso y durante nuestras batalla me cercenó el brazo…- Quitó su mano de la cabeza de su esclava para mostrarle su cicatriz en su extremidad derecha a las tres prisioneras

\- ¡Discúlpeme amo!- Para extrañeza del Deadly Trio, la Utatane se soltó a llorar -¡Cometí un crimen imperdonable al lastimar su hermoso cuerpo!- El sincero pesar de la veterana Kunoichi desconcertó terriblemente a las tres mujeres

\- No te preocupes, zorra…- El chico se inclinó para sonreírle a su servidora -Ya te he perdonado, puesto que me dejaste lecciones valiosas…-

Chun-Li, Mai y Kasumi se quedaron impactadas con la desconcertante escena frente a ellas…

Koharu tomó la mano sobre su cabeza entre las suyas con delicadeza, como si fuera un objeto invaluable, para colocarla delante de su rostro y besarla delicadamente en el dorso, cerrando los ojos en expresión solemne. Después de eso, soltó el apéndice para sonreír suavemente.

\- Muchas gracias, mi adorado amo…- Murmuró suavemente la hermosa mujer prácticamente desnuda

\- ¿Cómo quieres empezar?- El rubio acarició suavemente la barbilla de su esclava con el dedo índice

\- Yo deseo decirle mis intenciones a las tres, amo…- Koharu bajó la cabeza

\- Adelante…- La integrante del consejo de Konoha se puso de pie y se dio media vuelta, enfocando su atención en las tres desconcertadas prisioneras

\- Escuchen, niñas…- La Utatane adoptó una expresión de solemnidad mezclada con preocupación mientras su dueño se colocaba detrás de ella y comenzaba a manosearla lascivamente de los pechos mientras le restregaba su dura virilidad en su trasero -No pensé que aquellas órdenes sobre destruir sus hogares les afectarían tanto… Y la verdad no me gustaría que se convirtieran en conejillos de india para Tsunade…- La veterana Kunoichi se tomó unos segundos antes de continuar con su declaración -Así que bajo el auspicio de mi adorado, sexy y hermoso dueño, he decidido darles a elegir entre convertirse en mis hijas, para cuidarlas y darles el hogar que siempre han querido…- Su rostro adoptó un matiz sombrío y siniestro -O pueden intentar resistirse y al final las ejecutaré de una forma tan horrible que no les quedarán ganas de regresar del mundo de la muerte-

Las tres mujeres reaccionaron de distintas maneras…

Chun-Li se estremeció en lo más profundo de su ser, pero su indignación todavía era mayor que su temor, así que se mantuvo desafiante ante sus captores. Mai estaba insegura ante el desolador escenario y lo dejó ver en su expresión, pero fue capaz de continuar controlada…

Pero con Kasumi fue distinto. Ella se sentía impotente y aterrada porque sabía que no tenían escapatoria inmediata… Y el miedo cimbró su interior al recordar cómo Koharu la había destrozado junto con sus amigas. Años y años de entrenamiento, planeación y deseo de venganza fueron hechos pedazos, al igual que sus cuerpos y si estaban vivas eran porque el enemigo así quería que fuera…

Al final, su sentir acabó por traicionarla.

\- ¡Yo no quiero morir!- Estalló en llanto ante la incredulidad de sus compañeras -¡Haré lo que sea para que ya no me hagan daño…!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, derramando gruesas lágrimas

\- ¡Kasumi!- Exclamaron las otras dos integrantes del Deadly Trio, todavía incapaces de creer el sentir de su compañera

\- Eres una buena niña, Kasumi-chan…- La Utatane se acercó a la aterrada y rota Kunoichi apenas Naruto la soltó, acariciando suavemente su barbilla, mientras la chica de los Mugen Tenshin bajaba la mirada y apretaba los dientes invadida por la vergüenza que sentía al revelar sus sentimientos -No te preocupes, pronto dejarás de llorar…-

\- Así es…- El Uzumaki se acercó también -Sólo tienes que mirar hacia un nuevo porvenir…-

Kasumi no entendió a qué se refería ese niño rubio que parecía ser el líder de Koharu o lo que fuera, así que abrió los ojos para ver confundida al chico… E inmediatamente su mirada quedó atrapada en los espirales del Arma Definitiva; sus orbes se abrieron al tope una vez que comenzaron a reflejar el mismo tono lavanda al tiempo que sus iris gradualmente adoptaban la forma del espiral y su boca quedó levemente abierta, dándole un aire de ingenuidad sexy a su expresión. Segundos después, ante el creciente temor de sus compañeras, se enderezó y quedó en posición rígida, totalmente inexpresiva mientras aquellos espirales en sus ojos giraban lenta y cautivadoramente.

\- La primera niña Utatane está lista…- El rubio sonrió suavemente

\- ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Kasumi?!- Gritó desafiante la líder de las tres chicas, mientras Mai veía con pesar a su inexpresiva amiga

\- Ella sufrió mucho desde que Koharu envió a los Ninja de Konoha a exterminar a su gente, algo que la dejó traumada y desvalida, así que me decidí a hacer algo por ella…- El chico respondió con desconcertante tranquilidad

\- A… ¿A qué te refieres?- Chun-Li comenzaba a ser invadida por la incertidumbre, mientras que su compañera era incapaz de hablar

\- En este momento, todos los recuerdos de Kasumi-chan están desapareciendo de su mente…- Naruto se acercó hacia la chica de larga trenza y posó la mano derecha entre sus turgentes senos -Pronto será una pequeña niña de 10 años dentro de éste cuerpazo de mujer, la hija ideal para Koharu-chan-

\- ¿Q-Qué?- Murmuraron atónitas las otras dos integrantes del Deadly Trio

\- Realmente, ustedes serán mis hijas…- Koharu sonrió cálidamente -Las cuidaré y las enseñaré a ser todas unas zorras y seremos una familia de zorras felices al servicio de nuestro amo y señor…-

\- ¡Prefiero que me maten!- Encaró la chica de la familia Xiang a sus captores -¡Jamás aceptaré algo así!-

\- Pero… ¿Realmente podemos oponernos?- La líder del Deadly Trio volteó a ver a su compañera, quien se mostraba visiblemente abatida

\- ¡Mai!- Chun-Li miró con desconcierto a su amiga -¡No debes rendirte!-

\- ¡¿Y qué podemos hacer?!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, comenzando a llorar -¡Estamos atrapadas y ya no podemos hacer nada!- Volteó a ver con marcado reproche a su líder -¡Si sabes qué hacer, dímelo ya!- Desconcertada ante el inesperado cuestionamiento, Chun-Li fue incapaz de responder -Lo siento, Chun-Li… Pero ya no puedo más- La Shiranui bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, resignándose de la misma manera como lo había hecho Kasumi instantes antes

\- Mai… ¿Verdad?- El Uzumaki fijó su mirada en la abatida castaña, quien levantó la cara, resignada a su destino -Eres lista…- El chico pasó su lengua por sus labios sutilmente, esbozando una suave sonrisa perversa en su rostro -Y como recompensa, pronto terminará tu sufrimiento…-

La Shiranui abrió temerosamente los ojos para enfrentar su destino y encontrarse con aquellos orbes extraños que pronto capturaron su mirada y lentamente abarcaban cada rincón de su mente. Pronto todo, su miedo, su incertidumbre, su tristeza, su pesar… Aquél espiral ocupó todo el espacio dentro de su mente y entonces Mai bajó la cabeza con los ojos de Naruto reflejado en los suyos, totalmente bajo el poder del Arma Definitiva.

\- Mai…- Murmuró la líder del Deadly Trio con pesar, al ver que su otra compañera también había sucumbido al poder de su tan desconcertante como intimidante enemigo

\- ¿Continuarás resistiendo o te resignarás?- Interrogó Koharu, mirando curiosa a la última de sus víctimas que mantenía su libre albedrío -Mira esto…- Colocándose frente a la abatida chica de los Xiang, tomó a sus otras presas de las barbillas para levantar sus hermosos rostros -Kasumi-chan y Mai-chan fueron incapaces de resistir el poder de mi adorado y amado amo, ahora están olvidando todo su dolor y se convierten en mis hijas, a las que cuidaré, protegeré y procuraré por siempre…- Koharu mostró una sonrisa extrañamente entristecida -Déjame compensarte por haber exterminado a tu familia y haber destruido tu aldea, cuidándote como la pequeña niña que nunca pudiste ser… Acéptame, Chun-Li…-

La líder del Deadly Trio estaba envuelta en un torbellino incomprensible de sentimientos…

Koharu Utatane era la asesina de su gente, de los amigos que tuvo cuando era pequeña y más que nada, de su padre. A su madre no pudo conocerla, puesto que murió cuando ella nació, debido a las complicaciones en el parto, así que no sabía qué se sentía tenerla a su lado. Su vida fue difícil en ese aspecto y justo cuando su padre empezaba a construir un vínculo afectivo lo suficientemente fuerte como para compensar ese vacío, las fuerzas invasoras de Konoha, lo asesinaron…

Chun-Li recordó esos días de vacío y soledad mientras caminaba con su estómago vacío, gruñendo por la horrible hambre de varios días sin probar bocado alguno en busca de algún propósito únicamente con un pergamino de las técnicas del Taijutsu de su gente, el cual estaba basado principalmente en el control del Chakra para potencializar al máximo el poder de sus piernas. Entonces fue que se encontró con Kasumi y Mai, quienes habían sufrido lo mismo que ella y también habían sido víctimas del exceso de fuerza por parte de Konoha, por lo que juntas, decidieron que a pesar de ser unas pequeñas niñas, sobrevivirían y se vengarían de quienes las habían condenado a esas vida llena de dolor, sufrimiento y carencias.

Había sido un camino muy difícil, donde tuvieron que robar comida y mentir muchas veces para no morir de hambre y tener un techo para dormir. Entrenaron con intensidad y estaban dispuestas a hundirse en la soledad y el dolor para continuar con su anhelado deseo de venganza, sin importar el precio que tuvieran que pagar…

Obviamente no tuvieron infancia ni nada similar a una vida normal, ya que desde pequeñas tuvieron que luchar arduamente para sobrevivir y hacerse más fuertes, algo que jamás llegaron a platicar entre ellas, pero cuando se encontraban en alguna aldea o poblado, siempre añoraban al ver cómo los niños del lugar jugaban alegremente, totalmente ajenos al camino de oscuridad y sangre que las tres habían decidido seguir.

Y sus amigas, según sus captores, estaban olvidando aquellos días por el siniestro poder de ese chico que más parecía un demonio que un niño, ya que tenía totalmente bajo control a esa vieja asesina y encima la había convertido en una mujer en plenitud…

La fiera voluntad de Chun-Li para resistir hasta el final, se desvaneció en ese momento, dándose cuenta de que como seguramente percibió la Shiranui momentos antes, realmente no había nada que pudiera hacer.

\- Veo que te has rendido por fin- Naruto miraba extasiado a la líder del Deadly Trio, que agachó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente

\- Yo… Yo no importo…- Murmuró la desolada Chun-Li -Pero… ¿Kasumi y Mai estarán bien?-

\- Creo que no estás en posición de exigir nada- Replicó serio el Arma Definitiva -Pero si tanto te interesa el porvenir de tus amigas, acepta el rol de la hermana mayor en la nueva vida que van a tener…-

Les había fallado como líder.

Cuando el enviado de Homura Mitokado había contactado con ellas, sabía que había llegado la hora de la verdad. A ellas no les importaban las conspiraciones, maquinaciones y traiciones al interior de Konoha, lo que querían era ajusticiar a Koharu como autora intelectual de las masacres con las que la gente de sus aldeas fue exterminada despiadadamente sin un motivo claro.

Y ella había tomado la oportunidad que aquél anciano les había puesto sobre la mesa para cumplir con su objetivo, así que todo lo que estaban pasando era resultado de su decisión y por lo tanto, debía hacerse responsable por las consecuencias…

"Kasumi, Mai…" Chun-Li levantó lentamente la cabeza "Las cuidaré a pesar de todo… Lo prometo…"

Totalmente derrotada, eligió por sí misma perderse en aquellos espirales presentes en la intimidante mirada del Arma Definitiva, tratando de convencerse a sí misma que por lo menos estaría al lado de sus hermanas de armas y las protegería como no pudo hacerlo en esos dolorosos momentos.

\- Muy bien, Chun-Li…- El rubio sonrió suavemente al ver a la última de aquellas preciosamente mujeres con la cabeza agachada, totalmente bajo su influencia -Te daré la oportunidad que quieres…-

\- Amo…- Koharu abrazó a su amo por la espalda, lamiendo su mejilla lentamente -¿Por fin me hará suya, como a Kushina-sama, Konan-sama, Tsunade y las negras? He sido una buena niña…-

\- Lo has sido, viejita…- El rubio tomó el carnoso culo de su servidora -Pero no podría hacértelo si no es frente a tus niñas, así que también hay que ponerte al día a ti…-

\- C-Como diga… Amo- Un sutil aire de decepción se percibía en la voz de la consejera de Konoha…

Al menos, hasta antes de también quedar atrapada totalmente por la mirada espiral de su dueño, comenzando a ser reescrita su mente para adoptar a las tres bellas féminas que días antes deseaban su cabeza, como sus añoradas hijas de toda la vida…

…

\- ¡Despierta y brilla, querido hermano!-

El rubio despertaba lentamente para iniciar un nuevo día, abriendo lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con la erótica imagen de su hermana gemela sobre él, mirándolo con una tierna e ingenua sonrisa… Y vistiendo únicamente una playera holgada de tirantes que dejaba descaradamente a la vista sus prematuramente desarrollados pechos, así como una braguita de infantil tono rosa y su largo cabello lo lucía suelto.

\- Hola, Naruko-chan- Murmuró el Uzumaki

\- Mamá Kushina, mamá Samui y mamá Konan dicen que bajes a desayunar para que te vayas con tu equipo…- Dijo la fémina sin dejar aquella posición sugestiva en la que parecía cabalgar a su hermano, con sus manos sobre sus firmes pectorales y sentada sobre su trabajado abdomen -¡Vamos a desayunar juntos!-

\- Claro…- Los hermanos Uzumaki Namikaze se levantaron después de unos instantes para comenzar sus actividades diarias

\- ¡Sí!- La rubia sonrió alegremente, aferrándose al brazo derecho de su amado y adorado hermano, posándolo entre sus tetas -Mis mamás hicieron ramen para desayunar… ¿Sabías que amo tanto el ramen que si pudiera me casaría con un plato? Y además…- La chica comenzó a hablar sobre su casi enfermiza obsesión con el platillo mientras tomaban rumbo al comedor.

Naruto se limitó a sonreír mientras caminaba junto a su hermana en dirección a la cocina, para encontrarse con la erótica estampa de sus tres madres preparando la mesa diligentemente para él y ella, vistiendo deliciosos atuendos consistentes en camisas ajustadas amarradas de la parte posterior para quedar embarradas a sus exuberantes pechos y que sus esbeltos vientres delineados quedaran al descubierto, pantalones sumamente cortos de mezclilla que más parecían ropa interior, además de sandalias deportivas de color blanco. Por otro lado, el hombre de la familia vestía únicamente bóxers de color negro.

\- ¡Buenos días, niños!- Las tres diligentes mamás sonrieron amigables mientras los rubios tomaban asiento

\- ¿Cómo durmieron?- Preguntó Kushina, mientras servía un par de platos con el suculento manjar y luego los lanzaba al aire de forma que quedaran girando sin perder la vertical

\- Recuerden que un buen descanso es importante para que crezcan sanos y fuertes- Samui atrapó los dos platos en el aire y los sirvió delante de sus retoños, que ya habían tomado asiento en la mesa

\- También deben de comer adecuadamente al comenzar el día- Los dos rubios olfatearon su comida, deleitándose en el aroma mientras Konan colocaba palillos y servilletas a los costados de sus platos

\- Ustedes también tienen que comer- Dijo Naruko, mientras su hermano ya comenzaba a comer el delicioso manjar

\- Es cierto, siéntese a comer…- Declaró con tono firme el Arma Definitiva.

Kushina y Konan obedecieron a su dueño apenas tuvieron sus platos de ramen en las manos. Samui por otro lado, también hizo caso de la orden, sintiéndose extrañamente contenta de haber obedecido a su hijo, como si fuera algo natural…

La pelirroja y la peliazul se sintieron celosas, ya que el rubio fue flanqueado por las hermosas rubias durante su desayuno. Comieron alegremente, platicando de trivialidades en lo que bien pudiera ser una escena típicamente familiar… Si no fuera porque Naruto le metió mano a Samui y Naruko, manoseando descaradamente las piernas y traseros de ambas, sin que ninguna de las dos se quejara, la hija porque le gustaba recibir atención por parte de su hermano y la mamá porque se sintió extrañamente sometida a su hijo, como si algo le impidiera replicar, aunque no deseara hacerlo realmente…

\- Bueno, ya me voy, debo llegar con Kurenai-sensei y las chicas- El chico se levantó de forma súbita y se marchó a su habitación para vestirse

\- Que te vaya bien, querido- Dijeron las sexys mamás a coro, mientras Naruko se despedía con la mano, sorbiendo un largo fideo de una segunda ración de ramen.

Las cuatro mujeres continuaron comiendo con normalidad luego de eso. Sin embargo, un aire de una tensión difícil de describir se sintió en el aire después de que Naruko agradeciera por la deliciosa comida y se dispusiera a marcharse a su habitación…

\- Bueno, creo que es hora de hablar de algo…- Dijo la rubia, poniéndose de pie lentamente

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó curiosa la Uzumaki, mientras Konan se mostraba extrañamente inhibida

\- ¿Sabes?- Samui se posó detrás de la mujer de su vida, posando sus delicadas manos en los hombros de la pelirroja -Me contaron que te has portado mal y bueno, tengo que corregirte para que seas una niña buena…-

\- ¿Q-Qué?- Murmuró temerosa la Uzumaki, mirando a su amante peliazul, quien se mantenía con la cabeza baja

\- Vamos cariño, yo sé muchas cosas…- Samui comenzó a besar a Kushina suavemente en la base del cuello, sabiendo que a su hembra le encantaba eso -Sabes que no puedes mentirme…-

\- Pe-Pero…- Murmuró débilmente la pelirroja, dejándose llevar por el placer que los ósculos Namikaze le provocaban -Y-Yo no…-

\- Confiesa, querida…- La rubia comenzó a pellizcar los pitones Uzumaki sobre su reveladora ropa -Sabes que te voy a sacar toda la verdad… Mejor hazle caso a mamá Samui-

\- Y-Yo…- Kushina cerró los ojos, visiblemente ruborizada -Te extrañaba… Y por eso, seduje a Konan-chan…-

\- ¿Ves?- Las delicadas manos de la hija de Tsunade pronto se aferraron a los poderosos melones de la mamá de Naruto -Debiste ser una buena chica desde el comienzo…- La rubia pronto desamarró el nudo de la prenda de Kushina y se la rompió tras jalarla con fuerza

\- Hm…- Kushina gemía, ya que poco tardó su esposa en aferrarse de nuevo a sus grandes tetas -Samui-chan…-

\- Nada de Samui-chan- La aludida tomó a su esposa de las muñecas con su mano derecha, de forma que sus brazos quedaban elevados -A partir de hoy, es Samui-sama-

\- S-Sí, Samui-sama…- Apenas susurró en un hilillo de voz la pelirroja, rebasada por las sensaciones que la mano libre de Samui le provocaban en sus pechos

\- Y tú, zorra…- La Namikaze volteó a ver a la mujer de Ame -Quítate la ropa y ven acá…-

\- Sí, Samui-sama…- Susurró suavemente la peliazul, que ya estaba bastante excitada al ver el trato que estaba recibiendo su amante

\- Konan…- Murmuró débilmente Kushina en un momento de lucidez

\- Ella es como tú, zorrita- La rubia susurró en el oído de su mujer -Sabe su lugar como la puta sumisa que es…- Mientras hablaba, Konan se despojaba de su vestuario para mostrar su portentosa anatomía

\- L-Listo…- La peliazul se mostró expectante ante la posibilidad de recibir más órdenes de esa hembra superior

\- Ahora, quiero que le quites la ropa a mi nueva zorra…- La rubia sonrió en forma perversa

\- Sí, Samui-sama…- Konan obedeció al instante, comenzando a bajarle el pantaloncillo a la vulnerable Kushina

\- Konan-chan…- Susurró débilmente la madre biológica de Naruto

\- No se preocupen- Samui observaba con deleite cómo esas encantadoras mujeres quedaban desnudas y vulnerables a sus mandatos -Las dejaré que sigan de traviesas… Pero que les quede bien claro, yo mando aquí-

\- Sí, Samui-sama…- Murmuraron las vulnerables mamás del Arma Definitiva, abrumadas por la hermosura y voluptuosidad de la rubia.

Eran suyas.

Las guiaba como mansas corderitas. Soltó a su esposa únicamente para comenzar a devorar su boca con desesperación y lujuria, mientras la sumisa Uzumaki se dejaba hacer. Kushina permanecía inmóvil, embriagada por el placer que le suministraba su amante. Desnuda, sentía cómo las suaves manos Namikaze recorrían su cuerpo ansiosamente, amasando sus pechos y su trasero con total descaro mientras las sometida Konan miraba el encharcado coño Uzumaki embobada, recordando sus encuentros furtivos durante los años de ausencia de la rubia…

\- ¿Qué esperas?- La pelirroja comenzó a besar el cuello de Samui con una mezcla de devoción y deseo, mientras la mano izquierda de la rubia continuaba disfrutando de la suavidad del cuerpo de Kushina -Únete a nosotras, zorrita…- La otra extremidad Namikaze se posó en la cabellera azul.

Konan se dejó guiar mansamente hacia la húmeda vagina de su amante. Miraba con una pena de ansias, regocijo y vergüenza como esa encharcada almeja se veía más y más grande conforme se acercaba a ella. Cuando su nariz chocó con el pubis de vello pelirrojo, le dio un suave besito al coño que tenía a tiro de piedra, pero pronto comenzó a lamerlo suavemente, para poco a poco aumentar la intensidad de sus lengüetazos y finalmente comenzar a penetrar a Kushina con su sinhueso, cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar de aquél intenso y delicioso sabor.

\- Hm… Ah…- Gemía ahogadamente la Uzumaki

\- Así putita, así…- Samui nuevamente mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja de su esposa, susurrándole al oído -Eres una putita que ama ser manoseada por su esposa, mientras tu amante se come tu hermoso conejito…-

\- Uh… S-Sí…- La pelirroja mantenía los ojos cerrados, deleitándose en la habilidad de a peliazul para devorarla

\- Eres toda una zorra, no te importa nada que no sea copular con putas como tú…- Samui lamía el rostro de su mujer, quien continuaba sumergida en aquél mar de intensas sensaciones -No te importa convertirte en una zorra con tal de estar satisfecha…- La rubia sonreía de forma perversa mientras dirigía con firmeza la cabeza de la Marea Azul

\- Soy… Soy una… Una zorra…- Murmuró suavemente la madre de Naruto, gimiendo entre cada palabra

\- Y tú no eres mejor…- Samui miró con deleite el confundido rostro de la peliazul tras alejarle su boquita del estrecho coño Uzumaki -Son sólo un par de zorras que por sexo hacen cualquier cosa- La rubia se alejó de ambas, colocándose frente a ellas con sus manos posadas en la cintura -Y las voy a entrenar para que sean mis dos zorras… Desnúdenme ahora-

Kushina se puso de pie y le siguió Konan. Las dos miraban como corderitas a esa loba de imponentes pechos, apenas contenidos por su ajustada camisa, mientras que su enorme trasero forzaba al límite aquél sexy pantalón que se adentraba entre sus muslos. Simplemente Samui era perfecta, con su seductora belleza y su delicioso cuerpo. No podían luchar contra la lujuria que despertaba en ellas al contemplarla…

No querían luchar contra ella.

Se voltearon a ver visiblemente ruborizadas y luego se sonrieron tímidamente. Entonces, Kushina se acercó a su mujer por la espalda para deshacer el nudo que estiraba al límite aquella prenda blanca y la soltó, para luego comenzar a jalarla hacia arriba, siendo entonces que su esposa levantó los brazos para facilitarle la labor. Mientras tanto, Konan bajaba lentamente aquellos ajustados pantalones, aprovechando para regocijarse en las torneadas y perfectas piernas Namikaze, terminando su tarea cuando Samui levantó primero su piernas izquierda y luego la derecha para quedar solamente con las botas ante la mirada de sus zorras.

\- De rodillas…- Dijo severa la rubia.

Sin moverse de sus lugares, las dos mujeres se arrodillaron de formas que sus exuberantes glúteos descansaban sobre sus talones, con las manos posadas sobre sus muslos y en la parte posterior se equilibraban con las puntas de los pies.

\- Y ahora, es mi turno de disfrutar, par de putas mariconas…- Con mirada estricta, la preciosa rubia posó sus manos en las cabezas de sus zorras -Usen sus lenguas zorras como saben hacerlo…-

Samui dirigió a la amante hacia su ya encharcado coño depilado, mientras la esposa era guiada hacia su perfectamente aseado ano. Kushina y Konan simplemente cerraron los ojos para dejarse guiar y comenzar con su diligencia, como el par de zorras sumisas en que habían sido convertidas por la imponente fémina.

\- Hm… Delicioso…- La Namikaze comenzó a gemir de forma reprimida, mordiéndose los labios al sentir cómo las lenguas de sus mujeres se adentraban hasta lo más profundo de su ser -S-Son las mejores… Las mejores zorras… U-Uh…-

La pelirroja y la peliazul pronto comenzaron a aumentar la intensidad con la que sus lenguas se adentraban en la escultural rubia, arrancándole gemidos cada vez más fuertes de su interior. Samui cerró los ojos para regodearse en las intensas sensaciones que sus zorras le provocaban hasta en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Pronto, la Namikaze ya estaba cerca del clímax ante aquellas depredadoras lenguas que ella misma forzaba a entrar más y más profundo en su interior.

\- Y-Yo… Hm… ¡Me vengo…!-

Konan disfrutó del líquido éxtasis de lleno en su rostro, mientras que Kushina sintió cómo su lengua quedaba apresada por un momento dentro del estrecho anito de su esposa. La rubia entonces alejó a las dos mujeres de ella y dio un paso al costado. Pronto retomó las dos cabelleras y las guió nuevamente al frente. Las dos amantes, se miraban embobadas, todavía rebasadas por las sensaciones de estar bajo el dominio de la rubia. Sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente y sus corazones latían descontrolados al sentirse tan vulnerables a esa diosa de generosas carnes y belleza absoluta…

Kushina le dio un tímido lengüetazo a Konan en la mejilla, saboreando la esencia que creía tan familiar de su supuesta esposa, luego comenzó a lamerle delicadamente el rostro, deleitándose en ese sabor de hembra y comenzaron a limpiar a consciencia mientras la mujer de Ame se dejaba hacer, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del suave tacto de la sinhueso Uzumaki en su cara. Poco a poco, la pelirroja hacia su trabajo, hasta que finalmente terminó y nuevamente comenzaron con un beso caliente, el cual empezó con ternura, pero rápidamente derivó en un intenso morreo que Samui observaba visiblemente complacida, al saber que las dos amantes estaban bajo su dominio.

\- Que les quede claro…- Dijo mientras dirigía a las dos hermosas beldades hacia sus endurecidos pezones -Ustedes son mis zorritas y las voy a cuidar muy bien… Ahora beban su lechita-

\- Sí Samui-sama…- Asintieron al instante las dos mamás de Naruto para luego comenzar a succionar de los erectos pitones Namikaze

\- Oh si… B-Beban, zorras…-

Samui sintió cómo de sus enormes tetas surgía la leche que sus zorritas comenzaban a beber con entusiasmo. Era una sensación deliciosa que la hacía sentir sumamente bien, por lo que cerró los ojos y comenzó a gemir al instante, soltando las dos cabelleras para abrazar a sus dos zorras de forma posesiva, apretándolas contra su cuerpo sin que ellas dejaran de mamar de ella.

Kushina y Konan, miraban embobadas los ojos a la dominante hembra, sintiéndose como dos niñas pequeñas totalmente sometidas por esa imponente mujer. Continuaron bebiendo de ella, sintiendo cómo con cada gota de leche que entraba en sus cuerpos, se volvían más y más dependientes de Samui.

Sus rostros visiblemente ruborizados, sus miradas encandiladas y sus temblorosos cuerpos eran la mejor señal de que estaban totalmente en las manos de la rubia, quien simplemente cerró los ojos y suavizó su expresión, sabiendo suya la victoria sobre su esposa y la ahora amante compartida…

…

\- Buenos días, Kurenai-sensei-

\- Eh, buenos días, Naruto-kun, Sarada-chan, Himawari-chan, Tsunade-sama y…-

\- M-Mirai…-

Se encontraban en el área de entrenamiento 44, un campo solicitado por la Jounin del Equipo 7 para practicar y mejorar como equipo. Originalmente sólo esperaba a sus queridos alumnos, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que con ellos estaba la preciosa Sannin y más que nada, aquella niña tan parecida a ella, con los mismo ojos carmesí y que también presentaba rasgos de su exnovio…

¿Sería su hija? Era lo más probable.

Aquél día en que la planta Jikija entró en su cuerpo para extraer el embrión que estaba gestándose dentro de ella, pensó que sería triste no poder disfrutar del embarazo como debía ser, pero era necesario para poder continuar su carrera como Kunoichi. Sin embargo, el ver a esa jovencita delante de ella, la hizo llenarse de un gozo inigualable, algo que jamás había sentido antes.

Esa niña la miraba con una particular combinación de pena y curiosidad, como si por instinto la reconociera como su madre y se sintiera feliz por el hecho de estar cerca de ella, pero también se mostraba temerosa al ser la primera vez que se encontraban.

\- Escucha, Kurenai- Tsunade le sonrió suavemente a la Jounn mientras posaba las manos en los hombros de la discretamente sonriente niña -Creo que ya sabes quién es Mirai… ¿Cierto?-

\- S-Sí…- Respondió un tanto cohibida la Kunoichi -Es mi hija…-

\- ¿Tú eres mi mami?- La pequeña enfocó la mirada carmesí que compartía con la hermosa mujer frente a ella

\- Así es- La azabache mayor sonrió bellamente y le abrió los brazos a la pequeña desde de acuclillarse -Soy soy tu mamá…-

\- ¡Mami!-

Mirai se lanzó a los brazos que la esperaban ansiosamente y madre e hija se juntaron en un tierno abrazo que les provocó cuantiosas lágrimas de alegría a ambas antes las atentas miradas del Arma Definitiva, la Sannin y las dos Genin del Equipo 7.

\- Te voy a cuidar, te voy a querer y te voy a llenar de todo mi amor, Mirai- La Yuuhi simplemente estaba en un momento de dicha indescriptible

\- Te quiero, mami…-

Mirai había sido condicionada por Tsunade para ser una jovencita respetuosa y amorosa, la cual despertara ternura en su madre justo como estaba aconteciendo, con la idea grabada a fuego en su subconsciente de que Naruto Uzumaki era el dueño de su ser y tenía que ayudar en lo posible a que su adorada madre quedara total e irremediablemente prendada de aquél irresistible hombre…

Pero mientras cumplía con su labor, era libre de disfrutar el cariño y el amor que su madre le ofrecía y ella iba a aprovecharlo.

\- Bueno, creo que de momento no entrenaremos hoy, Kurenai-sensei- Naruto asumió su rol como líder de facto del Equipo 7 -Nos tomaremos el día para que pase tiempo con la pequeña Mirai…-

\- Sí…- Kurenai enfocó su atención en el atractivo Genin, sin soltar a su pequeña

\- Entonces nos pasamos a retirar, Kurenai-sensei- El chico le sonrió a su Jounin Sensei y se dio media vuelta junto con todo su séquito, comenzando a caminar hacia Konoha

\- Gracias, Naruto-kun- Murmuró suavemente la azabache para regresarle casi al instante la atención a su hija

\- ¿Qué planeas, nieto-amo?- Preguntó curiosa la Sannin, flanqueando a su dueño por la derecha

\- Simplemente que disfruten su momento familiar…- El chico sonrió suavemente -Así Kurenai se encariñará rápido con Mirai y será más vulnerable a su influencia-

\- Eres el mejor, siempre piensas en todo- Halagó la rubia a su nieto

\- Lo sé zorra…-

El chico abrazó por la espalda de forma pervertida y posesivamente a su abuela, comenzando sin demora a manosearle descaradamente sus pechos con la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda empezaba a estimularla en su encharcado chocho, provocándole de inmediato ahogados gemidos que la voluptuosa mujer luchaba por reprimir, más que nada por si eran vistos por alguien en ese lugar.

\- Nieto-amo… ¿Vas a follarme?- Susurró casi sin voz la mujer, mientras sentía cómo su nieto la besaba deliciosamente del cuello

\- A su tiempo, zorra- Replicó con perversa sonrisa el rubio -Por ahora tengo otros planes para ti y tus compañeras esclavas…-

Sarada y Himawari se limitaban a ver los toqueteos de su amo y señor a su compañera esclava, deseando estar en el lugar de la afamada Kunoichi médica. La Uchiha se mordía los labios para controlar sus impulsos de unirse al erótico jugueteo, mientras que la Hyuga respiraba agitada para tratar de bajar su temperatura.

\- No se preocupen…- Escuchó la peliazul el suave murmuró en su oído izquierdo

\- Ustedes tendrán lo suyo también, putas…- La piel se le enchinó a la azabache al oír tan cerca la voz de su amado amo.

El rubio original ya tenía a la preciosa Sannin con los ojos cerrados y gimiendo escandalosamente, mientras que los Kage Bunshin que había creado en un respiro al posesivo manoseo que estaba ejerciendo sobre su abuela-esclava, estaban también regocijándose en las curvas de sus compañeras de equipo. Uno de ellos se aferraba por la espalda a los pechos Hyuga y descaradamente le restregaba su enorme paquete en su suave culito a la hermana de Boruto, mientras que el otro lamía exageradamente el cuello Uchiha al tiempo que sus manos se adentraban en el pantalón corto para estimular su feminidad.

\- Je, je, je…- El Naruto original se tomaba un tiempo para reflexionar, sin dejar de pellizcarle los pezones a Tsunade sobe su ropa -En unos momentos daremos un paso más en sus condicionamientos, putitas…-

\- C-Como digas, nieto-amo…- La rubia tenía los ojos cerrados y gemía ante las atenciones de su dueño

\- Somos tuyas…- Susurró Himawari mientras sentía los descarados besos de su señor sobre sus hombros

\- Por siempre…- Murmuró la Uchiha antes de fundirse en un caliente beso con su propietario, abrazándolo del cuello posesivamente

"Soy tu fiel esclava…" Pensaron sin saberlo al mismo tiempo las tres féminas, antes de abandonarse por completo a las intensas sensaciones que el trato de su amo generaba en sus cuerpos.

Con esas tres preciosas mujeres bajo su total control y sometidas a su voluntad, Naruto pensó que nuevamente había llegado el momento de dar un paso más en la total e irreversible esclavitud no sólo de ellas tres, sino de todas sus demás esclavas…

…

\- B-Buenos días, Shizune-san…-

\- ¿Q-Que se le ofrece…?-

\- Simplemente vengo a presentarles a la nueva integrante de su familia…-

El complejo subterráneo del Clan Uzumaki había evolucionado bastante en los últimos tiempos. Recientemente se había terminado una última parte, la cual era en realidad, un área común para todas las esclavas del clan que por una u otra razón no podían salir a Konoha y por lo menos aparentar una vida normal.

Mila y Yoruichi habían sido establecidas en uno de los tantos departamentos de una planta diseñados para tener comodidades y espacio para una familia de cuatro integrantes…

Años de práctica con el Doton le ayudaron a Naruto para crear y expandir esa ciudad debajo de la Aldea Ninja de la Nación del Fuego, representando la semilla que estaba creciendo poco a poco y cuyo brote devoraría por completo la Aldea Ninja de la Nación del Fuego para desarrollarse por completo.

Las dos Kunoichi de Kumo se encontraban vestidas con pantalones de spandex negro que se adentraban en sus botas deportivas del mismo tono y sus pechos resaltaban a través de las playeras holgadas de tirantes que usaban en color blanco. Miraban temerosas e irresistiblemente atraídas a Shizune, ya que la sabían sumamente cercana a su dueño y eran conscientes del poder que esa mujer superior, como integrante de la familia directa de su amo y señor, ejercía sobre ellas.

La Katou iba acompañada de una jovencita con ojos almendra y tez morena, con esponjoso cabello largo de color morado con dos coletas en la parte superior de la cabeza y atada en la parte inferior, debajo de la cintura de la chica. Vestía una blusa beige y rosa de mangas largas, un entallado pantalón blanco, una tela rosa amarrada por la cintura y unas botas de color rosa, amarillo y blanco. Shizune abrazaba por la espalda el cuello de la niña, quien sonreía suavemente, mirando curiosa a las dos féminas de Kumo.

\- Ella es Iris, tu hija, Yoruichi-chan- La azabache soltó a la niña y le dio un empujoncito para que empezara a avanzar hacia las otras mujeres negras

\- ¿Iris?- Cuestionó curiosa la musculosa mujer.

Sin embargo, Yoruichi se mostró sorprendida al instante. Así se llamaba su madre, una hermosa mujer de tez nívea y la misma cabellera morena que tanto ella como su hija compartían. Una mujer realmente hermosa y que su dueño, su hombre, decidiera darle ese nombre era muy halagador para ella. A pesar de que todavía estaba consciente de todo lo que había vivido para terminar como una sumisa hembra al servicio de los Uzumaki, no pudo evitar sentirse agradecida desde lo más profundo de su corazón…

\- Le prometo que educaré a mi pequeña Iris para que sea digna de servirle al clan Uzumaki y por encima de todo a nuestro amo- Declaró solemne la hermosa Shihouin, mientras posaba sus manos en los hombros de su hija apenas Shizune la soltó -¿Verdad, Iris? Serás una buena niña…-

\- Sí, mamá- La sonrisa de la pequeña se hizo más larga -Seré una buena niña…- Se posó delante de su madre para mostrarle respetos a la tía del Arma Definitiva -¡Gracias por traerme, Shizune-san!-

\- De nada, Iris-chan…- La azabache sonrió suavemente y se despidió de las sumisas y entusiastas morenas, que se mostraban visiblemente felices por saberse inferiores a la Katou

\- Shizune-san es muy amable- Mila se mostraba encantada -Y es una ama simplemente hermosa…- Suspiró suavemente, mostrando su sincera e irresistible atracción por aquella fémina

\- Por ahora vamos, tenemos que instalarte en la casa, Iris- Yoruichi le sonrió a su hija con felicidad marcada -Eres tan bonita como tu abuela-

\- Gracias, mami…- La chiquilla se mostró encantada con el halago.

Franceska se le quedó mirando curiosa a su risueña sobrina. De inmediato pudo reconocer los ojos de su hermano y el tono de piel que ella tenía en aquella bella niña. Miraba silenciosa cómo la Shihouin establecía a la pequeña Iris Rose en una de las habitaciones creadas con Doton, pero decentemente amueblada para recibir a las fieles siervas del Clan Uzumaki en uno de los tantos complejos ubicados en aquella enorme construcción bajo los cimientos de la casa de su hombre, del precioso dueño de aquella enorme, gruesa y dura polla…

Y pensando en eso, su cuerpo se estremeció de deseo…

Del deseo de sentir a Naruto Uzumaki usándola como la esclava puta y sumisa en la que se había convertido.

…

El Arma Definitiva mirada sonriente el panorama delante de él…

De pie sobre la tarima de la sala principal, aquél lugar que fuera testigo silencioso del gradual reclutamiento de sus esclavas, el rubio miraba al nutrido grupo que estaba compuesto por las fieles, enamoradas e hipnotizadas hembras a su disposición.

Tsunade, Koharu, Shizune, Mikoto, Hinata, Mabui, Tsume, Sarada, Himawari, Mito, Touka, Franceska, Yoruichi, Chouchou, Chun-Li, Mai y Kasumi, se encontraban delante de él, todas luciendo sus cuerpos al desnudo y reflejando ojos nebulosos y bien abiertos. Las féminas sin excepción, lucían suaves sonrisas que resaltaban todavía más la belleza natural que cada una poseía.

Naruto se encontraba flanqueado a la derecha por su madre pelirroja y a la izquierda por su madre peliazul, rodeado de la gran cantidad de materia oscura que originalmente cubría a sus sumisas y sexys servidoras. La razón de eso era que la Dorei era una sustancia extraña que compartía ciertas características con el Uzumaki y el rubio había pensado que tenía tiempo desde que le había repartido la materia oscura a sus primeras esclavas y su actualización no le vendría mal a ninguna, además de que le encantaba ver a todas esas siempre solícitas mujeres a su servicio al natural…

\- Ha pasado tiempo… ¿Verdad?- Kushina sonrió maliciosa y volteó a ver a la compañera que la había acompañado desde el comienzo

\- Sí- Konan replicó la misma expresión oscura de la Uzumaki, mirándola también -Ahora tenemos a todas estas zorra dominadas e hipnotizadas bajo el poder de nuestro adorable y tiránico pequeño…-

El Arma Definitiva disfrutaba esa faceta de sus madres que había logrado con años de control mental, hipnosis, lavado de cerebro y condicionamiento sobre las dos. Eran sus más cercanas y fieles cómplices, disfrutaban de saberse dos mujeres que tras haber sido manipuladas hasta en lo más profundo de sus cuerpos, mentes y almas, estaban hechas un par de hembras dominantes con una vena lesbiana y sádica, mientras que miraban sumisa y consentidoramente a Naruto.

\- Muy bien…- La materia oscura a su alrededor comenzaban a unirse al cuerpo del Uzumaki, convirtiéndose en ardiente Chakra que pronto era asimilado -Puedo sentir cómo las Dorei llevaban tanto tiempo unidas a éstas hermosas zorras que replicaron parte de su esencia, puedo sentir la sumisión de todas las zorras cada que asimilo el Chakra…-

El chico jadeaba con una siniestra sonrisa en el rostro, ya que el sentir toda la feminidad de sus fieles y libidinosas zorras era realmente excitante. Una visible erección se hizo presente en su dotado miembro, mientras asimilaba poco a poco todos los Chakra de sus esclavas junto con el suyo.

\- Esto es, realmente excitante- El chico murmuró, respirando agitado para tranquilizar su respiración -Y pronto será todavía mejor…-

El rubio realizó una secuencia de sellos de mano, comenzando a liberar nuevamente debajo de sus pies una nueva capa de la materia oscura, la cual poco a poco se extendía por el suelo de la habitación en todas direcciones. Casi inmediatamente estaba bajo los pies de las madres de Saikyou Buki, mientras que tardó unos segundos en llegar debajo de las demás hembras hipnotizadas y dominadas. Poco a poco, la Dorei se fue elevando lentamente sobre cada una de ellas, escalando sus piernas y cubriéndolas poco a poco, tomando la forma de aquellos trajes entallados de color negro que cubrían todos sus cuerpos, con la diferencia de que en ésta ocasión, mostraban un marcado escote desde su baja espalda hasta casi los hombros por la parte posterior, mientras que al frente, tenía un escote circular y escandaloso en la parte superior de los pechos. Los gruesos tacones de 15 centímetros se hicieron presentes con prontitud como el calzado de las esclavas.

\- Finalmente ha llegado la hora…- El rubio miraba extasiado a todas sus servidoras -Es hora de que abran sus ojos y sus mentes para ver el nuevo mundo que estamos a punto de crear… Ahora, miren mis ojos y entréguense a mí…-

Apenas terminó el rubio de hablar, sus esclavas obedecieron al instante la orden, enfocando sus opacos ojos en aquellos orbes que reflejaban espirales lila y que instantáneamente captaron toda su atención, abarcando hasta el último rincón de sus influenciables mentes.

\- Tu cuerpo, tu mente y tu alma, pertenecen a Naruto Uzumaki… Tú sólo eres una extensión de su voluntad, tu vida está dedicada a servir a Naruto Uzumaki, que es la encarnación del Clan Uzumaki-

\- Mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma, pertenecen a Naruto Uzumaki… Yo sólo soy una extensión de su voluntad, mi vida está dedicada a servir a Naruto Uzumaki, que es la encarnación del Clan Uzumaki…- Recitaron todas las féminas con un coro monocorde y suave que aumentó todavía más la dureza de su erección

\- Ahora, recuperarás tu personalidad original, pero no olvidando que Naruto Uzumaki siempre será el pilar de tu existencia, vives para complacerlo, vives para adorarlo y obedecerlo en todo, estás perdidamente enamorada de él, tu único deseo en la vida es ayudarlo a lograr todo lo que se proponga y ser la madre de sus hijos…- El rubio respiraba agitado, mirando cómo sus preciosas mujeres estaban dando los últimos pasos para caer al abismo y jamás poder escapar de su poder

\- Ahora, recuperaré mi personalidad original, pero no olvidando que Naruto Uzumaki siempre será el pilar de mi existencia, vivo para complacerlo, vivo para adorarlo y obedecerlo en todo, estoy perdidamente enamorada de él, mi único deseo en la vida es ayudarlo a lograr todo lo que se proponga y ser la madre de sus hijos…- Las mujeres por mero reflejo replicaron la siniestra sonrisa que mostraba en su rostro el Arma Definitiva.

Poco a poco, cada una de esas féminas iba asimilando en su mente todas las directrices de su dueño. Si bien las esencias originales de las esclavas poco a poco regresaban, lo hacían en ciertos casos bajo las pautas que Naruto les había impuestos en ciertos casos. Así, Kasumi, Mai y Chun-Li continuarían creyéndose las hijas de Koharu o Franceska Mila Rose creería normal todo el proceso de tortura para quebrarla y convertirla en una zorra emputecida y sumisa…

Kushina y Konan saboreaban todo el proceso, al saber que su adorado hijo y dueño estaba consolidando sus objetivos y para cuando alguien fuera capaz de darse cuenta del peligro latente en las entrañas de Konoha, sería demasiado tarde para reaccionar, porque el clan Uzumaki se expandía gradualmente sin que nada lo impidiera y con el pasar del tiempo se convertiría en una poderosa máquina bélica imparable.

A través de su poderoso Genjutsu, el Arma Definitiva también le transmitía un leve pulso de Chakra a las mentes de todas sus esclavas por igual, con el fin de corromperlas gradualmente e irremediablemente, realmente iba a transformarlas en extensiones de su voluntad que actuaran como él cuando se tratara de agregar nuevas esclavas al creciente clan y ser fieles hasta el extremo.

Durante horas, Naruto, Kushina y Konan se deleitaron en la sumisión absoluta de las esclavas, que recitaban en perfecta sincronía todos los mantras que su amo les dictaba…

La semilla del mal estaba siendo plantada y en el futuro, el clan Uzumaki cosecharía una tempestad que dejaría sobre el Mundo Ninja.

…

 **Notas**

¡Wuau! 266 Reviews, 297 Favs y 304 Follows…

De verdad, muchas gracias.

Más de 2 meses… Entre una gripe feroz, mi proceso de titulación de la especialidad y demás menesteres de mi vida privada, la verdad no he podido actualizar el fic como hubiese deseado, pero espero hacerlo con más frecuencia a partir de estos meses, ya que si bien seguiré ocupado, la verdad deseo continuar con ésta historia.

Originalmente el plan era hacer unos cuantos capítulos exclusivamente de lemon, pero para seguir con la trama de la historia, intercalaré la historia con el lemon en el transcurrir de los capítulos.

Como ya se vio, la hija de Yoruichi y A resultó ser Iris de Pokemon, más que nada porque el físico de la mencionada se parece al de la sexy chica de Bleach y también Mirai se ha reunido con su madre, quien debido al condicionamiento de su subconsciente así como a la influencia de Tsunade, ha aceptado fácilmente a la hija que concibió con Asuma.

Sobre Chun-Li, Mai y Kasumi, finalmente han caído en el poder del Arma Definitiva y ahora se convertirán en las hijas adoptivas de Koharu, esto con el fin de hacer ciertas cosas pervertidas con ellas y también para compensarlas un poco por su pelea con la anciana rejuvenecida.

También está el asunto del yuri entre Kushina, Samui y Konan, algo que será único en el fic, ya que irá adoptando ciertos matices conforme se desarrolle el asunto.

Saludos a todos y gracias por seguir ésta historia.


	20. XIX: Oleajes de cambio

**Uzumaki's Strongest Weapon**

…

Empezamos como siempre, por los reviews:

 **Miguelgiuliano(punto)co:** Realmente Koharu no tendrá ese fetiche, pero sí tendrá otros relacionado al abuso de las mujeres que se creen menores de edad, jejeje. Luego revisaré el juego, es que entre Pokemon, escribir, la especialidad y el trabajo no hay tiempo :P  
Y sobre las chicas de bleach, me gustan mucho como para no meter a algunas a la historia, je, je, je. Sobre el Yuri, la verdad es que si habrá bastante y no sólo parejas.

 **x29:** Pues bien, la idea me gusta porque aparte de ser pervertida, cubre ciertas carencias afectivas de Koharu y el Deadly Trio de forma un tanto natural. Sobre lo de Kurenai y Yoruichi, digamos que ahí pesa la influencia de Naruto directamente con su poder e indirectamente vía Tsunade para que les parezca natural. Sobre el entorno de la casa Uzumaki, ya pronto quedarán las cosas en orden, pero por el momento la trama da paso a una nueva parte, la adaptación de la saga de Nami.

Sobre las personalidades originales, digamos que es hasta cierto punto, a las mujeres actuando como harían normalmente, aunque corrompidas por la influencia de Naruto en ellas y sobre los cambios, realmente no han sido muchos y fuera de que Kushina y Konan se muestran muy destapadas, realmente no hay una razón de fondo para sospechar por parte de ojos externos.

 **OTAKUFire:** Yo también quiero llegar a la parte de esas niñitas con cuerpazos de mujer, je, je, je… Las lolis legales e ilegales tendrán sus momentos, siendo niñas buenas y también niñas malas. También las mascotas vivirán buenas experiencias en el futuro.

 **Berseker96:** Gracias y saludos.

 **Marcelo:** Así es, Mirai e Iris comienzan una nueva vida junto a sus mamis y también en las garras del Arma Definitiva. Sobre Hanabi, todavía faltan algunas cosas en relación a ella y por eso todavía no he hecho mención al asunto. Lo de Moegi apenas va en desarrollo, pero realmente está en la mira del rubio. Sobre Ino y el niño rata, de momento seguirán juntos para que su lazo se haga más fuerte… Y en el futuro sea más doloroso para Boruto. Sobre esos personajes, lo que puedo decirte es que como Yakumo es filler, no pienso usarla en la historia y sobre Ayame, realmente al tener a sus mamis con él, Naruto no fue a Ichiraku y por ende, no forjó vínculos con ellos y al ser civil, Ayame es irrelevante para sus planes. Sobre las demás, ya tengo ciertos planes para ellas.

 **Ajax uchija:** Sobre el arco de Nami, puedo decir que se acerca su comienzo y a diferencia del promedio, será largo y radicalmente diferente en comparación al estándar. Sobre Fairy Tail, no quiero decepcionarte, pero fuera de Wendy y Erza, realmente me desagrada todo lo relacionado con Fairy Tail y realmente no pienso usar nada de historia en el fic, si acaso talvez Erza y Wendy, como mencioné, pero eso no es seguro.

 **xXm3ch3Xx:** El plan de Naruto requiere bastantes cosas y en un primer paso, el objetivo sería Konoha más que la Nación del Fuego directamente. Lo de Hanabi lo revelaré pronto ya que mi atención se irá a otro arco argumental, pero tampoco la descuidaré, ya que es necesaria en la historia. Chouchou ha comenzado el camino para guiar a su mami, mientras que Ino está bien, pero lentamente irá cayendo, en parte para que su lazo con Boruto sea fuerte antes de su inminente destino.

 **bladetri:** visto :v

 **daniel2610994:** Pues de las angeloids, lo dudo mucho, los experimentos locos van para otro lado, je, je, je.

 **trollmemex:** No te preocupes, se agradece que lo leas y sigas las historias :D

 **Alex-Flyppy (17):** Lo importante es que sigas acá. Pues Mito y Touka se han unido al clan después de la violenta psicológica y revelarse todas la atrocidades que cometió la Uzumaki para guiar la política de la aldea a lo largo de los años, entre ellas todo el asunto de Uzushio. Sin embargo, la carga de saberse una paria al parecer fue demasiada y eso terminó por doblegarla. Sobre Matsumoto, simplemente puedo decir que me encanta, je, je, je. Así es, la descendencia de Mito se encargará de corregir sus terribles crímenes y he mostrado parte del por qué fue tan relativamente sencillo para el rubio apoderarse de sus mamis. Mila y Yoruichi se han convertido en todas unas esclavas del clan y su camino de corrupción recién comienza, además de que junto con Iris iniciarán su camino de esclavitud y realmente las dos sucumbieron en buena medida porque el deseo sexual de las dos estaba latente ya qu nunca fueron lo suficiente para ellas.

 **Alex-Flyppy (18):** Y sí, Tsunade ha alcanzado niveles que Orochimarica no ha podido porque en parte tiene acceso a la investigación de Tobirama completa y más que nada, porque tiene a su disposición la investigación Uzumaki sobre ingeniería genética, la cual se usó para crear a Naruto como el Arma Definitiva y así también llevó a buen fin el desarrollo de Mirai e Iris. Sobre el Deadly Trio, realmente ellas no tenían muchas opciones, ya que Koharu está en un nivel muy elevado que por poco podría rivalizar con Sarutobi y sobre el asunto del por qué tomó esa desición de adoptarlas como hijas, los explicaré también llegado el momento. Si bien la relación de Naruto y Naruko se asemeja a la de hermanos comunes, pronto eso cambiará al descubrir la rubia la cara oculta de su hermano y sobre Samui-Kushina-Konan, su relación irá cambiando llegado el momento, pero el momento de las 3 con su niño espero que sea muy bueno y me esforzaré porque así sea. Sobre las nuevas niñas que pronto caerán bajo el poder del Arma Definitiva y el Clan Uzumaki, recibirán unas clases especiales por así decirlo, para graduarse como todas unas esclavas. Y si, las esclavas recuperaron sus personalidades originales para tener en su momento, variables en los lemons de acuerdo a la personalidad de cada una y sí, actuaron como ellas mismas, pero siendo fieles servidoras de Naruto. Sobre tus cuestionamientos, lo de Sasuke lo exploro un poco en ésta nueva entrega y en cuanto a Sakura y el Naruto-Karui, todavía espero el momento para llevarlo a cabo, mientras que lo de Ino también espero un buen momento para ejecutarlo. Y de Jiraiya, ya habrá noticias. No te preocupes, en su momento, todas tendrán por lo menos un momento con su dueño, pero como dije desde el comienzo, va a haber preferencias.

 **Loquin:** Lo de Samui-Kushina-Konan lo explicaré en su momento, pero me gustó la idea de una Samui que en su memoria falsa se desquitaba de los tremendos cuernotes que tenía, je, je, je. Y lo de Koharu, también lo aclararé llegado el momento idóneo.

 **Nadaoriginal:** De repente me llegó la idea, ya que les vi similitud un día que andaba buscando chicas morenas de anime. Y si, tarde que temprano, Konoha enfrentará a su más terrible enemigo…

 **Caballero de Huitzilopochtli:** En parte por eso lo pensé, que vuelvan a ser como al principio, pero sirviéndole fiel y ciegamente al chico y Hinata realmente será una perra con el niño rata, eso claro tratando de que Boruto crea que se lo merece, je, je, je. Y en cuanto al netorare en el fic, no me gusta como tal, pero bien ejecutado y sin las falacias que luego abundan en los doujin de ese estilo, puede ser una tortura psicológica espantosa.

…

 **Capítulo 19: Oleajes de cambio**

…

Yoruichi Shihouin se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente dentro de un contenedor de cristal, vestida con la materia oscura en la forma de aquél entallado traje negro que poco dejaba a la imaginación al ser prácticamente una segunda piel. Un líquido verdoso la mantenía flotando en medio de aquél amplio tubo transparente y su rostro estaba rodeado por una máscara de respiración. A su costado derecho, Tsume Inuzuka se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, ante las miradas atentas de Shizune y Tsunade, que vestidas únicamente con la materia oscura en forma de largas batas blancas desabotonadas y tacones gruesos, se encontraban desarrollando un nuevo experimento con ambas…

Su adorado rubio había externado un día que le gustaría tener un par de mascotas, específicamente, un perro y un gato. Entonces, las dos Kunoichi médicas, pensaron en una forma de complacer a su idolatrado hombre y mediante su trabajo científico, llegaron a la conclusión de que convertir a dos esclavas del rubio en hermosas hembras animales sería una forma de entregarles mascotas ideales a su dueño.

Tsume tenía a su lado a un bello ejemplar de una perra Alaska, la cual tenía el pelaje castaño en un tono prácticamente idéntico al de la cabellera de la madre de Kiba, en tanto que al otro costado de Yoruichi estaba un bello ejemplar de gata Ragdoll de intenso pelo negro, casi en el mismo tono que el cabello de la Katou.

Las dos mascotas se encontraban dentro de contenedores de cristal que a diferencia de las dos féminas, estaban vacíos por dentro y en la parte superior tenían lo que parecía ser un diodo con punta redonda, el cual era visto por los animales, que ladraban y maullaban respectivamente hacia el objeto.

Los cuatro contenedores estaban conectados a través de gruesos cables que llegaban hasta un complejo tablero cuya variedad de pantallas presentaba diversos indicadores relacionados con las condiciones de las cuatro prisioneras.

\- Todo parece indicar que nuestro nuevo proyecto será un éxito…- La Sannin miraba con expresión seria los diversos números e indicadores de las pantallas

\- Así es, Tsunade-sama- Shizune revisaba junto a su maestra los resultados arrojados por aquella elaborada máquina -Pronto crearemos dos mascotas perfectas para precioso hombre…- La azabache se relamió los labios -Tsunade-sama… ¿Es verdad que la enorme polla de nuestro niño es enorme, dura e irresistible?-

\- Sí…- La rubia se mostró distraída y ensimismada apenas recordó su caliente sesión de sexo con su nieto en ese mismo lugar -Tener sexo con Naruto es algo fuera de éste mundo… Después de tenerlo, algo cambia dentro de ti, como si su verga transformara tu cuerpo en el interior para que tu coño sea un fiel esclavo de ella…- Tsunade cerró los ojos y gimió suavemente al rememorar la sensación de la poronga de su amo invadiendo lo más profundo de su entrañas -Polla-sama… Hágame su esclava… Otra vez…-

"Tengo que probarlo… El amo Naruto debe follarme también…" Pensó resuelta la Kunoichi, mientras miraba envidiosa cómo la Sannin fantaseaba ajena a sus celos -Vamos, Tsunade-sama… Tenemos que terminar con esto- Declaró con tono severo, logrando captar la atención de la voluptuosa Sannin

\- Muy bien…- Refunfuñó la rubia al ver interrumpida la fantasía sexual que estaba teniendo.

Tsunade tomó el control de aquél tablero y después de revisar nuevamente los indicadores, activó un llamativo botón de color rojo. Al instante, de los diodos comenzó a surgir una corriente eléctrica que impactó a las mascotas y las hizo lanzar ruidos de dolor antes de que comenzaran a brillar y estallaran en cientos de partículas luminosas segundos después. Todos esos pequeños puntos brillantes fueron absorbidos por los diodos y ante las miradas atentas de las científicas, esas partículas luminosas fueron conducidas mediante los cables hasta los contenedores de Yoruichi en el caso de la felina y para Tsume en el caso de la canina. Los recipientes comenzaron a brillar intensamente mientras esas luces se unieron gradualmente a las dos conejillas de indias y el líquido de ambos contenedores comenzó a agitarse visiblemente, terminando por ocultar a las dos en una enorme cantidad de burbujas efervescentes…

\- Bien, hora de drenar los contenedores- Dijo la Sannin tras varios minutos de ver aquél líquido agitarse con intensidad

\- Entendido- Shizune apretó de inmediato un batón azul del tablero -Es hora de ver los resultados…-

Pronto, en la parte inferior de los recipientes se abrieron un par de coladeras que con rapidez absorbieron aquella sustancia en la que flotaban las bellas Kunoichi, revelando paulatinamente el resultado del experimento de la tía-esclava y la abuela-esclava: En vez de Yoruichi apareció una preciosa gata negra con la misma mirada ámbar de la Jounin de Kumo, mientras que a su costado se encontraba una fina perra castaña cuyos ojos eran idénticos a los de Tsume…

\- Ven, Yoruichi-chan…- Shizune se acuclilló para recibir a la felina, que de inmediato saltó a los brazos extendidos de la azabache

\- Ven, Tsume-chan…- Tsunade llamó a la canina, que con prontitud se acercó a la rubia para dejarse acariciar de la cabeza

La Kunoichi médicas se voltearon a ver con perversas sonrisas en sus rostros sin dejar de acariciar a las nuevas mascotas esclavas, que si bien eran Yoruichi Shihouin y Tsume Inuzuka, también se habían convertido en una perra y una gata en celo, cuyos libidos siempre estarían a tope cuando estuvieran cerca de su amo, como un instinto animal. Asimismo, ya condicionadas, serían terriblemente obedientes y sumisas con su dueño al tener la esencia de esas hembras domesticadas y entrenadas dentro de ellas para servir fiel y eternamente al Arma Definitiva.

\- Ahora…- La Katou depositó a la gatita en el suelo suavemente

\- Probemos…- La Senju se alejó de la perrita con lentitud

\- ¡Asuman su forma humana!- Gritaron las Ninja Médicas a coro.

Las dos mascotas brillaron y al instante aquellos cuerpos brillantes reasumieron las formas humanas que tenían originalmente y recuperando nuevamente el traje de Dorei, estando de pie. Yoruichi y Tsume pronto enfocaron a las que reconocían como hembras superiores por ser cercanas a su amo y las observaron con una mezcla de amor, respeto y expectativa.

\- Son unas buenas mascotas… Ven, Yoruichi-chan…- Tsunade abrió sus brazos, dándole a entender a la morena que debía acercarse

\- Sí, Tsunade-sama… ¡Miau!- Respondió la otrora amante del Raikage con marcada felicidad, acercándose con felino contoneo

\- Eso es, buena gatita…- La Sannin le restregó sus suaves y suculentos pechos sobre la cara de la pelimorada, quien pronto se mostró encantada

\- Miau…- Susurró débilmente, con su mirada totalmente enfocada en el hermoso rostro de la rubia

\- Tu vienes conmigo, Tsume-chan…- Shizune le indicó con el dedo índice derecho que se le acercara

-¡Guau! A la orden, Shizune-sama…- Replicó al instante la feliz Inuzuka

\- Así es, perrita… ¿Quién es la perrita entrenada?- La azabache abrazó a la castaña al tiempo que descaradamente comenzaba a manosearle su portentoso culo

\- G-Guau… ¡Guau!- La Inuzuka pronto comenzó a calentarse porque Shizune la manoseaba sin reparo al tiempo que le mordía suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda

\- Eso es, eres una buena perrita…- La Katou volteó a ver a la Senju y pronto esbozaron sonrisas cómplices

\- Ahora, de rodillas las dos- Dijeron al mismo tiempo, soltándolas al instante.

Tsume y Yoruichi obedecieron la orden a coro de inmediato. Las dos mascotas humanas quedaron arrodilladas frente a la tía y la abuela del Arma Definitiva. Entonces Shizune y Tsunade se desabotonaron sus batas, mostrando que únicamente esa prenda cubría sus cuerpos. Los coños depilados y que expulsaban lentamente los flujos de las Kunoichi médicas fueron una vista simplemente cautivadora para las mascotas humanas, que miraban embobadas.

\- Yo sé que lo quieres, gatita…- La Katou empezó a acariciar suavemente la cabeza de la pelimorada -Adelante, eres una mascota obediente y te lo has ganado…-

\- Miau…- Maulló con clara expresión de felicidad Yoruichi, para de inmediato abalanzarse sobre el húmedo chumino

\- Tu también, perrita…- La Senju replicó el gesto de su alumna, revolviendo la cabellera de la sonriente castaña -Chúpalo como la mascota en la que te has convertido…-

\- ¡Guau!- Tsume labró visiblemente contenta, para luego sacar su lengua y dirigirse a la feminidad frente a su cara.

La Shihouin limpiaba la cara interna de los muslos de la azabache y el mojado coño con pequeños lengüetazos, mientras que la Inuzuka hacía gala de alargadas lamidas con su sinhueso extendida al límite sobre la almeja de la rubia… Ambas sonreían visiblemente felices por poder degustar los jugos sexuales de aquellas hembras, totalmente abandonadas al celo y con la mente en blanco y enfocadas en su labor.

\- Tu lengüita es deliciosa, Yorui-chan…- Gimió Shizune, con los ojos cerrados y sujetando con firmeza la melena morada -Hm…-

\- Y tu lames muy rico, Tsume-chan…- Tsunade se mordía los labios, deleitándose en la sensación de la larga lengua saboreándola.

Yoruichi Shihouin y Tsume Inuzuka en ese momento, con sus volubles mentes abandonadas a los deliciosos sabores de las Kunoichi médicas, cayeron total e irreversiblemente en la esclavitud, transformándose por completo en obedientes mascotas totalmente obedientes y sumisas con el Arma Definitiva, su familia y a quién su adorado rubio ordenara…

…

\- Hokage-sama… Humildemente le solicito un desafío un poco mayor para mi equipo, ya que hemos cumplido a cabalidad las misiones de Rango D que nos ha asignado…-

Kurenai se encontraba delante de su equipo, dialogando con el líder de la aldea, ya que debido a los Kage Bunshin de su atractivo alumno, las misiones que les asignaban terminaban en minutos y el equipo como tal sólo se había dedicado a entrenar y practicar el trabajo en equipo así como a tener tiempo para pasarla juntos, por lo que la experta en Genjutsu consideraba que era necesario un desafío mayor para sus estudiantes, ya que Naruto, Sarada y Himawari la superaban con facilidad durante los entrenamientos con su trabajo en equipo.

\- Hm…- El líder de Konoha se mostraba pensativo -Podría ser una misión de Rango C, un trabajo de escolta simple para que tu equipo comience a salir de Konoha y adquiera experiencia en campo…-

\- Eso me agradaría mucho, Hokage-sama- La Jounin asintió suavemente

\- Hm…- El anciano comenzó a revisar los documentos sobre las misiones para asignarle al Equipo 7 algo acorde a la petición de la experta en Genjutsu -Podría ser ésta… Escoltar a un constructor de puentes a la tierra de Nami (Olas), es un trabajo de bajo riesgo, ya que el cliente pagó por una escolta sencilla, así que debe ser algo rutinario… Esa será su misión-

\- Entendido… Y gracias por hacer caso a mi solicitud-

\- Bien- El anciano volteó hacia Iruka Umino, quien lo asesoraba en la asignación de misiones cuando no estaba en la Academia Ninja -Iruka, has pasar a nuestro cliente…-

Naruto, Himawari, Sarada y Kurenai voltearon a la entrada de la oficina, por donde entró un hombre de edad avanzada, cabello canoso y ropa de playa consistente en pantalones cortos, camisa de tirantes y un sombrero de paja para el sol.

\- Vaya… ¿Ésta será mi escolta? Dos niñas, un niño y una Jounin que más parece modelo que Ninja…- Suspiró el hombre que utilizaba gafas.

La Jounin azabache se cruzó de brazos, discretamente molesta por la forma como el hombre había menospreciado a su equipo, mientras que la Uchiha y la Hyuga se mantuvieron expectantes, mientras que Naruto se puso a pensar…

El nombre de ese sujeto era Tazuna. Se trataba de un ingeniero de renombre que se dedicaba a la construcción de puentes y era originario de Nami. Él estaba informado de la situación internacional en general, ya que debía buscar cualquier oportunidad para poder continuar con su plan de expansión del clan Uzumaki y nunca se podía saber cuándo surgiría una oportunidad para avanzar más en la realización de su objetivo.

"Vaya… Aquí hay una oportunidad interesante…" Pensó el chico, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa

\- A pesar de que mis alumnos son jóvenes, le aseguro que haremos un buen trabajo, Tazuna-san- Replicó con discreta molestia la pelinegra

\- Pues tiene lo que paga…- Murmuró Sarada cruzándose de brazos mientras Himawari hacía un gracioso puchero de molestia

\- Bueno, espero que al menos sean competentes- Añadió el anciano ingeniero, mirando con recelo al Equipo 7

\- Bien… Kurenai, prepárense porque saldrán dentro de una hora hacia Nami…- Concluyó con firmeza el Hokage.

…

\- Y así es el asunto, mami… Partiremos a Nami en menos de una hora- Hinata y Nami conversaban en la cocina de la casa Hyuga, sentadas frente a frente…

A pesar de que con la desaparición de Hanabi, ocurrida más de dos semanas atrás, la primogénita de Hiashi y Hitomi había recuperado su lugar como heredera del Clan del Byakugan, continuaba viviendo en el humilde departamento que le había costado tanto esfuerzo comprar y mantener. Sin embargo, estaba nuevamente en la cima del Clan Hyuga y por ende, estaba totalmente enterada del Proyecto Blanco, participando activamente por órdenes de su adorado amo Naruto.

\- Recuerda, cariño- La peliazul mayor observó seria a la atenta peliazul menor -El Proyecto Blanco es prioritario para que los Hyuga ya no sean un estorbo… Si Nami es un lugar apto para los Hyuga, debes hacer un reporte sobre eso y enviarlo lo más pronto posible-

\- Sí, mami- Himawari asintió seria -El Proyecto Blanco es prioridad para deshacernos de los Hyuga y que el Clan Uzumaki conquiste Konoha…-

\- Así es, querida- Hinata asintió con una suave sonrisa -Recuerda que nuestro amo nos encargó ser útiles para él y ayudarlo en lo posible, así que para tenerlo contento, debemos ayudar a los Hyuga a que se larguen de aquí… Ya luego nos encargaremos de ellos-

\- Entiendo- Replicó fría la joven Genin -Si Nami es útil para el Proyecto Blanco, debo reportarlo al instante…-

\- Toma- De entre sus pechos, la madre de Himawari y Boruto sacó un pergamino de color blanco en su totalidad, el cual le entregó a su hija -Éste es un pergamino especial, que está vinculado a una bitácora de inteligencia y lo que escribas en él aparecerá de inmediato en la bitácora… Cualquier señal de debilidad de Nami que percibas, debes reportarla de inmediato, confío en tu criterio-

\- No te fallaré, mami- La hija de Hinata sonrió suavemente -Verás que Naruto-sama nos terminará dando una gran recompensa…-

\- Eso espero, querida- La sonrisa de la peliazul mayor se tornó oscura -Una gran recompensa que podamos compartir las dos…-

…

"Pensar que en su momento fuiste uno de los mejores Ninja, no sólo de Konoha sino del mundo entero… Pero mírate ahora, eres incapaz de hacer algo por ti mismo…" Sarada miraba indiferente a su padre, quien se mantenía como siempre, en su silla de ruedas, colocado en una esquina para que fuera fácil cambiarlo de lugar en caso de que fuera necesario.

Siempre utilizaba una yukata blanca holgada, para que se le pudiera retirar suavemente cuando fuera aseado y con su expresión de serenidad, parecía estar conforme con su aparentemente lastimero destino. Sasuke Uchiha parecía estar siempre meditabundo, como si esperara el momento para volver a ponerse de pie cuando fuera necesario.

"S-Sakura…" La joven azabache escuchó una voz en su mente

\- ¿Quién es?- Preguntó confundida la integrante del Equipo 7, poniéndose en guardia instintivamente y mirando con detenimiento en todas direcciones

"Soy yo… Sasuke…"

\- ¿Sasuke?-

"Sí… Te estoy hablando por medio de resonancias a través de mi Chakra y el tuyo…"

\- E-Entiendo- Replicó confundida Sarada

"Sakura… Estoy muy débil y durante años acumulé mi Chakra para poder comunicarme contigo de ésta forma… No sé si podré volver a hacerlo, pero debo decirte algo de vital importancia para el Ninkai…"

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Sarada miraba seria a su padre, quien se mantenía inmóvil a pesar de comunicarse de esa forma tan desconcertante con ella y que la confundiera con su madre

"Kaguya Otsutsuki… Ella no está muerta, el Senju y yo logramos sellarla al final de la batalla y con mis últimas fuerzas fui capaz de escapar de ese lugar…"

\- ¿Qué?- Cuestionó realmente asombrada la fiel esclava Uzumaki

"Es muy difícil comunicarme así, Sakura… Así que seré breve, por favor pon atención…"

El estado de Sasuke era muy complicado de describir…

Durante la brutal batalla contra Kaguya Otsutsuki, Sasuke se encontraba luchando junto con Makoto Senju. Los dos eran en su momento los Ninja más poderosos de Konoha, superando incluso a Minato Namikaze, pero su poder poco o nada servía para enfrentar a la temible mujer cuyo poder parecía casi divino…

La razón de ello fue que, según su propio relato, durante décadas estuvo recolectando con ayuda de una esencia oscura llamada Zetsu Negro, el Chakra de los Nuevo Bijuu. Sin embargo, debido a su estado de debilidad, no podía robar por completo a las Bestias de Chakra, así que debía conformarse con fragmentos de aquél enorme poder para llevar a cabo su plan de lanzar el Genjutsu llamado Mugen Tsukuyomi (Noche de Luna Infinita) y poner a la humanidad entera bajo su poder, como en la era antigua.

Ante la imposibilidad de derrotar a tan formidable enemiga, los Jounin de Konoha se vieron obligados a sellar a esa temible adversaria…

Sasuke realizó un Jutsu especial con su Mangekyou Sharingan (Ojo de la Rueda Caleidoscopio) izquierdo con el fin de absorber el Chakra de las Bestia dentro de él y dejar a Kaguya sin poder. Makoto se sacrificó con el fin de darle al Uchiha el tiempo necesario para realizar ese Jutsu terminar con el combate de una vez y para siempre. El sufrimiento del Senju fue terrible, ya que la antigua soberana de la humanidad no le tuvo ni un deje de piedad y poco a poco destrozó al compañero del Uchiha, quien ante la impotencia de no poder ayudar a su amigo, tuvo que continuar realizando su Jutsu.

Makoto cayó agonizando a los pies del padre de Sarada, quien ya estaba listo para realizar su Jutsu, el Magatama no Shinkuu (Joya del Vacío). Cuando Kaguya se dirigía a rematar al Senju y acabar con el Uchiha, éste liberó su Jutsu abriendo su ojo izquierdo a toda su capacidad, convirtiéndolo en un agujero negro enfocado al Chakra para drenar el poder de la poderosa mujer y dejarla sin energía, completamente indefensa.

Junto con su Jutsu, alrededor de la desvalida enemiga que había terminado en el suelo sin poder alguno, comenzó a surgir lo que parecía ser la raíz de un árbol, la cual se enredó por todo el cuerpo de la mujer, quien sólo miraba cómo estaba siendo sellada de nuevo, mientras que el ojo izquierdo del totalmente agotado Sasuke perdía la luz para siempre, opacándose y luego cerrándose lentamente para formarse un sello de Seis Símbolos sobre el párpado, el cual brilló por un momento, antes de desaparecer en la piel del padre de Sarada y que el orbe se cerrara para siempre…

El Senju castaño de cabello alborotado estaba muriendo, ya que tenía una herida en el pecho que le dejaba expuestos los órganos internos y cada vez respiraba más débilmente. Por otra parte, una vez que aquellas raíces terminaban de capturar del tronco, de los brazos y de las piernas a la mujer legendaria, Kaguya poco a poco perdía la consciencia, cayendo paulatinamente en un sueño posiblemente eterno y totalmente debilitada, incapaz de escapar a su suerte…

Sin embargo, Sasuke se había quedado totalmente sin Chakra y si bien había resultado su Jutsu a costa de sacrificar su ojo, era tal el consumo de energía que seguramente tardaría años en recuperar su poder original. Se dejó caer de rodillas, totalmente agotado, satisfecho de haber podido detener milagrosamente a Kaguya. Para su desgracia, la mujer no se iría así y con sus últimas fuerzas, señaló a Sasuke con su dedo índice derecho…

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la uña carmesí de la mujer legendaria salió disparada de su dedo y se incrustó violentamente en su ojo sano, justo en la pupila y adentrándose dentro del globo ocular para alojarse en su interior. Era definitivamente algo extraño, ya que el proyectil no provocó sangre o algo parecido, simplemente se clavó en el ojo del Uchiha, provocándole un dolor insoportable que en cuestión de segundos lo dejó tendido en el suelo mientras que con su último esfuerzo pudo ver cómo aquellas raíces terminaban de envolver a Kaguya emulando a un capullo para luego hundirse en la tierra.

Desde entonces, todo fue oscuridad para Sasuke…

Era como si su consciencia estuviera flotando en una oscuridad infinita, solamente estando seguro de que se encontraba con vida, ya que después de perder la consciencia en ese momento, era como si su mente se hubiera desconectado del resto de su cuerpo. Era incapaz de percibir el más mínimo estímulo del exterior y tampoco podía sentir absolutamente nada, salvo una banal presencia de Chakra cerca de él. Esa esencia permanecía a su lado casi todo el tiempo y si de algo podía estar seguro, era que se trataba de Sakura…

La dura realidad que la Haruno desconocía, era que él no la amaba como ella sí lo había hecho desde que eran jóvenes, pero también era cierto que la quería y si era capaz de estar con una mujer para tener familia, sin duda la elegiría a ella una y mil veces. Así que estaba infinitamente agradecido, sabiendo que después de que estaba esperando un hijo o hija de él, la pelirrosa seguramente lo estaba cuidando en su lamentable condición, prácticamente como un cadáver clínicamente vivo.

Había reunido durante años el poco Chakra que no se escapaba de su cuerpo por culpa de la uña de Kaguya alojada en su ojo, pensando en la posibilidad de comunicarse con Sakura y advertirle sobre la oscura realidad cuando tuviera la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo…

Y ese día había llegado.

Sintió aquella presencia que conforme pasaba el tiempo le costaba mayor trabajo el distinguir, sin saber que confundió la esencia de su esposa con la de su hija debido al parecido entre ambas y era tal su debilidad, que tampoco pudo darse cuenta que el Chakra de Sarada estaba irreversiblemente influenciado por el poder del Arma Definitiva.

"Sakura… Kaguya Otsutsuki es una enemiga terrible, que si logra obtener su Chakra completo, lo cual consiste en obtener a los 9 Bijuu, el Ningenkai estará perdido… Ella está sellada en una cueva ubicada en la isla conocida como Daikanishima (Isla de los Cangrejos Gigantes)… Si bien logramos detenerla, una sombra extraña que colaboraba con ella logró escapar y seguramente debe planear reunir de nuevo el Chakra de los Bijuu para que Kaguya recupere su poder… No importa lo que pase… ¡Deben acabar con ella antes de que sea tarde!"

\- E-Entendido- Replicó Sarada, genuinamente confundida

"Tal vez no pueda volver a comunicarme contigo… Y me hubiera gustado escuchar tu voz, pero en este estado mi cerebro puede interpretar tus palabras, pero no puedo escucharte… Gracias por todo, Sakura…"

\- Adiós, Sasuke…- Murmuró Sarada, mirando seria a su padre

"Adiós…"

Nuevamente, el característico silencio con el que Sarada Uchiha había coexistido con su padre a lo largo de su vida, se hizo presente. La Kunoichi vio que su progenitor continuaba en esa postura letárgica, como un muerto en vida, así como él mismo se había definido. ¿Sería una alucinación? Realmente no había sido así y ella estaba segura de eso, así que se puso a reflexionar en toda esa experiencia casi absurda, para darse cuenta de que realmente todo encajaba con lo que ella sabía de su padre, además de que lo acontecido servía para comprender por qué a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, la condición de Sasuke no mejoraba…

Claro que era imposible que mejorara si su ojo izquierdo estaba sellado tras contener una absurda cantidad de Chakra y su ojo derecho se encontraba invadido por la uña de Kaguya.

"Así que por eso mi padre jamás pudo salir de ese estado…" La azabache cerró los ojos suavemente "Bueno, al menos mi madre no perdió el tiempo inútilmente" En el rostro de Sarada comenzó a formarse una sonrisa sombría "Con esta nueva e inesperada información, el amo podría comenzar a considerarme entre sus preferidas…" Fue la idea que poco a poco comenzó a tomar forma en la mente corrompida y ambiciosa de Sarada Uchiha…

…

\- Ah… Deliciosa…-

\- G-Gracias, cariño…-

Naruto se encontraba en uno de sus particulares momentos familiares: sentado en el cómodo y amplio sofá de la sala, estaba desnudo y mirando con perverso deleite cómo su madre pelirroja, totalmente desnuda excepto por un collar negro alrededor de su cuello, cabalgaba su verga, con las rodillas apoyadas en el sofá para subir y bajar fácilmente. Las caderas de Kushina subían y bajaban para empalarse en la polla del Arma Definitiva, con los ojos cerrados se abrazaba del firme cuello de su hijo, gimiendo ahogadamente mientras que su adorado retoño restregaba la cara en sus voluminosos y perfectos pechos, sujetando sus firmes nalgas para controlar el sube y baja de su sensual servidora pelirroja.

\- H-Hijo…- Suspiró Kushina, al sentir cómo su hijo mamaba sus duros pitones, deleitándose en la sensación mientras se regocijaba en el miembro que llegaba hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas

\- Mami-Kushi…- El rubio gimió entrecortadamente -T-Te voy a embarazar… A ti y a Mami-Konan… Serán las p-primeras…-

Unos pasos detrás de Kushina, Konan se encontraba de pie, 'vestida' de la misma forma que ella, mirando totalmente sonrojada y embobada el perverso espectáculo que la madre biológica de Saikyou Buki y el patriarca Uzumaki daban descaradamente en la sala de su casa, aprovechando que Samui y Naruko habían salido …

La peliazul miraba visiblemente excitada y atenta cómo su compañera era follada por el hombre al que más adoraba en el mundo. Se mordía los labios al ver cómo su adorada amiga, amante y compañera era penetrada con un lento ritmo hipnotizante. La polla de su precioso Naruto entraba hasta lo más profundo de Kushina y la pelirroja apenas podía contenerse, puesto que su despiadadamente sensual dueño estaba jugando con ella y el juego consistía en que las follaría poco a poco y la que resistiera más tiempo sin abandonarse a la excitación, ganaría…

En realidad era una forma de entrenamiento que el perverso Genin había ideado tras varios días de reflexión. Tenía un aguante tremendo y realmente debía recurrir a varias de sus esclavas para quedar satisfecho, así que planeaba entrenar a sus mamás para que tuvieran la mayor resistencia posible. Era un comienzo, pero ya llevaba 20 minutos cogiéndose a su deliciosa madre pelirroja, que haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo, había resistido sin abandonarse por completo a la lujuria y el placer, hasta ese momento…

\- L-Lo siento, Naru-chan…- Esbozando una sonrisa afilada, la matriarca Uzumaki tomó el rostro de su vástago entre sus manos y lo besó con ansia y deseo.

Aquél incestuoso ósculo duro varios minutos, sin que la hermosa hembra dejara de ser lenta y profundamente penetrada por su hijo, quien continuaba deleitándose en el placer que su progenitora se empeñaba en darse a través de sus bocas, la superior que perversa ocultaba una pasional danza de lenguas y la inferior, que soltaba sus jugos para que la enorme verga del Arma Definitiva brillara deliciosamente.

\- Y-Ya no puedo… Resistir más…- El rubio sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que realmente quería decir su adorada Mami-Kushi -Si quieres se sea tu esclava preñada… Con gusto seré tu esclava preñada… La más puta y obediente de todas… Ah… ¡Fóllame Naruto-sama! ¡Oh! ¡Folle a esta esclava, amo hermoso…!-

Kushina comenzó a empalarse con un entusiasmo que realmente sorprendió al Arma Definitiva. Las caderas de la Uzumaki subían y bajaban con un ritmo frenético mientras la mujer gemía hacia el techo con la mente totalmente devorada con el deseo primario de satisfacer a su hombre y de cumplir con su deseo de embarazarla, lo cual la excitó hasta límites insospechados.

\- ¡Embarázame, niño malo!- Exclamaba Kushina en medio de auténticos aullidos -¡Amo, embaraza a ésta zorra…!- Se abrazó a la cabeza rubia y la posó entre sus senos -¡Estoy llegando…!-

\- ¡Entonces te embarazaré, furcia!- Naruto, entre las sensuales tetas de su madre, comenzó a gemir también -¡Te voy a enseñar a ser una puta de verdad! ¡Vas a tener a mis hijos junto con la otra zorra!-

\- ¡Seré la más puta de tus zorras!- Mami-Kushi ya estaba totalmente abandonada a la virilidad de su hombre, deseando complacerlo hasta en lo más mínimo -¡Ahora lléname con tu rica leche!-

\- ¡Te voy a llenar hasta lo más profundo, golfa…!-

\- ¡Me vengo!- Gritaron madre e hijo en medio de su salvaje coito.

La pelirroja torció su espalda hacia atrás al sentir la abundante simiente del rubio invadir hasta lo más profundo de su útero mientras el rubio la tomaba con fuerza de las caderas y le daba una última envestida hasta lo más profundo, provocando que su deliciosa y sensual madre lanzara un auténtico alarido de placer. Entonces la mujer recargó la cabeza en el hombro de su niño, respirando agitadamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los ojos en blanco, con su mente totalmente nublada ante aquella intempestiva ola de placer provocada por su hombre…

\- 20 minutos…- El rubio respiró profundo antes de seguir -Eso debe bastar por ahora, que parto en un rato a Nami y quiero buenas noticias, Mami-Kushi…- La mujer no respondió por su mente todavía revuelta ante el espontáneo sexo pedido por su adorado vástago

\- Cariño… Ya no puedo más…- El Arma Definitiva volteó a ver a su otra mami -Por favor… Penétrame-

Ante la creciente excitación provocada al ver cómo su compañera había sido follada en el sofá de su sala, de esa forma posesiva por su hombre, empalándola lentamente como deliciosa tortura para que la Uzumaki perdiera la cabeza ante tal forma tan exquisita de quedar embarazada, deleitándose poco a poco en la sensación de la irresistible polla de su hijo estirando su interior para marcarla por siempre como suya.

La vista que Naruto tenía de Konan era simplemente irresistible…

Su madre peliazul estaba delante de él, con las piernas juntas y bien estiradas, inclinada hacia atrás para enseñarle descaradamente sus perfectamente aseados y depilados orificios. Su hambriento conejito chorreaba abundantes jugos como muestra de que en verdad necesitaba sentirse domada, sometida y poseída por el hombre que era el eje de su vida. Lo miraba por el costado con visible ansiedad, añorando que la hiciera suya de nuevo, así como a su querida compañera, que yacía en el sofá con una sonrisa plena y mirada ida, mientras la semilla del Arma Definitiva escurría lentamente por su vagina.

\- No puedo decirte que no, Mami-Konan… Siéntate-

\- ¡Gracias, cariño!-

La mujer se mostró visiblemente feliz, caminando con premura hacia su hijo adoptivo, lista para ser follada hasta que se le salieran los sesos y quedara idiotizada como la pelirroja al costado de los dos. Entonces, a diferencia de Kushina, se sentó dándose la espalda a su macho, clavándose lentamente en la enhiesta verga de Naruto, cerrando los ojos y suspirando ahogadamente para tratar de mantenerse cuerda. Las piernas del rubio estaban entre las suyas y la sostenían por completo para que pudiera tener el control del ritmo en todo momento.

\- Oh…- Naruto gimió suavemente -Cada día aprietas más, Mami-Konan…- Agregó cuando sintió llegar hasta lo más profundo de su madre adoptiva

\- G-Gracias, cariño…- La peliazul tenía una sexy cara de excitación, sintiendo cómo la vara de carne de su amo ajustaba sus entrañas para alojarse en ella -Me mantengo en forma… Para que me disfrutes…-

\- Y vaya que lo hago, mami… T-Te voy a preñar…- El chico se acercó al oído de la mujer de Ame para susurrarle con una sonrisa maliciosa, al tiempo que comenzaba a manosearle sus suaves pechos

\- L-Lo que tu digas… Amor…- Terminó de forma casi inaudible Konan, mientras su perverso hijo-amo la besaba en el cuelo y pellizcaba sus erectos pitones

\- Siempre será lo que yo diga, mami…- El rubio lamía de forma lenta y pervertida la tersa espalda de su madre adoptiva, quien tenía que morderse los labios para resistir, mientras subía poco a poco tras clavarse la polla de su hijo hasta lo más profundo

\- C-Como ordenes, querido…- Susurró la hermosa mujer con apenas un hilo de voz

\- Exacto…-

Madre e hijo se fundieron en un sensual beso, mientras Konan hacía gala de su flexibilidad para tomar la nuca de su amado hombre entre sus manos y pegarlo a ella lo más posible, en tanto que las manos de Naruto jugaban libremente en el cuerpo de la sensual mujer, recorriendo con la yema de los dedos su tonificado abdomen y bajando poco a poco para comenzar a estimular todavía más los inflamados labios vaginales de la peliazul, quien sin interrumpir el depravado ósculo en el que las lenguas jugueteaban libremente fuera de sus bocas, gemía de forma cada vez más intensar. Retorció la espalda cuando su varonil dueño estrujó su hinchado clítoris y en ese mismo comenzó su cadera comenzaba a descender suavemente para sentir a su adorado niño hasta lo más profundo…

\- Tú eres mía, putita…- Declaró posesivo el rubio tras separar su boca de la de su madre adoptiva

\- Y-Yo soy tuya, amor…- Murmuró débilmente la mujer de Ame, posando sus manos en las rodillas para acabar de empalarse en la enorme verga de su hijo nuevamente

\- Claro que lo eres, mami…- El Uzumaki lamió lenta y perversamente el cuello de su madre, quien con los ojos cerrados, se regocijó en la sensación.

Kushina poco a poco fue recuperando la razón tras el éxtasis que estremeció hasta la última célula de su cuerpo. Conforme podía nuevamente pensar con claridad, vio cómo su querida Konan la que era follada de esa forma cruel por su niño. La veía subir y bajar lentamente, así como ella instantes atrás… Podía ver la mezcla de placer y sufrimiento en su rostro, el placer de saberse poseída por su amado amo y también el sufrimiento de que fuera tan lentamente y se viera forzada a resistir el perderse en ese embriagador éxtasis.

Entonces, la madre del Arma Definitiva comenzó a recordar todo desde que su adorado hijo-amo se apoderó de ella y de Konan…

Ellas se habían consagrado a ese hermoso bebé que había nacido en medio de la tragedia, así que realmente sus vidas le pertenecían. Al comienzo realmente fue complicado estar bajo el yugo del Arma Definitiva e ir planeando poco a poco la caída de sus amigos y compañeros, pero conforme caían más y más en la influencia de su perverso retoño, poco a poco comenzó tomarle un gusto a ese oscuro destino donde ellas serían las mujeres más cercana al poderoso Uzumaki creado para vengarse del Mundo Ninja…

¿Hubiese sido distinto de estar enterada sobre aquella semilla plantada en su cuerpo por su clan?

Mientras miraba el lento ritmo cautivador e hipnotizante con el que su hijo era montado por su inseparable compañera, recordando los instantes previos cuando fue ella misma quien se había penetrado en esa irresistible, gorda, gruesa y dura polla, pensaba que el no saber algo tan importante el abría abierto un mundo tentador al que no renunciaría, ya que su hijo a través de su poderosa y oscura, le había hecho romper los tabúes y límites que antes tenía…

Por un momento, fue capaz de recordar su vida original al lado de Minato, como traidora a los Uzumaki y Kunoichi fiel a Konoha, pero su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar a su hijo tomándola posesivamente como su mujer y simplemente fue algo que la rebasó.

Pensaba que posiblemente ella hubiera terminado como amante de su hijo aún si Saikyou Buki jamás hubiera despertado, ya que amaba demasiado a ese bebé de cabellera dorada, que en su primeros años de vida, incluso sin proponérselo, iba en un camino perfecto para conquistarla al igual que con Konan. Si ella se excitaba cuando lo amamantaba, seguramente conforme fuera creciendo su retoño, hubiera terminado seducida por él…

Pero terminó como una esclava en cada rincón de su ser, consagrada y entregada para servirle en cuerpo, mente y alma a su adorado hijo-amo, lo cual terminó por amar también.

Mientras escuchaba los gemidos reprimidos de una Konan que luchaba por no abandonarse por completo al poderoso y desbordante sexo que el rubio le daba, Kushina empezó a masturbarse entusiasta, dejando que la influencia de Naruto le robara ese momento de plena lucidez, aceptando de buena gana que los recuerdos falsos y favorecedores a la hermosa y preciosa Samui reemplazaran todas las atesoradas memorias de su vida al lado de Minato, aceptándose una vez más como la más fiel de las esclavas del Arma Definitiva junto a su compañera, anhelando desde lo más profundo de su corazón, terminar preñada de su hijo tras aquél coito espontáneo y veloz antes de la partida de su niño a Nami.

La mujer de Ame volteó a ver a su compañera de reojo, respirando agitada y ahogando sus alaridos en lo posible, tras casi empatarle el tiempo a la pelirroja teniendo sexo con su adorado hijo adoptivo.

Los pensamientos de Konan, mientras trataba cada vez con mayor dificultad de que la enorme y poderosa verga del rubio no fuera lo único en su mente, no estaban muy alejados de los de la madre biológica de su dueño…

Ella estaba sumergida en la más profunda desesperación tras la muerte de sus amigos de la infancia, Yahiko y Nagato, tras la emboscada de Hanzo de la Salamandra durante su vida como luchadora de la libertad en su aldea natal. Sola, exceptuando por su Sensei Jiraiya y Kushina misma, no sabía qué hacer, llegó por mero instinto a Konoha y se encontró con el terrible escenario de la aldea parcialmente destruida a manos del Kyuubi, según se fue informando por los agobiados Ninja a los que preguntaba.

Entonces, se preocupó en demasía por su amiga pelirroja, ya que sin ella estaría prácticamente sola y eso no podría soportarlo. Buscó desesperadamente por los hospitales levantados en las ruinas para encontrar a la Uzumaki, hasta que finalmente dio con ella en el Hospital Central, una de las principales edificaciones que no había sido destruida durante el incidente. Sintió un alivio tremendo cuando vio a la convaleciente y debilitada pelirroja dormir profundamente, conectada a suero y una máscara para poder respirar, pero viva. Sintió una profunda felicidad y cuando terminó por enterarse de la terrible tragedia por la que pasó su amiga, de perder al amor de su vida así como ella con Yahiko unos días atrás…

Y se enteró también que en medio de ese escenario desolador, su querida amiga había tenido un bebé, el cual era todo lo que le quedaba a Kushina… Así que ella velaría por madre e hijo mientras pudiera, ya que eran todo lo que tenía en el mundo.

De igual forma que Kushina, pensaba con dificultad mientras la irresistible verga de su hijo amo entraba y salía poco a poco de sus entrañas. Sentía que al ayudar a su hijo a convertir el Mundo Ninja, protegía a ese pequeño bebé al que le había dedicado su hija en aquella oscura noche. Poco a poco, conforme sentía cómo la dura y gruesa poronga de su pequeño y depravado niño transformaba su interior y la llevaba lentamente al éxtasis, Konan pudo sentir cómo lo poco que quedaba de sus dudas y recuerdos de aquél amor por Yahiko, terminaban por convertirse un amor fanático y eterno por su hijo-amo…

Naruto podía disponer de ella cuando quisiera, ya que hasta el último rincón de su ser estaba dedicado a él.

Y con ese pensamiento, poco a poco, la deliciosa sensación del miembro de su hijo llegando hasta los más recónditos rincones de su cuerpo iba devorando toda aquella reflexión, mientras que su cuerpo ya mostraba las señales de que su ansiado y reprimido clímax estaba por llegar…

\- C-Cariño…- Murmuró débilmente la peliazul, con la mirada baja

\- Dime, mami…- Susurró el chico, mordisqueando la oreja izquierda de su madre

\- Y-Ya… Ya no puedo…- Konan levantó la cara, mostrando una sonrisa retorcida y sus ojos dilatados -Cariño… Fóllame hasta que se me salgan los sesos-

\- Tus deseos son órdenes…- El rubio sonrió triunfal.

Entonces, Naruto tomó de las muñecas a su mami y ante la extrañeza de la mujer de Ame, se detuvo por un momento, para luego tomar impulso y comenzara penetrar de forma intensa a la peliazul. Sus caderas subían y bajaban vigorosamente, mientras Konan solamente se abandonaba al placer, aullando como una auténtica perra, gimiendo con la lengua de fuera y los ojos en blanco, mientras Kushina miraba prácticamente hipnotizada cómo su compañera era poseída y preñada por su hombre, masturbándose de forma frenética.

\- ¡Si, sí, sí…!- Exclamó la madre adoptiva del Arma Definitiva en medio de aquél coito salvaje -¡Embaraza a la puta de tu mami!-

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja!- La risa perversa del Uzumaki excitó todavía más a la peliazul -¡Claro que eres mi puta!- Sus embates, como poderoso ariete, aumentaron de intensidad -¡Y te voy a dejar a mi bebé adentro!-

\- ¡Oh!- Gemía la pelirroja casi incontrolable -Embarázala, querido… ¡Que su coño sólo pueda ser llenado por tu polla así como el mío!-

Las caderas de madre e hijo rebotaban intensamente, con la mujer de Ame siendo auténticamente empalada en esa vara de carne una y otra vez, perdida en la sensación de sentir cómo ese grueso mástil una vez más deformaba su interior de forma que por siempre, sólo su adorado niño podría satisfacerla, aunque no fuera siquiera a ser tocada por otro hombre el resto de su vida…

Finalmente, las dos imponentes mujeres y el Arma Definitiva se acercaron al orgasmo, con el rubio aumentando la intensidad y potencia de sus embestidas mientras que Konan se dejaba hacer completamente enloquecida por la lujuria, con sus grandes y hermosos pechos meciéndose libremente mientras que Kushina ya gemía incontrolable, bramando como una auténtica perra en celo junto a su compañera hembra y su macho hasta que las puertas del placer se les abrían a los tres.

\- ¡Te voy a llenar de leche, perra!- Bramó el rubio, sin dejar de penetrar intensamente a su madre adoptiva

\- ¡Sí, lléname amo…!- Gritó escandalosa Konan -¡Embarázame como a Kushi!-

\- ¡Estaremos embarazadas del amo…!- Exclamó Kushina con los ojos en blanco

\- ¡Me corro, zorras…!-

\- ¡Ah…!- Estallaron en un orgasmo intenso ambas mamás-esclavas a la vez.

Con la cadera bien pegada a la de su madre, finalmente el Uzumaki llegó al éxtasis, descargando su semilla hasta lo más profundo de su madre adoptiva, quien tras el auténtico alarido a coro con la pelirroja luego de su clímax total, quedó totalmente desvanecida al igual que Kushina.

Naruto tranquilizó la respiración unos segundos, para luego tomar a su hermosa esclava de Ame de los muslos y dejarla en el costado libre del sofá, con la mirada en blanco y la respiración agitada al igual que su bella madre pelirroja. Las dos tenían la misma sexy expresión ida, con los ojos entrecerrados y unas sonrisas estúpidas en la cara, sacando la lengua y la saliva escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios, así como la lefa Uzumaki saliendo poco a poco de su enrojecidos y esclavizados coños afeitados…

\- B-Bueno…- El Uzumaki se vistió lentamente, deleitándose en la vista de sus dos madres desparramadas en el sofá, con aquellas expresiones sexy de total abandono al placer -El día que vuelva, espero buenas noticias de ustedes- Tomo las barbillas de ambas para intentar llamar su atención, pero fue inútil -Vaya, creo que ahora sí se me pasó la mano…-

\- A-Amo…-

\- ¿Hm?-

El rubio volteó a su espalda para encontrarse con su tía-esclava y su abuela-esclava visiblemente ruborizadas y arrodilladas, con aquella pose de sumisión donde sus nalgas estaban apoyadas en los talones y sus manos se encontraban apoyadas en el suelo entre sus rodillas. A la derecha de la Sannin se encontraba aquella perra de fino pelaje castaño, mientras que junto a la Katou estaba la gata negra, igual o incluso más embobadas con la imagen de su amo semidesnudo justo frente a sus ojos, con los pantalones a medio subir y mostrando aquella polla erecta, imponente y brillosa por los jugos de las matriarcas Uzumaki y con varias manchas de semen…

\- ¿Qué sucede?- El rubio se mostró divertido al ver cómo sus esclavas eran incapaces de aparta la vista de su enhiesta verga

\- C-Como nos lo ordenó… Encontramos la forma de convertir a Tsume y Yoruichi en una perra y una gata respectivamente…- Contestó con voz tonta la Sannin, mirando ensimismada a Polla-sama moviéndose lentamente al agitar Naruto levemente sus caderas

\- El experimento resultó y ahora son sus mascotas-esclavas, totalmente entrenadas para obedecerlo y complacerlo…- Agregó Shizune igual de idiotizada que su maestra ante la visión de aquella polla meciéndose suavemente.

\- Yoruichi, Tsume- Las dos mascotas que estaban totalmente enfocadas en aquella irresistible visión, voltearon de inmediato hacia su propietario -Vaya, sí que están totalmente entrenadas…- Sonrió de forma perversa al ver que al mover un poco la cabeza, las miradas de sus mascotas-esclavas no dejaban de enfocarlo a los ojos, como si sólo esperaran ordenes para acatarlas -Veo que hicieron un buen trabajo, abuenita, putía…-

\- Vivimos para servirlo…- Dijeron a coro, entrando poco a poco en trance ya que el pendular movimiento de la poronga Uzumaki comenzaba a influenciar sus condicionadas y esclavizadas mentes

\- Se ganaron un premio irresistible…- El chico endureció la mirada, sin dejar su perversa mueca sonriente -Limpien a su adorada, imponente, dura, gorda, venosa y esclavizadora Polla-sama, diciéndole quién y qué son mientras la dejan reluciente-

\- Yo soy Tsunade Senju, la abuenita de mi adorado y hermoso nieto-amo- Dijo la poderosa Sannin tras lo que se abalanzó hacia su adoración y comenzó a lengüetearla con cuidado -Y soy un coño-esclavo que vive para servirle a mi dueño y a ti, Polla-sama…- Entonces, con un lento lengüetazo, la rubia comenzó a lamer la enhiesta verga desde la base, dirigiéndose poco a poco al capullo

\- Mi nombre es Shizune Katou, la putía de mi tiránico y precioso sobrino-amo- Declaró la cautelosa pelinegra, para luego dirigir su boca hacia la polla de Naruto -Y yo también soy un coño-esclavo, que añora servirle por siempre a usted y a mi hombre, Polla-sama…- La pelinegra comenzó a lamer a la inversa de Tsunade, desde el enrojecido glande y bajando poco a poco en dirección a las grandes gónadas del rubio

\- Oh…- Gimió suavemente el chico al sentir esas entusiastas lenguas sobre su endurecido pene -Vaya que son buenas, putitas-

\- Gracias…- Contestó Tsunade para continuar recorriendo con su boca la gruesa pija, dirigiéndola hacia el enrojecido glande

\- Es porque Polla-sama es irresistible…- Replicó Shizune, bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a las bolas de su sobrino-amo y jugar con ellas haciendo gran uso de su lengua.

Naruto miraba con plena satisfacción la mamaba doble que su abuenita y su putía le hacían con todo el entusiasmo, amor y servilismo del mundo. Tsunade lengüeteaba golosa el enrojecido glande mientras que Shizune engullía un huevo para saborearlo y luego sacarlo únicamente para darle el mismo cálido trato a su compañero. Las dos Kunoichi médicas tenían los ojos cerrados para poder concentrarse mejor en el sabor salado e inigualable de la verga del macho que las había esclavizado total e irreversiblemente…

En sus efímeros descansos, saboreaban la intensa esencia, pasándose sus traviesas sinhueso por los labios para no perder detalle y luego continuar con su placentera labor. Condicionadas por todos los años de lavado de cerebro y condicionamiento para dirigir sus existencias a ser las mejores amantes del rubio, enamoradas de forma enferma y obsesiva, la excitación que desbordaba a sus cuerpos se manifestaba en forma de abundantes flujos que de sus calientes conejitos se desparramaban por el suelo.

\- Sublime…- La rubia sorbía escandalosamente mientras recorría con su boca el grueso tronco del falo de su dueño

\- Delicioso…- La azabache mostró el largo de su golosa lengua mientras recorría con ella de forma vulgar el pene erecto de la base hasta el capullo

\- Son capaces de superar la vida y la muerte… Las mejores del mundo- El chico acariciaba suavemente a las zorras a sus pies -Son tan talentosas, que merecen estar a mi servicio, chupándome la verga como las putas descerebradas que son…-

El Arma Definitiva se deleitaba en aquella épica felación, posando sus manos en las cabelleras de las científicas esclavizadas, que continuaban en su labor con unas Kushina y Konan ajenas a todo el asunto. Por otra parte, las mascotas-esclavas se mantenían mirando el mástil de carne de su dueño totalmente embobadas en la hipnótica visión de esa asta carnosa palpitando levemente ante las atenciones de Shizune y Tsunade.

Entonces las dos Kunoichi médicas dieron el siguiente paso, comenzando a coordinar su esplendorosa chupada, jugando con los huevos de su hombre al punto que las sinhueso se encontraban y jugueteaban entre sí, con las gónadas en medio de la erótica danza para provocarle un placer enorme su amo y luego subir coordinadamente con sus hermosas boquitas todo el duro miembro de Naruto, concluyendo en el capullo para besarse con la cima de la dura polla del rubio entre sus bocas…

\- Wuau… En verdad son unas verdaderas putas…- El chico hablaba con la voz entrecortada y los ojos entrecerrados -¿Ya lo habían hecho antes? ¿Habían comido juntas una pija?-

\- A-Algunas…- Murmuró la Sannin en un momento de respiro -Para ganar tiempo con los acreedores de mis deudas de juego-

\- Pero nada comparado con su monstruosa verga, amo…- Shizune se tomó tiempo para responder y luego seguir consintiendo el objeto de su adoración

\- Ya veo…- El chico tomó severo las cabelleras de sus esclavas y las alejó de su miembro, mirando divertido cómo sus zorras médicas intentaban alcanzar su falo con las lenguas obscenamente salidas de sus bocas tras abrir los ojos -Pues bien, tengo que ver a Sarada, a Himawari y a Kurenai en unos minutos, así que hasta aquí lo dejamos…- Contuvo una carcajada al escuchar un gemido de pesar por parte de ambas -Abran sus boquitas, que Polla-sama brilla con sus salivas calientitas y quiere darles un premio por limpiarla tan rico…-

\- ¡Sí, amo!-

Maestra y alumna abrieron sus bocas con las lenguas de fuera a toda su capacidad, esperando por su anhelada recompensa. El rubio entonces las soltó para tomar su virilidad entre sus manos y comenzar a masturbarse frenéticamente, listo para darles a las dos esclavas sumisas lo que deseaban…

"Vaya que me dejaron caliente, pero nada que mis nuevas mascotas o Sarada y hermanita no puedan solucionar en el camino… O también podría dar el siguiente paso con Kurenai, je, je, je… Las posibilidades son demasiadas" Mientras pensaba en las posibilidades para calmar su libido más adelante, frenética paja lo iba acercando a otro clímax -Abran grande, perras…-

Sintió el primer espasmo, dirigiendo su pene hacia su servidora azabache para lanzarle un gran chorro de su caliente semen, luego se orientó hacia la Sannin, disparando otro copioso lote de la ardiente lefa…

Las dos mujeres se sentían en la gloria al ser bendecidas por ese exquisito, oloroso y cálido manjar cayendo parte en sus bocas y parte en sus bellas caritas. Polla-sama siguió escupiéndoles su néctar a las zorras médicas alternadamente, hasta que de momento sus grandes huevos quedaron vacíos si bien conservó una notoria erección, la cual no dudó en restregarles en sus bellas caritas a las putas arrodilladas delante de él después de levantarse del suave asiento en el que se encontraba.

\- Gracias, por darle su irresistible manjar a estas sucias putas, Polla-sama…- Dijo la rubia con los ojos apenas abierto debido a la gran cantidad de espeso semen sobre su cara

\- Se lo agradecemos desde el fondo de nuestros corazones, Polla-sama…- La azabache tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la dureza de la virilidad del Arma Definitiva sobre su cara

\- Higiene, chicas… Higiene- Naruto sonrió visiblemente divertido -Quiero que sus caritas queden relucientes, así que las quiero limpiándoselas ahora Sensei a estudiante y estudiante a Sensei… Con sus lenguas-

Apenas el rubio recitó la orden, las dos médicas obedecieron al instante, abrazándose de frente para juntar los bellos duraznitos 85 Katou con los enormes melones 106 Senju y de inmediato comenzar a lamerse sus preciosos rostros para engullir la simiente Uzumaki. Shizune limpiaba entusiasta a Tsunade y la maestra animosa aseaba a la alumna con vulgares y escandalosos lengüetazos…

\- Escucha, Tsume-chan- La embobada perra volteó de inmediato hacia su amado y adorado dueño -Ve a tu casa y avisa que te irás de misión por unos días, te quiero en la puerta de la aldea en diez minutos-

\- ¡Guau!- Ladró la obediente canina antes de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la salida

\- Y tú…- El rubio enfocó a la gata -Ven- Naruto extendió los brazos y la felina entendió al instante

\- Miau…-

Yoruich saltó a los brazos de su dueño para acurrucarse y dejarse acariciar de la espalda mientras el Arma Definitiva observaba con calor creciente en su cuerpo cómo rápidamente maestra y alumna quedaron totalmente impecables de sus caritas para luego comenzar a base un beso blanco sumamente lento y suave, compartiendo en sus bocas la deliciosa leche de su macho. Era tal la sensación que la gata pudo sentirla, comenzando a sentirse caliente también, maullando suavemente y estirándose entre los brazos de su amo para que cada que le pasara la mano por su terso pelaje, pudiera sentir plenamente ese calor…

\- Hm…- Gemían las dos hembras, totalmente atrapadas en el remolino de lujuria

\- Cuando terminen, tienen que ir con Kurenai porque alguien tiene que cuidar a la pequeña Mirai…- El rubio se molestó un poco al ver que ambas mujeres, enfocadas en ese perverso ósculo, no lo escucharon -En fin… Ésta vez lo pasaré por alto, porque en verdad es delicioso…- Suavizó su expresión mientras le acariciaba la barbilla a su mascota, que maullaba en señal del placer que aquella caricia le producía…

Poco a poco, el patriarca Uzumaki iría corrompiendo en lo más profundo de su esencia a sus influenciables esclavas de formas que nadie podría imaginar, llevándolas al extremo de la perversión y la obediencia, para así ser su eterno amo y señor por siempre.

…

\- Saldré por unos días a una misión, Hana… Quedas a cargo-

\- Pe-Pero madre…-

\- Sé que lo harás bien-

Tsume Inuzuka, vestida con la materia oscura adaptada como el uniforme Jounin oficial, se encontraba hablando con sus hijos, manteniendo una expresión seria y hosca, como habitualmente mostraba el semblante…

En sus adentros estaba realmente feliz, porque ella era una perrita obediente y entrenada para servirle sin limitante alguno a su amado amo. Una de sus obligaciones como una de las mascotas humanas del Arma Definitiva era el de no mostrarse diferente a su ser anterior, así que el ver cómo sus dos hijos se mostraban intimidados en su presencia, como era lo habitual, le hizo saber que fingía la esencia de la Tsume original de forma convincente.

\- Oye, madre…- Cuestionó la bella castaña de 18 años recién cumplidos y que a diferencia de la norma en su clan, presentaba rasgos finos y delicados

\- ¿Qué sucede?- La hembra alfa de los Inuzuka miró con sería expectación a su hija

\- ¿Cuál es la misión?- Preguntó Hana por mera curiosidad

\- Es confidencial… Lo que puedo decirte es que saldré encubierta y estimo mi regreso en un par de semanas-

\- E-Entiendo…-

En su interior, Tsume imaginaba el momento en que su inferior hija cayera en las manos de Tsunade-sama y Shizune-sama, para ser convertida al igual que ella en una mascota obediente y condicionada para serle fiel a su amado amo por el resto de su vida. No pudo evitar sentir cómo comenzaba a calentarse, como la perra en brama que era al imaginarse a madre e hija siendo guiadas con correas enganchadas a collares en sus cuellos como las mascotas ideales que estaban destinadas a ser. Su sonrojo no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de sus hijos, pero ninguno se atrevió a preguntar la razón.

\- Bien, me retiro… Kiba, más te vale obedecer a tu hermana y no quiero queja alguna de ti cuando vuelva, suficiente es que el hijo de Hinata te involucre en sus tonterías-

\- Sí, madre…- El chico sabía que a su madre no le agradaba el rubio, pero no te atrevió a defender a su amigo por el mal carácter que tenía la líder del clan de los perros.

Los hermanos se voltearon a ver de reojo cuando su madre tomó una mochila cercana y se retiró del complejo Inuzuka.

…

\- Vaya… Qué envidia me das, Yoruichi-

\- Lo sé, Mila… Es un honor ser elegida para acompañar al amo a su primera misión-

\- ¿El amo?-

En el inmueble asignado para que habitaran Yoruichi Shihouin y Mila Rose junto con la pequeña Iris, la pelimorada mayor les avisaba a su cuñada y a su hija sobre la salida que tendría con Saikyou Buki hacia Nami, ya que estaría ausente un par de semanas. La morena musculosa asintió con una sonrisa un tanto forzada que reflejaba la envidia que sentía al saber que la Ninja de baja estatura tendría el privilegio de viajar con el dueño de sus cuerpos, sus mentes y sus almas.

\- Sí, cariño- Yoruichi le sonrió plenamente feliz a Iris, quien miraba curiosa a su mamá -El amo es el dueño de nuestras vidas y nuestros destinos, gracias a él estamos las tres aquí y somos plenamente felices, así que debemos servirle fielmente-

\- Así es, Iris-chan- Mila complementó lo dicho por la mascota esclava -Cuando comiences las clases con Mikoto-san, entenderás lo que te decimos y amarás por ti misma a nuestro amado amo…-

\- Hm… No entiendo, pero si dicen que pronto lo aprenderé en la escuela, estaré feliz de hacerlo… ¡Las haré sentir orgullosas!- La hija del Yondaime Raikage sonrió plenamente al sentir cómo su madre le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza

\- Eres una muy buena niña, cariño…- La mamá le dio un suave beso a su hija en la frente para luego tomar el equipaje que iba a llevar -Y estoy plenamente segura que así como yo y tu tía, serás una esclava perfecta para nuestro dueño… El guapo, hermoso, precioso, grandioso y poderoso Naruto Uzumaki- La Shihouin se sonrojó visiblemente al recordar al propietario de su existencia

\- Sí… Tan perfecto y con…- Mila recordó aquél momento en que tuvo el privilegio de saborear el enorme miembro del rubio también quedó embobada, deseando que pronto tuviera la oportunidad de sentirlo hasta lo más profundo de su entrañas

\- Bueno, me voy…- Abrazó suavemente a Iris antes de dirigirse a la salida

\- Cuídate mucho, mami- Iris sonrió feliz

\- Y tú, esfuérzate mucho en tus clases, cariño…-

…

Kurenai se encontraba en la entrada de Konoha, esperando por su equipo mientras que junto a ella, Mirai miraba curiosa a Tsunade y a Shizune, quienes la flanqueaban para hacerle a la Jounin el favor de 'cuidarla' durante su ausencia.

Mirai e Iris fueron desarrolladas artificialmente con la idea de idolatrar a sus madres y ser obedientes a lo que les dijeran sin cuestionar absolutamente nada, si bien, como todas las demás esclavas, tenían en lo profundo de su subconsciente la prioridad de servir de forma fiel y diligente a Naruto a pesar de que todavía no lo conocieran. A diferencia de las anteriores servidoras del Arma Definitiva, ellas dos eran parte de una nueva generación, un prototipo de esclavas que serían criadas desde un comienzo para adaptarse a su vida como parte del nuevo Clan Uzumaki…

Y mientras sus madres estuvieran fuera, esa sería la tarea de Mikoto, Tsunade y Shizune.

\- Bueno, ya casi es hora, espero que Naruto, Sarada y Himawari no tarden mucho…- La Jounin esperaba con expresión tranquila

\- Disculpe la tardanza, Kurenai-sensei- Sarada se acercó a la Jounin, saludándola con una suave reverencia -Mi mamá tardón un poco en regresar a casa para avisarle-

\- No te preocupes, Sarada-chan, estamos en buen tiempo, además de que Naruto-kun y Himawari-chan todavía no han llegado- Replicó sonriente la azabache de cabello quebrado

\- Muy bien- La Uchiha se colocó junto a su Sensei Jounin para esperar a sus compañeros

\- ¡Hola!- La sonriente Himawari llegó segundos después con mochila en mano al igual que su compañera y su Sensei -Mamá me daba las últimas indicaciones, pero ya estoy lista-

\- Muy bien, ahora sólo esperamos a Naruto-kun y a nuestro cliente- Kurenai suavizó su expresión.

Tsunade y Shizune sonrieron suavemente…

Recordando de nuevo la exquisita mamada que tuvieron el privilegio de proporcionarle a Polla-sama, sabían que su adorado debía estar en camino después de que personalmente llevara a sus extasiadas madres a la cama después de aquella sesión de sexo y las dejara con un vibrador dentro de sus fertilizados coños con el fin de que su valiosa semilla no siguiera saliendo de sus hambrientas almejas. Luego de eso se dispuso a preparar a Tsume y a Yoruichi para el viaje mientras les ordenaba a ellas que se adelantaran para ir donde Kurenai y encargarse de Mirai.

\- Bueno, espero que realmente sepan lo que hacen- El viejo Tazuna se acercó al grupo con actitud hosca

\- No se preocupe, Tazuna-san, estamos consciente de nuestra misión- Replicó la Jounin con expresión de sutil enojo

\- ¿Cuándo nos iremos?- Replicó impaciente el anciano

\- En cuanto Naruto-kun llegue- Contestó seria la Yuuhi

\- Lamento la demora, tuve que alistar a mi nuevo personal para el viaje…-

El rubio se acercó a su equipo y al viejo montado en la elegante y un tanto intimidante perra, mientras que la gata negra se encontraba posada en su cabeza. Una vez que la canina detuvo su avance delante del equipo 7, Naruto se bajó de ella mientras que la felina de un salto se colocó en el lomo de la otra mascota del Arma Definitiva. Las dos hembras se veían perfectamente cepilladas de sus pelajes y lucían gruesos collares negros en sus cuellos con placas doradas que llevaban grabadas un espiral.

\- ¿Y ese perro y ese gato, Naruto-kun?- Cuestionó curiosa la Jounin

\- Son mis nuevas mascotas Ninja, Inu-chan y Neko-chan, están muy bien entrenadas- El chico sonrió de forma misteriosa

\- Muy bien- Asintió Kurenai -Entonces ya está todo listo, es hora de irnos-

\- Ya era hora- Dijo Tazuna al aire, notoriamente impaciente

\- Con cuidado, cariño- Tsunade le dijo amorosamente a su amo, para guardar las apariencias

\- Lo tendré, abuelita- El rubio sonrió suavemente

\- Y si puedes, tráenos algo- Agregó la entusiasmada Shizune

\- Trataré, tía- La sonrisa del Uzumaki se curveó un poco

\- ¡Yo me portaré muy bien, mami! ¡Te estaré esperando!- Se despidió entusiasta Mirai, agitando su mano derecha alegremente

\- No tardaré querida- La Yuuhi miró alegre a su hija.

Un poco alejado y con suma discreción, Asuma Sarutobi miraba cómo el equipo de su exnovia y amor de su vida, se disponía a partir rumbo a su primera misión. Le hubiese gustado despedir a su amada Kurenai, pero si deseaba reconquistarla, debía irse con despacio y cuidado, porque no podía darse el lujo de fallar y no concebía la vida sin su amada a su lado. Incluso había citado más tarde a su propio equipo para poder verla aunque fuera por un momento a solas, pero desde un comienzo había llegado con la Sannin y su asistente, así que prefirió armar un escándalo para evitar algún problema con la afamada Ninja.

"Kurenai…" Pensó con pesar el barbudo Ninja "No sé qué haya hecho, pero juro que lo corregiré para volver a tenerte a mi lado, poco me importan los estatutos de mi clan, yo deseo pasar mi vida a tu lado y envejecer contigo…"

Poco a poco, la solemnidad de su silencioso anhelo lo fue llenando de esperanza, ya que estaba seguro de que con esfuerzo y dedicación podría recuperar el amor de su amada Kurenai.

Sin embargo, pronto pasó de la firmeza a la incredulidad cuando vio cómo cerca de la puerta principal de Konoha, prácticamente fuera de la aldea y con el cliente delante del Equipo 7, el rubio Genin abrazó posesivamente de la cintura a la Jounin y lejos de rechazarlo, la Kunoichi correspondió rodeándolo con su brazo de forma similar…

\- ¿Sabe, Kurenai-sensei? Creo que será un viaje simplemente inolvidable…- La expresión del chico adquirió un matiz perverso mientras veía cómo delante de él, sus compañeras de equipo movían sus caderas con descarado contoneo, con el único afán de que él se recreara la vista

\- Yo también lo creo, Naruto-kun…- Kurenai se sintió extrañamente feliz de sentir el firme brazo de su alumno en su cuerpo, como si él la considerara suya y realmente, poco a poco comenzaba a agradarle esa idea…

…

 **Notas**

El pergamino que Hinata le entregó a Himawari está basado en el libro que en la saga Equestria Girls, Sunset Shimmer utiliza para comunicarse con la Twilight Sparkle poni, funcionando de la misma manera: apenas Himawari escriba en el pergamino, lo escrito aparecerá en la contraparte que tendrá Hinata. La idea me parece buena y decidí usarla para tener un medio de comunicación en tiempo real mejor que un celular en un entorno Ninja, lo que siento que desentona en el contexto.

Para el asunto del ojo derecho de Sasuke, me baso en que la idea de que la uña de Kaguya tiene la capacidad de drenar el Chakra del objetivo de forma continua e ilimitada, por lo que Sasuke tardó tanto tiempo en reunir Chakra para comunicarse, si bien también está involucrado en el asunto una maldición que explicaré llegado el momento.

Sobre Tsume y Yoruichi, el resultado del experimento les ha dado la capacidad de convertir en los animales que más las representan, una perra y una gata respectivamente, si bien siguen siendo humanas, sólo que se consideran a sí mismas mascotas para su amo y por ende, su sumisión y obediencia serán todavía mayores y tendrán ciertos matices que mostraré en el futuro.

Bien… Para el asunto de Kurenai y Asuma, así como otros similares, la cosa se pondrá fea en cuanto a las ruptura, ya que pienso tocar el controvertido tema Netorare en el aspecto de que será terrible emocionalmente para los involucrados, en este caso el Ninja barbudo.

Algo que me gustaría aclarar ahora, es que éste Naruto realmente entraría en la categorización de villano y no antihéroe, ya que próximamente habrá varios asuntos en los que se verá esto y quiero evitar confusiones en el sentido de que el rubio realmente será malvado, no algo así como que 'el fin justifica los medios', sino que realmente disfruta haciendo el mal y en el caso de perjudicar a otros, dependiendo el caso, eso también llega a disfrutarlo.

Creo que es todo lo que quería mencionar por el momento.


	21. XX: Colmillos de Anguila

**Uzumaki's Strongest Weapon**

…

Primero lo primero, los reviews:

 **flaco98:** Gracias. Trato de hacer notar que Naruto es realmente malvado y no un pseudo villano de 5 centavos que un día pelea contra los de Konoha (sin matar a nadie) y luego tiene discusiones estúpidas con las chicas de un harem tipo Love Hina (reitero mi odio a esa basura). Lo de Nami espero que sea interesante para los lectores y Kurenai está cada vez más cerca de caer. En lo último lo siento, pero Haku no es mujer, la verdad no me convence del todo el concepto de FemHaku.

 **Berseker96:** Gracias, espero no tardar demasiado con el siguiente.

 **miguelgiuliano(punto)co:** Gracias. La idea es esa, hacer un ambiente cada vez más perverso en la historia. Sobre Samui, no será inmediatamente, pero en su momento valdrá la pena.

 **Loquin:** Bien dice que mejor temprano que tarde, je, je, je, además el chico le tiene siempre muchas ganas a sus mamis. XD

 **daniel2610994:** La verdad sea dicha, las mascotas son multipropósito, je, je, je. Pues sí, la abuenita y la putía limpiaron con gusto todo el desmán que armaron el rubio y sus mamis. Cada vez falta menos para que sea el turno de las sexys rubias para que se den realmente calor de hogar, ja, ja, ja. Sobre Tsunami y Haku, tengo planes, pero no de esa naturaleza. Lo que puedo decir es que no hay FemHaku y el enemigo no será Zabuza. Esclavas y mascotas darán lo mejor de sí para hacer el viaje de Naruto un poco más llevadero, por así decirlo XD. Lo de Sasuke todavía no lo he decidido.

 **OTAKUFire:** Ciertamente las mamis querían su momento shota con su niño y tal vez en el futuro se los otorgue, je, je, je. Pues realmente varios y desde éste primer capítulo.

 **Gjr-Sama:** Gracias. Pues bien, como tal Naruto no tomará el papel de Gatou, pero el mafioso sí será importante como eje en el devenir de la historia y a los habitantes de Nami, realmente se les viene la 'night'.

 **xXm3ch3Xx:** Pues va por ahí, que Asuma poco a poco se consuma en la pérdida de Kurenai y deje de notar lo importante. Ese medio de comunicación entre Hinata y Himawari será importante no solamente en Nami, sino para el futuro de la historia. Sobre el destino de Hinata, técnicamente sí tendría que partir con los suyos, pero ya tengo algo preparado para eso… Kurenai y Naruto, ella está en la orilla, sólo falta aquél último empujón y el rubio junto con sus compañeras de equipo estarán encantadas de dárselo.

 **bladetri:** visto :v

 **elrios1999:** Gracias.

 **Seki:** Posiblemente, no lo tengo seguro todavía pero lo más probable es que sí.

 **x29:** Sobre lo furry, realmente no, en todo caso asemejaría más al cosplay, pero sólo eso y realmente planeo animales más allá del trinomio Perro-Gato-Ratón (éste último falta). Sobre la primera generación de la descendencia del Uzumaki, me ocuparé de eso después del arco de Nami. Sobre lo de Sasuke, voy dejando cosas para el futuro de la historia y en cuanto a los Hyuga, voy a manejar eso en su momento, pero sí habrá momentos de política en la trama. Sobre Hanabi y Naruko, me estoy tomando mi tiempo ya que lo que he pensado conlleva un poco más de tiempo y más ahora que está en curso el arco de Nami.

Comparto tus inquietudes, ya que he dejado de leer fics que comienzan con un Naruto maligno (aunque cayendo en el ridículo del harem tipo Love Hina, el cénit del ridículo para mí) pero se alejan de la oscuridad de la trama para centrarse en 'putear' personajes únicamente. No voy a mentir, me tomaré el tiempo para hacerlo, pero para nada pienso descuidar el eje central de la historia: el Evil Naruto descargando la furia Uzumaki en el Mundo Ninja (bajo su perspectiva, debo aclarar).

 **Guest:** Gracias. El ambiente oscuro es algo que me gusta hacer y sobre las mamás de Naruto, ya tengo planeado cómo va a ser la gestación de sus bebés. Sobre el Fem Tobirama, no creo usarlo puesto que Tsunade ya tiene en cierta medida dominado el Edo Tensei y en cuanto al Hiraishin, ahí está Samui para tomar ese papel.

 **kaks96:** Gracias. Naruto regresó a ser uno en el capítulo 9, cuando tuvo el primer lemon con sus mamás y desde entonces no ha vuelto a dividirse. Más que una forma híbrida, como una forma humanoide tipo Thundercats, podría decirte que tendrán un estado particular.

 **Nadaoriginal:** De hecho así lo concebí, como un mero berrinche de puberto con las hormonas en el cielo, un puberto que planea destrozar la sociedad existente. En cuanto a Sasuke, no es nuevo que sus errores no estén lejos de provocar el fin del mundo, je, je, je.

 **Trollmemex:** Gracias. La idea de las mascotas me gustó y quise implementarla, además de acercar a la sexy Yoruichi a su esencia canon.

 **bardockfloo:** Gracias bro.

Y por fin, al fic.

…

 **Capítulo 20: Colmillos de Anguila**

…

Iris estaba un poco nerviosa…

Usando un uniforme consistencia en burlesca minifalda tableada de cuadrícula roja con tonos oscuros que apenas le cubría la entrepierna y una camisa blanca de botones amarrada al pecho para dejarle descubierto el abdomen por completo, calzando escandalosos tacones, se dirigía al salón donde tomaría su primera clase para aprender a ser una buena esclava del clan Uzumaki al igual que su madre y su tía, ya que eran de la misma familia y juntas serían buenas esclavas provenientes de Kumo. Su madre se había marchado con el patriarca del clan y por ende, ella debía dar su mayor esfuerzo para tener el mismo privilegio algún día.

\- ¡Hola! Yo soy Mirai, veo que también vienes a clases- La azabache, uniformada de la misma manera, se acercó a la morena, quien sonrió al ver que no sería la única niña

\- S-Sí, mamá me envió para estudiar y ser una buena esclava- Replicó la chica de cabellera violeta, llamando la atención de la hija de Kurenai

\- ¿Esclava? Algo así me iban diciendo Tsunade-sama y Shizune-sama, así que debo poner atención para entender bien- Agregó la chica de ojos carmesí

\- Muy bien, entonces creo que debemos llegar…-

Las dos jovencitas continuaron su camino y finalmente llegaron al aula, la cual era un salón de clases réplica del que existía en la Academia Ninja, consistente en varias filas con un pasillo central y los laterales, con escritorios compartidos y todos apuntando a lo que sería un pizarrón, que en este caso era un enorme círculo de cristal oscuro con un marco rojo, en el que sutilmente se podía ver un espiral enorme de por lo menos tres vueltas en sentido de las manecillas del reloj.

Ambas tomaron asiento y se dispusieron a esperar a su profesora para darlo todo de sí y ser las mejores estudiantes.

\- Bueno, ya estamos aquí...-

\- Haremos sentir orgullosa a nuestra mami…-

\- ¡Sí! También papi nos felicitará cuando vuelva…-

Iris y Mirai voltearon a la entrada para encontrarse con tres mujeres simplemente preciosas, que utilizaban el mismo atuendo que ellas. Una tenía su cabello castaño oscuro con odangos en los costados de la cabeza, la otra usaba una coleta alta detenida con una cinta blanca con su cabellera marrón y la última llevaba su pelo castaño claro atado en una larga trenza sujetada por una cinta amarilla.

\- Hey, chicas- Mai se acercó a las dos niñas y las miró con una sonrisa confiada -¿Listas para las clases?- Recargó su brazo en el escritorio

\- Claro, seremos las mejores alumnas- La morena asintió sonriente

\- Buena suerte- Kasumi se acercó respetuosa y saludo bajando levemente la cabeza

\- Muchas gracias, igualmente- La azabache le sonrió feliz a la aparentemente tímida chica

\- Una disculpa, no nos hemos presentado- Chun-Li se acercó con tono serio -Somos Kasumi, Mai y Chun-Li, las hermanas Utatane- Presentó a la que creía sus hermanas de sangre para luego presentarse ella misma -Un gusto…-

\- Iris Shihouin- Contestó la hija de A

\- Mirai Yuuhi- Respondió la hija de Asuma

\- Bueno, Mirai-chan, Iris-chan, hay que ayudarnos mutuamente a enorgullecer a nuestras mamis y ser las mejores estudiantes-esclavas- La adoptiva hija media de Koharu saltó el escritorio para sentarse junto a Iris

\- S-Sí, debemos darlo mejor para ganarnos el cariño de papi- Kasumi hizo la misma maniobra, sentándose luego de dejar un asiento vacío entre ella y su hermana mayor

\- Daremos todo por conseguirlo- Chun-Li imitó a sus hermanas menores, ocupando el asiento entre ellas

\- Muy bien, niñas…- Las cinco 'niñas' voltearon hacia la entrada, encontrándose con Mikoto Uchiha -Me da gusto que ya estén sentadas y lista para comenzar con nuestra primer clase del curso-

La preciosa azabache lucía un fetichista traje de profesora consistente en un traje sastre de color negro con la falda al menos un par de tallas menor al que normalmente necesitaría, para que su esplendoroso trasero resaltara visiblemente. El saco también era sumamente reducido, para que sus pechos, apenas detenidos por una camisa de botones blanca que al no estar bien abotonada de la parte superior dejaba ver el canalillo de sus turgentes pechos descaradamente. Llevaba el cabello suelto y estaba preciosamente maquillada con un brillante labial negro que resaltaba sus carnosos labios, además de mostrar sus preciosos ojos con cejas visiblemente enchinadas.

Las cinco 'jovencitas' se le quedaron viendo embobadas a su sexy Sensei mientras ésta tomaba su lugar al frente de los escritorios y miraba a sus estudiantes. Programadas en lo más profundo de sus subconscientes para tener tendencias lésbicas, simplemente no podían ni querían apartar la mirada de tan sexy y poderosa hembra.

\- Ni nombre es Mikoto Uchiha, mi solemne y placentero deber es instruirlas en el delicioso e irresistible placer de convertirse irremediablemente en las mejores esclavas para nuestro sexy, amado, glorioso, hermoso, pijudo y poderoso amo, Naruto Uzumaki…-

…

Sarada y Himawari utilizaban sus Doujutsu para evitar alguna sorpresa desagradable. De forma complementaria a esa labor, Tsume en su forma canina iba olfateando el lugar detrás de las Genin mientras que Yoruichi como la preciosa gata negra, permanecía atenta sobre la cabeza del rubio, que junto a la Jounin cuidaba del constructor de puentes.

"Veo que al menos tienen una noción de lo que están haciendo…" Pensó fugazmente Tazuna

"Hm…" Pensó serio el Uzumaki "El anciano tiene cierto renombre como constructor y no es normal que pague por una miserable escolta de Rango D… Algo debe estar ocultando"

"Me agrada mucho que mis estudiantes ya se tomen su primera misión en serio" La Jounin sonrió suavemente al ver tan atentos a los novatos "Esto saldrá bien…"

El grupo continuó caminando durante un largo rato por un extenso sendero rodeado por un frondoso bosque sin ninguna novedad. Dos días transcurrieron desde que habían dejado la seguridad de Konoha y se habían adentrado a lo desconocido, así que se mantenían cautos ante cualquier eventualidad que pudiera suceder. Finalmente llegaron al filo de un rio de considerable caudal, sobre el cual había un sencillo puente de madera, el cual cruzaron con lentitud con el fin de que el anciano se mantuviera a salvo.

Pasaron junto a un par de charcos al tiempo que Yoruichi tocaba suavemente con su pata derecha la cabeza de su dueño, quien sonrió suavemente con los ojos cerrados.

\- Si salen ahora, seré un tanto piadoso con ustedes…- Declaró el Arma Definitiva una vez que estuvieron un par de metros alejados de aquellas pequeñas formas de agua -Entiendo, veo que no lo harán…- El rubio se detuvo, ante las miradas confundidas de Kurenai y Tazuna, mientras que sus esclavas se mantuvieron expectantes -Kinton: Atsuteikin (Collar de Represión Imperial)-

De la espalda de Naruto surgieron dos grilletes unidos a un par de cadenas plateadas hechas del Chakra plateado del Kekkei Genkai Uzumaki, las cuales se abalanzaron hacia los charcos y para sorpresa de la líder del Equipo 7 y el cliente de Konoha, aquellas imponentes cadenas se introdujeron dentro de los aparentemente minúsculos cuerpos de agua, deteniéndose finalmente después de unos segundos. A continuaron comenzaron con un movimiento inverso, justo como si fueran reabsorbidos por el rubio, que se limitó a cruzarse de brazos con los ojos cerrados hasta que finalmente de aquellos cuerpos de agua formados de Chakra Suiton, surgieron por la fuerza dos Ninja cuyos cuellos eran firmemente sujetados por los gruesos grilletes…

\- Digan sus nombres- El rubio finalmente se digno a mirar sobre su hombro derecho, con los ojos entrecerrados, a sus presas.

Eran dos Ninja con los protectores Ninja de Kiri cubriendo su frente. Vestían capas negras que cubrían sus torsos y usaban pantalones con camuflaje militar. Tenían sus cabelleras de un intenso color negro, visiblemente largas y alborotadas, además de usar máscaras de respiración que prácticamente les cubrían toda la cara. Particularmente, usaban unos siniestros guanteletes de metal con afiladas garras, los cuales utilizaban para intentar soltarse de las fuertes ataduras sobre sus pescuezos.

\- ¡¿Cómo demonios se dio cuenta?!- Gritó uno de ellos, sorprendido

\- ¡Es imposible! ¡Nuestro Jutsu es perfecto!- Replicó el otro, incrédulo

\- Repito, digan sus nombres… O prepárense para sufrir una muerte horrible- Sarada y Himawari sonrieron de forma sutilmente perversa al tiempo que Yoruichi se bajaba de la cabeza de su macho y Tsume se colocaba justo tras las Genin

\- ¡Vete al infierno!- Dijo uno de ellos al tiempo que se ponía de pie tras ver que no podría quitarse ese grueso grillete ni la cadena

\- ¡Ahora mismo acabaremos contigo, maldito gusano!- Exclamó el otro, listo para combatir

\- Raiton: Denryuu (Elemento Rayo: Flujo Eléctrico)…-

\- ¡Wuah…!-

Del cuerpo del Uzumaki surgió una feroz corriente eléctrica, la cual se transmitió a través de la cadena hecha de Kinton para electrocutar de forma violenta a los enemigos, que lanzaron estruendosos alaridos al aire ante la intensa corriente eléctrica, la cual llegó hasta lo más profundo de sus cuerpos, provocando que cayeran acuclillados mientras sus cuerpos humeaban tras el despiadado ataque. Sus cuellos presentaban la carne levemente achicharrada con la forma de los grilletes y el contorno con la piel ennegrecida.

\- M-Maldito enano…- Murmuró débil uno de ellos

\- N-No es… No es un Ninja común- Dijo el otro, posando sus dos manos en el suelo para intentar levantarse.

La Jounin y Tazuna se mantuvieron mirando los acontecimientos con un silencio fúnebre. La azabache desconocía por completo esa habilidad que tenía su guapo estudiante… Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que era algo relacionado con el poder que caracterizaba en su momento a la temible Kushina Uzumaki y era natural que se la enseñara a su hijo…

\- Última oportunidad… ¿Quiénes son y para quién trabajan?- Cuestionó frío el rubio, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro

\- Ahora verás, niño imbécil…- Dijo uno de ellos al reincorporarse lentamente

\- Te mataremos y luego acabaremos con tus compañeras…- Agregó el otro, tras lograr ponerse de pie

\- Comprendo… Es una pena-

Sorpresivamente los dos Shinobi enemigos sintieron cómo sus gargantas ya no eran presionadas. Se dieron cuenta de que el chiquillo los había liberado y de inmediato levantaron la mirada solamente para ver cómo ese niño rubio de ojos azules se dirigía a gran velocidad en dirección a ellos con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados, quedando visiblemente atónitos al ver que de las palmas del Uzumaki surgían dos estacas de hueso que de inmediato reconocieron como el Kekkei Genkai de los Kaguya, el Shikotsumyaku.

\- N-No…- Murmuró uno de ellos, mientras asimilaba que aquellas temibles armas orgánicas habían atravesado su cuerpo justo al centro de su esternón

\- H-Hermano…- Susurró el otro, al darse cuenta de que tenía la misma herida

\- Je…- Una sonrisa perversa se formó en el rostro del Arma Definitiva -¡Raiton: Denryuu!-

El constructor de puentes y la Jounin miraron atónitos cómo aquellos dos miserables perdían la vida lentamente entre aquellas inmisericordes descargas eléctricas que a través del hueso surgido de las manos del rubio, llegaban a lo más profundo de sus cuerpos. Sus aullidos de sufrimiento eran disfrutados por las Genin y las mascotas, cuya sed de violencia directamente estaba relacionada con la influencia que su dueño ejercía en sus moldeables mentes.

Finalmente, los cadáveres humeantes de ambos, con los rostros descompuestos por la terrible agonía que experimentaron antes de que la muerte los liberara del sufrimiento, cayeron al suelo una vez que Naruto les sacara las estacas del Shikotsumyaku de sus cuerpos, mirando con sutil sonrisa cómo esos dos lo habían subestimados y él en respuesta, los asesinó despiadadamente. Clavó las ensangrentadas armas sobre las cabezas de sus víctimas, para luego girar levemente sus muñecas y desprenderse de aquellos huesos modificados con Chakra…

"D-Dios… Qué terrible" Tazuna era incapaz de hablar debido al miedo ante esa horrible escena

"N-Naruto-kun…" La Jounin se sintió extrañamente atraída por su cruel estudiante "Eres hermoso por fuera, pero eres realmente aterrador por dentro…"

\- Habla ahora, viejo…- El rubio se acercó al constructor -Esos infelices no nos acechaban sólo porque sí y aunque fueran basura, no eran simples bandidos… ¿Qué querían?-

\- Este, yo…- El anciano se sentía nervioso al saberse descubierto, al ser observado detenidamente por los Ninja y sobre todo, por el aire amenazador del rubio -Muy bien…-

Agachando la cabeza en señal de derrota, Tazuna comenzó con su triste relato…

Nami era una aldea sumamente próspera y él como constructor realmente tenía una cantidad de trabajo enorme, ya que toda la región se encontraba en expansión y necesitaba más y más edificios, caminos y puentes… Pero entonces apareció el traficante Gatou en escena, quien disfrazaba sus actividades como comerciante por mar, ya que sus negocios reales eran ilegales, como el tráfico de drogas y armas, así como la trata de personas y el monopolio de las rutas de abastecimiento. Nami era un punto estratégico para sus actividades y por ende, había puesto sus ojos en la zona.

La presión que Nami sintió fue terrible: pronto el abastecimiento básico comenzó a escasear y la presión de los sicarios de Gatou acabó con el deseo de luchar de la población. La última esperanza era que Tazuna terminara un puente para tener una ruta de abastecimiento independiente y se liberara de las garras del traficante, pero era obvio que Gatou no lo iba a permitir.

Desde entonces la cabeza de Tazuna tenía precio en Nami y sus alrededores, por lo que necesitaba protección y por eso fue que llegó a Konoha, buscando la forma de contratar protección Ninja, aunque tuvo que mentir en cuando al riesgo de la misión porque el precio de una escolta Ninja de alto rango simplemente no estaba al alcance del presupuesto que tenía, ya que casi todos sus recursos estaban destinados a los materiales necesarios así como a los trabajadores contratados para concluir aquél puente de esperanza para su gente…

Kurenai parecía molesta con la situación. Como responsable de sus queridos alumnos, así como Ninja de Konoha, se sintió engañada y ofendida por la acción del anciano, ya que por falsear la información de la misión, exponía a sus alumnos a un terrible peligro, ya que Gatou tenía acceso a grandes cantidades de dinero y por ende, podía contratar a experimentados y poderosos Ninja, mientras Naruto, Sarada y Himawari apenas salían a su primera misión fuera de la aldea.

Sarada y Himawari esperaban por la postura de su amo, ya que siendo sus fieles servidoras, sabían que lo que ellas pensaran era irrelevante si no era lo mismo que su amado sueño, además, bajo el pensamiento darwiniano que las regía como integrantes de las fuerzas Ninja del Clan Uzumaki, sabía que si continuaban con la misión, les esperaba la gloria o la muerte. No tenían miedo, ya que si triunfaban, posiblemente su amo las recompensaría como añoraban, pero si perdían, eran indignas de servirle al Arma Definitiva y sólo la muerte les permitiría limpiar el deshonor de su debilidad.

Naruto por último, meditaba en lo que debía hacer…

Ciertamente le desagradaba ese anciano ridículo y sus problemas no podían interesarle menos. Si fuera únicamente por su empatía o mejor dicho, la clara falta de ella, deberían regresar de inmediato a Konoha. Sin embargo, poco a poco comenzó a ver las ventajas de continuar con la misión… Era una oportunidad única, ya que cualquier incidente podía ocultarse con la justificación de que Tazuna había falseado la información sobre la verdadera naturaleza de la misión y ante cualquier hecho extraño, ellos podrían argumentar que estaban de regreso para antes de que algo muy llamativo sucediera. Además, también podría hacer que la Hyuga reportara el lugar como el ideal para que el plan de los Hyuga comenzara y eso definitivamente acabaría con cualquier huella de lo que hicieran en Nami…

\- Bien, es hora de volver a Konoha… No vamos a arriesgarnos en una misión más allá de nuestras posibilidades- Las duras palabras de la Kunoichi dejaron sorprendido al constructor

\- ¡Se lo pido!- Estalló el anciano, dejando que hablara su desesperación -¡Lamento mucho haber mentido, pero en verdad necesitaba hacerlo!-

\- No hay nada que justifique el poner a mis estudiantes en peligro- Replicó sin compasión alguna la Jounin -Si no tenía la capacidad para contratar una guardia acorde a sus necesidades, no debió mentir en la clasificación de la misión… Naruto-kun, Himawari, Sarada, regresamos a Konoha ahora mismo-

Las Genin voltearon a ver al dueño de sus vidas, quien endureció la mirada al ver que su Sensei Jounin en verdad tenía la intensión de dar media vuelta y dejar de lado la misión. Naruto se dio cuenta de las oportunidades que presentaba el escenario frente a él y decidió que debía 'cambiar' el punto de vista de su líder en el papel.

\- Kurenai-sensei, espere un poco…-

\- Naruto-kun, yo sé que es tu primera misión, pero…-

Cuando la mirada de la Jounin se encontró con los ojos de su alumno, quedó atrapada en los ojos espirales resultado de la unión del Sharingan y el Byakugan. Prácticamente al instante, la hermosa azabache cayó bajo el poder del Arma Definitiva, adquiriendo una postura rígida con los brazos a los costados y una sexy expresión neutra mientras sus ojos carmesí cambiaban gradualmente al espiral negro de fondo lavanda para replicar los orbes del chico…

\- Pero seguiremos… Es hora de mostrar nuestra valía- Dijo el rubio, usando un tono que no daba pie a la réplica

\- Seguiremos… Es hora de mostrar nuestra valía- Repitió la azabache, totalmente bajo el poder del Genin

\- Y a partir de ahora, yo daré las órdenes… Y tú obedecerás sin cuestionarme ni replicar a nada…-

\- Y a partir de ahora, tú darás las órdenes… Y yo obedeceré sin cuestionarte ni replicar a nada…-

Tazuna miraba intimidado cómo el chico convencía a su líder de continuar y prácticamente se convertía en líder de facto del Equipo 7. Por un momento pensó que sería una mejor idea probar en otra aldea, ya que tenía un mal presentimiento… Pero dejó pasar ese incómodo sentimiento, ya que no había tiempo que perder en su labor de crear el puente, así que todo y la escalofriante actuación del rubio, decidió que si al final la misión de escolta continuaba, lo demás no importaba.

\- Vámonos, todavía falta para llegar- Naruto cerró los ojos y pronto Kurenai recuperó el sentido, si bien bajo las condicionantes grabadas a fuego en lo más profundo de su cerebro

\- Como digas, Naruto-kun- Replicó solemne la Jounin mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad

\- Me debes una, viejo- Murmuró serio el chico, adelantándose al constructor para tomar el lugar al frente de la formación

"Kurenai-sensei está a un paso más de convertirse en nuestra compañera esclava" La Hyuga sonrió suavemente "Sólo le falta un pequeño empujón… Y yo estaré encantada de dárselo"

"Pronto Kurenai-sensei se unirá a nosotras para adorar a nuestro amado amo" La Uchiha replicó el gesto de su compañera "Y creo que Hima está pensando lo mismo que yo…"

Ambas Genin se voltearon a ver para sonreírse en complicidad mientras reanudaban la marcha flanqueando al constructor, la azabache a la derecha y la peliazul a la izquierda, en tanto que la Yuuhi y las mascotas Ninja se colocaban en la retaguardia de la formación, continuando con su todavía larga jornada hacia Nami…

…

Era un departamento bien acondicionado, con varios detalles en rojo carmesí, como los suaves muebles y las cortinas. Además, su decoración tenía un toque exótico, ajeno a la cultura Shinobi. Por fuera, parecía uno más de los departamentos de interés social de la aldea Ninja de la Nación del Fuego…

En ese lugar se encontraba una preciosa mujer de piel morena, enormes ojos azules que parecía zafiros debido a su exótica belleza y una esponjosa cabellera rosada que llevaba atada en una coleta alta. Vestía un atuendo sumamente provocativo, consistente en zapatillas de piso con gemas cercanas a las puntas, una entallada braga, sostén ajustado, guanteletes con iguales a las del calzado incrustadas en la zona del dorso, un collar con una gema igual y aretes consistentes en las mismas redondeadas joyas, acompañado todo por un velo largo, rosado y mullido alrededor de los brazos. Sus espectaculares medidas 93-57-93 eran evidentes gracias a su poca vestimenta y estaban perfectamente distribuidos en su esbeltos 1.60 metros.

\- Gracias por tu visita, querido… Vuelve pronto-

\- Claro que volveré pronto, preciosa…-

Entonces la hermosa mujer cerró la puerta de su hogar tras dejar ir al amante en turno, un Jounin del departamento de inteligencia de la aldea…

O al menos esa era la fachada.

\- Otro día sin resultados positivos…- Dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los esponjados y suaves asientos -Investigar sobre la desaparición de Yoruichi-san y Mila-san es bastante complejo… Sin embargo, nada es imposible para la talentosa y hermosa Caldina-

La exuberante mujer de rasgos exóticos, se colocó una bata de baño color rosa y tomó asiento en el sofá más amplio del lugar, para luego sujetar un pergamino al otro lado del amplio mueble con el fin de repasar la información más reciente que había recibido desde Kumo…

 _Konoha insiste en que nosotros escondemos a Hanabi Hyuga… Pero la realidad es que sólo usan eso de pretexto para no tener que responder por el secuestro de Yoruichi, Mila y Shizuka. El paradero de las tres, así como de la escolta que las acompañaba, es desconocido fuera de un único sobreviviente que mencionó algo sobre el Yondaime Hokage…_

 _Tu misión esta vez, será investigar y recopilar toda la información posible sobre ese suceso, ya que a pesar de lo que supuestamente se sabe sobre el asunto del Kyuubi en Konoha hace 13 años, ese ANBU superviviente relató que se enfrentó al Rasengan y al Hiraishin no Jutsu. Ciertamente el Rasengan también es dominado por el Sannin Jiraiya, pero el Hiraishin no Jutsu sólo se le conoció al supuestamente finado Yondaime Hokage y tanto el relato como las pruebas posteriores realizadas por el forense, confirman la versión._

 _Es de extrema importancia cualquier información que puedas obtener sobre la situación de Mila y Yoruichi, ya que en las misiones de exploración, no hemos encontrado rastro alguno ya sea de ellas o sus cuerpos…_

 _No importa el coste, pero debemos encontrarlas porque estoy seguro que deben estar prisioneras en Konoha. Si logras confirmar que el Yondaime Hokage sigue con vida, te duplicaré la paga… Pero si encuentras señales de Mila y Yoruichi, el pago será cuatro veces más que la misión original y no creo que deba mencionar que las cifras son acumulables. No quiero más fallos y al igual que para ti, la investigación sobre el paradero de Yoruichi y Mila será prioridad máxima para los otros espías…_

 _Raikage._

\- Hm…- La bella pelirrosa frunció el ceño -Todavía no puedo creer que el Yondaime Hokage se encuentre vivo…- Súbitamente se formó una sonrisa alegre en su rostro -Pero si encuentro información de todo… ¡Voy a ganar una gran suma de dinero!-

Debido a su fama como escort, Caldina era ampliamente recomendada en los círculos importantes de la estructura Ninja de Konoha. Integrantes del departamento de información, del forense e incluso ANBU…

Los encantos de Caldina eran como un fruto prohibido al que nadie podía resistirse.

Su estrategia era usar un Genjutsu audiovisual sumamente potente, con el que tomaba control de los sentidos de su víctima y en el caso de aquellos hombres en busca de sexo pagado, los estimulaba más allá de sus límites sin tocarlos siquiera para llevarlos a un orgasmo sumamente poderoso que desde la primera vez provocaba adicción en ellos y los hacían buscar periódicamente a la hermosa mujer, que prácticamente se daba un día de campo para obtener la mayor información posible.

Esos ingenuos Ninja creían que tenían el mejor sexo pagado del mundo con una escort de lujo que los llevaba al éxtasis con sus atenciones, pero la realidad era que se aprovechaba de ellos para controlarlos y sacarles prácticamente toda la información que pudiera serle útil, para luego encima, dejarlos sin dinero, ya que totalmente enviciados, sus víctimas pagaban las cifras que ella pidiera para aquellas sesiones privadas…

Debido a su método sumamente discreto, era de las mejores espías que Kumo tenía a su disposición, ya que sus ilusiones no dejaban rastro alguno de Chakra que pudiera ser rastreado en sus víctimas y por ende, era prácticamente imposible que alguien se percatara de la tremenda fuga de información producto de su trabajo.

Y obviamente desconocida para la inmensa mayoría de la plantilla Ninja de Kumo por su naturaleza como infiltrada, Caldina era de las mejores espías a disposición del Raikage…

\- Bien… Entonces manos a la obra- Su bella sonrisa se tornó perversa cuando escuchó el timbre del departamento, por lo que se puso de pie y se dispuso a recibir a su nueva fuente de información -Hola, querido…-

…

El Equipo 7 continuaba con su viaje hacia Nami…

Su formación había cambiado y ahora era Tsume la que encabezaba la marcha con Yoruichi sobre su lomo. Tras las mascotas Ninja, Sarada y Himawari flanqueaban al constructor de puentes a la izquierda y derecha respectivamente, mientras que Kurenai caminaba tras Tazuna y finalmente Naruto se encontraba al final de la formación, revisando el área con ayuda de su poder visual.

\- ¡Atentas!- El rubio se detuvo en seco, llamando la atención de su Sensei y sus compañeras

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Cuestiono con evidente preocupación la Jounin, sujetando firme un Kunai con su mano derecha.

La respuesta llegó para la azabache cuando el rubio saltó para empujarla y enviarla un par de metros lejos, cayendo pesadamente al suelo. Se reincorporó de inmediato para observar cómo en el sitio donde se encontraba un par de segundos atrás, yacían dos espadas clavadas en el suelo, con la peculiaridad de que tenían dos protuberancias puntiagudas, una cerca del mango y otra cerca de la punta de la hojas, justo delante del constructor, que cayó de sentón al suelo, mirando visiblemente asustado los objetos…

Pronto, sobre las puntas de los mangos de aquellas armas se encontraba de pie una mujer ataviada con el uniforme estándar de la aldea Ninja de Kiri, el cual consistía en unos pantalones holgados de color negro, calentadores de pies, protectores en los brazos y camisa holgada a rayas, de tono grisáceo. Tenía la tez pálida, largo cabello rojo de tono opaco y ojos negros de mirada afilada. Usaba la banda de Kiri y a los costados de su cabeza usaba un complemento de tela en el mismo color de su cabellera. Su dentada sonrisa lucía confiada mientras miraba al sorprendido Tazuna, que se mantenía desconcertado por la súbita aparición de esa nueva enemiga, que a pesar de apenas llegar a los 1.55 m, lucía realmente intimidante.

\- Así que tú eres el viejo que Gatou quiere ver muerto…- La Kunoichi suavizó su expresión mientras con su pie derecho, levantaba una de las espadas -Nada personal…- Tomó su arma en el aire -¡Ahora muere!- Lanzó un tajo vertical al tiempo que la hoja de la espada se veía rodeada de Chakra Raiton

\- ¡Kinton: Kongousa (Elemento Metal: Cadena de Adamantino)…!-

Con una muestra de su gran precisión y agilidad, el rubio pudo lanzar la cadena característica del Kekkei Genkai del Clan Uzumaki para sujetar el brazo izquierdo de la nueva enemiga y jalarla para provocar que errara el ataque, obligándola también a saltar al suelo para recuperar estabilidad.

\- ¡Buen movimiento, enano!- Exclamó la recién llegada, sonriéndole desafiante al rubio mientras Kurenai, Sarada, Himawari y las mascotas se ponían en guardia

\- G-Gracias…- Tazuna corrió precipitadamente para colocarse detrás del Uzumaki, siendo seguido de inmediato por las Genin para protegerlo en tanto que la Jounin flanqueó a su estudiante y tanto Neko como Inu se posaban a cierta distancia de los costados de la enemiga, con el fin de evitar que escapara

\- ¡Te conozco!- Exclamó la Jounin -Tú eres Ameyuri Ringo, desertora de la aldea de Kiri e integrante de los Shinobigatana Shichinin Shuu (Siete Espadachines Ninja de la Niebla) y dueñas de las Kiba (Colmillos), unas de las afamadas espadas de Kiri…-

\- Vaya, veo que mi reputación me precede- Replicó la espadachín al tiempo que levantaba su arma con intensión de cortar la cadena con su arma rodeada de Chakra eléctrico -Hm- Su sonrisa dentada se hizo más larga al tiempo que lanzaba el corte para romper la cadena que la sujetaba

\- No me subestimes…- El Arma Definitiva disipó su Kekkei Genkai en el último momento, justo cuando la hoja de la espada estuvo a prácticamente nada de contactarla

\- ¡Eres listo, enano!- Ameyuri cerró los ojos por un momento -Yo iba a freírte con mi Chakra Raiton, pero te diste cuenta a tiempo…- Tomó su otra espada aprovechando el momento de la aparente pausa -¡Igual voy a hacerlos pedazos!- Empuñó sus dos espadas, una en cada mano, cruzándolas delante de su rostro

\- ¡No te lo permitiré!- Exclamó la Jounin, empuñando con fiereza dos Kunai

\- ¡Alto!- El rubio volteó a ver a la azabache -Yo pelearé con ella hasta que indique lo contrario-

\- Pe-Pero…- Musitaba confundida Kurenai

\- Es una orden- Tras esas palabras, la teóricamente líder del Equipo 7, adoptó una postura defensiva sin réplica alguna

\- Entendido…-

\- Vaya, así que tú eres el líder- Ameyuri mostró sus dientes, sin dejar de sonreír -Esto será interesante-

\- Hm- El chico esbozó una sonrisa perversa -No te vayas a confiar… ¡Kinton: Tanya (Elemento Metal: Herrería)!-

Ante la expectativa de la pelirroja, el rubio chocó sus manos delante de su rostro y luego, de la palma de su mano izquierda, gradualmente fue creando un báculo, el cual jaló paulatinamente con su mano derecha, logrando un efecto como si el arma emergiera de su extremidad. Finalmente, cuando terminó de surgir, se reveló que en realidad había creado una lanza de Chakra Kinton, la cual medía por lo menos 1.80 m, la cual tenía punta triangular con los vértices alagados y comenzó a girar sobre su cabeza para luego tomarla con firmeza usando ambas manos y finalmente orientar la punta hacia su oponente.

-¡ Wuau!- La Kunoichi de Kiri se permitió mostrarse genuinamente sorprendida -Eso fue genial, mocoso… Aunque no tanto como para que te perdone la vida-

\- Ya veremos si tendrás la oportunidad de perdonarme la vida o no…- Ambos contendientes endurecieron la mirada

\- ¡Raitou Jutsu: Rakurai (Técnica de la Espada Relámpago: Rayo)!- Exclamó Ameyuri al tiempo el cruzaba sus armas sobre su cabeza.

Sorpresivamente el cielo se tornó nublado en cuestión de segundos al tiempo que la espadachín produjo una corriente de Chakra Raiton, que primero se manifestó en sus armas para luego convertirse en un pequeño rayo que se elevó a las nubes y luego regresó de las formaciones de agua en forma de un relámpago considerable, el cual se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el Uzumaki.

Ameyuri sonreía confiada, creyendo que la victoria era suya…

Sin embargo, mostró sorpresa en su semblante de un instante a otro al ver que el chico, con gran habilidad, orientó la punta de su lanza hacia abajo y la clavó en el suelo en cuestión de segundos, con lo que el arma recibió de llegó el impacto del relámpago, actuando como pararrayos y disipando la corriente eléctrica en el suelo, que tras mostrar unas manifestaciones eléctricas, permaneció como si nada hubiera sucedido.

\- Desde que atacaste al anciano, mostraste tu Chakra Raiton como carta principal… A partir de eso, es relativamente sencillo saber cómo vas a proceder y no es la primera vez que enfrento a una usuaria de ese tipo de Chakra…- Volteó a ver de reojo a Neko-chan, quien permanecía expectante, por si era necesario que actuara

\- Maldito enano- La pelirroja endureció la mirada, adoptando una expresión seria por primera vez -Se acabaron los juegos…- Instintivamente, Sarada y Himawari activaron sus poderes oculares para cualquier eventualidad ante la nueva actitud de su enemiga

"Al parecer ahora sí va en serio" Pensó el chico, sacando su arma del suelo y volviéndola a tomar con amabas manos, listo para cualquier eventualidad

\- ¡Prepárate!- Exclamó la espadachín al tiempo que posó las espadas a los costados de su cuerpo, sin soltarla -¡Raiton: Bakurai (Elemento Rayo: Carga Profunda)!-

Ameyuri se envolvió en una visible corriente de Chakra Raiton y luego cruzó nuevamente las espadas delante de su rostro para lanzarse a una velocidad sorprendente hacia el frente con la clara intensión de impactar directamente al Uzumaki, quien activó de inmediato sus ojos espirales para poder analizar los movimientos de la Kunoichi, sorprendiéndose al instante, ya que no había truco alguno, realmente era una carga corporal de Raiton a toda velocidad con la clara intensión de impactarlo directamente.

\- ¡Muere!- Exclamó la pelirroja ante el inminente impacto con su enemigo.

El rubio reaccionó de forma sorprendente. Clavó su lanza en el suelo como si fuera una garrocha y saltó justo en el momento en que Ameyuri estaba a segundos de impactarlo. Soltó el arma en el último momento impulsándose hacia delante, evadiendo espectacularmente la embestida que destrozaba la lanza de Chakra Kinton con abrumadora facilidad en forma de cientos de astillas de metal que salieron volando en todas direcciones.

\- Eso fue peligroso…- Murmuró el rubio, cayendo de pie mientras el Raiton alrededor de su enemiga se disipara y ésta se diera media vuelta para encararlo directamente

\- Tienes talento, enano- La mujer pálida sonrió visiblemente, mostrando sus intimidantes dientes afilados -Eres carne fresca y sumamente apetitosa, esto realmente se pone muy interesante… Tiene tiempo desde la última vez que me divertí cazando-

"Hm…" El rubio esbozó su sutil y característica sonrisa sombría "Es cierto… Desde la batalla con Yoruichi no he combatido de verdad…"

El rubio disfrutaba enormemente cuando derrotaba a Ninja poderosas, como el caso de Koharu y Yoruichi…

Y si bien ya había pasado un tiempo considerable, la deliciosa sensación de robarles la vida lentamente a aquellos estúpidos que lo habían secuestrado antes de mostrar su verdadera cara, siempre estaba presente. Ese estímulo de saberse con el control de la vida de los demás, el cual se acentuó cuando despertó el poder para controlar por completo la vida de sus víctimas, fue algo que simplemente lo corrompió y lo hizo desear controlar el destino no sólo de las preciosas y diversas mujer que iban cayendo en sus garras, sino del mundo entero.

\- Creo que llegó la hora de ponernos serios… ¿Verdad?- Ante la expectación de Ameyuri, de las palmas de las manos del rubio surgieron aquellas estacas de huesos

\- Veamos qué ofreces… Las Raitou (Espadas Relámpagos) son espadas capaces de cortar prácticamente lo que sea, así que si eres un chiquillo mediocre, puedes darte por muerto… ¡Demuéstrame que eres una presa apetitosa!- Las espadas reaccionaron a la exclamación de su portadora, emanando un ostentoso Chakra eléctrico

\- Ya veremos quién es la presa… ¡Raiton: Nairyuu (Elemento Rayo: Flujo Interno)!- El cuerpo del Arma Definitiva se vio rodeado de un sutil y uniforme flujo de Chakra de naturaleza Rayo.

Los dos combatientes se lanzaron directamente al frente ante la expectación de Kurenai y Tazuna. Himawari y Sarada estaban atentas ante cualquier señal que pudiera dar su amo para intervenir mientras que Yoruichi y Tsume en sus formas animales sólo esperaban el menor indicativo de su propietario para lanzarse también al combate.

El choque fue intenso…

Las armas de Shikotsumyaku de Naruto, rodeadas por aquél halo de Raiton, pudieron contener el peligroso filo de las espadas de Ameyuri potenciado por la feroz corriente eléctrica que las rodeaba. Pronto estuvieron enfrascados en un feroz duelo de fuerza sumamente parejo, con el rubio conteniendo con las estacas de hueso delante de su rostro el doble corte que la pelirroja intentaba asestar en su cuerpos. Luciendo feroces expresiones, ambos parecían dar todo de sí.

\- ¡Buen bloqueo, enano!- La espadachín trataba de aumentar su presión para aplastar a Naruto contra el suelo, pero parecían estar equilibrados en fuerza

\- Para tu apariencia, eres fuerte…- El Genin intentó lanzarle una patada baja a Ameyuri, que dio un salto para evadir el ataque y contraatacar con un puntapié directo al pecho de su enemigo, que salió proyectado hacia atrás

\- Tú tampoco lo haces mal, chiquillo- La mujer cayó suavemente de pie e inmediatamente se lanzó al frente para darle el golpe de gracia al chico

\- ¡Pero puedo hacerlo mejor!- Naruto clavó sus armas orgánicas en el suelo para detenerse de golpe y lanzarle una patada justo a la barbilla de la Kunoichi, deteniéndola en seco y regresándola un par de metros de hacia su espalda, para luego posar sus pies en el suelo y reincorporarse tras sacar sus estacas de la tierra

\- Bien jugado…- Murmuró Ameyuri al tiempo que se ponía de pie con las Kiba perdiendo el Chakra Raiton que aumentaba su capacidad de corte.

Los dos contrincantes se dieron cuenta de que no había mucha diferencia en su agilidad. Tomando una pausa para analizarse con la mirada, Naruto y Ameyuri pensaban que su enemigo había rebasado sus expectativas…

Para la Kunoichi de Kiri, resultaba sorpresivo que un niño tuviera ese nivel para su edad y más aún, que tuviera acceso tanto a esos extraños ojos que podían analizar sus movimientos así como al Kekkei Genkai del Clan Kaguya. Para ella era muy familiar el Shikotsumyaku, ya que ella participó en la represión de la revuelta de los Kaguya junto a varios de sus compañeros de los Espadachines de la Niebla y acabó con bastantes de esos fenómenos enloquecidos por su sed de sangre. No parecía ser un Kaguya por la falta de las bolsas bajo los ojos que caracterizaban a los integrantes de ese clan o esas marcas en la frente que se hacían con metal al rojo vivo…

El Arma Definitiva, por otro lado, podían sentir dentro de esa mujer un pulso vital como el que caracterizaba a los Uzumaki, aunque incluso más diluido que el percibía en Chouchou, que de por sí tenía la sangre Uzumaki diluida. Ciertamente debía tener una fuerza vital enorme como para ser tan rápida al punto de que podía ver sus movimientos gracias a sus privilegiados ojos y la fuerza física que poseía independientemente de su complexión física en teoría frágil y delicada. Su físico era radicalmente distinto al de Mila, pero ciertamente la diferencia entre la potencia y fuerza de ambas era muy pequeña. No parecía tener algún poder especial fuera de una posible descendencia Uzumaki en su sangre como hacía notar su cabello rojo, aunque lejana, posiblemente su bisabuela podría ser una Uzumaki pura, pero no más allá…

"Creo que llegó la hora de acabar con él, ya que parece tener mucho mayor capacidad de la que muestra… No me gustaría llevarme una sorpresa desagradable si la pelea se alarga más de lo necesario" Ameyuri entrecerró los ojos y luego orientó su mirada fugazmente hacia el bosque para luego enfocarse nuevamente en el chico, quien a su vez la miraba fijamente con esos extraños ojos espirales

"Por fin alguien tiene el suficiente cerebro como para no subestimarme desde el comienzo del combate…" La mirada zafiro se endureció visiblemente "Si llegara a escapar, podría ser peligroso para mí" Miraba analítico a su enemiga, sabiendo que por el momento, sería riesgoso tratar de dominarla con sus ojos sin exponerse.

Ameyuri tomó con firmeza sus armas, activando nuevamente su Raiton en ellas, con la diferencia de que su Chakra no se manifestó de forma descontrolada, sino con un fino halo a su alrededor, parecido a lo que había Naruto previamente. El Uzumaki, por su parte, giró violentamente sus muñecas para partir sus armas orgánicas y empuñarlas posteriormente como si fuera espadas, de forma parecida a como lo hacía su enemiga.

"Hm…" La pelirroja sonrió sutilmente, sin enseñar los dientes "Veo que llegamos a la misma conclusión"

"Velocidad o suerte…" El rubio replicó el gesto "Eso lo decidirá todo"

Ante la expectativa de la Kunoichi de Konoha y el viejo constructor, se formó un silencio sepulcral en el campo de batalla…

Y de un momento a otro, los dos oponentes se lanzaron forma directa hacia el frente a gran velocidad. Ameyuri lanzó el primer corte con la espada que empuñaba en la mano derecha con la clara intensión de decapitarlo, pero Naruto logró contener el golpe con su estaca izquierda. El Raiton en ambas armas se neutralizó entre sí, provocando un choque convencional en las armas que liberó varios chispazos por el lugar. Entonces, los ojos de los dos combatientes se entrecerraron con fría convicción y al instante los dos se apuñalaron en el torso con las armas que estaban libres.

La Kiba de la Ringo emergió de la espada del Uzumaki, en el costado derecho de su cuerpo, debajo del omóplato, mientras que la estaca de Shikotsumyaku del rubio salió por la parte central del cuerpo de la pelirroja, descentrada de lo que sería el ombligo por apenas centímetros… Ante la expectación de las Kunoichi del Equipo 7, Naruto y Ameyuri cayeron de espalda al suelo.

\- Kh…- La Kunoichi de Kiri apretaba los dientes por el dolor de la estaca invadiendo su cuerpo -B-Bien jugado, enano-

\- Y… Lo que falta…- Murmuró débilmente el Genin de Konoha -A-Ahora…-

A pesar de su precario estado, Ameyuri se mostró desconcertada, ya a pesar de su estado, pudo ver cómo las jóvenes Genin sacaban Kunai de entre sus ropas y se disponían a rematarla, corriendo a gran velocidad hacia ella. Por instinto, Kurenai y las mascotas se quedaron cerca del constructor ante cualquier imprevisto, que pronto se hizo presente como una misteriosa neblina que poco a poco fue invadiendo el campo de batalla…

Sarada y Himawari se detuvieron en seco de la intensión inicial de rematar a la pelirroja, enfocándose en dirigirse a su amo para protegerlo ante el imprevisto acontecimiento, colocándose delante del rubio y utilizando sus poderes visuales para intentar ver a través de la misteriosa niebla, dándose cuenta de que en realidad era producto de algún Jutsu, ya que la Uchiha a través del Sharingan, fue capaz de percatarse del Chakra presente en aquella neblina. Entonces, la Hyuga enfocó su visión del Byakugan por todo el lugar para encontrar la fuente de ese Chakra, apareciendo de forma sorpresiva a la Kunoichi de Kiri una persona enmascarada, vestida con kimono verde a las rodillas, bajo el cual llevaba un traje marrón ajustado de mangas largas y alrededor de su cintura una faja. El pelo, lo tenía largo y recogido con un sujetador blanco, mientras que dos mechones de su cabello caen sueltos enmarcando su rostro, sujetos en los extremos.

\- Je…- Ameyuri sonrió suavemente -La próxima vez… Vendré por mi espada…- Susurró débilmente mientras aquella persona que aparentaba la misma estatura de Sarada y Himawari, la levantaba fácilmente en brazos y desaparecía en un remolino de hojas

\- ¡Naruto…!-

Kurenai corrió hacia su estudiante al tiempo que la niebla se disipaba rápidamente, observando realmente horrorizada la terrible herida que tenía y notando también cómo debajo del Genin iba creciendo un charco de sangre. Sarada y Himawari permanecían atentas por si aquél enmascarado atacaba por sorpresa sin desactivar sus Doujutsu, mientras que Yoruichi y Tsume estaban cerca del horrorizado Tazuna, que ya daba al rubio por muerto ante la terrible herida.

\- ¡Naruto!- La Sensei lloraba a lágrima viva, arrodillada junto a la cabeza de su estudiante para colocarlo en su regazo -¡Resiste! ¡Pronto te atenderemos!-

\- Eso…- El rubio sonrió suavemente -No será… Necesario-

La Jounin pasó del llanto a la sorpresa al ver cómo el Genin tomaba la Kiba con su mano derecha sin importar que la misma se cortara también y sin más, se arrancó el arma violentamente para dejarla a su costado, provocando que la hemorragia en su pecho aumentara… Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, el flujo de sangre comenzó a disminuir hasta detenerse. La herida que cruzaba su cuerpo comenzó a cerrarse poco a poco ante la mirada atónita de la azabache. Kurenai quedó atónita cuando la profunda lesión terminó por cerrarse y segundos después el Uzumaki se reincorporaba por sí mismo como si nada hubiera sucedido.

"Esto de tener totalmente bajo mi control el Chakra del Kyuubi me permite usar su factor de recuperación del zorro con total libertad…" El chico sonrió suavemente, pasando su mano lastimada débilmente por donde antes estaba la herida, la cual comenzó a sanar rápidamente también

\- Amo… ¿Se encuentra bien?- Preguntó expectante la peliazul, acercándose al brazo de su dueño mientras sus ojos volvían a ser azules

\- No es nada de cuidado- Replicó Naruto, abrazando posesivamente a su media hermana por la cintura con su brazo izquierdo

\- ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por usted?- Preguntó la pelinegra menor con expectación, dándose cuenta de que por el momento, el peligro había pasado

\- No… Por ahora sólo podemos continuar con la misión- Contestó el Arma definitiva, sujetando de forma sugestiva a la Uchiha con su brazo libre.

En un estado de marcada incredulidad, la Yuuhi miraba sus ensangrentadas manos. No podía creer cómo su alumno se había recuperado de semejante herida con esa irreal facilidad. Creía que por más esfuerzo que hiciera, no podría llevarlo a tiempo a algún lugar para que lo auxiliaran, pero sin necesidad de ayuda alguna, Naruto ya estaba de pie. Por primera vez, mirándolo con esa actitud dominante en la que tomaba a sus compañeras Genin sin pudor alguno de forma posesiva y mostrándose imponente, auténticamente como su dueño, mientras ella estaba arrodillada delante de él, hizo que por primera vez realmente observaba al chico como alguien enorme y ella se sentía más y más pequeña, irremediablemente atraída hacia él…

\- Vámonos, Kurenai-sensei… Debemos llegar a Nami- Las palabras del chico la sacaron de su ensimismamiento

\- E-Entendido…- Murmuró la Jounin, confundida por las sensaciones alborotadas en su interior.

La formación cambió, con el rubio y sus compañeras de equipo al frente mientras la azabache mayor los seguía como idiotizada, como si ese fuera su lugar, siguiendo al Uzumaki mansamente. Al final el todavía incrédulo Tazuna era flanqueado por las mascotas. Neko permanecía en alerta total con cada paso que daba, mientras que Inu llevaba el arma de Ameyuri Ringo en sus fauces, sabiendo que aquella Ninja volvería tarde o temprano por su arma tras ser auxiliada por aquél enmascarado que evidentemente se trataba de su aliado.

El constructor de puentes no se atrevió a pronunciar palabra alguna tras aquella intensa y breve pelea Ninja de tan alto nivel. Todo había sido desconcertante para él desde el momento en que el chiquillo persuadió a la líder del Equipo a proseguir con la misión a pesar de la dificultad que representaba, como si tuviera algún interés en particular más allá de su orgullo como Shinobi. Posteriormente, se sorprendió bastante con el elevado nivel que había demostrado durante el enfrentamiento con aquella asesina que había sido enviada por Gatou y finalmente quedó atónito con esa capacidad sobrehumana de recuperación ante una herida que fácilmente hubiera acabado con la vida de cualquier Ninja ordinario…

Una voz en su interior pedía a gritos que mejor buscara en otra aldea alguna escolta, porque ese niño era sutilmente siniestro y parecía esconder varias cosas. Sin embargo, el anciano prefirió hacerle caso a su razón, continuando en silencio el camino a su hogar, ya que no tendría los fondos suficientes para proseguir con la construcción del puente si viajaba en busca de nueva protección.

Así que, desoyendo su instinto, Tazuna siguió la ruta hacia Nami…

…

\- Kh… E-Eso… Eso duele…-

\- No se preocupe, Ringo-sama… Pronto estará bien…-

Ameyuri Ringo estaba siendo cuidadosamente atendida por aquella persona enmascarada que la había auxiliado justo antes de que las dos chiquillas de la guardia del tal Tazuna la remataran…

La pelirroja estaba descubierta de su abdomen perfectamente tonificado, recibiendo la atención médica necesaria y consistente en una gasa colocada tras varios puntos de sutura en la parte frontal y un compuesto de varias hierbas medicinales en la parte posterior. Las quejas de la espadachín se debían a que la venda que recorría todo su torso debía estar bien sujetada para prevenir que los puntos se abrieran y que la medicina herbal trabajara bien.

\- Te debo una… Haku…- Sonrió débilmente Ameyuri, con los ojos cerrados.

El sujeto ya no portaba máscara, revelando a un joven chico de apariencia andrógina, de rasgos finos y femeninos, además de voz delicada con ojos marrones que al ser bastante expresivos, dejaban notar la preocupación que tenía por la Kunoichi pelirroja y portaba la Raitou (Espada Relámpago) que había podido llevarse, en la espalda. Finalmente, Ameyuri esbozó brevemente un rictus de dolor cuando la venda recibió el último apretón y finalmente fue sujeta a su cuerpo con cinta adhesiva.

\- No es nada, Ringo-sama…- Replicó el chico suavemente, con una bella sonrisa -Usted me salvó cuando quedé solo en el mundo y ahora estoy más que dispuesto a ser su fiel herramienta por el resto de mi vida….-

\- Eres una lindura, Haku…- Murmuró todavía débil la Ringo -Ahora… Llévame al escondite… Necesito descansar-

\- Como diga, Ringo-sama- El chico que aparentaba la misma edad de Naruto, Sarada y Himawari, tomó a la débil Kunoichi en brazos con gran facilidad en contraste con su apariencia femenina y comenzó a saltar por las ramas de los árboles para emprender el camino a su refugio en la zona

\- Por cierto…- Susurró la pelirroja

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó el chico sin detenerse

\- ¿C-Cuánto tardaré en sanar?-

\- Tardará alrededor de una semana en poder moverse, pero completamente tardará más tiempo…-

\- No importa… Con poder moverme, basta…- Ameyuri cerró los ojos -Debo recuperar mi Kiba…- Dijo en tono apenas audible para luego quedarse profundamente dormida

"No se preocupe, Ringo-sama…" El chico sonrió suavemente al ver a la pelirroja dormir bellamente en contraste con su ruda apariencia "Usted es todo mi mundo y como su fiel herramienta, yo la ayudaré a realizar su objetivo sin importar lo que me cueste…" Su mirada de un momento a otro se endureció notoriamente, dejando ver un profundo odio mientras apretaba los dientes "Ese miserable pagará por haber lastimado su precioso y delicado cuerpo, Ringo-sama… Personalmente me encargaré de enviarlo al infierno después de torturarlo y verlo retorcerse de agonía…"

…

A, era el líder de Kumo…

En teoría, su prioridad siempre debía ser la seguridad de su aldea. Sin embargo, desde el terrible día del fracaso acontecido en el intento de secuestrar a Hanabi Hyuga por su Byakugan con alto grado de pureza y el posterior reclamo por parte de Konoha sobre el atentado y la desaparición de sus seres queridos, su amada Yoruichi y su hermana de sangre Mila, sólo podía pensar en encontrarlas y llevarlas de regreso a casa.

Estaba seguro que las dos habían sido capturadas por la aldea Ninja de la Nación del Fuego y todo el conflicto internacional posterior que por apenas nada no había derivado en una guerra abierta era solamente una fachada para que Konoha pudiera usar a Yoruichi y Mila, ya fuera como mujeres de crianza forzada o para experimentos. Los temores se debían principalmente debido a que si él lo hacía, no descartaba que otras aldeas tuvieran las mismas prácticas…

Desde los tiempos del Sandaime Raikage, la Aldea Ninja de la Nación del Rayo ya cometía esos actos con el fin de obtener Kekkei Genkai poderosos para aumentar su potencial militar o con el fin de que su población se incrementara de cara a las guerras del futuro.

Y desde su escritorio, A, dirigía Kumo con su habitual dureza, como si nada hubiera pasado…

Pero la realidad era que no podía apartar de su mente la desaparición de las dos prominentes mujeres de su fuerza Ninja y eso sin contar el factor emocional. Mila y él crecieron juntos, desarrollando sus musculosos cuerpos de forma simultánea, compartiendo conocimiento cuando la castaña no estaba de mal humor. En cuanto a Yoruichi, simplemente era la mujer de su vida, la mujer con la que hubiera deseado tener a sus hijos, poderosos Ninja destinados a ser la élite.

Sin embargo, la dura realidad era que el paradero de ambas féminas era desconocido y su mente estaba totalmente enfocada en eso…

Ciertamente, la afamada espía Caldina en general era eficiente en su trabajo, ya que ella había conseguido buena parte de la información relacionada a los Hyuga para planear adecuadamente el golpe y buena parte de la postura diplomática del Sandaime Hokage también había llegado a él por toda la labor de información que hizo la hermosa pelirrosa. Sin embargo, la bella mujer era considerada prácticamente una mercenaria por los pocos que la conocían en Kumo, ya que era de las pocas Ninja que no se tragaba el discurso patriótico de su aldea y cobraba realmente caro por sus servicios como espía.

Pero eso no le interesaba a A. él estaba puesto a todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para descubrir la verdad y confirmar sus sospechas sobre el secuestro de Yoruichi y Mila a manos de las fuerzas de Konoha, además de la sensación de incertidumbre sobre la supuesta reaparición del Yondaime Hokage…

La verdad era que Minato Namikaze lo había humillado en varias ocasiones durante la Guerra Ninja. El Hiraishin no Jutsu le permitía al rubio Shinobi superar la velocidad que A podía conseguir por medio de la estimulación de su cuerpo con Chakra Raiton y así como a los demás contendientes en el conflicto, Minato había destrozado batallones enteros de sus Ninja sin recibir ni un rasguño.

Por más que quisiera negarlo, le preocupaba que el ataque del Kyuubi a Konoha, acontecido 13 años atrás, algo del conocimiento de todas las aldeas Ninja, no fuera más que un subterfugio para ocultar al poderoso Shinobi rubio y en caso de que estallara una Guerra Ninja nuevamente, emergiera de entre las sombras para guiar nuevamente a Konoha hacia la victoria…

\- Hola, A…- Un suave susurro interrumpió sus pensamientos.

El Raikage levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con la imagen de la mujer que estaba consciente, iba tras de él, Ryofu Housen…

Era una hermosa fémina entrada en los 30 años, cuyas medidas 91-58-90 estaban bien repartidas en sus 1.66 metros de altura, de tez bronceada y ojos esmeraldas, así como una cabellera verde que peinaba con dos coletas a los lados. Vestía un top amarillo sumamente ajustado que dejaba ver su trabajado abdomen y permitía el libre movimiento de su abundante delantera junto con un pantalón negro entallado en el cual se resaltaban sus tonificadas piernas al igual que su generosa retaguardia y calzaba sandalias Ninja del mismo tono oscuro. Lucía un pendiente dorado con forma de magatama en su oreja izquierda y usaba el protector de Kumo a manera de cinturón, con la placa al frente y portaba guanteletes rojos en las manos.

\- Ryofu…- Susurró el Yondaime Raikage con expectación

\- ¿Nada de Mila y Yoruichi aún?- Cuestionó seria la peliverde

\- No…- A endureció la mirada -Sin embargo, ya le encargué a Caldina que redoble esfuerzos para dar con ellas, estoy seguro de que deben estar prisioneras en Konoha-

\- Entiendo- La mujer sonrió suavemente, mientras se acercaba con andar insinuante hacia su líder -Sabes que si puedo ayudar en algo, lo haré… ¿Verdad?- Susurró una vez que se sentó en las piernas de A y lo abrazó del cuello

\- S-Sí… Lo sé- El Raikage se mantuvo serio e inmóvil

\- Muy bien…- Ryofu mordió el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de A y luego se levantó suavemente -Si necesitas algo, ya sabes dónde encontrarme…- Lentamente, moviendo seductoramente su cadena con cada paso, la peliverde dejó la oficina del Raikage

"Maldita sea…" A cerró los ojos mientras agachaba suavemente la cabeza "Ryofu no me lo está haciendo nada fácil" Su semblante se llenó de pesar "Yoruichi, juró que te encontraré a ti y a mi hermana y las traeré de regreso a su hogar…"

A sabía que la bella Kunoichi, especialista en Taijutsu y tal vez la más fuerte de las Ninja a su servicio, deseaba algo con él y si bien era realmente tentadora la idea de involucrarse con Ryofu Housen, ya que era una auténtica belleza de mujer, él deseaba que su amada Yoruichi regresara a cualquier costo y su objetivo más claro era el encontrarla a ella y a su hermana a como diera lugar…

…

Como últimamente lo hacía, Hitomi Hyuga miraba la inmensidad del cielo desde la entrada al Jardín Zen dentro del complejo Hyuga…

Sus ojos se mostraban cansados y simplemente veían esa enormidad con el fin de divagar y tratar de olvidar la terrible tragedia que había destrozado su vida. No podía creer la crueldad de Kumo por haberse robado a su adorada y hermosa Hanabi, mientras que encima de todo, tenían el cinismo de negarlo y encima indignarse porque supuestamente Konoha tenía aprisionadas a las dos mujeres que habían perpetrado ese terrible crimen…

Hiaishi estaba tomando una línea dura como líder de los Hyuga, buscando tener una posición poderosa para el clan, fuera de Konoha… Pero eso no le importaba a ella. De hecho, nada le importaba ya sin una pequeña adoración. Pasaba todo su tiempo mirando el inmenso vacío celeste sobre su cabeza sin algún otro interés, simplemente dejando esa posición para comer cuando no podía más con el hambre y para dormir. La relación con su esposo prácticamente había desaparecido y solamente dormían juntos, sin hablarse, cada uno concentrado en sus propias formas de sobrellevar el dolor de la pérdida…

Su enigmática belleza de largo cabello suelto en tono púrpura oscuro con dos mechones a los lados y piel nívea como la de su hija mayor, con sus ojos perlas carentes de emoción alguna…

\- ¿M-Madre…?- Hitomi volteó con desinterés hacia su hija Hinata, que lucía un kimono holgado al igual que ella, con la diferencia de que mientras la madre lo usaba en un tono blanco, la hija vestía uno violeta

\- Hinata…- Los ojos de la matriarca Hyuga se entristecieron visiblemente -No pude estar cuando más me necesitaste junto a ti, ni cuando Hanabi necesitaba que yo la salvara…- Se soltó a llorar, sin perder su triste expresión -Soy la peor de las madres…- Bajó la cabeza con evidente pesar

\- Madre…- La hermosa peliazul se sentó a la derecha de su progenitora mientras ambas regresan su mirada al cielo -Yo te amo y sé que Hanabi te ama también… Algún día estaremos juntas las tres y seremos muy felices-

\- Eso deseo con todo mi corazón, Hinata…- La cansada Hitomi recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su hija, cerrando los ojos suavemente, desahogándose por fin -Haría lo que fuera porque ese deseo se hiciera realidad…- Lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a surgir de sus ojos, recorriendo sus finas facciones

\- Lo sé, madre…- Susurró débilmente la madre de Himawari y Boruto, orientando su melancólica mirada hacia el cielo "Sólo espero que mi amado y adorado Naruto-kun, te permita reunirte con Hanabi pronto y así recuperes tu hermosa sonrisa… Esa sonrisa, digna de servirle a mi venerado amo…"

…

 **Notas**

La escuela de esclavas del Clan Uzumaki ha iniciado el ciclo escolar y pretendo que sea algo interesante, además de permitirme más el ahondar un poco en la educación que recibirá ésta segunda generación de esclavas, además de que darle su tiempo a las nuevas chicas y por qué no decirlo, desarrollar ciertos fetiches, je, je, je.

El Genjutsu sobre Kurenai implica órdenes claras y concretas, no aplica en temas como el control mental con las otras esclavas, como dije previamente, ella será diferente.

Sobre el asunto de Nami, será un arco argumental más largo que en el canon, ya que pienso desarrollar varias cosas en el lugar y como es evidente, he reemplazado a Zabuza con Ameyuri Ringo, ya que me gusta su diseño y también las Kiba para mí, tienen mayor potencial que la Kubikiribouchou al tener la capacidad de manejar Raiton, además de cierta implicaciones que son obvias…

Originalmente Ameyuri Ringo mide 1.43 m, pero modifiqué su altura puesto que se me hizo bastante extraño, así que le sumé un poco para emparejarla hasta cierto punto y si bien respetar que es bastante bajita, no exagerar tanto.

En el manga se les llama indistintamente Raitou o Kiba a las espadas de Ameyuri, así que espero esa regla no escrita y hago lo mismo.

El factor de curación del rubio en la historia se ve potenciado porque tiene control total y absoluto sobre el Chakra del Kyuubi y puede usarlo a plenitud, además de que los efectos secundarios de esto, lo que se mostró en el canon, son negados por el material genético privilegiado del Uzumaki, principalmente la sangre Senju y la sangre Uzumaki como tal.

Sobre Haku, bien, en capítulos previos había dicho que no soy partidario del FemHaku, más que nada porque lo asocio con lo crossdresser y la verdad, no me gustan ese tipo de cosas. Aparte, si bien mantiene su imagen andrógina, es más que nada por la dinámica que tendrá en su relación con Ameyuri.

De las apariciones de nuevos personajes, Caldina es del anime/manga Magic Knight Rayearth. Puede verse su naturaleza codiciosa y su aire ecchi (para sus tiempos) a plenitud en el capítulo 13 del mencionado anime y en cuanto a Ryofu Housen, ella es un personaje de Ikkitousen, para más referencias se puede ver el anime en la saga Great Guardians y sobra explicar la naturaleza del mencionado anime.


	22. XXI: Mascarada

**Uzumaki's Strongest Weapon**

…

Como siempre, los reviews:

 **flaco98:** Pues mira, Gatou tendrá un papel específico, pero Naruto no tomará los negocios del mafioso. Y si, Kurenai ya está al borde del abismo, sólo le falta un último empujoncito para caer.

 **OTAKUFire:** Kurenai está a punto de caer y la verdad, tampoco estuve convencido de esa parte, pero como he dicho previamente, a veces prefiero que la historia siga avanzando a detenerme por cosas que no me convencen del todo. Sobre lo de la aldea de Shizuna, la verdad no creo usar la idea porque no me gusta el filler en general, salvo excepciones muy específicas como Shion y la mesera que recibió a Jiraiya en Amegakure, por ejemplo.

 **xXm3ch3Xx:** Sí… Ameyuri tiene la sangre diluida al igual que Chouchou, próximamente abordaré su historia para el fic y los movimientos Hyuga serán complejos y en ciertos momentos, difíciles de interpretar. Sobre Haku, ya tengo planes para él, pero prefiero desarrollarlo con el pasar de la historia.

 **sesshoxcris:** Tengo eso en mente y llegado el momento, durante cierto tiempo así será con cierta chica.

 **x29:** En cuanto a Ameyuri, la elegí porque realmente en el manga apenas la mencionan y lo del anime no me convenció para nada y como bien dices, es un personaje poco utilizado, lo que permite jugar un poco más con ella. Sobre Haku, tengo ciertas ideas a futuro con él y para realizarlas, necesito que a pesar de su aspecto sea hombre. Sobre la escuela de esclavas, planeo usarla para explicar en parte los fetiches que habrá en el fic, no pienso asimismo, usar temas que a mí no me agraden y conforme se desarrolle el concepto lo explicaré a detalle. Sobre Caldina, en verdad me encanta y tarde o temprano se terminará encontrando con el rubio, entonces las cosas se pondrán intensas. Sobre el incesto en el hentai, por lo prohibido me fascina, pero no sale de la ficción y particularmente, el binomio madre e hija me encanta, je, je, je. Hiashi está concentrado en varias cosas, aunque el descuido para con Hitomi es en parte adrede por la culpa de perder a Hanabi. Sobre A, lo pongo más emotivo que en el canon por el hecho de que acá los problemas emocionales son más complejos y su apego a Yoruichi es enorme.

 **Loquin:** Gracias :)

 **daniel2610994:** La historia de Ameyuri y Haku será dolorosa para el chico hielo cuando llegue el momento, je, je, je. Llegará el tiempo en que A se dé cuenta de lo que está asechándolo, cuando sea demasiado tarde para reaccionar y mucho menos contraatacar, jo, jo, jo. Sólo envía a sus Kunoichi al matadero.

 **nadaoriginal:** Ringo es un personaje interesante que como generalmente pasó, Kishimoto no explotó como debería y la escuela de zorras llegará a ser muy interesante, pero de momento tiempo al tiempo, je, je, je.

 **trollmemex:** Gracias :)

 **Silvers D Hei (19):** Agradezco tus palabras, más porque leo tu fic "Lujuria en la Hoja" y me gustan bastante tus lemon.

 **Alex-Flyppy (19):** No te preocupes, aunque sea tarde, me gusta mucho leer tus reviews. Lo de Yoruichi y Tsume fue más por darle sentido literal a la frase perra/gata en celo al volverse unas mascotas ideales. El Equipo 7 va camino a Nami para probarse, pero la realidad es que tiene varios objetivos, entre ellos el comienzo del Proyecto Blanco y Himawari dará lo mejor de sí porque para su amo es importante que el objetivo Hyuga se consiga. Sobre lo de Sasuke, pues en parte es para evitar una confrontación Naruto-Sasuke ya que el tema me cansó por como lo manejó Kishimoto al final, pero de momento necesito al Uchiha vivo, por eso no he usado lo de hueso desintegrador para acabar con él. Pues sí, sabiendo que el rubio iba a estar fuera tanto tiempo de Konoha, terminó por querer estar un rato con sus mamás, ya que la espera para el siguiente encuentro será larga y también, el chico se volvió adicto a sus mamás, aunque realmente no podemos culparlo, je, je, je. De igual manera, muestro que Tsunade y Shizune tampoco eran unas monjas, solamente que ahora todas sus habilidades sexuales están al servicio de su nieto/sobrino-amo.

 **Alex-Flyppy (20):** La escuela de esclavas dará mucho de sí y es en parte para darle un papel relevante a la sexy Mikoto porque me encanta. El rubio es un villano en toda la extensión de la palabra y por eso no se andará con rodeos en relación a los seres que considere inferiores ni les tendrá compasión. Kurenai está casi a punto de caer en sus garras y las dos Genin van a ser partícipes de ello. Caldina será clave para los dos bandos, ya que tengo planeadas ciertas cosas para ella y todo el asunto relacionado con la búsqueda desesperada de A por su amada y su hermana. Cambié a Zabuza por Ameyuri porque tenía ganas de probarla como personaje, además de que me gustó la actitud y personalidad que le dieron en el anime, no así con su historia principalmente en la pelea con Omoi. Ryofu es una chica que me encanta por esa vena bisexual que tiene y las peleas que tuvo en Ikkitousen fueron buenas, por eso la elegí y si hay un par de chicas del mencionado anime que tengo en mente agregar, pero no estoy totalmente seguro de hacerlo. Finalmente, las Hyuga pronto estarán reunidas como familia gracias al Arma Definitiva, je, je, je.

 **Caballero de Huitzilopochtli:** Así es, Kurenai está por caer y sus pervertidas y malvadas estudiantes serán clave en ello. Hinata así como se ve, será una pieza importante para los planes del rubio tanto para lo que representa el Clan Hyuga como organización así como para Hitomi en el futuro. En cuanto al Deadly Trio, es como empezar de cero, así que para mostrar esa faceta de lolis mentales, también tomará su tiempo.

…

 **Capítulo 21: Mascarada**

…

Naruto al frente flanqueado por Sarada y Himawari, Tazuna detrás de ellos con Tsume a la derecha y Yoruichi a la izquierda mientras que Kurenai cuidaba la retaguardia, finalmente llegaban a Nami cuando vieron el poblado cuya entrada era un arco de madera que tenía grabado el nombre del lugar. El grupo comenzó su recorrido una vez que el constructor de puentes se colocó al frente de la formación con el fin de guiar a los Ninja en dirección a su casa.

Conforme iban avanzando, las Kunoichi de Konoha y el Shinobi miraban cómo los habitantes sufrían carencias tanto de vestimenta como de alimentos. Sus hogares, casas humildes de madera, se encontraban descuidadas y era evidente que necesitaban mantenimiento. Podían notar la situación precaria del lugar, ya que la gente mostraba la tristeza e impotencia en sus opacas miradas, viendo con vaga curiosidad al Shinobi y a las Kunoichi de Konoha.

En realidad era una situación sumamente compleja…

Sobrevivían gracias a lo poco que podían adquirir en viajes clandestinos fuera del poblado, puesto que sabían del acoso existente por parte de los mercenarios contratados por el temido Gatou con el fin de presionar a la gente a abandonar Nami y así apropiarse de ella. La situación era difícil puesto que cada vez más complicado salir del poblado sin ser descubiertos y luego asesinados, terminando enterrados en fosas clandestinas.

El miedo era muy grande entre la gente y por eso, miraban con escepticismo a cualquier Ninja que llegara a su aldea al no tener la certeza de si formaban parte de los hombres de Gatou.

El Arma Definitiva miraba de forma analítica a los habitantes del miserable pueblo, sumidos en su miseria e impotencia, analizando la importancia de su gente los planes que tenía…

Los hombres no tenían ninguna utilidad, mientras que las mujeres podrían servir como conejillos de indias para su abuenita y su putía… Pero en ese momento, se percató de un puesto de Ramen ligeramente en mejor estado que el resto de comercios, el cual era atendido por una mujer particular: largo cabello rojo oscuro y lacio, mirada brillante de tono obsidiana, difícil de creer por la difícil situación del poblado y tez clara, de vestido largo sin mangas de color marrón, usando debajo un pantalón azul y botas de color negro.

Naruto se mostró sorprendido, ya que aquella mujer era sospechosamente parecida a su hermosa zorra Kushi, así que pensó en investigar más a fondo dado que era demasiado la similitud, al punto de ser prácticamente una versión de su pelirroja esclava con los ojos y el cabello de tonos distintos.

Ignorando de momento ese hecho, el rubio continuó su camino junto al grupo hasta detenerse en una casa de madera de dos plantas, en el mismo estado que las demás. Tazuna entonces tocó a la puerta y después de algunos segundos salió una mujer de largo cabello azulado y tez bronceada, vestida con una camisa rosa y una larga falda azul.

\- Ya regresé, hija…- Dijo el anciano suavemente

\- Me da gusto, padre- La mujer sonrió cansadamente -Y veo que traes invitados…-

El ama de casa abrió por completo la puerta para dejar entrar a la plantilla Ninja, para luego dirigirse al interior y guiar al mismo tiempo a sus invitados. Kurenai, Sarada y Himawari veían con indiferencia el lugar, una más de las tantas casas simples fabricadas con madera y que en su interior contenía pocos muebles, mientras las mascotas se acomodaban en el suelo para dormirse tras el largo viaje.

"Qué basurero…"

El rubio miraba con sutil desprecio el descuidado inmueble mientras junto con su Sensei y sus compañeras se disponían a preparar sus bolsas de dormir, ya que podían ver a través de una de las ventanas cómo el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

\- Están en su casa… Y si puedo ayudarles en algo, díganmelo por favor- Dijo la peliazul, mirando respetuosamente a la plantilla Ninja

\- Quiero presentarles a mi hija, Tsunami- Tazuna se acercó a la bella mujer y la abrazó por los hombros -Asimismo, deseo darles las gracias por continuar con la misión a pesar de lo que ya sabemos-

\- Es hora de probar nuestra valía- Replicó la azabache mayor, convencida plenamente de la sugestión que su malvado estudiante había implantado en su mente -Por eso decidimos continuar…- Kurenai volteó a ver de reojo a su estudiante rubio, quien asintió mientras terminaba de extender su bolsa de dormir

\- Igualmente, muchas gracias- Agregó Tsunami haciendo una reverencia -Les agradezco infinitamente que estén protegiendo a mi padre… Enseguida les traeré algo de comer- Dijo para marcharse de inmediato

\- Gracias- Replicaron el Shinobi y las Kunoichi de Konoha

\- Te ayudaré, hija- Tazuna se marchó junto con su hija

Después de que sus anfitriones se marcharan, el rubio y las mujeres se quedaron en silencio por un momento, adoptando expresiones serias.

\- Bien, Kurenai-sensei, duerme un poco y cuando vengan el viejo y su hija, te despertaré para que comas- Declaró severo el Uzumaki

\- De acuerdo…- La Jounin bostezó suavemente y pronto se recostó en su bolsa de dormir para descansar por un rato

\- Póngale unos tapones para los oídos o algo, todavía no está totalmente con el clan, así que hay cosas que no debe oír- El Arma Definitiva le ordenó a sus sirvientes apenas vio que la bella mujer se quedó profundamente dormida

\- Como digas, amo- Asintieron tras su sincronizada declaración.

Pronto la jovencita Uchiha sacó de su mochila un par de tapones para los oídos y se los colocó a su Sensei Jounin, que por un momento se mostró incómoda, pero inmediatamente volvió a perderse en su descanso. Luego, los Genin se sentaron en el suelo, mirándose de frente los tres.

\- Ahora, Himawari…- El corazón enamorado y esclavizado de la Hyuga comenzó a latir fuertemente al escuchar su nombre por parte de su adorado amo -Dime cómo está todo el asunto en relación al Proyecto Blanco de los Hyuga-

\- Bien…- La peliazul tardó unos segundos en normalizarse para ponerse seria -El asunto es básicamente que el Clan Hyuga busca un lugar dónde establecer una aldea Ninja, de preferencia un lugar poblado para aprovechar la infraestructura para así desarrollar el lugar de tal forma que se convierta en una aldea independiente de Konoha, capaz de superarla con el fin de tomar el lugar hegemónico como la Aldea Ninja de la Nación del Fuego, por eso cuando algún Hyuga sale de misión, lleva la encomienda secreta de espiar el lugar y analizar si es posible eliminar a la población del lugar en cuestión para ocuparlo secretamente, mientras tanto, en Konoha se quedará una cabeza visible mientras el Clan Hyuga se reorganiza en el nuevo lugar-

\- Comprendo- El rubio miró pensativo a su esclava -Se trata básicamente de fundar una aldea Ninja y que Konoha no lo sepa hasta que sea tarde…-

\- Así es…- Himawari se acercó sugestivamente a su dueño -Y se supone, que mi mamá ha vuelto a ser la heredera del clan…- Sonrió mientras se acurrucaba en el hombro derecho del Uzumaki -Y ella será la que se quedará a la cabeza mientras Hiashi oficialmente 'se retira' por el asunto de la tía Hanabi-

\- ¿Tu patético hermano lo sabe?- El rubio abrazó posesivamente a la peliazul de la cintura, para luego comenzar a manosearla descaradamente

\- N-No…- Murmuró débilmente la hija de Hinata, mientras sentía las manos de su hombre recorrer suavemente su anatomía en desarrollo -B-Boruto aún no es considerado un Hyuga porque todavía no ha despertado el Byakugan…-

\- Y-Yo…- Sarada miraba con creciente anhelo, envidia y sonrojo el trato que recibía su compañera esclava -Yo también tengo información que le puede servir, amo…-

\- ¿Hm?- El rubio miró curioso a la azabache, mientras Himawari recargaba la cabeza en su hombro, con los ojos cerrados y gimiendo ahogadamente

\- De alguna forma, mi padre pudo contactarse conmigo…- Replicó la Uchiha mientras comenzaba a acercarse gateando hacia su dueño -Y me explicó por qué está en su lamentable estado…- Agregó, una vez que estaba acariciando el brazo libre de su dueño con su cabeza, de forma similar a un gato

\- Explícate…- Naruto continuaba manoseando a la pobre chica de bigotes en las mejillas, que luchaba por no gemir de forma escandalosa tras sentir cómo su propietario manoseaba con delicadeza sus pechos

\- Sasuke me dijo que un tal Kaguya Otsutsuki planeaba lanzar un Jutsu llamado Mugen Tsukuyomi sobre el mundo, usando a los 9 Bijuu, sin embargo, él y Makoto Senju lograron detenerla y sellarla, pero Makoto murió y….- Sarada interrumpió por un momento su relato, ya que sintió cómo el rubio empezó a manosearla también, por lo que cerró los ojos para regocijarse en la sensación de la mano de su amo apretando suavemente su trasero

\- Continúa, querida- Replicó el Uzumaki, interesado en el relato

\- Y-Y… Sasuke quedó en ese estado, con su ojo izquierdo sellado al contener el poderoso Chakra de los Bijuu y su ojo derecho invadido por una maldición de Kaguya, que lo dejó inmovilizado en esa silla…- Apenas susurró en el oído del rubio, casi superada por la excitación de saberse deseada por el dueño de su vida.

Mientras comenzaba a meter la mano bajo la ropa de sus compañeras de equipo, las cuales debían reprimir el deseo de abandonarse al placer de aquél descarado manoseo por encontrarse en la csa de Tazuna y su familia, Naruto se puso a pensar, concentrándose en el impresionante acervo de información en su interior, logrando después de unos segundos encontrar todo lo referente a Kaguya Otsutsuki…

Ella era princesa de un reino humano de la era antigua, que comió el fruto prohibido del Shinjuu (Dios Árbol) y se convirtió en una Diosa para los humanos al obtener poderes simplemente asombrosos e inigualables en su afán de buscar la paz en medio de un mundo belicoso y caótico. Sin embargo, tras conseguir su objetivo, poco a poco sus capacidades la fueron corrompiendo hasta el punto de convertirla en un terrible monstruo, que el mundo de los humanos conoció como Juubi.

Finalmente, aquella intimidante entidad fue sellada por Harogomo Otsutsuki, conocido en el Ninkai como Rikudou Sennin, ayudado por su hermano prácticamente olvidado, Hamira Otsutuki. Los hermanos sellaron a la bestia en la luna, terriblemente entristecidos por saber que la mujer que les había dado la vida se había convertido en esa terrible aberración y decididos a que algo así no volviera a ocurrir, se decidieron a entrenar en el control del Chakra a la humanidad, creyendo erróneamente que la fuente de la energía era el fruto del árbol y por ende, sólo ellos dos la poseían tras el encierro del Juubi…

La verdad era radicalmente distinta.

Kaguya en realidad había usado el todopoderoso Genjutsu Ichiganjin (Dios de un Ojo) para tomar control de las mentes de toda la humanidad y sumergirlas en el Mugen Tsukuyomi (Noche de Luna Infinita), logrando así manipular la memoria colectiva de la gente para que fuera olvidado el Chakra como una fuente de energía inherente a todos los seres vivos que cualquiera podía entender y controlar por medio de la práctica, para convertirse en algo que solamente pertenecía a la llamada Usagi no Megami (Diosa Conejo) y a su círculo, por lo que al transmitir nuevamente ese conocimiento, Harogomo tomaba el reconocimiento de la gente como el ser que le había dado a los humanos el don de poder controlar el Chakra, mientras su hermano se marchaba al astro compañero del planeta con el fin de vigilar el encierro de su madre hasta el final de sus días…

La piel de sus queridas compañeras-esclavas era suave. Su coñitos depilados, babeaban con las caricias que el rubio les propinaba con creciente entusiasmo ante la excitante idea de poder acercarse siquiera a tener un poco de ese enorme poder. Las pobres chicas, recargadas cada una en un hombro de su hombre, apenas podían ahogar sus gemidos, mordiéndose los labios mientras sus cerrados ojos las mantenían en una fantasía donde el Uzumaki estaba por hacerlas suyas.

\- Sigue, Sarada-chan…- De forma maliciosa, el rubio dejó las almejitas de sus compañeras, sabiendo que las había excitado visiblemente

\- S-Sí…- La Uchiha luchaba por normalizar su respiración -K-Kaguya está, está sellada encerrada en una isla, D-Daikanishima… Sasuke, le robó todo su Chakra y lo selló en su ojo izquierdo…-

\- El sólo pensar que podría tener a la mujer más fuerte de la historia a mis pies…- Era notoria la erección que se mostraba en el pantalón del rubio -Pero bueno...- Naruto retiró las manos de sus esclavas e instantes después entraba Tsunami cargando un contenedor de madera algo voluminoso -Eso será para después…-

Rápidamente Himawari retiró los tapones de los oídos de su Sensei, quien se despertó ante la sensación y se erguió parcialmente, tallándose los ojos con el dorso de su mano derecha, mientras la anfitriona dejaba lo que cargaba en el suelo y detrás de ella llegaba Tazuna con algunos platos y se los entregaba a sus invitados. Tras el anciano constructor, llegó un chico de a lo mucho 10 años, con su corto cabello negro parcialmente cubierto por un gorro blanco. Su mirada era sombría y vacía, mostrando una latente desconfianza.

En posición de loto, el Equipo 7 se sentó delante de sus anfitriones para comenzar a comer apenas les sirvieron el alimento. Una vez que las Kunoichi y el Shinobi tenían sus platos llenos, le padre y la hija se sentaron también para probar bocado y después de que la Hyuga preguntara por una foto colgada en la pared a la que le faltaba un trozo, Tazuna se decidió a contarles la historia de Kaiza…

Kurenai, Sarada y Himawari se dispusieron a escuchar con atención el relato, mientras en el rubio, ese interés sólo era fingido, puesto que en su cabeza rondaba esa atractiva idea de tener la posibilidad de apoderarse de la mujer más poderosa que alguna vez hubiera existido…

Daikanishima, una isla donde según las fuentes de Kushina y Konan en el bajo mundo, la legítima heredera del trono de la Nación del Agua, había sido asesinada un par de años atrás, lo que terminó por desatar una feroz guerra civil en la Aldea Ninja de Kiri, la cual se encontraba en desarrollo.

El rubio sólo salió de su ensimismamiento cuando vio que el chiquillo se marchaba de la habitación caminando lentamente después de la remembranza sobre la historia del tal Kaiza, dándose cuenta de que el viejo y la mujer estaban afectados por revivir esos recuerdos. Lo último que pudo escuchar fue que al tipo le habían aplastado los brazos con martillos al punto de que tenían una irremediable necrosis y luego fue crucificado frente a todos en la aldea…

Se regocijó en el sufrimiento evidente del chico para sus adentros, recordando cómo a él le arrancaron su vida normal de golpe y si bien ahora tenía planes megalómanos y un número creciente de esclavas a su alrededor, realmente no había sido su decisión. Por ello, Naruto disfrutaba con el sufrimiento ajeno, ya que así podía recordar que a diferencia de otros, él podía controlar su propio destino.

Eso, junto con el placer carnal que disfrutaba con sus servidoras conforme avanzaba en sus objetivos, era lo que lo hacía sentir vivo realmente.

\- Está muy bueno, Tsunami-san- El rubio terminó de comer y extendió su plato con una discreta sonrisa -¿Puedo repetir?-

…

Mikoto Uchiha usaba aquél elegantemente erótico traje sastre negro de saco ajustado bajo el que llevaba una camisa de manga larga abotonada excepto en los tres superiores con el fin de mostrar el canalillo de sus generosos pechos y una minifalda oscura a la mitad de sus tonificados muslos, bajo la cual estaban los finos tirantes que sostenían una eróticas medias de encaje. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y su rostro estaba enmarcado por dos mechones de cabello a los lados y usaba unos elegantes lentes alargados y ovalados que le daban un sexy aire intelectual.

Se encontraba en la tarima del salón de clases frente a sus bellas alumnas, que la miraban totalmente embobadas ante la sensualidad que irradiaba y más aun, porque tras de ella estaba una gran foto del Arma Definitiva posando con las manos en la cintura, una sonrisa soberbia como indicador de que él estaba destinado a la gloria y totalmente desnudo para mostrar su trabajado cuerpo, que a los ojos de sus esclavas era digno de alabanzas y reverencias.

Condicionadas paulatinamente, idealizaban a su dueño como el ser perfecto y definitivo… Los ojos de Iris, Mirai, Chun-Li, Mai y Kasumi mostraban el Sharingan de la sexy profesora reflejado, ya que bajo el efecto de un poderoso Genjutsu, todo lo que les enseñaba la azabache llegaba hasta lo más profundo de sus cerebros para arraigarse por siempre…

\- Muy bien, chicas… ¿Quién me puede decir qué es lo más atractivo de nuestro amado y adorado Naruto-sama? Obviamente, no incluiremos su hermosa, dura, esclavizadora, gorda, enorme e irresistible polla, porque esa sería la respuesta más sencilla y quiero respuestas desarrolladas…- La atractiva docente señaló primero a la jovencita de cabello negro -A ver, Mirai…-

\- Sus bellos ojos son tan profundos, esa mirada me derrite y me enamora…- La chiquilla no resistió el impulso de comenzar a jugar con su almejita, como su profesora le había enseñado a la clase el día anterior -Hm… Naruto-sama… Lo amo-

\- Muy bien…- Mikoto se pasó la lengua por los labios al ver la paja que su alumna empezaba a hacerse -Ahora tú, Iris…-

\- Naruto-sama…- La chica de tez morena empezó a pellizcarse sus tiernos pezoncitos bajo su vestimenta -Su hermoso vientre es tan hermoso, como si hubiera sido hecho por los dioses, Naruto-sama…-

\- Je…- Mikoto sonrió ante la forma como la morena gemía ahogadamente ante sus propias caricias -Tu turno, Mai…-

\- Los bigotes en sus mejillas…- Contestó la que se creía la hija media de Koharu -Hacer ver a Naruto-sama tan tierno, que dan ganas de ser embaraza por él para tener hijos así de tiernos y hermosos…- La castaña de coleta alta metió la mano ente sus ropas para comenzar a masturbarse de forma similar a la hija de Kurenai, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar al máximo de la sensación

\- Buena respuesta…- Mikoto sonrió al ver cómo sus lecciones comenzaban a guiar el gusto por su amo por parte de sus alumnas en función de sus propias personalidades -Qué me dices tú, Chun-Li-

\- Su pecho se ve tan firme…- La antigua líder del Deadly Trio sonrió entusiasmada mientras su mano derecha jugaba con su pezón izquierdo y su otra mano pellizcaba su ya inflamado clítoris -Me gustaría dormir sobre él después de que me haya preñado…-

\- Hm…- Mikoto cerró los ojos con satisfacción -Y por último, Kasumi-chan…-

\- S-Su boca es preciosa…- Murmuró apenada la castaña de larga trenza, mientras el dedo índice de su mano izquierda exploraba su anito y sus dedos medio e índice derechos se abrían paso por su vagina lentamente -Me gustaría que Naruto-sama me lamiera cada rincón de mi cuerpo…- La chica se ruborizo tanto por la vergüenza como por el sentirse penetrada por ambos orificios -Oh… Naruto-sama-

Mikoto miraba con una perversa satisfacción cómo sus sexys estudiantes se masturbaban de forma reprimida, ya que ella les había indicado que debían estimularse ante cualquier pregunta que respondieran de su amo, pero estaba totalmente prohibido llegar al clímax puesto que ese era sólo un privilegio único para el dueño de sus vidas…

Iris y Mirai, como dos niñas que eran, se estaban corrompiendo rápidamente ante el placer que diariamente recibían durante las clases. El objetivo de la docente era el de entregarse a su sensual amo a dos putitas lolicon perfectamente entrenadas para cuando él volviera victorioso de Nami. Tendrían su aire de inocencia, pero serían terriblemente pervertidas en función de la personalidad serena de la hija de Kurenai y el carácter extrovertido de la hija de Yoruichi.

Kasumi, Mai y Chun-Li… Tsunade le había encargado estudiar a fondo el comportamiento de las tres, ya que tras el lavado de cerebro que habían sufrido a manos del Arma Definitiva, debían ver cómo reaccionaban aquellas a las que les reescribían la vida completamente y ver si quedaban vestigios de sus memorias originales o sus nuevos recuerdos se imponían totalmente. La Uchiha las observaba a detalle y llegó a la conclusión de que realmente todo había salido a la perfección, ya que Chun-Li se asumía como la mayor de las hermanas, Mai en su papel de hermana media era la rebelde y Kasumi se veía a sí misma como la timorata hermana menor.

Sobre sus lecciones, la última adulta Uchiha se había documentado perfectamente sobre todos los géneros de pornografía y fetiches sexuales existentes, además de que su amo le había dejado perfectamente claro cuáles eran sus gustos y lo que no quería ver en lo absoluto dentro del comportamiento de sus servidoras…

A Naruto le fascinaba el género conocido como Yuri, así que la azabache guiaba poco a poco a sus estudiantes en cuanto a cómo darse placer a sí mismas para luego hacerlo con otras chicas, además de que paulatinamente las guiaba también para aceptarse inferiores y sumisas ante su amo y cualquiera de las hembras que él les indicara. Debían ser fieles, obedientes y buscar lo que les gustara de ellas para enamorarse perdidamente, apenas menos que el amor obsesivo y fanático hacia su amo que la Uchiha les estaba inculcando.

Otro gusto del rubio era el de los juegos de rol. Le excitaba que sus esclavas fueran asumiendo roles distintos de acuerdo a sus ocupaciones o aspiraciones, como Hinata que se había convertido en la sexy sirvienta de la casa Uzumaki como ella misma en su momento, Tsunade y Shizune que eran científicas desmoralizadas y sensuales a la vez o los roles que Kushina y Konan habían asumido como las soberanas de todas la demás. Mikoto pensaba guiarlas conforme fueran creciendo en el caso de Iris y Mirai, con el fin de manipular de forma pervertida el camino que tomaran, así serían libres de seguir sus aspiraciones, pero guiadas para complacer al dueño de sus vidas. Para Kasumi, Chun-Li y Mai, el asunto era simplemente sexualizar sus roles conforme recuperaran las habilidades que tenían en combate antes del lavado de cerebro y así se convirtieran en un verdadero trío letal al servicio del Arma Definitiva, listas ya fuera para complacerlo con sus cuerpos o para servirle como sus sensuales asesinas.

La azabache se regocijaba en los aullidos reprimidos de sus estudiantes, ya que eran la señal más clara de que en pocos días, su trabajo había sido perfecto y todo iba sobre ruedas en su adoctrinamiento desde el comienzo y ser las primeras de una nueva generación de fieles, devotas y sumisas esclavas fanáticamente entrenadas para servir al imparable Clan Uzumaki, cuya encarnación era su amado Naruto-sama…

\- Ahora chicas, repasaremos todo acerca de la limpieza que deben tener para nuestro señor, ya que él realmente odia todo lo relacionado con esa asquerosidad denominada Scat y por eso siempre debemos estar impolutas hasta en lo más profundo de nosotras para nuestro amado, sexy, hermoso e invencible Naruto-sama…-

Las palabras de la Uchiha permearon hasta lo más profundo de las prometedoras esclavas, que al tener sus mentes vulnerables debido a la autosatisfacción reprimida que se estaban dando, aceptaban las palabras de su preciosa y sexy maestra sin resistencia alguna…

…

Samui regresaba a casa después de un día de labor.

Se encontraba trabajando intensamente como Kunoichi de la aldea con el fin de eliminar las reservas que había en su caso por parte del cuerpo Ninja y parcialmente de los consejeros. Era muy extraño que una supuesta hermana melliza de Minato Namikaze se hubiera aparecido de la nada, pero ante la dedicación que había tenido desde que se integró a la plantilla Ninja, pocos fueron los que terminaron dudando de ella.

Era imposible negar el parecido entre el Yondaime Hokage y la preciosa rubia, ya que compartían el color de los ojos y el cabello apenas era más claro que el del amado Ninja, pero era en sus habilidades como Ninja donde el parecido era asombroso por no decir aterrador… Su maestría en el dominio del Jutsu Rasengan era igual al del finado Hokage y lo más asombroso era que el casi legendario Hiraishin no Jutsu lo dominaba con tal perfección que más parecía la reencarnación de Minato que su hermana.

Por eso, entre otras razones más, Samui se iba haciendo popular entre la plantilla Ninja de Konoha y poco a poco iba conectándose con varios de ellos, principalmente Kunoichi que comenzaban a seguirla y admirarla, por lo que su trabajo iba por buen camino en el aspecto de la aceptación…

Sin embargo, en el aspecto sentimental, la preciosa rubia estaba visiblemente frustrada. Se fue un tiempo con su adorada hija para protegerla, según creía recordar, para que no quisieran comprometer o guiar la vida de Naruko, separándose de su adorada Kushina, que en sus recuerdos fabricados había seducido para hacerla suya sin que el que creía su hermano lo supiera. Pero cuando volvió y se enteró de que su adorada pelirroja estaba enredada con aquella hermosa peliazul se sintió dolida y traicionada, pero la Uzumaki simplemente era irresistible para ella y viendo que Konan también era una hermosura, se decidió a tomarlas a las dos como sus zorras, aunque algo no terminaba por dejarla satisfecha.

"Kushina, Konan…" Inevitablemente, la rubia iba pensando en las dos preciosas mujeres cuando abría la puerta para entrar a su casa.

Se dirigió a la cocina, para encontrarse con la irresistible imagen de las dos amantes preparando la comida del día vestidas únicamente con diminutos delantales rosas que se ceñían irresistiblemente a sus cuerpos, delineados por un sexy borde en encaje y unos escandalosos zapatos de grueso tacón y punta redondeada que hacían juego con la libidinosa prenda. Kushina, su Kushina, llevaba el cabello atado en una coleta alta y dos mechones que enmarcaba su rostro, mientras que la mujer de Ame llevaba el cabello recogido en un odango localizado en la parte posterior de su cabeza, coronado por su característica rosa de Origami…

Samui Namikaze se quedó totalmente embobada ante la visión de aquellos grandes y tonificados traseros con sus inmaculados orificios descaradamente espuetos, que se contoneaban a los lados en perfecta sincronía mientras las dos féminas picaban las verduras para el siempre exquisito Ramen que la pelirroja cocinaba, en el amplio fregadero de la cocina.

Kushina y Konan habían escuchado desde el principio la llegada de la despampanante hija de Tsunade, así que se prepararon para realizar un plan secreto que tenían desde hace tiempo… Las dos sabían que la rubia adoraba a la Uzumaki, así que había llegado la hora de comenzar a entrenarla y guiarla también para convertirla en una esclava más de su adorado y precioso hijo-amo fuera de aquél estado de programación que la convertía en una mortífera arma de combate…

\- Oh, hola, Samui-kun- Kushina volteó a ver a la mujer con la que creía, había engrandado a sus preciosos hijos rubios

\- Kushina-chan…- Murmuró la sexy mujer de ojos azules, visiblemente ruborizada

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?- Konan se orientó también hacia la voluptuosa Namikaze

\- Y-Yo…-

A pesar del deseo de Samui de tomar las riendas de esa particular relación de tres, se sentía extrañamente displicente en ese momento. No sabía si era por la visión de las dos mujeres mirándola sobre el hombro con seductoras miradas sin dejar de menear sus perfectos culos o simplemente porque su libido estaba descontrolado al haber pensando en sus zorras durante todo el día…

Así que se mantuvo inmóvil ante esa sexy visión y no reaccionó en lo absoluto cuando las dos hembras dejaron los cuchillos que usaban sobres las tablas de corte para darse media vuelta y dirigirse hacia la inmóvil rubia. Kushina aprovechó la diferencia de altura fruto de su fetichista calzado para posar sus generosos pechos sobre la cara de su amante rubia, quien entrecerró los ojos, adormilada por el calor de aquellas suaves tetas y sobre todo, por la naciente sensación de sumisión desde lo más profundo de su corazón al ver la sexy mirada perversa con los ojos entrecerrados de la pelirroja y su suave sonrisa depredadora.

\- K-Kushina-chan…- Apenas susurró débilmente la Namikaze, totalmente idiotizada por las sensaciones en su cuerpo -O-Oh…-

\- No olvides que también estoy, aquí, Samui-kun…- La peliazul recargó sus pechos en la nuca de la aludida al tiempo que sus manos comenzaban a amasar lentamente los escandalosos senos de la hija de Tsunade

\- K-Konan-chan…- Samui cerró los ojos, comenzando a abandonarse a las sensaciones que aquellas hembras despertaban en su cuerpo

\- ¿Sabes?- La Uzumaki comenzó a recorrer las carnosas nalgas de su amante rubia -La verdad es que te dejamos dominarnos para que experimentaras por una vez el poder…- La sonrisa en el rostro de Kushina se torció más cuando se dio cuenta de que la Namikaze no reaccionó, totalmente sobrepasada por el placer en su cuerpo y había empezado a restregarse en los pechos Uzumaki frente a ella -Vaya, Samui-kun… Veo que te gustan mis chichotas, aunque no sean tan grandes como las tuyas-

\- Pero la realidad es que tú al igual que la puta de tu madre, van a ser nuestras preciosas y descerebradas esclavas rubias- Konan comenzaba a estrujar con algo de dureza los generosos pechos de Samui -Con las vulgares tetotas que se cargan, ese es su propósito en la vida, ser esclavas de hembras superiores como nosotras…-

Por un momento, aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de Samui, pero bastó un fuerte pellizco de la peliazul en los pezones ya visibles en su ropa para que volviera a abandonarse al deseo y a la lujuria…

Ella había llegado con la idea de nuevamente dominar a las hermosas zorras, pero ese inesperado giro la había dejado desconcertada, aunque no le importaba mucho puesto que ella lo que en realidad quería era estar con su adorada Kushina y la verdad sea dicha, Konan era una mujer a la que nadie podía resistirse.

\- Para cuando nuestro precioso y adorado niño-polla regrese, le tendremos un regalo muy especial…- Kushina liberó una de sus manos para acariciar la cabellera rubia bajo su barbilla

\- Sí… Ya quiero ver su perversa expresión en su irresistiblemente hermoso rostro cuando embarace a esta zorra también- Konan replicó el acto de su amante pelirroja, dejando sólo su mano derecha para manosear descaradamente las mamas Namikaze.

Ajena a su libidinoso futuro, los gemidos de Samui se ahogaban entre los pechos de su adorada Kushina mientras Konan le mordía suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda sin dejar de manosearla…

…

Naruto había decidido tener un rato libre después de la comida con Tazuna y su hija Tsunami. En un principio la mujer había pasado inadvertida para él, pero tras escuchar la historia del fracasado de Kaiza, comenzó a llamar su atención, no por su belleza en sí, que si tenía buenos atributos, pero era evidente que se descuidaba, seguramente por el luto debido a la muerte de su esposo o algo por el estilo, sino por el hecho de lo que pensaba hacer en el futuro con ese infortunado poblado…

Igualmente, debido a que sólo podían ofrecerle arroz debido a la precariedad reinante en la casa del constructor, había salido a buscar algo para completar sus alimentos y entonces recordó aquél puesto de Ramen en el cual había visto a aquella pelirroja que había llamado su atención, así que decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para investigar.

Cuando llegó al establecimiento, era clara la diferencia de mantenimiento en comparación con los demás comercios, ya que incluso parecía hacer recibido una mano de pintura recientemente. Tomó asiento en uno de los bancos junto a la barra y observó de reojo el piso del comercio, dándose cuenta de que era un negocio móvil, lo cual era poco frecuente en esa clase de negocios, aunque eso le daría sentido al hecho de que era radicalmente distinto al resto de locales del lugar.

\- ¡Buenos días!- Se escuchó una voz jovial del amplio interior del establecimiento - ¡Mi nombre es Karin! ¡¿Qué vas a querer?!-

El chico ahogó una expresión de sorpresa al encontrarse con una jovencita de cabellera rojo brillante alborotada un poco arriba de los hombros, intensos ojos rubí carentes de pupilas delante de los cuales portaba gruesos lentes de armazón negro. Lucía un uniforme consistente en holgado delantal blanco con un sombrero blanco cuadrado, ambos objetos coronados por el espiral característico del Clan del Remolino y bajo esa vestimenta usaba unas medias de malla, sandalias negras y un vestido negro sin mangas a las rodillas…

\- Hm…- Naruto volteó a ver de reojo el cartel de madera con el menú, una vez superada la inesperada visión -Yo creo que será Ramen de puerco especial-

\- ¡Muy buena elección!- Replicó la entusiasta chica -¡Má!- Gritó al interior del establecimiento -¡Un Ramen de puerco especial!-

\- ¡Enseguida!- Replicó una voz igual de entusiasta que la joven pelirroja, aunque más madura y melodiosa.

Naruto tenía la capacidad de percibir el Chakra Uzumaki de forma instintiva y en su momento no se había molestado en sentir aquél pulso, pero ya en el local se percató de que había una presencia Uzumaki muy intensa, incluso comparable con la de su Mami-Kushi… Entonces salió aquella pelirroja prácticamente idéntica a su madre, la cual llevaba la orden que había pedido y bajo el mismo uniforme que Karin usaba, portaba la vestimenta con la que el rubio la había visto previamente.

\- ¡Muchas gracias por tu elección!- La mujer se acercó al chico y le hizo entrega de su pedido -¡Espero que te guste!-

\- Gracias- Dijo el rubio mientras abría los palillos y se disponía a comer

\- Buen provecho…- Le dijo la hermosa mujer tan parecida a Kushina, para luego quedarse con la mesera

\- ¡Está delicioso!- Naruto exclamó apenas terminó con su primer sorbo de pasta

\- ¡Me alegra que te guste!- Dijo la mujer pelirroja mientras la chica de lentes sonreía feliz.

Realmente la comida estaba siendo del gusto del Uzumaki, pero más que nada por un detalle particular: era la misma receta de Ramen de puerco que la de su madre. Ese sabor era inconfundible para él porque era tal vez su único placer vano y por ende lo tenía sumamente presente. Era demasiada coincidencia, así que se decidió a investigar un poco más…

\- Por cierto…- El Arma Definitiva comenzó la conversación, llamando la atención de ambas pelirrojas -No son de por aquí… ¿Verdad?-

\- No… ¡Viajamos por muchos lugares para llevar nuestro delicioso Ramen por todo el mundo!- Contestó la entusiasta jovencita

\- Genial- Dijo el chico sin dejar de comer -Por cierto, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, en verdad amo el Ramen, especialmente cuando es tan delicioso como éste…-

\- ¡¿En serio?!- Replicó visiblemente interesada la chica de lentes -¡Nosotras también somos Uzumaki! ¡¿Verdad Má?!-

\- Sí, hija- Ahora fue la mayor la interesada -¿Y de dónde vienes, Naruto-kun?-

\- Vengo de Konoha con mi Equipo Ninja, estamos en una misión- Contestó el rubio para meterse más fideos en la boca

\- ¿Y Kushina Uzumaki es pariente tuya?- Cuestionó intrigada la bella pelirroja adulta

\- Es mi mamá…- Contestó el chico, dejando ver una careta de niño ingenuo y curioso por la atención de la mujer.

El rubio continuó comiendo y fingió indiferencia, aunque era claro que estaba al pendiente de la reacción de la mujer, quien comenzó a mirar al chico con más detenimiento. La chica de lentes de repente le preguntaba cosas al rubio, quien respondía dejando de comer por breves lapsos. Finalmente se terminó su plato, dejando los palillos dentro del mismo.

\- ¿Gustas otro plato?- La mujer preguntó expectante -La casa invita-

\- ¡¿En serio?!- Dentro de su mascarada, por un momento, el chico se emocionó sinceramente -¡Claro que sí!-

La pelirroja retiró el plato y se dirigió nuevamente al fondo del establecimiento mientras la chica de ojos rubí continuaba platicando con el Uzumaki de Konoha, curiosa por la vida de Ninja que tenía.

\- ¿Y cuál es tu misión, Naruto-kun?-

\- Estamos vigilando a un constructor o algo así, la verdad me cae mal el tipo, pero ni modo, así es la vida Ninja- Karin asintió a la respuesta de Naruto

\- ¿Sabes? Má y yo también somos Ninja, pero ella prefiere que viajemos por el mundo con nuestro local…- La chica sonrió tristemente -Es algo difícil porque como no nos quedamos mucho tiempo en un lugar, realmente nunca he podido hacer amigos…-

\- Ya veo…- Murmuró el rubio.

Si realmente la mujer tenía la edad de su madre, el Arma Definitiva pensaba que era una superviviente de la Operación Vertical llevada a cabo contra Uzushio. Pensaba que fuera del parecido con Kushina, por lo menos era contemporánea a su esclava, así que conocimiento Ninja debía tener a un nivel medio-alto, ya que en Uzushio desde pequeños, los Uzumaki recibían entrenamiento Ninja con el fin de aprovechar sus habilidades como la longevidad extendida en comparación con el resto de las personas, su poderoso Chakra Kinton en caso de que lo despertaran y finalmente, el uso de Fuinjutsu de nivel avanzado.

\- Pero bueno, al menos conozco a mucha gente interesante y nos va muy bien con el dinero…- La chica se animó un poco

"Con lo que cobran por plato no es de sorprender…" Pensó fugazmente el chico, ya que el precio de cada plato estaba por lo menos cuadruplicado en comparación con Ichiraku Ramen, el local de Ramen de Konoha.

Mientras Karin le contaba varias anécdotas sobre la vida de madre e hija como vendedoras de Ramen, el chico utilizó de forma discreta su ojo izquierdo, el cual ocultó al recargar su codo en la mesa y su mano en la mejilla del mismo costado, con el fin de ver qué estaba haciendo la mujer…

Vio a través del local para darse cuenta de que la madre de la parlanchina chica de lentes estaba realizando una prueba exprés de ADN por medio de una pequeña centrífuga que para cualquier ojo no experto pasaba desapercibida como una simple licuadora, usando como muestra los palillos con los que había comido previamente. Pudo ver claramente cómo la fémina ahogó una expresión de sorpresa cuando el resultado estuvo listo e incluso por sus ojos escaparon un par de lágrimas que se limpió con prontitud. Luego, se mostró curioso de que la mujer realizara rápidamente una secuencia de sellos de mano, las cuales activaron una barrera de Fuinjutsu alrededor de su negocio que fue capaz de percibir gracias a que tenía su ojo activado.

Entonces vio cómo por fin la mujer dejó su actividad de lado y comenzó a servirle su plato de ese humeante y delicioso Ramen, para luego llevárselo. El Arma Definitiva en ese momento desactivó su ojo.

\- Disculpa la tardanza- Llegó la mujer segundos después -Buen provecho- Le sonrió amable al rubio

\- Gracias- Naruto hizo una leve reverencia y se dispuso a comer.

El chico fingió indiferencia y platicaba con Karin amenamente, pero claramente podía sentir la mirada de la pelirroja mayor sobre él. No era hostil ni nada por el contrario, pero era sumamente intensa y de reojo podía ver cómo la mujer sonreía discretamente mientras lo miraba.

\- ¿Cómo está tu mamá, Naruto-kun?- Cuestionó curiosa la mujer de ojos obsidiana

"Está como quiere la zorra…" Pensó el chico de forma perversa -Se encuentra muy bien, gracias-

\- Me alegra oír eso- Contestó la pelirroja -Por cierto, discúlpame, pero no me he presentado, mi nombre es Fuusou Uzumaki…-

\- ¿También es Uzumaki?- Cuestionó el chico de ojos azules fingiendo ignorancia -Mi mamá me dijo que éramos un clan hace mucho tiempo, pero que ya casi no había gente de nuestra familia…-

\- Sí… ¿Tu mamá no te ha contado nada sobre el clan?- La recién presentada Fuusou se mostró expectante

\- La verdad no mucho…- Suspiró el chico -A ella no le gusta hablar de eso-

\- Hm… Pues bien- La pelirroja mayor sonrió -¿Qué te parece si vienes cuando hayamos cerrado al atardecer? Podemos platicar más si lo deseas- Comentó la mujer al ver que el chico ya estaba por terminar su plato

\- Eso me gustaría mucho…- El chico hizo a un lado el plato y se dispuso a pagar, sacando dinero de su bolsillo

\- No te preocupes, Naruto-kun- Fuusou le sonrió al tiempo que ponía sus manos sobre las del chico -La casa invita-

\- Muchas gracias, Fuusou-san…-

…

Kushina Uzumaki y Fuusou Uzumaki…

Era claro que su Mamá-esclava y la mujer de ese negocio de Ramen estaban por lo menos vinculadas. ¿Cuál era el nexo? Naruto se encontraba meditando en posición de loto dentro de la casa de Tazuna, en el área que les habían dejado sus anfitriones para establecerse durante su misión. Sarada, Himawari y Kurenai habían salido hacia unas aguas termales no muy lejanas de Nami, por lo que podía concentrarse en la información referente a su madre y a la pelirroja de ojos obsidiana.

En el acervo de información cifrado en su ADN, buscó un tiempo considerable, ya que realmente era un archivo bastante profundo, pero finalmente encontró la información referente a Fuusou Uzumaki desde la perspectiva del Proyecto Espiral, dado que estaba involucrada indirectamente…

 _Nombre: Fuusou Uzumaki_

 _Edad: 10 años al comienzo del Proyecto Espiral_

 _Familia: Shinji Uzumaki (Padre, ver Shinji Uzumamki), Okame Uzumaki (Madre, ver Okame Uzumaki) y Kushina Uzumaki (Hermana, ver Kushina Uzumaki)._

 _Fuusou proviene de un linaje Uzumaki puro, por ende, el Chakra Kinton late en su interior y tiene el potencial para desarrollarlo plenamente. Gemela no idéntica de su hermana, es muy apegada a ella, por ende, el clon de Kushina Uzumaki asumió ese rol y le dio una triste despedida por su viaje a Konoha como sustituta de Mito Uzumaki mientras que a la Kushina original se le borró de su memoria la existencia de su familia y se le hizo pasar por huérfana (ver Memoria Original de Kushina Uzumaki). Potencial de supervivencia calculado para la Operación Vertical de 75%, al ser una chica de material genético valioso y dada su juventud será considerada una presa valiosa para los enemigos por su potencial capacidad de adaptación a un estilo de vida distinto._

 _Nombre: Kushina Uzumaki_

 _Edad: 10 años al comienzo del Proyecto Espiral_

 _Familia: Shinji Uzumaki (Padre, ver Shinji Uzumamki), Okame Uzumaki (Madre, ver Okame Uzumaki) y Fuusou Uzumaki (Hermana, ver Fuusou Uzumaki)._

 _Apartado especial - Memoria original de Kushina Uzumaki._

 _En la memoria original de Kushina Uzumaki se realizó la siguiente alteración con el fin de que su postura se mantuviera acorde a las necesidades que el Proyecto Espiral necesitaba para su correcto desarrollo:_

 _\- Con el fin de evitar que saliera en busca de su familia tras la Operación Vertical, su memoria se modificó para que se creyera huérfana, así se mantendría segura hasta que Saikyou Buki (ver Arma Definitiva) fuera concebido y criado adecuadamente para llegar a la edad necesaria en la que se le revelaría su propósito._

 _Se cifró la memoria original de Kushina Uzumaki con el fin de que pudiera ser restaurada en caso de ser necesario y sobretodo, conveniente para el buen término del Proyecto Espiral._

"Es por eso que jamás había escuchado de la tía Fuusou y el extraordinario parecido en las facciones, prácticamente idénticas, que tienen las dos es innegable…" El rubio se quedó meditando sobre sus posibilidades ante el nuevo y prometedor escenario -Definitivamente no faltaré a esa plática con la tía Fuusou- Esbozó una sonrisa perversa, esperando ansioso porque comenzara a ocultarse el sol…

…

Kurenai se encontraba sumamente relajada…

Se encontraba en aquellas aguas termales en la sección de mujeres, recostada en una pila de finas piedras de río perfectamente redondeadas al borde del humeante estanque de aguas termales al que había ido en compañía de sus estudiantes Kunoichi a pasar la tarde tras los intensos acontecimientos desde el comienzo de su misión. Llevaba el cabello atado en una coleta alta con el fin de que su cabeza estuviera fresca con el calor y estaba sumamente cómoda, ya que solamente estaba ella en el lugar y sus alumnas apenas estaban por ingresar al agua.

\- ¡Por fin!- Sarada fue la primera en salir de los vestidores, completamente desnuda

\- Ya me hacía falta algo como esto- Segundos después salió Himawari tras su amiga.

La azabache mayor veía curiosa a sus dos estudiantes tomar asiento muy cerca de ella y sin poder evitarlo le comenzó a prestar atención a los dos jóvenes cuerpos que empezaban a florecer…

La Hyuga tenía unos duraznitos que así como su madre, podrían terminar como unos enormes melones y su trasero también se mostraba precozmente desarrollado para una chica de su edad. Tenía piernas gruesas y tonificadas, lo que terminaba de dar un cuerpo muy exuberante y femenino en comparación con las otras chicas de su generación. Por otra parte, la Uchiha lucía tenía unos incipientes pechitos de los cuales resaltaban sus pezones de gruesa aureola y asimismo, sus nalgas en comparación con otras chicas Genin de su rango de edad no destacaban realmente, pero era esbelta y eso le daba un cuerpo muy armonioso, aunque tenía esperanza, ya que Sakura Haruno tampoco había sido muy voluptuosa a su edad y en la actualidad era una mujer con un cuerpazo…

El detalle en común de ambas, era que llevaban sus tiernos sexos depilados al igual que ella desde el día en que Tsunade le había extraído a Mirai del interior de su cuerpo. Se sonrojó involuntariamente al recordar ese desenfrenado beso con la espectacular Ninja Médico y comenzó a sentirse extrañamente excitada.

\- Kurenai-sensei, en verdad ya era justo un descanso- La peliazul se posó a la derecha de su Sensei, recostando la cabeza en su hombro

\- Es cierto, un rato de tranquilidad ya era necesario- Complementó la pelinegra menor al tomar asiento al otro costado de la Jounin, haciendo lo mismo que su compañera

\- Tienen razón, chicas…- La Yuuhi cerró los ojos, deleitándose con el sutil calor que surgía de sus entrañas -Esto es simplemente delicioso- Declaró apenas en un susurro

\- Y se pondrá mejor…- Sarada sonrió maliciosa

\- Usted sólo relájese, Kurenai-sensei…- Agregó Himawari con la misma sonrisa

\- Oh… C-Chicas…-

\- Así es, disfrute el comienzo de su nueva vida…- Susurraron a coro en los oídos de la entregada Kunoichi.

Las traviesas manitas Uchiha jugaban sutilmente con el botoncito de carne de la Jounin, quien rebasada por las sensaciones, simplemente se dejaba hacer con suspiros ahogados y los ojos cerrados, recordando aquél perverso ósculo que se había dado tiempo atrás con las espectacularmente sensual Sannin. Por otra parte, los deditos Hyuga pellizcaban deliciosamente sus pezones, deteniéndose por momentos a delinear las aureolas de sus pechos, erizándole la piel excesivamente y dejándola totalmente a merced de lo que sus pervertidas alumnas planearan…

Kurenai estaba totalmente entregada y ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que ambas Genin quisieran hacerle, devorada su mente por la lujuria, era como arcilla en las manos de las chicas lista para ser amasada como sus estudiantes lo desearan.

\- ¿Ya viste, Hima?- Sarada volteó a ver a su amiga -Como me dijo Tsunade-sama, esta puta está prácticamente dominada-

\- Sí…- Himawari afiló su sonrisa -Vamos a quitarle el 'prácticamente'…-

\- O-Oh… Ah…-

\- Ya cállate, Sensei…-

Las dos Genin se lanzaron hacia el rostro de su Sensei y sin dejar de manosearla descaradamente, comenzaron a devorar su boca en un lujurioso beso doble. Los gemidos de la azabache murieron en aquella triple lucha de lenguas donde las jovencitas tomaron de inmediato el control de la desvalida mujer, quien ni podía ni quería resistirse al asalto de sus dos estudiantes. Las tres sinhuesos jugueteaban fuera de las boquitas de sus dueñas en un desenfreno de perversión y deseo que sólo se detuvo cuando necesitaron recuperar aire…

\- A-Ah…- La Jounin respiraba visiblemente agitada, con la mirada entrecerrada por el cansancio y la libido insatisfecha y elevada a rangos inimaginables por ella meses atrás

\- Eres una zorra, Kurenai-chan…- Susurró la Hyuga al oído de su vulnerable Sensei mientras la jalaba de su cabello para echarle la cabeza hacia atrás

\- Eres nuestra zorra, Kurenai-chan- Agregó la Uchiha, pellizcándole con saña los pezones

\- S-Sarada, H-Himawari…- Replicó la azabache mayor con apenas un hilo de voz

\- Sarada-sama para ti, puta- La pelinegra menor le clavó de golpe los dedos, índice y medio de la mano derecha, en su coño depilado

\- ¡Oh…!-

\- Y yo soy Himawari-sama, perra…- La peliazul se sumergió en el agua caliente para lamerle el ya lubricado coño a su Sensei, quien nuevamente comenzó a gemir ante el trato que estaba recibiendo

\- ¡Que te calles, Sensei-chan!- Sarada se abalanzó sobre la sexy boca de su Sensei y se unió con ella en un voraz beso que la Jounin correspondió al instante.

La bella madre de Mirai se abrazó al cuello de la dominante chica del Sharingan, mientras terminaba por abrir sus piernas para que la jovencita del Byakugan la comiera a placer. La Hyuga posó sus manos en las rodillas de la Yuuhi para impulsarse y que su lengua llegara hasta lo más profundo, en tanto que la sinhueso Uchiha se abría paso libremente en la boca en su Sensei, saliendo por momentos para morder suavemente sus labios.

Las dos jovencitas estuvieron devorando a su pobre Sensei hasta que terminó por estallar en un violento orgasmo ahogado, ya que la chica de lentes en el momento en que la mujer de ojos rubí llegaba al clímax, juntó su boca de nuevo con ella para silenciarla mientras que la jovencita de marcas en la mejilla mordía despiadadamente su clítoris, para luego tener que emerger ante la falta de oxígeno en su pulmones…

\- Vaya…- Himawari daba grandes bocanadas para recuperar el aire -Sabes realmente bien, zorra…-

\- Déjalo, Hima- La Uchiha se ajustó los lentes con su dedo índice -La puta no puede, hablar ahora…-

La Jounin estaba desparramada sobre su improvisado asiento de roca, con la mirada desorbitada y una afilada sonrisa provocada por las intensas sensaciones que sus voraces alumnas le había provocado con su dominio. Había estallado en un orgasmo que simplemente no tenía nada que ver con cualquier cosa experimentada previamente…

Himawari-sama y Sarada-sama… A Kurenai no le importaba nada en ese momento, si ellas querían tener poder sobre ella, se los daría sin importar nada, sólo le interesaba volver a sentir aquellas irresistibles sensaciones.

\- Y lo que te espera, zorra…- La peliazul comenzó a acariciar suavemente los pechos de su Sensei Jounin -Tu entrenamiento será algo que jamás olvidarás…-

\- Y cuando llegue el momento… Tendrás el privilegio de ser poseída por Naruto-sama junto con nosotras…- Sarada delineó los sexys labios de la azabache mayor con su índice derecho.

…

Naruto miraba expectante cómo Fuusou y Karin cerraban el negocio tras anclarlo en el suelo con ayuda de un gancho unido a la parte inferior mediante una gruesa cadena.

\- Bueno, creo que es hora de hablar largo y tendido, Naruto-kun- La pelirroja le sonrió suavemente al rubio

\- ¿Sobre qué, Má?- Preguntó curiosa la chica de lentes

\- Escucha, Karin… ¿Recuerdas lo que te había contado de la tía Kushina?- Fuusou esbozó una bella sonrisa de añoranza

\- ¿Cómo no recordarlo? ¡Lo mencionas casi a diario!- Replicó la chica de lentes graciosamente enojada

\- Bueno- La pelirroja mayor se aclaró la garganta -El punto es que Naruto-kun es hijo de Kushina-

\- Vaya… Eso sí no me lo esperaba- Karin se ajustó los lentes con los dedos corazón e índice de la mano izquierda -¿Entonces Naruto-kun y yo somos primos?-

\- Exactamente-

\- ¡¿Oíste eso?!- Karin le dio un inesperado abrazo al rubio -¡Somos primos!-

\- ¡¿De verdad?!- El rubio fingió sorpresa marcada

\- ¿Qué les parece si hablamos en otro lugar?- Cuestionó la pelirroja mayor, recibiendo como respuesta una afirmación con la cabeza.

Los tres se dirigieron a la zona de los muelles, en la cual había algo de neblina y el naciente sueño nocturno comenzaba a reflejarse en el agua, dándose al lugar una vista preciosa. Fuusou se sentó en medio de los menores, con el Arma Definitiva a la izquierda y su hija a la derecha.

\- Bueno, primero que nada, creo que ya notaste el parecido entre tú y yo, Naruto-kun… Eso se deba a que Kushina y yo somos hermanas, nacimos al mismo tiempo prácticamente, ella primero por unos 5 minutos más o menos- Fuusou comenzó su narración enfocando su mirada en el horizonte -Éramos muy unidas y mientras ella la chica valerosa y tenaz, yo era tímida, siempre tenía que ayudarme cuando otros me estaban molestando…- La mujer sonrió suavemente -Poco a poco y gracias a Kushina fui adquiriendo confianza en mí misma, hasta que entramos a la Academia Ninja y empezamos nuestro camino para convertirnos en Kunoichi…- Su expresión adquirió un semblante de tristeza notorio -Sin embargo, pronto llegó el día en que ella fue elegida por Mito-sama para reemplazarla como Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi… Mamá y papá estaban orgullosos de que Kushina recibiera tal honor, pero yo estaba triste puesto que se mudaría a Konoha y dado que los Jinchuuriki personas clave en las aldeas, muy posiblemente no nos visitaría casi nunca… Luego pasó lo que pasó y muy seguramente ella nos dio por muertos, por lo que ante su deber, prefirió quedarse con eso porque seguramente no la dejarían salir en nuestra búsqueda…- Se limpió nacientes lágrimas de sus ojos con las palmas de las manos -Lo siento, chicos… Siempre me pongo sentimental cuando recuerdo eso-

\- Mamá…- Karin abrazó a su progenitora y se acurrucó en ella.

El rubio miraba serio a las dos Uzumaki…

Realmente todo lo relacionado al Proyecto Espiral había condicionado su vida de forma marcada al igual que con él. Obviamente no sabía casi nada de la vida de su recién descubierta tía y su prima, las primeras dos Uzumaki libres de toda culpa o responsabilidad en relación a su vida como el Arma Definitiva. Según el plan original, su deber era garantizar su seguridad y empezar con la búsqueda de los Uzumaki varones para asegurar la reconstrucción del clan, dónde él y su descendencia serían los protectores del Clan Uzumaki para el futuro…

Por un momento lo sintió por su recién descubierta tía y su carismática prima, pero el sentimiento fue efímero y prontamente recuperó su resolución original… Naruto sería el amo y debajo de sus preciosas mamás, todas las mujeres dignas, se convertirían en sus eternas, fieles, fanatizadas, enamoradas y obsesionadas esclavas. Ni siquiera el Clan Uzumaki como tal, se salvaría de caer bajo su yugo.

\- No te preocupes, tía Fuusou- El rubio esbozó una sonrisa tierna y amigable que enmascaraba sus más siniestros objetivos -Pronto mamá y tú se volverán a ver…-

\- Eso me gustaría mucho- Replicó la hermana de la Marea Roja con una suave y soñadora sonrisa -Hay tantas cosas que no pudimos vivir juntas y que deseo saber, así como deseo que ella las sepa…- Entristeció su semblante de un momento a otro -También quiero contarle sobre nuestros padres, porque seguramente debe tener esa duda carcomiéndola por dentro, ya que éramos muy unidos los cuatro…-

"Conmovedora ingenuidad, Fuusou-chan…" Pensó cruelmente el Arma Definitiva ante lo que esperaba su tía del que pesaba, sería un reencuentro sumamente emotivo con su querida hermana -Espero que sea así, tía Fuusou- Una expresión amable era la mejor máscara para el Uzumaki

\- ¿Entonces toca ir a Konoha?- Cuestionó la pelirroja de lentes

\- Sólo si me dieran tiempo de concluir la misión, una semana más o menos, espero- El chico de ojos azules respondió expectante

\- Claro que sí, Naruto-kun…- La sonrisa de Fuusou se llenó de añoranza -He esperado tantos años, que una semana más no será problema…-

…

Ameyuri Ringo se encontraba acostada bocarriba en la cama de una habitación. Llevaba el vientre descubierto, dejando vez un abdomen intensamente trabajado y marcado con varias cicatrices de diferentes formas. En el área donde había sido apuñalada por Naruto, tenía un fomento de hierbas medicinales que una cinta adhesiva colocada a manera de cruz apretaba contra su cuerpo. Llevaba descubiertos también sus pechos 80, los cuales asomaban una gruesa aureola y pezones orientados hacia el interior del seno. Usaba únicamente unos pantalones negros ajustados de tres cuartos, que le llegaban a la mitad de la pantorrilla y estaba descalza también. Su largo cabello lo llevaba suelto y le llegaba más debajo de su firmes y tonificados glúteos.

\- Maldición… Espero que al menos el enano esté sufriendo- Murmuró la espadachín más para sí misma -Me confié y no pensé que sería tan fuerte-

\- Descanse, Ringo-sama… Ya llegará su momento de acabar con él- Haku se acercó, ataviado con un elegante kimono rosa que acentuaba la feminidad que tenía

\- Lo sé… Simplemente, no puedo esperar para desquitarme- Replicó la mal encarada mujer

\- Y tendrá su oportunidad, yo le ayudaré…- Replicó el chico andrógino al tiempo que se arrodillaba al costado de la cama para tomar la mano derecha de la Kunoichi entre las suyas y besarle el dorso -Pero por ahora tiene que recuperar fuerzas, Ringo-sama-

\- Lo sé…- La fiera Ninja cerró los ojos -¿Y no ha venido a fastidiar Gatou?-

\- Sí… Pero le dejé perfectamente claro que mi dueña iba descansar hasta que se encontrara bien si deseaba seguir con la cabeza pegada al cuello- Declaró el chico castaño mientras besaba el dorso de la mano de la pelirroja

\- Eres malvado, Haku…- La mujer sonrió suavemente -Pero ahora quiero que me consientas un poco, necesito unos cariñitos…-

\- A la orden, Ringo-sama…- El chico sonrió en forma tierna al tiempo que se ponía de pie lentamente -Sabe que yo haría cualquier cosa por usted…- Poco a poco, se quitó el Kimono, mostrando su esbelta anatomía.

Mientras Haku hacía sentir mujer de forma tierna y suave a Ameyuri, ésta pensaba fugazmente en el encuentro con el Uzumaki…

Era cuando menos sorprendente que hubiera un Genin en Konoha con esa capacidad de combate, ya que en esa aldea eran unos blandengues que había descuidado la calidad de la formación de sus Ninja porque según ellos, querían darle un enfoque más humano a sus tropas. En Kiri, por el contrario, los entrenamientos eran terriblemente severos y las graduaciones eran terribles, donde sólo un graduado lograba emerger como Genin tras asesinar a sus compañeros de generación.

Además de eso, estaba la guerra civil. La Daimyo verdadera había sido asesinada y el vacío de poder provocó una feroz lucha que hizo todavía más despiadada la formación Ninja debido a que los que añoraban usurpar el poder en la aldea pagaban cifras ridículas para tener a los Ninja más poderosos y nada mejor que brutalizar a los novatos para convertirlos en auténticas armas vivientes…

Pero nada como ese mocoso de Konoha.

Con un poco menos de claridad ante las atenciones que su fanatizado seguidor estaba teniendo con su cuerpo lacerado y agotado, la Ringo pensaba que precisamente Haku representaba a una facción de la gente de su aldea, los portadores de Kekkei Genkai, que ante el temor de que se convirtieran en las armas humanas más poderosas, eran ferozmente perseguidos y asesinados. El mismo Haku era un huérfano cuyo padre había asesinado a su madre al descubrir que poseía un poder genético y a su vez, él en defensa instintiva había acabado con su progenitor.

Pero incluso con esa horrible historia, el castaño de apariencia andrógina tenía esa esencia de combate tan marcada como el Uzumaki. Y ese rasgo tan particular del rubio la había cautivado…

Era una pena que ese chiquillo tuviera que morir.

…

 **Notas**

Primero que nada, me disculpo por la tardanza en ésta nueva entrega, se cruzaron varias cosas y es algo complejo de explicar, así que sólo diré que trataré de actualizar más seguido.

Ya entrando en las notas como tales:

Fuusou es en el anime el nombre que se le dio a la mamá de Nagato. En el manga, no se sabe cuál de los padres del chico del Rinnegan implantado es el de ascendencia Uzumaki, pero en el anime es la mujer quien tiene la cabellera roja. En este caso, tomo el diseño de Fuusou del anime por su gran parecido a Kushina, pero la introduzco en un contexto radicalmente diferente, además de darle ese papel de hija a Karin, cambiando su historia en relación al manga y a lo que se mostró en el anime durante el Genjutsu del Tsukuyomi Infinito y hago la aclaración pertinente de que Fuusou y Kushina son mellizas, esto es, gemelas no idénticas.

Como se explicó en el capítulo, la memoria de Kushina fue alterada para que no recordara a su familia de Uzushio y bien, poco a poco iré soltando cosas de la Uzumaki, ya que Fuusou tendrá un papel relevante en cuanto al Clan Uzumaki se refiere.

En cuanto a la escuela de esclavas, la idea se irá desarrollando paulatinamente conforme avance la historia, pero por lo pronto voy dando ciertas pautas de los gustos de Naruto en lo sexual (que obviamente coinciden con los míos) y que iré expandiendo, desarrollando y ejemplificando en la escuela, je, je, je.

Sobre Samui, pues el rol que se había manejado en su relación con Kushina y Konan ha dado un vuelco total y ahora ella será la que entrará en un espiral de degradación y sumisión guiada por las dos sensuales mamás, al igual que a Kurenai le sucederá ahora que Sarada y Himawari decidieron comenzar a darle ese empujón a la Yuuhi para caer en las garras del Arma Definitiva por completo.


	23. XXII: Revolviendo las olas

**Uzumaki's Strongest Weapon**

…

Empezando por los reviews:

 **miguelgiuliano(punto)co:** Realmente quería ir al ritmo adecuado y debido a los planes a futuro de Naruto, nunca pasó por mi mente que tomaba el puesto de Gatou. No, el asunto de Nami tiene importancia, pero no por pasar a ser su nueva sede y lo de los Hyuga lo pienso manejar de forma distinta.

 **bladetri:** visto XD

 **Loquin:** Gracias, je, je, je. Pues NAruto se tomará su tiempo en el asunto de Fuusou, ya que realmente tiene que poner el escenario ideal en el tablero de juego.

 **x29:** Espero no tardarme tanto de nuevo. El final de Nami no será nada agradable, es lo que puedo decir… Lo de Kaguya todavía no está tan cercano, pero sí puedo decir que Akatsuki estará en el fic. Lo del Chakra es lo que manejo en mis fics, ya que lo del Chakra de Kaguya como origen, es incoherente, ya que si no existía en primer lugar, no tenía forma de saber que lo necesitaba o que existiera en el fruto del Dios Árbol. Lo de Inari, la verdad nunca me cayó bien y lo de Fuusou y el ramen fue algo que planeaba desde un comienzo y su integración junto con la de Karin será paulatina. Sobra Samui y Kurenai, son casos particulares, ya que a Samui le tocan las dos matriarcas y la pelinegra ya llega influenciada. Sobre la escuelita, la dejaré de lado un par de capítulo para dar cierre a Nami, pero pronto volverá con más clases y sobre lo anónimo, pues realmente mí círculo fuera de aquí no se mueve por estos lares. Lo de Ringo, simplemente vio a Naruto interesante, de momento es sólo eso.

 **Gjr-Sama:** Je, je, je, veo que alguien entendió el guiño que dejé. La verdad sobre el ganso, pues escribiendo no puedo ahorcarlo XD. Sobre los Uzumaki, es más seguro que sean chicas crossovers porque la verdad no me gustan los fillers de Naruto (odio el relleno en general y las pelis). Tal vez a Fuuka sí, porque es tremendamente sexy y comparto y difiero contigo al mismo tiempo, ya que en cuanto a MILFs en Naruto, para mí es empate entre Kushina, Samui y Konan.

 **OTAKUFire:** Je, je, je. Ya le falta poco a Kurenai y pronto estará bajo el yugo del rubio. Sobre la escuelita, realmente estará en pausa un par de capítulo, pero volverá con fuerza y sobre las mascotas, si bien habrá momentos de la gatita y la perrita, pronto habrá más en el zoológico, jo, jo, jo.

 **daniel2610994:** Como dije previamente, el número de esclavas será grande en el harem, je, je, je. Sobre lo de Haku, realmente no me desagrada el Fem Haku, pero por necesidades argumentales en el futuro, lo necesitaba hombre.

 **Tsuna Dragneel:** Pues se verá en el futuro la suerte de Fuusou y Karin.

 **Trollmemex:** Es Fuusou y ella junto con Karin tendrán sus momentos en el fic, además juro solemnemente que habrá mucho, MUCHO Yuri, je, je, je.

 **heckelman88:** No.

 **xXm3ch3Xx:** Lo de Karin y Fuusou no será de un momento a otro, llevará su tiempo. Lo de Haku, pues bueno, el pobre no aprovechó lo suficiente, ja, ja, ja. Kurenai ya está casi y Mikoto será una gran docente que sabrá cómo hacer que las niñas sean bien portadas. Sobre tus preguntas: la primera, un par de semanas, la segunda, pues se supone que la hermosa rubia será su regalo de bienvenida, así que para cuando vuelvan de Uzushio.

 **Guest:** La escuelita Uzumaki me encanta, pero de momento la dejaré de lado para cerrar Nami. Sarada y Himawari como compañeras de equipo de Naruto, serán importantes en la historia, además de que me gustan mucho. Lo de Ameyuri y Haku me gustó, pero para darle un matiz de tragedia, je, je, je. Sobre Fuusou y Karin, pues sí, las oportunidades se aprovechan.

 **sesshoxcris:** Las chicas se doblan por el asunto del fetiche Mind Control del que he dicho varias veces, soy fan. Sobre el netorare, no me gusta como tal, pero para ponerlo como parte de la escencia de un villano, es bastante bueno. Sobre las loli y las chicas de la edad de Naruto, habrá mucho de ellas en el futuro.

 **Alex-Flyppy:** Así es, tanto las maquinaciones Hyuga como todo el asunto de Sasuke y el Senju contra Kaguya es del conocimiento del rubio. Lo de Nami es más dramático que en el anime y está muy lejos de mejorar. Mikoto es una profesora muy estricta para que se gradúen las mejores esclavas y ella reciba la mejor recompensa. Samui será muy importante para la historia tanto como una sexy mamá-esclava como por sus capacidades de combate equivalentes a las de Minato, porque sí, ella por su mezcla de belleza y poder tendrá fanboys, pero principalmente fangirls. Así es, Fuusou es en el anime la madre de Nagato, pero aquí la retomé como la progenitora de Karin y en el futuro ambas tendrán cierta trascendencia en la historia más allá de formar parte del séquito del rubio. En cuando a mujeres Uzumaki, serán principalmente chicas crossovers y en cuanto a los hombres… Pues no será bonito para ellos. Kurenai está a punto de caer en el abismo y las dos pícaras Genin serán parte de su inevitable perdición. La historia de Ameyuri y Haku será importante en la historia, principalmente en el futuro.

 **tm2003d:** ¿Qué?

Y ahora, a lo que importa realmente:

…

 **Capítulo 22: Revolviendo las olas**

…

\- Kushina ha continuado como Jinchuuriki, cumpliendo esa labor heredada de Mito-sama y que indirectamente es un orgullo para el Clan Uzumaki, pero no crean que yo me he dormido en mis laureles…-

Naruto, Fuusou y Karin miraban con detenimiento una lista de varios nombres que sostenía la tía del Arma Definitiva, la cual tenía varias anotaciones tras cada persona enlistada y más importante que eso, el punto donde se habían visto por última vez.

\- ¿Qué es esto, tía?- Preguntó curioso el rubio

\- ¡Es una lista de los Uzumaki del mundo!- Replicó Karin visiblemente contenta -Desde que recuerdo, hemos viajado por todo el mundo, buscando a la gente de nuestro clan-

\- ¿En serio?-

\- Bueno, no todo el mundo…- La pelirroja mayor le sonrió suavemente a su sobrino -Lo que pasa es que yo fui una de las pocas personas del clan que pudimos escapar después de aquél ataque de esos saqueadores que se llevaron nuestros secretos…- El marcado gesto de tristeza en el rostro de Fuusou no pasó desapercibido para el rubio -Y realmente estuvimos huyendo bastante tiempo, ya que, me imagino que para no dejar testigos, varios de esos infelices nos persiguieron… Yo me separé de mamá y papá en medio del caos y pasé huyendo mucho tiempo con un grupo de mujeres Uzumaki…-

La expresión sombría de la mujer de rostro idéntico al de Kushina era señal clara de las dificultades que había enfrentado desde esos momentos. Posiblemente las fuerzas Ninja persiguieron a las sobrevivientes a la destrucción de Uzushio con el fin de apoderarse del ADN Uzumaki después de haber robado todo el Fuinjutsu que lograran rescatar de la destrucción.

\- Todo estará bien, tía- Naruto miró con actuada comprensión a la hermana de su querida Mamá-Kushi

\- Lo sé- Fuusou se limpió las incipientes lágrimas de las comisuras de sus ojos -Después de eso, comencé a vagar por el mundo, buscando a los Uzumaki que hubieran logrado sobrevivir- Si bien suavizó su expresión, la pelirroja mayor seguía luciendo triste -Fue difícil, pero en ese momento tuve un encuentro especial y después Karin llegó a mi vida, por lo que tuve la fuerza para seguir… Me imagino que con tu mamá fue así, Kushina siempre fue muy allegada a la familia- Agregó la mamá de la pelirroja de lentes, un poco más tranquila.

Mientras Fuusou seguía contando varias peripecias de su larga jornada durante el tiempo en que Karin era bebé, en Naruto comenzó a despertar la curiosidad sobre la vida original de su hermosa y deliciosa mamá-esclava, así que hizo una nota mental sobre ello, para revisar ese particular archivo cifrado en su ADN para revisarlo con detenimiento posteriormente.

\- Y así, poco a poco he encontrado a varios hombres y varias mujeres del clan por todo el mundo, distribuidos por todas las naciones Ninja, sean las Cinco Grandes Naciones o las naciones más pequeñas…- La tía del rubio le mostró su trabajo de años materializado en aquella lista de nombres y ubicaciones -Mi sueño es que algún día encontremos un lugar donde podamos levantar una nueva aldea Uzumaki y los chicos como tú o Karin puedan ver de nuevo esa aldea donde todos nos apoyábamos entre sí y no había diferencias entre nosotros- Fuusou sonrió con marcada añoranza -Realmente extraño esos días…-

El rubio abrazó a su tía al mismo tiempo que su prima, mostrando una empatía ensayada previamente, mientras que en su perversa mente comenzaba a planear sus siguientes movimientos…

Si esa información era fidedigna, podría por una parte, deshacerse de los varones Uzumaki que quedaran en el mundo para que así sólo sus descendientes fueran legítimos herederos de sangre del Clan del Remolino, mientras que las mujeres era claro que estaban destinadas a ser sus servidoras, hermosas pelirrojas que serían parte del Clan Uzumaki que él estaba comenzando a formar y que en el futuro se posaría en todo su esplendor sobre la humanidad.

Fuusou cerró los ojos al sentir un ligero aumento en el apretón de su querido sobrino, interpretándolo como el deseo de recuperar el tiempo de familia, sin saber el siniestro escenario que estaba imaginando Saikyou Buki con la información que era el trabajo más importante de su vida…

…

Tsunami se encontraba realizando los quehaceres de la casa aprovechando que su padre, su hijo y sus invitados se habían ausentado, para realizar las labores de la casa. Sacudió todo el lugar, preparó la comida para cuando regresaran todos y finalmente acomodó el equipaje de los Ninja. Por un momento se mantuvo cauta, ya que las dos mascotas Ninja se encontraban en ese lugar, pero dormitaban indiferentes a su labor y al darse cuenta de que la mujer sólo estaba realizando su quehacer, continuaron con su sueño intermitente, con la gata acurrucada sobre la perra…

La peliazul miraba con cierta añoranza y sobretodo envidia, el equipamiento del rubio y las Kunoichi, ya que de niña su sueño había sido ser Ninja, pero el que fuera originaria de una aldea civil y más que nada, la renuencia de Tazuna a ello, impidió que materializara su deseo. Ciertamente ya resignada, a veces pensaba en el hubiera.

\- ¿Se le ofrece algo, Tsunami-san?- Cuestionó Naruto, sobresaltando a la ama de casa, quien se mostró apenada de inmediato

\- ¡D-Disculpa!- Replicó la apenada peliazul -S-Sólo estaba limpiando un poco…-

\- Es otra cosa… ¿Verdad?- El Arma Definitiva notó la dificultad de la hija de Tazuna para ocultar sus verdaderos pensamientos

\- Bueno…- La mujer sonrió tristemente -La verdad es que de niña yo quise ser Kunoichi, los tiempos eran distintos y nos iba mejor, pero a papá no le agradó la idea, por eso me llamó la atención su equipaje- El gesto de la bella ama de casa se suavizó -Lamento si te incomodé, Naruto-kun, no deseaba molestar-

\- Entonces… ¿Deseaba ser Ninja?-

\- Sí- La peliazul volteó a ver al chico -Yo… Me hubiera gustado ser Ninja…-

La madre de Inari se le quedó viendo a los ojos azules del Uzumaki, quedando totalmente atrapada cuando esos espirales atraparon su mirada y poco a poco comenzó a sumergirse en aquellos recuerdos de su infancia…

…

 _Tsunami era una niña de cabello corto y rebelde, que a sus 8 años acostumbraba vestir con unas botas a los tobillos, un pantalón corto y una yukata holgada. Se encontraba en la orilla de la costa, con un gesto de marcada molestia. Su padre le había dicho que no podría ser Ninja, dado que como era civil y no provenía de alguna aldea Ninja, además de no tener ascendencia Ninja alguna, sería casi imposible que fuera aceptada en alguna aldea._

 _Miraba el oleaje del mar con infantil frustración, ya que si bien creía que no habría dificultades para el futuro debido al trabajo de su padre, que les permitía vivir bastante bien, vería frustrada su ilusión de convertirse en una gran Ninja, famosa y reconocida por todos…_

 _\- Hola… ¿Sucede algo?- La niña volteó a su espalda para encontrarse con una persona desconocida, que obviamente no era de su natal Nami_

 _\- B-Bueno…- La jovencita de inmediato miró confundida a ese sujeto, un rubio de cabello alborotado y profundos ojos azules -Mi papá no quiere que sea Ninja… ¡Y yo quiero!-_

 _\- Vaya, es una pena… Se nota que tienes la vocación- Replicó el sujeto, que no era nadie más que Naruto Uzumaki -Hm… Si quieres, yo podría enseñarte a ser Ninja-_

 _\- ¿En serio?- Los ojitos de la niña mostraron una gran ilusión_

 _\- Sí… Solo tienes que confiar en mí…-_

…

\- ¿Sucede algo, Tsunami-san?- Preguntó el rubio, sacado a la ama de casa de sus recuerdos

\- Eh, no… No te preocupes, Naruto-kun- Mujer se puso extrañamente nerviosa, precipitándose a la salida de la habitación -Debo seguir con mis quehaceres y de nuevo, siento haberte incomodado…-

\- No se preocupe- El Uzumaki sonrió suavemente, siendo correspondida por la mujer para luego marcharse a continuar con su quehacer.

El Arma Definitiva se le quedó mirando a la ama de casa, particularmente atento en el discreto contoneo de sus caderas mientras se marchaba. La verdad era que al rubio le había desagrado Tazuna y el tal Inari era realmente insoportable, así que por simple capricho les arrebataría lo que en verdad era lo más valioso que tenían y cuando se dieran cuenta, la realidad los golpearía de lleno en la cara.

…

Gatou, contrario a su poder como traficante de armas y estupefacientes, era un hombre de aspecto desagradable, con duras facciones y pequeñas cejas, con el cabello marrón claro y esponjado, usando siempre traje de etiqueta y lentes oscuros para cubrir sus ojos. Estaba realmente molesto porque aquél niño travestido, Haku, le había impedido exigirle resultados a Ameyuri Ringo, ya que estaba contratada para acabar con el viejo constructor de puentes con el fin de seguir monopolizando el comercio de Nami. El plan de Tazuna para construir un puente en dirección a la isla puerto de Miraishima, supondría perder de tajo el control de las rutas marítimas en su papel de intermediario.

Sentado en el escritorio del despacho que tenía oculto en el bosque aledaño a Nami, donde controlaba sus negocios turbios, se mostraba furioso y alterado ante el escenario de que Ameyuri concluiría su trabajo en poco menos de una semana. Si bien el ingeniero no terminaría en una semana, no le gustaba esperar tanto tiempo para destruir la única esperanza que le quedaba a esa desdichada aldea. Tras de él, dos guardaespaldas lo flanqueaban para protegerlo a cambio de un jugoso salario.

\- ¡Esa puta está tirando mi dinero a la basura por una simple herida!- El traficante golpeó con firmeza su escritorio, visiblemente molesto -Cuando termine con Tazuna acabaré con ella también… ¡Ustedes dos, muertos de hambre!- Volteó a ver furibundo a los mercenarios que se mantuvieron impasibles -¡Quiero que recluten a todos los mercenarios que puedan de aquí a una semana! ¡Ni Tazuna ni Ameyuri Ringo van a salir vivos de Nami!-

\- Como diga, Gatou-sama- Dijo uno de los guardaespaldas

\- A la orden… Gatou-sama- Complementó al otro

\- Bien, yo tengo que ir a negociar un contrato nuevo de comercio… ¡Así que cumplan con lo que les ordené, que para eso les pago!- El poderoso traficante se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida ante las miradas severas de sus empleados.

Los dos mercenarios soportaban todos esos insultos porque la paga era buena al ser eficientes en su trabajo, pero como hombres con preparación Ninja, se sentían humillados al reflexionar sobre el nivel de control que un civil podía tener sobre ellos únicamente por pudrirse en dinero sin que ellos pudieran revertir esa situación.

"Maldito enano…" Pensó frustrado uno de ellos

\- Vamos, tenemos que empezar a reclutar- El otro sacó al primero de sus pensamientos.

Gatou tenía el mal hábito de hacer menos tanto a enemigos como a aliados debido a su posición económicamente privilegiada. Dado que él creía poder hacer lo que quisiera al tener el dinero para ello, no consideraba importante ganarse la lealtad verdadera de sus empleados, ya que cuando notaba que alguno comenzaba a cuestionarle, bien podría pagarle a alguien más para asesinarlo y además de mejorar la eficiencia, se ahorraba ese salario. Esa era la forma en que el magnate se movía en el medio y dado que en las aldeas Ninja lo importante era también el dinero, siempre podría pagarse a algún Ninja poderoso que le arreglara el problema.

Mientras los dos mercenarios, cada uno a su manera, pensaban en la realidad de que no les convenía ir contra el millonario criminal, dejaron el lugar para iniciar con su nuevo trabajo.

…

La noche caía sobre Nami y en lo profundo del bosque, Naruto se encontraba en un pequeño lago de agua cristalina, desnudo y de pie en su todo su esplendor, siendo meticulosamente aseado por sus mascotas esclavas que nuevamente se mostraban en su desnudez humana. Yoruichi le tallaba la espalda con dedicación y esmero usando únicamente sus pechos enjabonados, mientras que Tsume hacía lo propio con el vientre chocando sus nalgas llenas de espuma contra el trabajado vientre.

\- Oh dueño-amo… Su abdomen es tan sexy…- La líder del clan de los perros se regocijaba en el tacto del firme y trabajado músculo -Usted nació para volverme su mascota y usarme como la perra esclava que soy…- La mujer se mordió el labio inferior y con los ojos cerrados continuó restregándole su generoso culo en el vientre a su macho

\- Y sus omóplatos son tan firmes, dueño-amo…- La poderosa Kunoichi Shihouin masajeaba suavemente la espalda de su hombre con sus preciosas tetas -Gracias por volverme una gata en celo totalmente entregada a usted…- Yoruichi sonreía totalmente realizada al saberse totalmente bajo el poder del poderoso Uzumaki

\- Lo sé… Ahora quiero terminen de enjuagarme- Las dos mujeres sonrieron de forma maliciosa ante la orden recibida.

Ambas se sumergieron en el agua para retirar el jabón de sus suculentos cuerpos, quedando mojadas y entonces se frotaron descaradamente contra su dueño para quitarle el jabón del cuerpo, suavemente, dejando que el Arma Definitiva también sintiera sus generosas anatomías y dado que el rubio no era de piedra, pronto una dura erección se hizo presente en el miembro objetivo de devoción de sus tantas esclavas. Tsume y Yoruichi se voltearon a ver al sentir esa enorme polla y la tomaron entre sus manos, la castaña a la izquierda y la pelimorada a la derecha. Sin dejar de limpiar a su hombre con sus cuerpos, comenzaron a masturbarlo suavemente, maravilladas con la firmeza y longitud de esa enhiesta verga.

\- Oh… Vaya que son mañosas, putas…- Naruto sonrió satisfecho de las atenciones, mientras aquellas carnes húmedas se flotaban entusiastas con su cuerpo -Y creo que eso merece una recompensa…-

De forma brusca, tomó a la castaña de su revuelta cabellera y la atrajo hacia su rostro, dándole un goloso beso que la perra correspondió al instante. Sin dejar de masturbarlo, la mujer de facciones salvajes se enzarzó en una erótica e intensa batalla de lenguas ante la envidiosa y embobada mirada de la morena. Pronto, la paja que el Arma Definitiva estaba recibiendo aumentó de intensidad por parte de ambas debido a la excitación y de golpe, tironeó a Tsume de su pelo para separarla de él, dejándola visiblemente confundida y decepcionada al cortarle ese perverso ósculo tan abruptamente. Sin embargo, no hubo réplica alguna, puesto que observó con creciente excitación cómo pasaba a ser el turno de su compañera para ser devorada.

Yoruichi se dejaba hacer, mientras que la mano de su dueño empujaba su cabeza hacia él, dejándose dominar por completo, disfrutando de ese voraz y lujurioso beso, pajeado con más entusiasmo, si eso era posible, al dueño de su existencia. La perra miraba completamente idiotizada cómo la sumisa pelimorada se entregaba a las atenciones de su amo. Mecánicamente aumentó el ritmo de la paja, pensando en obtener el albo elixir de la simiente del Arma Definiiva mientras observaba con creciente envidia cómo el rubio mordisqueaba los labios de ébano en medio de su beso, provocándole gemidos a la bajita pero preciosa morena.

Finalmente, separó a la gata de la misma forma que a la Inuzuka al tomarla de su coleta y jalarla con viril fuerza, dejando a una Yoruichi con una desilusión notoria en sus exóticos ojos ámbar…

\- Ustedes sólo son unas mascotas en celo…- Una sonrisa maliciosa se hizo presente en el rostro del Uzumaki

\- Somos unas mascotas en celo…- Replicaron ambas de forma suave, todavía aturdidas por esos candentes ósculos

\- Y como son sólo unas hembras en celo, me las tendré que follar…- Aquellas palabras formaron enormes sonrisas en los rostros de las dos mascotas humanas -¡A cuatro patas, ahora!-

Apenas la orden fue procesada por los cerebros de las dos esclavas, ambas se dirigieron a la orilla del cuerpo de agua para posar sus brazos en tierra firme y pararse de puntitas sobre el lecho del lago, la gata a la derecha y la perra a la izquierda del Arma Definitiva, levantando sus preciosos traseros en forma de corazón de los que escurría el agua que les daba un tentador brillo al reflejar la luz de la luna para ofrecérselos a su hombre, meneándolos descaradamente mientras volteaban a verlo con ansiosas sonrisas…

\- Fólleme, amo…- La otrora amante del Raikage miraba expectante al dueño de su existencia contoneando sus nalgas de izquierda a derecha lentamente -Hágame una hermosa bebé Uzumaki que también será su esclava…- Se lo ruego, cójame como su gata-esclava en celo que soy…-

\- ¡Hágame suya!- La líder del Clan Inuzuka movía de arriba abajo sus nalgas con visible entusiasmo -¡Márqueme como su perra y hágame a todas las perras-esclavas que deseé! ¡Soy su perra-esclava y siempre estaré disponible para su hermosa polla enorme, venosa y dura!-

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja!- Comenzó a reírse el rubio mientras se hacía una paja ante la encantadora visión de sus sumisas servidoras rogando por sexo cada una a su manera -¡En verdad que necesitan esto!- Las dos miraban a detalle cómo la mano de su amo subía y bajaba por esa enorme y gruesa vara de carne -Sólo que… Las buenas mascotas no hablan hasta después del orgasmo… ¿Entendieron?-

\- Miau…- La pelimorada cerró los ojos con sutil sonrisa, asintiendo

\- ¡Guau!- La castaña ladrón afirmativamente, sacando la lengua

\- Pues bien…- Naruto se acercó a las dos hembras en celo, pasando maliciosamente sus dedos índice y corazón por los chorreantes y enrojecidos coños, delineándolos a sabiendas de que la calentura de sus putas iba en aumento más y más -Serán perras o gatas, pero aquí todas son iguales…-

\- M-Miau…-

\- ¡Guau, guau!-

Poco a poco, el jugueteo del ojiazul con ambos coños fue aumentando de intensidad… Yoruichi se mordía los labios y maullaba ahogadamente mientras que Tsume ladraba escandalosa ante las atenciones primero con sus inflamados clítoris, que el Arma Definitiva pellizcaba con suavidad usando sus dedos pulgar e índice, para luego frotarlos con los índices y medios, los cuales pronto comenzaron a explorar sus babeantes almejas mientras las mujeres se abandonaban a la lujuria…

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja!- El rubio comenzó a reír de forma perversa -¡Solo los dedos y ya están perdiendo los sesos!- Se regocijaba en la vista de las dos hembras en celo incrustándose ellas mismas en sus dígitos moviéndose de forma intensa -Y como son dos mascotas en celo, deberían de conocerse mejor…-

Las mujeres no ocultaron su decepción en forma de gruñidos a manera de réplica cuando los dedos de su macho dejaron su interior… Pero sus expresiones pasaron de la disimulada molestia a un placer violento e inesperado, cuando cruzando sus manos, los dedos llenos de los flujos de la perra entraron en el húmedo coño de la gata y los dígitos llenos de la esencia Inuzuka penetraron en lo profundo de la concha Shihouin.

\- ¡Ahora son las mejores amigas, ya que se conocen a fondo!- El rubio penetraba a ambas esclavas con intensidad y fuerza, mientras su enorme virilidad se alzaba imponente ante los gemidos de sus dos -¿Se siente rico la baba de perra, Yorui-chan?-

\- ¡Miau…!- Gritaba Yoruichi, maullando a todo pulmón

\- ¿Y qué tal el jugo de gata, Tsume-chan?-

\- ¡Guau…!- Los intensos aullidos de Tsume, se oían por todo el lugar

\- Pero bien… Como mis mascotas deben aprender que yo mando siempre- El Arma Definitiva se regocijó en los casi inaudibles gemidos de decepción de las esclavas cuando volvió a sacarles los dedos de sus hambrientos coños -Je, je, je… Esto es simplemente delicioso…- Lamió sus dedos sacando la lengua exageradamente, probando esos intensos sabores combinados -Y ahora, pidan mi pija para sus sucias y hediondas conchas…-

Las dos hembras tardaron un poco en recuperarse de ese casi orgasmo, retomando sus sonrisas pervertidas apenas la calentura en sus cuerpos disminuía lo necesario para recuperar la lucidez mental suficiente para suplicar por polla… Las dos alzaron sus traseros paradas de puntitas, posando sus antebrazos en el suelo, uno sobre el otro para colocar sus cabezas sobre ellos y que sus encharcadas feminidades totalmente depiladas se alzaran justo frente al dueño de sus vidas.

\- Veamos… ¿Quién será primero?- El rubio pasaba sus dedos índices por el contorno de las dos inflamadas conchas, provocando que presas del deseo y la ansiedad de saber, voltearan a ver a su hombre de reojo -Prohibido voltear hasta que dedica a cuál de las dos voy a follarme primero…- Las dos, con miradas suplicantes en sus rostros, tuvieron que voltear de nuevo hacia el frente -Hm… ¡Ya sé!-

Las dos mascotas se miraban entre sí, con incertidumbre en su rostro mezclada con el deseo de los varios momentos en que casi alcanzaban el orgasmo con las atenciones del dueño de sus vidas y que había interrumpido, dejándolas ansiosas por estallar en el añorado clímax… Pronto Yoruichi volteó a ver confundida a Tsume, quien había adoptado una expresión de sorpresa para luego irse transformando en una expresión de placer.

La perra Inuzuka sentía cómo poco a poco, la enorme, dura y gruesa verga de su amo invadía sus entrañas, dejando un paso imborrable en ella y apoderándose de ella como había añorado desde que Kushina se había apoderado de su mente y cuyo deseo sólo crecía más conforme iba siendo adoctrinada y finalmente transformada en la mascota esclava que era actualmente…

\- G-Guau…- Susurró débilmente la castaña, al sentir cómo la polla de su macho llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser -G-Guau… ¡Guau…!- Finalmente, comenzaba el mete-saca de Naruto y la expresión de la líder del clan de los perros daba paso al placer, sacando la lengua como la perra que era, totalmente ruborizada -¡Guau, guau, guau…!-

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja!- El rubio sonreía con oscuro deleite, aferrado firmemente a la cadera de su mascota esclava con ambas manos -¡Toma perra, toma…!- El rubio embestía a su puta con toda la fuerza de sus caderas -¡Te voy a dejar hecho jalea el poco cerebro que te queda, ja, ja, ja!-

\- ¡Guau, guau…!- La mujer jadeaba con la lengua de fuera, sonrojada visiblemente y sudando de todo su sexy cuerpo ante el frenético sexo

\- ¡Y ahora, te voy a montar como la perra que eres!- El excitado rubio dio un saltito para posar su torso en la espalda de la perra y continuar cogiéndosela, copulando prácticamente como dos perros en celo -¡Siente, perra!- Se aferró a sus tetas y las amasaba con intensidad, pellizcando los duros pezones erectos -¡Vas a ser mi perra por siempre!-

\- ¡Guau, guau, guau…!- La pobre mujer ya estaba totalmente abandonada a la lujuria, gimiendo y ladrando con los ojos cerrados, como una auténtica perra en celo intensamente follada

\- ¡Aquí va la primera camada de perras esclavas, puta…! ¡Me corro…!-

\- ¡Guau…!-

El sincronizado orgasmo de amo y esclava fue intenso, llegando los dos al éxtasis mientras la simiente Uzumaki invadía hasta lo más profundo del útero Inuzuka. Las piernas de Tsume se terminaron doblando ante la oleada de placer y la pobre mujer ya no soportó más, dejándose caer de rodillas totalmente agotada, con una sonrisa embrutecida en su rostro y sus ojos haciendo un bizco, con la lengua salida de la boca, babeando el piso con su saliva y totalmente ida

\- Miau…- Yoruichi miraba totalmente envidiosa cómo su compañera esclava había quedado como una piltrafa ante semejante coito fugaz pero intenso, mientras Naruto se posaba detrás de ella

\- No te sientas así, Yorui-chan…- El ojiazul sonrió perverso ante la visión del coño de la antigua amante del Raikage rebosante de flujos -¡Por fin es tu turno…!-

\- ¡Miau…!-

La gata sintió cómo su dueño la tomó de su cintura y a diferencia de con Tsume, la penetró violentamente, sintiendo la pelimorada cómo su interior era llenado hasta lo más profundo de golpe. Lanzó un escandaloso maullido mientras que el rubio la levantaba únicamente con el apoyo de sus poderosos brazos para darle media vuelta y recostarla de espaldas al suelo, quedando frente a frente amo y esclava, con el Arma Definitiva mirando lascivamente a su entregada y sumisa hembra, que a su vez lo veía totalmente encandilada y embobada, añorando por otra sesión de sexo esclavizador.

\- Ahora sí, Yorui-chan…- Poco a poco, el rubio comenzó a salir del cálido interior de su esclava -¡Toma, gata!-

\- ¡Miau…!- La pelimorada apretó los dientes al sentir nuevamente una embestida de su amo hasta lo más profundo de su coño, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza con cada envite de su hombre, mientras se aferraba a su espalda -¡Miau, miau…!-

\- ¡Toma, puta!- El rubio aumentaba el ritmo de sus penetraciones profunda, excitado al sentir cómo las uñas de su hembra se clavaban en su espalda -¡Así que te gusta el sexo duro! ¡¿Eh?!- La sonrisa mordaz del ojiazul contrastaba con el rictus descompuesto por el placer de la morena

\- ¡Miau…!- Yoruichi se retorcía hacia atrás sin soltarse del dueño de su existencia

\- ¡Entonces toma, gata…!- Las caderas del rubio empujaban a un ritmo frenético, arrancándole aullidos y maullidos a la Shihouin ante las poderosas, profundas y despiadadas penetraciones -¡Y ahora, quiero tus tetas!- Naruto pronto bajó la cabeza sin perder el ritmo para restregarse la cara en los formidables pechos de Yoruichi, revolviendo la cabeza ente ellas para luego comenzar a chupar los pitones duros como roca, ante los escandalosos maullidos de la mujer

\- ¡Miau, miau, miau…!- Gritaba la preciosa negra mientras abrazaba la cabeza de su amo y retenerlo entre sus pechos mientras sentía una y otra vez cómo su interior era invadido, abandonada por completo al deseo

\- ¡Y aquí empiezan las gatas esclavas!- Bramó el macho al tiempo que se soltaba del posesivo abrazo de su hembra y la tomaba de los pechos -¡Me vengo dentro de ti, gata…!-

\- ¡Miau…!- Bramó la pelimorada, envolviendo la cadera de su amo con las piernas.

Dueño y mascota alcanzaron el cenit del placer al mismo tiempo, con la leche Uzumaki alimentando el sediento interior de la gata esclava y sumisa. Finalmente, la exhausta humana mascota se soltó de su hombre, quedando desparramada en el suelo con expresión cansada, pero una gran sonrisa en su rostro…

Naruto se puso de pie para ver la exquisita vista de sus mascotas tiradas en el suelo, una totalmente idiotizada tras el salvaje coito que añoraba desde que se había convertido en una de sus tantas esclavas y la otra totalmente agotada tras su segunda follada, la cual a diferencia de la primera había sido por voluntad propia, con sus coños dejando salir un sutil hilo de lefa mientras tenían espasmos involuntarios debido al cansancio por los breves pero intensos coitos.

\- Muy bien, mascotas mías, quiero que pongan mucha atención porque les tengo una tarea muy importante y no quiero que me fallen, ustedes son hermosas mascotas obedientes y su única razón para existir es complacerme en todo… ¿Verdad?-

\- S-Sí, amo…- Apenas pudieron murmurar las mujeres, recuperando la razón tras esos demoledores orgasmos.

…

\- ¡Raitou: Rangiri (Espada Relámpago: Corte de Tormenta)…!

Ameyuri tomó la Kiba que todavía conservaba con ambas manos, la cual comenzó a cargarse de Chakra Raiton como un flujo que rodeó visiblemente la hoja, lanzando un corte limpio a una roca enorme de varios metros delante de ella, la cual instantes después se partió de forma diagonal para luego caer al suelo de forma estruendosa. La Kunoichi vestía únicamente un pantalón holgado de color azul atado a la cintura, con su vientre al descubierto en el cual era visible la venda que detenía la curación diaria que le aplicaba su subordinado. Sus pechos 86 eran cubiertos a su vez por otra venda ancha para mantenerlo en su lugar, pero ante la ausencia de su vestimenta suelta característica, su silueta femenina era claramente visible. Tenía el cabello suelto, que le llegaba a la cintura.

\- Impresionante, Ringo-sama…-

Haku observaba enfundado en un kimono rosa que le daba una apariencia sumamente femenina a su admirada líder, que sonreía suavemente, enseñando uno de sus colmillos, como muestra de satisfacción ante el éxito de su recuperación. Sentía molestias, pero ya en el campo de batalla las pasaría por alto en medio de la lucha.

\- Me cuesta trabajo estirarme todavía, pensé que la elasticidad de la zona se recuperaría en cuanto cerrara la herida, pero veo que todavía le falta un poco… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde el último combate?-

\- Hoy se cumplen 4 días, Ringo-sama- Contestó el chico de aspecto femenino

\- Esperare la semana originalmente pensada para recuperar mi espada, acabar con ese enano y finalmente, terminar el trabajo del estúpido de Gatou…- La mujer adoptó una expresión seria -Disculpa por habernos involucrado con esa basura, pero por más que quiera negarlo, la paga es muy buena y nos permitirá vivir un buen tiempo de forma cómoda-

\- No se preocupe, Ringo-sama- El chico sonrió bellamente -Yo acataré todas sus opciones sin replica alguna, mi vida le pertenece y puede usarla como se le antoje… Desde aquél día en que me encontró vagando sin nada en el estómago y sin casa, me dio todo lo que necesitaba y se convirtió en mi mundo, Ringo-sama-

\- Hm- La mujer cerró los ojos -Lo sé… Y has sido un buen niño, Haku…- La Kunoichi recuperó su expresión afilada -Cuando esto termine, nos iremos de vacaciones a algún lugar sin Ninja o toda esta porquería de sistema feudal, yo también necesito un descanso-

\- Como diga, Ringo-sama- El chico se mostró visiblemente animado

\- Bien, entonces debo continuar entrenando para materializar ese sueño una vez que le cobre a Gatou por la cabeza del viejo ese…-

El joven pelinegro sonrió suavemente, comenzando a imaginarse algún lugar remoto donde sólo estuvieran él y ella, listos para tener por lo menos unos días de tranquilidad…

Su vida había sido demasiado complicada. Nacido en la aldea Ninja de Kiri, donde las personas con Kekkei Genkai era perseguidas debido a la locura del Yondaime Mizukage, quien veía en los Ninja privilegiados con esa clase de poderes a posibles adversarios que podría cuestionar su poder e incluso sublevarse. El líder de Kiri había convertido el poseer uno de esos poderes derivados de la sangre, en una terrible maldición que destrozaba familias ya que las recompensas eran generosas para quien delatara a algún dueño de Kekkei Genkai que se hubiera librado de los filtros de investigación y cuando encontraba a alguien, no sólo asesinaba a él, sino a toda si familia si no había sido delatado, acusándolos por traición.

Eso fue lo que pasó en el caso del joven niño femenino. Su madre tenía el poder Hyouton y lo mantuvo oculto para evitar ese trágico final, pero un día, por mera casualidad, su esposo se enteró de la verdad y por miedo a las consecuencias, la asesino a sangre fría. El niño vio horrorizado a su madre con el estómago abierto y un incipiente bebé de no menos de 7 meses cubiertos de sus propias sangres, ya que estaba embarazada y esperaba a su segundo hijo con emoción. El hombre, devorado por el miedo, se disponía a acabar con su primogénito, que arrinconado en una esquina miraba a su padre con un odio casi tangible en sus ojos, listo para acabar con él con el mismo cuchillo ensangrentando que seguramente había acabado con la vida de su madre y su hermano…

Lo siguiente que pudo recordar fue que estaba tirado en la nieve cercana a su casa, de la cual sobresalían amplias estacas de hielo y en una se encontraba su progenitor, colgando sin vida y con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro.

Sin nada en el mundo, simplemente comenzó a caminar por aquél páramo congelado por mero acto reflejo, esperando su muy posible muerte a manos del alguien cegado ya fuera por el miedo o la codicia, como parecía ser su padre. Finalmente cayó por agotamiento y fue cuando la encontró a ella… Ameyuri Ringo lo miró con indiferencia, pero le ofreció la mano y él la miró atemorizado y confundido, pero dado que ya no tenía nada que perder, aceptó…

Así se cruzaron sus caminos.

Ameyuri Ringo era una Kunoichi que no hacía diferencia entre los demás Ninja, tuvieran Kekkei Genkai o no. Ella seguía la ley del más fuerte, inspirada por lo que poco a poco le iba contando conforme lo educaba y entrenaba, en cuanto a sus investigaciones sobre el Makai (Mundo Demoníaco). El sueño de Ameyuri era encontrar la forma de romper la hipotética barrera que separaba el Ningenkai (Mundo Humano) y el Makai para ir al segundo y combatir contra los más poderosos seres, poderosos enemigos que harían parecer al mismísimo Madara Uchiha un niño berrinchudo y débil. Ese era el ferviente deseo de su Ringo-sama, combatir contra los más fuertes en el Makai y se decía que incluso había otro mundo más allá…

Personalmente, él pensaba que tratar de meterse con algo así era peligroso, porque si todo resultaba ser cierto, si realmente existían seres que podían vencer fácilmente a los legendarios Madara y Hashirama, era prácticamente un suicidio liberar esas cosas sobre la tierra… Sin embargo, le sorprendió en su momento que Ameyuri hubiera previsto eso y mediante la manipulación de un teórico sello que impedía la conexión entre los mundos, se podría abrir un vórtice lo suficientemente pequeño para él y ella, de forma que el resto del mundo no corriera riesgo, pero mientras Ameyuri trabajaba en todo eso durante su tiempo libre, necesitaban cubrir sus necesidades básicas como comer y tener dónde dormir, por lo que trabajaban como mercenarios para gente como Gatou.

\- Oye, Haku… ¿Qué vamos a comer?- Preguntó con sonrisa maliciosa la Kunoichi, dejando de practicar y acercándose a su vasallo

\- El guiso de verduras y carne que tanto le gusta- Respondió el chico con una bella sonrisa

\- Ja, ja, ja, eres el mejor- La mujer sonrió mordaz, enseñando su dentadura de afilados y puntiagudos dientes -Ahora vamos, que el día de la revancha contra ese enano se acerca…-

…

\- ¡Vamos, Tsunami-chan!-

La noche comenzaba a extinguirse poco a poco en el bosque aledaño a Nami y la ama de casa peliazul empezaba con su entrenamiento del día… Sus ojos reflejaban los ojos de espiral que poseía el rubio, dado que su mente se encontraba dentro de una poderosa ilusión en la que sea creía la clandestina alumna del Arma Definitiva después de que su padre le negara la oportunidad de convertirse en Ninja. En su verdadero pasado, ella terminó por resignarse a ser un ama de casa después de un par de semanas de molestia por la negativa, pero en la nueva memoria que Naruto le estaba construyendo, tras su supuesto entrenamiento casual, el rubio había empezado a entrenarla…

Bajo el Genjutsu en que se encontraba su mente, ella era una niña de 10 años que ya llevaba un par de años entrenando bajo la tutela del Uzumaki. Llevaba puesto un entallado pantalón corto de color negro que de niña no se le hubiera visto como nada fuera de lo normal, pero con su cuerpo de adulta se le metía en sus muslos prácticamente como ropa interior y si bien usaba botas de piso, vestía una camisa con dibujos infantiles, los cuales se deformaban debido a cómo la prenda era forzada por los pechos de la mujer.

Naruto asentía discretamente mientras aplaudía, ya que tenía a la 'niña' haciendo ejercicios de caminar sobre el agua usando su Chakra en las plantas de los pies en el mismo lugar donde horas antes el Arma Definitiva tomara ese caliente baño junto a sus mascotas…

Era una suerte que la mujer hiciera bastante ejercicio con regularidad para mantenerse en forma, por lo que sólo debía introducirla de momento en los elementos básicos de control de Chakra, descubrir su afinidad elemental y enseñarle algunos Jutsu, pero lo importante del entrenamiento y todo ese procedimiento era que la memoria de su vida original debía perder toda importancia para luego terminar siendo reestructurada en su mente y convertirse en algo meramente anecdótico.

\- ¡Lo hice, Naruto-sensei!- Gritó la chica a todo pulmón, mientras brincaba emocionada sobre el agua -¡Yo pud…!-

El chico se aguantó la risa al ver cómo tras perder la concentración, Tsunami terminó zambullida dentro del agua, emergiendo segundos después completamente empapada y graciosamente enojada, manifestando un gracioso puchero en el rostro.

\- No es justo…- La peliazul salió del pequeño lago, con su ropa transparentada dejando ver sus generosos pechos con los pezones bien erectos debido al frío -¡Brrr, qué frío!-

\- Ven, Tsunami-chan…- El rubio le extendió los brazos, ofreciéndole un abrazo que la chica aceptó al instante, arrodillándose para quedar su cabeza a la altura del pecho de su maestro y aferrarse a él

\- Naruto-sensei, se siente calientito…- La chica cerró los ojos y sonrió encandilada

\- Debes estar bien concentrada, Tsunami-chan…- El Naruto le hablaba suavemente al oído a su alumna -No debes de distraerte con esa facilidad-

"Usted tiene la culpa por ser tan bonito y que yo quiera impresionarlo" La mujer se aferró con firmeza al Shinobi, cerrando los ojos y acurrucándose en el firme pecho Uzumaki

\- Vamos, es hora de volver, ya casi amanece…-

…

La ama de casa peliazul servía diligentemente el desayuno consistente en arroz con curry. En la mesa de madera estaban reunidos una extrañamente cohibida Kurenai, flanqueada por las chicas de Doujutsu, la Hyuga a la izquierda y la Uchiha a la derecha, frente a ellas el Arma Definitiva, a la derecha de éste el ingeniero y a la izquierda el hijo de Tsunami…

El constructor, apremiado por la necesidad de terminar el puente que le diera esperanza a su hogar y la preocupación de que Gatou intentara algo en cualquier momento lo tenía demasiado ensimismado como para darse cuenta de lo que acechaba a su querida hija, mientras que Inari tenía una herida muy profunda por la muerte de Kaiza y no se preocupaba de ver cómo su madre le dirigía furtivas miradas al niño de marcas en las mejillas.

Tsunami no podía evitar pensar que ese guapo joven de Konoha era el mismo que la había entrenado a escondidas de su padre cuando era niña, ya que era idéntico… Pero desechó esa posibilidad, ya que el hombre que la entrenó debía ser un hombre un poco mayor que ella. Igualmente se acercó y se sentó junto al rubio, sintiendo nostalgia por esos días donde su Sensei la había convertido en una Kunoichi hecha y derecha…

"Esta pobre mujer está por caer… Pero está bien, ha mostrado un potencial interesante" El chico sonrió, ignorando deliberadamente las furtivas miradas que la hija de Tazuna le dedicaba

"Es como cuando estaba con Naruto-sensei…" Tsunami sonrió con la cabeza baja, discretamente ruborizada.

Quien también estaba sonrojada era Kurenai, pero por razones distintas… Mientras que Sarada comía con la mano derecha y Himawari hacía lo propio con su mano izquierda, sus extremidades libres magreaban con suma discreción, pero bastante intensidad, las trabajadas nalgas Yuuhi de acuerdo a su cercanía. La azabache de ojos carmesí se sentía bastante extraña, puesto que sus alumnas le habían depilado su sexo, dejándoselo bastante sensible, al punto de sentir morbosamente placentero el mero rose de su coño con su ropa interior y las descaradas caricias delante de sus anfitriones no ayudaban a controlar esas sensaciones…

\- ¿Verdad que la comida está deliciosa, Kurenai-sensei?- Cuestionó la Uchiha, tras pasar bocado y darle un pellizco en su trasero

\- S-Sí… Está delicioso, Sarada…- Murmuró débilmente, con la cabeza baja

\- Y el curry tiene un placentero sabor picante… ¿No es cierto?- La Hyuga le dio una sutil nalgada para luego seguir comiendo

\- A-Así es, Himawari…- Apenas pudo contestar con una sonrisa discreta.

La Jounin, como le habían explicado Sarada-sama y Himawari-sama, había sido dominada por ellas. Habían descubierto su esencia sumisa y la había sacado a la superficie para someterla y entrenarla con el fin de convertirla en su esclava. No entendía cómo, pero esas chicas habían logrado despertar sensaciones en ella que su exnovio no había podido en todo el tiempo que fueron pareja… ¿Sería realmente lesbiana? La verdad era que su alumno también le atraía y en un comienzo sólo pensaba en eso de forma fantasiosa, pero rebasado el límite de su sexualidad y dejando que la Hyuga y la Uchiha la entrenaran, era un límite menos escandaloso en comparación.

Con el descarado manoseo, apenas podía concentrarse y no podía esperar a que llegara una nueva sesión de entrenamiento… Sólo podía pensar qué tanto podía llegar a hacer siendo sometida por sus dos alumnas por el deseo de saborear ese placer y que tal vez podía meterse con el Uzumaki, solamente por experimentar a otro hombre y no quedarse con la mala impresión de Asuma.

…

Samui se dirigía a su casa tras otro día de intenso trabajo, acompañada de su nueva compañera…

En esta ocasión, le tocó lidiar con un grupo criminal organizado a las afueras de la Nación del Fuego, acompañada de Yuugao Uzuki, una prestigiosa ANBU de cabello púrpura y profundos ojos negros, bastante hermosa y de porte serio. Juntas no tardaron en destrozar el campamento de la organización sin dejar sobreviviente alguno. Era un grupo de 15 Ninja renegados y a todos los exterminaron despiadadamente. El reporte fue entregado con prontitud y excelente redacción, detallando para el Hokage todo lo acontecido, tras lo que la sensual rubia, ataviada con un ajustado uniforme ANBU, se dispuso a marcharse a casa, donde la esperaban Kushina y Konan…

\- Samui-san…- Dijo la mujer enmascarada, interrumpiendo sus nacientes pensamientos -Yo me despido aquí, tengo un compromiso-

\- De acuerdo, Yuugao-san- Asintió suavemente la rubia -Yo iré a casa…-

\- Espero que nos toque trabajar juntas en el futuro, realmente me sentí muy a gusto contigo y espero repetir la experiencia- Dicho eso, la ANBU desapareció en una nube de humo

\- Hasta luego…-

La Namikaze reinició su camino a casa, comenzando a reflexionar sobre el devenir de su vida personal…

Su amada y adorada pelirroja la había engañado a pesar de que ella se había marchado únicamente para cuidar a la preciosa hija fruto de su amor, mientras que la Uzumaki debía cuidar de su amado hijo, ya que como Jinchuuriki, tenía la experiencia para guiarlo y protegerlo. Sin embargo, lejos de mostrarse ofendida, insultada o herida, la verdad era que aquél día en que tomó el rol dominante con su amada y con la peliazul, toda la situación le provocó una extraña excitación, algo que simplemente no había sentido antes.

Más aún, el día anterior en que los papeles se habían invertido, realmente la excitación terminó por rebasarle como nunca antes le había pasado en la vida. Abandonarse a sí misma en todo ese mar de lujuria, mientras sus mujeres no dejaban ada de su cuerpo sin tentar, mientras le decían que era una zorra, que era una hermosura con tetas de vaca, mientras desvergonzadamente le decían que sería una esclava…

Simplemente su libido se iba a las nubes con todas esas palabras, complementado con las sensaciones de las dos hermosas hembras manoseando cínicamente su cuerpo.

Samui entró a la casa Uzumaki con timidez. Pensó que tal podía encontrarse de nuevo con una suculenta visión como la del día anterior, así que se decidió a entrar por la puerta posterior, pero cuando llegó a la cocina, estaba vacía. Entonces escuchó unos suaves murmullos provenientes de la sala y cuando llegó al lugar, se encontró con una sorpresa tan desconcertante como erótica para ella, ya que se encontró con la visión de su madre arrodillada entre las piernas bien abiertas de una Konan desnuda sentada en el amplio sofá de la sala, mientras recibía una voraz chupada de coño por parte de la rubia. A su lado derecho, Kushina sin prenda alguna sobre su cuerpo, sujetaba una cadena que surgía de su muñeca izquierda que terminaba en un grillete brillante alrededor del fino cuello de la Sannin; la ropa de las tres estaba tirada por todas partes de la sala…

Las dos mujeres dominantes miraban fijamente a Samui, mientras que Tsunade, totalmente concentrada en complacer a su ama, ni siquiera le prestó atención.

\- ¿M-Madre…?- Apenas pudo susurrar la Namikaze entre la incredulidad, el desconcierto y un creciente escozor en su entrepierna, sin recibir respuesta por parte de la abuela del Arma Definitiva -¿Q-Qué está p-pasando?- Balbuceó ruborizada y cohibida

\- Samui-kun… Tu querida mami no puede oírte, porque su existencia por ahora está reducida a ser una fiel, devota y sumisa esclava come coños… Así como pronto tú estarás…- Kushina clavó su mirada en los zafiros de su mujer -Ahora quiero que te quites la ropa y vengas aquí, es hora de que comiences a servirme así como la puta de tu mami le sirve a Konan…-

Samui quedó incrédula ante las palabras de la mujer que amaba…

Por un lado, se sintió terriblemente menospreciada por la pelirroja con aquellas palabras, pero su corazón latía ferozmente, como su quisiera salirse de su generoso y prominente busto. Una parte de ella la incitaba a salir de ahí y llevarse a su pequeña para investigar qué le pasaba a la Uzumaki y a la mujer de Ame, pero por otro lado, se sentía terriblemente excitada, con un deseo intenso de estar en la misma posición que su madre naciendo desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Agachó la cabeza con sus ojos cerrados y visiblemente ruborizada, avergonzada de su sentir.

\- Vamos, Samui-kun… Ya estoy cansada de esperarte y los gemidos de la zorra tetas de vaca de tu madre no me ayudan…- Sonrió perversa Kushina, abriendo sus piernas para mostrar su babeante concha depilada -Ven, ahora…-

Intentó resistir, realmente lo intentó… Pero cuando sintió cómo los traicioneros flujos de su almejita de cuidado vello púbico escurrir poco a poco ante los escandalosos y exagerados sonidos de su progenitora mientras devoraba a la peliazul, fueron demasiado. Y más que otra cosa, simplemente esa mirada de su adorada pelirroja, la sometía de forma que no podía describir.

Primero cayó su chaleco ANBU, luego sus guanteletes que le cubrían hasta los codos, posteriormente su pantalón, después se quitó las sandalias Ninja y al final, Kushina se pasó la lengua por los labios cuando vio cómo la rubia se quitó su sostén y sus enormes pechos botaron de forma visible durante unos segundos antes que la gravedad los dejara colgando deliciosamente. Tras dejar en el suelo su braguita de encaje, comenzó a caminar rumbo a su amada, con su corazón latiendo al límite…

\- A cuatro patas- Ordenó Kushina, apenas la rubia dio el primer paso hacia su irreversible esclavitud.

La sensual mujer de generoso cuerpo y cabello rubio a la barbilla, obedeció apenas su cerebro procesó la orden, arrodillándose y comenzó a gatear lentamente hacia su amada, todavía cohibida por el poco pudor que todavía le quedaba, pero aunque se sintiera como una inocente conejita a punto de ser devorada por una serpiente, no detuvo su lento gatear… Una vez que estuvo a escasos centímetros del añorado pubis Uzumaki, volteó tímidamente hacia su costado, quedando embobada con visible rubor en sus tersas mejillas, cómo su madre chupaba y lamía de forma entusiasta a Konan…

Entonces sintió un frío alrededor de su cuello y regresó su ya temerosa mirada hacia la mano derecha de la Uzumaki, de cuya muñeca comenzaba una cadena igual a la que sujetaba a su madre, sólo que la nueva atadura terminaba justo en un collar que la sujetaba firmemente del cuello.

\- ¿Qué esperas? A comerme la concha…- La sonrisa mordaz de la pelirroja acabó con la poca reticencia que todavía tenía Samui

\- S-Sí…-

\- Sí qué…-

\- S-Sí, Kushina-sama…-

La Namikaze poco a poco fue acercando su lengua al coño Uzumaki, totalmente rebasada por los acontecimientos. Cerró los ojos cuando finalmente sintió los jugos de la pelirroja hacer contacto con su sinhueso y con timidez, comenzó a lamer suavemente, sin embargo, Kushina la sujetó de su cabello para que su sinhueso se enterrara en lo más profundo de su coño…

\- Venga zorrita, con más entusiasmo, aprende de la puta de su madre…- La sonrisa de la pelirroja se retorció visiblemente.

El sabor simplemente era irresistible para Samui y pronto estuvo lengüeteando la almeja justo frente a ella con la misma dedicación y entusiasmo que la otra esclava rubia, cuya entrega e ímpetu provocaban que Konan a ratos se mordiera el labio inferior por el deleite que le provocaban las atenciones de Tsunade.

Madre e hija, arrodilladas delante de sus coños, lamiendo, besando, devorando y saboreando totalmente entregadas y con visible gusto por ello, era una visión que a las dos matriarcas les provocaba también una enorme satisfacción,

\- Venga, vaquitas, más vigor…- Murmuró la madre adoptiva del Arma Definitiva al tiempo que tomaba a la Sannin de su cabellera para enterrarla en su concha con fuerza -Oh… Así…-

\- Cumplan su deber como nuestras vacas esclavas…- La madre biológica de Saikyou Buki empujó la cabeza Namikaze con más fuerza hacia ella

\- Hm… Así, tremendas putas comecoños…- Murmuró la peliazul entre crecientes gemidos

\- Oh… Delicioso, zorras mariquitas y lesbianas…- La pelirroja susurraba ahogando aullidos de placer.

Madre e hija comenzaron a acelerar sus lametones mientras sus amas ya estaban cerca del clímax, el cual fue disfrutado por ambas cuando llegaron al éxtasis y sin reparo alguno, estallaron en jugosos orgasmos sobre las caras de las mujeres Senju… Las caras de las mujeres de generosos pechos quedaron bien bañadas en sus flujos y tras una cansada mirada de complicidad, las dos madres de Naruto tomaron con fuerza a las dos esclavas de los cabellos, la cuales no replicaron, todavía ensimismadas por la sensación de los calientitos jugos sobre sus bellas caras. Las jalaron violentamente para colocarlas frente a frente…

\- Límpiense la cara, vacas tetonas…- La mujer de Ame sonrió perversa -Compartan nuestros flujos, los cuales aman tanto chupar y lamer…-

\- Así es, complázcannos como las putas chichonas que son…- La Uzumaki sonrió en complicidad con su compañera -Acéptense como nuestras zorras esclavas…-

Kushina y Konan forzaron aún más las cabezas de sus bellas zorras, forzándolas a frotarse los rostros entre sí, con evidentes intensiones de obligarlas a darse un caliente morreo. Samui, todavía con una pizca de pudor, intentó resistirse débilmente, pero pronto se topó con la participación activa de su madre, cuyos años de lavado de cerebro, condicionamiento y entrenamiento como esclava, habían acabado con prácticamente todos los tabúes que tuviera antes de consagrar su vida a obedecer de forma ciega y fanática a su nieto-amo. Veloz como rayo, la Sannin atrapó los carnosos labios de su hija con deseo y decidida, su lengua entró en la boca de la aspirante a ANBU para comenzar el baile de lenguas sin reparo alguno.

La rubia más joven no podía entender cómo su preciosa madre había caído en un nivel tan alto de sumisión con respecto a las dos mujeres delante las cuales estaban de rodillas, pero lejos de despreciarla o repudiarla, aquella conducta la ponía terriblemente caliente. Entonces cerró los ojos y dejó que la sinhueso de su querida madre sometiera a la suya y la abrazó del cuello, mientras Tsunade hacía lo propio con su esbelta cintura, para entregarse de lleno al lujurioso y profundo beso…

Kushina y Konan, cansadas y satisfechas, contemplaban con sombrías sonrisas cómo las dos esclavas tetonas continuaban devorándose visiblemente excitadas y entregadas, incluso después de que las dejaran libres, mirando con creciente deseo cómo la dos se restregaban entre sí sus generosos cuerpos.

\- Ya falta poco, Samui-kun…- La pelirroja acarició suavemente el cabello de Samui, quien ni se dio por aludida, gimiendo ahogadamente ante el cálido choque entre sus pechos y los de su madre, frotándose sin dejar de devorarse

\- Pronto serás el regalo perfecto…- La peliazul sonrió visiblemente satisfecha ante la visión de las dos hermosas zorras cayendo en un espiral de perversión, lujuria y calentura incontrolable…

…

Tsunami se encontraba sentada en el sofá de su casa, en postura rígida y totalmente bajo el control de un Naruto que aprovechaba una vez más el estado de depresión del pequeño Inari, razón por la que el niño pasaba tiempos prolongados mirando con melancolía y tristeza el oleaje del mar, desde uno de los tantos muelles de la costa, para estar a solas con su madre y la ausencia de Tazuna debido a la intención del constructor para completar con prontitud el nuevo puente, dejaba a su hija sola e indefensa con el perverso Genin buena parte del día

Los recuerdos en la mente de Tsunami estaban siendo modificados con total impunidad por parte de Saikyou Buki, de forma que su vida prácticamente estaba siendo reescrita…

…

 _Una adolescente Tsunami se encontraba ataviada con un uniforme consistente en ajustado pantalón negro, botas Ninja azules a los tobillos, una yukata negra de cuello alto y largas mangas acampanadas que ocultaban por completo sus manos y el protector con el emblema de los Uzumaki brillaba en su frente. Delante de ella, el rubio, vestido con una armadura negra de corte samurái sin hombros y usando un pantalón negro con botas ninja a la mitad de la pierna, con la misma yukata oscura, la veía con una expresión seria, asintiendo suavemente con la cabeza y cerrando los ojos._

 _\- Lo hiciste bien, Tsunami…- El chico fijó su imponente mirada -Del Clan Ameno, la familia consagrada a servir fiel y devotamente a los Uzumaki, te has convertido en una Jounin poderosa y fiel al clan… Estoy orgulloso- Terminó con una suave sonrisa_

 _\- Gracias, Naruto-sensei- La mujer correspondió al gesto de su maestro con uno prácticamente idéntico -Yo… Siempre le estaré agradecida por sus enseñanzas…- Bajó la cabeza, ruborizada_

 _\- Lo sé, querida- El chico asintió suavemente -Ahora dime…- El hombre asumió una expresión seria y decidida -¿Cuál es tu misión?-_

 _\- Mi misión, desde que nací, fue ser infiltrada en la familia del constructor Tazuna, tomar el lugar de su hija, asesinada por nuestros Ninja, permanecer como una agente dormida para esperar la oportunidad y cuando el patriarca del clan venga para darme mis órdenes de acuerdo a las necesidades de la misión en turno, obedecerlas sin dudar…- Recitó firme y sinceramente decidida a cumplir con su deber_

 _\- ¿Cuál es deseo?- Preguntó el rubio al tiempo que tomaba a la Kunoichi de la barbilla para levantarle el rostro_

 _\- Mi deseo es servirle devotamente, Naruto-sensei- La mujer estaba realmente ruborizada y cohibida por tener tan cerca al dueño de sus pensamientos -Desde que llegó a mí, mi vida tomó sentido y por eso le pertenece…-_

 _La idea de esa familia subordinada a los Uzumaki, el Clan Ameno, se le había ocurrido al rubio con base en la relación existente entre la familia principal, el Souke, y la familia secundaria, el Bonke, en que estaba cimentada la estructura del Clan Hyuga, aunque matizada para sus intereses._

 _Su querida Mami-Konan sería la abanderada de los Ameno y de hecho su tierra natal sería el nombre de esa familia a su servicio. De ahí, Tsumani sería la segunda integrante, creyéndose una de las sobrevivientes a la destrucción de Uzushio y con su fidelidad plenamente garantizada por su memoria despiadadamente modificada para reinterpretar su vida y posteriormente, con lo que planeaba hacerle._

 _Como detalle, alteró sus recuerdos de forma que la pequeña niña de Uzushio terminara totalmente enamorada de él al punto de la devoción, con el fin de utilizarla a su conveniencia en cuando fuera necesario para el desenlace de su conflicto con Ameyuri Ringo y más que nada, con los planes que tenía para Nami…_

 _\- Me alegra escuchar eso, Tsunami-chan… Pronto llegará el día y nos volveremos a reunir, te lo prometo… Escucharás éstas palabras y sabrás que el patriarca Uzumaki estará frente a ti, sin importar su aspecto…-_

 _\- Sí, Naruto-sensei…-_

 _\- La contraseña es…-_

…

\- El espiral que devora al mundo…- El rubio susurró en el oído izquierdo de la mujer en trance justo a su merced.

Entonces, la bella peliazul cerró los ojos por un momento, reaccionando con una mueca espontánea segundos después ante la luz del lugar. Se sorprendió visiblemente al tener al chico a unos centímetros de ella y se inmediato se levantó de su asiento, solamente para acuclillarse a sus pies.

\- Naruto-sensei… No, Naruto-sama- La mujer cerró los ojos con marcado pesar -En verdad lamento mucho no haberlo reconocido, pero no podía hacer nada mientras no escuchara la contraseña que me dijo hace tanto…- Tomó la mano derecha del Arma Definitiva entre las suyas, frotándola entre sus mejillas, comenzando a llorar solemnemente -Discúlpeme, Naruto-sama…- Depositó suaves besos en el dorso de la extremidad del rubio -Prometo que compensaré mi falta como es debido…-

\- No te preocupes, Tsunami-chan…- El chico sonrió suavemente -Sólo sé mi fiel seguidora, como el patriarca de los Uzumaki…-

\- Así será…-

…

Desnuda, contemplando por un momento su femenino cuerpo, generalmente oculto entre sus holgadas ropas, pasaba su mano derecha lentamente sobre su marcado vientre, sintiendo una ligera molestia sobre la zona que todavía tenía la curación que su seguidor le ponía diariamente con esmero y cariño. Entonces se vendó sus pechos 88 para luego colocarse una camisa de tirantes en tono blanco y finalmente cubrirse con una chamarra negra de mangas blancas. Finalmente escondió sus tonificadas piernas y su trasero 88 en un holgado pantalón oscuro que terminaba en un estrecho vendaje sobre el que usaba unas botas cortas de color negro. Luego colocó su tocado sobre su cabeza y entonces, enfundó la Kiba que todavía conservaba cerca de su cintura y se dispuso a marcharse de su escondite.

\- ¿Estás listo, Haku?- Cuestionó a su compañero, que discretamente ruborizado, la había visto vestirse con discreto sonrojo

\- Sí… Ringo-sama-

\- Bien, vámonos… Hoy tenemos que acabar con el tal Tazuna, recuperar mi Kiba y finalmente, deshacernos de ese enano rubio- La mujer adoptó una sonrisa mordaz, mostrando sus dientes de sierra

\- Como diga, Ringo-sama- El joven afeminado sonrió suavemente…

…

 **Notas**

Hago la aclaración de que fuera de excepciones como Sumire, Shion, Fuuka y tal vez Amaru, NO tomaré personajes de los fillers. Hago la acotación en este sentido, de que si no lo dibujó Kishimoto, no es canónico para mí.

Guiño a mi fic Naruto Zarya en el asunto de la Daimyo de Kiri asesinada.

Bien, he mostrado cómo Tsunami ha sido manipulada totalmente en relativamente poco tiempo, ya que a fin de cuentas era una civil y apenas empezará su desarrollo como Kunoichi en su nueva vida.

Por otra parte, Samui continúa su caída para convertirse en una esclava al servicio de Naruto ante la brutal dominación de la que está siendo víctima por parte de las mamás del Arma Definitiva para que llegado el momento, la hermosa rubia esté lista.

Después, no profundizo de momento lo de Fuusou y Karin, ya que eso tendrá un ritmo más lento y si bien no falta mucho para el final del arco de Nami, la historia para las dos apenas empieza.

Finalmente, Ameyuri se prepara para cumplir con su misión y los mercenarios de Gatou también hacen sus respectivos preparativos para el encuentro definitivo.


	24. XXIII: Detonación

**Uzumaki's Strongest Weapon**

…

De verdad lamento la tardanza, pero aquí paso lista de nuevo. Como siempre, empiezo por los reviews:

 **OTAKUFire:** Pues sobre lo de Ameyuri, acá está el capítulo y sobre Sakura, pues todo a su tiempo…

 **bladetri:** visto :v

 **UzumakiHaruno95:** Pues hay planes para esas dos y lo iré mostrando eventualmente conforme avance el fic.

 **Miguelgiuliano(punto)co:** Lo que puedo decir, es que en cuanto a Tenten y Temari, las introduciré en base al canon original de los exámenes Chunin, así como fue el caso de Ino y el caso de Nami casi concluye en su totalidad en esta entrega. Sobre otra historia de este corte, tal vez con Bleach, pero fuera de Erza y la Wendy loli, no me gusta Fairy Tail.

 **leocascavel:** Lo del Makai lo manejaré como un recurso para la narrativa, pero como que se llegue a ese lugar en algún punto de la historia, es muy poco probable. Hago la aclaración de que no mantendré como tal los niveles de poder del manga, al final todo fue extraño y por momentos, contradictorio.

 **Gjr-Sama:** Je, je, je, gracias… Lo que puedo adelantar es que Erza sí aparecerá llegado el momento, tiene todo para ser una Uzumaki. Pues de momento Haku tendrá otras preocupaciones y sobre la zukulenta Mei, yo también espero a que llegue su momento en el fic…

 **x29:** Más o menos esa es la idea, una recopilación de supervivientes para poder actuar. Y me inaginé una sonrisa perversa, algo así como Kaza de Leumades de Saint Seiya, cuando toma la forma de Marin y ataca a Seiya a traición. Sobre Kurenai y Samui, la verdad las quiero en facetas muy especiales para su futuro al lado del Arma Definitiva. Sobre la sexy Tsunami, tengo planes para ella y puedo adelantar, que en el futuro recibirá una manita…

 **xXm3ch3Xx:** Pues sobre que Inari deje de existir… Eso se revela en este nuevo capítulo. Sobre los hombres Uzumaki y el asunto de Minato-Samui, eso lo aclararé llegado el momento, pero no es sólo convertir al hombre en mujer con un Jutsu o algo por el estilo. Kurenai está cerca de caer, pero por lo que acontece en este capítulo, eso no pasará inmediatamente. Sobre Ameyuri no puedo decir mucho por ahora, pero Haku todavía tiene futuro en el fic.

 **Loquin:** Ja, ja, ja, pues el furry como tal no, pero sí se le dan los juegos de roles sexuales XD. Lo de la nueva familia estructurada para Tsunami, es algo que manejaré de forma un tanto particular, pero no será como las ramas primaria y secundaria de los Hyuga.

 **chisa78291:** Lo hará llegado el momento.

 **nadaoriginal:** Y los verdaderos planes del rubio serán realmente perversos… Sobre Tsunami, pues digamos que su lealtad ya es otra y ella no lo verá como traición, pero claro que lo es.

 **daniel2610994:** La perrita y la gatita ya sólo pueden vivir para su amo, je, je, je. Sobre la revelación de Tsunami, no será bonito realmente. Lo de Ringo y Haku también llega a su conclusión en este capítulo y pues, veremos qué sucede…

 **Caballero de Huitzilopochtli:** Pues Naruto sí se llevará de regreso a Konoha un par de cosillas como recuerdo y lo de Tsunami espero que sea algo, hm, perverso, por decirlo así. Lo de Kurenai tendrá que esperar un poco para cerrar el arco de Nami, pero es cierto, prácticamente ya está en las garras del rubio y sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que aporte con su conocimiento en Genjutsu a la causa de Naruto. Sobre Anko, también llegará pronto su momento y desde luego que no será como terminó en Boruto.

 **KAWAII 2(punto)0:** El asunto de Ino será escabroso para Naruto, pero en parte será la propia Ino quien guiará su propia caída en el futuro.

 **Ryu Kurokaze:** Gracias, trataré de actualizar más seguido.

 **1827Forever1827:** Sobre el asunto de Haku, sólo puedo decir que tiene futuro en el fic, pero en cuanto a sus habilidades, si serán aprovechadas en el futuro. Sobre la descendencia de Naruto para el futuro, todo el asunto de la sangre diluida y demás, lo iré desarrollando poco a poco, pero es un problema que tengo presente. Sobre los Uzumaki varones, en parte su ausencia se debe a que me siento más atraído al Yuri como tendencia y eso igualmente, lo explicaré conforme se desarrolle la historia. Hm, en cuanto a Sasuke, realmente no tengo pensado nada cruel o algo por el estilo para él, pero no porque sea deseo de Naruto, sino por las circunstancias.

Listo, ahora podemos pasar al capítulo…

…

 **Capítulo 23: Detonación**

…

Samui despertaba lentamente en su cama…

Por un momento pensó que todo había sido un sueño.

Pero aún llevaba puesta la morbosa tanga hilo dental de su madre, tal y como sus amas le habían ordenado. Le quedaba ajustada y pequeña, sintiendo cómo se le metía descaradamente en la rajita. Una punzada de excitación en su chochito la tentó a llevarse la mano derecha al pequeño triángulo de la prenda que apenas cubría su sexo.

Estaba mojada…

Recuerdos nítidamente pervertidos cruzaban su mente, con ella y su querida madre besándose de forma apasionada, estrujando sus cuerpos a los pies de Kushina y Konan, quienes se masturbaban de forma entusiasta para terminar estallando en un húmedo orgasmo, mojando a las dos rubias de enormes pechos con sus flujos. Finalmente, una vez que estaban agotadas, la peliazul y la pelirroja les ordenaron intercambiar su ropa interior y no cambiarse hasta el día siguiente. Las dos Namikaze obedecieron sin objeción alguna, con la mente todavía enturbiada por el delicioso clímax que habían alcanzado. Samui tenía más culo que su madre, aunque la diferencia no fuera mucha, por lo que la atrevida tanga que usaba la Sannin le quedaba apretada y en la parte frontal se metía parcialmente en su depilada almejita, mientras que sus pechos eran contenidos de forma un poco forzada al tener un poco más busto que su madre…

Se sentó al filo de su cama, con los muslos pegados para que la tanga no apretara tanto y se saliera un poquito de su coño, ya que estaba comenzando a excitarse nuevamente ante la sensación de tener metida la prenda.

\- Buenos días, hija…- Una delicada voz interrumpió sus pensamientos

\- B-Buenos días, mamá…- Samui respondió, sin tener el valor de alzar la cara.

La afamada Ninja Médico tomó asiento junto a su hija, quien se mantenía todavía cohibida y apenada. Tsunade se percató de ello inmediatamente y abrazó a su retoño suavemente, quien comenzó a temblar sutilmente en una mezcla de sensaciones que iban de la incomodidad por lo vivido anteriormente, incertidumbre por la forma como se había abandonado a la lujuria y más intensa que las demás, el deseo de que se volviera a repetir esa brutal dominación por parte de Kushina-sama y Konan-sama.

Se apoyó en el generoso busto de su madre al darse cuenta de que comenzaba a reconocer a las mujeres que llegara a dominar unos días antes como sus amas, como si fuera algo natural, como si no tuviera opción…

Simplemente, como si supiera que ese era su lugar.

\- Escucha, Samui…- La Sannin confortaba a la escultural rubia acariciando suavemente su cabellera -No debes sentirte extraña ni incómoda por lo que sucedió, ya que después de todo, ese es nuestro lugar en el mundo…-

\- ¿E-Eh?- La Namikaze se estremeció, todavía inhibida como para encarar cara a cara a su madre

\- Kushina-sama y Konan-sama te lo dijeron, cariño- La Sannin mantenía una cálida sonrisa en el rostro a pesar de que su hija no la veía -Nuestro destino es servirles tanto a ellas como a nuestro amo como sus fieles, devotas, pervertidas y sumisas vacas esclavas…-

\- Pe-Pero- La rubia más joven se mostró dubitativa, pero reaccionó cuando escuchó la mención a ese amo, voltearon a ver a la afamada Ninja médico tímidamente -¿El amo?-

\- Así es, cariño…- Tsunade asintió, mientras separaba sutilmente a su adorada hija de su prominente pecho -Kushina-sama y Konan-sama son nuestras dueñas, pero realmente ella también son propiedad en cuerpo, mente y alma de nuestro hermoso, sensual, pervertido, grandioso y poderoso amo- La mujer declaró con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

Samui se mostraba confundida, ya que eso significaba que su adorada pelirroja y la sexy peliazul realmente también habían sido dominadas y esclavizadas por ese tal amo, quien al parecer también le había hecho lo mismo a su querida madre…

¿Quién era ese tal amo?

\- Hijita…- La escultural rubia mayor posó sus manos en los hombros de su hija, que todavía temerosa miraba confundida a su progenitora -Recuerda que tú rompiste las leyes de lo natural por tu deseo por Kushina-sama… De ahí nació el dueño de nuestros cuerpos, nuestras mentes y nuestras almas…-

La rubia más joven no pudo evitar pensar en aquél supuesto Jutsu perdido que creía haber usado para desarrollar temporalmente un miembro masculino, con el cual sus recuerdos falsos le indicaban que había corrompido a la Uzumaki a base de sexo al punto de que las dos se había puesto de acuerdo para usar a Minato de fachada mientras ellas consumaban su perversión una y otra vez, con lo que, pensaba como realidad absoluta, habían terminando por engendrar a sus amados rubios Naruto y Naruko.

\- N-Naruto-chan…- Samui se mostró incrédula -¿N-Naruto-chan es nuestro amo?-

\- Sí…- La suave sonrisa de la Sannin contrastaba con la trascendencia de sus palabras -Él nació para llegar a lo más alto y por supuesto, para apoderarse de todas nosotras y convertirnos en sus eternamente fieles servidoras y cónyuges…-

Mientras hablaba, la sensual abuela del Arma Definitiva daba pequeños brinquitos en su lugar con el fin de que sus generosos pechos comenzaran un sutil vaivén vertical que gradualmente se percibía más y más por parte de la joven Namikaze, que se sonrojó ante la descarada escena, pero simplemente no podía apartar la mirada de esos generosos pechos subiendo y bajando, abrió la boca levemente, mientras sus párpados se cerraron parcialmente, dejando una mirada borrosa y distante, evidentemente vulnerable a la influencia de su corrompida madre…

\- Así es, cariño… Naruto-sama es nuestro amo… El eterno dueño de nuestro cuerpo, nuestra mente y nuestra alma…- La Sannin continuaba con su sexy movimiento, vulnerando por completo la débil resistencia de su hija

\- Naruto-sama es nuestro amo… El eterno dueño de nuestro cuerpo, nuestra mente y nuestra alma…- Repitió Samui de forma débil y distante

\- Así es, Samui-chan…- La rubia posó sus grandes tetas sobre el rostro de su adorada hija tras abrazarla posesivamente -Y tú tendrás el lugar que te corresponde, como nuestra ama junto a Kushina-sama y Konan-sama… Serás la mejor esclava de Naruto-sama…-

\- Seré la mejor esclava de Naruto-sama…- Murmuró suavemente la sensual rubia más joven, mientras la más vieja, continuaba dándole las pautas para convertirse en la tercera mamá-esclava del Arma Definitiva.

Tsunade deseaba que su preciosa hija tomara el lugar que le correspondía como matriarca del clan Uzumaki creado por su adorado hijo-amo y nada mejor para ello que convertirla en la tercera fémina en cuanto a la jerarquía de los coños esclavos enamorados y fanáticos de Naruto, así que la labor de condicionamiento de Samui debía ser exhaustiva y ejemplar, a la brevedad…

…

Tazuna se encontraba en las obras del puente en compañía de su cuerpo de obreros, empezando la jornada laboral cerca del mediodía, tras revisar las áreas aledañas y comprobar que al menos de momento, no había espías o gente de Gatou para obstaculizar su labor…

Desde unos días atrás, el anciano sentía un hueco en el pecho, el cual no podía comprender. Específicamente, desde aquella muestra de crueldad por parte de Naruto contra aquellos Ninja de Kiri que los emboscaron o la forma en que la Jounin encargada de la misión había sido persuadida para continuar con la travesía de forma tan desconcertante. Si bien parecía que el chico estaba de su lado, no podía evitar sentirse incómodo ante su mera presencia.

\- Disculpe, Tazuna-san- Uno de los obreros se acercó -De verdad… ¿De verdad podremos continuar trabajando?-

El trabajador inseguro, simplemente hizo la pregunta que los otros no se atrevían a hacerle a su jefe al ver que la supuesta Guardia Ninja que el viejo había conseguido constaba solamente en la Jounin líder del equipo y los tres novatos cuya juventud esa notoria. Sin embargo, Tazuna tomó el hombro derecho del hombre para llamar su atención, cerrando los ojos y tratando de verle lo positivo a la oscuridad presente en el rubio, que sentado entre las Genin, se mantenía alerta ante cualquier eventualidad y lucía una correa de cuero, de la que colgaba aquella espada extraña que perdiera la Ninja pelirroja durante su combate anterior…

\- No te preocupes, pueden parecer novatos, pero la verdad es que son hábiles, estaremos bien-

\- Muy bien…- Murmuró el trabajador, sin estar convencido totalmente.

La obra continuó con normalidad, si bien varios de los obreros se mostraban temerosos ante la latente amenaza de Gatou y su seguridad aparentemente poco confiable.

Kurenai se mantenía cruzada de brazos, tratando de concentrarse en estar al pendiente de lo que pudiera suceder en cualquier momento, mientras que las chicas Genin miraban de reojo en todas direcciones para prevenir que hubiera un ataque sorpresivo y el rubio esperaba con tranquilidad, portando en su espalda aquella espada de dos filos con protuberancias picudas.

Entonces, fue que poco a poco, por todo el lugar comenzó a extenderse una sutil neblina, que de inmediato puso en alerta tanto a los Ninja de Konoha como a los trabajadores en el lugar, que de inmediato corrieron despavoridos con dirección a la aldea. El jefe de la construcción fue la excepción, ya que se acercó rápidamente a las Kunoichi, que se mostraron listas para protegerlo posándose frente a él en postura defensiva. Entretanto, el rubio se mostró discretamente sonriente, mirando el lado opuesto del puente sin terminar, ya que en el final de este, se encontraban Ameyuri Ringo y aquél enmascarado que la había auxiliado en el combate previo.

\- Nos vemos de nuevo, mocoso- La mujer sonrió mordaz, enseñando sus dientes puntiagudos -¡Y estas vez no tendrás salvación!-

\- Hm- El Arma Definitiva cerró los ojos -Eso está por verse…- Ante la mirada atónita del constructor, el Uzumaki desenvainó la espada que llevaba en la espalda y se la arrojó de nuevo a su dueña, quien con sorpresa la tomó con su mano derecha en el aire

\- ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!- Gritó más sorprendido que indignado el abuelo de Inari

\- Sólo quiero tener un combate con mi enemigo a plenitud- Replicó Naruto con expresión seria -Además… Dado que tú mentiste en el contrato, podemos abandonar la misión cuando queramos…- Volteó a ver al anciano con una sonrisa siniestra -Y entonces puedes darte por cadáver-

Tazuna quedó atónito ante esa declaración…

Ciertamente el chiquillo tenía un aire siniestro, pero no se imaginó qué tan perverso podía llegar a ser realmente hasta que cayó en cuenta, de que si forzó a la Jounin a continuar con la misión, era claro que era por su propio interés.

\- Kh…- El constructor apretó los dientes, cerrando los ojos con impotencia

\- Mucho bla, bla, bla- La pelirroja afiló su sonrisa blandiendo sus dos armas y posándolas a los costados -¿Por qué no pasamos a la parte donde te destazo lentamente como si fueras carne para ramen?-

\- No te confíes- El chico adoptó una expresión seria y endureció visiblemente la mirada mientras orientaba sus mano derecha con los dedos contraídos a los lados -Puede que no te vaya tan bien como piensas…-

Ameyuri ahogó una expresión de sorpresa cuando dos estacas de hueso surgieron de las palmas de su enemigo y éste las blandió delante de su rostro para luego retomar su postura inicial.

\- Por un momento olvidé que tienes ese extraño poder de los Kaguya…- La pelirroja se mantuvo expectante -Realmente eres un trofeo muy valioso, ya que tienes un potencial enorme y hay que ser increíblemente imbécil como para tomarte a la ligera… ¡Estaré encantada de cazarte!-

\- La verdad, yo también lo estoy- Los dos oponentes se mantenían observándose detenidamente entre sí -Me he logrado percatar de que entre más peleo, más fuerte me vuelvo, ese es mi proceso de evolución…-

\- ¡Haku!- Sin apartar la mirada del Uzumaki, la mujer llamó la atención de su joven servidor

\- ¡Sí!- El enmascarado asintió enérgicamente

\- Esto es entre mi presa y yo, no quiero que te entrometas…- Las palabras de la espadachín desconcertaron al chico

\- ¡Pero…!-

\- De hecho, quiero que te deshagas de las entrometidas si es que llegan a intervenir…-

El enmascarado orientó su rostro hacia las tres Kunoichi, que blandían sus Kunai y se veían realmente dispuestas a intervenir para ayudar a su compañero… Así como le había dicho la pelirroja, él no intervendría en la batalla mientras que ellas no lo hicieran.

\- Entendido…-

\- Entonces se acabó la charla…- Naruto y Ameyuri asintieron mutuamente tras las palabras de la mujer de Kiri

\- ¡Ahora…!- Los dos oponentes se lanzaron decididos al ataque

\- ¡Vamos, respaldaremos a Naruto!- Kurenai de inmediato se lanzó al frente, seguida de inmediato por sus estudiantes -¡Tazuna-san, usted vaya con sus trabajadores, nos encargaremos de todo!-

\- B-Bien- El anciano salió de su ensimismamiento -¡De acuerdo!-

…

\- ¡Ah!-

Tsunami se encontraba en la cocina de su casa, cuando la puerta manifestó dos tajos súbitos e instantáneamente estalló en cientos de pedazos. La peliazul se mostró realmente asustada al ver cómo dos sujetos, un hombre de cabello blanco vestido con sudadera de capucha gris, usando un gorro morado, así como un hombre que únicamente vestía un pantalón de color azul marino y cuyo cabello castaño lucía una franja levantada en medio de su rapada, además de tener un parche en el ojo izquierdo, entraban a su casa armados cada uno con una katana. Retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared detrás de ella, temblando visiblemente.

\- Así que tú eres la hija de Tazuna…- El sujeto de cabello albo sonrió malicioso -No estás nada mal…-

\- ¿Q-Quiénes son ustedes?- Cuestionó Tsunami, visiblemente intimidada

\- Lo único que tienes que saber es que Gatou nos dijo que viniéramos por ti, así que ven con nosotros- Replicó el castaño con mirada perversa

\- M-Mamá…-

Los tres voltearon a la entrada del lugar, para encontrarse con Inari, quien estaba visiblemente asustado y temblaba aferrado a la esquina que daba al corredor contiguo, al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Bueno, Gatou sólo nos pidió un rehén…- Dijo el sujeto de gorro

\- Bien, entonces creo que puedo cortar un poco hoy…- El tuerto apuntó con su arma al aterrado chiquillo

\- ¡No!- Gritó la peliazul -¡Espera…!-

\- Para nada…-

Todo en la visión del niño parecía ocurrir en cámara lenta. Muerto de miedo, miraba cómo ese hombre tomaba vuelo con su arma para asesinarlo y simplemente pudo cerrar los ojos, sabiendo que era su fin…

Sin embargo, en ese momento fue que sintió algo húmedo sobre su cuerpo sin que hubiera dolor alguno posteriormente, así que abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la desgarradora escena de su madre bocabajo, a los pies de aquél miserable, con una herida profunda en la espalda de la cual surgía la sangre abundantemente, que lo cubría a él y a los dos mercenarios al servicio de Gatou.

\- M-Mamá…- Temerosamente, el niño acercaba la mano a su progenitora, tras dejarse caer de rodillas al suelo, aunque no se movía de su lugar, totalmente descolocado ante esa traumática escena

\- No tenías por qué ensuciar mi ropa- Replicó el albo, molesto por el líquido vital sobre su vestimenta

\- No pensé que la mujer saltaría para proteger al enano- El castaño se mostró molesto, agitando su arma para limpiarla

\- En fin… Ahora tendremos que llevarnos al mocoso…- El sujeto de sombrero se encogió de hombros, para luego acercarse junto con su compañero al catatónico Inari…

…

El combate entre Naruto y Ameyuri era intenso, pero bastante frío en comparación con el anterior. El rubio ya blandía una Katana para hacerle frente a las Kiba de Ameyuri, teniendo un duelo de fuerza con ella, tratando de conectarle un tajo que la pelirroja contenía con sus armas cruzadas delante de su rostro. Finalmente la Ringo fue capaz de voltear la situación al lanzar un doble corte para forzar a que el chico retrocediera y los dos optaron por tomar distancia para continuar con el análisis de su enemigo.

"Veo que no es una mujer totalmente visceral" El chico respiraba profundamente para mantener frío "Puede ser analítica cuando lo requiere la situación…"

"Bien jugado, mocoso" La mujer de afilada dentadura sonreía entusiasmada por el nivel de Kenjutsu mostrado por el chico "Eres sumamente diestro para tu edad y controlas bastante bien la espada…" Se pasó la lengua de forma sutil por su labio superior "En verdad eres una presa exquisita…"

"Veo que Ringo-sama está emocionada por el duelo con ese miserable…" Pensó Haku, mirando con aparente indiferencia el desarrollo del duelo

"Kh…" Tazuna miraba angustiado la batalla "Vamos niño, no pierdas…"

Kurenai, Sarada y Himawari miraban con expectación el desarrollo del encuentro. La Jounin tenía empuñando un Kunai con su mano derecha mientras que las dos Genin ya mostraban sus Doujutsu activados. El chico afeminado se mantenía expectante, esperando cualquier intervención por parte de ellas para participar activamente también.

"Bien, la hora nerd ha terminado…" Ameyuri adoptó una expresión seria -¡¿Me invitas a bailar, enano?!-

La pelirroja se lanzó de frente hacia el rubio a gran velocidad, lanzándole un tajo con su la Kiba que blandía con su mano derecha, el cual Naruto paró con su Katana empuñada con ambas manos. Al instante, la ojinegra le lanzó una segunda estocada con su otra espada. En un alarde de flexibilidad y grandes reflejos, el ojiazul se tiró hacia atrás para esquivar el veloz tajo, sosteniéndose con sus piernas para no caer mientras miraba pasar la hoja de la otra Kiba a centímetros de su nariz. Liberó su mano izquierda para apoyarse en ella y lanzarle una patada con el pie derecho justo debajo de la barbilla, logrando proyectarla al aire y que instante después cayera al suelo…

Mientras caía sobre sus dos piernas y se reincorporaba, pudo ver cómo la mujer apenas tocó el suelo, se apoyó en sus piernas para ponerse de pie y lanzarse de nuevo al ataque.

En lo que parecía ser una especie de danza, Naruto bloqueó nuevamente un corte de su enemiga, ahora lanzado con la espada blandida por su mano izquierda, luego ladeó el cuerpo para esquivar el tajo lanzado por la otra espada de forma vertical. En la misma maniobra, la pelirroja giró su mano siniestra y le lanzó un corte horizontal al chico, que apenas lo pudo esquivar retrocediendo mientras un corte se abría en su ropa a la altura de los pectorales.

Nuevamente, por cuestión de milímetros, logró evadir una estocada frontal de la Kiba, ladeando su cuerpo, quedando de forma que la hoja del arma de su enemiga quedaba opuesta de su vientre. Entonces finalmente la mujer de tez pálida aprovechó para darle un golpe con el mango de su arma justo en la boca de su estómago, acertando por fin y provocando que el chico se doblara y quedara acuclillado en el suelo. Entonces tomó vuelo nuevamente con su mano derecha, lista para acabar con él, pero el chico logró girar inesperadamente para asestarle una patada en los tobillos y provocar que fallara el tajo vertical que apuntaba directamente a su cuello. Mientras Ameyuri posaba su mano izquierda en el suelo tras soltar su arma para impulsarse y no caer, el chico se impulsó con sus piernas para tomar distancia.

De nuevo quedaron frente a frente, mirándose fijamente mientras respiraban de forma sutilmente agitada después de que la mujer exiliada de Kiri tomara su espada en el suelo.

"Estuviste enorme, chiquillo…" La mujer recuperó su sonrisa socarrona "¡Esto es cada vez más excitante!"

"¡Tiene una habilidad excelente!" El chico también esbozó una sonrisa, si bien mucho más discreta que la de su enemiga "Estupendo…"

\- Si no apoyamos a Naruto, va a ser vencido…- Murmuró Kurenai para que sólo sus alumnas pudieran oírla

\- Es cierto…- Asintió Sarada, llamando la atención del enmascarado -Tenemos que apoyarlo para que derrote a esa mujer-

\- Vamos entonces- Complementó Himawari mientras las tres se acercaron hacia la lucha entre Naruto y Ameyuri -¡Ataquémosla todas juntas!-

\- Hyouton: Makyou Hyoushou (Elemento Hielo: Espejos Mágicos de Cristal de Hielo)…-

Las tres Kunoichi miraron desconcertadas cómo a su alrededor, a un par de metros de distancia, comenzó a formarse lo que podría llamarse una jaula consistente en una cúpula de veintiún espejos hechos de hielo, estando doce en el círculo inferior, ocho sobre los primeros, inclinados parcialmente hacia el suelo y último cerrando la trampa de Chakra sólido, colocado en posición vertical, apuntando con dirección al piso.

En ese momento, por fuera de la extraña prisión helada, el enmascarado comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta introducirse en el espejo de hielo más cercano a él, reflejándose al instante en cada uno de ellos ante el desconcierto de las tres Kunoichi…

\- La verdad no deseaba lastimarlas…- La dura voz de Haku se estuchó como un eco desconcertante en cada uno de los espejos -No soy una persona violenta ni agresiva… Pero no puedo permitir que se atrevan siquiera a pensar en atentar contra Ringo-sama-

\- ¡Y nosotras ayudaremos a Naruto-kun, cueste lo que cueste!- Replicó decidida la Jounin

\- Muy bien…- Tras la máscara, el chico afeminado endureció la mirada de forma realmente fría -Entonces las enviaré al otro mundo…- Declaró calmado, mientras que en sus puños cruzados delante de su pecho, sostenía largas senbon

\- ¡Cuidado!- Exclamó visiblemente consternada la Uchiha.

Kurenai y Himawari apenas pudieron reaccionar para mirar con sorpresa cómo las finas agujas con doble punta salieron de un espejo ubicado a la derecha, en la segunda fila de la prisión. La Jounin pudo blandir un Kunai para bloquear los proyectiles dirigidos hacia ella, pero la peliazul no tuvo la misma suerte, clavándose las tres en su hombro.

\- ¡Ah…!- Grito la Hyuga con los súbitos y dolorosos pinchazos.

Naruto y Ameyuri continuaban con su 'baile', con el rubio bloqueando los alternados tajos de las espadas de su enemiga con marcada precisión y agilidad, blandiendo su arma con ambas manos y girándola con marcada precisión en los momentos precisos, generando chispas con cada choque de las hojas. Finalmente el rubio tomó un poco de distancia para detener por un momento el intenso ataque de su enemiga.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó curiosa la pelirroja, agitando sus espadas -¿Preocupado por tus amigas? Si me dejas matar al viejo, puede que las suelte, el que me interesa eres tú-

\- Hm…- El chico esbozó una sonrisa afilada, desconcertando a su oponente -¿Por qué habrían de preocuparme?-

\- Vaya…- La mujer se mostró seria por primera vez en el combate -No pensé que serías frío con tus compañeras-

\- Para nada- El chico cerró los ojos por un momento -Son sólo herramientas desechables para lograr mis objetivos- La sonrisa demencial que se formó en el rostro del chico intimidó involuntariamente a la espadachín -¡Si me sirven sus muertes, morirán felices!-

\- Estás loco…- Murmuró contrariada la pelirroja

\- Mejor no hablemos de otros… ¡Sigamos bailando!-

Para sorpresa de la pelirroja, fue el rubio quien se lanzó al frente con una estocada directa, que la mujer tuvo que rechazar cruzando sus espadas delante de su rostro. Cuando las armas chocaron y luego comenzó el duelo de fuerza, las chispas caían al suelo sutilmente, como señal de la paridad de fuerza entre los contendientes.

\- Reconozco que eres muy hábil…- Murmuró Ameyuri entre dientes, aflojando el cuerpo para tomar por sorpresa al rubio, echando hacia atrás su arma derecha para lanzar una sorpresiva estocada -¡Pero te falta!-

\- ¡No lo creo!-

Sorpresivamente, resistiendo el duelo de fuerza con una sola mano, Naruto ladeó el cuerpo para evadir con milimétrica precisión el ataque que apuntaba justo hacia su ombligo. Ameyuri se sorprendió tanto por la fuerza del rubio como por su habilidad, mientras esos misteriosos ojos espirales se encontraban frente a frente con sus orbes obsidiana. Entonces se mostró atónita, al sentir cómo una estaca de hueso cruzaba su cuerpo a la altura del vientre. Tosió de forma reprimida, liberando un poco de sangre por su boca al tiempo que el rubio tomaba distancia después de que girara su muñeca izquierda para romper el arma ósea de forma que se quedara clavada en la pelirroja.

\- Kh…- La pelirroja se acuclilló apoyando la rodilla izquierda en el suelo, sintiendo el agudo dolor que el arma orgánica provocaba en su cuerpo

\- Creo que no vas a querer bailar otra pieza…- El rubio se lanzó hacia la espadachín, pisando la estaca de hueso -¡Mejor descansa un rato!-

\- ¡Gah…!- Aulló de dolor la Kunoichi renegada, levantando la cabeza hacia el cielo

\- ¡Ringo-sama!-

Sobre Kurenai, Sarada y Himawari caía una lluvia de agujas surgidas de los espejos de hielo, de la cual no podían defenderse ya que eran disparadas de todas direcciones a una extraordinaria velocidad. A pesar de usar sus Doujutsu, las dos Genin no eran capaces de percibir en su totalidad la lluvia de proyectiles que pronto las tuvo prácticamente fuera de combate…

Las Senbon se veían dolorosamente clavadas en los cuerpos de las Kunoichi por toda su anatomía, excepto la cabeza.

Haku detuvo el brutal ataque al escuchar el sollozo de su amada y luego ver la imagen de la pelirroja aullando de dolor a los pies del rubio mientras las tres mujeres del Equipo 7 caían al suelo totalmente vencidas. Luego, impotente, observó como si transcurriera en cámara lenta cómo el Uzumaki le daba una brutal patada a la Ringo, enviándola varios metros hacia atrás, terminando en el suelo, recargada en una pila de la madera que se estaba usando en la construcción, mientras un charco de sangre se formaba debajo de la Ninja, que aún así se negaba a soltar sus armas.

\- ¡Espere!- El enmascarado emergió de un espejo cercando a donde la azabache mayor yacía en el suelo, recostada de lado y con una enorme cantidad de pequeñas hemorragias por todo su cuerpo -¡Ahora mismo la ayudaré!-

\- A-Alto…- Kurenai se aferró al tobillo izquierdo del chico afeminado con su mano derecha

\- Suéltame…- Murmuró fríamente Haku

\- N-Nosotras… T-También- Sarada complementó el agarre de su Sensei, mientras que Himawari tomó como pudo la otra pierna del enemigo

\- Esto se terminó- El enmascarado tomó un Kunai de entre sus ropas, listo para apuñalar a la Jounin en la cabeza

\- T-Tienes razón…- La Hyuga sonrió de forma desconcertantemente perversa

\- Se a-acabó…- Las azabaches esbozaron una risa macabra desde su precaria posición, revelando que bajo sus ropas, la tres Ninja llevaban una cantidad absurda de sellos explosivos…

Ameyuri Ringo respiraba con creciente dificultad. Intentaba retirarse la estaca de su cuerpo, pero cuando la jalaba con su mano derecha, sentía cómo el interior de su cuerpo se desgarraba, así que perdía la fuerza casi de inmediato. Lo volvía a intentar apenas el dolor cedía un poco…

Pero se detuvo en su nuevo intento al ver cómo del interior del domo de espejos de hielo, se pudo apreciar una gran explosión cuyo estallido escapaba de los espacios entre aquellos objetos reflejantes, los cuales se disolvieron segundos después en el aire para mostrar a un Haku caminando lentamente hacia ella estirando su mano derecha patéticamente, con el cuerpo humeante y visiblemente lastimado. La máscara que ocultaba su identidad se encontraba en el suelo, completamente hecha pedazos y lo que brillaba por su ausencia eran restos de Kurenai, Sarada o Himawari, quedando sólo una sustancia en el suelo similar a una resina negra.

\- R-Ringo-sama…- Apenas pudo murmurar Haku para luego dejarse caer de rodillas y después desplomarse de lleno al suelo

\- H-Haku…- Murmuró débilmente la pelirroja, reintentando de nuevo sacarle la estaca de hueso del interior de su cuerpo -K-Kh…- En vano apretó los dientes para soportar el dolor, pero simplemente no pudo y se rindió nuevamente

\- Je…- El Uzumaki comenzó a caminar victorioso hacia la debilitada Kunoichi, de cuya frente comenzaba a escurrir un hilo considerable de sangre -No podrás sacarla, ya que apenas te atravesé, moldeé unas pequeñas anclas en esa estaca, para que te corten por dentro y se claven en tu interior, así no podrás sacarla sin importar cuánto lo intentes…-

\- M-Maldito…- Susurró visiblemente debilitada la espadachín tras la creciente pérdida de sangre, apretando sutilmente con su mano derecha el mango de una de las Kiba

\- Así que, al final el Genin derrota a los dos mercenarios de Kiri y sólo tuvo que sacrificar a su equipo completo… Creo que fue un buen resultado- Naruto sonrió en forma sutilmente sombría -La verdad no pensé que tras esa máscara se escondiera una 'mujercita' y menos que fuera usuario de Hyouton…-

\- R-Ringo-sama…- El chico afeminado se arrastraba a pesar de sus visibles heridas hacia su amada, luchando contra el dolor que le provocaban sus lesiones producto de la inesperada explosión coordinada que sufrió a quemarropa

\- Vaya, pensé que ya estarías agonizando, pero veo que todavía tienes fuerza suficiente como para arrastrarte, gusano…- El rubio miraba con sonrisa sutil al chico continuar arrastrándose lentamente hacia la Kunoichi

\- P-Protegeré… Protegeré, a R-Ringo-sama, hasta el f-fin…- Murmuró de forma casi inaudible el chico, tomando con su mano derecha el tobillo izquierdo del Arma Definitiva

\- Suéltame…- La sonrisa desapareció del rostro del chico de ojos espiral

\- R-Ringo-sama…- Contrario a las palabras del rubio, Haku se aferró con firmeza al tobillo

\- ¡Dije que me sueltes!- Bramó irritado el Uzumaki.

Como una muestra sutilmente aterradora de su precisión y su velocidad, el rubio se estiró en un instante hacia Ameyuri para arrebatarle la Kiba que sostenía con su mano izquierda y a continuación, le cortó la mano al chico usuario de Hyouton desde la muñeca.

\- ¡Gah…!- Aulló de dolor el chico, levantando al aire su extremidad mutilada sin que su mano cercenada soltara al Arma Definitiva

\- ¡Silencio!-

Ameyuri apretó la espada que sostenía en su mano derecha, ante la impotencia de ver cómo su fiel seguidor fue pateado con brutalidad justo al centro de su cara y dejaba un tan sutil como intimidante camino con gotas de sangre para llegar al límite del área de construcción y caer indefenso hacia el mar, perdiéndose poco a poco entre las aguas.

\- Por fin se… ¡Agh!-

Naruto regresó atención a su presa, volteando a verla solamente para ser recibido con un tajo ascendente que no pudo esquivar del todo, recibiéndolo de lleno en su cara específicamente en la mejilla derecha y cruzándole el ojo, llenándole todo el costado diestro del cuerpo con su sangre tras la intempestiva y súbita hemorragia surgida…

\- L-Listo…- La pelirroja por fin soltó su arma -M-Mátame si quieres…- Sonrió suavemente a pesar de saberse totalmente vencida -M-Me llevaré… Uno de, e-esos horribles ojos…-

\- Kh…- El Arma Definitiva jadeaba con sonora rabia, cubriéndose la parte afectada de su rostro con la mano izquierda -Je… Je, je, je…- Ante el desconcierto de la espadachín, la marcada furia de Naruto cambió bruscamente por una risa demencial -¡Ja, ja,ja! ¡Realmente vas a valer la pena, pirañita! ¡Jaj, ja, ja!-

La Kunoichi de Kiri simplemente no podía entender a su joven victimario…

La sangre escurría por el rostro del chico y entonces fue que el Arma Definitiva se descubrió la cara para dejar boquiabierta a la Ringo: la marcada cortada que le había producido estaba cerrándose con celeridad, regenerándose el tejido ocular y dejando una cicatriz vertical. Si bien el ojo del chico permanecía afectado al mostrarse evidentemente irritado con un tono rojo casi uniforme, Ameyuri no pudo evitar asustarse al ver que su ataque no había funcionado y sólo le había dejado una cicatriz sutil en el párpado del ojo afectado.

\- T-Tú no… N-No eres… H-Humano…- Apenas susurró Ameyuri, entre el miedo y la agonía

\- Ahora que lo dices, puede que realmente tengas razón…- El chico sonrió calmadamente instantes después de que su globo ocular recuperara el color normal -Nunca lo había visto así, pero al final parece que estoy convirtiéndome en un súper humano… Los Uzumaki sabían lo que hacían…- El rubio esbozó un rictus de fastidio al ver que en medio de su explicación, la pelirroja había terminado por perder la consciencia -Qué poca resistencia, pero ya trabajaremos en eso después…- De entre sus ropas, el chico sacó un pergamino grabado con el símbolo del Clan del Espiral, el cual desenrolló con la mano izquierda colocando el espacio en blanco frente a la vencida Kunoichi -En verdad habrá tiempo para eso…-

Realizando un sello de manos, el rubio fue capaz de activar el pergamino en su mano y liberar una fórmula de grecas negras, las cuales se abalanzaron a toda velocidad hacia Ameyuri, envolviéndola rápidamente para cubrirla toda y terminar por capturarla en el pergamino, manifestándose como el dibujo de una piraña roja sobre la cual había una cadena de varios eslabones.

\- Amo el Fuinjutsu del clan…- El chico enrolló el objeto para disponerse a marcharse victorioso

\- Ja… ¡Ja, ja, ja!-

La expresión del Arma Definitiva se tornó fría ante esa risa vulgar y escandalosa. Tazuna, quien se encontraba en shock por cómo se había dado todo en cuanto a la confrontación entre los Ninja que pretendían acabar con su vida y la escolta que había contratado, no podía asimilar lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando… Ese chico había ganado en el combate a costa de la vida de sus compañeras y no parecía afectado en lo más mínimo, como si fuera alguna clase de perverso sicópata. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó esa desagradable carcajada, realmente se sintió intimidado.

Gatou estaba a la cabeza de un grupo nutrido con decenas de mercenarios que avanzando por la entrada al puente, no le daban opciones a escapar al cubrir la única forma de dejar la construcción…

\- ¡Esto salió mejor de lo que esperaba!- El hombre de baja estatura y aspecto desagradable, se acercaba al rubio y al constructor, que se había posado cerca de Naruto -¡No sólo sellaste a esa marimacha, sino que el marica seguro ya se ahogó! ¡Ja, ja,, ja!- Gatou reía a carcajadas ante la impotencia creciente del constructor -¡Me ahorraste el salario de toda esa basura!- La sonrisa del traficante se afiló más, mirando a un serio Naruto -Pero claro, tu también vas a morir, enano mugroso-

\- Eso lo veremos…- Murmuró el Arma Definitiva.

Para sorpresa tanto del traficante como del constructor, Naruto corrió rápidamente hacia el costado del puente que le quedaba más cercano y corriendo a gran velocidad, saltó al agua abandonando por completo a su cliente.

\- Je… ¡Ja, ja, ja!- El hombre bajito empezó a reírse de forma escandalosa -¡Hasta esa mierdecilla te ha abandonado, Tazuna!-

"¡Demonios!" El constructor se mostró terriblemente abatido "¡Ya no puedo hacer nada ahora que ese maldito cobarde ha escapado!"

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja!- Reía el perverso Gatou -¡¿En verdad creíste que un muerto de hambre como tú podría conmigo?! ¡Ja, ja, ja!-

Tazuna sintió impotente cómo un collar de frío metal se cerró alrededor de su cuello, el cual estaba conectado a una cadena gruesa, la cual llevaba uno de los tantos mercenarios, un hombre alto y musculoso que sólo vestía un pantalón y zapatos Ninja, al servicio del desagradable hombre.

\- ¡Ponlo de rodillas, como el perro que es!-

Tras la orden de Gatou, el sujeto jaló violentamente al constructor al suelo con el fin de llevárselo arrastrando mientras que el anciano trataba en vano de quitarse el grillete, siendo dolorosamente arrastrado hacia su aldea, de forma que era ahorcado, pero no totalmente y su camisa sin mangas poco a poco se iba deshaciendo en la zona de la espalda.

\- ¡Te enviaré al otro mundo frente a toda tu mugrosa gente, justo como a Kaiza, ja, ja, ja!-

…

Inari estaba totalmente paralizado, encogido en su lugar…

Los dos hombres se dirigieron hacia el aterrado chiquillo, que lloraba ahogadamente, con gruesas lágrimas escurriendo por sus ojos y que se abrazaba a sí mismo al ver cómo lentamente los asesinos de su madre se acercaban a él poco a poco, listos para llevárselo justo como años antes a su querido y añorado padrastro Kaiza.

\- Je…- En el rostro de mirada borrosa del aparente cadáver de Tsunami se formó una sonrisa afilada y siniestra -¿De verdad pensaron que sería tan fácil?-

Los dos hombres, así como el pequeño niño, quedaron atónitos y horrorizados cuando vieron cómo la aparentemente muerta mujer se puso de pie delante de los mercenarios con la cabeza agachada, quedando sus ojos ocultos entre la sombra que se producía su cabello, mientras la sangre parecía continuar fluyendo de la escandalosa herida…

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?!- El castaño se mostró visiblemente asombrado, ante el horror de Inari y la incredulidad de su compañero, mientras la mujer cruzaba los dedos índice y medio de sus manos delante de su rostro formando una cruz

\- ¡Meiken Bunshin no Jutsu: Bakuhatsu (Técnica del Clon de Materia Oscura: Explosión)…!-

El mocoso totalmente descolocado vio cómo su madre estallaba súbitamente en una masa oscura de composición gomosa que se dirigió violentamente hacia los dos desconcertados mercenarios. Pronto se vieron envueltos en esa extraña sustancia que se les adhería al cuerpo y les limitaba el movimiento.

\- ¡¿Qué es esta maldita cosa?!- Gritó el albo con visible miedo, conforme la materia oscura comenzaba a subir por su cuello

\- ¡Auxilio…!- Exclamó desesperado el castaño antes de que la masa negra cubriera por completo su cara, comenzando a asfixiarlo igual que a su compañero.

Los dos desdichados lucharon afanosamente por liberarse de la materia oscura sobre sus caras al ser invadidos por la desesperación de no poder respirar… Dicha sensación se vio incrementada ya que la sustancia se comprimió en el diafragma de ambos, con lo que la falta de aire se hizo más notoria y finalmente, entre gemidos y llantos ahogados, primero cayeron de rodillas y después se desplomaron al suelo bocabajo, ante el horror del pobre niño que temblaba visiblemente aterrado ante toda la perturbadora escena que le estaba tocando ver, con una mancha oscura en la entrepierna de sus pantalones, que se comenzaba a expandir poco a poco…

\- Pobres desdichados… ¿No?-

Lentamente, debido a que su cuerpo estaba muy tenso por el terror que lo invadía, Inari volteó a la entrada de la cocina para encontrarse con la desconcertante imagen de su madre vestida en lo que él no sabía, era el traje ANBU de Konoha, consistente en pantalón púrpura y chaleco de color blanco. Usaba el cabello en una coleta alta, dejando los dos mechones que siempre enmarcaban su rostro, el cual mostraba una sonrisa maliciosa, ya que parecía disfrutar la agonía de los mercenarios que en el suelo apenas y podían moverse ante la falta de oxígeno y la rigidez de la materia oscura.

\- M-Mami…- Tsunami volteó hacia Inari, adoptando un gesto severo

\- ¿Sabes? Me alegra que toda esta misión esté cerca de terminar por fin- El desconcierto en la cara del chiquillo era notorio -No tienes una idea de lo frustrante que era tener que fingir amor por ti, cuando desde el comienzo me parecías un chiquillo molesto y llorón… En verdad que contaba cada segundo desde que empezó todo esto para poder concluir y largarme de aquí para siempre…-

El descolocado niño miraba con marcada incredulidad lo que estaba diciendo su madre, quien se llevó la mano derecha al rostro para resaltar la frustración que decía sentir ante esas desconcertantes palabras…

Inari simplemente no podía entenderlo.

\- M-Mamá…- Murmuró el niño, tímidamente -¿Q-Qué estás diciendo?-

\- Ay, niño estúpido…- Tsunami agitó la cabeza en señal de negación, notoriamente frustrada -Yo no soy tu madre… El día que naciste, matamos a tu madre y yo tomé su lugar-

\- ¿Q-Qué?-

\- Vaya que eres molesto…- Replicó la mujer cuya memoria había sido totalmente reescrita para los intereses del Arma Definitiva -¿No lo entiendes? Tu mamita fue asesinada después de que naciste y yo la suplanté… En serio, eres tan idiota y estúpido que no te soporto-

\- M-Mami…- El niño temblaba, incapaz de creer lo que le estaban diciendo.

El niño recibió entonces una violenta patada que lo estrelló contra uno de los muros de madera. Se reincorporó lentamente, mientras gruesas lágrimas ya corrían libres por su rostro y un marcado hematoma se hacía presente en su mejilla derecha, justo en el área donde había recibido ese violento puntapié…

Entonces vio cómo la peliazul con su mano derecha desenvainó la Katana que llevaba en la espada para agitarla violentamente, girarla de forma que al empuñarla la hoja quedara en posición contraria a su pulgar para acercarse a los dos mercenarios y tras tomar vuelo luego de recargar su mano izquierda en la punta del mango, apuñalar en la cabeza al sujeto castaño, que se retorció por un instante para luego queda inmóvil mientras la sangre comenzaba a extenderse debajo de él. Repitió el proceso con el otro sujeto, manteniendo en todo momento aquella expresión fría ante el asesinato de dos personas para luego regresar su atención al horrorizado niño.

\- Inari…- Tsunami sonrió suavemente -En verdad te odio… Día a día, esperando el regreso de Naruto-sama, apenas podía contenerme para no molerte a golpes- Súbitamente le dio una violenta patada al pobre niño, mandándolo a estrellarse contra uno de los sillones de la sala, rompiéndolo escandalosamente -Pero eso ya se acabó-

\- ¿P-Por qué, mamá?- Estalló el niño en llanto, levantándose lentamente de entre los restos del mueble tras el violento golpe -¡¿Por qué me lastimas?!- Gritó mientras la sangre comenzaba a recorrerle la frente

\- Para empezar, porque eres muy tonto, realmente eres un niño estúpido e idiota- Replicó la mujer negando con la cabeza -Ya te dije que no soy tu madre, ella fue asesinada el día que naciste y yo tomé su lugar, pero eso al parecer tú no lo entiendes-

\- M-Mamá…-

\- ¿Ves?- La mujer negó con la cabeza, visiblemente frustrada -En verdad que tu madre me debe una grande por criar todo este tiempo a un anormal como tú… Espero que se esté retorciendo ahora en el infierno-

\- Pe-Pero…- El chiquillo comenzaba a creerlo que Tsunami reiteraba -¿P-Por qué?-

\- Realmente es sencillo de comprender hasta para un imbécil como tú, enano…- Sin dejar el rictus que denotaba su molestia, la peliazul sonrió suavemente -El viejo Tazuna es el líder de esta inmunda aldea civil y con su muerte, el lugar se convertirá en un campo de batalla atroz, ya que éste horrible lugar es muy importante para muchas fuerzas que no van a dudar en disputárselo apenas muera tu abuelo…-

\- ¡No!- Estalló finalmente en llanto el chiquillo -¡No lastimes a mi abuelito…!-

\- Créeme, enano…- La mujer se mostró sombría -La seguridad de tu abuelo es el menor de tus problemas-

El niño miró incrédulo cómo la mujer que por tanto tiempo creía que era su madre, blandió su espada para lanzarse contra el indefenso chiquillo, que simplemente observó horrorizado mientras lanzaba un grito de terror absoluto, que se perdió en el interior del inmueble…

…

\- Entonces… ¿Realmente hay tanta gente viviendo en tu casa, Naruto?- Cuestionó Karin con curiosidad a su primo

\- Sí… Mis tres mamás, Kushina, Konan y Samui, Naruko-chan, mi abuela Tsunade, la tía Shizune y el personal de mantenimiento…- Respondió el chico -Pero la casa es muy grande e incluso después de que lleguen tú y la tía Fuusou, todavía habrá mucho lugar-

\- ¡Eso es genial!- La pelirroja sonrió visiblemente animada

\- Por cierto, Karin…- Sarada llamó la atención de la Uzumaki

\- ¿Qué sucede?- La mirada de las dos chicas de lentes se encontraron

\- Me gustan tus anteojos- La Uchiha y Karin se sonrieron mutuamente

\- Gracias, los tuyos también son geniales- Replicó la chica de ojos rubí.

Sarada y Karin tuvieron una química sorprendente desde que fueron presentadas un par de horas atrás. Apenas el grupo consistente en ellas dos, Naruto, Himawari, Kurenai y Fuusou comenzaron el viaje de vuelta a Konoha, ambas comenzaron a platicar de trivialidades conforme se alejaban de Nami en dirección a la aldea Ninja de la Nación del Fuego, colocándose un poco más al frente que los demás…

Himawari y Naruto platicaban detrás de ellas, con discreción.

\- Amo…-

\- ¿Hm?- El rubio volteó a ver curioso a su media hermana

\- ¿No cree que Karin y Sarada se parecen?- Preguntó la chica de marcas en las mejillas

\- Pues… Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón- El Uzumaki miraba analítico a las dos chicas de lentes, dándose cuenta de que sus facciones si tenían bastante parecido -Ya después investigaré, cuando Karin sea un poco… Más receptiva- Una sonrisa tan sutil como perversa se asomó en el rostro del ojiazul -Buena observación, hermana-esclava- El chico cerró los ojos

\- Gracias, hermano-amo- La Hyuga sonrió de forma lujuriosa, esperando por su premio ante su sagaz observación

\- Pero tendrás que esperar, todavía no puedo recompensarte frente a la tía Fuusou…-

\- Hm…- La peliazul hizo un gracioso puchero de inconformidad.

Detrás de los Genin y la pelirroja, Kurenai y Fuusou también platicaban, principalmente debido al interés que la pelirroja tenía sobre el abrupto regreso del Equipo 7 a Konoha y si bien realmente estaba radiante ante la posibilidad de reunirse con su adorada hermana tan pronto, la duda sobre el motivo la invadía, hasta que simplemente no pudo contenerse más.

\- Entonces, Kurenai-san… ¿Por qué abandonaron la misión?- Cuestionó la expectante pelirroja

\- Es un poco complejo, Fuusou-san- Replicó la Jounin con discreto enojo -En realidad todo se trata de que el viejo Tazuna nos mintió sobre la naturaleza de la misión, ya que había contratado una escolta de Rango D, o sea, para enfrentar criminales comunes, pero nos topamos con la desagradable sorpresa de que Tazuna era blanco de la peligrosa Ameyuri Ringo, una de los Shinobigatana Shichinin Shuu de Kiri… Fue difícil, pero logramos repelerla… Fingí aceptar continuar con esa locura, pero hoy, tomé la determinación de volver sin siquiera avisarle… Si intenta algo, simplemente revelo todo en mi informe y posiblemente ninguna aldea acepte realizar misiones para Nami de nuevo ante este antecedente de fraude…-

\- Vaya…- Replicó la sorprendida Uzumaki -No pensé que fuera tan tonto como para hacer algo así- Pronto adoptó una expresión de enojo -Es indignante que gente de esa calaña ponga en riesgo a los Ninja novatos sólo por avaricia-

\- Lo sé, por eso vamos de regreso- La azabache agregó.

El grupo continuó con su andar entre la pláticas de las azabaches con las pelirrojas mientras los medios hermanos se mantenían caminado con un agradable silencio. Sin embargo, el Arma Definitiva pensaba sobre lo que estaba por acontecer en Nami, sabiendo que un paso importante en su plan estaba por darse y si todo salía como estaba planeado, después de tantos años finalmente su mano comenzaría a sentirse por todo el mundo Ninja…

Detrás de la formación, tres Kage Bunshin arreaban el local móvil de ramen de Fuusou y Karin con ciertas dificultades ante lo incómodo del terreno.

…

Un resignado Tazuna trataba de hacerse a la idea de que posiblemente iba a morir de una forma tan sádica como le había pasado a su yerno…

El sólo pensar que antes de que su vida terminara, le harían algo tan espeluznante como a Kaiza, le revolvía las entrañas hasta lo más profundo. Por un momento, recordó con molestia a su supuesto guardián, que lo dejó a su suerte tras ver cómo sus compañeras se había sacrificado para acabar con ese enmascarado para que ese niño infeliz simplemente se escapara para salvar su vida.

Pero al final, él mismo era el que se había condenado al desoír la voz en su interior que prácticamente le exigía romper cualquier vínculo con ese niño siniestro. Prefirió ignorar su propio instinto por sus intereses y ahí estaban las consecuencias. Cuando salió del ensimismamiento tras su agria reflexión, se dio cuenta de que estaba parado sobre un banco de madera, atado de manos y piernas, con una gruesa cuerda debajo del cuello la cual colgaba de una base de madera…

El bastardo de Gatou iba a colgarlo en la explanada de la aldea.

Levantó su abatido rostro para ver las miradas entristecidas, que dejaban ver la desesperación que sentían sus conocidos, ya que con él, se iría la última esperanza para Nami. Después de que muriera, seguramente todos los habitantes del lugar serían masacrados sin que pudieran pensar siquiera en intentar defenderse. Su hogar carecía de Ninja alguno y simplemente no tenían salvación…

\- ¡Miren todos!- Expresó con sobrada confianza el traficante -¡Así como al ingenuo de Kaiza, al viejo decrépito de Tazuna le llegó la hora!- La retorcida sonrisa en el rostro del siniestro hombre bajito intimidaba a todos los aldeanos por igual -¡Así aprenderán que nadie se mete con el poderoso Gatou!- Volteó a ver al hombre que flanqueaba al resignado constructor -¡¿Estás listo?!- El mercenario asintió -Entonces a mi señal, acabarás con ese costal de estiércol…- Gatou alzó su brazo derecho, listo para sentenciar al padre de Tsunami -¡Aho…!-

El brazo de Gatou comenzó a descender mientras daba la mortal orden a todo pulmón…

Sin embargo, el traficante no pudo terminar con la mortal palabra. Un Kunai se clavó limpiamente al centro de su frente y le atravesó la cabeza, ante la incredulidad de toda la concurrencia. Segundos después, el desagradable sujeto se desplomó muerto de espaldas al suelo, produciendo un ruido seco con su caída y quedando su rostro congelado en un rictus de marcada sorpresa.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?!- Exclamaron desconcertados los dos mercenarios más cercanos a Gatou

\- ¡¿Quién lo hizo?!- Gritó otro asesino a sueldo, mirando furibundo a la marcada concurrencia.

Al ver esa expresión de cólera en el rostro del mercenario de marcada musculatura y notoria estatura, todos los aldeanos huyeron despavoridos. Tazuna miraba confundido ese inesperado giro, pensando en que si bien su enemigo estaba muerto, él se encontraba en una situación desesperada y su vida todavía estaba literalmente colgando sobre una cuerda, así que jugándose todo o nada se balanceó hacia atrás, esperando tener suerte al caer y lo consiguió, cayendo pesadamente al suelo.

\- ¡Oigan!- Gritó otro de los matones pagados por Gatou -¡¿Quién va a pagarnos?!- La encolerizada horda de mercenarios comenzaban a tener los ánimos elevados ante la falta de certeza sobre quién pagaría sus honorarios -¡¿Qué hacemos?!- Exclamó otro, provocando que la tensión aumentara gradualmente

Tazuna se dio cuenta de inmediato que posiblemente su amada aldea estaba condenada por los acontecimientos que poco a poco estaban derivando en una completa locura. Gatou había sido asesinado de forma inesperada por alguien desconocido y eso sólo significaba que los líderes visibles del crimen organizado en la zona comenzarían con una contienda con el fin de apoderarse del espacio dejado por aquél enano infeliz…

¿Qué sucedería con Nami? Posiblemente se convertiría en un lugar en medio de esa cruenta lucha por el poder al estar en un punto clave de la zona.

"¡Rápido, tengo que volver!"

Con las manos todavía amarradas, el constructor comenzó a correr, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos por parte de sus captores de que se detuvieran. Los dos mercenarios principales pretendieron detenerlo en un principio, sin embargo, decidieron que lo más importante era evitar que la situación se descontrolara al ver que todos esos sujetos a los que habían reunido con el fin inicial de asesinar a Ameyuri Ringo y al chico que la acompañaba, estaban perdiendo la razón poco a poco, comenzando a lanzar proclamas de marcada inconformidad e incertidumbre.

\- ¡Escuchen!- Gritó el más alto de los dos -¡Ahora que el enano murió, podemos tomar lo que queramos de su fortuna y usarlo nosotros!-

\- ¡Así es!- Agregó el otro -¡Nos llevaremos la fortuna de Gatou y la repartiremos para todos!-

\- ¡Mienten!- Se escuchó entre la multitud -¡Nos van a dejar sin nada!-

\- ¡Eso no es cierto!- Reintentó hablar el primero -¡Nos dividiremos todo a partes…!-

\- ¡Quieren todo para ellos!- Lo volvieron a interrumpir

\- ¡Entonces saqueemos la aldea…!- Interrumpió uno

\- ¡Sí, hay que saquear la aldea!- Agregó otro

\- ¡Que no quede nada!- Exclamó un tercero

\- ¡Hay que llevarnos todo…!- Gritó un cuarto

\- ¡Maten a los aldeanos que se resistan, que no haya testigos!- Sin saberlo, el quinto en hablar estaba sentenciando Nami.

La multitud de mercenarios comenzó a bramar enardecida ante la clara contrariedad de los dos mercenarios principales. Ambos sabían que la estructura del crimen organizado en la región entera podía desmoronarse si la situación se descontrolaba en Nami, por eso su preocupación ante el cada vez más caótico escenario.

Sin embargo, no pudieron hacer nada realmente, puesto que la turba de mercenarios pronto se abandonó a la ambición de querer saquear el lugar sin importarles que tuvieran que acabar con los aldeanos, así que con sus armas en mano, se dirigieron con prontitud al corazón de la aldea.

Los dos mercenarios se voltearon a ver de nuevo y ahora sí, después de unos instantes, hicieron válidas las acusaciones sobre querer para ellos la fortuna del finado traficante, al dar media vuelta y correr hacia las afueras de la aldea.

\- ¡Hey, se van por el dinero de ese enano horrendo!- Gritó uno de los varios mercenarios enardecidos

\- ¡Al diablo!- Replicó otro -¡Vamos por la aldea!-

\- ¡No, Gatou tiene más riqueza que esos miserable aldeanos!-

Al final, un grupo de un par de decenas de asesinos a sueldo decidieron seguir a los dos que los habían contratado en un comienzo, mientras que el grueso de los mercenarios quiso seguir el plan original de saquear Nami…

A lo lejos, oculta en la robusta copa de un árbol, Tsume Inuzuka, ataviada con el traje especial de materia oscura sensualmente ceñido a su cuerpo, miraba con sonrisa sombría cómo el plan de su idolatrado y amado dueño-amo estaba marchando sobre ruedas, si bien con varias variantes no planificadas inicialmente…

Según la visión original de Naruto, Tazuna tenía que morir ahorcado como señal para todo el mundo de que Nami había caído para convertirse en tierra de nadie, con el fin de que distintas fuerzas a lo largo de todo el continente decidieran invadirla y conquistarla, terminando por desatar una guerra de baja escala, puesto que si bien había muchos interesados en apropiarse de esas estratégicas tierras y habría un conflicto entre todas esas fuerzas, no se iba a desatar una Gran Guerra Ninja abierta por Nami.

Ese era el distractor ideal para que ciertas 'anormalidades' que ocurrieran a lo largo del Mundo Ninja pasaran a segundo plano ante un escenario así.

"Y pensar que un simple Kunai desatará toda una ola de muerte y destrucción" La castaña con marcas de colmillos carmesí en las mejillas miraba con sombría satisfacción el cadáver de Gatou "Tú sangre será la semilla del mundo que creará mi amado amo para servirle fiel y eternamente…" Una sonrisa retorcida se formó en su bello rostro "Bueno, mi trabajo ya está hecho… Ahora quiero mi recompensa" Finalmente, desapareció en medio de un remolino de hojas.

…

Tazuna corría presuroso a su hogar tras haberse liberado con dificultad las manos de aquellas ataduras, con el único objetivo de ver por su amada familia. A su espalda, gritos de mujeres y niños comenzaban, puesto que los mercenarios iniciaban la rapiña, asaltando sin inhibición alguna las casas y propagando una violencia terrible. Los que podían, se defendían y en contados casos eran capaces de contraatacar a los invasores, pero en la gran mayoría de los casos, sólo se trataba de que aquellos saqueadores entraban, asesinaban al jefe o jefa de familia dependiendo el caso y terminaban ya fuera matando a los infantes en caso de haberlos, o incendiando las casas con los agonizantes habitantes dentro.

"¡Tsunami, Inari!" El viejo corría con gruesas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

Mientras recorría el dantesco camino hacia su hogar, pensaba en contar todo sobre ese bastardo rubio. Ojos extraños, sacrificar adrede a sus compañeras y especialmente todo ese acto de persuasión sobre la Jounin del Equipo 7. Apenas estuvieran él y su familia a salvo, pensaba viajar a Konoha con el único fin de revelar todo tras haber sido abandonado por ese siniestro chico.

\- ¡Inari, Tsunami!- Gritó a todo pulmón apenas abrió la puerta.

Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta alguna…

Con creciente preocupación, ingresó a su vivienda cautelosamente, tratando de no pensar en lo peor. Tomó una vela al ver que todas las luces estaban apagadas y la encendió para recorrer el lugar, sumamente atento ante el menor ruido. Se dirigió con prontitud al cuarto de su hija, abriendo la puerta cautelosamente para encontrarse con la habitación vacía y todo extrañamente ordenado en comparación con el terrible caso desatado en la aldea…

Cerró la puerta con el mismo sigilo y entonces se dirigió a la habitación de su querido nieto. Podía sentir un hueco en el estómago ante la ausencia de su amada hija, aunque trataba de tranquilizarse repitiendo una y otra vez en su mente que seguramente Tsunami estaba con el pequeño Inari, consolándolo y bien escondidos apenas habían escuchado el terrible escenario de saqueo y muerte en el que se había transformado Nami.

"Seguramente están a salvo, Tsunami siempre ha sido muy perceptiva…" Tazuna abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación, mirando todo el lugar antes de ingresar

\- A-Abuelito… Abuelit-to…- Pudo oír unos casi imperceptibles susurros dentro del cerrado clóset de la habitación.

En ese momento entró con menos recelo que antes para apurar a su familia y poder escapar junto con ellos de la barbarie lo más pronto posible…

Dentro del mueble, un severamente lastimado Inari, con dos gruesas cicatrices en los ojos, consecuencia de dos tajos despiadados por parte de la mujer que todo ese tiempo había fingido ser su madre, lo habían dejado totalmente ciego y sus párpados presentaban las terribles heridas verticales. Le había cortado los tendones de las rodillas y los codos de forma que sus extremidades prácticamente habían quedado irreversiblemente inmóviles.

Recargado en la pared del clóset, se sentía terriblemente mareado por la pérdida de sangre que escurría debajo de su cuerpo y ante todo, por el tiempo que pasó sollozando hasta que literalmente se le habían acabado las lágrimas. Estaba demasiado cansado como para advertirle a su querido abuelito sobre la última y terrible trampa que le había tendido aquella mujer de corazón horrible, pudiendo únicamente susurrar por su abuelito con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

\- I-Inari…-

El chiquillo sintió un nudo en su garganta al escuchar el reprimido gemido de su abuelo, sin poder ver cómo se había cubierto la boca con ambas manos, totalmente horrorizado al ver su lamentable estado.

 _El próximo abrazo que recibas, literalmente, será el último…_

\- A-Abuelito…- Trató de decir algo más, pero simplemente no pudo "¡Huye abuelito…!"

\- I-Inari…- Sollozó terriblemente abatido el constructor, mientras apretaba los dientes y sus ojos liberaban el salado líquido libremente -¡Inari, pronto estarás bien!-

\- Abuelito…- Debido a las heridas en sus destrozados ojos, comenzó a llorar sangre "No me abraces…"

El anciano se acuclilló junto a su querido nieto, olvidándose por un segundo de su hija al ver al niño en ese terrible estado. Cuidadosamente acercó sus brazos para llevárselo de ese caótico lugar y buscar ayuda médica lo más pronto posible.

\- Pronto estarás bien, Inari…- Murmuró Tazuna con la voz entrecortada, tomando entre sus brazos al chico

\- A-Abuelito…-

En la espalda, el pequeño niño llevaba pegadas decenas de sellos explosivos, los cuales estaban configurados para detonar en cuanto recibieran un pequeño roce…

Tazuna ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Los explosivos detonaron con violencia y a varios metros de distancia, Tsunami miraba indiferente cómo la planta alta del lugar donde vivió por tanto tiempo volaba en pedazos y en la parte inferior se desataba un fuego abrasador que devoraba lo que había sobrevivido a la explosión, desconcertando tanto a los saqueadores que estaban por la zona así como a aldeanos de las casas aledañas, que ya fuera refugiados en lo más profundo de sus hogares o esperando el momento para la inevitable defensa de su patrimonio, no esperaban.

"Misión cumplida" La peliazul cerró los ojos por un momento y después de dispuso a dejar ese lugar para siempre.

…

\- ¿Qué escribes?-

\- Un informe de rutina sobre la misión, nada importante…-

El grupo de Ninja de Konoha más las Uzumaki, había parado un poco para descansar. Habían avanzado a ritmo intenso con el fin de llegar a la aldea Ninja de la Nación del Fuego lo más pronto posible, por lo que un descanso ya era necesario. Karin se había acercado curiosa a la Hyuga, que sentada en una roca cercana a un lleno lago, escribía en aquél pergamino recibido por su clan para dar su informe sobre los hechos acontecidos.

 _Tazuna de Nami intentó involucrar al Equipo 7 en una Misión de Rango A o superior tras haber hecho una solicitud de Rango D en Konoha. De acuerdo a las órdenes de Kurenai Yuuhi, Jounin encargada del Equipo, una vez que se hizo patente el engaño, la misión se abandonó y se decidió volver a Konoha._

 _Un trabajo de inteligencia ya en la aldea por parte de Kurenai-sensei, indicaba que tras una escaramuza breve con Ameyuri Ringo, desertora de la aldea de Kiri, en Nami esperaban fuerzas mercenarias contratadas por el empresario y comerciante Gatou. Tazuna le dijo a Kurenai-sensei que ese individuo estaba tras su vida y tras ver todo el desfavorable entorno en relación a las fuerzas disponible por ese sujeto en comparación con el Equipo7, ella decidió descartar la misión y regresar inmediatamente. Todo parece indicar que planeaban atacar la aldea en un momento determinado con una fuerza enorme._

 _No se le informó a Tazuna el abandono de la misión, dado que había recurrido al chantaje emocional en primera instancia para continuar con la misión una vez que se supo la verdad y Kurenai-sensei quiso evitar eso._

 _Tiempo estimado de regreso, posiblemente 3 días al máximo ritmo posible, esto con el fin de evitar contacto alguno con esa fuerza de mercenarios._

\- ¡La comida está lista!- Gritó alegre Fuusou desde su local de Ramen

\- ¿Vienes?- La pelirroja de lentes le preguntó a la peliazul, mirando con curiosidad, pero falta de interés real la elaboración del reporte

\- Sí, de hecho ya terminé- Himawari enrolló el pergamino especial de su clan y tras guardarlo en su equipaje, se dispuso a comer.

…

El agua golpeaba suavemente la playa ubicada a unos cuántos kilómetros de la caótica zona de Nami…

Era una vista un tanto contrastante con el infierno que ya estaban viviendo los aldeanos de aquella desdichada aldea entre el saqueo y las muertes que subían tanto en número como en nivel de crueldad. Entonces, en la playa se depositó un cuerpo aparentemente sin vida, tendido bocabajo en la arena, con su brazo derecho mutilado, pero congelado en el área con el fin de detener la hemorragia y su cabello largo suelto de forma desordenada. Únicamente vestía pantalones a las rodillas, visiblemente rotos en los extremos, como forma de mostrar la lucha que tuvo contra la corriente con el afán de sobrevivir.

\- Kh…- Apretó los dientes, recuperando parcialmente el conocimiento -R-Ringo-sama…-

\- ¡Ah!- Escuchó un grito a lo lejos, antes de perder nuevamente el conocimiento -¡Mira, parece un náufrago!-

Dos mujeres de tez morena, una de cabello blanco y la otra de pelo rubio, se acercaron con visible preocupación hacia el moribundo Haku, que estaba totalmente agotado e inconsciente, ajeno al golpe de suerte que había tenido…

…

 **Notas**

Hago el recordatorio de que a diferencia del canon, Nami en el fic en un lugar costero y el propósito del puente era el de comunicar ese lugar con una isla, con el fin de convertirse en un puerto. Obviamente eso ya no va a pasar y como dejo ver en la historia, ahora será el lugar donde una guerra de baja intensidad se dará entre varias fuerzas debido a la importancia estratégica del lugar y más que nada, porque virtualmente Nami ha dejado de existir.

Como se mostró en el combate entre Naruto y Ameyuri, dado el avanzado control de Chakra por parte del Arma Definitiva y el acceso ilimitado al Chakra del Kyuubi, para fines prácticos, el Uzumaki tiene Chakra infinito, lo que eso conlleva en relación a su capacidad de regeneración. Además de eso, el chico es diestro en todas las ramas del combate dado su continuo e ininterrumpido entrenamiento así sea solo o apoyado por sus servidora como se ha mostrado previamente. Claro que puede morir si se le separa la cabeza del cuerpo o que de alguna forma se le inhiba su capacidad de recuperación o algo por el estilo, pero la dificultad para que eso pase ha subido terriblemente.

Sobre Haku… Tengo planes a futuro para él, por eso lo mostrado al final del capítulo, lo que puedo decir es que para el fic, tendría un papel antagónico, si bien al combatir al Arma Definitiva, podría decirse que en la historia él sería el bueno de la misma y claramente, esto es aparte de Akatsuki, que confirmo, estará en la historia, si bien con una estructuración diferente a la del canon.

En cuanto al final de Tazuna e Inari, pues, he estado leyendo Gunnm Mars Chronicle y pues, es un poquito terriblemente sádico y siniestro, lo recomiendo, jo, jo, jo.

La conclusión no me convenció del todo, pero la verdad prefiero terminar de forma un poco apresurada el arco argumental a darle vueltas y vueltas, tardándome todavía más en terminar.

Sobre lo acontecido, hago el recordatorio de que Naruto es malo y cuando sigo malo, es realmente es malvado y perverso (y pervertido también XD).

Sé que faltan ciertas cosas por explicar, pero trataré de no dejar nada pendiente en el siguiente capítulo para cerrar lo concerniente a esta etapa de la historia y creo que eso es todo por ahora.


	25. XXIV: Hacia otra costa

**Uzumaki's Strongest Weapon**

…

Primero que nada, me disculpo por la marcada ausencia en este fic hasta el momento. Pero fue un periodo un tanto movido por la temporada, por ejemplo, los mexicanos me entenderán, posadas, el Guadalupe-Reyes y así, jo, jo, jo.

Bien, espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien en estas fiestas y que les espere un gran 2019 para todos.

Ahora, a los reviews:

 **xXm3ch3Xx:** Más que nada, significa que Haku será una fuerza antagónica en la historia, pero su pertenencia o no a Akatsuki, se verá en el futuro. Lo del engaño para Ameyuri creo que quedará claro en el capitulo.

 **OTAKUFire:** El asunto es que Naruto es realmente malo y sería más cercano a la reencarnación del mal que a un salvador mesíanico, je, je, je. Los nuevos juguetes ya están casi listos y sobre Ringo, ando viendo qué será de ella, ya que esos dientes son un tanto complejos de manejar, porque en una atención al rubio, una mordidita sería algo dolorosa XD.

 **Seor harem:** Gracias, je, je,je. Lo que sí puedo adelantar es que Erza (sola) estará presente, al igual que la sexy Yoko. Lo de Inari y Tazuna lo hice porque es prácticamente una regla no escrita, que cuando los toman para un fic, terminan bien sin importa lo supuestamente malvado que sea el Naruto en cuestión. Acá queda claro que no pasó eso :v

 **miguelgiuliano(punto)co:** Lo que sucedió básicamente es que Tazuna significaba estabilidad para Nami y como el rubio requería para sus planes que fuera un hervidero de violencia inestable, pues pasó lo que pasó… Eso y que no me agrada el viejo XD. Sobre los exámenes Chunin, todavía falta un poquito para eso, je, je, je.

 **x29:** Tienes razón en el sentido de que Naruto conforme combate va adquiriendo experiencia para el combate y como domina mejor sus habilidades, evoluciona como combatiente de forma sostenida, aunque no de forma tan rota como lo es el Zenkai en Dragon Ball. Lo del asunto de la explosión, creo que te dejará tranquilo tras lo que expondré en el capitulo. Sobre Haku, como personaje en el fic tiene potencial y pues falta mucho por ver de él como enemigo de Naruto. Lo de Sarutobi, está cubierto hasta cierto punto, pero para cuando se revele el verdadero alcance de las consecuencias con relación a lo acontecido, será complicado para él. Lo que sí, es que me disculpo por no haber actualizado hasta ahora.

 **Alex-Flyppy (23):** Yo me disculpo por tardar tanto en actualizar. Fuusou y Karin tendrán importancia tanto por la información que poseen como por su filiación con el rubiales. Tsunami si bien no tendrán un papel principal en la historia, será importante como una Kunoichi más bajo el control del Uzumaki y las mascotas-esclavas tendrán varios episodios de lujuria desbordada por su parcial naturaleza animal. Sobre Ameyuri y su deseo por ir al Makai, lo revelaré conforme comience su adiestramiento para unirse al clan Uzumaki, pero si tiene cierto trasfondo. Samui estará lista para su dueño, ya que las mamás se dedican a ello con fervor tanto por su hijo-amo como por su propia lujuria y las demás esclavas, Tsuande como pieza más importante, serán partícipes de ello.

 **Alex-Flyppy (24):** Samui ya está en las garras del Arma Definitiva y solamente hay que pulirla para entregarla, labor que tendrán entre Kushina, Konan y Tsunade. Lo de Naruto vs Ameyuri no me gustó totalmente, pero quedé satisfecho con el resultado por lo dinámico del combate y que evitaré en lo posible esas clásicas escenas de fanfics donde un supuesto evil-naruto usa Susanoo o algo por el estilo para vencer a un Chunin normal y sobre lo de los clones, pues lo explico en este nuevo capítulo. Tsunami por otro lado, pasó al séquito de Naruto, deshaciéndose, literalmente, de su vieja vida. Lo de Nami como lugar caótico irá más allá de disputarse la fortuna de Gatou. En cuanto a Sarada y Karin, lo explicaré a detalle llegado el momento e igualmente, yo pensé que de sangre, Sarada sí era hija de Karin… Sobre las chicas que encontraron a Haku, igual lo revelaré en el futuro.

 **Guest:** Habrá a quienes les guste y a quienes no, es normal.

 **Bladetri:** visto :v

 **daniel2610994:** Así es, la sexy MILF se deshizo de los estorbos y por su nueva mente, se ensañó con ellos. Ameyuri está por vivir algo diferente a lo visto con otras esclavas, pero descuida, esos dientes darán mordiscos, pero nada peligro para el rubiales, je, je, je…

 **nadaoriginal:** Sobre Samui, realmente ella sería algo conocido como switch, o sea que a veces domina y a veces la dominan, jo, jo, jo. Las mamás-esclavas y la abuela-esclava se esmeran para que la rubia sea perfecta para su adorado rubio, je, je, je. Sobre lo de las chicas del Equipo 7, lo explicaré en este capítulo.

 **Ryu Kurokaze:** Realmente quiero tomar ciertas ideas de gore y ese tipo de cosas sádicas, para que sea algo distinto a los fics evil-naruto convencionales, por eso el final que tuvieron Inari y Tazuna.

 **Astro-1728:** Je, gracias.

 **Caballero de Huitzilopochtli:** Digamos que Tsunami pasó de ser parte del mobiliario de la casa a una pieza interesante para el chico, por eso su buena suerte en comparación con los otros dos y sí, es para dejar marcada la naturaleza oscura del fic y créeme que lo de Boruto llegado el momento, será simplemente brutal…

 **Loquin:** Je, je, je, dirían en Los Simpson, es el Naruto malo, malote, malotote XD

Angron11: Pues, primero que nada gracias por notar que la féminas como Tsunade y Koharu tienen rasgos distintivos en la historia. El asunto es que la amenaza la conoce el lector, pero los personajes en la trama, obvio no, hasta que es tarde para reaccionar y así… El control mental, como dije al comienzo, es lo que impulsó la idea en primer lugar, eso y el fetiche lemonezco, jo, jo, jo… Sobre la crueldad, realmente es parte de la idea original y también para sus objetivos, porque si se analiza, Tazuna ya no podía seguir vivo para que los planes de Naruto continuaran, lo de la crueldad es ya parte del matiz oscuro que le deseo imprimir al fic. Sobre Haku, lo necesito de hombre para que en el futuro sea antagonista del rubio y la verdad, no me gusta el asunto del femhaku.

Elchabon: Saludos, ya se te extrañaba. Espero que te la hayas pasado bien en las fiestas e igualmente te deseo las mejores vibras para este 2019.

Ahora sí, a lo que realmente nos interesa…

…

 **Capítulo 24: Hacia otra costa**

…

A la orilla de una costa pacífica, Naruto emergía súbitamente del agua. Yoruichi Shihouin se acercó a él rápidamente, ataviada con el entallado traje de la materia oscura y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¿Todo bien, dueño-amo?- Cuestionó la pelimorada, mirando expectante y un tanto embobada a su hombre, que llevaba su ropa pegada al cuerpo por efecto del agua

\- Todo perfecto- Replicó con discreta sonrisa el Arma Definitiva -¿Cómo ha resultado todo?-

\- Como me lo ordenó, envié un mensaje encriptado hacia Kumo con el fin de dar a conocer el hecho de la caída de Nami- Replicó la morena, con sonrisa ansiosa

\- Lo hiciste bien, gatita- El rubio acarició suavemente la mejilla de su esclava

\- Gracias, mi dueño- Susurró mientras restregada su cara en la mano Uzumaki -Vivo para servirlo como la mascota-esclava que soy…-

\- Bien, sólo queda esperar a las otras dos para irnos de este horrendo lugar- Volteó hacia la espalda de la sensual morena -Y parece que no deberemos esperar mucho…-

Tras Yoruichi, llegaba una sonriente Tsume acompañada por la solemne Tsunami Ameno. El punto de reunión era la playa aledaña a Nami, para evitar en lo posible que fueran vistos y todo el caos desatado tras la muerte de Gatou y posteriormente de Tazuna quedara a los ojos del mundo como el descontrol de los mercenarios contratados por el traficante, que terminó por costarle la vida y posteriormente derivara en una lucha de poder que acabaría por destruir Nami como aldea, lo que incitaría a las naciones cercanas a invadir esa tierra, provocando una guerra de baja intensidad…

\- Listo, Naruto-sama…- La peliazul realizó una reverencia respetuosa antes de comenzar a dar su reporte -Como ordenó, encontré la forma de que el viejo y ese mocoso insoportable murieran dentro de la casa…- Tsunami sonrió de forma sombría -Tantos años de fingir valieron la pena… Sólo me hubiera gustado ver la angustia en el rostro de ese enano, sabiendo que se acercaba el fin sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo y más que nada, el rostro del vejete al darse cuenta de que su fin estaba cerca… Aunque posiblemente no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera para reaccionar-

\- Bien hecho, Tsunami, realmente lo hiciste bien- El Arma Definitiva asintió conforme -¿Y qué hay de ti, perrita?-

\- ¡El tiro fue perfecto, dueño-amo!- La castaña declaró entusiasta -Ese horrendo viejo murió ante los imbéciles a los que contrató sin que pudieran ver de dónde había llegado el Kunai que le atinó justo al centro de la frente- La hembra Inuzuka sonrió feliz -¿Mi amo me recompensará por mi labor?-

\- Yo también quiero recompensa, amo…- La mujer Shihouin hizo un infantil puchero -Una dura, larga y embarazadora recompensa…-

"¿A-Amo…?" Tsunami mostró confusión en su semblante…

Aquellas dos compañeras que pudo identificar por su peculiar y sobretodo, revelador uniforme, parecían dos putas en celo más que eficientes Kunoichi, ya que se le restregaban descaradamente a su amado Sensei y líder de clan, como si desearan seducirlo para copular con él. Ahogó una expresión de sorpresa cuando lejos de mostrarse reacio, su adorado Naruto-sama las tomó de la cintura mientras las dos lamían su rostro descaradamente con los ojos cerrados.

\- Tendrán que esperar, zorras- El chico manoseaba cínicamente los dos traseros cubiertos por la materia oscura mientras que las dos mujeres hacían lo propio con los firmes y tonificados glúteos Uzumaki -Hay que irnos con rapidez de aquí-

\- Como diga…- Dijeron las mascotas-esclavas a coro, visiblemente desilusionadas

\- Hm… ¿Sucede algo, Tsunami-chan?- Cuestionó el rubio a su estudiante

\- Eh… ¡Bueno, yo!- La mujer se sonrojó violentamente al saberse el centro de atención de su amor platónico y de las dos zorras -E-Eh… ¡Mire, tiene algo en el tobillo!-

El Uzumaki volteó distraídamente hacia su tobillo derecho, para darse cuenta de que la mano cercenada de Haku continuaba aferrada a su extremidad, a pesar incluso de la agitación del mar durante su escape del puente inconcluso.

\- Hm- El rubio sonrió mordaz mientras se quitaba la mano derecha de su enemigo -Vaya, hasta eso me salió bien… La verdad desconocía el alcance de ese afeminado, por eso creé los Meiken Bunshin llenos de sellos explosivos y luego les di las formas de Kurenai, Sarada y Himawari, con la finalidad de detonarlos cuando fuera conveniente, aprovechando que a diferencia de los Kage Bunshin, tienen una resistencia mayor y pueden soportar bastante daño antes de disiparse… Seguro no se lo esperaba esa nenaza- Pronto selló la extremidad en un pergamino -Además, esto será útil en el futuro… ¡Ahora vámonos!-

\- ¡Sí!- Gritaron las tres mujeres a coro, para abandonar el lugar siguiendo al dueño de sus destinos, dirigiéndose tierra adentro para comenzar a saltar sobre las ramas de los árboles apenas entraron al bosque cercano…

…

Samui estaba sola, sentada en una de las sillas alrededor de la amplia la mesa de la cocina en la casa Uzumaki.

La rubia sabía que Kushina y Konan habían salido para dar sus clases de Fuinjutsu y Ninjutsu, Shizune se encontraba en el hospital de la aldea en un día laboral más, mientras que su adorada y esclava madre se había llevado a su amada Naruko-chan a entrenar y con la obvia ausencia de su querido, cada vez más como amante que como hijo, Naruto, la mujer estaba sola en su casa…

Se encontraba vestida solamente con un pantalón corto que apenas le cubría hasta el comienzo de sus tonificadas piernas. Sus enormes tetas estabas mal contenidas por una camisa blanca que iba amarrada en la parte posterior para dejar ver su trabajado abdomen y mostrar su anatomía de forma que muy poco quedaba a la imaginación. Debido a que el piso siempre estaba inmaculado por el personal de aseo, prefirió andar descalza, para deleitarse en la sensación de la madera fría bajo sus bien cuidados pies de perfecta pedicura.

Todavía se mantenía pensativa, recordando el reciente espiral de depravación sexual a su alrededor, en el cual poco a poco se iba hundiendo, sintiéndose todopoderosa cuando recién había llegado, domó a esas deliciosas hembras, Kushina-sama y Konan-sama, luego terminando como toda una zorra totalmente sometida cuando las dos preciosas mujeres la dominaron de forma bestial junto a su madre, quien además de incitarla a ser por completo una esclava sexual, le había revelado que su amado y adorado Naruto, en realidad era el titiritero de todas esas exquisitas muñecas de carne y hueso…

\- B-Buenos días…-

La rubia enfocó su mirada zafiro en la recién llegada…

Se trataba de la preciosa Hinata, que estaba ataviada con un traje de sirvienta sumamente descarado e insinuante: lucía una pequeña tanguita negra que se perdía descaradamente entre sus generosos glúteos, llevaba un pequeño delantal blanco de encaje que parecía más un cinturón y que le dejaba visible la entrepierna escasamente tapada, sus turgentes pechos estaban casi descubiertos por un uniforme cortito de descarado encaje, el cual dejaba expuesto su sexy vientre plano, usando cuello blanco frente al cual llevaba una corbata delgada de tirantes negra, complementando su atuendo con unas botas negras arriba de los muslos con exagerado tacón, unos guantes blancos arriba de los codos con borde de encaje y una cofia blanca sobre su cabeza.

No pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierta ante tal beldad vestida de forma tan sensual y sugerente…

\- Buenos días- Replicó Samui, mirando embobada y desvergonzadamente a la Hyuga

\- K-Kushina-sama y K-Konan-sama me enviaron a, a limpiar…- Hinata miraba cohibida a la rubia, puesto que jamás la había visto y sus dueñas no le habían indicado cómo debía comportarse dentro de la casa Uzumaki ante la presencia de extraños

\- Adelante, yo estaré aquí…-

La Hyuga comenzó con el quehacer, primero limpiando con ayuda de un plumero el polvo de la parte alta de la alacena, parándose de puntitas y dándole una fabulosa visión de su generoso trasero a la rubia, quien simplemente no podía ni quería evitar ver esa fabulosa escena. Con sus movimientos, las generosas nalgas Hyuga vibraban descaradamente, a pesar de que la sensual sirvienta se sentía cohibida…

"Está muy buena esta zorra…" Pensó Samui, totalmente boquiabierta, deseando besar, lamer y morder ese portentoso trasero

"¿No la recuerdas? Ella es Hinata, aquella mujer que estaba enamorada de Minato y que tú te follaste aquél día… "

"¿H-Hinata…?"

Entonces, poco a poco, en la mente de la Namikaze comenzaron a surgir esos supuestos recuerdos, aquella noche en la que la generación bebió para celebrar la elección de su supuesto hermano como Hokage, en la que su amada Kushina, embarazada, prefirió irse a dormir temprano mientras que todos se quedaron a beber, hasta que la Hyuga alojó a los hermanos y, guiada por la irresistible tentación de la anatomía de aquella deliciosa hembra, terminó seduciéndola y follándola salvajemente con su hermano perdido en alcohol y profundamente dormido a su lado…

"La hermosa mujer no deja de verme…" Pensó la peliazul, sin dejar su labor ni parar en su sutil y seductor contoneo "Y me siento caliente… Casi como si Naruto-sama me estuviera viendo…" Cerró los ojos, tratando de controlarse

"Es normal, ya que siempre estuviste enamorada de Samui y sus enormes tetotas, siempre seguiste a Samui porque era irresistible para ti… Por eso dejaste que te preñara como la zorra que eres… Y ahora sabes que debes servirla y complacerla, porque es la otra madre de nuestro dueño y amo, Naruto-sama…"

"S-Samui…"

La vulnerable mente de Hinata pronto fue bombardeada por aquellas falsas memorias, 'recordando' cómo llevó a los hermanos a su hogar, solamente para ser irreversiblemente seducida por aquellos suaves, enormes y perfectos pechos, por esa sensual boquita y por esa generosa polla, que si bien no era tan imponente como la herramienta de su amado y adorado amo, era algo a lo que en su momento simplemente no pudo ni quiso resistirse… La maratónica sesión de sexo que ese día tuvo con el ebrio Minato Namikaze fue paulatina e irremediablemente reemplazada por Samui apoderándose de ella en prácticamente cada rincón de su hogar, marcándola como suya al menos hasta el momento en que su amo se apoderó de su destino y ella se había consagrado en cuerpo, mente y alma a él…

Mientras que por las caras internas de los sexys muslos Hyuga comenzaban a escurrir los jugos, el pantaloncito ajustado de Samui regresó a su forma de materia oscura solamente para cambiar de forma y tornarse en un grueso doble dildo negro que asomaba un falo de unos 15 centímetros, mientras que en su interior, un consolador igual se formaba unido al externo.

\- H-Hinata…- La rubia se puso de pie, acercándose poco a poco a la peliazul, mientras el consolador en su entrepierna se balanceaba suavemente de arriba a abajo

"Sí… Posee a Hinata, porque ella es tu esclava… Úsala a tu antojo"

\- S-Samui-kun…- Apenas pudo replicar Hinata al sentir las suaves manos Namikaze en sus generosas nalgas

"Así, Hinata… Deja que tu ama te posea… Eres una buena esclava"

\- Sigues estando igual de buenota que antes…- Suavemente, la rubia le bajó su pervertida tanguita, que ya estaba mojada por sus jugos -Y estas hermosas tetas… Son tan suaves-

\- S-Samui-kun…- Gimió ahogadamente la peliazul con los ojos cerrados y visiblemente ruborizada, mientras sus pechos eran cínicamente manoseados por su ama.

Hinata sintió cómo los suaves pechos Namikaze se posaron en su espalda, comenzando a frotarla insinuantes mientras sus erectos pezones eran pellizcados con delicadeza, estirándolos poco a poco para que la sangre se acumulara en ellos, llevando su sensibilidad hasta el límite...

"Así… Llévala al extremo…"

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, putita?- La rubia restregaba el falo oscuro en las íntimas entradas de su víctima, quien sólo jadeaba ahogadamente, añorando el comienzo de un coito salvaje por parte de su nueva ama

"Samui-sama es una de tus amas y tu vives para complacer y obedecer a tu amo y a tus amas… La obediencia es placer y el placer es obediencia…"

\- Oh, Samui-sama…- Gemía débilmente la peliazul, con sus manos contra la pared mientras la Namikaze la tomaba de su cabello para inclinarla de forma que su trasero se expusiera descaradamente -H-Hágame suya…-

"Que te suplique como la ramera esclavizada que es…"

\- No tan rápido, putita…- Samui soltó a su zorra, bajando poco a poco su mano derecha por la sensual espalda Hyuga para posarla en el punto donde su espalda pasaba a ser su carnoso culo, acuclillada delante de su húmedo y enrojecido coño -Antes del cielo, voy a enviarte a lo más profundo del infierno…-

\- O-Oh… S-Samui-sama…-

Hinata apenas pudo ahogar su gemido, cuando sintió la áspera lengua de su dueña invadir su sexo de forma progresiva, entrando poco a poco mientras se movía suavemente, estimulando lentamente a la zorra Hyuga, quien comenzó a gemir visiblemente excitada, moviendo su cadera para facilitarle a su ama su dedicada degustación, empujándose hacia la sinhueso Namikaze, acercándose más y más a un deseado orgasmo…

\- Todavía no, esclava…- Dijo Samui con sonrisa maliciosa tras interrumpir su labor de forma repentina

\- S-Samui-sama…- Murmuró la desilusionada Hinata

\- Te dije…- Con sus manos, la rubia tomó las carnosas nalgas Hyuga, para abrirlas y revelar su inmaculado y apretado ano, perfectamente aseado como había sido condicionada a hacerlo todos los días desde que había caído en las garras el Arma Definitiva -Hm…- Su lengua lamió suavemente su esfínter -Primero irás al infierno…-

\- S-Samui-sama… Hm…-

\- Prohibido llegar al orgasmo hasta que yo diga, zorra…- Susurró con una sonrisa perversa la rubia al oído derecho de su víctima.

La húmeda sinhueso entró poco a poco en el anito Hyuga y la peliazul simplemente pudo morderse los labios ante tan suave, húmeda y deliciosa invasión a su más profundo y todavía virgen interior, mientras sus ojos se rodaban hacia atrás y su cara quedaba contra la pared.

\- S-Samui-sama… O-Oh…- Nuevamente, su pelvis tomaba voluntad propia para clavarse ella misma en la lengua de su ama, sintiendo cómo la calentura aumentaba más y más dentro de ella -D-Déjeme… Déjeme llegar…-

\- Hm…- De nuevo, Samui con una perversa satisfacción, interrumpió su acto carnal, alejándose de la estrecha entrada Hyuga -Déjeme llegar qué…-

\- P-Por favor…- Apenas murmuró la peliazul

\- Creo que no lo entiendes, cariño…- Samui besó suavemente el glúteo derecho y luego lamió de forma lenta, extendiendo su lengua por toda la encharcada almeja, continuando hasta llegar al esfínter virgen de Hinata y lamiéndolo todavía con más calma que la ya chorreante concha -Ruega… Suplica por correrte como la puta que eres…- La peliazul ahogó un gemido cuando sintió el placenteramente cruel mordisco que la rubia le dio a su inflamado clítoris

"Ruega por el placer como la zorra hipnotizada y esclava que eres…"

\- Y-Yo…- Murmuró la Hyuga, reuniendo fuerzas para finalmente entregarse a su preciosa y tetona dueña

\- ¿Qué dijiste?- Preguntó Samui, mientras restregaba el falo artificial en las dos aberturas de su esclava, de forma lenta y suave, aumentando todavía más su ya casi insoportable excitación

\- P-Por, por favor…- Susurró con gruesas lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras sentía las suaves mamas de su dueña en su espalda y los carnosos labios Namikaze saboreando su sensible cuello -F-Fólleme… C-Como la zorra hipnotizada y esclava, q-que soy…-

\- Hm…- Samui disfrutaba del dulce olor de la piel de Hinata, mientras continuaba con su placentera tortura, frotando el dildo doble de materia oscura en las entradas de la peliazul, llevándola a un punto donde el placer que le provocaba sin que alcanzara el clímax era incluso doloroso -Hinata-chan… Eres tan zorra…-

\- O-Oh…- Apenas susurró la peliazul, sintiendo finalmente la punta del falo artificial en su húmedo coño

\- Y serás una zorrita hipnotizada…- Entonces tomó vuelo con su cadera y tras unos segundos, -¡Serás mi zorrita por siempre!-

\- ¡Samui-sama…!- Gritó a todo pulmón la Hyuga cuando sintió de golpe todo aquél consolador en su interior

\- ¡Toma!- Exclamó la Namikaze con fuerza, mientras posó sus manos en la pelvis de piel nívea -¡Toma por puta, por zorra y por esclava…!-

\- ¡Ah! ¡Samui-sama…!-

\- ¡Zorra…!-

Hinata comenzó a ser follada fuertemente, con su cara empujada contra la pared, en pose de perrito, mientras sus ojos se desorbitaban y gemía escandalosamente, mientras Samui sonreía triunfal, sintiéndose más y más excitada conforme el dildo doble la estimulaban también a ella con su propio y salvaje bombeo contra su sexy esclava peliazul. Cerró los ojos para incrementar las sensaciones, regocijándose entre su propia excitación y la de su esclava, ya que loca de deseo, la Hyuga empujaba con entusiasmo su cadera para disfrutar los enérgicos embates de su nueva ama, casi como si su intensión fuera usar el consolador para devolverle el delicioso placer a la rubia

"Disfruta junto con tu compañera esclava… Entrégate al placer e imagina que estás en el lugar de Hinata-chan…"

\- ¡Ah! ¡Oh, sí!- Aullada totalmente fuera de sí la peliazul -¡Oh…! ¡Samui-sama!- Se mordía de forma sexy el labio inferior, mientras se le desorbitaban los ojos

\- ¡Hinata…!- Bramó Samui, mientras sus tetas se mecían deliciosamente ante su feroces movimientos de cadera -¡Sí!- Gritaba con sus ojos cerrados, la cabeza levantada y su lengua de fuera -¡Fóllame!- Se aferró de la generosa pelvis de su esclava, casi lastimándola -¡Más duro! ¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Más…!-

"Posee a tu ama… Penétrala hasta que se le salgan sus sesos esclavos…"

\- ¡Samui-sama…!- Gritó a todo pulmón la Hyuga mientras aumentaba la fuerza de su suave y delicioso culo para enterrarse hasta lo más profundo el dildo doble -¡Tome! ¡Tome ama…! ¡Hasta lo más profundo…!-

\- ¡Oh, sí!- Fuera de sí, la Namikaze soltó esa irresistible pelvis, recargando sus enormes melones en la espalda de su esclava y aferrándose a esos pechos casi tan grandes como los suyos -¡Más duro, Hinata-chan! ¡Duro y profundo…!-

\- ¡Samui-sama…!-

\- ¡Hinata-chan…!-

Las dos mujeres de turgentes pechos continuaban con sus desenfrenado coito, con la Hyuga empujándose contra su ama, sintiendo hasta lo más profundo aquél falo artificial, regocijándose en el placer, reforzado por aquellas memorias falsas en las que creía que se habían concebido a sus hijos, para pensar cómo nuevamente esa hermosa mujer la hacía suya, ahora como su ama y eso llevaba su libido hasta el cielo, aumentando la fuerza de su empuje para follársela con el consolador doble como ella misma se lo estaba pidiendo…

Samui estaba enloquecida de placer, lujuria, deseo… Todo reforzado por esos falsos momentos que creía como verdades absolutas en su mente, cuando creía haber hecho suya a la zorra esclava que se estaba retorciendo de placer delante de ella y la había embarazo al igual que pensaba innegablemente, lo había hecho con Kushina. Empujaba como pistón para darle todo el placer a su esclava con su falo artificial, con el propósito de que la Hyuga le devolviera el favor y la penetrara hasta lo más profundo de su ser…

"Samui… Ya no te estás cogiendo a la zorra de Hinata… Es tu amo quien se apodera de ti y llega hasta lo más profundo de tu interior… Acepta tu destino como mamá-esclava de tu hermoso hijo…"

"Hinata… No es Samui quien te posee con ahínco… Es tu amo quien te esclaviza más y más hasta hacerte suya por siempre… Acepta tu inevitable futuro como su eterna y fiel esclava…"

\- ¡Oh…!- La rubia gimió escandalosa con los designios recibidos en su mente, cerrando los ojos e imaginando que su adorado y precioso hijo-amo la hacía suya -¡Naruto! ¡Oh…!- La mujer aulló mientras tomaba de nuevo la cadera de su zorra -¡Hazme tuya!- Hilillos de saliva comenzaban a surgir de las comisuras de sus labios -¡Soy tu puta, hijo-amo! ¡Dame duro! ¡Duro y profundo…!-

\- ¡Naruto-kun!- Gimió la Hyuga al sentir el nuevo vigor de Samui al follársela -¡Sí! ¡Soy su esclava!- Sacó su lengua, jadeando como toda una perra en celo totalmente rebasada por el placer -¡Hágame suya por siempre, adorado amo!-

Gemidos, bramidos, auténticos aullidos…

La parte final del sexo salvaje entre las féminas de generosas tetas fue simplemente de infarto. Bombardeadas de calientes imágenes en las que eran poseídas por Naruto en las más sensuales poses o engullendo ya fuera su enorme miembro o de plano saboreando su irresistible simiente, sus vulnerables mentes cayeron a un estado sumamente vulnerable, en el que el único propósito de su existencia era complacer al dueño de sus vidas y sus destinos en lo más mínimo que él deseara, ser eternamente fieles a él y ser útiles en lo que el Arma Definitiva se propusiera.

Para sus actividades, Kushina y Konan habían enviado Kage Bunshin reforzados con la materia oscura para que tuvieran mucha más durabilidad y ellas pudieran quedarse en casa para terminar de condicionar y esclavizar principalmente a la sensual rubia para cuando su adorado hijo-amo volviera. Sentadas en un par de sillas algo alejadas de la escena donde Hinata y Samui se enloquecían de placer mutuamente, las dos matriarcas Uzumaki miraban con regocijo cómo todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

A sus pies, las legendarias Mito y Touka, tomadas de las manos, devoraban con avidez las húmedas y exquisitas conchas delante de sus bellos rostros…

Las legendarias Kunoichi estaban desnudas excepto por un collar de látex negro rodeando sus cuellos, mientras que las matriarcas Uzumaki lucían largos guantes oscuros apenas debajo de los hombros y botas desde la mitad de los muslos unidas a su calzado de exagerados tacones de aguja de 15 centímetros de altura. La pelirroja madre de Naruto lucía un labial de intenso tono celeste, en tanto que la peliazul mostraba un pintalabios de color carmesí.

La Senju lamía con delicadeza y elegancia el delicioso coño de Ame, al tiempo que al pie de la letra según los designios de sus dueñas, enviaba esas nítidas imágenes a lo más profundo de los vulnerables cerebros de las esclavas tetonas, con ayuda de las cadenas de Chakra de Mito, que surgían de su espalda y terminaban como dos grilletes en los cuellos de la Hyuga y la Namikaze, invisibles para las dos por efecto del poderoso Genjutsu bajo el que se encontraban y hacia invisibles a las madres del Arma Definitiva y las dos reconocidas Ninja, a sus ojos. La mejor Kunoichi en cuanto a Fuinjutsu de la historia, emulaba un beso francés con la almeja de su sucesora como Jinchuuriki, introduciendo con entusiasmo su voraz lengua en la conchita de Kushina, mientras servía como puente entre el poderoso Genjutsu de la azabache y las mujeres de turgentes pechos…

\- Samui-kun ya está casi lista…- Murmuró la peliazul de Ame con una suave sonrisa, cerrando sus ojos para deleitarse en el placer que la suave lengua Senju le daba -Será el regalo perfecto para nuestro Naru-chan…-

\- Será perfecta para celebrar la victoria que nuestro Naru-chan trae bajo el brazo…- La madre biológica de Saikyou Buki tomó los odangos característicos del peinado de Mito, para jalarla contra su sexo y aumentar la penetración de la sinhueso dentro de ella -Hm…-

\- ¡Naruto-sama!- Gritó la Hyuga -¡Seré suya por siempre, pero nunca me niegue este placer! ¡Lo amo, amo…!-

\- ¡Naru-chan!- Exclamó Samui -¡Embaraza a la puta de tu mami! ¡Oh dios, sí! ¡Hazme tu esclava preñada…!-

\- Creo que ha llegado la hora, Kushina…-

\- Tienes razón, es el momento, Konan…-

Para extrañeza de Touka, su ama la alejó de su chorreante sexo con suavidad para luego posar sus manos en las mejillas de la castaña y levantarle la barbilla con el fin de que sus ojos se encontraran. Mito quedó igual de confundida cuando su adorada ama pelirroja también la guió suavemente para que sus orbes se miraban directamente, alejándola de su húmeda vagina.

\- Touka-chan…- La peliazul le susurró suavemente a su fiel servidora -Es hora de que le des la puntilla final a Samui-kun…-

Antes de que la Senju pudiera replicar, Konan comenzó a besarla en el rostro, dejándole marcados los besos y atontándola para dejarla completamente idiotizada tras un largo beso de tornillo en el que la Marea Azul se apropió brutalmente de su boca, manchándola de labial por todo el contorno de la cavidad, dejándola visiblemente agitada…

\- Mito-chan…- Kushina se acercó a su esclava, quedando sus rostros separados por apenas milímetros -Tú le ayudarás a Touka-chan…-

La legendaria Uzumaki simplemente se le quedó viendo a su ama, quien besó suavemente su frente, provocando que cerrara los ojos para sentir los suaves y carnosos labios de su dueña sobre su piel, para luego regocijarse en la sensación de la Marea Roja devorando su boca mientras ella se dejaba hacer como la esclava sumisa y perfecta que era…

\- Bien zorritas, es hora de que le den la última directriz a las vaquitas de la familia…- Las boquitas Uzumaki se separaron poco a poco, unidas durante unos segundos por un sexy hilo de saliva

\- Así es putitas, complázcannos terminando el trabajo con las vaquitas…- La peliazul se puso de pie junto con su compañera, ante las miradas embobadas y enamoradas de sus ilustres esclavas

\- Sí, amas…-

La atención regresó hacia las mujeres de prominentes pechos, las cuales estaban al borde del orgasmo tras su salvaje coito, empujándose entre sí, queriendo que ese dildo de la materia oscura, el cual creían innegablemente como la poderosa polla de su amo llegara hasta lo más profundo de sus cuerpos y les brindara el mayor placer posible.

"Samui…" Adentrada en su frenesí sexual, la rubia pudo escuchar nítidamente la voz de la Senju en su mente "Es hora… Con tu orgasmo, te entregarás en cuerpo, mente y ama a Naruto-sama para siempre…"

"Hinata…" La peliazul no se distrajo de su mar de sensaciones para saber aludida por parte de esa voz "Llegó el momento, con el clímax que estás por alcanzar, tu cuerpo, tu mente y tu alma le pertenecerán a Naruto-sama irreversiblemente…"

"Samui… Ahora, folla a Hinata hasta que se corra como la puta hipnotizada que es…"

"Hinata… Ensártate hasta lo más profundo en tu ama hasta que pierda los sesos…"

\- ¡Hinata-chan…!-

\- ¡Samui-sama…!-

Para las dos mujeres tetonas, su mente regresó a su realidad de inmediato, con ellas follándose mutuamente con aquél grueso y duro consolador, aumentando frenéticamente su ritmo para empujarse el dildo con todas sus fuerzas, como un poderoso pistón acompañado de auténticos alaridos de deseo carnal y lujuria animal. Sus ojos se desorbitaban, sus sexos chorreaban abundantes jugos y derramaban lágrimas por sus ojos ante el avasallador placer que recorría hasta las puntas de sus cabellos.

\- ¡Córrete!- Gritó a todo pulmón la rubia -¡Córrete para mí, zorra!- Le dio una violenta nalgada mientras alcanzaba por fin el ansiado clímax

\- ¡Me corro, ama! ¡Me corro…!- Gimió con todas sus fuerzas la Hyuga al llegar al anhelado orgasmo.

Mientras lanzaban auténticos alaridos mientras todas las sensaciones acumuladas estallaban en sus cuerpos y devoraban sus mentes, las dos expulsaron sus flujos sexuales de forma abundante. Finalmente, cayeron desfallecidas al suelo, con Hinata debajo de Samui y ambas luciendo una mirada desorbitada, con sus expresiones como auténticos homenajes a la lujuria, consistentes en amplias sonrisas, sus bellos rostros ruborizados, hilillos de saliva corriendo de las comisuras de sus labios y unidas por el falo oscuro en el interior de ambas, ante las miradas de las dos matriarcas Uzumaki.

\- El regalo para Naru-chan está listo para cuando vuelva…- Kushina sonreía con deleite, acariciando suavemente la cabeza de su antigua mentora, quien sonreía notoriamente feliz por hacer complacido a su amada ama

\- Le va a gustar mucho y más cuando le demos las buenas nuevas…- Konan cerró los ojos, complacida por tener prácticamente todo listo para el regreso de su adorado hijo-amo, mientras la honorable Senju a sus pies se restregaba amorosa en sus piernas…

…

\- ¡Hermana! ¡Mai me quitó mi juguete…!-

\- ¡Todo es culpa de Kasumi por envidiosa, Chun-Li…!-

\- ¡Niñas, ya cálmense…!-

Chun-Li, Mai y Kasumi…

Las tres hermanas Utatane eran muy particulares.

Con sus memorias reescritas para ser mentalmente unas nenas de poco más de 10 años, sus generosos cuerpos de mujeres plenamente desarrollas a sus 25 años contrastaban de forma visiblemente notoria con sus mentes. Era sumamente erótico ver cómo esas preciosas mujeres en la plenitud de su belleza usaban blancos vestidos infantiles de una sola pieza, sin mangas y con borde de tierno encaje, los cuales apenas les tapaban la mitad de sus traseros y con casi cualquier movimiento dejaban al descubierto sus generosas nalgas libres de ropa interior alguna, además de que sus pechos se movían libremente por la ausencia de sujetador y sus pezones se transparentaban fácilmente, usando zapatillas blancas con moños en la parte frontal y calcetas cortas igualmente con borde de encaje.

La disputa era porque la menor de las castañas forcejeaba con la media para recuperar su preciado juguete, el cual era un dildo amarillo que era una copia de menor longitud que la polla de Naruto, con 20 centímetros de longitud. Efecto tanto de la reescritura de sus recuerdos así como del metódico adoctrinamiento diario en la escuela, las niñas tenían la libido hasta el cielo, siempre tenían que estar estimulándose, generalmente con masturbación como en el caso del dildo y como Kasumi era la menor de las hermanas, fue ella quien recibió el mayor de los consoladores…

Chun-Li en su papel de la mayor de las hermanas, siempre tenía que mediar en esa clase de conflictos, mientras Koharu se limitaba a ver a los lejos cuando eso pasaba, ya que el Arma Definitiva había puesto sus maravillosos e hipnotizadores ojos en ella y para que aceptara también a sus queridas hijas, las niñas debían saber compartir, porque si no podían ponerse de acuerdo con un simple juguete, mucho menos podrían compartir al precioso, dominador, esclavizador y poderoso padrastro-amo que la rejuvenecida Ninja pretendía conseguirles.

\- ¡Chun-Li!- La castaña de larga trenza coronada por un moño amarillo se dejó caer al suelo con las rodillas pegadas y las piernas separadas mientras se soltaba a llorar -¡Mai no me quiere regresar el juguete que me regaló mi mami…!-

\- ¡No seas llorona!- La castaña de coleta alta coronada con un listón blanco se mostró incómoda ante el sincero lloriqueo de su hermanita -¡Sólo lo iba a usar un rato!-

\- ¡Pero no me lo pediste!- Replicó la menor de las Utatane

\- Ya Kasumi-chan, deja de llorar- La castaña de odangos detenidos con accesorios tradicionales de color blanco se arrodilló para abrazar y consolar a su hermana -Mai sólo quería usar tu juguete un rato, nada pasó…-

\- Además te lo iba a regresar pronto…- La hermana media se cruzó de brazos con un gracioso puchero de vergüenza ante la tristeza que parecía tener su hermanita

\- Pero me lo hubieras pedido…- Kasumi se tranquilizó un poco, pero todavía sollozaba mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos -Te lo hubiera prestado…-

\- ¡Mai!- Chun-Li volteó a ver molesta a su otra hermana -¡Discúlpate con Kasumi-chan!-

\- Grrr…- La aludida volteó a ver a la mayor con discreto enojo, pero luego de apretar los dientes por unos segundos, cerró los ojos con resignación -Lo siento, Kasumi-chan, te prometo que la próxima vez te pediré tu juguete…- Finalmente se rompió, mirando a su hermanita que al parecer dejaba de llorar por fin

\- E-Esta bien, Mai… Y-Yo también no debí de enojarme tanto…- Finalmente Kasumi dejó de llorar para sonreírle tímidamente a la menor de sus hermanas mayores

\- ¿Ven? Siempre es mejor compartir entre nosotras, nosotras somos hermanas y debemos de querernos entre nosotras- Kasumi y Mei se daban un abrazo tierno mientras la mayor miraba contenta la reconciliación de sus hermanitas -¿Me prometen que lo compartiremos todo, siempre?-

\- ¡Sí!- Asintieron las dos bellas castañas.

Si las tres chicas realmente tuvieran la edad que creían, sería una escena tierna donde dos hermanas se reconciliaban tras una infantil pelea…

Pero la realidad era que esas dos despampanantes mujeres con su tierno abrazo hacían que sus prominentes senos se frotaran descaradamente ante la mirada sonriente de la mayor de las hermanas, que sin darse cuenta se excitaba ante la candente visión y su vena lésbica latente, mientras que alejadas de ellas, espiándolas desde la entrada, Koharu se excitaba ante la posibilidad de que su deseado rubio la poseyera sin reticencia frente a sus hijas, deseando desde lo más profundo de su corazón que llegara ese momento en el que muy posiblemente sus pequeñas zorritas terminarían igual de enamoradas y sometidas que ella a la voluntad del Arma Definitiva…

…

La noche había caído sobre Konoha.

Había una atmósfera bastante silenciosa para lo que sería una aldea Ninja en ese momento y eso le parecía un mal presagio al Hokage, quien a esa hora se encontraba en su despacho todavía, leyendo un mensaje de emergencia enviado por Kurenai Yuuhi haciendo uso de los halcones mensajeros especiales que se podían invocar para caso así…

En su informe, la azabache declaraba lo que había acontecido durante la primera parte de la misión con el constructor Tazuna, claro que distorsionando los hechos para que el resultado de la batalla fuera que la Jounin usara en el último momento un Genjutsu para poder escapar de la peligrosa Ameyuri Ringo y tras una acalorada discusión con el cliente, abandonar la misión y partir de regreso a Konoha de forma precavida, aunque se dificultara el traslado por la cautela tomada por el novel Equipo 7.

Eso representó un dilema para el anciano. Pensaba que era una misión que no sería problemática y por eso se las había otorgado, pero el que una mercenaria como la espadachín estuviera involucrada, significaba que había un trasfondo más allá que simple delincuencia contra el constructor de Nami.

Había escuchado informes sobre las actividades ilegales del empresario Gatou y dado que el proyecto de Tazuna podría arruinar esos ilícitos negocios, lo más probable era que él fuera quien contratara a Ameyuri Ringo para acabar con el constructor…

Entonces, realmente no habría consecuencias tras desertar de esa misión, ya que el cliente había mentido sombre el riesgo de la misión y bajo ese precedente, si no había lealtad por parte de Tazuna en cuanto a la información, no era obligatorio que Konoha asumiera ninguna responsabilidad.

Si Tazuna prefería ahorrar dinero poniendo en riesgo a sus Ninja, él no estaba obligado a nada, simplemente le haría un reembolso y no volvería a tener tratos con Nami hasta que el constructor dejara de ser su líder…

"Aunque… Hay algo dentro de mí que me mantiene intranquilo" Pensó Sarutobi, releyendo por sexta vez el informe de Kurenai, que realmente no presentaba falla alguna "No lo sé… Seguramente debe ser el hecho de que confié de más en ese sujeto y puse en riesgo a Kurenai, Naruto, Sarada y Himawari…" El anciano se mostró un poco más tranquilo ante ese pensamiento "Seguramente debe ser eso y la tensión acumulada del último tiempo, específicamente por la actitud de los Hyuga…"

En el último tiempo, tras la tragedia ocurrida, el secuestro de la pequeña Hanabi, el Clan del Byakugan se había mostrado falto de convicción para cooperar con el resto de la aldea y por el asunto de que él era quien había tenido la iniciativa de la reunión con Kumo, sabía que se le culpaba por el acontecimiento al interior del clan.

Temía por una nueva rebelión como la que planeaban los Uchiha, con los agravantes de que a diferencia de los Uchiha, los Hyuga no tenían a un Ninja como Itachi que sirviera de doble agente para infiltrarlos y dado que su número era mayor a los casi extintos dueños del Sharingan, el hipotético conflicto con ellos podría tener consecuencias desastrosa para Konoha.

Si bien los mantenía conformes cumpliendo sus exigencias casi en su totalidad, eso no sólo era peligroso por el aumento de la ambición Hyuga, sino porque los otros clanes podrían a mediano o largo plazo, cuestionar también su liderazgo…

Divagando sobre los posibles escenarios de la relación Konoha-Clan Hyuga, Hiruzen fue dejando de lado sus preocupaciones sobre el asunto de la misión abandonada del Equipo 7.

…

El laboratorio de Tsunade estaba rebosante de esos tubos especiales en cuyo interior estaban las pruebas de que su corrompida ética, totalmente retorcida para tener la convicción de servir al Arma Definitiva sin importar ningún límite moral. La afamada y hermosa Sannin trabajaba con marcada convicción y la firme idea de que sus proyectos más meticulosos, el regreso de la muerte de su adorada y hermosa madre, Rangiku Matsumoto, así como la pequeña Rin Nohara, alumna de su querido Minato, serían simplemente la reiteración de que era la más avanzada Ninja médico del mundo entero…

La mujer se había sentido esplendorosa cuando logró que las leyendas Mito Uzumaki y Touka Senju volvieran a la vida, la máxima ambición que cualquier practicante de la medicina podría tener.

Shizune revisaba con paciencia científica todos los indicadores relacionados al estado de las dos mujeres en aquellos contenedores de cristal, que compartían el usar los audífonos de diadema sobre sus oídos y la máscara de oxígeno para poder respirar dentro de aquellos líquido nutritivos que las mantenían en óptimas condiciones para el momento ideal de su resurrección…

En el caso de aquella jovencita de cabello castaño lacio a la barbilla y con esas particulares marcas rectangulares en las mejillas, el Yondaime Hokage en sus tiempos de líder de equipo no pudo salvarla durante la guerra y eso siempre le pesó como mentor. Tsunade y Kushina eran de las únicas personas que sabían de ese sentimiento de culpa e impotencia que Minato Namikaze siempre guardó con relación a la jovencita, así que desde la corrompida visión de la rubia, la mejor forma de arreglarlo era regresar a la fallecida Chunin a la vida para que fuera feliz como una de las servidoras de su nieto-amo. Por eso la había clonado con la misma edad con la que había sido asesinada: 13 años.

Por otro lado, la mujer que le había dado la vida a Tsunade, era una auténtica escultura de carne y hueso. Prominentes pechos que prácticamente equiparaban a los de su descendencia, Rangiku fue una mujer deseada por hombres y envidiada por mujeres, ya que a sus exuberantes atributos, se le sumaba una belleza extraordinaria: preciosos ojos zafiro y larga cabellera ondulada de tono rubio oscuro, casi naranja, de fina facciones y melodiosa voz. Fallecida en la plenitud de su vida durante la Segunda Guerra Ninja, el mundo se había visto privado de una Kunoichi diestra en Kenjutsu, posiblemente la mejor del rumbo, aunque injustamente poco reconocida por esa capacidad, ya que lo que más llamaba la atención de ella era precisamente su hermosura.

Tsunade le estaba eternamente agradecida a su madre, ya que ella, Samui y Naruko habían nacido tan hermosas y con esas curvas despampanantes gracias a su privilegiada genética, que ni bien no provenía de algún clan ilustre, era sumamente favorable…

\- Tsunade-sama…- La pelinegra que vestía únicamente una bata médica abierta para mostrar su anatomía, volteó a ver expectante a su mentora

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Cuestionó expectante la Sannin, que portaba una prenda idéntica a la de su devota alumna

\- El proceso de Matsumoto-san está prácticamente finalizado, mientras que al de Rin le falta menos del 10% para concluir…- Agregó para regresar su atención a las féminas mientras la rubia se acercaba a ella

\- Muy bien, Shizune…- La mujer abrazó sugestivamente a su estudiante más avanzada en cuanto a investigación y experimentación se refería -Si podemos repetir exitosamente el proceso que trajo a la vida a Mito y a Touka, habremos llegado a la cúspide de la investigación médica…- Acercó a su alumna a su cuerpo, aumentando la tensión de su abrazo

\- Lo sé, Tsunade-sama…- La mujer sonrió satisfecha mientras posaba su mano derecha sobre el suave y generoso trasero Senju -Somos las mejores-

\- Así es… Y todo gracias a mi querido nieto-amo…- La sonrisa de la madre de Minato se tornó sombría -Y para enseñarle lo agradecida que estoy, le pondré en bandeja de plata a toda mi estirpe para que haga lo que quiera con nosotras…-

\- Así es…- Shizune cerró los ojos sin dejar de sonreír -Porque él es el dueño de nuestros cuerpos, nuestras mentes y nuestras almas…-

\- Sí- Tsunade replicó el gesto de la azabache -Y nosotras existimos para obedecer…- Las dos mujeres abrieron los ojos, reflejando el ojo espiral del Arma Definitiva mientras sus expresiones se suavizaban

\- La obediencia es placer…-

\- Entra al contenedor ahora, Shizune…-

\- Sí, Tsunade-sama…-

Con lento andar, la pelinegra ingresó a uno de los tantos tubos de cristal de las sombrías instalaciones, obedeciendo la orden de la sensual tetona esclavizada al igual que ella, se colocó la mascarilla que colgaba de la parte superior e inhaló con ansiedad el gas que emitía para quedarse dormía conforme ese particular fluido verde caía de la parte superior sobre ella y terminaba por flotar dentro de él, mientras dormía profundamente y la Sannin comenzaba con un nuevo proceso para crear a la siguiente mascota esclavizada para el hombre dueño de su existencia, su nieto-amo.

"El regalo perfecto para cuando se cumpla el primer gran objetivo de nuestro amo…" La rubia pensó fugazmente dentro de su esclavizado cerebro, mientras que veía el futuro de su alumna predilecta en el tubo contiguo…

…

Ryofu Housen y Killer B miraban expectantes al Yondaime Raikage, que se mostraba visiblemente pensativo y preocupado mientras revisaba aquél documento sobre su escritorio, llegado desde las cercanías de Nami no Kuni con el código de cifrado que sólo la élite espía de Kumo conocía, lo que le daba veracidad total a sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, A?- Cuestionó la curvilínea peliverde, mirando fijamente al hombre mientras el otro Ninja de confianza permanecía en silencio

\- Al parecer, el constructor Tazuna fue asesinado durante una disputa de mercenarios y Nami no Kuni se ha quedado en un vacío de poder…- Replicó el Raikage sin apartar sus ojos de aquél informe

\- ¿Qué haremos?- Cuestionó serio el hermano adoptivo de A.

Ryofu miró de reojo al hombre que portaba al Biju de Ocho Colas, el Hachibi. Killer B había cambiado notoriamente desde la desaparición de Franceska Mila Rose, dejando de lado su personalidad extrovertida y un tanto fastidiosa con el afán de querer rapear casi todo el tiempo para mostrarse serio en su papel de Shinobi.

Para nadie en Kumo era un secreto que el Ninja que casi nunca dejaba de usar sus gafas oscuras estaba enamorado de la mujer gorila, por lo que su ausencia el afectaba cada día más y más…

\- No lo sé…- Replicó hosco el líder de Kumo -Lo que me gustaría saber es quién envió el mensaje para que nos diera un contexto más amplio…-

\- Sabes que ese código sólo se usa por los espías que no pueden revelar su identidad… Nuestra red de inteligencia tiene sus leyes un tanto extrañas, pero debemos admitir que saben hacer su trabajo- La peliverde replicó con tranquilidad

\- En eso tienes razón…- A se mantuvo calmado -Por ahora lo importante será saber cómo está la situación, ya que esa zona siempre ha sido del interés de la Nación del Rayo para expandirse y parece ser una gran oportunidad para lograr ese cometido…-

\- ¿Entonces cual es el plan?- Cuestionó la Housen a la expectativa

\- De momento creo que enviaré una expedición…- A, cerró los ojos, pensando inevitablemente en Yoruichi -No quiero tener más pérdidas innecesarias-

\- Estoy de acuerdo…- Agregó un pensativo Killer B.

Ryofu se sintió un tanto incómoda, puesto que los dos hermanos seguían sin poder superar las desapariciones de Mila Rose y Yoruichi Shihouin. Se sentía un tanto despechada puesto que llevaba su tiempo queriendo que el Raikage cayera bajo sus encantos, pero eso simplemente no sucedía porque el recuerdo de la morena parecía grabado a fuego en el corazón de A…

Entonces a la peliverde se le ocurrió un pensamiento un tanto peligroso en el momento: podría intentar atraer la atención del Raikage de otra manera.

\- Yo podía guiar una de esas expediciones…- Las palabras de la Housen llamaron la atención de los hermanos.

Ryofu Housen era talentosa con el Taijutsu en cuanto a su habilidad y precisión, a diferencia de Mila, cuyas virtudes características eran la fuerza y la precisión. Ella utilizaba un estilo propio, sumamente destructivo para el enemigo y aunque realmente no se habían enfrentado nunca, la peliverde era a menudo comparada con Might Guy, un Ninja de Konoha que de igual manera, se había hecho de un nombre con su destacada destreza en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo…

\- No, Ryofu…- Replicó serio A -No deseo que te expongas… Ya veré a quién enviaré después…-

\- Pero…-

\- He dicho que no-

En ese momento se formó un silencio tenso en la oficinal de Raikage…

La peliverde deseaba llamar la atención de A porque estaba enamorada de él. Quería tener lo que Yoruichi Shihouin había tenido con él antes de su todavía inexplicable desaparición y aunque la gente creyera que ese afán de acercarse al Raikage era por interés, él líder de Kumo sabía de los sentimientos de su subordinada, por lo que la había hecho partícipe de las decisiones importantes que tomaba ante la ausencia de la mujer que deseaba fuera la madre de sus hijos.

\- Está bien…- La peliverde se mostró discretamente molesta, con una expresión seria poco común en ella -¿Necesitas algo más, A?-

\- Por ahora, no-

\- Bien, me retiro…-

Killer B miró de reojo a la hermosa mujer retirarse calmadamente de la oficina mientras que A se mantuvo inexpresivo. Ryofu cerró suavemente la puerta y un par de segundos después el edificio se cimbró casi imperceptiblemente ante la indiferencia de los dos hermanos.

\- Creo que está algo molesta…- Dijo el hombre de gafas con tranquilidad -¿Por qué no la dejas ir a explorar Nami? Ella desea ayudarte…-

\- Lo sé y agradezco sus sentimientos- Replicó abatido el líder de Kumo -Para ser honesto, correspondería sus sentimientos e insinuaciones si Yoruichi no hubiera estado antes que ella… Y no quiero que por unos sentimientos que no puedo corresponder, se arriesgue… Suficiente he tenido con Yoruichi y Mila-

\- Hermano…-

El Shinobi Jinchuuriki del Hachibi miró entristecido a su melancólico hermano adoptivo, quien se mostraba visiblemente afectado por recordar a las mujeres más cercanas a él…

Afuera de la oficina de A, Ryofu se encontraba con una expresión de notorio enfado y su puño derecho sobre una de las columnas del edificio, la cual presentaba una visible cuarteadura en el área de contacto.

"Te demostraré que yo si puedo volver de las misiones peligrosas…" La Housen endureció la mirada, mientras apretaba los dientes marcadamente.

…

Naruto pensaba en los tiempos de su plan o al menos así lo hacía la réplica que había sido enviada de regreso a Konoha incluso de forma más anticipada que el planificado viaje de su Equipo Ninja y sus familiares recién descubiertas. El clon llevaba la encomienda de llegar a la Aldea Ninja de la Nación del Fuego lo más pronto posible para amarrar ciertos cabos sueltos para todo el asunto de Fuusou y Karin…

El Kage Bunshin reforzado con la Dorei, ya miraba el paisaje de la aldea Ninja durante la noche con la construcción iluminando con su luz la zona cercana del frondoso boque que la rodeaba. Había cumplido con los plazos a pesar de que la carga para el cuerpo original sería pesada, porque sin dormir ni descansar en ningún momento, la réplica a toda velocidad había hecho un tiempo récord de apenas 3 días desde Nami.

Finalmente entró por la puerta principal para dirigirse a su destino y salto la muralla que separaba su fortaleza disfrazada de casa del resto de Konoha, llegando al jardín y encontrándose con la inesperada, pero sumamente agradable visión de sus adoradas mamás teniendo un paseo a la luz de la luna que coronaba el cielo, enfundadas con una versión transparentada de sus largos vestidos mata pasiones, a través de los cuales podían verse sus exuberantes atributos de forma nítida…

El clon se quedó varios minutos ahí, mirando a esas preciosas ninfas simplemente andando por el lugar, en uno de los momentos que tenían exclusivamente para ellas. El lugar había sido acondicionado por Mikoto, Hinata y Mabui por turnos, convirtiéndolo en un jardín ornamental con abundantes flores de variadas especies y césped perfectamente podado que más parecía una alfombra, coronado al centro por un estanque de agua cristalina en un lecho había rocas de colores variados.

El clon se dispuso a cumplir con su misión, pero entonces tuvo un ataque de curiosidad, curiosidad sobre cómo podrían actuar sus hermosas madres cuando él estaba ausente, así que se mantuvo con cierta distancia y se dispuso a espiar…

\- Poco a poco, pero los planes de Naru-chan avanzan de forma imparable…- Kushina con los brazos en los costados, tomó su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha, quedando su otra extremidad sobre su vientre, mientras miraba al cielo -Estoy muy orgullosa de él, quería embarazarnos y deseo que lo logre, quiero tener a sus herederos dentro de nuestras entrañas… Es realmente todo un hombre, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo…-

\- Es cierto…- Konan posó sus manos detrás de la nuca, mirando aparentemente hacia el mismo punto que la pelirroja - Sin embargo… ¿Cómo sería si no se hubiera apoderado de nosotras?- La mujer sonrió suavemente, mientras que sus palabras llamaron la atención de la réplica del Arma Definitiva -No lo sé… La verdad Naru-chan siempre fue nuestro amito, desde que lo vi la primera vez, quedé prendada de él…-

\- Je, je, je- La Uzumaki sonrió marcadamente -¡Yo también! Si él no se hubiera apoderado de nosotras, seguramente yo lo hubiera terminado violando o qué se yo, desde bebé era hermoso y cada día se pone más y más hermoso…-

\- Tienes razón…- La mujer de Ame asintió suavemente -Todavía recuerdo cuando lo celábamos y todavía tomaba de pecho cuando le dábamos piquitos… Posiblemente terminaríamos en un trío o algo así, de hecho que creo fue mejor que el amo nos controlara, de lo contrario, seguramente las dos lo hubiéramos violado y no tendríamos tantas zorras a nuestro servicio- Su sonrisa se tornó perversa

\- Es cierto…- Kushina replicó el gesto de su compañera -Aunque… Me quedaré con las ganas de haber tenido a ese pequeñín tan inocente y puro… Saborearlo de pies a cabeza y sentirme como toda una ramera con ese rubiecito tan hermoso, tierno y maravilloso…-

\- Igualmente… Me quedé con las ganas de comerme a ese rubiecito…- La peliazul hizo un puchero alusivo a su deseo frustrado -En fin…-

El clon se mostró sorprendido por unos segundos…

Naruto le había dejado a sus madres un poco de sus mentes en privado para que sus adoradas mujeres conservaran un poco de misterio para él y ese sentimiento por su 'yo' original, le pareció sumamente interesante.

Pero de momento tenía prioridades… Ya cuando el original volviera, podría dedicarse a satisfacer su creciente libido y tenía cierto asunto pendiente con ello, pero eso ya sería después…

Esperó unos segundos para saltar de su escondite y mostrarse delante de sus primeras y más queridas esclavas.

\- Hola- El clon saltó delante de sus dos mujeres más deseadas, quien se sobresaltaron por un momento, pero pronto sus rostros se iluminaron de alegría al ver que su hombre aparentemente había vuelto de Nami

\- ¡Naruto-sama!- Dijeron a coro las dos preciosas mujeres, visiblemente animadas

\- Lo siento, soy un Kage Bunshin con un mensaje muy importante- Dijo la réplica para llamar la atención de sus madres y enfocarlas -Pero…- Sonrió sutilmente -Un besito triple no me caería mal…- Las mujeres se mostraron sorprendidas por un segundo, pero todo adoptaron miradas depredadoras.

Las tres bocas se buscaron ansiosas…

Descaradamente dejaban libres las juguetonas lenguas para que se revolvieran fuera de sus bocas, disfrutando de la lujuria y depravación ante el exhibicionista ósculo, jadeando descaradamente, para luego finalmente tomar la madre biológica el lugar preponderante, dejándose abrazar lascivamente, viendo manoseada en su tonificado y firme culo, mientras ella se aferraba al cuello de la copia de su hijo fervorosamente, devorando su boca con entusiasmo y el rubio no se detuvo hasta que sintió bajar la mano derecha de su progenitora hasta su pantalón, comenzando a bajarle la bragueta lentamente.

\- Hasta ahí, mami…- Dijo el Kage Bunshin en un susurro, separándose de su madre al soltar esa retaguardia de campeonato y apartarla de él empujándola de los hombros con sutileza

\- Pero…- La pelirroja hizo una infantil mueca de disgusto, todavía abrazándolo

\- Le toca a mi otra mami…- Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, se alejó de la Uzumaki para abrazar posesivamente de la cintura a la mujer de Ame

\- Ya era hora, hijote mío….-

Konan fue todavía más lujuriosa.

Se aferró sin disimulo al musculoso trasero de su hijo mientras abría su boca para recibirlo gustoso. El clon aceptó la invitación, fundiéndose prontamente con ella en un pasional ósculo, excitándose mutuamente al verse con los ojos entreabiertos, al tiempo que se amasaban las nalgas ansiosos, disfrutando esa mezcla de suavidad y firmeza que sólo las sentaderas ejercitadas a conciencia podían tener. La mujer gemía ya sin despejar su boca de la de su hijo adoptivo, siendo el momento en que la luz de los ojos de ambas mujeres se separó de Konan, ante la inconformidad de ésta para finalmente cumplir con su misión en ese lugar.

Las dos esperaban expectantes lo que fuera que el rubio les iba a pedir para complacerlo en lo posible…

\- Bien mamis, sé que les gusta mucho ser hipnotizadas por mí- El clon sonrió mordaz -Así que es hora de que lo vivan una vez más…-

\- Ese momento en que nos conviertes en zombis sin voluntad y totalmente a tu malvada merced, es realmente sensual, cariño- Kushina sonrió dulcemente

\- Así es, el momento en que nos dejas como dóciles muñecas para jugar con nosotras, simplemente es exquisito, corazón- Konan hizo el mismo gesto afable de su compañera

\- Entonces vívanlo una vez más, zorritas mías…-

Posiblemente no pasó ni siquiera un segundo entre el momento en que el rubio hizo uso de su poderoso par de ojos espirales y el instante en que las dos matriarcas del refundado clan Uzumaki caían bajo su influencia, reflejando el poderoso, ansiado e irrompible trance bajo el que estaban con rostros sonriendo de forma tierna e infantil con la boca ligeramente abierta, mostrando el mismo Doujutsu en sus influenciables miradas ansiosas por obedecer…

…

Kiri era una aldea sombría y siniestra…

Se decía que el mandato de Yagura, el Jinchuuriki del Sanbi, era brutal y despiadado, ya que tenía como norma convertir en asesinos brutales hasta a sus Ninja más novatos con aberrantes actos de graduación como Ninja, como ponerlos en un único examen donde todos los aspirantes combatían todos contra todos y al final, el último superviviente se alzaba victorioso, convirtiéndose en Genin.

Y esa era la cara bondadosa del régimen.

Se perseguía a todo aquél que poseyera un rasgo sanguíneo único, lo cual oficialmente era una purificación de sangre para la aldea Ninja, ya que se consideraba a los Kekkei Genkai como deformaciones o peor aún, como rasgos de demonios o seres sobrenaturales, que eran merecedores de tortura y muerte.

Pero la realidad de esas auténticas cazas de brujas dentro de Kiri tenía un objetivo todavía más siniestro, ya que debajo de la Torre Mizukage existía un complejo sistema de búnkeres subterráneo de grane extensión varios metros bajo tierra, que existían para alojar a la élite de Kiri y más que nada, instalaciones militares donde se hacían experimentos humanos que incluso incomodarían al temido Sannin Orochimaru, famoso en esa clase de experimentación…

Aunque no a niveles tan espeluznantes.

En el Laboratorio 5, nombre tomado por haber existido cuatro construcciones previas de las mismas características pero que tuvieron mucho menos éxito durante su tiempo útil, se desarrollaba una investigación sumamente secreta, la cual consistía en trabajar libremente con los Kekkei Genkai recolectados durante aquellas recopilaciones de material para investigación disfrazadas de pogromos y persecuciones. Una cruda muestra de esas compilaciones era cómo un niño de cabeza afeitada, mutilado de brazos y piernas, sollozaba inconsolable dentro de lo que parecía ser una incubadora gigante para recién nacidos.

En contenedores separados, sus extremidades se encontraban en medio de un fluido oscuro, con deformaciones, protuberancias óseas y muestras de tortura claramente visibles.

\- Al parecer existe potencial en este mocoso para ser poseedor del Shikotsumyaku sin ser parte del Clan Kaguya, al menos como linaje directo- Una voz femenina, fría e indiferente al sufrimiento evidente del niño, miraba los resultados de su observación en un monitor cercano -Después de 41 muestras, la 42 resultó ser la indicada, el ADN del chiquillo parece ser el ideal para ser utilizado, Mizukage-sama… Es estable y por lo que indican las lecturas, altamente compatible con tu tipo de sangre-

Quien hablaba era una mujer que parecía rebasar los 30 años de edad, de cabello castaño corto y unos lentes de amplio armazón negro, de diseño simple. Vestía una bata de laboratorio holgada y desabotonada, bajo la cual lucía un traje azul de cuerpo casi completo, quedando solamente los brazos al descubierto.

\- Finalmente tengo el tercero de los poderes legendarios a mi alcance…- Aquél hombre bajito de cabello color arena y ojos violetas sin pupilas, conocido para todo el mundo como Yagura, el hombre que se había hecho con el dominio total sobre el Sanbi, miraba los resultados de complejos cálculos en el monitor

\- Mizukage-sama…- La mujer continuaba revisando sus resultados al tiempo que escribía en una libreta los datos esenciales -Sabes que no tiene que hacer ese acto de marionetas conmigo… De hecho no te estoy prestando atención-

\- Eres una aguafiestas, Yuka-

Tras la sombra que se proyectaba a la espalda de Yagura, surgió una mano que le cubrió los ojos al aparente líder de Kiri, mostrándose cubierto del cuello para abajo. Ese individuo tenía el cabello negro corto y la particularidad de que la parte derecha de su rostro estaba visiblemente marcada por cicatrices que a los ojos de cualquiera que lo mirara de ese perfil lo confundiría con un hombre mayor. Una capa negra cubría su cuerpo del cuello para abajo y usaba guantes oscuros en las manos…

El sombrío sujeto sonreía suavemente mientras sus orbes negra lentamente se tornaban en el Kekkei Genkai de los Uchiha.

\- Como te decía, que ahora poseemos el Shikotsumyaku es un hecho- Dijo la mujer continuado con la revisión de sus resultados -Y podemos iniciar el implante cuando antes…-

\- Paciencia… Déjame regocijarme con la noticia, llevamos tiempo en esto y que apenas haya aparecido un poseedor de Shikotsumyaku natural, es cuando menos de festejarse- Declaró el azabache, mientras se alejaba del Mizukage, que permanecía inmóvil

\- La verdad sea dicha, nos causó muchos problemas que los Kaguya fueran tan violentos y agresivos, con esa conducta tan autodestructiva, resultó un verdadero martirio buscar una muestra de su ADN dentro de la aldea después de que se extinguieran…- Replicó Yuka, indiferente

\- Como sea, lo importante ahora es que ya tenemos 3, faltan 3 más…-

\- Bien podríamos aprovechar que la rebelión tiene una de ellas y de paso terminar con esas escorias de una vez por todas-

\- Vaya… No pensé que pudieras ser tan cruel, aunque por otro lado no es de sorprender, ya que no es tu aldea…- El hombre ensombreció la mirada -Pero no es mala idea, comienzan a ser un dolor de cabeza-

\- Hm- La mujer esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa -Ni siquiera en Iwa me sentía cómoda, las mentes cerradas me impedían progresar y cuando deseaba dar un paso más allá en la evolución, los líderes se llenaban de miedo y rechazaban mis proyectos…- Su gesto se tornó realmente siniestro y oscuro -No se atrevían a sacrificar unos cuantos miles de vidas para conseguir más poder, aunque prácticamente suplicaran para ello… Eran unos limitados de visión y por ello no podrán disfrutar de los resultados de mis investigaciones…-

\- De momento lo haremos poco a poco, aprovechando también que según nuestra inteligencia, hay un desorden en Nami y por fin podríamos tener una cabeza de puente en el continente elemental- Declaró serio el azabache.

Por primera vez, la mujer volteó a ver a su líder, quien se mostraba sutilmente sonriente…

Era cierto que miraba con cierta indiferencia al pelinegro con los temibles ojos de los Uchiha, pero lo trataba con cierta familiaridad a su estilo, dado que le permitía investigar libremente a diferencia del Tsuchikage en Iwa, siendo esa la razón por la que había terminado desertando de su aldea. Para el líder de la Aldea Ninja de la Nación de la Tierra sus investigaciones eran prácticamente crímenes contra la humanidad, pero para el hombre detrás del Mizukage, parecía no haber límites morales o éticas y con esa plena libertad, podría llevar sus investigaciones a lo más alto.

Era una oportunidad para Yuka Hasegawa, famosa veterana de guerra de Iwa, pero cuya fama real era sólo del conocimiento de unos cuantos privilegiados o desafortunados, según fuera el caso…

\- Eso suena interesante-

\- Lo sé…-

Kiri, la aldea Ninja que no dependía de su Daimyo, ya que debido al asesinato de la princesa Rimururu Kamui-Kotan, la nación entera estaba en una disputa de poder entre quienes pretendían hacerse con el control de la nación, lo que dejaba prácticamente al Mizukage un control total que los otros Kage le envidiarían.

Pero la cruda y desconocida realidad para prácticamente todo el mundo, era que Yagura sólo era una máscara de carne y hueso para la verdadera mente que movía los hilos en esa desdichada aldea…

Obito Uchiha.

…

 **Notas**

Los recuerdos falsos implantados en las mentes de las esclavas, relacionados a Samui, siempre tendrán contradicciones, ya que la esencia de Samui es que no importa lo incoherente que pueda ser la vida que cree vivir, el poder directo e indirecto de Naruto es lo que vuelve real esa vida a los ojos de las otras esclavas.

Quiero mostrar sensible al Raikage más que nada, porque cuando llegue la hora de su reencuentro con Yoruichi, dejarlo hecho pedazos y con un golpe anímico del que posiblemente no pueda recuperarse…

También muestro abiertamente el asunto del deseado Shotacon que sutilmente lo insinué a lo largo del fic con Naruto, Kushina y Konan, principalmente con las dos mamás, de lo que pienso escribir pronto.

Creo que no dejo nada al aire con relación al asunto de Nami, más que nada por la situación en Konoha y la tensión política con los Hyuga, ya que como se explicó, a pesar de ser más débiles que los Uchiha, resultan más complicados de eliminar si se intentara una masacre parecida, lo que tiene sumamente enfocado a Sarutobi y que hace que involuntariamente le reste importancia a otros asuntos que a sus ojos luzcan menos importantes.

Referencia a Fullmetal Alchemist y a Naruto Zarya en la escena de Kiri, así como la revelación de Obito como antagonista… Planeo construir al Uchiha de forma distinta a como se hizo en el manga/anime y lo iré desarrollando de forma parcialmente paralela a la trama principal, lo cual también servirá para explicar hasta cierto punto la ausencia tan marcada de Kakashi hasta ahora en el fic.

Yuka Hasegawa es una OC que manejé en un fic descartado hace tiempo llamado "Chains of Destiny", la cual retomo como científica más que loca, despojada de toda moralidad en su afán de alcanzar sus objetivos, principalmente mediante siniestras y monstruosas investigaciones, la cual será una ayuda sumamente valiosa para Obito en la historia.

De momento creo que es todo.


End file.
